My Tribute to Josephine Darcy's The Marriage Stone
by YenGirl
Summary: My tribute to Josephine Darcy's epic story The Marriage Stone. May she return one day to end our suspense and agony by finishing the magical journey she started us on.
1. Chap 78: Lost Inside the Earth

**Author Notes:** Well, I've done it! I'm puffed up with a fragile sense of accomplishment and absolutely shaking with fright at the very thought of continuing an epic story that is 77 chapters long and has a staggering 12 thousand plus reviews - **Josephine Darcy**'s The Marriage Stone. I have read all 7 HP books by JK Rowlings, seen the movies and am eagerly awaiting the final installment but 6 months ago, I was completely blasted away by the whole new Wizarding World Josephine painted for us with meticulous detail, excellent plots, jaw dropping action scenes, understated humour and good old fashioned romance with a dash of sweetness, combined with skilled writing and drawing of ideas from various sources that I would never ever think of. By the end of Chapter 1 itself, she turned me into a starry eyed Snarry fan and I am now in love with both her Severus and her Harry - just take a look at my rambling review for her Chapter 77!

This story is sadly abandoned over 3 years ago with no information on how the author is and if she will ever continue her labour of love. I have asked her permission to continue it in my review but she has not answered. Hence, it is with much love and equal amounts of trepidation that I post this first chapter in the hopes of writing a closure to the Severus and Harry romance that has kept me so enthralled - I need to get on with my life after all! I know there are a couple of other continuations of The Marriage Stone and numerous translations and fan art - it just goes to show how much Josephine has captured our imaginations and our hearts. I only hope that she will one day return to satisfy us all by continuing with The Marriage Stone and letting us know how the true story ends instead of leaving us to dream up our own conclusions which must surely fall short of hers. In the meantime, I hope you will enjoy my version.

**Warnings:** Please note that having written nothing but mushy, sappy romances, I will be stepping into shoes that I cannot ever hope to fill. Hence, solutions might be over simplified and characters may behave differently from how they were originally written but I will certainly do my best to cover every plot and subplot Josephine left behind. This continuation will contain some slash in future since the two main pairings are SeverusxHarry and SiriusxRemus.

**Appreciation:** My thanks to **Josephine Darcy** who started me on this craze. To **Pink Bead Girl**, another amazing writer and friend, for her unfailing support, her wonderful friendship and her way of reviewing that always makes you think you're a better writer than you actually are.

**Spoilers:** Contains information on the original The Marriage Stone so please read all 77 chapters of that before you come back here.

**Summary: **My tribute to Josephine Darcy's epic story The Marriage Stone. May she return one day to end our suspense and agony by finishing the magical journey she started us on.

**Rating:** 'M'

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the brainchild of JK Rowlings while **The Marriage Stone** is the brainchild of Josephine Darcy. Any deviation from her marvellous but sadly abandoned story is my own fault.

- Chapter Start -

It was dark where Harry was but it wasn't complete darkness. Right under his feet and stretching out in all directions around him were the ley lines. That nightmare he had, that vision… it had caught up with him at last. He was there - or rather - he was here now. It was like walking in a vast, dark and desolate place that had no beginning, no horizon and no end. He was all alone in this place with only the ravens for company and those unending glowing lines to lead him.

He had used his magic to wake up everyone in Hogwarts including the students, teachers, elves and Mr. Filch. Then there were the mermaids and the other water creatures in the lake and those on the school grounds. The inhabitants of the Dark Forest were next – the thestrals, the centaurs and the unicorns.

When Harry sank his mind into the earth and followed the ley lines, he found the insensate people of Hogsmeade town. He pushed against the magical cores of shopkeepers, workers and their families. It didn't matter that none of them had lifted a finger to help him that fateful morning so many months ago when he, Ron and Hermione had fought the Death Eaters. He saved them anyway, pushing against each and every single ember he found. More and more embers started calling to him and he answered them without hesitation. Some shone with a brilliant light while others glowed only faintly. Harry could sense the amount of power by the brilliance of their light but to him, it made no difference at all. He pushed against each one, giving up his magic to quicken theirs, to breathe life into them.

They were the souls of fellow Wizards and Witches. They were the souls of the magical creatures that shared his world. The stronger ones called out to his magic and it was them whom he helped first. Not because they were more important than the others but because he just hadn't known where to go at first. He just answered those who called to him the loudest, breathing life into those embers. Later on, he heard the fainter ones as well, the ones who had waited and hoped for him to reach out to them instead of calling out to him. Harry helped them as well, pushing hard against those faint sparks of magic, quickening it, awakening every single spark he found.

By then, his own store of magic had burned out. Harry had sent his mind deep into the earth and he was there now with those ley lines stretching out in all directions, showing him the way. He carried on, drawing on the powerful store of magic from the earth itself, saving ember after ember.

He had been doing it for the past - the past...

Harry paused, disoriented. He had no idea how much time had lapsed since that moment when everyone but himself had collapsed in the Great Hall. It had felt like days, perhaps even weeks. Or had only a few hours ticked by? He didn't know. He only knew that alongside the fear and confusion was the determination that had always stayed with him, been a part of him, to save as many souls in this world as he could. He didn't care if they were wizards, witches, non humans, squibs or Death Eaters. This was not the time to ponder and judge. This was not the time to play God but to be King, to live up to the role everyone expected of him. There was just this enormous task before him and the grim knowledge that he was the only one who could do it.

In any case, time was just... a forgotten concept.

Harry moved as fast as he could with a desperation he could not name. The horror he had felt when he first dreamt of this had increased a hundredfold when he finally understood Voldemort's evil plan back in the Great Hall. In this case, not having a body was a blessing for Harry was nothing more than a conscious mind burning with determination and desperation as he travelled through the ley lines, crossing great distances in the blink of an eye. He had no idea where he was – probably still somewhere in England - but he knew when he was in magical counties and in Muggle towns by the density of the glowing embers. He found the Weasleys and Xeno Lovegood and the Malfoys and the Snapes. He awakened them all.

There were embers even in Muggle populated areas. He recognised two faint ones belonging to the Grangers and was pleased to know what it signified. He awakened them and continued on. He was not as surprised to find another faint one belonging to Petunia Dursley. He awakened her but then stared sadly at the two shadows next to hers. Again, the ravens told him not to waste his time and urged him on. Harry obeyed reluctantly, knowing that Petunia would take care of her family. He had resisted in the beginning, stubbornly sending pulse after pulse of his own magic towards the darkened souls of the Muggles he found but in the end, he had to concede defeat. It was cruel but the ravens were right – he could get better results on the magical population. Harry tried desperately not to look at the darkened shadows he found after that, to not think of the lives he couldn't save. It didn't bear thinking about.

He traveled out of the suburbs and onto Diagon Alley and London, awakening Augusta Longbottom and Mrs. Figg along the way. He found himself at the Ministry of Magic and helped each ember there. Many of them belonged to those whom he knew did not deserve his consideration but he woke them all up regardless, appearing before them and pushing against their magical cores. He travelled on without quite knowing how, his mind buried deep within the earth. With nothing but those glowing lines to lead him, with nothing but the determination that the Dark Lord would not succeed, with nothing but the knowledge that everything rested upon him, Harry plowed forth without hesitation.

At length he found himself heading north towards the Winter Lands, finding the brave and hardened souls he had once fought alongside - Asgeir, Alrik, so many others - awakening them with desperate pulses of the magic he dragged from the earth. There were twelve forts in all and he stopped by each one, rousing the thousands of brave men, women and children he had come to care for. They had fought beside him, they had believed in him, they had sworn their fealty to him. Harry would not abandon any of them. He awakened those behind the stone walls, the ones in the fields, even the Black Wryms in the mountains who blinked and hissed in surprised familiarity when they heard his voice and saw his form in their dreams. Only the Grendlings and the other creatures of the forest were left untouched for they were mere animals, non magical creatures.

Without pause or rest, Harry pushed on to the burning sands of Egypt. He roused the wizards and witches there both young and old. He breathed life into an exceptionally bright ember belonging to the young and beautiful Pharaoh Nitocris, leaving before her radiant smile could light up her face in wonder and gratitude. By then, he was already on his way across Europe, drawing on the magic of the earth, pushing it into the magical cores of the Eastern and Asian wizards and witches who were silently waiting for him. He came across twin embers that were glowing bright, not even realising they belonged to an impossibly handsome pair of royal twins who had fallen entwined in each other's arms.

On and on Harry continued, acting on the desperate urgency of knowing that time was against him and wholly believing that with the power he held came nothing but duty and responsibility. He awakened all the embers he found, even those with the faintest spark in them. Thy could have belonged to vampires, werewolves, goblins, centaurs, house elves, mermaids or other magical creatures, he did not stop to find out. He did not pause to see if their hearts were filled with hope and good wishes or lies and greed or evil and deviousness. Right at this moment, he cared not if they belonged to the Order or if they belonged to Voldemort. This was not a time for judgment for surely no one could be more evil than Voldemort for this shocking, mindless mass massacre. Harry just continued on and on, fearing that he was running out of time.

How many souls can one weary young King save anyway?

He had no idea how much time had passed. Exhaustion was pressing down upon him from every side, more mental than physical for he was nothing more than a conscious mind. The task he had set himself and embarked upon without a moment's hesitation was unending. He had awakened thousands and left before they could offer a word of thanks or a smile of gratitude. The world was such a very huge place and the ley lines were so very long and unending. The only companions he had were the ravens and they travelled with him but they cawed constantly, urging him on instead of telling him to rest. Despite their presence, he felt more alone than he had ever been. There were people he had left behind, people dear to him whose faces he could see so clearly in his mind but he tried not to for it would not help him. All he could do was continue his task, searching for the next ember in the darkness and then the one after that. He had no time to think of anything or anyone else until this task was done. He tried not to think that even though he had saved so many lives, the task still stretched out before him endlessly with no finish line in sight.

In any case, time was just... a forgotten concept.

It was some time later that Harry finally became aware of something else. He had thought he was alone except for the ravens but he wasn't. In the darkness he could sense evil lurking just out of sight. He could not see it but he could feel it. Feel its presence, feel it watching him as it licked thin lips in anticipation... but of what? Of feasting on him once he fell, overcome by the sheer magnitude of this task he had set himself? There was nothing to feed on for he was nothing more than a mind lost deep within the earth.

Harry shook his head and forced himself to reach out for the next glowing ember. It was so hard, so tiring! He wanted to stop and rest but each time he did, he could sense that evil presence again, biding its time, taunting him with a nameless dread. He was all alone. Desperate, Harry brought up the beloved faces and recalling them to mind, attaching a familiar name to each dear visage.

_Severus! Sirius, Remus! Ron! Hermione! Professor Dumbledore! I need you, I need all of you! Where are you? I can't see you anywhere... Severus..._

And finally, he saw them. Dark shadows looming out of the darkness. Shadows with shifting features and glowing eyes, exactly as they had appeared in his nightmare. He recoiled in horror. So it truly was a vision and not a nightmare, the things he had seen after falling asleep on the couch that night. That only made it worse for it meant that the burning city he had seen and the dead in it… they were real. As real as the shadows now gliding towards him. Their shapes morphed and twisted in the darkness but the glowing eyes remained. They stared hungrily at him while they whispered, the sound of a thousand dry leaves rustling on a cold dry ground. They danced and darted around him, laughing at him, mocking him. It wasn't just England that had cities of the dead, they taunted. It had happened all over the world as well.

_The sigils…_

Harry again felt like screaming. It was true for he had travelled almost halfway around the world, quickening the magic of countless souls both human and non-human. The thick density of the dark shadows he could not awaken would be the Muggles and they were dead. To have something like this happen to just a small community was bad enough but for it to be worldwide! The sheer horror of it was... staggering. Harry stared at them, his mind numb with shock from trying to process it all. And then they swooped and caught him. They shouldn't have been able to, he was just a mind, he was detached from his body but they caught hold of him anyway by the arms and legs he didn't know he had. Harry shuddered at the feel of their cold, evil touch on his skin. They dragged him away and he struggled uselessly. The ravens were flying around him and cawing agitatedly but there was nothing they could do.

Harry had thought he was lost in the ley lines but when he finally stopped struggling and looked up, there was a hill in front of him. The shadows dragged him up the hill and there was that old oak tree, just like in his vision. The ley lines didn't reach up here but Harry could see them at the bottom of the hill, stretching out in all directions. He struggled desperately again but the shadows didn't care. They bound him tightly to the tree and the ropes cut into his flesh and the rough bark scratched his back just like in his vision.

At that moment, Harry knew true helplessness. There was still power in the earth, power that only he knew how to tap. There were still countless embers in the dark, waiting for him to quicken them, to bring them back to life but it was too late. He was bound and alone.

"Let me go!" he cried, struggling to free himself. "I have to save them!"

They just laughed at him, the harsh sounds ringing in his ears and echoing all around him.

"There is no one to save. This world has ended."

Their shapes shifted endlessly but their red eyes remained the same, cruel and evil. Harry struggled again, more frightened than he could have imagined.

"It has not ended! There is still time!"

But that just made them laugh even more. Harry shouted and screamed until his throat was raw but it didn't make any difference. He had drained his own magic and he was no longer connected to the ley lines. There were so many lives still waiting to be saved and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Overcome with exhaustion and grief, he hung his head and cried for the first time in his life. He had shed tears on the night of the Calling when he returned home to find Severus sitting in a pool of blood but this… this was far more devastating than anything Harry had ever dealt with. He had exhausted his strength and his magic but the sheer futility of his efforts made him want to scream.

No matter how much he had done, it just wasn't enough.

- o -

Albus and Remus were just approaching the Infirmary when Severus burst out of it. The man had been significantly weakened by the drain to his power just last night and yet he walked swiftly and unaided, his face alight with excitement. Albus and Remus glanced at each other and hurried forward.

"Severus? Is it Harry? He's awakened?"

Severus shook his head impatiently. He held his arm out and opened his fist, showing them the stone that lay on his palm.

"Harry's Heartstone! We can quicken his magic, wake him up with it!"

Severus' excitement was blazing from his black eyes. It was so contagious that the Headmaster's exhaustion seemed to lift from him almost instantly, his keen brain latching onto something Severus said.

"Wait. Wasn't there a chapter in Salazar's Book Three? About the quickening of magic?"

Severus stared at Albus and then nodded slowly. Yes. He and Harry had talked briefly about sensing the magic in others before the boy fell asleep on the couch and suffered that nightmare. It seemed a lifetime ago. Severus recalled being amused by Harry's cluelessness about the strength of his own magic, citing Dumbledore's instead of his own as an example. That boy was so – so -

"Yes," he replied tersely, swinging on his heel to head towards the dungeons instead. "I'll go get it now."

Whatever reason that had brought Albus and Remus down to the Infirmary was forgotten. Both men were now caught up in the almost palpable excitement emanating from Severus. Albus recalled the first time he had touched the Heartstone. The sheer strength of Harry's magic pulsing against his fingers had startled him. He must indeed be getting old if he couldn't remember that Harry had left his magical signature somewhere after all. By the same token, Severus had to be mentally kicking himself. Hard.

"Did you finally remember you were wearing it?" Albus asked as they entered the dark torch lit corridor leading to Severus' quarters. The latter had his lips pressed tightly together in self disgust but he shook his head.

"It was Black," he replied, glancing briefly at Remus. "He was saying there was no way for Harry to find his way back because I do not have his signature inside me and that was what reminded me of his Heartstone."

Albus gave Severus a sharp glance but there was no hint of regret or bitterness on that determined face, only a barely suppressed urgency. They strode swiftly down the corridor towards the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, Severus calling out the password long before he reached the door. He disappeared into his quarters and appeared moments later with the book he had snatched up from his desk.

"Let's go."

Severus was still weak but the wild hope surging through him lent him strength. He led the way back to the Infirmary and walked swiftly through the crowded room, not glancing at any of the beds nor paying any attention to the babble of voices. His attention was focused wholly on the door at the very far end. For the past few minutes, he had been haunted by the conversation he had had with Harry that night. He had mocked the tradition of true love's kiss then but oh, what would he not give for it to be so simple - to be able to awaken Harry with nothing more than a kiss!

Seeing the three men hurrying towards them, the Winter Lands guards quickly opened the door to Harry's room with respectful nods. Severus was not surprised to see Ron and Hermione already standing beside Black. Not too long ago, he would have been highly irritated at the sight of so many Gryffindors crowding around Harry's bed but now, he was more or less resigned to it. Everyone in this room loved Harry and he loved them back. Severus didn't know if that latter part was true for him but he was the boy's bond mate and for now, that would suffice.

Poppy stepped into the room a few moments later, a hopeful smile on her exhausted face. Sirius had found Ron and Hermione just entering the Infirmary when he went to look for Poppy, thanking her at the same time for their conversation had indirectly lead to Severus remembering Harry's Heartstone. They all gathered around the bed, expectation and hope written clearly on their faces and in the tenseness of their shoulders. Albus seated himself in the chair beside Harry's bed while Severus sank into his usual chair, automatically reaching for the pale hand he was stroking earlier.

Albus opened the book and flipped the pages to chapter four. Hermione took a step closer, peering curiously at the open book.

"Salazar's notes has a spell to wake a person up?" she asked sharply, having recognised Harry's scrawling handwriting on the pages. Albus nodded, one finger moving across the words as he searched for the section he wanted. He made a mental note to remind Severus to rewrite the book once Harry had completed the translation, both of them agreeing with each other that the boy's handwriting left a lot to be desired.

Hermione's eyes were racing down the page. Her eyes widened at one point but she kept quiet and only Ron noticed her reaction. He squeezed her hand and gave her a questioning look but she shook her head. 'Later' she mouthed to him.

"It's a good thing that Harry has already finished translating this book," Albus murmured. "Ah, here it is - ''On how to quicken magick in the sleep of death''.

"'The quickening of magic'?" Sirius asked. Severus nodded but did not turn his head.

"According to Salazar, there are two options to wake up one under the Living Death spell if a potion is not used – by using an aligning of forces or getting a wizard of exceptional power to quicken their magic and wake them," he explained. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.

"But Harry's mind is no longer connected to his magical core. How can that spell help?" Sirius asked. This time, it was Albus who answered.

"We will use Harry's magical signature from his Heartstone to call him back," he said simply. "It certainly is strong enough and should be able to locate Harry no matter where he is or how far. He should be able to follow it back to his body."

Remus nodded slowly, casting a curious glance at Severus.

"Albus will perform the spell," Severus answered the silent question in the gentle amber eyes. Remus nodded again but Sirius frowned at Severus.

"But you're his bond mate! Surely you should be the one bringing him back!" he exclaimed, not realising he was in actual fact rubbing salt in the wound. Severus' lips tightened. He supposed he should be relieved at Black's support but the man was just as lacking in tact now as he was when he was an adversary.

"Only Albus is strong enough, Black," he bit out. Albus smiled faintly, hearing the words that Severus didn't say out loud. The only other person in Hogwarts who had the amount of power required to do the spell was the one who needed it now.

"Severus will hold the Heartstone," he added quietly. "Harry needs to know who is calling him back and the spell will work much better since they are bond mates." And soul mates, he added silently as he held Severus' gaze.

"Holding that stone is the next best thing to having his signature inside you," he added gently. Severus nodded, his eyes glittering with the words he couldn't say out loud. Albus' apparent ability to read his mind left him embarrassed at most times and deeply moved at others. This time though, Severus felt both. There was no longer any need for the Headmaster to question him about his feelings for Harry – they were in plain sight for anyone to see.

Closing his eyes in a brief prayer, Severus pressed the stone to his lips, a vow silently unfolding in his heart. Once this whole mess was over, he was going to make another Heartstone and he was going to pour all his skill and his magic into it. He and Harry were still not bonded and considering his young bond mate's thoughts on sex, Merlin alone knew how long it would be before that happened. At least this way, Harry would still have a copy of his bond mate's magical signature. Severus knew he didn't have Albus' transfiguration skill or Flitwick's flair for charms but he vowed to produce the very best Heartstone he is capable of... and hope like hell Harry will wear it around his neck.

When Severus lowered the Heartstone, Sirius moved closer to him, his eyes tracing the ruby red veins on the emerald surface.

"You've been wearing it all this time?" he asked, his voice subdued. He felt Remus' hand on his shoulder and reached up to touch it, seeking comfort. Severus nodded without looking at him.

"Yes. Next to my heart," he replied. He no longer cared about what that statement implied. He no longer cared if everyone in that room knew how completely the motionless young man in the bed had stolen his heart. There was a moment of silence before Poppy raised her wand.

"Well, where would be the best place to put the stone then?" she asked, her matter of fact tone bringing everyone back to the present task at hand. She had taken Hermione's place next to Albus, ready to monitor Harry's condition.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione spoke up. She and Ron had moved to the foot of the bed to allow Poppy room. The young Gryffindor looked tired, they all did but her eyes were still sharp and alert. "Since Harry's mind is disconnected from his body, shouldn't the Heartstone be placed on his forehead?"

"Agreed," Albus said softly and smiled at her. "But Harry shares a connection to Voldemort through that scar on his forehead. The last thing we want to do is alert him to the fact that Harry is now in a very vulnerable position. Voldemort may still be recovering from the enormous spell he cast earlier but we do not yet know if he is still capable of another attack, even at a distance."

Hermione bit her lip but nodded soberly. Ron pulled her close to his side with an arm around her shoulders.

Severus heard their voices but they sounded distant as if they didn't concern him. He unfastened the top two buttons of Harry's pyjama shirt with fingers that shook slightly and placed the Heartstone directly over his heart. Everyone's gaze was immediately drawn to that brilliant green and red stone resting against that pale chest, rising and falling softly. Severus touched the stone with the index and middle fingers of both hands, feeling the familiar song of Harry's magic wash through him. Albus reached out, closing his hands over Severus'.

As one, everyone in the room except the boy lying on the bed drew their breaths and held them as the Headmaster started reciting the spell. In a moment, his powerful magic was rippling in the air. Severus stared at Harry's pale face, feeling the familiar sensation of Albus' magic soaking into him. It felt comforting rather than invasive as it called to his magic. Severus remained passive, allowing his magic to answer the call, allowing Albus to temporarily merge their magic at the point where their hands were joined in a basic form of tandem magic. They both concentrated, pushing their combined magic towards the very tips of Severus' fingers that touched the stone, letting their joined magic pulse into the stone to lift the magical signature buried deep within its crystalline cage.

Almost at once, the Heartstone began to glow, turning warm to the touch. A cloud of tiny golden sparkles appeared just under the surface of the stone and then it floated out and upward, drawing everyone's attention as the glittering particles danced and spun, filling the air with the familiar sense of Harry's powerful magic. Higher and higher the golden cloud rose with everyone staring until at length, they spread out and dispersed, seemingly vanishing into the very air itself. A ringing silence was all that was left. Everyone turned to Severus.

"Harry," he spoke softly into the silence, willing his voice to remain steady as the very air around him seemed to resonate with the addicting call of Harry's magic.

"Can you hear me? Come back, Harry."

Everyone was filled with breathless anticipation but nothing happened. Severus raised questioning eyes to Albus sitting opposite him. Everyone's shoulders seemed to slump at the same time. Poppy was the first to recover, quickly taking the opportunity to wave her wand over Harry.

"His brain signals are still the same," she stated. She wanted to add that Harry's adrenaline levels were actually fluctuating, the spikes higher than before but she didn't. It could only mean that Harry's nightmares had worsened but the knowledge wouldn't help Albus or Severus right now.

Albus nodded calmly but his eyes remained on Severus.

"These things take time, Poppy. There's no telling how far Harry is from here. We must trust in him. We must give him time to return to us."

Severus nodded tightly, his jaw clenched. He knew Albus' words were meant for him and not for the medi witch. He looked back at Harry's pale face.

"Harry," he called to him. "Can you hear me?"

But after fifteen minutes of calling his name, the result was still the same. Poppy passed her wand once more over Harry's still form, increasingly torn between staying here and going back outside to check on the chaos of her crowded Infirmary.

"Still nothing. I'm sorry, Severus," she said softly. Severus looked up, his face set in determination. He glanced at Albus and then looked back at Poppy.

"Don't be. We've only just started," he replied. At the foot of the bed, Ron's arm slipped from Hermione's shoulder. He reached for her hand instead, holding it tightly. When she looked at him questioningly, he tilted his head towards the door. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Madam Pomfrey, we'll step outside for a while and see if there's anything we can do," she told the medi witch. She and Ron were Harry's best friends but they knew Madam Pomfrey would be of more help to Harry than they were right now. Poppy smiled and nodded gratefully at her.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that," she said warmly. Severus stared at Hermione, his eyes flashing with a mixture of emotions she couldn't read.

What was it about Gryffindors that made them so self sacrificing, he wondered. First, Black and Lupin volunteering themselves for various tasks that should have fallen to him just so that he could remain at Harry's side, something he desperately wanted. And now, those two younger Gryffindors doing pretty much the same thing, taking on a little of Poppy's work so that she could continue to monitor Harry's condition.

Severus shook his head in bemusement before turning back to Harry. He didn't see the understanding smile on Albus' face or the two Marauders exchanging looks, Remus clasping Sirius' hand tightly in his. Without speaking a word, their hearts went out to Severus Snape as he called out Harry's name again, willing the boy on the bed to return to them.

- Chapter End -


	2. Chap 79: Help Will Always Be Given

**Author Notes:** Thank you for your reviews, alerts and favs. Encouragement keeps the spirit up and I look forward to hearing from you all. Enjoy this chapter.

**Appreciation:** Thank you to **Vine Verrine** for her never ending support. She had indeed kept her promise and so will I, in taking this story through to completion.

- Chapter Start -

Harry awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep due to sheer exhaustion. He was both hungry and thirsty now, his body aching all over. But more worrying than that, he was no longer alone. The ravens were still nearby somewhere but he sensed another presence. Not the evil shadows for they had finally left him after savouring their triumph to the fullest, but something or someone frighteningly familiar and just as evil. Harry looked wildly around him, the ley lines glowing enticingly before him but still out of each. He gasped when a cold thin voice sounded from the very air itself - a soft mocking laugh that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Why hello, Harry," it said. "Here you are at last and as dead as I said you would be."

Right in front of Harry, a pair of burning red eyes slowly appeared in a white, mask-like face.

_Voldemort._

Although Harry's mind was sluggish with his thoughts coalescing in slow trickles, an icy dread settled deep inside his bones. He didn't know why was Voldemort here with him, deep inside the earth. Had he disconnected his mind as well? Or was Harry just having another nightmare? He knew he was here because they had crowned him King and expected him to work miracles but why was the Dark Lord here?

"Why, I'm here to pay my last respects to the dead," continued that mocking voice as if Voldemort could hear his thoughts. "You see, the dead are buried, aren't they and here you are, six feet underground. Well, much more than that and bound to a tree instead of in a coffin but let's not quibble about the details, shall we?"

Harry shuddered, telling himself desperately that it was not true, that he was _not_ dead.

"Oh but you are," Voldemort taunted him. "Otherwise, you'd have returned to your body by now."

"My task is not yet finished," Harry said through gritted teeth, refraining from mentioning the obvious.

"You cannot finish a task when you are dead."

"I am not dead," Harry whispered even though icy cold fingers of dread were stealing around his heart.

"Do you still think so? Well then..." and the voice paused delicately, sounding thoughtful. Harry knew Voldemort was only savouring the triumph in being able to deliver the final crushing blow.

"How will you return to your body if you think you're still alive?"

Harry started. He hadn't actually thought about it.

"Because you can't, you know," Voldemort continued, still sounding thoughtful. "You're not bonded with anyone. No one has your magical signature inside them. You have foolishly separated your mind from your body, boy, in this pointless quest to save the world but you can only return to your body if someone with your signature inside them calls you back."

Harry stared at Voldemort in mounting horror, his insides a solid block of ice. Was that true? Sending his mind here was as usual, one of his impulsive acts but he had been frantic then. He hadn't thought it through. He had always managed to survive but what if this time - it's true, he hadn't bonded with Severus and because of that... oh God.

The laugh this time was full of glee, triumphant and evil.

"Yes, too bad, isn't it? You did not merge your magic with Severus' when you had the chance. It's true you have woken up a great number of wizards and witches, even my own little Eaters, even Dumbledore -"

For a moment, Voldemort seemed to struggle with an enormous rage but then he continued in a softer tone, as if he had succeeded in pushing his anger back.

"So you have done a great deal, Harry Potter, but none of them can find you to thank you. Not even that traitor you call your bond mate."

Harry didn't have an answer to that. He was numb with a mixture of despair, shock and bitter regret.

_I can never go back to Hogwarts. I will never see Severus again, or Sirius. Or Ron or Hermione._

- o -

"Harry? It's me, Severus. Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?"

Four hours had passed and the results were still the same. Nothing. It was late afternoon now and in the private room of the Infirmary, the bands of sunlight from the narrow windows had shifted higher up the stone walls. Sirius exchanged grim looks with Remus. They were both sitting opposite Severus with Harry's bed between them. The Potions Master's voice was growing hoarse from his countless pleas and his stubborn refusal to rest.

"Harry..." Severus' voice cracked and he bowed his head, overcome for the moment.

"Professor? " A cup appeared at Severus' elbow but he ignored it. Hermione sighed. She and Ron had returned to the room a few minutes ago. Poppy had relieved them by taking over the ward so that they could attend to their other tasks. They were anxious to return to Harry's side but they forced themselves to visit the temporary wards set up elsewhere in the castle instead, checking on the quantity of Muggle equipment needed, lending a hand here and there, making up a bed or carrying blankets and sheets. More and more Muggle relatives were being brought to Hogwarts by the hour. While there were plenty of students to help, Hermione needed to oversee and organise the work.

Finally, things settled to the point where she and Ron had some time to themselves again. They stopped by the Great Hall to eat a quick meal. Hermione commented that Hogwarts was starting to seem more like a hospital than a school now, what with hot food being made available almost round the clock. Ron just shrugged, hoping his acquiescence wouldn't lead to the re-emergence of S.P.E.W. After eating, they raced back to the Infirmary again. They both needed sleep and a change of clothes and there wasn't really anything they could do but they still wanted to remain close to Harry.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione tried again. Severus tried to brush the cup away with an irritable gesture but Hermione was nothing if not determined.

"Please, it's just water," she insisted, a tiny note of exasperation creeping into her voice. If Severus weren't so eaten up with anxiety, he might have thought of deducting points for her cheek. As it was, he grabbed the cup and drained it without bothering to check its contents.

"You're tired, Professor. You need to rest," Hermione stated next, taking the empty cup back and steadfastly ignoring Ron's growing look of alarm. She had never really been afraid of Snape, despite his shoddy treatment of her in the past. She suspected he rather knew that as well. Now, she decided she didn't fear him at all. She had witnessed how readily Harry jumped to his bond mate's defense whenever someone insulted him. She had seen how well Snape treated her naive friend and showed a fiercely protective streak that was heartening to see. He had rushed to the Winter Lands with Sirius and Remus to bring Harry back. He was the first one on the Quidditch pitch to raise a shield against Harry when he fought the Elder Demon. Add all these elements to the completely exhausted and worried man in front of her and she could only feel empathy for him... and a growing need to have another talk with Harry once he awakened.

"Miss Granger is right, Severus," Albus spoke firmly from the door. He had also left earlier to attend to his other responsibilities but the moment he walked into the room, he saw how pale Severus looked, the dark circles around his eyes more pronounced. The excitement that had fueled his actions earlier seemed to have drained out of him completely.

"Rest for a while. Let one of us take over."

Since the spell had already been cast, anyone who was close to Harry could hold the Heartstone to his chest and call to him. Severus' magic would be the strongest being Harry's bond mate but the others also had emotional ties to the boy. Sirius' face was eager, his hand already outstretched but Severus snatched the stone off of Harry's chest and held it tightly in his fist.

"No!"

He was loathe to let go of it. He was tired out and irritable and frustrated but he didn't want anyone else to touch Harry's Heartstone. As ridiculous as it sounded, he wanted to be the one to call Harry back. He wanted to be the only one to hold the stone. He wanted the stone to know only _his_ touch. _His_ magic. He was being completely irrational and selfish. He didn't care.

"Just a short break, Severus," Albus said kindly. "You've been at it for hours and you haven't fully recovered from the drain to your magic."

Severus had taken his third Pepper Up potion two hours ago. He stubbornly shook his head, his eyes fixed on his bond mate's pale face. Nothing. Harry had not responded to him, couldn't hear him. Harry was in a place where Severus couldn't reach him or touch him or save him from his nightmares. Albus came into the room, placing a firm hand on Severus' shoulder.

"We all want Harry to come back to us. All of us."

Severus looked up and Albus saw the stark fear and worry and pain in those black eyes. Then Severus looked down and placed the Heartstone gently on Harry's chest once more with fingers that shook.

"Harry, can you hear me? Please come back..." he whispered.

Still nothing. Severus closed his eyes and bowed his head. He exhaled shakily, the sound more telling than a sharp cry would have been. With an abrupt movement that sent his chair skittering back, he leapt to his feet. He snatched up the stone again, closing his fingers tightly around it once more. Everyone froze with their eyes on him as he struggled with his demons, his harsh breathing the only sound in the otherwise silent room. Then slowly, as if he were in extreme pain, he extended his fist towards Sirius. The latter's eyes widened and he reached out his hand hesitantly. Severus forced his fingers open, dropping the green and red emerald onto Sirius' waiting palm. Then he strode to the door, wrenched it open and left the room.

- o -

"Tell me, Harry Potter, is the idea of mating with Severus such a disgusting one? I would have thought you'd find him quite attractive."

"He is!" cried Harry before he could stop himself. He had roused himself once again, struggling desperately against the tight ropes that bound his body to the tree. He found everything about Severus Snape attractive, except possibly that infamous temper of his. He liked the man's face, his hands, his scent, his voice – oh, that voice! He respected Severus' streak of honour and courage, the meticulous and extensive potions skills that kept his nightmares at bay, that cured his eyesight and ended Remus' curse. He adored the man's firm touch, his kisses, his sarcastic wit, his rare acts of kindness and even rarer smiles - everything about him. Everything!

"Could it be the scars then?" wondered that voice with the same hateful pseudo thoughtfulness. "Or that little mark I left on his arm?"

Rage burned anew through Harry's mind, obliterating every sensation of physical discomfort. All he could think of was how devastated Severus had been the night of the Calling, unable to attend what must surely be the single most coveted event in every wizard or witch's life. He recalled the frightening madness in those black eyes, how he had almost succeeded in cutting off his own arm. Almost every single thing that Severus had suffered could be attributed to Voldemort.

"No!" Harry shouted back, rage burning darkly inside him. "I don't care about the scars! And as for your -"

"Oh, I wouldn't expect someone like you to appreciate the true beauty of the Dark Mark. No doubt you find it repulsive. Your bond mate, having such a disfigurement. No wonder you find him disgusting."

"There is nothing at all disgusting about Severus!" Harry yelled, beside himself in fury. A part of him knew he was only giving Voldemort more reasons to laugh at him but he couldn't keep quiet. Not when it was about Severus.

"And yet you've been married to him for close to a year now and still not bonded to him. Poor Severus, he must be devastated. To think that he has accepted this thankless task for which he hasn't reaped any reward at all!"

"No!" Harry shouted again, struggling futilely against his bonds, his heart pounding madly. He was still reeling from the realisation that he was stuck here for all eternity simply because he was not bonded to anyone and Voldemort's last accusation struck deep. Severus always seemed to be giving him things, taking care of him, protecting him. Had he truly not gotten anything in return other than a few stolen kisses? Had Harry not been an honourable bond mate to him?

_I knew I would one day bond with him, it was only a matter of time. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I was just not ready!_

In truth, Harry still felt that way. It was as if he were reliving Remus and Sirius' star crossed romance all over again just without the happily ever after bit. Hindsight always comes too late.

_I'm sorry, Severus... I know you wanted to have sex with me but I wasn't ready for that! I was afraid that was all you wanted from me._

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He refused to show any sign of tears in front of his enemy.

"Too bad then, Harry Potter," drawled that hateful voice. "The world has sacrificed their King just as I said they would. You have bled your magic away and soon, you will be nothing more than a memory, neither dead nor alive. A brilliant plan, if I do say so myself and far more elegant than a mere Avada Kedavra. The next time I strike, there won't be anyone to save Dumbledore and that pathetic group of his. No Saviour of the Wizarding World, no Boy Who Lived and no King. No Muggles left certainly. But everything else in this world... will be mine. I will populate it anew with creatures the likes of which you have never seen."

Harry hadn't thought it was possible to feel even more horror but he was wrong. Having seen and fought that Elder Demon, he knew that this could very well spell the end of the world. Everyone he had awakened would be at the mercy of Voldemort and whatever monsters he unleashed upon them.

"So farewell, Harry Potter. You are of course most welcome to stay here for as long as you wish..."

_No._

Someone else had spoken. A new voice, one that Harry had never heard before. It echoed in his ears but it also echoed from within him.

"Who...?" he and Voldemort spoke at the same time.

_It is time for you to return, Harry Potter. Not because you have completed your self-appointed task or because I do not want you here, in my bosom so to speak._

If the voice had a mouth, it would have smiled.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in a mere whisper while Voldemort appeared stunned into silence.

_I am Earth. I have witnessed your suffering in this task you undertake for yourself. I know that you have tapped into my resources to awaken your brothers and sisters. If all it needed were courage and determination, you could complete it yourself but it is far too large a burden for one person, even a King. _

Harry's brain was spinning madly. He was barely grasping who it was that was talking to him, let alone the actual meaning of those words.

"What - but - but I must...!"

_There is a time for everything, Harry Potter. For now, it is to return home. They are waiting for you._

The voice was female. It sounded soft and kind. It resonated with the wisdom of the ages and the suffering of past centuries. Harry could hear the endless sadness it had endured with men's increasing abuses as well as the eternal hope it kept alive for the environmental efforts that had already started in the past few decades.

"No!" Voldemort shouted suddenly, sounding furious.

_Be gone! You have no place here._

"I am Lord Voldemort," hissed the Dark Lord, sounding furious. "You cannot -"

_I have lived long before you and I will endure long after you are dead. Be gone!_

The voice had turned unbelievably powerful, stern and unyielding. Voldemort sputtered in rage but the sheer blast of power that surged out from under the ground - hot, elemental and blinding - was unbelievable. A flash of white light burst out of the ground, brighter than anything Harry had ever seen, brighter even than the King's Banishment spell he had once used. It enveloped Voldemort like a cloud, briefly lighting up the red eyes widened in shock before it vanished and took the Dark Lord with it.

- o -

By the time his helpless rage burned out, Severus found himself at the entrance to the Great Hall. He placed a hand on the doorway, the short exercise leaving him with legs shaking with exhaustion and the rest of him shaking with grief and pain. Perhaps Albus was wrong and the Marriage Stone as well. Perhaps he wasn't Harry's soul mate after all. But if he couldn't find the boy, then who could? Severus lowered his head, shocked when his eyes started to burn. No - he was not going to give up. He had vowed to share his life with Harry, he had vowed to keep him safe from harm. He sure as hell wasn't going to give up now. No matter how long it took, he was going to bring Harry back even if he had to bleed every single drop of his own blood to do it.

Severus took a deep breath, shoving down the gnawing panic that had settled in his stomach ever since last night. He walked slowly but steadily into Hall and sat down at the nearest table. It was pointless to walk all the way up to the staff table when there was no one sitting there. Besides, he wasn't sure he could reach it without collapsing halfway. There was food on the table and he ate some but for the life of him, could not recall what it was. The Great Hall was quite deserted at this time, being late afternoon. Severus drained his goblet of pumpkin juice and felt a little better. He really shouldn't push his body like this after being drained of his power. Part of him still longed to rush back to the Infirmary but he held himself back. Albus' words may have been kindly voiced but Severus recognised an order when he heard one. Besides, as much as he disliked Black, the man truly loved his godson. It was only... fair to give him a chance to bring Harry back. Weariness descended upon Severus like a thick cloud and the walk to the Infirmary suddenly seemed too far. Pushing away his plate, he folded his arms on the table and rested his aching head on them. He would just close his eyes for a moment.

The next time he opened them, the enchanted ceiling was dark. Severus blinked and raised his head from his arms, looking around. There were more people in the Hall now, eating and talking softly at the other tables. At the end of his table, two first years and one second year were eyeing him curiously. No doubt they had never seen Professor Snape (or any teacher for that matter) sleeping at the Hufflepuff table with his head pillowed on his arms and likely snoring his head off. Severus gave them a glare that could freeze blood and they quickly looked down at their plates, their little faces pale.

Severus glowered at them for half a minute more, wanting to make absolutely certain that he had frozen even their bone marrow. What time was it anyway? He stood up abruptly, the sudden movement scraping the bench back and causing a bout of lightheadedness. He forced himself to stay still for a few moments with one hand clamped on the edge of the table and then he was walking as swiftly as he could out of the hall, passing a hand across his mouth to check for drool. Just in case.

- o -

Amazed and half blinded, Harry blinked repeatedly to clear the spots dancing in front of his eyes. Then he stared around him, his senses telling him what he feared to believe.

"He's gone? How...?" he croaked and heard a soft laugh in reply.

_Not completely. But he will think twice before coming here again. _

Harry nodded. Just when he feared that all was lost, he had been given a reprieve. But now, he had to choose between love and duty, like the thousands before him throughout the ages, reluctant leaders who found themselves with a responsibility they did not ask for.

_Return home, Harry Potter. You need the help of others._

"I can't!" he cried. "There are still so many left to save!"

Thousands. No, more than that. And those were from the Wizarding World alone. What about the Muggles? The sheer number of people in the world left him reeling. Doggedly, he shook his head. Duty before love.

_You cannot do everything alone._

"But who will help me?" Harry asked, confused. He had a handful of people whom he knew would do anything he asked but surely that was not enough, not even with Dumbledore's immense power.

_There will be enough. Some of them you met for the first time at the ancient grounds where my power lines run close to the surface._

Harry's breath caught in his throat. The Calling. Stonehenge. The gathering of the world's elite.

_They are not as strong as you are but when you align everyone's forces within the ancient stones where the ground sings, you will work wonders._

Harry's head spun with the words and the implications they carried. United we stand... A cliché if ever there was one and yet he could think of none other so apt. He drew a trembling breath, closing his eyes and reaching out with his senses. So many embers still waiting to be awakened, waiting for him to breathe life into them. How could he abandon them now?

"I cannot leave them. They have made me their King," he murmured.

_You are not leaving them. Just returning to gather the strength you need. A true King leads and inspires. He knows he cannot do everything alone and must trust in others. Only then will he truly become their King._

Harry was breathing fast and hard, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. Was it... really as simple as that? Did he dare to share his burden with others? Could he trust to this extent? Was it even possible? And even if it were, what about the Muggles?

"But who will help the Muggles? They have no magical core! I tried to wake them!"

Harry broke off, unable to stomach the thought of countless lives lost. People whom he didn't know but who deserve to live in this world just as much as he did.

_I will awaken them. You can only touch those who like you, have the spark of magic inside their souls. But I have the means to awaken the others, whose sparks of life are not visible to you. I can see those sparks, I can align their life forces and tie them to my own. You need not concern yourself with them any longer. _

"I need not?" whispered Harry, torn between hope and despair. Was it possible?

_You are all my children. It is my responsibility too. _

The voice no longer sounded as if it was smiling. It held an unmistakable chiding tone.

"And you will wake them all?" asked Harry, wanting to hear a promise, a reassurance.

_I will wake those who are still alive._

It hinted at the destruction Voldemort's spell caused for of course they would be casualties, grave ones. A great rush of emotion, made up of grief and sadness, gratitude and relief, swept through Harry. His breath left his lungs in a sudden rush. He would never have been able to sleep if all he could save were the inhabitants of the Wizarding World. If this is true... and he had no reason to doubt Earth herself, then he was free to leave. Now! He took a deep breath and marvelled at the sheer miracle of the simple act of breathing, how it reminded him that he was still alive. With that thought, the ropes that had bound him so tightly to the tree fell to the ground, loosened as if by an unseen hand.

Harry pitched forward onto his hands and knees, his entire body trembling with exhaustion. He remained there for several minutes, concentrating on nothing but breathing and steadying his limbs. At length, he forced himself to his feet. He was still shaky and weak but at least he could stand and he was quite sure he could walk. He had to. He could return home now.

The question was _how_. That single word sent despair washing through Harry again, chasing away his relief. He had forgotten that he couldn't return. He was stuck here for all eternity.

"I can't go back! I've not bonded with Severus, he doesn't have my signature inside him!" Harry cried out. "Please, can you help me?"

_You do not need my help for that. He will find you. He is trying to find you now._

"Find me? Severus?" Harry murmured wonderingly. "But how? How can he find me when he didn't even know where I am?"

_He can. He has something that you gave many months ago._

The voice was definitely smiling now at Harry's obvious bewilderment.

_He will find you. All you need to do is listen and follow. Do what you can to save your kind and do not worry about the others. As I have helped you seal that capstone in place in the Winter Lands, so will I help you in this. It is time for you to return home and gather your strength._

With nothing left to lose and literally everything to gain, Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

_And remember - help will always be given to those who ask for it._

Dumbledore had said almost the exact same thing back in his third year. A shiver of almost awe passed through Harry. How could she have known? And yet, there was no mistaking the note of amusement in that powerful, ancient, gentle voice. There was a moment of silence and Harry cast one last apologetic look at those faint embers waiting for him in the darkness.

"Hang in there. I will wake all of you soon," he promised.

He then focused everything he had on Hogwarts, the place he loved most in the world. He pictured his family and friends, their beloved faces, so dear to him - Severus. Sirius. Remus. Ron. Hermione. Dumbledore. Hagrid. The ravens who had remained silent up until now started cawing gentle words of encouragement. Harry closed his eyes, a great surge of longing, pure and strong, filling his mind and soul. He longed to see everyone again but most of all, he longed for Severus. He longed to see those rare soft smiles. He longed to hear that voice that could raise goose bumps on his skin and melt his insides. He longed to be with the man whose mere presence was enough to keep him feeling safe and protected, whether awake or asleep. He longed to stay by Severus' side as he continued to deal with the circus that was his life.

Harry looked around, straining his eyes and ears. Something was shimmering just out sight. Something was hovering just beyond his hearing. He held his breath, closed his eyes and reached out with all he had. There.

Harry opened his eyes. A very faint, shimmering light seemed to flicker and dance just beyond the horizon. He started walking towards it. Then there was the faint sound of voices. He walked faster, he couldn't help it. The light was golden and green with hints of red and the closer he got, the more distinct the voice sounded.

Harry broke into a run. He was exhausted and his legs were trembling but his resolve was strong. His heart pounded madly, sheer adrenaline rushing through him, driving him on, lending him strength. In that moment of breathless anticipation, his mind and soul were perfectly united in this most important quest of all - finding his way back to his family and friends, especially the man whose life was forever intertwined with his.

- o -

More than twenty four hours had passed since Voldemort unleashed his spell. Sirius and then Remus had tried to awaken Harry but both were unsuccessful. Madame Pomfrey had popped in several times to check on Harry's signs but there was nothing new to report except that the chemicals in his blood were still spiking.

At Ron and Hermione's insistence, Sirius passed them the Heartstone. He and Remus left the Infirmary and stopped by the Headmaster's office before going down to the dungeons to check on the seventh years who were still hard at work making potions. Draco was there with some of the Slytherin students. The blond had dark circles under his eyes but his hands were steady and his blue eyes sharp and focused as he worked. The Weasley twins were there too, their faces uncharacteristically serious for once. At a nearby table, Ginny stood next to a couple of Ravenclaw students as they cleaned and sliced the ingredients. A couple of Hufflepuffs brushed past Sirius, bringing in trays of clean glass vials.

Sirius was stunned into silence as he stood in the doorway and stared, seeing determination on those tired faces and a willingness to pitch in that warmed his heart. There were representatives from all of the Houses right here in this room. He found himself fervently wishing that Harry could see for himself the rewards of his own selfless act of duty. When Draco looked up and smiled tentatively at them, Sirius smiled right back. But in the end, there wasn't much for them to do. Soon, they found themselves returning to Harry's room.

Severus swept in a while later. He looked only marginally better than before but his black eyes were fierce and alive in his pale face, brooking no refusal this time. Without a word, Ron and Hermione stood up and made room for him, leaving the Heartstone on Harry's chest. They told Severus that they would return later but he didn't appear to have heard them. At a pointed look from Hermione, Remus dragged Sirius back to their rooms for a quick shower and change of clothes. Both men were tired out and stretched out on their bed to get some sleep.

It seemed as though Remus had just only closed his eyes before Sirius was shaking his shoulder and urging him to wake up. One look into his lover's determined eyes and Remus shook the sleep from his head. It was time to go check on Harry again.

- o -

It was almost midnight. The torches in the Infirmary had burned low and the ward was mostly silent. Sirius saw Poppy beside one of the beds but she just waved them on. The two men made straight for the private room at the end, passing the other beds with hardly a glance. Again, the guards nodded respectfully and opened the door for them.

Snape was sitting there with Harry's limp hand clasped in his. He didn't seem to have heard them come in.

"I need you, Harry," he whispered, the trembling fingers of his other hand sliding gently through Harry's messy dark locks. "Please come back to me."

Harry stayed as silent and still as one who would sleep forever. A choked sound escaped Snape's lips, a laugh that was one half sob one half despair and no mirth at all. An amazing thing in itself but it was the glittering tracks on his pale cheeks that rendered the two watching Marauders speechless. Sirius heard Remus' softly indrawn breath and felt the same stunned shock himself. If he hadn't witnessed this with his own eyes, he would never have believed the man capable of something as human as tears.

Yet why should it surprise him? Sirius asked himself. He had known that Snape was in love with Harry for many months now, just after Christmas in fact. The sight of his stoic former nemesis clutching at Harry's cloak as they sailed through the choppy waves seemed to pale in comparison to seeing him with those silent tears.

"Did you know how hard Albus tried to persuade me to marry you that night? I only said yes when he said you needed me even though I didn't believe him."

The shaking hand continued to caress Harry's hair and forehead as the anguished, whispered words tumbled from the pale lips.

"Albus must have known that it was I who needed you. The man knows everything and again, he is right. I need you, Harry, more than I have ever needed anyone. Do you see – do you know what you've done? You have turned me into a Gryffindor."

A softly despairing laugh, a wondering shake of the dark head.

"Salazar Slytherin would strike me down if he knew but -"

Snape leaned forward urgently.

"Harry, I would gladly die a Gryffindor if you would just come back to me," he whispered fiercely. "Do you see now what you have done to me?"

Sirius swallowed again, uneasy and embarrassed to have witnessed this. No doubt the man would hex him and Remus to oblivion and back if he realised they were there. He glanced sideways at Remus, seeing the tremulous smile on his lover's lips. Sirius was about to clear his throat to alert the other man to their presence when Harry's fingers twitched. Snape's head jerked up so fast his neck creaked in protest, his sharply indrawn breath and that of the two Marauders occurring at the exact same second.

"Harry?" he breathed. The fingers twitched again.

"Harry!" Sirius all but shouted, moving swiftly to the opposite side of Harry's bed, Remus just behind him. Snape did not even glance up. His eyes were focused solely on Harry's face. The eyelids fluttered and a soft sigh escaped through the slightly parted lips. There was a harsh sound from Snape as he finally looked up at Sirius, his drawn face rendered full of life again with sudden, fierce hope. Sirius nodded at him, his blue eyes gleaming brightly. Then he was rushing from the room and Snape turned to the still figure on the bed once more. At last... he felt like he was going to choke with both laughter and tears. He felt elated and shaky and relieved all at once.

"Harry! Can you hear me? Harry!"

In less than ten seconds, Sirius was racing back to the room with Madam Pomfrey, his hand tightly gripping the medi witch's arm. They were just in time to see Harry's eyes open at last, focusing slowly and with effort. Harry's gaze found Severus first, slowly and wonderingly taking in the dark tangled hair, the red-rimmed eyes and the dark shadows beneath them, the moist tracks on the pale skin and the lines around the pale lips. Severus Snape was far from looking his best but a smile of utmost pleasure lit Harry's face.

It was at that moment that one of Severus' wishes came true when he least expected it. Harry had smiled at him - _him_ and not Sirius - as if nothing else gave him greater joy.

"Severus?" The voice was a hoarse whisper. It was the most beautiful sound Severus had ever heard and he felt his heart turn over inside his chest. He tried to smile back and knew it to be an utter failure. He didn't care. He was rumpled and unshaven and disheveled. He didn't care either. All he cared about was that Harry had returned to him and was awake and alive and best of all, smiling at him in the way he once reserved only for Black and Lupin.

"Welcome home, Harry," Severus whispered.

- Chapter End -


	3. Chap 80: A Huge Disaster Averted

**Author Notes:** Thank you everyone for your reviews, PMs, alerts and favourites! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

**Appreciation:** My grateful thanks to **Vine**** Verrine** for her support, valuable advice and her ability to see the things I can't.

- Chapter Start -

With knee weakening relief coursing through his body, Severus half rose from his chair and bent over Harry, pressing his lips against the boy's forehead. When he drew back, Harry smiled at him again. That impulsive salutation meant more to him at that moment than a passionate kiss would have.

"Harry!" Sirius cried out joyfully from the other side of the bed. He leaned down to give Harry a hug, almost elbowing Severus in the face at the same time. Remus hovered behind Sirius, impatiently awaiting his turn to greet Harry. The sound of the door bursting open again two seconds later was followed by Granger's excited squeal and Weasley's bellow. In light of the oncoming Gryffindor stampede, Severus sighed and released his bond mate's hand. He moved to a corner of the room and used the opportunity to compose himself. It was only when a hand clasped him firmly on the shoulder that he turned around.

"Well done, Severus," Albus said quietly. His lined face was still tired but he looked vastly relieved. Severus nodded, his eyes straying back to Harry. The noisy sounds of jubilation were giving him a headache and he moved swiftly back to the bed, deeply annoyed by all the chatter. Harry was still smiling but he looked pale and a little out of it, as if he couldn't fully comprehend what everyone was saying. Understandable really since everyone was talking at the same time.

"Enough! He's only just woken up!" Severus bit out through gritted teeth. Gryffindors though and through they were, all babbling at the tops of their voices with no thought whatsoever as to how Harry might be feeling. The two Marauders and Ron and Hermione subsided at once, smiling sheepishly at one another. Madam Pomfrey took the opportunity to elbow her way closer to Harry.

"Good to have you back with us, Mr. Potter," she announced. "Let's have a look, shall we?"

She waved her wand at the open door. A few moments later, there was a startled exclamation and the two guards standing outside ducked quickly as a box came soaring into the room. Over the next ten minutes, Madam Pomfrey performed a detailed scan on Harry, using various medical devices while the rest of them waited anxiously by the foot of the bed. Severus remained next to Harry, unable to touch him for the moment but content to keep looking, his intent gaze causing the boy to flush faintly. At length, Madam Pomfrey placed the last instrument back in the box and smiled at Harry.

"All your signs are reading normal, thank Merlin," she reported, giving Harry a pat on his shoulder. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good news, Poppy," Albus said, coming to stand beside her. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"I'll send an owl to St. Mungo's to let them know Harry's woken up," she said and turned back to Harry.

"You won't be needing this anymore," she added as she tugged the red glove off his left hand and dropped it in the box. "Your magical core is exhausted as I'm sure you know and so are you. I'm keeping you here overnight and absolutely no use of magic for the next two days at least - understood?"

Harry nodded but a vaguely haunted look had entered his eyes. Severus felt the knot of tension in his chest tighten again. There were a thousand questions he wanted to ask Harry but he forced himself to keep silent. Madam Pomfrey picked up the box and tucked it under her arm.

"I'll go get you something to eat," she told Harry before leaving the room. That was the signal for everyone to start crowding around the bed again. Albus got Harry's attention first.

"It's good to have you back, my boy," he said, smiling down at Harry. "All of us here and elsewhere are indebted to you."

"Thank you, sir," Harry murmured automatically and then he frowned. "What Voldemort did - it affected everyone, didn't it?"

Albus nodded.

"Yes, Harry. It is a worldwide disaster that none of us have ever seen before," he replied quietly. Harry's face lost what little colour it had.

"The Muggles?" he whispered. Albus closed his eyes briefly and nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he confirmed. Harry's eyes filled with remembered horror and distress.

"I couldn't wake them," he whispered. "I tried and tried... the ravens told me it was no use but I tried. I couldn't leave them..."

Severus didn't see the concerned looks Granger exchanged with Weasley nor the equally troubled ones passing between Black and Lupin. All he could think of was that on top of the nightmares Harry already suffered from, there would now be more. Merlin knew the boy took on far too much responsibility as it was. Severus' heart clenched in pain. Was Harry forever doomed to grieve over the things he had no control over while he, Severus, was equally trapped in being able to watch without being able to help?

"Harry, none of this is your fault or your responsibility," Albus said firmly. Harry shook his head slowly from side to side, looking miserable.

"I had that vision months ago," he whispered.

"Harry, you've already done so much," Severus began helplessly. He ached to comfort his bond mate but he didn't know how. He had no idea how the world was going to recover from Voldemort's madness. He had no idea how they were going to pick up the pieces and he had even less idea how _he_ was going to pick up the pieces of Harry's life.

"Harry - my parents. Thank you for waking them up. They're here now, at Hogwarts!" Hermione's voice shook but she smiled determinedly at Harry, reaching out to squeeze his hand. Harry managed a wan smile and the vague thought crossed Severus' mind that house points should be awarded for this valiant effort to pull his bond mate from his painful thoughts.

"No one can ever call you a mudblood again, 'Mione," Harry said quietly. Severus blinked. He hadn't even realised that aspect until Harry pointed it out.

"Yeah, we've been busy bringing Muggles here and taking care of them," Ron added importantly, looking as if he was bursting to tell the news. Harry blinked and then he smiled again.

"That's... cool, Ron. Really," he praised. Exhaustion had crept into his voice, blunting the pain they could hear. His eyes were starting to close despite his efforts to keep them open.

"Rest now, Harry," Albus advised kindly, patting his shoulder. "Whatever news we need to tell each other, whatever solutions we need to think of, can all wait for a while."

Harry nodded reluctantly, his eyes already closed.

"Severus?" he whispered. Instantly, Severus reached for his hand.

"I'm right here, Harry," he promised. Everything will be all right, he wanted to promise but that wasn't something he could do in good faith. Instead, he sank back into the chair. He needed a shower, a change of clothes and at least a day of uninterrupted sleep but the urge to stay with Harry was far stronger.

"Well then. Now that Harry has returned, I think it's time for us to catch up on some sleep," Albus announced as he looked around at the others, his gaze lingering briefly on Severus' bowed head. "I will sit with Harry for a few hours after which Sirius can relieve me."

Everyone nodded, recognising the order behind the kindly voiced words. Reluctantly, they started shuffling towards the door but Severus stubbornly stayed where he was. Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Wait," he said. Everyone stopped and turned back to Harry, astonished to see the smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Ron, did you say that there are Muggles here? In Hogwarts?"

Ron nodded, looking confused as he walked back to the bed.

"Yeah, mate. We brought the families of Muggle born and half blood students here so that we could look after them. You know, because they were sleeping. Not in stasis," he explained with the same note of importance in his voice. Despite her worry, Hermione had to bite her lip to hide her smile.

"We know you would want us to help them, Harry," she added quietly. Harry nodded. His eyes were closing again but the mysterious smile persisted.

"Forgot something," he murmured drowsily, "it's all right, they'll wake up. Soon."

He fell asleep immediately after that and didn't see the looks of complete shock on everyone's faces. Ron was the one who spoke first, his voice uneasy.

"Soon? How soon? And why are they going to wake up?"

But no one had an answer for him. In the end, Albus reminded them that they were supposed to get some rest. Sirius was the last to leave, looking longingly back at his godson before Remus urged him away. As soon as the door closed, Albus looked down at Severus who deliberately chose not to meet his gaze.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, Severus. If Harry's condition continues to be stable, it's off to bed with you," Albus said. "A bath and a good night's sleep and you will feel a new man."

Severus looked up.

"But what Harry said –" he began. Albus shook his head.

"Everything else can wait," he said firmly. Severus' lips tightened mutinously but he nodded. Albus' expression then softened a little.

"Now that he's come back, you won't keep him in the dark much longer, I hope?" he asked, the faint twinkle in his eyes instantly reminding the other man of their conversation after Harry had had his nightmare. Severus sighed and ran his free hand down his face. He was resolved not to hide his feelings from Harry anymore in light of his recent plan to woo the boy but the idea of actually verbalising them terrified him. He had never felt like this about any of his past lovers. He also couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that Harry would probably be more shocked than flattered. But surely the boy must have some inkling of how he felt by now, naive as he was?

"I won't," Severus promised at last, his tone reluctant. "But... later. I'll choose the right time."

"I'm glad to hear that," Albus replied with a smile. "He needs that reassurance now more than anything." He gave Severus' shoulder a pat and walked out. Severus waited until the door closed before turning back to his bond mate.

"Would you be shocked, Harry? If you knew?" he whispered, reaching up to stroke the unruly dark hair from the pale forehead.

Albus was as good as his word. He entered the room exactly ten minutes later with Madam Pomfrey. Despite his reluctance, Severus released Harry's hand, allowing the medi witch to check Harry again. She reported that he was doing as well as expected, gave Severus an encouraging smile and then excused herself.

"I'll stay with him now," Albus reminded Severus who sighed and strode to the door. When he pulled it open, he was taken aback to see the ward a hive of activity, surprising since it was only half an hour past midnight. Madam Pomfrey saw him and ran over to him.

"Merlin help us all, the Muggles are awakening!" she cried.

- o -

Hermione and Ron came rushing back to report that the Muggles in the temporary wards were waking up, only to find the same situation happening in the Infirmary. Albus left Severus with Harry and took Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and some of the senior students aside. He gave them swift instructions to reassure the confused Muggles, explain where they were and move those who were uninjured to the Great Hall where they would have something to eat and drink while waiting to be brought home. Under no circumstances were they to be left roaming around the school. As Muggles, they saw only the crumbling ruins of a castle instead of an enchanted and elaborate one. It would be only too easy to get trapped in one of the hidden rooms or corridors where no one would find them for hours.

Albus then rounded up the teachers to his office for a brief meeting. Even though less than half an hour had passed, more owls had begun arriving from the Ministry of Magic and elsewhere. The news was the same - Muggles all over the world appeared to have woken up at the same time. They had no idea what had happened, only that they had suddenly been jolted awake from a sound sleep.

Those who were living in the countries experiencing daylight when the spell first struck were horrified to find themselves lying on the floor of their offices or homes instead of in bed. Many more awoke to find themselves injured after having fallen down stairs or gotten involved in accidents and still sitting in their wrecked cars. Emergency relief centres had already been set up by wizards and witches where they lived. Within hours, the Muggle communities started to function mainly on their own with disaster recovery being the first priority. Emergency teams were being dispatched in every city around the world to stop floods and fires, clear accidents and streets. Ambulances wailed as they struggled through snagged traffic to remove the dead and to transport the injured to medical centres. Enforcement officers were dispatched to prevent looting and restore order. It would take months for everything to get back to normal but at least, it was a start.

Albus read the latest parchment delivered by owl and looked up at the others.

"No one has any idea what has happened but as one might suspect, they are attributing this miracle to Harry Potter."

Severus opened his mouth to protest but Albus held up a hand.

"Yes, I know. Harry has already tried to wake them up without success. I don't think it was him. Besides, none of the Muggles recall seeing anyone in their dreams calling out their names."

"Albus," squeaked Flitwick. "Could it be that the Dark Lord's spell was only temporary? Lasting a little more than a day?"

Albus shook his head.

"Madam Bones has said that the spell would last at least three to four months. I don't think Voldemort would execute such an elaborate plan to have it last only a day, otherwise the result would not be as severe as he obviously planned it to be," he said slowly, one hand massaging his temple. "Poppy has done a quick scan on some of the Muggles here and their signs are all normal. It's as if they just... woke up."

"Albus, Harry knew," Severus cut in. "He said that they would awaken soon."

"Well, we'll just have to wait for him to wake up and let us know, won't we?" Minerva spoke, her voice matter-of-fact. Albus nodded in agreement. There didn't seem to be anything else they could do but wait.

"If this is indeed happening worldwide, a disaster and tragedy of epic proportion has been averted. I'm not sure how long it will be before Voldemort himself finds out. At any rate, we should be able to send all the Muggles back to their homes by sunrise. I hope classes can resume tomorrow, that is Thursday." He sighed and looked at Severus, his eyes twinkling a little.

"I am more relieved than I can say, Severus," he added. "With the Muggles now awakening all over the world, the foreign governments will be occupied in assisting their Muggle counterparts and for the moment at least, Harry won't be the first thing on their minds."

He saw the flicker of relief in the dark eyes and smiled.

"But only for the moment I fear. And now, we need to adjourn to the Great Hall to speak with our guests. Minerva and Filius, if you would be so kind as to prepare the portkeys? I would like them to return home as soon as possible."

Severus stood up with the others. He was still feeling rather weak but immensely relieved as well. He hoped that the Dursleys would be amongst the first to leave. He hadn't met them when they arrived and despite his thirst for revenge, didn't intend to. That would have to wait for another day. For now, Severus wanted to be with Harry when he next woke up.

Despite the air of almost giddy excitement filling the school, things moved efficiently. The few Muggles who had sustained serious injuries when they fell asleep had already recovered and soon, everyone had been moved to the Great Hall. By the time Albus, Severus and the other teachers arrived at the hall, the four house tables were crowded. Students were sitting with their Muggle relatives as the latter group sampled Hogwarts food for the first time. It had to be strange to wake up in a ward set in a crumbling castle and to eat finely prepared food in what appeared to be an open courtyard with cracked stone tiles - according to Seamus' father - but they were for the most part, accommodating.

Even the frantic potion making down in the labs had paused. Severus saw Draco, the Weasley twins and a handful of other pureblood students peeping curiously into the crowded hall. Severus was seated at the staff table along with the other teachers but he kept his gaze up at the star studded enchanted ceiling, glaring at it. He was aware of the curious speculative glances thrown his way by the Muggles, no doubt courtesy of the horror stories their children had been telling them about the notorious Potions Master.

Albus called for silence and made a brief speech, welcoming the Muggles to Hogwarts and apologising for the less than grand surroundings they were seeing. He only gave a brief explanation for what had happened but luckily, Voldemort was a known name to most of the Muggles present. He then informed them that port keys were being prepared so that they could return to their homes as soon as possible. As he concluded his speech, Severus tried to slip away via the door behind the staff table but Albus caught up with him.

"And now, Severus, it really is past time you got some rest," the Headmaster declared, his smile was kind but firm. He held up a hand when Severus started to protest.

"That is an order. It will take a couple of days before you fully recover from the drain to your magic and we need you at your best. You can sit with Harry in the morning."

Severus glared at him.

"He could be awake by then!" he protested before he could stop himself.

"That's beside the point. You'll get to see him later. Now off you go, that's a good boy."

Severus scowled darkly and shook off the Headmaster's hand with somewhat bad grace. He strode off towards the dungeons as fast as possible. The sooner he obeyed Albus, the sooner he could return to Harry's side. By the time he neared the corridor that led to his rooms, his anger had dissipated. It was replaced by the now familiar sense of exhaustion and accompanied by a good dose of chagrin. The hopeless words he had whispered to Harry just before the boy awoke came back to haunt him with embarrassing clarity. The anguished tears that had fallen only made it worse.

Severus gnashed his teeth together feeling hot and cold. For the love of Merlin, he hadn't even cried when his Mother died! The worst thing was, he hadn't been alone with Harry then. Black and Lupin had come into the room. They had to have seen his tears and heard every word he said, every stupid _sappy_ word about being turned into a Gryffindor. Severus' cheeks burned. He would never live down the teasing. Never. He would have to find a way to hex Black behind Harry's back or perhaps blackmail him. Somehow.

Severus snarled out the password and entered his rooms, unaware of the raised eyebrows of the man in the portrait on his door.

- o -

_Seven hours later..._

It was just past nine in the morning. The Infirmary was empty by now, surprising when just a few hours ago, it was teeming with people. Severus was feeling much better after a hot shower and some sleep even if he still wasn't back to his usual strength. The two Slytherins branded with the Dark Marks were only just beginning to stir in their beds. Severus spared them only a passing glance as he strode to the end of the ward. He nodded at the two Winterland guards standing outside Harry's door. They appeared to be in good spirits, opening the door for him with greetings and cheerful grins.

Severus was disappointed although not surprised to see Lupin and Black sitting with Harry. They turned around as he entered.

"Severus, you're looking much better," Lupin greeted with a quick smile. Severus nodded as he neared the bed, noting that Harry was still asleep.

"How is he?" he asked abruptly, finding it suddenly difficult to meet the two Marauders' knowing eyes.

"He woke up about an hour ago but didn't say much," Black replied. "Just drank some hot chocolate while we told him about the Muggles. He wasn't the one who awakened them but said he wanted you and Albus to be here before he explained more."

"He asked about the Dursleys as well," Lupin added dryly. Severus grimaced in distaste and saw his action mirrored by the other two men. Black then shot his lover an amused glance which the other man returned.

"Harry also asked about you, you know," Lupin offered casually. Severus's eyes snapped to him immediately.

"He did?" he asked, striving to sound casual even though his heart was racing. The ex-werewolf nodded.

"We told him Albus had forced you to go back to your rooms to get some sleep and he said 'good'," he said with a pleasant smile. Severus pressed his lips tightly together but didn't say anything. He stared pointedly at Black until the man rolled his eyes and stood up, relinquishing his chair.

"Looks like we're not wanted here," the man had the audacity to comment as both he and Lupin moved towards the door. Severus ignored him.

"But it's OK, isn't it, Remus? Seeing as how we're _all_ Gryffindors now..."

Severus glared at the door as it closed on Black's grinning face. Reaching for Harry's hand again, he tried to calm himself down by thinking of a suitable hex for Black the moment the opportunity presented itself. He was _not_ a Gryffindor! And even if he was, it was nobody's business but his own.

- o -

Harry stirred about half an hour later. Severus watched intently as the eyelids fluttered.

"Harry," he called softly. The eyelids lifted to reveal familiar green eyes and Harry gave a smile that warmed Severus' heart. He squeezed the boy's hand in reply.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine?" Harry offered with a wry smile. Severus' lips twitched.

"Why am I not surprised?" he muttered, leaning forward to touch Harry's forehead. There was no sign of a fever now, the boy's skin remained cool and dry. He breathed a sigh of relief and noticed that Harry was glancing around the room.

"Where are Sirius and Remus?" he asked. "They were here earlier." Severus frowned.

"Somewhere around," he replied shortly, not pleased that Harry was apparently longing for company other than his own. When the green eyes studied him thoughtfully, the embarrassment that Severus felt earlier returned full force. His eyes dropped uncertainly before flicking back to Harry's face with genuine anger blazing in them.

"Do you ever think before you act?" he hissed. "Separating your mind like that! What if we couldn't find you?" The realisation still had the power to scare him speechless. Harry could have been lost deep inside the earth. He could have been lost to him - to all of them - forever! Severus wanted to shake the boy.

"What if we couldn't find you!" he said again, almost snarling out the words.

"But you did," Harry replied. The three simple words spoken with utter confidence robbed Severus of his much needed anger. He floundered for something to say in return.

"Severus, how did you manage to find me?" Harry asked. "You don't have my - I mean, we haven't – we're not -" Harry broke off, colour washing into his pale cheeks. Severus smirked at him. He reached inside his robes and lifted out the chain he wore.

"With this," he said softly, seeing the green eyes widen in recognition.

"Oh," Harry breathed, his gaze on the Heartstone slowly spinning on its chain. He looked up at Severus and smiled, the emotions in his eyes speaking volumes. Severus drank in the sight. He couldn't believe how afraid he had been to let Harry know he was wearing it all this time.

"Your Godfather was the one who reminded me of this," he found himself admitting. He saw no point in denying it. "In fact, he appears to regret showing you all those leaflets about the wizarding monasteries," he added teasingly. That reminded Harry of the kiss that had come right after that and he blushed again, seemingly stunned by his godfather's change of heart.

"Well, it was your voice I heard," he replied simply. When Ron and Hermione entered the room a moment later, it was to the rare sight of their dour Potions Master smiling at their friend.

"Sorry, Harry -"

"Harry - you're awake!"

Severus gave a long suffering sigh and released Harry's hand. He couldn't wait for Poppy to discharge his bond mate so that they could finally gain the privacy of his quarters. Right on cue, Madam Pomfrey walked in. Without a word, Severus stood up and moved aside. When Albus came in a couple of minutes later with Black and Lupin, Severus knew there was no longer any hope of getting Harry to himself for the next few hours.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Harry," Albus smiled. "If you feel up to it, why don't you tell us about the Muggles?"

- o -

_Two hours later..._

Harry was sleeping again, this time under the influence of the Dreamless Sleep Draught. Severus had Dobby bring down one of the potion vials after hearing what Harry had endured over the past twenty four hours. The little elf was thrilled to see Harry awake and had actually pressed a kiss onto the back of the boy's hand, his large round eyes filled with tears of gratitude.

A sigh escaped Severus as he studied Harry's pale face. What had happened to him in the past twenty four hours was unbelievable... but then again, who else could they happen to apart from the Boy Who Lived? Disconnecting his mind and sending it deep into the centre of the earth with only the ravens for company - Severus shook his head. It was disturbing how the boy could so easily do things that boggled the mind. Travelling through the ley lines, exactly as how he had described his vision that night - it was little wonder that Harry was as drained as he sounded. Towards the end, half his words were slurred as he fought off exhaustion, determined to finish his story before sleep claimed him once more.

Albus had continued to receive updates by the hour. They were made up of both formal news by wizarding governments as well as personal notes from notable names such as Nicolas Flamel, Ollivander, the Pharaoh Nitocris and even Lord Aventine amongst others, all of them begging Albus to convey their gratitude to Harry for waking them up. Severus had also received owls from his brothers and sister, thanking Harry for the very same thing. What was more amazing was that Harry had not only woken up fellow wizards and witches but also other magical creatures of the Wizarding World, according to Hagrid who had heard the news from the centaurs. The sheer numbers themselves were staggering even if Harry had tapped into the earth's magical core to assist him.

Severus shook his head. He was just as stunned as the others were when Harry spoke next of Earth's intervention - her advice and her offer of help. Thanks to her, the worldwide situation wasn't as bleak as it could have been even with the unavoidable deaths. Harry's eyes had clouded over with grief at the mention of the worldwide death toll, steadily increasing into tens of thousands even as relief efforts everywhere got underway. Severus was once again reminded that the boy would have additional nightmares on top of the ones he already suffered from, hence the Dreamless Sleep Draught earlier.

It looked like Harry was destined to never enjoy a peaceful, uneventful life. His startling conversation with Earth reminded Severus once again of the other incredible moments he had witnessed these past few months.

A hall full of proud Viking leaders kneeling before a sixteen year old boy to swear fealty to him.

A two tonne capstone blithely defying the limitation of the spell that levitated it in favour of obeying the wizard who had cast it.

A group of towering, hissing serpents bowing their heads in respect to a slender figure they could have devoured in a single gulp.

An Elder Demon banished in a flash of blinding white light by a spell that had only existed in fairy tales up until now.

And the most recent memory of all - Harry appearing before him after he had fallen into total darkness, commanding him to wake up and bringing him into the light.

But along with the good news, there had been bad ones. Harry had been visited not only by the shadows but by Voldemort himself. Severus cursed under his breath, his free hand tightening on the arm of his chair until the knuckles showed white. He could protect Harry from tangible threats and visible dangers but he was helpless when it came to things beyond his control. How he wished that they could return to the way they were before, when Harry was just a normal student at Hogwarts with nothing more than assignments and exams to occupy his mind. But if they could, then Fudge would have had no interest in him and there wouldn't have been a need for Harry to find a bond mate who could protect him. Severus wouldn't have been chosen by the notorious Marriage Stone and he would never have had the opportunity to get to know Harry... and to fall in love with him. Severus' lips twisted at the realisation that Gryffindor or not, he was still selfish enough to be grateful that Harry was who he was, if only for the fact that he was now bound to him.

Voldemort had only been a presence deep inside the earth and was not able to harm Harry physically but his taunting words had cut him just as deeply. Harry's voice had faltered when he related the gist of what Voldemort had said to him. Severus could read between the lines enough to understand that Harry had defended him but the deep satisfaction of hearing that was marred by a more disturbing realisation - the fact that he and Harry were still not bonded was known to the Dark Lord.

Severus sighed and forced himself to relax. There was no help for it. Harry wasn't ready to consummate their marriage and in light of the next task set upon the boy's shoulders, it was just as well. They were going to contact the world's elite – whoever Harry had already awakened – and request their presence and their help in Stonehenge. It was a combination of the suggestion presented by Salazar in his Books of Light and endorsed by Earth herself, to awaken the rest of the Wizarding World.

The last thing Harry needed right now was more pressure. Severus had already decided to go the romantic route and was now more determined than ever to provide Harry with all the reassurance of the familiar and the safe - that of belonging to a family who would treat him the way he wanted and needed to be treated. Severus could only hope that after this latest quest, there would finally be time to have those conversations already so long overdue... and to take Harry on that date he had promised him.

- Chapter End -


	4. Chap 81: Together We Will Endure

**Author Notes:** Thank you again for your reviews, PMs, alerts and favourites. This is proving to be a nerve wracking challenge indeed so I humbly present the next chapter and hope that it satisfies.

**Appreciation:** Again, my grateful thanks to **Vine**** Verrine** for her encouragement and for keeping me on my 'Path of Destiny' :) In other words, reminding me that The Marriage Stone is not made up of Snarry, Snarry and just Snarry but a whole lot more. Thank you, dear. I daresay I will need to be reminded every so often on this one :D

- Chapter Start -

Harry awoke from a sound sleep about four hours later. His head felt as if it were stuffed with cotton wool and his eyelids appeared to be glued shut. Eventually, he managed to open his eyes and look around him. He had swallowed only a couple of mouthfuls of the Dreamless Sleep potion that Dobby had brought him since he was already half asleep by then. The last thing he remembered was someone carefully lowering his head onto the pillow and Severus holding his hand. He was alone now though. The room was silent and he could sense that even the main ward outside was quiet.

With a sigh, he shifted on the bed, tentatively rolling his head and shoulders before moving his limbs. He was still weak but mentally, he felt better. More alert. The thick fog of exhaustion that had clouded his mind ever since he woke up seemed to have finally lifted. The room was far too quiet though. Harry felt faintly claustrophobic, as if he had stayed here too long. Perhaps a walk to stretch his legs a bit? Madam Pomfrey hadn't discharged him but he wouldn't be breaking any rules as long as he stayed inside the Infirmary. Besides, it didn't sound as if there was anyone outside. The hallways and corridors of Hogwarts were usually teeming with students but Harry couldn't hear a thing where he was. The silence made him feel rather cut off from the world which was strange since he usually treasured his privacy. He slowly pushed himself to sit up. The room spun around him and he froze. He waited half a minute before moving again, carefully swinging his legs to the side of the bed. The room didn't move this time - good. Perhaps the unfamiliar lethargy in his limbs was a side effect of the Dream walking or whatever it was that he had done and his body just needed a bit of time to adapt.

Where was everyone anyway?

Harry found that he suddenly longed for company. He glanced at the rectangles of sunlight on the wall. It was probably late afternoon now but he felt cold. A shiver ran up his spine and distressing memories pushed against the edge of his consciousness. He ignored them. He stood up, the stone floor cold and hard beneath the soles of his feet. Taking a step forward, he swayed and quickly wrapped his arms tightly around his middle. No, he probably just needed some food and he would be fine. Harry took a deep breath and shuffled towards the door. One step... two... but his memories were adamant and somehow, he just couldn't hold them back any longer. They reared up in his mind and surrounded him all at once, pressing in on him from all sides. He tried hard to push them back, tried to stop them from breaking loose and overwhelming him but he couldn't. The memories were all about darkness and evil and death. There were more of them now, impossible to hold back and infinitely more painful than before.

The deaths from the battle last year, comprising Death Eaters and Aurors. They were compounded by the deaths of innocent residents in that Hogsmeade attack many months ago. Then more deaths arising from the recent attack of the Elder Demon on the Quidditch pitch. So many already dead... but this latest disaster! This was undoubtedly, infinitely worse. The death toll had suddenly increased so sharply, so dramatically that Harry's mind balked in sheer horror at the numbers. Thousands dead - tens of thousands, likely more.

Oh God. How long more would this continue? How much more could he take?

Harry shuddered and closed his eyes. He was freezing but something hot was clawing inside his chest and up his throat, fighting to get out. He swallowed again and again, refusing to let it escape. The screams of the dead echoed relentlessly in his mind; he tried not to listen to them. Their pale faces with their empty eyes were staring at him; he tried to look away. He couldn't. They were a part of him, they were inside him and they would never leave him. Old deaths and new ones. Those he hadn't had a chance to save for they had died the moment Voldemort cast his deadly spell. They were the ones who were not in their beds or safe in their homes when it happened. It didn't matter that they were Muggles. He was a King. He had a duty to perform. He had responsibilities to carry out. Keeping people safe was one of them. It was his duty to save them but he had failed. He had failed them all and their deaths would be his penance. They would remain with him all his life. The ones he couldn't touch. Couldn't reach. Couldn't save.

Harry screwed his eyes shut tighter as the hot liquid in his chest swelled and rose in his throat. He retched. Clapping one hand to his mouth, he staggered towards the door, his stomach roiling. He felt physically ill but there was nothing to throw up. He wrenched the door open and stumbled of the room, blinded by tears that stung his eyes. There, his strength gave out and he fell onto his knees on the cold stone floor.

- o -

Michael and Anna Granger held a brightly colored sock between them. They looked at Hermione and gave her a final wave and smile before vanishing from sight a moment later. Hermione sighed, her hand still lifted in a gesture of farewell, her mother's kiss on her cheek still fresh in her mind.

"So, that's everyone gone home, yeah?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and smiled at him. Hogwarts had been a hive of activity since early morning. Some of the students had gone back to their dorms to catch up on badly needed rest but there were still plenty to help with the clearing of the makeshift wards set up throughout the castle and getting the Muggles ready to use the portkeys. The brightly coloured socks had been reset to deliver them safely to their homes so many requested to be sent directly into their living rooms to avoid startling any neighbours by simply appearing in front of them.

Hermione's parents were the last guests to leave, having stayed back to help their daughter and the other students with tasks that couldn't be performed by magic. By late afternoon, they were anxious to go back and see to their patients and staff, their dental clinics and home, not to mention rescheduling appointments and catching up with themselves. Hermione had promised to send them back as soon as they had something to eat - she had a good guess as to the amount of work waiting for them and knew that the moment her parents went back, food would be the last thing on their minds. Ron had wanted to go check on Harry but since Hermione wanted to see him too, he decided to go up to Gryffindor Tower first to look for the Weasley twins and Ginny while Hermione enjoyed some time alone with her parents. They would then drop by the Infirmary after the Grangers left.

- o -

"You've been great," Hermione said quietly as she and Ron walked down the corridor leading to the Infirmary a few minutes later. Ron looked at her in surprise, even comically glancing behind him for confirmation that she was talking to him. Hermione smiled at him and he puffed out his chest, one long arm going around her shoulders.

"Yeah?" he said. His tone was offhand but his eyes begged for more. Hermione stopped the giggle that wanted to escape from her lips.

"Yes. You handled those urinary catheters like a pro," she teased and the giggle escaped when Ron's smile was replaced by a grimace.

"You mean when I dropped the entire tray?" he muttered. Hermione's lips twitched but she nodded as gravely as she could.

"While taking them to be emptied. Yes," she managed before bursting out laughing. Ron laughed along with her, his face almost as red as his hair. When they finally weaved their way to the Infirmary doors and peeped in, they found only the two marked Slytherin students in a deep sleep, still tied to their beds. Madam Pomfrey popped her head out of her office room to see who had come in.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," she smiled and waved them in. "Mr. Potter was still sleeping the last time I checked. Could you two sit with him for a while? I'm in the midst of taking inventory of the potions I have left, everything's in a mess..."

"It's all right, Madam Pomfrey. We were planning on doing just that," Hermione assured her. The medi witch nodded before disappearing back into her office. Ron looked around, frowning.

"Where are Brand's men?"

Hermione shrugged and started towards Harry's room.

"Probably gone to have a bite to eat. They've been -"

She gasped in horror.

"Harry!"

Then she and Ron were racing to the end of the ward where Harry was kneeling on the floor with his head down and his arms tightly wrapped around himself. He didn't seem aware of their presence as they dropped to their knees in front of him.

"Harry, what is it? Are you all right?" Hermione sounded frantic as she clasped Harry's face in her hands and raised it. His eyes were closed and he was shivering almost violently, tears streaming silently down his face.

"We're here, mate. We've got you," Ron murmured. He pulled the other boy to his feet, Hermione following quickly. The two of them tugged Harry over to the nearest bed and sank onto it, Hermione and Ron on either side of him, the way they so often sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Without a word, they closed their arms around Harry's shaking form and enfolded him in their embrace.

"It's OK, Harry, it's OK," Hermione whispered. Her heart was breaking for her friend. There was just too much going on in his life, it was overwhelming. He didn't deserve the responsibilities or the nightmares. Harry had always hated being in the spotlight and things would only get worse from now on. How long had he been alone like this with no one to comfort him? Where was Severus? Or Sirius? Remus? Harry shouldn't have been left alone! She looked at Ron, worry and distress showing on her face. Ron gave a small helpless shrug at her.

"It's OK. We're here," he said and strangely enough, his words soothed Hermione just a little. They might not be able to stop Harry's nightmares but they were here for him and they always would be.

It took some time for Harry to stop shaking. Hermione was on the verge of going to get Madam Pomfrey but Ron shook his head. He knew of Harry's nightmares. There wasn't really anything Madam Pomfrey could do and Harry already took more potions than anyone else. The only thing he needed right now was comfort from those he loved and trusted. Ron spared a fleeting thought for Professor Snape but dismissed it just as quickly. Bloody hell, they had known Harry for a lot longer than Snape had. So what if the man had held Harry's hand earlier? He wasn't going to offer a hug, was he? Not that Harry would want one from his bond mate. Ron's mind flitted back to the kiss that had been published in the Daily Prophet but shrugged it off. Professor Snape might know how to kiss - Ron shuddered at the very thought - but he most likely had no idea how to hug.

Eventually, Harry calmed down. He stirred a little and that was the signal for Ron and Hermione to release him.

"You OK there?" Ron asked quietly. Harry nodded, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Yeah. Thanks," he replied, his voice hoarse. Ron nodded, ruffling his hair.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. It was a stupid question, really. Of course Harry wasn't OK. But she didn't know what else to say. Harry turned to smile wanly at her, his eyes reddened.

"I'm fine. Thanks, you two," he whispered. Hermione gave him a brief, fierce hug.

"Did you have a nightmare, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, I'd taken Dreamless Sleep. Dobby brought some down for me. But I woke up and felt hungry so I thought I'd go look - and then I remembered - so many people - I didn't even know them. They're dead - I couldn't touch them..."

Harry's voice was soft, halting. He looked down at the floor when he spoke but when his head jerked up towards Ron, they were filled with anguish.

"How many more are going to die, Ron? How can I save everyone? I have no idea what he's going to do next!" He clenched his fists, his face contorted with pain. Hermione squeezed his shoulder, trying to offer comfort.

"But Harry, you can get inside his mind. You told us what was going to happen!"

Harry gave a bitter, mirthless laugh and shook his head.

"Fat lot of good that does! I only know like two seconds before it happens. It's too late by then! It's always too late!"

His voice was bitter and frustrated.

"It's like -" he struggled to find words. "It's like he's _playing_ with us and we can't catch up! I only know when it's about to happen and there's nothing I can do!" He made a frustrated gesture with his hands. "We can only pick up the pieces. Nothing more."

This time, it was Ron who looked helplessly at Hermione as he slung his arm around Harry. She bit her lip and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, her hand going up to rest over Ron's.

"Then that's what we'll do, Harry," she said softly. "Pick up the pieces as best we can."

Harry exhaled and dipped his head but he didn't pull away from them. Ron and Hermione's closeness and warmth felt good. Familiar, comforting and so... _right_. He was grateful for their friendship and their trust. It had sustained him throughout the years. They might not be able to fight off Voldemort but they would always stay by his side. Harry sighed, feeling drained and empty. The darkness inside him had had its way with him. When he forced it back down, it didn't resist, content to reside in his sub consciousness again.

After a minute of silence, Ron cleared his throat and spoke.

"You know, we were so busy getting the Muggles here from their homes and setting up beds and all... we didn't have time to think of what all of this meant. Plus we were falling asleep on our feet. But it's... big, you know? I mean You-Know-Who's always been bad and all, but this is... this is _huge_. I mean, what else can he do? There's no way he can even top this!"

Harry didn't say anything but Hermione lifted her head and raised her eyebrows at Ron.

"If you're trying to make us feel better, Ron -" she began and broke off when Harry gave a soft chuckle.

"It's OK, 'Mione. I know what he's getting at."

Harry sighed again and gently shrugged off their embrace. He stood up and turned around to face them, his green eyes intense.

"It's true, isn't it? Why did he do such a thing? Does he honestly want to wipe out the entire _world_? Six billion people? It doesn't make sense at all.'

Ron shook his head.

"Mate, like he's ever made sense," he said feelingly. Harry frowned at him but continued speaking.

"Like the Elder Demon - why would he do that? What had he found out in Salazar's Books of Dark? And there's going to be more, he said that to me himself. But _why_? Why destroy the world and populate it with monsters? It would the end of the world! He can't force demons and monsters to listen to him!

Ron folded his arms and frowned.

"Gone right batty, he has," he muttered darkly. "Completely mental."

Hermione was staring intently at Harry. He nodded at her.

"That Elder Demon on the Quidditch pitch. When I was fighting it, it looked at me and it got inside my mind. There was a - a dark memory inside me. That's why I was wandering around in a daze the following day, it was like there was this thick fog inside my mind. My body was trying to protect me but I couldn't think!"

Hermione nodded slowly, comprehension dawning on her face.

"So that's why you seemed so out of it the time. We didn't realise, Harry," she murmured. Harry nodded again. She noted that his gaze was sharp and focused now but he looked tense and in pain.

"Severus got rid of it for me," he explained and turned to pace back and forth alongside the bed. His feet were still bare but he seemed oblivious of the coldness of the floor.

"But if Voldemort's been summoning demons and looking at them and talking to them..." He spread his hands in a helpless gesture.

"Then he's completely and irreversibly batty," Ron summarised in the same dark tone as before. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Am I right?"

With a sigh, she nodded. There was no other explanation for what he did. Harry stopped pacing and came over to the bed. This time, he sat at the foot of the bed and sat cross legged so that he could face both his friends.

"We have to stop him," he whispered, his eyes filled with pain. "Otherwise more and more people will end up dead."

Hermione stared at him. He was the same age as them but while his face looked young - while she thought of him as young - his eyes looked simply far too old. They had seen too much. She sighed.

"You know, Harry," she began carefully, "in actuality, the number of deaths reported is not much greater than the casualties suffered in a natural disaster such as a tsunami, flood or earthquake."

Harry shook his head slowly as if the movement itself was painful.

"This is different," he whispered. "This isn't a natural disaster. Voldemort cast the spell deliberately. I saw the sigils drawn on the ground. He knew what damage this spell would cause and yet, he did it."

He got off the bed and turned his back on them, his arms hanging limply by his side. He had no idea how to fight Voldemort or to even prepare for the next devastation he chose to wreck upon them.

"What if he tries something like this again?" he whispered. Hermione stood up and walked around him so that she could look into his face.

"Then we'll fight back," she replied, her voice sure and strong as she hugged him. "All of us."

"All of us. Together," Ron echoed as he came up from behind, his arms enfolding Hermione as well as Harry.

"Thank you," Harry whispered. They held onto each other for a long moment before breaking apart, now smiling a little sheepishly at one another. Ron shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, casting for a way to lighten the somber mood while Hermione dabbed furtively at her eyes.

"Hey, where're your Viking bodyguards? Did you give them the day off or something?"

Harry shook his head with a small smile.

"Well, Dumbledore doesn't think that Voldemort will attack again so soon so he sent them back to the Winterlands by portkey. They have families too, you know."

He took a deep breath and let it out, grounding himself. He had depended on his friends' strength and support but now it was time to give back to them.

"Hey, what all of you have been doing - it's brilliant, you know. So where is everyone now? What about the Muggles? And your parents, Hermione - have they left?"

Hermione smiled, taking Harry's cue to change the subject.

"Yes, my mum and dad just left. All the Muggles have gone home. Our classes start tomorrow - oh, we have a Transfiguration essay to do - yes, Ron, we do. A lot of students are just... wandering around the castle, though. Filch too but surprisingly, he doesn't seem to notice them. And some of the students -"

She broke off and gave a guilty look at Ron who rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Harry," Hermione continued apologetically. "A lot of the students have been wanting to see you."

Harry looked surprised and Hermione rolled her eyes a little.

"You woke us all up, Harry! They want to see you, they want to thank you!"

Harry groaned, remembering the whispers and rumours that had dogged every year he had spent in Hogwarts. They had increased sharply when he married Severus and increased still more when he was named King. He could remember all the spectators at the Quidditch pitch wanting to meet him and wanting him to accept their thanks. The unexpected and very uncomfortable memory of Albus, Severus, Sirius and Remus actually standing up around the coffee table when he came out of the bedroom the following morning followed by everyone else rising to their feet when he entered the Great hall later made him want to hide here forever.

"What d'you think is going to happen the next time I walk into the Great Hall?" he asked numbly. Ron grinned at him.

"Dunno. Bow with their right hands over their hearts?" he asked wryly. Harry groaned again and Ron punched him lightly in the arm.

"Sorry, mate, but you did wake everyone up. You don't think they're just going to act as though nothing's happened, do you?"

Harry sighed and ended up grinning a little at Ron's deadpan tone. He was still smiling when Hermione stood up and patted his shoulder.

"You must be starving. I'll ask Madam Pomfrey to get you something to eat," she began and stopped. All of them turned to look at the door. They could hear voices coming louder and louder. Almost immediately, the door to Madam Pomfrey's office open and she peeped out just as the main door was thrown open with a crash. Vernon Dursley stood framed in the doorway, his round face purple with rage. Next to him was Petunia Dursley, her thin face white with an equal amount of anger. Behind them stood Dudley, looking as if he wished he were somewhere else.

"So. The Boy Who Lived," spat Vernon Dursley with a sneer that would have made Lucius Malfoy envious. In a flash, Ron and Hermione stepped in front of Harry, their wands out.

"I thought all the Muggles had left," Ron said evenly.

"I thought so too," said Madam Pomfrey grimly. She spun around. "I'm going to inform the Headmaster."

Harry stood up, placing a hand on Ron and Hermione's shoulders and gently moving them aside.

"It's all right. I'm sure they just want to talk," he said calmly.

The grim looks his friends exchanged said it was highly unlikely. Unfortunately, they were right.

- o -

Petunia Dursley had never been so insulted in her life. From the moment that impertinent werewolf slapped her – slapped her! On the face! The bloody nerve! - after breaking into her house in Privet Drive, things had not improved. He and that notorious mass murderer had treated her with unbelievable contempt. As if any of this was her fault! The journey here by portkey almost had her throwing up, it was a good thing she had been too worried to eat. Then there was the indignity of seeing her beloved Vernon and Dudley levitated onto beds instead of using more dignified stretchers. And what a ward! Old. Drafty. Lacking in everything a proper hospital room should have. Probably crawling with bacteria and germs of all kinds. She had shuddered at the thought.

Oh, her conscience has given a momentary twinge at the digs about the cupboard under the stairs but it was gone in a moment. She was definitely going to contact her lawyer the moment she returned home. But for the moment, she had to contend with weird staircases that moved, possessed paintings on the walls that talked and ghosts – ghosts! - who actually thought they had the right to speak to and move amongst living people. She hadn't talked to any of the women she had met. They had sounded like they were on _their_ side. At the first chance she got, Petunia sneaked out of the Hufflepuff Dorms and found her way back to the Infirmary, almost toppling headlong down one flight of stairs on the way. She forced herself to keep quiet since the only other patients in the ward were those sleeping but surprisingly, no one actually asked her to leave. In fact, no one seemed to want to approach her or Vernon or Dudley.

- o -

Madam Pomfrey was fuming as she hurried back into her office. That overweight husband of the horrible Squib woman and her equally overweight son were the noisiest in her ward once they had awakened, demanding to know where they were and why weren't they placed in a private room. She had also heard of the obscene amounts of food the two males had managed to put away even before Albus entered the Great Hall to talk to them. It's a wonder Harry wasn't a mad case growing up amongst such people, she muttered to herself. The sooner they were gone from here the better. She had only recently gotten her Infirmary nice and empty with only Harry and the two Slytherin students as her patients. She most certainly did not want the nasty Dursleys here anymore.

Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, she flung it into the fireplace.

"Dumbledore's office!" she cried.

- o -

The Dursleys weren't quiet as they stormed down the length of the ward but the two Slytherins slept on, oblivious. Dudley followed them but at a much slower pace, sidling past the beds as quietly as his bulk would allow him.

"So you _are_ awake, after all!" Petunia accused in an ear splitting shriek, too furious to be nervous at the two wands pointed in her direction. "They said you were sleeping but I knew you weren't! Just hiding here until we left, wasn't he, Vernon?"

"I think you should all go home," Hermione stated.

"Home!" screeched Petunia, hands on hips. "Our home, our lives are a mess! We are not going to leave until _he_ puts everything right! Until he makes up for every single wrong he's done to us. Every single indignity we've had to suf-"

"Shut up and leave. Now."

Harry was amazed. He had never heard Ron's voice sound so stern, so unyielding.

"Don't you ever step foot inside this castle again. You are not fit to be Harry's family," Ron added, speaking through gritted teeth, his blue eyes narrowed and fierce.

"All of you - freaks! Stop protecting that ungrateful brat! Stand aside!" yelled Vernon, a thick blue vein throbbing dangerously in his temple, looking like it was about to explode.

"You were supposed to have taken care of Harry! How could you!" cried Hermione angrily. "You were the only family he had!"

"He - was - _never_ - a - part - of - our - family!" screamed Petunia. She seemed beside herself with fury, her hands clenched into shaking fists. Ron and Hermione both heard Harry's sharply indrawn breath.

"He's nothing like our Dudley! He's a freak! Abnormal!" roared Vernon.

"How dare you!" Hermione cried but Harry squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"How did you manage to hide when everyone else has been sent back?" he asked quietly. Petunia sniffed in disdain.

"I'm not stupid," she spat at him. "I can see everything, you know," she added. "All your moving staircases and your portraits. I just found a deserted classroom on the fourth floor..."

"You're a Squib. That means you're one of us," Ron said flatly. Petunia's eyes bulged in shock.

"No!" she cried. "I'm nothing like you!"

Again, Harry tightened his grip on Ron and Hermione's shoulders, gently but firmly moving them to the side.

"Yes. You are nothing like us, Aunt Petunia," he said quietly, his green eyes burning with a mix of hurt and anger. "We would never call one of our kind a _freak_."

His voice shook at the last word. Ron's fingers tightened on his wand, rage burning inside his chest. How many times had Harry been told that and by the very persons who should have protected and taken care of him?

"Don't you speak that way to her, you ungrateful boy!" shouted Vernon, his face contorted with rage, spit flying from his mouth as he shouted. "What about the food we put in your mouth, the clothes on your back!"

"We never should have taken you in," Petunia added venomously. "You're nothing but a lazy, useless fre-"

There was a bang like a gunshot and everybody froze, Petunia's mouth still open.

"Don't."

It was just one word. One word spoken in a low voice hardly above a whisper, shaking with barely controlled rage.

"Don't. Insult. My. Bond mate. Ever. Again."

The three Dursleys swung around. Four men had come into the ward and were pointing their wands at them. Severus was flanked by Albus, Sirius and Remus. The looks of identical anger on their faces caused Vernon and Petunia to move closer to each other, and Dudley to give a frightened squeak.

Staring at all four men but at Severus in particular, Harry could see why. He had never seen the Potions Master looking so furious. The man was standing ramrod straight with his head held high and his pale face set with anger, cold fury radiating off him in almost tangible waves. His black eyes were filled with contempt as he glared at the family that had made Harry's growing up years a living hell.

- Chapter End -


	5. Chap 82: Seeing to the Dursleys

**Author Notes:** Many thanks once again for your reviews, PMs, alerts and favourites. I hope this chapter satisfies and I promise there will be more Snarry in the next one. I've been waiting for that too, trust me! :D

**Appreciation:** My heartfelt thanks to **Vine Verrine** who has a deeper understanding of Severus Snape than I do. We would both be lost without your guidance, girl.

- Chapter Start -

"Bond mate?" Vernon repeated, sounding as if he had heard wrongly. "What the bloody hell is that?"

Severus didn't need any introduction to know that this man – overweight with a purple complexion, walrus moustache and tiny eyes – was Vernon Dursley. He had thought that all the Muggles had left Hogwarts but Fate it seemed was on his side for once. Here at last was the golden opportunity to take the Dursleys down a peg or two, hopefully more. Much more. Good, purred Severus' Slytherin side. The fact that both Vernon and Petunia seemed quite unafraid of him was even better.

"It means that Harry and I are married," Severus replied in that same soft voice as he came nearer. That voice was known to reduce swaggering seventh year students to quivering wrecks. He was gratified to see the two Dursleys take a step back. "It means that he is my bond mate. It means that I, Professor Severus Snape, will not allow _anyone_ to insult him in any way."

Vernon sputtered with rage just as Severus hoped he would.

"Married? What rubbish is this?" he exclaimed, his mouth turning down in disgust. Beside him, Petunia looked as if she was going to be sick.

"You two are men!" she announced, looking horrified.

"A same gender marriage in the Wizarding World does not carry the stigma and narrow prejudices that exist in the Muggle Word," Severus intoned dryly as he stopped in front of them.

"But – but he's underage! It's illegal!" Vernon exclaimed. He sounded outraged as if he had been denied his right to protest against something related to Harry's welfare. Severus lifted an eyebrow.

"I assure you, he is of marriageable age in the Wizarding World," he countered silkily. "Our union is perfectly legal."

"That makes it even more depraved! Immoral!" Vernon declared. "I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

He looked past Severus, eyes narrowing to slits as he spotted Albus. He pointed a fat finger at the old wizard.

"You must be the Headmaster! How can you stand there and condone what this man says? He's a professor - a teacher, isn't he? You're saying that it's all right that he and Harry are - are _married_?"

He sounded as if he were about to choke.

"Freaks!" cried Petunia right on cue. "Freaks, the whole lot of you!"

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry protested.

"Stay out of this, boy!" roared Vernon. Severus spared Harry a swift glance, noting his distress. He cursed under his breath. The boy truly was incapable of fighting those he cared about. It made Severus even angrier at the Dursleys. He turned back and pinned Vernon with a glare.

"We are not freaks," he stated coldly. He noted that the Dursleys seemed alarmed at anything that was outside of what they deemed 'normal' behavior. It made his lip curl in disgust. Such narrow minded people they must be, fearful of anything they didn't understand. In their world, they must be frightened at being thought strange, terrified of being gossiped about. None of them were worth Harry's notice or regard. Not even for a second.

"Well, we can say whatever we want to!" added Petunia determinedly. Harry's past and his being a wizard had always made her family extremely uncomfortable. She and Vernon had thought that things would finally improve once their nephew no longer needed to stay with them but life had taken a turn for the worse. Bad enough that they were suffering from inexplicable claustrophobia and had lost all sense of taste but the recent events over the past two days left them lost and bewildered. The news of Harry's marriage on top of everything else was, to put it mildly, a rude shock. It was made worse by the fact that his spouse was a male, a teacher and about twenty years older than him. Something so abnormal should not even exist but since it did, should be kept out of sight as much as possible and not ever mentioned. To have it openly flaunted in their faces as if it were something normal was just... _wrong._

Dudley did not say anything. He just turned to stare at his cousin as if he had never seen him before turning to stare at Severus with the same amazement.

"That is correct," Albus said calmly. "They were married to protect Harry from unscrupulous people who would otherwise use him but we all think it a good match."

Vernon gave a disbelieving bark of laughter.

"A good match? Protection against people who would use him?" he echoed. "Likely this man-" that same finger was now pointed at a furious looking Severus, "is the one Harry needs protection from!"

He didn't have to spell out what he meant. Severus clenched his jaw tightly. He caught the sound of a low growl and distantly wondered if it had come from Black, Lupin or from his own throat.

"I have never laid a hand on Harry," he stated. It wasn't strictly true, of course. He had touched Harry and kissed him and caressed him on a number of occasions. He had even – once or twice and in pure anger - grabbed the boy hard enough to cause bruises. Severus would willingly admit to all that if pressed but he absolutely refused to believe that his actions put him in the same category as the Dursleys. For the most part, he had considered Harry's feelings and put them above his own. He might be stumbling around in the dark sometimes but he had done his best to be an honourable bond mate. The fact that Harry trusted him and considered him family was proof of his success and he would fight tooth and nail to keep it that way. Severus gave Vernon a look of utmost loathing.

"But you get a kick out of bullying those weaker than yourself, don't you?" he sneered.

"I am his uncle!" Vernon stated, outraged at being insulted by what he deemed an abnormal person, well beneath him. "He lives in my house and as such, he will be punished as -"

"You admit that you hit him then?" Sirius accused in a shout. He took a step forward, hands clenched into fists by his sides. Remus' hand clamped onto his shoulder immediately, stopping him in his tracks.

"Let Severus handle this," he whispered reassuringly.

"My Vernon hasn't done anything wrong!" Petunia protested, half stepping in front of her husband as if she alone could protect him from the contempt of the angry wizards facing them.

"Hasn't done anything wrong?" This time, it was Remus who couldn't control his disbelief. Vernon's face turned a couple of shades paler but he gathered himself and chuckled nastily, hands on hips.

"That's right. I've not laid a hand on Harry," he said righteously.

"That is a lie," stated Albus, his voice colder than anyone had ever heard it. "You have thrown objects at him to wake him from his nightmares. You have kept him locked in a cupboard for ten years. You have starved him for days at a time. You have deliberately excluded him from every single family event you, your wife and your son have enjoyed. You have demonstrated a gross neglect of his physical and mental well being."

There was unmistakable pain and regret in that last sentence.

"Sir, you don't have to..." Harry began helplessly. Ron moved to his side, squeezing his shoulder.

"Leave it, mate," he advised. His voice was comforting but his eyes were hard as he glared at the Dursleys. He hoped Snape was only just getting warmed up because this was something he really wanted to see. Vernon blustered angrily again, his sweaty face going purple and white by turns. It was Petunia who spoke next, her own thin hands fisted by her sides.

"So what if we have?" she demanded defiantly, barely sparing her nephew a glance. "He isn't our son! He's abnormal!"

There was another bang like a gunshot and she squeaked in surprise. Sirius had to grab hold of Remus to stop him from lunging forward. Neither of them saw how close Severus was to snapping. His wand was pointed at Petunia, his hand literally shaking with rage. That was just a warning blast but the next curse would be the real thing. The Cruciatus, he thought wildly. He was no stranger to the Dark Arts after all. He was a Slytherin, a pure blood and a Death Eater. He had a plethora of dark curses at his command, ready to be called up and cast with nothing more than a vicious thought. He had cast the Cruciatus Curse before and suffered from it as well. He knew all too well what it felt like - as if someone had touched a lit match to your nervous system, setting it ablaze until it felt as if your entire body and every hair on your head was on fire. Yes, the Cruciatus Curse just might do for Petunia. Without conscious thought, Severus raised his wand. A snarl of rage had twisted his lips, his eyes glittered feverishly.

"Severus...!"

The sound of that familiar voice made him freeze. Despite his rage, Severus turned to meet Harry's gaze. The green eyes were wide and horrified. They spoke silently to him. It was that more than anything else, that stayed Severus' hand. He panted for breath, seeing the pain in Harry's face as the boy shook his head in a silent plea for mercy. Severus squeezed his eyes shut tightly, fighting down his rage. Not in front of Harry, he vowed to himself. He had already lost himself to madness the night of the Calling. Harry had caught him sitting in a pool of his own blood, trying to cut off his arm. Severus had yet to forgive himself for that shameful incident. He didn't need another one. With utmost reluctance, he lowered his wand.

Petunia gave a scornful, though shaky sounding laugh.

"So you care for Harry. Well, you must be the first," she mocked. Harry flinched at her words, his pale face losing whatever colour it had left. With a snarl, Severus flicked his wand and Petunia screamed. She clapped her hand to her cheek, her eyes wide with shock. Severus watched her with a mixture of detached satisfaction. As a rule, he did not use his wand on women but Petunia deserved that. She actually deserved more than a mere stinging hex. How could Harry have survived so many years of abuse? And how could he and Black and the others have failed to catch the subtle signs on the boy? He himself had been guilty of laying into Harry with taunts, taking points and awarding detentions with vicious fervour ever since the boy arrived at Hogwarts. It might have been a necessary cover for Severus but his past actions left the bitter taste of regret in his mouth even now.

"How dare you use that on me!" Petunia screamed at him.

"How dare I?" Severus mocked her in turn. "Oh, I _dare_. Push me again and see what else I can do. _I beg you!_"

He was itching to throw another curse at her. He knew so many after all. All it would take was a subtle shift of his mind and the words would dance on his tongue, awaiting his command to bring the curse to fruition. He saw Petunia clench her fist and a sudden image popped into his head. He remembered Harry unconsciously stroking his own hand while worrying over the table etiquette of a formal Wizarding dinner at Briarwood Hall. Had Petunia hurt his hand in the past? Severus' lips pulled back in a silent snarl. Because if she had, he knew of a simple but deadly Burning Hex. It gave no flames and left no scar but it would strike with painful intensity at random times throughout the day and night. When it did, the sufferer's motor reflexes would freeze and the nerves spasm in pain, both combining to guarantee severe headaches, involuntarily dropped items from the hand, and complete and mortifying loss of balance and control. Oh, that would serve that wretched woman very nicely indeed.

Petunia opened her mouth but Severus raised his wand and she subsided at once, staring at him with one hand still clapped to her cheek. She seemed to finally notice the snapping fire in his black eyes and took a step back with something like fear entering her eyes.

"How can you say that about Harry?" Hermione whispered, her voice shaking. Ron nodded, sliding his arm around Harry who stood with his shoulders hunched, looking embarrassed and distressed.

"He's your nephew, your own flesh and blood!" Ron added, equal disbelief and anger in his voice.

"You swore to take care of him!" Sirius growled. Petunia dragged her hand down and rounded on all of them, the red patch on her cheek bright and visible.

"I promised to take him _in_," she corrected venomously. "I made no promise to take care of him!"

She glanced at Severus and took another step back. The look in his black eyes had turned deadly.

"Neither of you are fit to take care of Harry," he stated coldly. He yearned to do something to assuage the rage swelling and pounding wildly inside him. That hex was too minor to even bloody count, but it would not be prudent to bring out the more volatile ones now, not with the number of witnesses present. Nor would he resort to physical violence. Slytherins were cold and calculative, not easily given to spontaneous, impulsive acts. And yet the Gryffindor inside him was urging him to do just that, goading him to throw more curses at the Dursleys, coaxing him to set aside his wand in favour of causing broken bones and pain with his fists.

Insisting that he exact revenge on the persons who had hurt his bond mate physically and mentally for so many years.

"What gives you the right -" Petunia began again.

"I am Harry's bond mate!" Severus interrupted her furiously. "That gives me _every_ right to do so!"

"Don't you speak to my wife like that, you gay freak!" Vernon yelled. "I won't stand for it!"

Once again, Severus teetered on the edge of outright violence. He whipped up his wand again. Eternal Boils, he decided vengefully. Huge mounds of swollen flesh bubbling with thick sticky pus, causing the sufferer extreme discomfort and sleepless nights. Speaking of sleepless nights, perhaps he should add Perpetual Lice where no shampoo or hair product in the world would relieve the unbearable, eye watering itchy symptoms let alone cure it. Not even the use of fingernails hard enough to draw blood. Oh yes, that one would do very nicely for Vernon. Severus' eyes glittered with anticipation. When someone pulled on his other hand, he swung around with an impatient growl.

"Severus - don't," Harry pleaded in a whisper, his eyes wide and beseeching. "They are - please don't!"

Merlin, not _again!_ Severus squeezed his eyes shut, gnashing his teeth as he fought down his rage for the second time. The Dursleys did not deserve this consideration and Merlin knew he did not deserve this torture. Bloody loyal Gryffindors, he fumed, unable to admit to himself even now that a single look from those expressive eyes could sway him.

"Fine!" he snarled at Harry. "Have it your way!"

"Yes, you listen to him, you gay -"

Before Vernon could complete this sentence, Severus swung towards him. Swift slashes of his wand caused deep cuts to appear on Vernon's glistening forehead and on both cheeks. Blood immediately began dripping from the wounds, mingling with beads of sweat. Vernon grunted in pain and wiped a hand across one cheek, tiny eyes widening at the smear of blood on his palm.

"What the - you cut me!" he yelled. For a moment, he looked as if he wanted to charge right at Severus but then he changed his mind and began searching frantically in his pockets for a handkerchief to staunch the blood.

"Listen to me, all three of you," Severus hissed icily, including each of the Dursleys in turn with his cold stare. "None of you will ever lay a hand on Harry again!"

"As if we want to touch a freak like him," Vernon dared to sneer even as he clapped his handkerchief to his forehead. Spit had appeared at the sides of his mouth. He threw Harry and then Severus a disgusted look. "Bond mates - hah! A gay union with a boy and a man old enough to be his father! You lot will rot in hell and good riddance is all I can say!"

"Uncle Vernon!" protested Harry, his voice shaking with embarrassment and hurt. "It's not what you think -"

"Who the _hell_ cares what he thinks!" Remus snarled. His amber eyes flashed fire. There was no denying the rage of the wolf inside him, barely held in check. Severus couldn't help giving Harry an exasperated look. The boy was the very personification of a Gryffindor. He could throw his useless relatives clear across the room - across the lake probably - but it was obvious he would never do it.

"Your marriage is legal, Harry," Sirius stated firmly, still holding onto his furious lover. He glared at his godson, daring him to say otherwise. "There is nothing at all wrong about it."

At any other time, Severus, Albus and Remus would have been stunned speechless by what Sirius implied but for now, they merely nodded as one.

"Enough!" Severus growled at the Dursleys. He had had enough. If he had to hear one more insult from either one of them, he would lose whatever control he still had left and punish them the way he longed to. "You know nothing of our world and nothing of our customs. You know nothing of honour, love and respect. There is more of that in our marriage than you will ever know but rest assured it is not your concern!"

Reining in his anger with difficulty, Severus reached out and grabbed a fistful of Vernon's shirt, yanking the man closer to him.

"But know this," he growled ominously, his hot breath fanning the man's face. "None of us wanted to check on the three of you. None of us even _cared_ if you were dead or alive."

Severus didn't have to look at the two Marauders to know they were nodding their heads in grim agreement. Vernon blinked up at him, mouth working uselessly, face turning purple, puce and white in turns, rather like a spoiled neon sign in nauseating colours. Severus was far from finished. He twisted his hand, tightening his hold on the man's shirt and pulling him closer, his own face mere inches away from Vernon's sweaty, bloodstained one. The man started to choke as his passageway was constricted.

"The only reason you three are here and being taken care of is because of Harry," Severus hissed. "Because he still - Merlin only knows why - thinks of you as his relatives."

He could not say the word 'family'. It would ruin the word for him.

"You all owe him your worthless, useless lives. All he ever wanted growing up was love and acceptance but you couldn't even give him that."

Severus swallowed, fighting back the rage bubbling up inside him again. At this point, even a good backhand right across that hated face would do. But no, he would not stoop that low. He refused to because stronger than the need to lash out at Vernon was the need to drum some sense into him. And stronger than that was the urge to let Harry know how wrong he was about the Dursleys, how wrong he was in thinking he was not worth their attention or love. He was worth _everything_ to Severus. He wanted Harry to know it and he wanted the Dursleys to know it. They had no right to brainwash his bond mate into thinking otherwise.

"You may not care to know this but the boy you abused for ten years and during every single summer holiday since then is widely acknowledged in our world as our King. The leaders of our people seek his counsel and the great warriors of our lands bow to him."

Severus released Vernon's shirt and thrust him backwards in disgust, leaving the man to stagger a couple of steps before losing his balance and sitting down hard on the floor, breathing in gasps.

"King?" Vernon muttered disbelievingly. Petunia hadn't moved to help her husband. She had turned her head to stare at Harry. Severus spared a fleeting moment to wonder why Albus standing behind him was strangely silent and another fleeting moment to hope he stayed that way. He wasn't quite finished putting Harry's nasty relatives in their place.

"Harry has power, dignity and maturity the likes of which you will never attain," he hissed, his tone cold and final. "Neither you nor your son will ever be even one tenth of the man he is, not even if you live for a hundred years."

The Dursleys seemed to deflate almost physically, now looking as if they were reluctantly digesting what he had said. Severus suspected the word 'King' had rather thrown them. He turned to Petunia, making sure she knew his derision included her. She hadn't appeared scared of him before but now she almost quailed as he glared at her.

"None of you will ever know the love, respect and loyalty Harry incites in all of us. We would die for him if he asked us to. I doubt you will find anyone who would do the same for you!"

With that parting shot, silence reigned in the Infirmary. It was broken only by the harsh breathing of the Potions Master and the man sitting down on the floor in front of him.

"Severus!"

Severus blinked and swung around. Black and Lupin were grinning at him, grinning so widely he was surprised their faces hadn't split. Black took an eager step forward and gripped Severus hard by his upper arms, looking like he was a frightening hairsbreadth away from following up with a hug.

"You have my gratitude," he said simply. His voice was shaking with emotion, his eyes gleaming brightly. Severus stared back at him, the Slytherin in him still fearfully anticipating a Gryffindor-style hug. Remus stepped closer and clasped Severus' shoulder, his amber gaze as intense as his lover's.

"And mine as well," he said quietly. The two men's words and steady gazes brought realisation upon Severus, settling slowly on him like a cloak that was thick, warm and real. He had felt it before, briefly, when the two Marauders allowed Harry to climb into his bed in the Winter lands without saying anything. He had felt it again when Black unhesitatingly offered to be his Second in the duels at the Ministry of Magic. But it was only _now_ that Severus felt as if the House of Black had truly and officially accepted him as family. Not because of what the Marriage Stone decreed but because it was what Black and his mate wanted. A year ago, Severus would have been horrified to consider a dog and an ex-werewolf family but all he felt now was a deep sense of satisfaction and another of belonging. He stared back into Black and Lupin's fiercely approving eyes and knew that no further words were necessary. They understood each person's importance to Harry on a much deeper level now. The three of them were his family... and Severus was terrified he might actually disgrace himself by breaking down if he tried to utter a single word.

In the end, it was Albus who broke the silence.

"Sirius, Remus - would you two be so kind as to Apparate our guests home as soon as possible?" he requested. His words were polite but his voice colder than any of them had ever heard it. "I am sure they do not want to remain a minute longer in Hogwarts."

Both the Marauders' eyes gleamed. Travelling by portkey wasn't comfortable but Side Along Apparition was worse. Remus strode over to Vernon. He took a leaf out Severus' book, hauling the man to his feet with nothing more than one hand fisted in his shirt. Sirius turned to Petunia with a decidedly evil smirk. With the bright red patch on her cheek still visible, she scurried to the door where Dudley was nervously waiting for them. Sirius winked at Harry before following them all out of the Infirmary.

If Severus had thought the earlier silence loud, it was now deafening. He stared straight ahead of him with his jaw tightly clenched. When Poppy's head had appeared in Albus' fire a few minutes ago, Severus had practically leapt from his chair, frantic to reach Harry's side. Black and Lupin were apparently of the same mind with the result that all three men had gotten momentarily stuck at Albus' door, each one trying to get out at the same time.

Severus sighed and looked down at the floor. He hadn't really exerted himself much physically but his body was trembling with reaction. It reminded him that he still wasn't fully recovered from the drain to his magic. Worse, he had laid bare his emotions for everyone to witness. He had done irreparable damage to his reputation as the Head of Slytherin House. He had lost his temper in front of the Headmaster and three students - it didn't seem to matter to Black and Lupin. He had hexed two Muggles. And given the chance, he knew he would do it all over again. He would not apologise for threatening the people who had starved and abused Harry for so long. He actually would have preferred to have Vernon Dursley alone so that he could hex the man to his heart's content and then beat what was left of him to a pulp but this dressing down would have to suffice. It was another one of his wishes come true after all...

The silence got more and more oppressive. Finally, Severus gave in and looked at Albus. The lips were pressed tightly together in seeming disapproval but oh Merlin, the shoulders were shaking and those bright blue eyes were twinkling! Severus scowled, feeling inexplicably annoyed instead of relieved. He wanted to see anger and disapproval. He _expected_ to see disapproval, damnit!

Feeling unaccountably nervous, Severus turned his head the other way. Weasley was staring at him with his face pale and his eyes wide.

"Bloody brilliant," Ron whispered, sounding awed. Severus almost winced. He turned to the next person. Granger. Her eyes fairly shone as she smiled tremulously at him.

"I agree, it's completely brilliant," she said softly. Severus blinked. Well, at least he had Harry's best friends' complete and fullest support.

Oh, Merlin. _Harry._ He had abused Harry's relatives and hexed them right in front of him! He would have done more too, if the boy hadn't protested. Severus took a deep and steadying breath. There was no help for it, it was over and done with. The only thing he could pray for was that he hadn't completely destroyed Harry's trust in him, that he wouldn't see disappointment or anger on that beloved face.

Before he could change his mind, Severus turned to look at Harry and froze. The boy was indeed staring at him but those beautiful green eyes were wide and shining, those rosy lips parted in wonder. Harry was looking at him as if he had done something... _heroic_. Shoulders slumping in surprised relief, Severus took a quick step towards the boy, hungrily reading the emotions flashing in those soulful eyes. Wonder. Gratitude. Happiness. And a pride that made him want to puff out his chest and crow to the heavens. With his mind completely empty of words, he simply reached out a hand.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked as he seized his bond mate' hand and pulled it closer. Severus gave a somewhat dazed nod as Harry reached for his other hand, holding both tightly in his grasp. He didn't say anything more but he didn't need to, everything he felt was reflected in his eyes.

"Well!" said Madam Pomfrey. She looked at a complete loss for words, standing there with her lips pursed and her hands on her hips, forgotten wand dangling from her fingers. She was looking at Severus as if she had never seen him before. "I have _never_ before seen such -"

Severus sighed and reluctantly pulled his hands free, holding one up.

"Don't start, Poppy," he said wearily. Madam Pomfrey sniffed and muttered something under her breath about grown men, self control and the utter lack of it. Then she rounded on Harry instead.

"There are wards on that door, Mr. Potter!" she informed him, pointing at the open door of the private room. "They should have informed me the moment you tried to leave the room! How on earth did you get out without triggering them?"

She sounded as bewildered as she looked. Severus exchanged a grim glance with Albus as Harry frowned at the door, looking confused.

"I didn't know that. When I woke up, it felt too quiet so I just wanted to come out here, stretch my legs a bit," he admitted. Madam Pomfrey swung around to Albus and he chuckled at the look on her face.

"Never mind, Poppy," he said gravely. "If you recall, we have already experienced a previous situation where Mr. Potter was also able to get past our wards. May I ask if he is well enough to be discharged?"

Madam Pomfrey pressed her lips together. She gave Harry a quick but thorough scan with her wand before nodding her head.

"I daresay that food and rest are all Mr. Potter needs to make a full recovery," she conceded reluctantly and gave Harry a stern look.

"Your magical core is still recovering, young man. That means no using magic until tomorrow at the earliest and only for classes!" she stated before bustling off. Harry exchanged a relieved grin with his friends.

"Severus."

The Potions Master's eyes closed for a moment before he turned around.

"Headmaster?"

"That was quite a... display you gave us. I'm afraid I cannot condone such behaviour, as noble as your intentions were. As Headmaster, it falls to me to pass out suitable punishment."

Albus looked grave, his voice stern. Severus merely inclined his head. A quick glance told him that Harry and his friends looked indignant. Granger was actually opening her mouth to say something but Severus sent her a quelling look and nodded at Albus.

"I accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate, Headmaster," he said calmly. Just don't ask me to stay away from Harry, he prayed silently.

"Very well," Albus pronounced, still looking stern. "Your punishment is to take Harry back to your quarters and make sure he has something to eat. Then the two of you are to have a good rest from now until dinner after which we will discuss our plans for waking up the rest of the magical population."

A surprised, strangled sound came from Weasley and an equally surprised giggle from Granger. Severus blinked.

"What?" he asked before he could stop himself. Albus' blue eyes were now twinkling merrily at him again. Severus could hear the trio's relieved laughter behind him. He nodded calmly, schooling his face into its usual inscrutable expression.

"As you wish, Headmaster," he murmured. He glanced sideways at Harry and wasn't surprised when the boy beamed happily at him.

Albus took his leave after telling Harry to forget about everything else for the moment and just focus on getting his strength back. Ron and Hermione talked to Harry next. Severus waited, stoically ignoring a couple of stray giggles and hushed comments that reached his ears. After what seemed like a long farewell, Ron and Hermione finally left. Before Severus could approach his bond mate, Madam Pomfrey bustled back with Harry's clothes. She handed Severus a list of potions that she had run out of and indicated which were more urgently needed while they waited for Harry to change.

Severus was aware of Harry's curious gaze on him as they left the Infirmary together. He refrained from acknowledging that look, feeling unsettled and vulnerable. The moment they reached the main school corridors, several students milling around called Harry's name eagerly, trying to thank him. It was only the sight of the tall and scowling Potions Master beside him that deterred them from coming any nearer. Harry nodded and smiled but as he did not stop to speak to anyone, the two of them made it down to the dungeons with minimal interruption. It was Harry who spoke the password to the portrait this time, smiling happily at the painted founder of Slytherin House as if they were good friends. Severus felt a little left out especially when the large green snake hissed what sounded like a welcome to Harry.

"Go take a hot shower. I'll order some food for you," Severus told Harry as soon as the door closed behind them. The boy nodded but glanced around their living room first as if he had been away for some time. A soft hoot drew his eyes to the fireplace and Harry smiled when he spotted Hedwig on her perch. He went over to stroke her, laughing softly when she nipped his fingers affectionately.

"Yes, it's good to be back," he told her before crossing over to the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

- Chapter End -


	6. Chap 83: Mental and Physical Scars

**Author Notes:** Hello and thank you so much again for your favs, alerts and reviews! *bows* I don't think I've ever spent so much time on one chapter as I have for this one so hope you'll enjoy it! Sirius and Remus will be making an appearance in the next chapter.

**Appreciation:** My ever grateful thanks to **Vine Verrine** who also knows Harry much better than I do :D

- Chapter Start -

A chill lingering in the air reminded Severus he hadn't spent much time in his quarters over the past couple of days. He waved his wand at the fireplace, creating a welcome blaze that spread both heat and light. With a sigh, he sat down on the couch, conscious of the weariness creeping through his body once more. The hold Voldemort still had on him was made all the more obvious by the fact that everyone else apart from the two marked Slytherin students and himself seemed as right as rain the moment Harry woke them up.

Severus summoned Dobby and ordered food for two persons, casually mentioning to the elf that Harry had already been discharged. He was duly rewarded with a happy squeak, gushing thanks and a tray laden with sandwiches, pastries and tea. It reminded Severus of the lunch he and Harry had had on Monday - just two days ago - along with the kisses that came after that. Did Harry still remember they had a date on Friday night? Or had he already forgotten?

Severus frowned as he glanced at the closed bedroom door. Harry might not want to go on that date given all that had happened. He was sure to be devastated at the still rising death toll around the world; Severus himself had blanched upon seeing the latest numbers in Albus' office earlier. Given that Harry had almost broken down in his arms after learning of the six deaths in the Hogsmeade incident, Severus wasn't sure how badly the boy would react to this latest disaster. The only thing he could do was to make sure he was there to offer comfort when the shock settled in. In the past, he might have summoned Black or Lupin to be there for Harry but he no longer wanted to. It was his right, his responsibility and he would not entrust the privilege to anyone else as long as he was able.

Come to think of it, a date might help to distract Harry from the troubles of the world, at least for a couple of hours. Surely that in itself was a good thing? Harry had so little time to himself as it was. Severus picked up a pastry and bit into it thoughtfully. The past few days had been particularly hectic what with the Elder Demon attack, the Calling, followed by the Wizengamot incident and culminating with the Dark Lord's spell. Everything else had simply been shoved aside - Harry's schoolwork, their sword lessons, the translation of the remaining Books of Light, the translation of Ventus' notes on his research to cure the vampires... With a pang, Severus realised that Harry didn't even have time for Quidditch practice anymore. He personally didn't care too much for the sport but he knew Harry loved it with a passion.

Severus put his half eaten pastry down, his appetite deserting him. With everything and everyone making demands on Harry's time, he too was guilty of wanting some of the boy's attention for himself. After all, they had finally begun to make some progress on their relationship. Was it wrong to make a claim on Harry's free time when he had so little of it? But he wouldn't be making any demands, Severus argued with himself. If anything, he just wanted to give Harry a break from the madness that surrounded him constantly, give him a couple of hours where he didn't have to think of delegates or demons, vampires or vendettas, parseltongue or politics, homework or heroics. Didn't have to think of anything or anyone except Severus.

A sneer of self disgust twisted Severus' features. So much for his noble intentions... but Merlin, he missed having Harry all to himself! He missed the quiet evenings where they sat in companionable silence as they worked on their respective tasks. He missed the nights where Harry slept beside him, lost under the influence of the Sleeping Draught but beside him nonetheless. He also missed their sword lessons where he could revel in his young bond mate's contagious enthusiasm and growing skill, his graceful movements and that intoxicating magic humming beneath the smooth skin, damp and flushed with exertion.

Severus took a deep breath and focused his thoughts. Now was not the time for his mind to wander down inappropriate paths. Harry had only just been discharged, for Merlin's sake! One thing at a time. The date - perhaps it wasn't selfish to still want that. Not if Harry himself wanted it. The boy had enjoyed his kisses that afternoon, hadn't he? Severus smirked quietly to himself. So what should he plan for Friday night then? Neither of them were recovered enough to enjoy dancing lessons just yet but a quiet dinner for two would be nice. The problem was, he wasn't in the mood to cook anything. The house elves could but they had been working so hard lately, preparing meals round the clock in addition to their usual workload. Severus grimaced, attributing his sudden concern for the Hogwarts elves to hanging around too many Gryffindors lately. Well, what about a boat ride across the lake instead? That would be nice too, almost on par with walking in the moonlight. The problem was, such a date called for music. A serenade, even. Harry liked his voice but he might not be too keen on hearing his Potions Master break into song.

Deciding he was getting nowhere on this, Severus abruptly turned his mind to something else. Albus had asked him to stay with Harry as his punishment despite both of them knowing it was anything but that. Was the Headmaster hoping that he would use this opportunity to confess his feelings to Harry? Severus scowled darkly, not relishing being reminded of his emotional outburst earlier. Hadn't he already confessed enough when he scolded the Dursleys? Hadn't he practically laid his soul bare then? Damn the old man for interfering!

Severus clenched his jaw and poured himself a cup of tea. Not that he regretted his display of anger earlier. He and Harry were married. They were bond mates. He was fully entitled to say whatever he wanted to!

And obviously, he had.

- o -

For the past several minutes, Harry hadn't been able to think of anything but Severus' handling of the Dursleys. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the tub, automatically going through the motions of showering as he played back the events of the past hour or so. He was embarrassed that Ron and Hermione had witnessed his break down earlier but he treasured their unconditional support and friendship. They had been his best friends since first year up until now, through thick and thin. Harry was pleased they were with him still and that his marriage to Severus had not changed anything between them. He wasn't surprised at the Dursleys' sudden appearance in the Infirmary. No doubt they felt their 'visit' to Hogwarts incomplete without first giving him a piece of their minds. It was good that someone had remembered to bring them to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't help wondering who had gone to Privet Drive in person to retrieve them. He didn't imagine they had been gratefully thanked for their efforts.

That reminded him of their insults. Harry flushed deeply, wishing with all his heart that Ron and Hermione hadn't heard them. He should be used to his relatives by now but their biting words still managed to get under his skin, particularly Aunt Petunia's barbs. So she still thought him a freak and an unwanted responsibility. Nothing new there but it hurt all the same - she was his mother's sister after all. On the other hand, Uncle Vernon's denunciation of his marriage to Severus was something Harry could brush off quite easily. The man disapproved of anything that didn't fit neatly into what he perceived as 'normal' or 'expected'. Magic was one of them. A same gender marriage was obviously another. Dudley had been surprisingly quiet through it all but then again, he was a bully. Bullies responded only to power or strength that was greater than theirs and there was certainly plenty of both especially after the four men burst into the Infirmary.

Now that was a sight Harry knew he would never forget. A grin tugged at his lips but it disappeared when he recalled the more cruel insults the Dursleys had thrown at him and at Severus. Each one left Harry's heart aching with pain and his face burning with shame. He had thought he would be immune to them by now. He had thought he wouldn't care but he was wrong. The angry words from Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus, and their united front in coming to his defense meant a lot to him, like spreading a soothing balm over a painful wound. Harry found himself grinning again when he remembered how emphatically Sirius had stated that there was nothing wrong with his marriage to Severus. He would definitely have to tease his godfather about that.

Severus' rage though, was... _magnificent_. He had been utterly furious and had no qualms about showing it. Every single biting word he uttered, every single dark look he threw at the Dursleys made Harry's chest swell with pride and wonder. He should have expected that. Even on the first day of their marriage, Severus has slammed Draco against the wall and threatened him with a beating for making a sexual insinuation against his bond mate. But this time, the man's rage just surpassed everything else - Harry had actually feared for his relatives' well being a couple of times.

Of course, Severus might have been simply defending his honour as his bond mate but he had shown more emotion than Harry had ever seen him show. He could almost believe what Hermione had said before, about how Severus had grown fond of him. Ron and Hermione's indignation, Dumbledore's regret, Sirius' and Remus' anger... all their reactions mattered deeply to Harry but Severus' passionate and furious reaction perhaps mattered most of all.

- o -

Severus heard the bedroom door open. He turned to see Harry already dressed in his pyjamas, his feet bare and his dark hair wet and unruly. The light flush on his pale skin hinted at his hot shower. Severus had to pull his mind back from wandering down another equally inappropriate path. He watched closely as Harry came forward and sat down in his chair, giving the roaring fire an appreciative glance.

"Have something to eat before you sleep," Severus ordered almost curtly, motioning to the tray. He busied himself with pouring another cup of tea, watching as Harry nodded his thanks and grabbed a sandwich. Severus finished his half eaten pastry, pleased to see Harry polish off three sandwiches, a pastry and two cups of tea. By the time the boy finally put down his cup with a satisfied sigh, Severus had decided which conversation they were going to have first. They had so many things to talk about but the most important thing now was to make Harry see how ridiculous his relatives' accusations were. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, drawing the boy's attention.

"Harry," Severus began quietly. "I'm sorry you had to endure so many years of abuse under the Dursleys' roof."

As expected, Harry's cheeks flushed with colour.

"It's all right," he said quickly. Severus shook his head and shifted closer, reaching for Harry's hand.

"It is not all right," he stated firmly. "How they have treated you all this time is - " He shook his head regretfully. "I wish we had known."

He knew of Harry's independent and stubborn streak. He knew how the boy hated to be pitied but he still wished Harry had told someone of his plight - Albus or Sirius or somebody. Severus wished he had known. He wished he could turn back time to make things better for Harry who it seemed was destined to never enjoy a peaceful, happy life.

"They didn't have a -"

Severus glared at him, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"I don't care what they did or didn't have. What they did was still wrong. Trust me, Harry, they are not worth your consideration. They are narrow minded and bigoted people with absolutely no understanding of our world or our culture."

Severus waited for a moment for his words to sink in before continuing.

"Take our marriage, for example. It is one that is sanctioned, legal and fully accepted in our world. There is nothing at all depraved or unnatural about it."

The Dursleys' words still left a bitter taste in his mouth. They had been rude, insulting and completely nonsensical. Harry grew up with Muggles and had already been uncomfortable enough at the idea of marriage to an older man and his Potions Master, no less. Severus hadn't missed how deeply the Dursleys' accusations had hurt the boy. Once again, he had to swallow the hot rage bubbling up in his throat. Harry bit his lip and stayed silent. He was uneasily aware that less than a year ago, his reaction had been a watered down version of the Dursleys'. Now, he couldn't imagine not being married to Severus, couldn't imagine the man not being a part of his life. Long and elegant fingers found Harry's chin, lifting his face so that he was forced to look into intense black eyes.

"Do you think that our marriage is wrong?" Severus asked slowly. "Have I done anything that would make you think that?"

Harry flushed again but he shook his head at once. The man had never been anything but caring and honourable towards him. It was just horribly awkward talking about it. Severus closed his eyes in a brief prayer of thankfulness before holding Harry's increasingly embarrassed gaze again.

"There are many people here at Hogwarts who love and respect you," he reiterated his earlier words. "The Dursleys may think you unusual -" he refused to use the word 'freak' in front of Harry - "but that is because you have power and abilities they do not understand. We do, Harry. We know you are special. We know what you are capable of. What your useless relatives think of you are frankly, nothing you should concern yourself with. Ever."

Harry looked away, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"I tried so hard. I wanted so much for them to like me, to accept me," he admitted at last, his voice low and ashamed. Severus squeezed his hand comfortingly, resisting the urge to drag him into his arms.

"You don't need the Dursleys to feel accepted," he stated firmly. "You have us, your family. Myself. Your Godfather. Lupin. Dumbledore. Your friends."

He watched closely as Harry took a deep breath and released it slowly, pleased to see some of the tension leave the boy's face. Then Harry gave him a searching look.

"Were you angry?" he asked suddenly. Severus blinked, caught off guard. Angry? He had been furious! Surely the boy couldn't have missed seeing his rage?

"For stopping you earlier," Harry clarified. Severus sighed and shook his head.

"In light of the punishment I got, I supposed I should be thankful you did," he replied dryly. Harry smiled tentatively at him and blinked when he got a stern look in return.

"You have to know when to draw the line," Severus told him. "All of us here will watch out for you but with people like the Dursleys..." he shook his head, "you have to learn when to say 'no'. You have to stop people from hurting you."

He knew he was speaking on behalf of Black and Lupin as well.

"I know," Harry sighed and fidgeted in his seat. "But I really don't want to hurt anyone. Too many people have been hurt by me already."

He looked haunted at the very thought. Severus pressed his lips tightly together, silently cursing himself. Why did every attempt at having a conversation with Harry seem to lead back to a guilt trip for the boy?

"This has nothing to do circumstances beyond your control. I am referring to the situations you can manage. I want you to say 'no' when you feel you should," he said clearly, holding Harry's gaze. "Even to me."

Harry's eyes widened at that, the flush on his cheeks deepening. The words instantly brought to mind what his uncle had implied earlier about needing protection from his own bond mate. It also reminded him of how Severus had kissed him two days ago and what else might have happened if the man hadn't controlled himself and backed off. Severus nodded calmly, giving Harry's hand another squeeze.

"That's right," he reiterated. "I want you to promise me that if you feel at all uncomfortable with anything we do, you are to tell me. I promise I will stop." Even if it kills me, he added silently.

"You won't hurt me," Harry protested right on cue. He felt as if his face was burning. Severus raised an eyebrow and gave him a look.

"I almost did, a couple of times," he pointed out, his voice laden with meaning. He was as uncomfortable with this conversation as Harry appeared to be but it was something that needed saying. It was an assurance he knew Harry needed. The boy fidgeted in his seat again, colour still high in his cheeks.

"All right," he finally promised before hurriedly changing the subject. "About what you said earlier - that people here love and respect me. Did you... did you mean that about _everyone_?"

Severus froze, all thoughts on being noble and honourable screeching to a halt. Merlin, why did Harry always ask the questions that were impossible to answer? There was no mistaking what he meant by _everyone_. To say 'yes' was tantamount to a confession but to say 'no' at this point was inconceivable. Severus stared helplessly into those wary yet hopeful green eyes and realised once again that Albus was right. Harry needed to be assured of this as well. Bloody hell!

"Every single word," Severus finally forced out past a painful throat. Harry's lips parted in wonder, his eyes growing wide. Was Severus speaking for himself now? Did he really mean that? The silence between them grew heavy with expectation as they stared at one another. Harry was overwhelmed even after hearing the man's passionate defense of him earlier while Severus was terrified of the very same thing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry blinked. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Severus' cheek, close to his mouth.

"Thank you," he whispered shyly. "I'm glad you said that."

Overcome with embarrassment, he quickly stood up and walked around the couch, heading towards the bedroom. His thoughts were in a whirl. Hermione was right as she almost always was - Severus _was_ fond of him! Harry wondered dazedly what he thought of it. He certainly didn't hate Severus anymore, hadn't for many months now. How could he when the man had behaved so decently to him and done everything in his power to keep him safe? How could he hate someone who had given him a comfortable home, repaired his eyesight and even cured Remus' curse? So what did that mean - that he was fond of Severus as well?

Harry's hand tightened on the doorknob. He felt flustered and anxious, his heart pounding hard in his chest. After defending Severus to Voldemort when he was lost inside the earth, it just didn't seem fair to leave the man hanging now. Especially after what he had admitted and knowing as Harry did what an intensely private person Severus was. He wanted to say something to him in return, he just didn't know what!

Hesitantly, Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder. Severus was still sitting on the couch, staring at him. Waiting for him to say something. Harry couldn't help noticing the lines of exhaustion on the man's face. Perhaps he couldn't give Severus the assurance he seemed to be waiting for but he could say something to bridge the somewhat strained silence between them now.

"I - Professor Dumbledore said for both of us to rest, didn't he?" he offered. The shy invitation in his eyes and the lovely flush on his cheeks drew Severus to his feet. He wondered absently if Harry wanted him to rest because he knew that Voldemort had drained his power or because he simply wanted him close. Somehow, the reason didn't matter. Nor did the fact that Severus hardly ever slept in the afternoons even when he had the time. The thought of lying in bed with Harry for a couple of hours sounded very inviting indeed. But the very reason it was inviting was the same one that made him feel he should decline.

"It is your bed," Harry said suddenly, his lips quirking in a small smile as if guessing Severus was going to decline. He was relieved when the man walked towards him instead, his dark gaze intent.

"Don't you mean our bed?" he murmured and smirked when Harry laughed softly.

"Our bed then," the boy agreed. Severus gave a martyred sigh. He should use the time to go over his notes for tomorrow's classes but all he could think of was how beautiful Harry looked when he laughed.

"Very well."

Harry gave Severus a sideways glance as they went in.

"This is the first time we've entered our bedroom together," he said softly. "It feels... strange."

Severus nodded.

"You have no idea," he replied feelingly. He gave a gentle push to Harry's shoulder. "Get into bed and take the other half of your potion."

Harry did as he was told. The half empty vial was waiting for him on the nightstand where Severus had brought it back from the Infirmary earlier. Harry picked it up and watched his bond mate search inside his wardrobe for clean clothes. When Severus turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, Harry shrugged.

"I'll wait for you," he said quietly. Severus frowned.

"Why?" he asked. Harry shrugged again.

"Why not?" he replied.

Severus eyed him suspiciously before going into the bathroom. He felt rather unsettled after their conversation and took a quick shower even though he didn't need to. He thought about Harry waiting up for him and decided he quite liked the idea. It felt intimate even though there was no sexual intention behind it. Harry probably just wanted to chat a little more before sleeping. They still had so much to talk about, after all. There was nothing wrong with Harry wanting to chat in bed. Hell, there was nothing wrong with Harry wanting to do anything at all!

Severus caught himself smiling a little at the mirror and glared at it. He pulled on his clothes swiftly. Perhaps Harry had changed his mind. Perhaps he was already fast asleep after taking his potion. But he wasn't. He was still sitting cross legged in bed, toying idly with the stoppered glass vial in his hands.

Waiting for him.

Severus climbed into bed and saw Harry was looking at his nightshirt with a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"I thought you weren't wearing a shirt to bed anymore?" he ventured to ask. Severus looked at him sharply. Was that hope in his voice?

"You didn't wear one the night after the Calling," Harry continued, now intently studying the vial in his hands.

"That was because I..." Severus paused uncertainly. He had deliberately left off his shirt so that Harry could see him wearing the Heartstone and know that his gift was treasured, unlike the Valentine's Day card he had made for his aunt so many years ago. When Severus saw Harry's eyes light up after realising the Heartstone had helped call him back, he decided to continue the practice. But now that the moment was here, he didn't want Harry to jump to the wrong conclusions especially right after telling him to learn to say 'no'. Harry trusted him implicitly and Severus treasured that trust. He wanted Harry to continue to trust him - with his safety, his well being and yes, even his virtue if it came to that. Having almost lost the boy for good, Severus decided he could wait a little longer to consummate their marriage. He had already waited this long after all.

"Because you wanted me to know you had worn my Heartstone all this time," Harry finished quietly for him. He had felt so out of it that day with his mind trying to protect him from the memory left by the Elder Demon but he remembered that much. Severus nodded cautiously.

"So why the shirt now?"

Severus pressed his lips together, feeling irritated. Harry was developing an annoying habit of questioning him and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Because I just thought... I didn't want -" Severus floundered for an answer and then gave up. "You don't mind?" he asked instead, the guarded tone of his voice more revealing than words could ever be. Harry shook his head solemnly. Then he gave a shrug and a smile.

"Actually, a little. But I'd much rather see you wearing my Heartstone."

_Oh._

Severus swallowed, startling warmth stealing through his chest. How in Merlin's name could he have thought that Harry would possibly mind? He grasped the hem of his nightshirt and started to lift it off and then he froze. Harry might want to see the Heartstone but he hadn't said anything about wanting to see the scars. With a small grimace, Severus silently acknowledged to himself that this was perhaps the main reason why he wanted to wear a shirt to bed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked at once. Severus shook his head.

"Nothing," he said tightly. He had torn off his shirt the night of the Calling. Harry had stopped him from cutting off his arm and had taken care of him with Dobby's help. Harry had bandaged his wound and cleaned him up and slept beside him that night. The boy couldn't have missed seeing his scars then and on the following night as well, so why in Merlin's name should it matter now?

Severus knew the answer to that. Wasn't it obvious? He wanted to be perfect. For Harry.

"If you're worried that I'll see your scars, don't be. I've seen them already," Harry said quietly.

He wanted to add that they didn't bother him at all but he couldn't. That would be a lie. The scars hinted at a violent past in Severus' life that Sirius had mentioned before, a past that Harry didn't like and wasn't sure he would ever be reconciled to. They reminded him of the fierce duels he had seen Severus fight at the Ministry on Monday morning. Severus was skilled at both wand and sword, ruthless and cunning. A deadly combination. He hadn't hesitated to wound his opponents by whatever means possible. Harry knew he had no choice - those swordsmen were professionals, out for Severus' blood. But the sight of that burning blade slashing through the air and plunging into unprotected bodies, the sound of the resultant screams and the smell of burning flesh made Harry shudder. He didn't like the violent streak it implied in his bond mate but he agreed with Dumbledore that it made Severus Snape the most suitable person to protect him. Harry had always felt safe whenever he was beside the man, awake or asleep.

Besides, after suffering Voldemort's taunts about how off putting he must find Severus' scars, Harry found himself quite prepared to overlook their origins. From what he could recall, they looked interesting. Who knows, they might even be... fun... to touch. One day. A faint sense of déjà vu assailed Harry at the thought. His body warmed and he was suddenly glad Severus didn't know what was going through his mind. The man would probably faint.

Severus was positive that not even Voldemort's sudden presence in their bedroom could distract him from Harry's intent gaze now. He hated the scars for being a reminder of his violent past, for the revulsion they must cause Harry but the fierce conviction in those eyes left him speechless, humbled and somehow... _redeemed_.

Without a word, Severus lifted the shirt off his head and tossed it onto the bed. He held himself still as Harry's wide eyes took him in, staring first at the Heartstone before the candlelight glinting off the silver bands that warded the Dark Mark drew his attention. Severus froze as Harry stared at his arm. Then the wondering gaze moved slowly back up to his shoulder and across his chest, pausing shyly at the dark, slightly puckered nipples before taking in the pale scars with frank interest. Slowly. One at a time. Even leaning closer at one point. It was about that time that Severus stopped breathing. Harry had looked at his scars too the previous time. He had even touched one of them briefly, but his mind was clouded then and he probably didn't even remember. This certainly wasn't the case now. It seemed forever before Harry was done staring and he hadn't even glanced at Severus' back yet.

When Harry finally raised his eyes, his cheeks were again flushed but his gaze was steady. No, he did not agree with how the scars had come into being but each had played a part in shaping Severus Snape into the man he was today. Put into this context, Harry found that he could accept them just as how he already accepted the man's bad temper and sarcastic wit.

"They are a part of who you are, Severus," he finally said. Severus shook his head wordlessly and started breathing again, wondering if it was possible to be undone by staring alone. He didn't know what to say - a mere 'Thank you' didn't seem remotely sufficient to convey how desperately grateful he was for his bond mate's calm acceptance of his less than perfect body. He saw Harry's eyes move to a particularly long and thin scar along his side and stared suspiciously at the small smile that appeared. Then Harry's gaze drifted upward to his Heartstone again and his smile widened.

"I'm glad you wear this," he said softly. He reached out to touch the emerald with a gentle fingertip and saw the Adam's apple above it bob up and down as Severus swallowed. Startled, Harry's gaze flew up to meet black eyes glinting with sudden, fierce emotion. Awareness shifted between them all at once, flaring bright and sharp. Once again, time slowed down to a crawl and they stared at each other in silence.

Eventually, Harry dropped his gaze. Shifting backwards, he uncapped the potion vial with fingers that shook and downed the contents in a single gulp as if he were desperately thirsty. He quickly put aside the vial and snuggled under the covers. Severus said nothing as he settled under the covers as well, watching closely as Harry's features relaxed. Then the boy turned to him, eyes already half closed.

"Severus?" he whispered sleepily.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I didn't expect you to grow fond of me, you know."

Severus blinked in surprise.

"I didn't either," he replied honestly. He waited for Harry to say something else but the boy had already drifted off to sleep. A faintly quizzical smile touched Severus' lips. He had as much as confessed his feelings earlier but it seemed that Harry hadn't quite grasped what he meant. Great, he sighed to himself. That meant another confession somewhere down the line, something he wasn't looking forward to. Severus shifted closer to Harry and lifted a hand to stroke the boy's cheek. The addicting sensation of that familiar magic humming just beneath the warm skin was something else he sorely missed. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to steal over him.

- Chapter End -


	7. Chap 84: The Meaning of Family

**Author Notes:** Thank you for your favs and alerts, and thank you even more for your reviews! They make me believe I can carry this through, and I appreciate the encouragement more than I can say. This chapter has some slash but alas, not from Severus or Harry. Those familiar with my VK stories will find my lemons somewhat different here but I'm trying very hard to follow Josephine's style, so here's hoping I succeeded! Lucius Malfoy will appear in the next chapter.

**Appreciation:** My heartfelt thanks to **Vine Verrine** for her much needed input, patience and encouragement, and to **dragonginnygrl** for reminding me of Sirius and Remus :)

- Chapter Start -

It didn't take long for Sirius and Remus to return the Dursleys to their home. They Apparated into Privet Drive's back alley this time. Petunia screeched as soon as she landed. Vernon let loose a volley of curses and Dudley landed heavily onto the road with a breathless grunt, upending a nearby trash can. Sirius and Remus just watched on with grim smiles as Petunia struggled to help her son up. The two Marauders had set an intentionally fast pace when they took the Dursleys out of the Infirmary and Hogwarts to the apparition point beyond the lake. They may have approved of Severus' stern dressing down earlier but in their opinion, the Dursleys had still gotten off far too lightly. Only the thought of Harry's obvious distress stopped them from firing off additional hexes at the boy's relatives.

Privet Drive was now teeming with Muggles. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look - this scenario was probably the same everywhere else in the Muggle world. Small groups of people were standing and talking animatedly in front of their gated compounds while a couple of Muggle enforcement officers were seen coming out from one of the houses. There were two vehicle with flashing lights on top parked right outside house number eleven. Sirius recalled they were used to transport the injured to Muggle hospitals.

The Dursleys looked around them curiously, taken aback by the unusual amount of activity going on in their street. They looked as if they had never seen so many people outside their houses at the same time. After a few moments of staring around, Vernon and Dudley went up their driveway, eager to get back inside their house. They didn't spare Sirius and Remus a second glance. Petunia continued to look around her, realisation and unease dawning on her thin face as she finally seemed to realise the extent of the devastation they had come back to. Despite their eagerness to get back to Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus waited for her to go inside. Eventually, she turned to look at them, her expression still stunned. She gave a jerky nod that might have conveyed thanks or acknowledgement before going up her own driveway. At the door, she paused to look around at the other houses again before going inside.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Sirius stated and turned to Remus. The sandy haired man was staring at the house opposite the Dursleys. Number seven. The car and the little boy and girl were no longer where they had been but the shattered windows and the deep tire tracks on the grass were a stark reminder of what they had seen just the previous day. The house looked unoccupied though. Remus sighed heavily, guessing where the family might be now. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Let's go back," Sirius said quietly. They took another look at the bustle around them as they walked back to the back alley. A quick check to ensure they were not being watched and then they held hands and Disapparated, leaving Privet Drive to recover from the shock of Voldemort's spell.

- o -

Sirius sneaked a few worried glances at Remus as they walked to their rooms. The latter was frowning deeply and hadn't said a word since they arrived back at Hogwarts. Sirius could guess at some of Remus' emotions – anger, helplessness, frustration – because he pretty much felt the same way himself.

"Are you all right?" he asked as they neared their rooms. Remus shrugged. He felt unsettled and angry, knowing that Privet Drive was just one of the millions of residential streets where Muggles lived. It would be like that all over the world. Muggles waking up to a rude shock of deaths and injuries, accidents and fires. Having to deal with something they didn't understand why was happening to them and on a worldwide scale.

Remus shut his eyes tightly, trying to force down his fast rising frustration. His feelings were amplified by the wolf inside him that couldn't be bothered with logical thinking or reasoning, but knowing that did nothing to lessen the helpless rage that was starting to eat at him. There was nothing he could do about Harry's past and his abusive relatives. There was nothing he could do about the Dark Lord's spell, and nothing he could do about the people who had died either. There was only the cold harshness of reality to deal with, such as that harrowing sight of the little girl run over by the car that had smashed into her house. Remus' emotions were suffocating him. He wanted to throw his head back and howl at the sheer injustice the innocents of the world had been dealt with.

"Just glad that Harry didn't see all that," he said shortly. His voice was low, almost guttural.

"So am I," Sirius agreed heavily, following Remus inside their quarters and shutting the door.

Remus didn't trust himself to say anything more. He felt uneasy and on edge. His body was thrumming with nervous energy which he needed to expend fast or run the risk of losing control, like he had when he went feral. The last thing he wanted was to hurt anyone, especially Sirius. His lover. His mate. Remus froze as the wolf awoke inside him, latching onto that last thought with sudden, single minded intent.

Sirius' thoughts were already drifting to the large bed inside their bedroom. Neither of them had gotten much rest in the past couple of days. He wanted nothing more than to hold Remus in his arms and crash out for a good eight hours at least. Turning around, he saw Remus staring intently at him. Sirius blinked, his keen brain catching onto two things at the same time. One was that sleep was going to have to wait. The other was that he was about to be ravished very thoroughly by a wolf. Anticipation, rather than fear flooded Sirius at the thought. He raised his eyebrows and smiled at Remus, his eyes sparkling. The unexpected thought of being made love to left him feeling alert and alive, exhaustion falling from him like a discarded cloak. Oh, sleep could _definitely_ wait in this case.

Remus was deeply grateful for Sirius' silent but obvious acquiescence. He wasn't certain he could control the emotions churning inside him this time. Before Sirius could say or do anything else, he found himself tugged forward into a fierce kiss. Remus' hands started roaming all over his body, his touch demanding and possessive. Sirius' grin widened in response. He was not in the least bit cowed by his lover's aggression. In fact, had already suspected that this was how their next lovemaking session would end ever since Remus lost his temper and slapped Petunia in her own home. Sirius hummed contentedly into the kiss as he started relieving Remus of his clothes. The task was made more challenging by the hands that seemed to be everywhere at once and the hot mouth that was intent on kissing him breathless.

At one point, Sirius actually thought briefly about asking his lover to slow down a bit but he squashed the thought almost immediately. Why in Merlin's name should they slow down when Remus had already made him wait for years? Grinning happily, he let Remus maneuver him backwards. They stumbled into the bedroom, Sirius bumping his elbow hard against the side of the door and not caring. With Remus' mouth latched onto his, Sirius simply sat down as soon as the backs of his knees found the bed. His action pulled his lover off balance and sent them both tumbling onto the sheets. Remus fell on top of Sirius, his weight pushing the air out of the man's lungs. Undeterred, Sirius simply turned his head to the side to suck in another breath before resuming their heated kissing.

Although physical intimacy came easier now that they were more familiar with each other's bodies, Remus' desperation lent a frantic, almost rough dimension to their lovemaking that excited Sirius. He exulted in his lover's dominance as they continued to kiss wildly, shedding each other's clothes with hands that shook with need. It thrilled him to know that his lover had two sides to him - the gentle side that was Remus who made love with sweet kisses and careful caresses, and the dominant side that was Moony who claimed his mate with desperate, almost rough handling. Sirius loved them both. He made no protest as Moony aligned their bodies together, pressing him into the mattress with sinuous movements of his lean hips. Sirius groaned appreciatively at the feel of their aroused bodies rubbing together. He curled his legs around his lover and tilted his head back, showing a gesture of surrender that was not lost on Moony. The man growled his approval, pressing bruising kisses on Sirius' neck and shoulders, marking the pale skin almost possessively. Sirius didn't care - Remus or Moony, this man was _his_ and Sirius submitted to him with a fierce joy that made his eyes sting. Never before was he more grateful that Remus' love for him had lasted this long and grown brighter with the wait instead of fading away.

Once again, Sirius felt his magic surge inside him, eager to meet and merge with his lover's. He rocked his hips suggestively, making Moony growl as he shifted backwards, impatient to prepare his mate for penetration. When he looked up, Sirius saw the amber of Remus' eyes had lightened almost to yellow, their expression both fierce and pleading at the same time. Sirius smiled reassuringly at him, letting his eyes shine with open want. He could feel Remus' magic curling around him and inside him, bright and warm and real. Truly, there was nothing he wanted more in this moment than to belong to his mate. He cried out joyfully as Moony claimed him soon after, joining their bodies swiftly without hesitation. They moved together after that, thrusting against each other with fast, fierce movements that suited them both far more than gentle love making would have at this time. Sirius sensed Remus' frustration, sensed he desperately needed to find release this way. He held nothing back and at last they came together with sharp cries and howls of fulfillment. Remus kept his face buried in Sirius' neck. He was panting hard, his teeth almost breaking skin as their bodies bucked into each other's. Finally, they collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

Remus rested his head on Sirius' damp chest, listening intently to the vital, pounding heart within that mirrored his own. They stayed like that for a while, slowly drifting in the afterglow of release. Sirius smiled to himself. His body was sore after that very enthusiastic lovemaking but he savoured every twinge as much as he relished each gentle kiss Remus dusted on the new bruises he had created on his neck. Sirius reveled in the silent trust between them. He especially loved the fact that Remus no longer fell over himself to apologise for Moony's aggression.

"They were worse than I'd thought," Remus said eventually. His eyes were still closed as he enjoyed the sensation of strong, sure fingers combing through his hair. When he lifted his head, Sirius was glad to see the amber eyes slumberous, the wolf at peace now after staking his claim.

"Wonder what they'd have said if they knew we were together?" Sirius commented with a wry grin, arching his head up for a kiss. Remus kissed him tenderly but his eyes flashed with remembered indignation.

"It would have given us a chance to hex them. In private," he replied darkly, something like regret colouring his voice. Sirius couldn't help chuckling at that but then he turned serious.

"Bloody narrow minded Muggles. They were horrid to Harry. I'm only sorry Severus didn't hex them good," he growled. Remus nodded, his eyes pained.

"Harry wouldn't have stood for it, you saw that. I can't believe he put up with their abuse for so many years," he sighed. "If only we'd known."

Sirius cupped his cheek, fingertips moving gently over the lines on Remus' face. He silently vowed to erase as many of them as he could.

"Not worth getting upset over, remember?" he said soothingly. Remus sighed and shifted off him, turning over to lie on his back. Sirius turned onto his side to face him, pillowing his head on the ex-werewolf's shoulder. With a tired smile, Remus curled his arm around his lover's shoulders. He was about to drift off to sleep when Sirius spoke again.

"Ron was right. Severus was brilliant, wasn't he?"

The slightly embarrassed note in his voice made Remus open his eyes. He knew it hadn't been an easy thing for Sirius to confess to.

"That he was. An honorary Gryffindor," he said affably, pulling a smile from Sirius.

"I've apologised to him, you know," he said softly. He found his head suddenly landing back on the pillow as Remus shifted, propping his head on his hand so that he could look down at him.

"You have? When?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Just before he remembered Harry's Heartstone. I've finally made my peace with him. You were right, I - I blamed him all these years. For Regulus and... well, everything." He made a sweeping gesture with his hand. Remus smiled down at him and Sirius marveled once again at how easily his lover could forgive his many transgressions.

"Does this mean no more pamphlets on those ghastly Wizarding monasteries then?" Remus teased, quirking an eyebrow in a manner that strangely enough, reminded Sirius of Severus. He chuckled.

"Yes. I'm not going to interfere anymore," he declared with a bright smile. Remus grinned back. He curled his hand around the back of Sirius' head, pulling him close for a quick kiss.

"Of course it all depends on how Severus treats Harry."

Remus gave a mock groan and pushed Sirius' head back down onto the pillow, giving him a stern look.

"He's good man, Sirius. He won't push Harry into anything. He still thinks of your godson as a boy, you know."

Sirius just pulled Remus back down for another kiss, running the palms of his hands up and down his lover's lean back. He knew Severus loved Harry, but he wasn't so sure about that last bit and resolved to continue to keep an eye on the boy. Harry was only sixteen, for Merlin's sake! Sirius ignored the fact that he himself hadn't been that innocent when he was sixteen.

- o -

Severus awoke from his nap feeling groggy and disoriented. This was why he should only sleep at nights, he groused to himself. He was a creature of habit after all. He started to turn over and froze as two different sensations registered in his sleep fogged brain at the same time - the sheets sliding over his bare arms suggesting he was shirtless, and the warm weight nestling against him indicating he wasn't alone. Severus' eyes flew open to find himself spooning Harry from behind. The knowledge brought him to instant wakefulness in a heartbeat, his body reacting with embarrassing swiftness only moments later.

Ever since they were married, Severus was careful to leave the bed as soon as he awoke to give Harry privacy. This time, he deliberately stayed where he was. Propping his head up on one hand, he stared down at Harry, admiring the long dark lashes resting against pale skin and the faint flush on those cheeks. The lightning scar was hidden under a lock of hair that had fallen over Harry's forehead. Severus gently brushed it back and was pleased to find the scar looking normal and not inflamed. He laid his head back on the pillow, conscious of the softness of Harry's pyjama shirt against his bare chest. The boy fitted perfectly in his arms like this and he smelled so sweet. Severus buried his face in the back of the Harry's neck, using his nose to nudge aside the collar so that he could breathe deeply of his scent. When Harry stirred a few moments later, Severus froze in place. He was hard and aching, and knew Harry had noticed from the way he suddenly stiffened in his arms.

"Are you awake, Harry?" Severus asked softly, careful to keep his tone light. There wasn't really anything he could do about his body's reaction save for taking a potion or two, and he wasn't going to run the risk of damaging his body permanently by doing that every day. Harry hesitated before twisting around to face him. Severus noted that the flush on his cheeks had deepened. He kept one hand draped casually over the boy's hip, craving the contact.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, eyes wide. The unmistakable feel of Severus' aroused body pressing against his reminded him of their make out session on Monday afternoon. Harry's face and body felt very warm as he stared at Severus who stared back at him.

"Good," the man purred after a moment. It was too much to ask of a self respecting Slytherin to have the person he longed for in his arms and not do anything about it. Slowly, Severus leaned forward and saw the green eyes widen still more. He paused to alert Harry to his intention, heart pounding in his chest as he waited for the boy to react, to give a sign as to whether he would be rebuffed or welcomed. It took only a moment for Harry's eyes to darken with realisation and for those soft lips to part. Severus didn't know if the boy intended to protest or permit, but he wasn't going to ask.

Closing the short distance between them, he claimed Harry's lips in a firm kiss. He was careful not to press the boy into the mattress, not wanting him to feel threatened in any way. He simply slid his hand to the back of Harry's head to bring him closer, thrilled when Harry gasped and seemed to melt into the kiss. The boy's sweet response and the feel of that intoxicating magic humming under his skin made Severus groan. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, his tongue finding Harry's and stroking it persuasively. The boy pressed himself closer with an eager moan and Severus shuddered deeply at the sound. He wanted more, oh how he wanted more! He kissed Harry again and again, drowning in the utter sweetness of his mouth. Each kiss served only to fan the fire burning inside him but they were all Severus allowed himself this time. Aware of his fast eroding control, he slowed down at length, gentling the kisses and eventually drawing away from Harry. He watched intently as Harry's eyes blinked open, revealing green depths glazed with passion. His breath was coming quickly past his swollen lips and colour was high in his cheeks. Severus swallowed hard, painfully conscious of how lovely Harry looked after being so thoroughly kissed.

"Fully awake now?" he teased instead, forcing himself to speak lightly even as his body throbbed with want. Harry squirmed a little, flushing deeper still.

"Very much so," he mumbled deprecatingly. He sat up quickly at Severus' knowing smirk, self consciously running a hand through his messy hair.

"I - what time is it now? Did we oversleep?" he asked. Severus sighed and sat up as well.

"No, we didn't but it's almost time for dinner," he said regretfully. He was loathe to leave his bed right now. He wished he could dine in his quarters with Harry instead, but Albus might wonder if they didn't put in an appearance for dinner.

"Oh."

Severus was gratified to see Harry looking a little disappointed. He bent his head and stole one more kiss from those inviting red lips before getting out of bed.

"Come on, get dressed," he told Harry. Sweeping his robes from the chair, Severus went into the bathroom to give Harry privacy to change and to give himself a chance to cool down.

- o -

Harry's steps slowed down as they neared the Great Hall. From the narrow glass windows, he could see that dinner was already underway. The four house tables were full of students, talking and eating. Severus had to touch Harry's shoulder to get his attention.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. Harry looked up at him and nodded. Together, they pulled open the doors and walked inside. Heads started turning towards them and a few seconds later, complete silence fell. Harry's eyes went first to the Gryffindor table, searching swiftly for Ron and Hermione. There they were, looking at him with smiles of welcome on their faces. He nodded to them and prayed desperately that no one would stand up this time.

To his astonishment, no one did. But a moment later, someone from the Hufflepuff table started clapping. Then someone else from the Gryffindor table. The Ravenclaws quickly followed and then the Slytherins and in moments, the Great Hall resounded with thunderous applause, complete with foot stamping and pounding on tables. A surprised grin broke out on Harry's face. He could see Dumbledore and the other teachers at the staff table smiling at him and clapping, Charlie beaming and Hagrid pumping his large fists in the air. Harry looked back at the house tables, familiar faces coming into focus. Draco was grinning and nodding at him from the Slytherin table, clapping hard along with the rest. Harry turned back to the Gryffindor table again, his heart swelling inside his chest. Ron and Hermione seemed as surprised and as happy as he was. Harry grinned back at them before turning to Severus who had his eyebrows well up.

"And I thought you didn't like attention?" he murmured. Harry shrugged happily.

"It's better than having them all stand up," he answered. Severus nodded slowly with a small smile on his face. They walked up the middle aisle and parted, Harry nodding at those he passed on his way to the Gryffindor table while Severus swept on up to the staff table. Ron and Hermione made room for Harry in between them as usual. The applause died down and everyone started eating again.

Harry fended off the Gryffindors' rapid fire questions as he ate, Ron and Hermione helping to answer some of them. He couldn't help glancing at the staff table twice and both times found Severus' dark gaze fixed upon him. Each time, Harry quickly turned back to his plate. Excitement and nervousness flooded him in turns as he wondered whether or not Severus would kiss him again when they went to bed tonight.

- o -

Dinner was over at last and students started leaving the Great Hall to go back to their common rooms. Charlie made his way over to the Gryffindor table, standing just behind Ron. This was the first time he had seen Harry since everyone collapsed in the hall two nights ago.

"That was some rescue you did, Harry. How are you feeling?" Charlie asked quietly. Harry smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, thanks. Your mum - is she OK?" Harry asked. Charlie grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks to you, Mum's fine and so's the baby. She was just having a lie down after dinner when it happened."

Harry was more relieved than he wanted to admit. Draco looked over from the Slytherin table. When he saw his bond mate standing at the Gryffindor table, he promptly sneaked over and poked Ron's shoulder until the redhead shifted over to accommodate him.

"So, Potter, you know everything that's been going on already?" Draco asked. Despite Charlie's hand on his shoulder, he looked a little put out when Harry nodded.

"Oh no, he doesn't," Ginny grinned. She leaned over and told Harry how the two seventh year Slytherins had collapsed in the Hall on Monday night while clutching at their left arms. Draco had looked simply furious and tied them up after ripping their badges from their robes.

"And then," Ginny continued with great relish, "he got the entire student body to bare their left arms to him _without saying a single word!_"

Harry turned to stare at the blond Slytherin in surprise. Draco flushed pink, alternating between stealing glances at Charlie and glaring at Ginny who was grinning unrepentantly at him.

"Well, they asked for it," he muttered defensively when Harry continued to stare at him.

"Draco's been a big help," Hermione added. Ron grinned and punched Draco lightly on the shoulder.

"The ferret was brilliant. Practically a Gryffindor now," he agreed airily. Draco blinked and looked up again at Charlie who was standing behind him. The dragon tamer winked at him and dipped his head to drop a quick kiss on his blond hair.

"Mi familia es tu familia," he murmured. Draco smiled at that, his eyes glowing with happiness. He hadn't believed it at first despite Charlie's reassurance but now, he truly felt as if he belonged to this bunch of noisy but immensely loyal redheads. Besides, they needed him. They needed a Slytherin who would balance their over-optimism with a dose of reality and look out for them. Draco bit his lip. He couldn't believe that thought had actually come from his head.

"Draco pretty much organised the potion making, you know, even bossing the seventh years around. Fred and George were helping too, and they were absolutely terrified of him," Ron told Harry in a loud stage whisper. Harry grinned at the joke Ron was attempting, knowing full well that the only person the Weasley twins were really afraid of was their mother. The hall continued to empty as they chatted, many of the students dropping by to thank Harry and pat him on the back for waking them up. Muggle born students were quick to include thanks from their relatives.

When Harry next glanced at the staff table, he noticed that Hagrid was still there, but Dumbledore, Severus, McGonagall and several of the teachers were missing. Harry frowned.

"Where's Severus gone to?" he wondered out loud. Ron looked at him disbelievingly.

"Mate, let the poor man have some rest!" he said feelingly. Seamus, Dean and Charlie burst out laughing while Neville looked half amused, half horrified. Draco simply looked thoughtful. Hermione shook her head at Ron with an exasperated smile on her face as Harry flushed bright red. It was an improvement that Ron actually said that but -

"I didn't mean-" he began only to have Hermione pat his arm.

"We know what you mean, Harry," she said comfortingly. "Did you know that Professor Snape hardly left your side ever since you collapsed? Despite how weak he was?"

Harry stared at her in surprise. Something about her words prodded at the back of his mind. Hermione sighed to herself. Once again, no one had bothered to update Harry or perhaps as they usually did, they just assumed he already knew.

"Voldemort could cast the spell worldwide because he tapped into all the Death Eater's Dark Marks and used their magic to amplify his own powers," she explained.

Shock rippled through Harry. Oh God, he hadn't realised! He had wondered about the two students in the Infirmary but even after learning that they had collapsed due to having their magic drained from them, he still hadn't made the connection! Horrified, he stared at Hermione. Voldemort was right - he wasn't an honourable bond mate. He hadn't even wondered at Severus' exhaustion and the cause of it, putting it down to a case of insufficient sleep and a few skipped meals. Hermione nodded soberly at him.

"The rest of us were fine as soon as you woke us up, right here in this hall in fact, but Professor Snape could barely stand on his own. Remus had to keep him upright when he insisted on coming over to see you," she explained in a matter of fact tone. "He insisted on keeping watch over you all this time."

Harry seemed floored by her words. Hermione smiled at him.

"He held your hand most of the time too," she added, holding back a giggle. She had seen Professor Snape reach for Harry's hand several times in the Infirmary. It was such an endearing thing to do and she was sure that the stoic Potions Master was for the most part, oblivious of his own action. Ron's serious nod lent credence to Hermione's words, not that she would have lied in any case.

Across the table, Seamus and Dean began arguing over Severus' surprising behaviour. Harry just looked on blankly, his mind replaying Hermione's words over and over again. Severus hadn't said a word about his Dark Mark. He had consistently enquired after Harry's health and watched over after him and made no mention of his own weariness at all. Harry hadn't even noticed anything was amiss. Granted, he was still recovering after sending his mind deep into the earth but had he always been this... well, this oblivious?

Harry shifted uneasily on the bench. He can't have been. He knew of the sacrifices Severus had made. He was aware of and appreciated the many things the man had done for him and yet, that strange feeling persisted. Harry felt like he was still _missing_ something, somehow. He sat there lost in thought, unaware of Hermione's sympathetic gaze upon him. When Ron tapped him on the shoulder and jerked his head towards the doors with a meaningful look, Harry swung around immediately. Severus was walking towards him, his strides long and purposeful as always. Harry found himself searching that pale, familiar face for additional signs of tiredness that had escaped him before.

"If you have finished your dinner, Harry, the Headmaster would like to see you now," Severus said formally, casting an eye on his bond mate's crumb strewn plate. Harry quickly shoved the last piece of treacle tart into his mouth and stood up.

"I'm done," he said simply. Hermione touched his arm.

"We'll be in the Gryffindor common room doing our Transfiguration essay. Come and join us afterwards if you can," she urged. Harry gave her a quick smile.

"Thanks. I'll try," he promised and left with Severus. As soon as they had gone a safe distance from the Great Hall and were halfway down a deserted corridor, Harry cleared his throat.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You didn't tell me how Voldemort had used all the Death Eaters' magic to cast his spell," he said quietly. Severus gave him a sharp look.

"I see that your friends have updated you," was all he commented.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked. "Hermione said that's why the spell was so powerful. Because of you and - and -"

"And the others," Severus finished curtly. "The Ministry has already started contacting all known Death Eaters to find out how they are. As expected, they are still recovering from the severe drain to their magic."

Harry spared Lucius Malfoy a brief thought, wondering just how weak the spell would have left him. He didn't think the man would be at all happy about this turn of events. Then he looked searchingly again at Severus who sighed.

"I was lucky that Albus warded the mark for me," he added quietly. "The two students in the Infirmary are still too weak to move."

Severus tried not to think of how easily that could have been him. Drained of his magic, too weak to be of use to anyone and certainly too weak to wake Harry up. A warm hand closed over his and he looked down, startled at the touch.

"I'm sorry," Harry said simply. He shrugged when Severus just stared at him.

"I didn't realise how exhausted you were all this time," he admitted, regret evident in his voice. "You should have rested more."

Harry was still startlingly aware of the fact that despite his own weariness, Severus had exerted his remaining strength to help him find his way back to his body. He had sat beside Harry and watched over him, and even taken the Dursleys to task. According to Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore was the only one who had gotten the Potions Master to rest for a while. Severus' actions seemed to go beyond mere fondness or duty. Harry couldn't explain it to himself but the knowledge that the man had done all those things for him and him alone filled his heart with sudden, aching warmth.

"I have been resting," Severus' dry observation broke into Harry's confused thoughts. "I've done nothing but rest while your two dog fathers took over my every task."

When Harry smiled in surprise, Severus nodded at him.

"Surprised?" he asked. "No more than me, I can assure you."

Harry's smile widened. He gave Severus' hand another squeeze.

"We're family. We look out for each other," he said simply. Severus stared at him, aware that that one word carried a very special meaning for him now, as special as Harry seemed to find it. Severus chose not to pull his hand away as they walked on towards the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

- Chapter End -


	8. Chap 85: Support In Any Way

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Thank you once again for reviewing. This chapter's undergone a few rewrites so I hope you find it enjoyable.

Lucius has requested (ordered was more like it) me to tender his excuses, he's not up to letting anyone see how weak he is at the moment. Picture if you will, how the photograph of Gilderoy and Harry in Book 2 turned out. Yup, I was Gilderoy and Lucius was Harry :D He will definitely appear in a later chapter though!

**Appreciation:** Once again, my sincere thanks to **Vine Verrine** who holds me to a higher standard of writing and keeps Severus from wanting to do me in :D

- Chapter Start -

The three wizards seated around the large desk in the Headmaster's office were mostly quiet as they skimmed through a large pile of books. The only sounds disturbing the silence were the soft rustling of pages and the equally soft murmur of phrases read sotto voce. Four smaller books were stacked in a separate pile, the contents written by hand instead of printed. One of them was filled with the narrow slanting hand of Albus Dumbledore, while the other two held the neat script of Severus Snape. The fourth book was mostly empty with only a few pages of Harry Potter's scrawling handwriting.

Remus soon came to the end of the thick book he was reading. He put it down on the desk with a yawn, rubbing his eyes for good measure.

"How many has Harry translated so far?" he asked quietly, motioning to the handwritten books. Sirius glanced at him before looking at Albus who closed his own book with a sigh.

"Out of the ten volumes of the Books of Light, Harry has completed three. He's just started on the fourth book," he replied. Both Sirius and Remus stared down at the slim volumes. If it weren't for Harry, none of them would have known that the books even existed, much less learned of the value in them.

"You know," Sirius said thoughtfully, "Slytherin's Books of Dark may have helped Voldemort with that Elder Demon and Merlin knows what else, but he also researched many things. There are numerous potions in there created for the good of others."

Potions wasn't Sirius' forte but he was impressed by the notes and ideas he had read, directed towards the helping and curing of wizard kind. Sirius' gaze moved to the sandy haired man sitting beside him.

"He found the cure for lycanthropy, for one thing," he added softly. Remus smiled and squeezed his hand.

"As you told Draco that night, there is good and evil in every House. I believe there is good and evil in every person as well."

"One's deeds will always reflect the purity of one's soul," Albus agreed with an approving smile. "We need only know where to look to find true beauty in a person."

It took a few moments for the two Marauders to realise Albus wasn't talking about the founder of Slytherin House itself but its current Head. Sirius broke the slightly awkward silence with his usual bluntness.

"Is Severus OK with the fact that he's excluded from tomorrow's gathering?"

_Severus._ Not _Snape_ or _that greasy git_. It had certainly taken Sirius long enough to come around. Albus held back his smile, highly gratified by the show of concern.

"It was Severus who decided not to participate," he revealed. "He didn't want to put anyone's life in danger, particularly Harry's."

Albus' gaze then shifted to the door and his smile appeared.

"Ah, speaking of the dear boy...!"

Sirius and Remus swung around as the door opened silently.

- o -

Severus reluctantly pulled his hand from Harry's as they stepped onto the spiral staircase leading up to Albus' office. The boy's concern for his well being was touching, but Severus wasn't looking forward to the moment Harry realised his own bond mate would not be able to assist him in waking up the others. The last thing he wanted to see was disappointment in those bright green eyes, especially after having seen them filled with admiration that very afternoon. Severus' lips tightened. Thanks to the infernal mark on his arm, his help would only put everyone's life at risk. A familiar swell of bitter regret rose swiftly in his throat, almost choking him. The rational part of him understood why he couldn't participate, but the other part - the part which had not existed before he married Harry Potter - continued to hope that he could still somehow help Harry.

_Hope._

A mocking smile twisted Severus' lips. Hope was for fools. For Gryffindors. He had definitely been hanging around one too many Gryffindors of late. It didn't matter. He was here to ensure that Harry's safety would not be compromised.

Albus' door opened as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. Sirius and Remus were seated facing the Headmaster but they turned around and called out cheerful greetings. Severus waited as Harry predictably took the empty chair beside Sirius before seating himself on the boy's other side.

"I trust you have had a good dinner, Harry?" Albus' eyes twinkled as he watched Sirius ruffle Harry's hair affectionately.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, shoving away Sirius' hand and attempting to flatten his hair.

"And a good rest as well?" The bright blue eyes twinkled even more. Harry glanced at Severus before he could stop himself, catching the faintest of smirks on the man's lips.

"Yes, thank you," he muttered.

"Good! Then it's time to plan how we can wake up the rest of the magical population." Albus' expression turned grave.

"I understand, sir," Harry replied, glancing uncertainly at Sirius and then at Severus. He could feel a sudden tension emanating from both men but neither of them said anything. Harry turned his attention to the desk in front of him where his translations of Slytherin's works lay amongst the scattered books.

"We have been going over them as well as the other books," Remus saw the direction of his gaze and explained. "We thought Slytherin might have written more on how to awaken a person from the Sleep of Death without using potions."

Albus leaned forward, his blue eyes intent.

"Harry, I'm sure you've read the rest of Slytherin's volumes even if you haven't translated them. Do you recall if there were other chapters on this same topic?"

Harry shook his head regretfully.

"No, sir. I'm quite sure he only wrote about the Sleeping Death in the third volume." He hesitated before continuing, "I could go over the rest of the books again, just to make sure."

"That would be a great help," Albus beamed at him. "You won't have to translate them at this point but any additional information we can get would be appreciated."

Harry nodded absently, looking as if he were deep in thought.

"Earth told me to get assistance from those who attended the Calling," he began. Albus glanced at Severus before nodding at Harry.

"And that is exactly what we're going to do. You've performed a miracle on your own - not for the first time, I might add - but it is time to ask for help," he said, his voice kind but firm.

His words unexpectedly triggered a memory in Harry's mind. Earth had told him something similar in parting - that help would always be given to those who ask for it. Perhaps it was true. Perhaps he didn't have to do everything alone after all. Harry felt a warm glow spread inside him at the thought. He was still responsible, of course, but the Headmaster's words seemed to ease the weight of the burden he had carried ever since he was named King. No, even before that had happened...

"We will start by contacting everyone who attended the Calling that night," Albus continued. "Assuming you have awakened them, I'm guessing they will be eager for the chance to return the favour."

Harry nodded quickly, his eyes bright and alert.

"It'll be good to see some of them again," he commented.

Severus gave him a sharp look. Did the boy mean Lord Aventine the vampire? Or Volpine the werewolf? Severus knew they were both Called that night. He almost didn't hear Harry's next question.

"When do you think we should do this, sir? Tomorrow night?" the boy was asking Albus. The Headmaster sighed heavily, his eyes darting to the others. He didn't miss the swift look of concern that passed between Severus and Sirius.

"I would prefer to give you more time to recover first, Harry. But I fear that time is a luxury we do not have. Not in this matter."

A full forty eight hours had passed since Voldemort unleashed his spell. Harry nodded immediately, causing Severus to scowl. He hadn't agreed with Albus when they talked about this earlier. Neither had Sirius or Remus. But as usual, the old wizard was determined to let Harry make the decision. Didn't he know which course the boy would choose? Of course he did! They all did!

"No. Harry's not fully recovered yet," Severus stated flatly. Everyone turned to look at him. Sirius nodded in agreement, the two men sharing another look of mutual concern. It was enough to make Harry squirm uncomfortably. He was pleased that they had finally agreed on something, but he wished it wasn't in opposing him.

"Severus, Sirius - I'm fine," he protested somewhat exasperatedly, drawing both their attentions. He looked at them in turn, catching Remus' small smile over Sirius' shoulder.

"You drained your magical core completely just two nights ago," Severus began in a no nonsense tone.

"And you're still recovering," Sirius added without missing a beat. Harry blinked. Completing each other's sentences like how the Weasley twins frequently did was _not_ a good sign. He looked at Remus in a silent plea for help, but the ex-werewolf just shrugged sympathetically. Harry sighed and turned to his godfather.

"Sirius, how would you feel if I hadn't woken up Remus when the shadows found me and tied me to the tree? What if no one knew where he was? He could have been all alone, dehydrated, injured or perhaps even dying while we waited!"

Sirius' eyes widened as he turned to glance worriedly at his lover. Satisfied, Harry swung around to see Severus shaking his head. Before the man could open his mouth to speak, Harry's hand closed over his, silencing him with an earnest look from his eyes.

"If Diana and her children were still sleeping with no one to care for them... would you still want me to wait?" he asked quietly. Severus stared at him. Harry was too clever by half - no wonder the Sorting Hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin! Severus was torn between wanting to glare at him and wanting to applaud his guile. In the end, he settled for snatching his hand free and crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Either way, I'm going with you," he declared, his tone brooking no argument. He had conceded one point; he wasn't going to give up any more.

"Severus," Albus frowned. "I thought we'd already -"

Severus glared at him.

"I agreed _not_ to participate," he bit out. "I made no promise to stay away."

"You don't have to participate," Harry cut in quickly. "You haven't fully recovered from Voldemort draining your -"

He broke off uncertainly as Severus shook his head sharply, his lips pressed tightly together. Puzzled, Harry turned to Albus.

"Severus' strength is still compromised, but that isn't why he's excluded," the old wizard said gently. It took a few moments before Harry's face turned pale with belated comprehension.

"Voldemort will suspect something if Severus joins his magic with ours," he stated flatly.

"I'm afraid so," Albus nodded in agreement. "Even if all the Death Eaters are recovered and on our side, we cannot risk alerting him by using their magic."

"But Voldemort is weakened," Sirius cut in. "It's only been two days since he cast that spell, he can't have recovered so quickly!"

Albus shook his head grimly at this.

"We are going to cast a spell massive enough to reach everyone. Even if we tap the power from the ley lines, casting the spell alone will leave us extremely weakened and thus, vulnerable to an attack. It wouldn't matter if Voldemort is recovered or not, he could still wipe us out with a single curse."

Everyone fell silent at that. Harry turned to Severus again. The man had been desperate to attend the Calling that night, desperate enough to attempt to cut off his arm. Harry noted his rigid posture, the clenched jaw and the white knuckled grip on the chair arms. It made his heart ache to wonder what Severus must be feeling now at being denied his rightful place a second time. Harry turned back to Albus and straightened his shoulders.

"So if Severus doesn't participate, Voldemort won't know what we're planning?" he asked quietly. Again, Albus shook his head.

"Voldemort is a powerful wizard, Harry, fully capable of sensing a concentration of strong magical signatures in one place. I'm afraid there is still a risk of him finding out."

Harry bowed his head at that, oblivious of their gazes on him, the boy who once again had to face a task beyond anything they themselves were capable of. When he next looked up, his eyes were shadowed with the burden of their faith.

"I'm not sure how we're going to do this," he began hesitantly. "I mean, I can sense everyone's magical signatures – that was how I was able to wake you all. Slytherin's notes said that only strong wizards and witches can sense one another's magic."

He looked searchingly at Albus who nodded encouragingly at him.

"You can do the same thing, can't you, sir?" he asked. Albus nodded again with a smile.

"I can, Harry," he confirmed. Harry turned to Sirius next.

"What about you? Can you sense someone else's magical signature? Could you sense Remus' before the two of you – you know, bonded?"

"Of course!" Sirius answered immediately. "I could recognise James' and Remus' and Peter's even when we were at school. I thought it was because we hung out together all the time but later on, I found I could sense others' as well. Not as well as Remus' though."

He exchanged a quick smile with the ex-werewolf, loving how familiar their signatures had become to each other now.

"So it's safe to assume that most of the elite are capable of this?" Remus asked Albus who nodded at him.

"Well, I'm definitely in then," Sirius declared. Remus reached for his hand, holding it tightly in his.

"I don't belong in the Circle but I will be there all the same," he said quietly.

Severus stayed silent. He could recognise signatures too - Albus' and Harry's being the most familiar. He had nodded stiffly when Harry looked enquiringly at him but didn't offer anymore information. After all, he wasn't qualified to participate. A warm hand closing over his had Severus' head jerking up, startled.

"It's OK, Severus," Harry said, his eyes bright and fierce with emotion. "We'll have enough people to help us."

Severus could only stare at him. He was conscious of the silent support offered in those words, conscious of the fact that Harry was reassuring him when it should be the other way around. Not trusting himself to speak, he merely gave a nod. Then Remus' words sank in and Severus realised there was something he could do after all. He looked at the Headmaster.

"We'll need reinforcements to help you all Apparate back here after casting the spell," he stated.

"That's a good idea, Severus," Albus said approvingly. "Everyone in the circle must have someone to help them Apparate home or back to Hogwarts. I will mention this when we send out the owls."

Severus nodded, feeling a little of the frustration inside him abate.

"Harry," Albus continued. "You mentioned that Earth specifically told you to cast this spell at Stonehenge?"

Harry nodded.

"She said that the ley lines are closest to the surface there," he agreed. "I don't have to send my mind into the earth like how I did last time."

"Merlin forbid!" Sirius declared immediately. The others made similar noises of assent, Severus suppressing a shudder.

"When I stepped on the heel stone that night, I could see the ley lines and feel the energy coming from the ground," Harry continued. "But I'd never been there so I thought it was... normal."

He looked down at his knees. It figured that the first time he got to the visit the ancient grounds, it was to be recognised as the King of the Wizarding World - talk about being unprepared. Sirius gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"It means you are special," he said quietly. Harry smiled at him, remembering how Severus had said the same thing. Slowly, Albus leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingertips together.

"Salazar also spoke of the alignment of forces in his notes," he said thoughtfully. Harry nodded, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes, Earth said the same thing!" he exclaimed. Then his expression fell.

"But I don't know how to do that, I don't know how to link everyone's power to the ley lines!"

No one spoke for a moment. Harry sighed and then he frowned, looking around as if he had heard something they did not. His gaze went to the top of the mantelpiece above the fireplace. Right on cue, everyone's gaze turned to look at the same spot but they couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Fawkes trilled and cocked his head, one bright eye fixed on the mantelpiece. He seemed to sense a presence there, but didn't seem unduly alarmed.

"Is it the ravens, Harry?" Albus asked softly. Severus glared at him. The old wizard put too much stock in the Eye of Odin! Harry nodded absently, his eyes still glued to the spot. After a moment, he blinked and looked back at them.

"They told me not to worry," he said simply. "I will know what to do when it's time."

Again, Severus glared at Albus, wanting him to protest against such uncertainty. Instead, the old wizard smiled and stood up.

"In that case, Harry, I think we need not worry anymore than we already are," he said. Severus' glare intensified. Was that it? They were all going to look like fools once everyone convened at Stonehenge and no one knew what to do!

"That's it for now," Dumbledore told Harry. "Classes start tomorrow and you need your rest. I will contact those who were at the Calling to ask for their assistance."

They all stood up, wishing the Headmaster goodnight before taking the spiral staircase down to the base of the tower. Harry hugged Sirius and Remus as he bade them goodnight. He watched the two men walk down the corridor towards their rooms before turning to Severus. The man was staring at him, his face unreadable.

"I'm going to Gryffindor Tower for a while," Harry told him quietly. "Transfiguration essay."

Severus nodded.

"Don't be too late. You need your rest."

Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and strode off in the direction that led to the dungeons. Harry watched him go, gnawing uncertainly at his lower lip. It felt like the man was trying to keep his distance from him. Harry didn't want that. He didn't care if Severus couldn't help them tomorrow, he just needed for him to be there.

"I'll see you later, right?" he called out impulsively. The tall figure stopped but didn't turn around. Before Harry could say anything else, Severus spoke first.

"Finish your essay and get some sleep," he stated in the same curt tone before walking off, leaving a bemused Harry still staring after him.

- o -

Two hours later, Harry left Gryffindor Tower and headed down the numerous staircases towards the dungeons. He was satisfied that he had gotten most of his Transfiguration essay done. All that remained was the conclusion and he would be able to hand it in on Monday. One could truly work wonders if one was pressed.

Harry entered his quarters, his smile disappearing when he realised he was alone. Perhaps Severus had gone back to meet with Dumbledore? With a sigh, Harry set his bag down beside his desk and went into the bedroom to change. The sight of the large, neatly made bed reminded him of Severus' kisses. Harry's cheeks warmed and he hurried to the bathroom, getting through his nightly ritual in record time. By the time he came out in his pyjamas, his stomach was pleasantly full of butterflies but Severus hadn't returned. Harry took the remaining Books of Light from his desk, sat on the couch and started to read.

Almost an hour later, he closed the last volume and yawned. Slytherin hadn't written anymore on the topic of quickening one's magic. Harry hoped the ravens were right, that he would know what to do when the time came. He kept the books back and wondered again where Severus was. Even when the man patrolled the corridors, he was usually back in his rooms by now. Whenever Harry came back after meeting with Ron and Hermione, he would find Severus either working in his lab or reading by the fire. Harry was tempted to use the Marauder's Map, but that would be spying on him. Feeling strangely dispirited, Harry went back inside the bedroom. He climbed into bed and placed a vial of Dreamless Sleep next to his wand on the nightstand. Then he waited.

An hour later, he was leaning against the pillows with his arms crossed over his chest, worried that Severus had not returned and annoyed at himself for feeling worried. Surely whatever meeting or task Severus had been occupied with had to be finished by now? Harry mutinously thought of changing the password so that Severus wouldn't be able to enter his own home. He discarded that option almost immediately and with an irritated sigh, got out of bed. He was going to check their quarters one more time and if Severus still wasn't back, then he was going to down his potion and go to sleep.

With that thought in mind, Harry peeped into the empty bathroom first before wrenching open the bedroom door. The living room was still empty. So was the office and the potions lab off of it. Harry paused in front of the library. He took a deep breath before opening the door. Severus was seated in one of the armchairs facing the fire, a glass half full of amber liquid in one hand. He was staring into the flames, but turned his head as the door opened. In the flickering light of the fire, the lines on his face looked harsh and deep.

Slowly, he stood up. Harry could see his eyes glittering with unnamed emotions.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Severus asked, his deep voice flowing over Harry's senses like melted chocolate. He shivered a little in response.

"I could ask the same thing of you," he replied.

"I'm not tired," Severus replied after a moment. When Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, the man narrowed his eyes at him.

"Go to bed," he said evenly. Harry shook his head. He didn't want to go to bed alone. Not anymore.

"Not without you," he blurted out. A moment later, he could have bitten out his tongue - of all the things to say! Harry felt his face flame with embarrassment. Severus froze on the spot, the unintentional intimacy of those words squeezing his heart. He folded his arms across his chest and stared down his nose at Harry.

"Why? Are you so keen for a repeat of what happened earlier?" he drawled. Harry's mortified flush deepened. He hadn't seen that hateful sneer or heard that mocking tone in months now. He stared at Severus, hurt and anger pulsing inside him in equal amounts.

"No, of course not!" he denied sharply.

"Don't lie to me!" Severus hissed, taking a step closer. He was already so uncertain on many levels, he had to be absolutely sure of one thing! Harry stared at the tall man advancing swiftly towards him.

"Why are you saying this?" he burst out. Once again, the books started rattling on the shelves. Severus stopped immediately in his tracks, caught by the way Harry's eyes were blazing with confusion and hurt. He squeezed his own eyes shut and took a deep breath. He was angry and frustrated - not a good combination to have with Harry around. Severus took another fortifying breath before opening his eyes.

"Leave me alone. Now," he ordered, willing Harry to turn around and leave. He should have known better - what Gryffindors lacked in brains, they made up for it in foolhardiness. Harry simply stood his ground and Severus growled at him, long fingers tightening around the tumbler in his hand.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Harry said quietly.

"Nothing's wrong," Severus denied, his voice tight. Harry shook his head stubbornly.

"Tell me!" he insisted.

"I'm not the one putting his life at risk tomorrow. Again!" Severus snarled at last, on the verge of flinging his glass into the fire. Bad enough that he was going to have to watch vampires, werewolves and wand makers help his bondmate. Why couldn't Harry leave him in peace? Did he have to actually spell it out?

Harry squared his shoulders and lifted his head, meeting the dark glare calmly. Severus stared back at him, a little disconcerted. He never wanted Harry to be afraid of him but he couldn't help wondering when exactly had the boy completely lost all his fear.

"Go to bed, Harry," he repeated, his tone more weary than angry now. But again, Harry shook his head.

"Don't," he said quietly. "I'm not the only one who needs rest. I wasn't the one Voldemort drained."

Harry had no idea what made him say that. He only knew that Severus was pushing him away and he hated it. What happened to the protective, caring man who had made him promise to look out for his own safety? What happened to the teasing, sensual man he had woken up with?

Severus inhaled sharply at Harry's words and swung around, keeping his back to the boy. Again and again, the Dark Mark taunted him, keeping him from the things he wanted. The chilling finality of it was that he would never be free to love and protect Harry the way he wanted to.

"I know! Bloody hell, I know that my magic belongs to the Dark Lord!" he snarled. "I know that we're nothing more than bloody storage vessels for him, do you think I don't know that!"

Severus swung around again, glaring at Harry as if this was all his fault. The boy glared right back at him, eyes blazing in sudden anger.

"Stop it!" he shouted back. "Stop saying that!"

"Why shouldn't I? It's true, isn't it?" Severus shot back. The bleak, hopeless look in his eyes cut at Harry's heart. It hurt. It wasn't right for Severus to look like this, so lost and defeated. He was always so strong, so capable. Harry _needed_ for him to be strong and capable.

"No, it isn't!" he insisted vehemently, his hands fisted tightly by his sides. "You're not his storage vessel! You're more than that!"

Severus opened his mouth to retort, only to close it again. He swallowed convulsively.

"I - how?" he asked at last, his voice not as steady as he would have liked. Harry looked amazing when he was furious... and the knowledge that it was all for him left Severus suddenly shaking with longing.

"You're my bond mate! You –" Harry hesitated. He seemed to be struggling for words, but his earnest green eyes never left Severus' face. "I won't let him take you away from me. You're _my_ family, not his!"

They stared at each other, both stunned by the outburst.

"Family? Only family, Harry?" Severus asked softly, his heart suddenly aching for the impossible. Harry took a deep breath before he shook his head decisively, his jaw set.

"No. More than that," he admitted shakily. "You're more - more than just family."

The glass slipped from Severus' suddenly nerveless fingers to shatter on the floor. Glass splinters and amber liquid sprayed everywhere but neither of them spared a glance at the mess. Severus exhaled shakily. Merlin, why was he even shouting at Harry when he was so frightened and so proud of the boy that he had no words to verbalise how he felt?

"Harry," he groaned, closing the distance between them in two long strides, the heels of his boots crunching over the broken glass. He swept Harry into his arms and held him tightly. He was shaking, they both were.

"I can't help you," Severus muttered. "Tomorrow. I won't be able to."

Harry shook his head at once.

"Don't," he said, his voice muffled by the way he had his face pressed to the man's chest, hands clutching handfuls of his shirt. Severus swallowed again, knowing he still owed Harry an apology.

"What happened the night of the Calling," he started. "When you came back to find -"

He broke off and pressed his lips to Harry's hair. It was so much easier to speak without those haunting eyes on him, staring into his very soul.

"It drove me mad," he continued softly. "Hearing that bell tolling louder and louder. Unable to respond, unable to get to where you were."

Harry shook his head again, still pressed to his chest.

"Don't," he repeated. "I told you before, don't mention it!"

Severus closed his eyes, his throat feeling tight and raw. He appreciated Harry's generosity but it didn't alter what happened that night. Slowly, he moved his hands to Harry's shoulders, pushing him back gently until the boy looked up at him, eyes bright with emotion.

"I will never be free until I get rid of the Dark Mark," Severus said gently. He shook his head as the boy started to protest.

"You know that as well as I do," he added grimly. The finality of his tone shook Harry. "If I have to cut off my arm..."

Harry's eyes widened with horror.

"No! Don't even think that!" he said angrily. "I won't let you!"

Severus shook his head again, trying to push away the despair that washed over him. How could he shield Harry from harm when he could not even call his magic his own? Would the boy understand just how high a price he had paid ever since the fateful day he was Marked?

"Please, Severus! You mustn't give up!" Harry pleaded, gripping handfuls of the man's shirt and shaking him. Severus blinked, his heart twisting at the sight of those imploring eyes. Harry already had so much on his plate. Instead of easing his workload or trying to at least take some of the stress off of him, he was only adding to it. And not for the first time either. Severus pressed his lips together, disgusted with his weakness. He had managed to provide Harry with some emotional stability and reassurance earlier... only to rip it apart just hours later.

"My apologies, Harry," he said regretfully. "I wanted to be there for you that night or at least, to be waiting for you when you returned. I did neither."

"I don't care about that!" Harry insisted. "Don't give up, Severus. We'll get rid of it," he promised breathlessly. "Just don't give up, please!"

Fighting back tears, he hugged Severus, turning his head to press his ear against the man's chest. Severus closed his arms around him, remembering that Harry liked the sound of his heartbeat. Merlin, how could the boy forgive him so easily when he couldn't do the same for himself?

"I don't know if we can," he finally dared to admit his fears.

"We'll find a way," Harry promised. "We will."

And despite knowing better, despite knowing that hope was only for fools, Severus held onto Harry's words as he had never held on to anything before. A few minutes passed before Harry stirred again.

"Severus?"

Severus blinked and dipped his head so that he could press his lips to the messy dark locks once more.

"Yes, Harry?"

A part of you did come with me that night," Harry said softly. Severus blinked in surprise.

"What?"

Harry moved back a little so that he could look up at him, his eyes still bright.

"Dobby brought me the coat with the basilisk scales," he confessed shyly. "I wore that to the Calling."

Severus stared down him, feeling the warmth of Harry's words blossom inside him, soothing a little of the raw hurt he still felt. He was pleased that Dobby had thought of Harry's well being, even more pleased that he had chosen that coat for him, and ridiculously pleased that the boy had worn it to greet the world's elite.

"That blasted elf is certainly very fond of you," he muttered, fighting to keep the pleased smile off his face.

"As are you?" Harry gave a sudden, impish grin. Severus sighed and tipped his forehead to Harry's.

"As am I," he agreed softly. Harry's eyes glowed with pleasure and Severus kissed him, a gentle kiss filled with regret.

"It's late," he said eventually and released the boy. "Get to bed now."

This time, Harry nodded and moved obediently towards the door. He had no idea what do to about Severus' Dark Mark but as long as they were together, they would find a way. Of that, he was sure. He turned around at the door and watched as Severus pointed his wand at the floor. The glass repaired itself and flew to a side table while the spilt liquid vanished.

When Severus looked up, Harry held out his hand. There was no need for him to verbalise what he wanted and Severus did not protest or mock him this time. He crossed the room and saw the smile that lit up Harry's face.

Hand in hand, they left the library.

- Chapter End -


	9. Chap 86: Challenges and a Prophecy

**Author Notes:** Hello again! We are finally getting to some action outside of Hogwarts which I'm sure some of you have been waiting for :D This was a difficult chapter to write so if you liked it or found that I've left something out, _please_ do let me know.

I don't usually explain my stories via Author Notes but this being a continuation of someone else's story and an epic one at that, I guess I should! Josephine's last posted chapter is Chapter 77 so the rest refer to my continuation.

_The Sleeping Muggles_ - Josephine hinted that the world was going to change in a very big way. I don't know if she really intended for most of the sleeping Muggles to die but I had no idea how to continue writing a story on that basis. Hence, the idea of having Earth save the Muggles who were still alive is mine (Chapter 79). I really liked how Harry issued a command to Earth to hold the Capstone in place over the Well of Despair (Chapter 36).

_The Books of Light_ - Harry retrieved them from the Chamber of Secrets after recalling his dream of Voldemort reading books bound in cracked leather (Chapter 21). By Christmas, he had translated the first of the ten volumes as a gift to both Severus and Remus (Chapter 26). He was translating a chapter on the quickening of magic before he fell asleep and dreamt of the ley lines (Chapter 50). Josephine stated that Harry had completed translation of three volumes after the Calling occurred (Chapter 64).

_The rest of the magical folk -_ This is entirely my own fault. If I'd let Harry wake everyone up before the shadows caught him (Chapter 78), I wouldn't have to write another trip to Stonehenge! Here's hoping I don't bungle it up...

_Trelawny's prophecy -_ You'll read about it in this chapter. The Marriage Stone is only canon up until Book 4. It's not mentioned whether or not Severus eavesdropped on Dumbledore and Trelawny in the Hog's Head so I've decided that he did. Josephine never mentioned Severus as being in love with Lily, which was revealed only in Book 7 so I assumed he just regarded her as a close friend.

Edited 26 Mar 2012: Thanks, **FireboltPhoenix**, for reminding me that Severus only became a Death Eater to try to kill his father. Severus was never loyal to Voldemort in TMS so he would not have told him about the prophecy he overheard Trelawny make.

_The number of elites_ - Josephine didn't mention how many were actually Called to Stonehenge so the number I've stated in this chapter is again, my assumption.

**Appreciation:** My very grateful thanks to **Vine Verrine** who challenges me to do better each time.

- Chapter Start -

Early Thursday morning found Amelia Bones already at her desk even though she had stayed back late last night. As the interim Minister for Magic, she had gone through all the Fudge's files as soon as the foreign dignitaries left the Ministry on Monday morning. Cornelius Fudge was inefficient, much too self serving and of course, a traitor who had planned to poison them all. But he had an efficient team working for him so the good news was, there weren't many pending issues for Amelia to sort out, just the most recent events. The bad news was, the recent events were unlike anything she (or anyone else) had ever dealt with.

Thanks to Harry Potter giving a seat to Diana Snape Brand, the Winterlands were willing to renew several contracts with Britain. But there was the huge damage the Elder Demon had inflicted on the aborted Quidditch tryouts at Hogwarts. The Ministry had to deal with the damage to the pitch, the dead, the injured and the press, both local and foreign. It was Fudge's idea to try to get Harry to play Seeker for Britain but Amelia was the one in the hot seat now. Speaking of Fudge... she shuddered at the man's plan to infect the Wizarding World with Bowtruckle Fever and then administer an antidote with narcotic-like properties. Thank Merlin his intellect wasn't on the same grand scale as You Know Who.

That was the second huge disaster she had to deal with - You Know Who's worldwide spell. Amelia rubbed her temples and sighed to herself. She had had several meetings with the Heads of Department, deploying teams to deal with the damages and continuous requests for aid.

As if the above two weren't enough, she had also added on a third task – coordinating an emergency top secret gathering of the world's most powerful wizards and witches that would take place tonight, here in Britain. Albus had requested for her assistance last night as this event would involve foreign wizards and witches. He had given her a brief summary of who had attended the Calling. Harry Potter had woken up a great number of the magical world's population on Monday night, but not all. There was no way to track how many were still sleeping so it was up to the elite members of the Circle to find and breathe life into their magical cores to awaken them.

Despite her extremely full schedule, Amelia volunteered to manage both the replies and the arrival of the foreign circle members. After all, coordinating this event was a task better suited to the (interim) Minister of Magic than the Headmaster of a school even if he was also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Amelia knew her strengths - she was good at handling large scale events, her methodical mind and unflappable demeanour standing her in good stead. This was actually a heaven-sent opportunity to start repairing the damage done by Fudge while he was in office. Introducing herself to her foreign counterparts was the first step towards improving the image of the British Ministry for Magic in the eyes of the world, particularly a world fixated on Harry Potter. She was aware that up until now, Harry had not shown any allegiance towards the Ministry, not that she could fault him for his ambivalent stance. If all of the above improved her own chances of winning the coming election, well then - so much the better!

The invitations they had sent out late last night were already bringing back replies. Amelia had checked through the wording of the invites herself and made sure that protocol was observed by sending a copy to the respective country's Minister for Magic. She and Auror Stark were the ones who had detailed out the requirements for each elite's escort – either close family members or personal bodyguards with no past dealings with You Know Who or Death Eaters. Such a gathering in the Muggle world would usually take months to organise what with cutting through bureaucratic red tape, dealing with visas, travel, accommodations and security measures. In the Wizarding world, a few days were sufficient. Unfortunately, they didn't even have that luxury. More than forty hours had passed since You Know Who cast his spell. Any longer and there would be no point in carrying out this task.

The main difficulty now was keeping the entire thing under wraps. Voldemort might have exhausted himself trying to kill six billion people but Amelia knew the danger he still posed. Even something as innocuous as Apparation had to be handled carefully. Her foreign counterparts had been notified to exercise control over their international Apparition points. She would be meeting with her Head of the Department of International Apparition soon to coordinate the mass arrival of the elite later on. It was imperative that the public did not suspect anything.

In the meantime, her team was already busy with collating the replies, checking on the background of the escorts and coming up with a timeline of the individual occurrences leading up to the finale at Stonehenge tonight. The elite would be brought straight to the Ministry of Magic as soon as they Apparated to Britain. They would be ensconced in a comfortable private hall on one of the lesser used floors of the building where they would remain there until it was time to Apparate to Stonehenge.

No members of the press whether local of foreign would be allowed near the Ministry. Amelia had agreed with Albus' suggestion of sending out a press release this morning, citing that the Ministry of Magic was closed to the public for the day in order to 'facilitate the repair of damages sustained' while the building was in a state of lockdown over the weekend. Harry Potter would be arriving this evening to meet with everyone beforehand. Having seen the chaos caused by the self-important foreign dignitaries on Monday, she also planned to keep the actual circle members in a private room so that Harry and Albus could talk with them without any outside interference.

Amelia couldn't help feeling thankful to Lucius Malfoy. The man was rumoured to be a Death Eater but his actions in getting rid of Fudge's strongest supporters by dueling them on Monday proved to be most useful. The fact that all the Death Eaters were severely weakened by the Dark Lord's spell was another thing to be thankful for.

Tomorrow, Amelia would have to start building relations with the Muggle Prime Minister. He had plotted with Fudge to get the Wizarding World's compliance but there was no denying the stress he must be in right now, dealing with millions of bewildered citizens who had woken up from an unexplainable sleep to burning cities, serious accidents and an alarming death toll. It was as if a war had broken out.

- o -

Severus woke up early as was his habit. He disentangled himself from Harry's warm body before he could change his mind and enjoy a few more minutes in bed. After a quick shower, he dressed in his teaching robes and went out to the living room where he made both coffee and tea. Thinking about tonight's event left him feeling alert and edgy despite the little sleep he had.

After Harry went off to the Gryffindor common room last night, Severus had gone back to his quarters where he found Albus waiting for him. The older wizard had decided that the Ministry of Magic was better equipped to handle the planning and coordination of the event, not to mention the precautionary measures to ensure everybody's safety. After all, the circle held the world's most powerful wizards and witches, many of whom were famous for their rank, social standing, skills and contributions. This automatically elevated the gathering to a worldwide event which would be difficult to handle by themselves.

Severus had agreed before raising his immediate concern – how were they going to keep the event a secret? The list of participants alone was enough to catch the interest of both the local and foreign press. The fact that they were summoned by the newly crowned King of the Wizarding World virtually guaranteed it the front page spot of every Wizarding paper in the world. Reporters everywhere would kill for the chance to cover the event. With so many parties involved, things could easily escalate out of hand. Severus had shuddered at the public spectacle it could turn out to be if not carefully handled.

Albus had agreed that they might as well issue Voldemort an invitation if that was the case, and had promised to take care of it as soon as he got back to his office. Severus was more relieved than he wanted to admit. Harry would be under enough stress as it was without being hounded by reporters. Albus had flooed back to his office, anxious to contact Amelia to get things started. Severus had found himself quite unable to sit still with the Headmaster's final words ringing in his head.

_"Remember, Severus, your role is to protect Harry. You must not take part in the spell no matter what the temptation. We cannot risk the possibility of Voldemort finding out."_

Severus had snapped at him, hurt to think that the older wizard didn't trust him. Of course he wouldn't participate! Withdrawing himself from the event had been his own idea! He would never do anything to put Harry's life in danger - hadn't he spent the last few years risking life and limb to keep the boy safe? Why did Albus even think it necessary to remind him!

Albus had remained calm and waited until Severus had stopped ranting before gently pointing out that it wouldn't be easy to stand aside and see others take their places beside Harry. Despite his soothing words, Severus had gone for a long walk on the castle grounds once the Headmaster left, bitterly cursing the day he became a Death Eater. The Dark Mark had brought him nothing but shame, hatred and estrangement. It had prevented him from taking his rightful place in the circle. Now, it prevented him from helping and supporting Harry at a time when the boy needed it most, when the whole world expected him to pull off another miracle.

Seething at his own helplessness, Severus had eventually returned to his rooms where the sight of Harry's schoolbag propped against his desk brought a different kind of regret. He had wanted to kiss Harry goodnight but by now, the boy was likely already under the influence of Dreamless Sleep. Instead of a more prudent Calming Draught, Severus had downed a shot of fire whiskey and rashly poured himself another before going into the library to brood.

Severus ran a hand down his face and sighed. Last night's scene could have ended badly if Harry's words hadn't brought him back to his senses at the last moment. He knew Albus expected him to provide Harry with emotional stability and a calming influence, but it looked like the boy had grown adept at comforting him instead. Severus couldn't help thinking ruefully that Albus was wrong for once. He needed Harry more than Harry needed him and after last night, he was desperately grateful for the boy's faith as well.

When Harry emerged from the bedroom showered and dressed in his school uniform, he found Severus sipping his morning coffee and leafing through the Daily Prophet.

"'Morning," Harry mumbled, following up with a huge yawn. Severus looked at him sharply.

"Good morning. Are you all right?" he asked. Harry nodded and offered a sleepy smile as he sat himself opposite his bond mate.

"I'm fine," he replied blithely. He saw Severus open his mouth to say something and quickly gestured to the paper in the man's hand.

"What's in the news today?" he asked, pouring himself a cup of tea. When Severus hesitated, Harry put down the teapot.

"Let me guess, something about me?"

Severus' lips twisted. He turned the paper around so that Harry could read the screaming headline.

_King Harry Saves Wizarding World, reverses You Know Who's Spell!_

Harry stared at the words outlined in bold red.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have woken up Rita Skeeter?" he joked weakly.

"And the world's press corp," Severus agreed, already guessing that foreign newspapers worldwide would have similar headlines. He reached for the boy's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"One thing at a time, Harry," he said quietly.

Harry nodded, relieved by the reassurance in those dark eyes. He didn't regret waiting up for Severus last night, not after that pivotal scene in the library. If only he hadn't panicked when the man had climbed into bed a few minutes later wearing only his pyjama bottoms, the emerald Heartstone around his neck and that all too knowing smirk on his face. Harry had grabbed his potion and downed it before he even realised what he had done.

"Is that your way of telling me you don't want a recurrence of what happened earlier?"

The dryly spoken question had Harry turning red with embarrassment as he stammered out a negative. Severus had merely pulled him into his arms with a resigned sigh, making full use of the next minute or so to kiss him before the potion took effect. Harry had contentedly drifted off to sleep in the man's arms after that.

He sipped at his tea now, head down to hide the fact that he was blushing again. If only he hadn't lost his nerve and -

"Mind you don't drink your potion too early tonight."

Severus smirked when Harry predictably choked on his tea. King of the Wizarding World he might be, but the boy was utterly transparent at times.

- o -

In the Infirmary, Poppy was in a much more relaxed mood now that things had gone back to normal. The two marked Slytherin students had been moved to the private room last night, their binds replaced with security wards on the door. They would be taken into the custody of Aurors once they were recovered enough to walk on their own. For now, they were still too weak to do more than sit up with assistance. Despite the Pepper Up potions Poppy had given them yesterday and this morning, they were still severely drained and seemed bewildered with the turn of events.

They had taken the Dark Mark last year at the urging of their parents, thinking it the height of honour. Never had they imagined it would allow the Dark Lord to steal their power and reduce them to mere shells of their former selves. The sight of the Potter boy appearing to them out of the darkness when they thought all was lost, calling to them and bringing them back to life was startling to say the least. It left them shocked and confused about their loyalties. The Mark they had once been fiercely proud of now only aroused feelings of fear and distaste.

- o -

Sybil Trelawny was the last person Severus and Harry expected to see when they left their quarters a few minutes later to go to breakfast. She very rarely left her rooms at the top of Divination Tower. Severus was prepared to pass her with no more than a nod of his head, but she uttered a loud gasp when he drew level with her. She clutched his arm tightly, halting his progress.

Harry froze when he looked at the rigid, wide eyed look on Trelawny's bespectacled face. A sense of déjà vu washed over him, changing to foreboding the moment she started speaking in the deep, harsh voice he had heard once before.

_"Three challenges lie in wait for you_  
><em>The first to your life, the second to your heart<em>  
><em>The final test poses danger to your soul<em>  
><em>To survive all, trust in your true destiny<em>  
><em>As the bond mate of the Dark Lord's adversary..."<em>

As before, Trelawny blinked and shook her head once the moment passed. She turned around in a puzzled fashion, completely oblivious to the shocked stares directed at her.

"Where am I?" she muttered to herself, still peering around. Harry finally found his tongue.

"Professor, are you all right?" he asked. Trelawny swung around and focused her magnified eyes first on him and then on Severus. She seemed more surprised to find them there than to find herself in Slytherin territory.

"Harry? Severus? What are you - oh, I must be getting back. I have classes," she muttered distractedly before walking off.

"Wait! Professor - " Harry started off after her but a firm grip on his shoulder held him back. He turned around to see Severus staring after Trelawny, his jaw set and his face paler than usual.

"Severus? Are you OK?"

Severus blinked. He turned to Harry with a frown.

"That was a real prediction," he said slowly. Harry nodded.

"I know, I've heard her before. Third year. Pettigrew," he said, his voice shaking slightly. He remembered all too well the last prediction Trelawny made. It had come true in the most terrible way. Cedric had died and the Dark Lord had risen with Peter Pettigrew's assistance. All because Harry had failed to kill that little traitor. Despite what Severus had once told him, Harry felt the weight of his guilt settle upon him once more.

"You are not to blame for the Dark Lord's rising," Severus reminded him firmly. Harry shook his head and sighed.

"But this time, the prediction's about you," he stated. "I'm the Dark Lord's adversary and you're my bond mate!"

Severus remained silent.

"It is about you, isn't it?" Harry insisted. Severus inclined his head.

"So it would seem," he agreed. Harry frowned pensively, thinking back to what Trelawny had said. Three challenges - to Severus' life, heart and soul... was Voldemort planning something then? Did it have anything to do with tonight's gathering at Stonehenge? Did it mean that Severus shouldn't accompany them?

Severus was deep in thought as well. He had overheard Trelawny's first prediction at the Hog's Head when Albus interviewed her for the post of Divination teacher so many years ago. He had taken that prophecy to the Dark Lord and regretted it deeply ever since. It had resulted in the death of James and Lily Potter. His bond mate's parents. Severus had to force down the bitter regret that he knew would always haunt him. There was nothing he could do to undo that mistake but he knew he would give his life for Harry.

He mulled over Trelawny's words. He wasn't all that worried about the risk to his life. He was a Death Eater and a spy, he had risked his life over the years more times than he cared to remember. But the challenges to his heart and soul – would his feelings for Harry be put to the test? Was the prophecy talking about someone or something that would take Harry from him? Severus would never let that happen, never! He tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder without realising it.

"Is anything wrong?"

Severus blinked and saw Harry staring at him in concern. He forced his fears down and shook his head.

"Prophecy or no, we both need breakfast. Come along."

"We have to tell Dumbledore," Harry reminded him. "This involves Voldemort, he could be planning something!"

Severus nodded.

"I will inform him as soon as I can, Harry. Your task is to attend your classes."

When Harry glared mutinously at him, Severus glared right back. Damn Trelawny for her terrible sense of timing.

- o -

The Great Hall was already half full of students when they walked in. Harry was prepared for the almost immediate silence that fell but to his surprise, it only lasted for a few moments before the noise started up again, albeit more muted than before. He looked blankly at the chattering students before glancing at Severus who shrugged in response. Harry smiled a little, hoping this meant that the novelty of having a King in their midst was wearing off. They made their way to their respective tables, Harry sitting between Ron and Hermione and ignoring the copies of the Daily Prophet being passed up and down the table.

"So what happened last night in Dumbledore's office?" Hermione hissed at him. Harry hadn't been able to tell his friends anything as the Gryffindor common room last night was crowded with students frantically completing overdue homework. He shook his head now, conscious of Neville and Dean sitting close by.

"Tell you later," he muttered, reaching for a piece of toast. Dumbledore hadn't specifically told him not to inform his friends so Harry took that as a positive sign. Unfortunately, they had classes back to back for the whole morning, and McGonagall intercepted them the moment they came out from the last class.

"Mr. Potter, please make your way to the Headmaster's office. You'll be having your lunch there," she told him briskly. Harry shrugged at his friends and promised to meet up with them later before going off. He didn't see the commiserating look they exchanged behind his back.

- o -

By lunchtime, Severus had finished all his classes for the day. Normally, he would use this free time to brew potions for the Infirmary or grade papers, but there were far more urgent matters to attend to today. He passed on Poppy's list of required potions to Draco instead, asking him to gather a group of sixth and seventh year students once classes were over. Severus put special emphasis on Pepper Up and other rejuvenating potions, knowing they would be required later tonight. He reserved the more complicated potions for himself to brew later.

Sirius and Remus were already in the Headmaster's office when Severus arrived. He nodded at their greetings and took a seat at the desk.

"Thanks for coming, Severus," Albus said, his cheerful tone belying the lines of exhaustion on his face. "Amelia Bones has confirmed the participation of thirty eight members of the Circle, excluding Harry, Sirius and myself. That is a total of seventy six people, including their escorts."

Severus didn't know exactly what percentage of the world's elite that number represented. He looked at Albus questioningly.

"Will that be enough?" he asked sharply.

"It will have to be," replied Albus simply.

"That's approximately one hundred people at Stonehenge tonight, including ourselves and the Aurors," Remus spoke up.

Severus felt his stomach clench at the words. How could the Dark Lord, weakened though he may be, not find out?

"What about the safety measures?" he asked.

"I'll explain once Harry gets here," Albus started and held up one hand when he saw the others about to protest.

"He will have to meet with them this evening. It's important that he knows what's going to happen, that he's aware of the amount of planning that goes into this. The Ministry under the command of Fudge has not been reliable. Harry needs to see Amelia's capabilities, to know that there are people he can trust other than us. He needs to know that we're not alone."

Albus looked at each man in turn, reading the sceptical looks on their faces.

"We cannot do everything alone. Harry depends on us and whether we like it or not, we depend on others as well. The fact that members of the circle are coming to answer our call is proof of that."

Severus stayed silent although he was relieved that Albus no longer seemed to regard Harry as their sole saviour. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Harry standing there.

"Come in, my boy," Albus smiled at him. "I'm sorry to deprive you of more youthful company for lunch today, but there are a few things you need to be aware of."

"That's fine, sir," Harry replied, glancing at Severus who gave him a faint smile. Sirius frowned at their exchange. He had accepted Severus as Harry's bond mate now but it hadn't been so long ago when the boy would turn to him first instead of to the Slytherin.

Albus gestured for them to move to a table off to one side which was already set for a meal. The food appeared as soon as they had all sat down. As Albus briefed Harry on today's events including the visit they would make to the Ministry that evening, Severus watched closely. He was pleased to see that Harry's appetite wasn't much affected by the upcoming meeting and was not at all surprised when the boy asked about the safety measures that would be put into place tonight.

Albus summoned a blank piece of parchment and quill from his desk. Placing the parchment on the middle of the table, he drew a circle in the centre and waved his wand over it. Immediately, rectangular stones in a familiar arrangement rose from the inked circle, perfectly represented in miniature on the parchment. Sirius and Remus leaned forward to get a closer look.

"Harry, you will most likely be standing at the same position as before, next to the heel stone," Albus said, pointing with his wand to the tiny stone in question. Severus immediately resolved to stand directly opposite so that he could keep an eye on Harry.

With his wand, Albus drew a second, larger circle surrounding the first one.

"All the escorts will be standing in this circle. One cannot Apparate or Disapparate from within the sacred stones so each escort is responsible for taking their respective elite out from the circle itself before taking them back to the Ministry," he added. Finally, he drew a third and larger circle encompassing the other two.

"This is where we will put up the wards. The Aurors will be patrolling the perimeter of this circle once everyone has arrived and all the wards are in place."

Everyone stared at the diagram in silence. Harry remembered how Stonehenge had appeared to him that night with torches lighting up the stones, the sky above them ablaze with stars, the cool fresh wind blowing through his hair and the feel of ancient magic vibrating in the air. He was fairly certain the wards would keep out Voldemort, but there were other creatures they were powerless against.

"What if he summons another demon?" Harry finally asked the one question they all dreaded.

"Have you had any new visions, Harry?" Albus asked gently. Harry shook his head.

"The wards will inform us if one does appear but for now, let's not worry unduly over it," Albus told him with a smile. "You still have a few classes to get through this afternoon."

He looked at the other three wizards.

"I'm going to the Ministry to meet with Amelia Bones right after this. I expect to see all of you there at six this evening."

- o -

Harry was only just in time for his next class. Luckily there was one free period right after that. As soon as their lesson ended, Harry, Ron and Hermione ducked into the first empty classroom they found. Harry locked the door and cast a silencing spell before briefing his friends about his next task. He was in two minds as to whether to divulge Trelawny's prediction or not, but decided not to for the moment.

"If only those who were Called can participate, then why is Remus going?" Hermione asked, her expression thoughtful. Sirius had told her and Ron about the Calling during one of the times they sat together at Harry's bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

"Remus is going to Apparate Sirius back here," Harry explained. "The spell will drain our magical cores and weaken us. Each of us will need -"

"What? Weaken you? All of you?" Ron interrupted. He exchanged a grim look with Hermione. "In that case, we're coming along."

Harry suppressed a groan although he had already expected this reaction. He shook his head but Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"You're not seventeen yet, but Ron and I are. We passed our Apparition test two weeks ago. We should be the ones to bring you back here."

"I'll be fine," Harry protested. "Severus will bring me back."

"I thought Snape was also Called. Won't he be just as weakened by the spell?" Ron asked.

Harry suppressed another groan. This is what Hagrid must have felt like after blurting out Fluffy and then Nicolas Flamel's name to the three of them back in first year.

"I think it's because he's not going to cast the spell," Hermione said slowly, staring hard at Harry. He could almost hear her mind ticking furiously. "Sirius said that none of the Death Eaters showed up that night."

Harry sighed and waited somewhat fatalistically for her to put the last piece of the puzzle together. He wasn't disappointed.

"That's why Professor Snape isn't participating. It'll be too risky if he does because his magic is tied to Voldemort!" Hermione exclaimed. Despite himself, Harry had to smile at how fast her mind worked.

"Even if he's bringing you back, mate, we still want to come along. You never know what might happen," Ron added.

Harry's smile disappeared. It was precisely because of that that he didn't want them to come.

"You guys don't have to go," he protested. "I'll be fine. The Aurors will be there."

"Even if they are, we still want to help you," Ron was adamant. Harry sighed.

"I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you two," he confessed reluctantly. "You're my best friends."

"That's why we want to help, Harry, because we're your best friends," Hermione said earnestly. Beside her, Ron nodded his agreement.

"In case you still didn't know, mate, we're in this for real," he said, crossing his arms for emphasis. Harry stared at their determined expressions. He hadn't expected any less from them. Their friendship and support meant the world to him. They were there for him long before Severus or Sirius or Remus became part of his life. Ron and Hermione were the reason why he was still alive and sane. The three of them had shared secrets and pain, tears and laughter. Together, the three of them had faced dangers, overcame obstacles, solved mysteries and saved each other's lives more times than he cared to count. They had experienced things most people wouldn't be able to boast of even if they lived for a hundred years.

The last thing Harry wanted to do was to discount all that and make light of their sacrifices for him. But tonight was different. Voldemort had already summoned an Elder Demon once. If he found out about tonight, what was there to stop him from sending another? How could Harry cast the spell and still look out for his friends?

Hermione read the thoughts flashing across Harry's face.

"You're afraid that something will happen. But do you remember yesterday in the Infirmary? You asked what would we do if Voldemort tried something again. Do you remember?"

Harry nodded. Of course he remembered.

"Do you remember what I said?" Hermione asked gently. Harry nodded again.

"You said we'd fight back," he answered. Ron took a step forward, staring hard at Harry.

"Right. And do you remember what _I_ said?" he asked. Harry nodded again.

"All of us. Together," he answered, his voice now shaking. Ron reached out to grip Harry's shoulder hard.

"So unless you think that we didn't mean what we said –"

"No, I know you meant it. I just –"

"... or that we don't deserve to come because we weren't Called –"

"No! That's got nothing to do –"

"Then Ron and I want to be there. With you," Hermione finished. "The way we've always been."

Harry stared at them wordlessly. A part of him somehow knew that he wouldn't be able to keep them away and in fact, selfishly wanted them with him. He swallowed, his chest feeling so tight it was hard to breathe. They were right. No matter how much he wanted to keep them here where they would be safe, he couldn't deny that they deserved to be with him. They had earned the right to stay at his side, regardless of how crazy his life had become. He needed them, he always would. They were the two most stubborn people he had ever met and one of these days, he was going to –

Harry didn't know who moved first but suddenly, they were in a suffocatingly tight three way hug and his breath was being squeezed out of his lungs. He and Ron were blinking hard but Hermione's tears were already sliding fast down her cheeks.

"Thanks, guys," Harry whispered shakily. "I just – thanks..."

Eventually, they separated with sheepish smiles. Hermione blew her nose noisily before asking who would be there tonight. Relieved at the change of topic, Harry started ticking off notable names on his fingers. He wasn't surprised when Hermione rattled off their roles and accomplishments, excitement lighting up her face. Ron was nodding away at her side and Harry couldn't help smiling at the fact that for once, his friend could keep up. Having an impressive collection of Chocolate Frog cards proved to be in the redhead's favour.

All too soon, it was time for their next class. Ron and Hermione decided not to follow Harry to the Ministry. They didn't want to run the risk of Dumbledore or Amelia Bones barring them from Stonehenge later tonight. It was better to go straight there when everyone would hopefully be too occupied to notice their presence or do anything about it. Hermione saw Harry's worried look and squeezed his hand.

"We'll walk you to your rooms after class, all right?" she told him. "And stop worrying about us!"

Harry just sighed. That was easier said than done.

- o -

After leaving the Headmaster's office, Severus spent a couple of hours with Draco and the others in the potions lab. By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione entered his home, he was already showered and dressed in the same black and silver robes he had worn to Remus' Inquiry before. He nodded at Ron and Hermione's greeting before turning to Harry.

"Go and change out of your uniform. I've put your outfit on the bed," he said, nodding towards the bedroom. Harry blushed as Ron's eyebrows shot up. He excused himself quickly and went into the bedroom. Lying on the bed was the same dark and pale green robes he had worn before. With a small smile, Harry took it and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch. They hadn't expected to encounter their Potions Master here although they should have – it was his quarters after all. He looked dashing, Hermione thought.

"Professor? Do you want us to go?" she finally asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. Severus turned around from the fireplace where he had been contemplating the flames. He sighed and shook his head.

"No, it's fine," he said dismissively. He summoned Dobby and ordered some food. The little elf was pleased to see Ron and Hermione. He beamed at them and squeaked out an enquiry after their health before vanishing and appearing a moment later with a laden tray. Severus glanced at the bedroom door before sitting down in his chair. He gestured for the two Gryffindors to help themselves to the food.

"I assume Harry has told you about tonight's event?" he asked. The looks they gave each other aroused his suspicion, but before he could say anything else the bedroom door opened and Harry emerged. He ignored his friends' admiring stares and looked at Severus instead, drinking in the obvious approval glowing in those dark eyes.

"I like how you wear that outfit, Harry. You look good."

Harry blinked and turned to Hermione with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks."

The four of them settled down to eat the food that Dobby had brought, Harry ignoring the rather obvious conversation Ron and Hermione were having with their eyes. He suspected it was about his robes and the fact that Severus had picked them out for him.

In less than half an hour, it was time to leave. Amelia had arranged for a temporary connection linking her office at the Ministry to Albus' office here at Hogwarts to allow them to floo there directly. Harry walked Ron and Hermione to the door, all three of them conscious of the tall brooding man behind them.

"Good luck, mate. Wow them like you did at the Calling," Ron grinned at him. He added, "We'll see you later," in a whisper. Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore's office - after dinner," he whispered back. "Thanks, mate," he said aloud.

"Take care, Harry. We'll be thinking of you," Hermione said. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "For luck," she whispered.

Harry closed the door behind them, feeling strangely bereft. He sighed and turned around to see Severus staring at him. The man had been very quiet for the past few minutes.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologised as he went over. "They wanted to see me off."

Severus nodded. He wasn't happy with Ron and Hermione's presence but he appreciated their concern for his bond mate. It was just that he had so many things he wanted to say to Harry that he didn't know where to begin. And once again, they had run out of time.

"Are you ready?" he asked instead.

Harry nodded. Severus regarded him for a long moment before bending his head to give Harry a slow, lingering kiss in place of the words crowding his throat. He drank in the soft hitch of the boy's breathing, committing it to memory.

"For luck," he said softly. Harry lifted his hand, laying his palm briefly against Severus' cheek.

"Thank you," he returned just as softly. Without further delay, they stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Albus' office where Sirius and Remus were waiting for them.

- Chapter End -


	10. Chap 87: The Faces of Jealousy

**Author Notes:** Hello and thank you once again for your lovely reviews! I look forward to your feedback on this new chapter. Lucius finally makes an appearance. LOL, give a pureblood an inch and he and his wife take up almost the entire chapter!

I know the timeline seems to be moving slowly - this is already the tenth chapter but only two and a half days have passed since JD's Chapter 77. It's a necessary evil, I'm afraid. JD also used a few chapters to describe a single event or day and I'm trying to be as thorough as her. So it is now Thursday evening and while tomorrow is Severus' planned date with Harry, it won't happen just yet.

**Appreciation:** My grateful thanks as always to **Vine Verrine** for opening my eyes to a myriad of possibilities.

- Chapter Start -

A thin hand rested on the elegant writing desk set before the windows of the drawing room. The only sound was the relentless tapping of the manicured fingernails on polished wood. Narcissa Malfoy was unaware of her nervous action as well as the frown marring her smooth forehead. She stared out the window at the front gates of Malfoy Manor, waiting for her visitor. It was only ten minutes to five now and he had promised to come sharp at five.

A soundless sigh passed Narcissa's lips. The past few days had been strange to say the least, starting with Saturday afternoon when she and Lucius had hurriedly gone to Hogwarts after hearing of the Elder Demon attack. They were relieved that Draco was unharmed and surprised to find him lauded as one of the heroes of the day. Narcissa recalled that Lucius had looked surprised when she had insisted on coming along. He hadn't asked why and she hadn't offered a reply. She might not be the maternal type, all warm hugs and kisses and cuddles but Draco _was_ her son... even if it had taken her years to accept the fact that he would never have wild black hair or laughing deep blue eyes. Draco was fair and pale eyed like Lucius, with the same cool gaze and the same Malfoy sneer.

Narcissa found a vague regret in place of the unconditional love that should have filled her whenever she laid eyes on her child. She bit her lower lip and gave a slight shake of her head to dispel that thought as well as the annoying tightness in her chest. Since she couldn't have the man she loved, she had thought of getting him for Draco. But in the end, it was all for naught. Draco had been tricked by a Weasley - a _Weasley!_ - and was now bound by marriage to that impoverished family of red haired blood traitors. It had taken Narcissa every last bit of self preservation and cold resolve to act the part of the pleased and proud mother for Rita Skeeter's interview when she was actually filled with shame. Only Lucius knew how physically ill she had been afterwards. Still, she hadn't missed how happy Draco seemed to be on his wedding day. Narcissa vaguely wondered if being married to Sirius Black like she had planned would have made him just as happy. Probably not. But she hadn't smiled on her wedding day either. She shook her head again, this time to dispel the familiar bitterness of regret, her lips turning downward. There was no point in bringing up the past, only the present and what she could do about it.

She recalled how Molly Weasley had surprised Draco with a hug that day. That woman probably annoyed everyone she met by hugging them only she was too dowdy, frumpy and silly to realise it. Draco had looked quite shocked, poor boy. Narcissa's vindictive thoughts brought forth a faint smile before her recurring frown chased it away. She wondered vaguely when was the last time Draco had ever tried to hug her. Perhaps when he was four or five... until her persistent pushing him away and scolding sank into his head. Then those tiresomely childish attempts at gaining her affection had turned to cool gazes, smiles that never reached the eyes and polite 'Hello, Mother's.

And now, he was a Weasley. He had someone else to call Mother. Would he... would he turn to Molly for the affection his own mother had never given him? Would he hug her the way he had tried to hug his own mother so many years ago?

Narcissa inhaled sharply, more bothered by the annoying pang in her chest than she would admit. No. She was not jealous of Molly Weasley, she was not! She would never admit to such a crass and undignified emotion. Abruptly, her fingers abruptly stopped their restless tapping, her hand clenching into a fist as if trying to retain something that was inexorably slipping through her fingers. Had she lost Draco? Had she lost her son to that frumpy redhead who had enough sons of her own without stealing from others? No! Narcissa refused to believe it. _Never_. Draco was hers. She was the one who had carried him for nine months. She was the one who had birthed him. Draco was _hers_. No matter who he loved or who he was married to, he would always be her son.

Narcissa straightened up and took a deep breath. She would find a way around this. Resolve settled over her hard and bright, banishing the shadows of regret and uncertainty. For now, she turned her mind to something else to distract her. What had happened on Monday night, of course. She was already seated at the dining table, waiting for Lucius to join her. He would be coming down at any minute. She had just decided to call for one of the house elves to serve the soup when she felt herself tipping sideways from her chair. She remembered grabbing at the edge of the table to regain her balance and then nothing more. When she next opened her eyes, she was sprawled in a most undignified manner on the carpet, staring in bemusement at an ornately carved table leg. Luckily, her outstretched arm had cushioned her head but half the contents of the table including the tablecloth now adorned her person. She had quickly struggled to her feet before grabbing her wand, her eyes darting wildly around the dining room. There was no one there. But that Potter boy had stood in front of her, calling out her name in that disrespectful tone of his. His power slamming into her was strong enough to wake her up with an undignified gasp. Brushing her hair back, she had called out for help and two elves from the kitchen had come running out, babbling about how the great Harry Potter had ended their Great Sleep.

Narcissa had stopped their excited chatter and ordered them to clean up the mess before sweeping upstairs to clean herself up. After a moment of deliberation, she had gone to check on Lucius. He was awake but lying in bed, severely weakened, furious and not speaking to her at all. Feeling dismissed and somewhat alone, Narcissa had finally sent a short note to Draco, asking if he was all right and whether he had experienced the same thing she did. The answer was affirmative and the newspapers the following day confirmed it.

These recent events made Narcissa worried. Something had gone very wrong in the world she knew. Something had changed. She didn't really care about how the Dark Lord had attempted to kill everyone, wizards and Muggles alike. No, she was more concerned with issues closer to home. She had been quite enraged when she found out Sirius was a free man. Now he would get to marry that werewolf and be forever lost to her. It was the last straw after knowing her own indifference had already cost her her husband and her son's love. With Draco adopted by the Light and Lucius' new role - he had given her a brief update after returning from the Ministry on Monday – Narcissa suddenly realised that for all intents and purposes, she was now quite alone. Oh, she was still Lucius Malfoy's wife and Draco's mother, she was still the wealthy mistress of this elegant manor and of other extensive property but she was alone. The realisation led her to intercept the note addressed to Lucius delivered an hour ago by Owl. She had recognised the narrow slanting hand and having read the contents, had quickly sent back a reply. The rest of the time had been spent thinking and waiting.

The distinct crack of Apparition could not be heard from inside the house but there was no mistaking the flashy purple robes and long white beard of the figure that materialised outside the imposing gates of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa got up gracefully as the beautiful clock on the mantelpiece chimed five times. She took a deep, calming breath and exited the drawing room with her usual grace.

He was here.

- o -

_Some six or seven hours earlier..._

Lucius Malfoy had spent the past few days in one of the guest bedrooms in Malfoy Manor. His rooms in the west wing were inhabitable after suffering the brunt of his rage on Saturday night. His first thought upon opening his eyes was that he had forgotten to light any of the candles as the room was dark. Flicking his gaze towards the window, a small slit between the dark velvet curtains told him it was already morning. Thursday morning, to be exact.

Five and a half days since the Dark Lord had prevented him from attending the Calling.

Three and a half days since the Dark Lord had stolen his magic and his strength and put everyone to sleep.

Lucius was no stranger to pain, physical weakness or helplessness. He had been tortured by Voldemort before. He had almost always known that he would have his life back at the end of it, but the spell the madman unleashed this time had caught him completely by surprise. Lucius never dreamt it was possible to be robbed so completely of the very thing that defined his place in the world - the strength and power of his magic.

_How had it come to this?_

That he who had so carefully orchestrated every move of his own life in the pursuit of power should find himself at the end of the day utterly devoid of it? So weak that he couldn't sit up; couldn't even move his hands beyond a few weak flails that were better suited to a month old infant? Breathing was an effort. So was cursing. He had lain on the carpet for almost twenty minutes before he could gather the strength to call for his personal house elf to attend to him.

Lucius closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. He recalled what had transpired at the Ministry. Muggle authorities trying to move in had necessitated an emergency lockdown of the building and Lucius was one of the people trapped inside. He had made good use of this incident to first discover incriminating evidence of Fudge's plan to betray them and then to duel the Minister's strongest supporters. He was careful to avoid dueling anyone on good terms with Dumbledore and Potter. When the Hogwarts delegates arrived at the Ministry, Lucius was even careful to align himself on the side of the Light. He exhorted the more recalcitrant members to stand up in Potter's presence and treated Dumbledore and the boy with the utmost respect.

Finding himself tasked with championing the cause of vampires had come as rather a nasty surprise but it was his own compliance in accepting that role that left Lucius reeling with shock. How had he allowed the young man he had belittled for the past five years to bind him to an _oath_ of all things? More importantly, how had Potter known what it was he craved above all else? That boy was the same age as Draco, for Merlin's sake! Potter was just an average student, blessed with a streak of insane good luck that had kept him alive up until now. But ever since coming back from the Winterlands, those green eyes had been filled with insight and wisdom, that slender body had radiated an intoxicating sense of power. When Lucius had stood alone on the floor of the Wizengamot chambers with everything and everyone else against him, he had believed wholeheartedly that the boy had indeed seen everything he wanted, everything he was.

The young King had given him something that no one else _would_ have, and had also extracted something from him that no one else _could_ have.

Lucius was still struggling to make sense of it all as he returned to Malfoy Manor that evening and got ready for dinner. He recalled looking in the mirror and tying back his long pale blond hair when it happened. A sudden and powerful drain on his magic that startled him. He recalled staring at his surprised looking reflection when his Mark burned with an intensity he had never felt before. The mirror showed his eyes widening in belated comprehension, his lips pulling back in a snarl of anger and pain. He had clamped his right hand over his left forearm in an instinctive move to stop the theft of his magic but it was too late. With his strength gone, his legs couldn't hold him up. The powerful spell that washed over him a second later toppled him into complete darkness where there was nothing to see or hear or feel. His consciousness winked out with one last ironic thought.

He had died right after putting his foot on the Path of Destiny.

When Potter appeared out of the darkness and called his name, Lucius was once again stunned. An immense surge of power rushed into him, forcing life back into him and shaking him violently. The image of the boy was so clear that Lucius had expected to see him standing when he opened his eyes. Instead, he was all alone in the guestroom, lying on the carpet and nursing a throbbing headache from hitting his head when he fell. The strength of Potter's magic rushing through him left him befuddled. He had tried to sit up, pulling his knees inwards and rolling to his side. That was when he realised he was very much alive but so weak he could barely move.

_How had it come to this?_

That Lucius Malfoy, the most loyal and cunning follower of the Dark Lord should find himself betrayed so completely by the man he had sworn to serve? He now owed his life to Potter as did all the other Death Eaters the boy had awakened for the newspapers were soon filled with testimonials of Potter waking up man, woman, child and creature alike. That afternoon itself, Aurors from the Ministry had come calling to check on Lucius. They could not get past the protection wards of Malfoy Manor but were persistent enough that he finally sent an elf to inform them that he was still very much alive.

Lucius now found himself at a complete loss of what to do. Despite the five Pepper Up potions he had taken over the past two days, he was still frighteningly weak. His body which was always quick to regenerate whatever magic he had used up seemed horrifyingly slow in recuperating this time. In the end, he decided to wait and conserve his strength. He would not admit to himself that in truth, it was about the only thing he could do. Instinct told him that other things were about to happen, events that would change the world, change _his_ world.

At five o'clock that evening, he realised his instincts were right. Someone had come to see him. Narcissa must have let that person into the house because Lucius recognised the powerful magical signature even before the light knock sounded on his room door. Albus Dumbledore stayed only a few minutes to express his relief that Lucius and Narcissa had been awakened before conveying a short message. As soon as he left, Lucius summoned his personal house elf to help him get ready. He didn't want to waste what little strength he had on dressing himself. He still did not fully understand what was going on but the fact that Potter would be at the Ministry of Magic this evening made up his mind.

Lucius was damned if he was going to miss out on anything else.

- o -

Albus and Amelia Bones were in the Minister for Magic's office when the flames in the fireplace turned emerald. Sirius and Remus stepped out followed by Harry and Severus, the Potions Master keeping a steadying hand on his young bond mate's arm. The four of them took a few moments to exchange greetings with Amelia while cleaning the soot off themselves.

Once they were seated around the desk, Amelia and Albus brought them up-to-date on the latest happenings. Everyone who had promised to attend had already arrived at the Ministry and were residing in a secure hall on Level Ten since the courtrooms there were unoccupied today. Amelia confirmed that everything was under control and privacy had been maintained, both in Britain and abroad.

A few minutes' silence followed as Harry and the three men went through the list of arrivals. Some of them like Ollivander and Augusta Longbottom had come alone. Severus suspected the famed wand maker didn't have any relatives to call upon while the formidable witch's only family, Neville, was still in school. Others had arrived complete with entourage of self-important dignitaries and bodyguards. Nitocris actually had half a dozen aides with her. Severus was extra glad he had insisted on secrecy upon seeing the sheer number of people involved.

"Philip Clovis," Remus murmured aloud as his eyes scanned the list of names. "Clovis - isn't he -"

"The first swordsman I dueled with on Monday," Severus finished grimly, meeting his gaze before glancing at Sirius. Clovis was one of the top duelers from France. He had managed to wound Severus three times before being struck by the latter's burning blade. When Severus felt Harry's troubled gaze on him, he turned to give the boy a reassuring nod even as he wondered what the hell Clovis was doing here. Surely the man couldn't be considering challenging him again in front of so many people?

"He's here as the escort for a Madame Josephine from France," Remus added, his worried gaze moving from Sirius to Severus. They began perusing the list of names with more attention and in a short while, found another three of the duelers who had challenged Severus that day. Like Clovis, the three were here as escorts to some of the elite. Severus exchanged another grim look with the two Marauders.

"At least we'll have the Aurors with us this time," Sirius remarked. There was little way of finding out who had hired those challengers on Monday but the fact that at least four of them were here now was cause for alarm. After all, the majority of the elite were influential and rich, perfectly capable of hiring duelers to end Harry's marriage to Severus.

"I have a suggestion," Amelia spoke up. "There's a small room attached to the hall. I can arrange for only the elite to meet Harry there without any distractions. The room is also accessible from the corridor so you can bypass the hall entirely."

"Thank you, Amelia," Albus said approvingly. "That is a good idea."

The others also nodded their agreement and Amelia stood up.

"I'll go inform Aurors Darmut and Stark now so that they can escort you there," she added before excusing herself. As soon as she left, Harry sighed and turned to Albus. There was a question in his eyes which the older wizard interpreted easily.

"You only needed to greet them at the Calling, Harry, but this is different. The invitations we sent out did not state our intent clearly, other than the fact that you have summoned them to assist you on an important task. Hence, they are still in the dark as to tonight's spell and their specific role in it," he explained.

Albus and Amelia had worded the invitations as such for safety reasons. A large number of letters being dispatched from the Ministry at the same time would arouse suspicion especially if one were to realise they were addressed to people of renown. With the possibility of the letters being intercepted, the two of them had decided to cite this as the main reason for the lack of details in the invitations. They chose to stress instead on how important their help was and promised a proper explanation upon arrival.

Despite Albus' assurance, Harry looked worried. Severus reached for his hand and gave it squeeze.

"You've handled everything very well and this time, you won't be alone," he promised. His words drew a relieved smile from Harry which made Sirius frown.

"We'll be with you each step of the way, kiddo," he added, not to be outdone. He was pleased when Harry smiled warmly at him and taken aback when the boy turned back to Severus almost immediately. Sirius blinked. In the past, Harry would have thanked him for his concern and perhaps even asked for his advice. Now, he was staring intently at Severus in a way that made Sirius' heart twist sharply in his chest. He wasn't sure if he wanted to decipher the look in those expressive green eyes. Sirius felt Remus touch his arm but he didn't turn around. A few moments later, Amelia stepped back inside the room.

"Darmut and Stark are waiting," she said. "If everyone is ready...?"

Albus held up a hand as everyone started to stand. He glanced briefly at Harry before looking at the others.

"I have taken the liberty of informing one other person of this evening's meeting and am reasonably sure he will turn up. Lucius Malfoy," he said calmly.

"Malfoy! He'll sabotage the whole thing!" Sirius spat, outraged. Severus could not agree more. He glared at Albus.

"How could you - " he began.

Harry was sitting between them and he quickly reached out to grab their arms, giving each of them a look before turning back to the Headmaster.

"It's fine, sir. I'm glad you told him," he said to Albus, causing the others to exchange shocked looks. "How is he? And Narcissa?"

Severus ground his teeth uselessly as Albus smiled at Harry.

"Both are awake, thanks to you," he replied before looking at the others. Even Amelia looked troubled.

"Lucius is significantly weakened," Albus continued. "I believe he will not pose a threat to us, especially after exposing Fudge's plan and aiding us in the International Trade Chamber on Monday morning."

"How much does he know about tonight?" Sirius demanded.

"Not much," Albus replied. "Only that we have summoned the other elite here tonight because Harry was prevented by the shadows from waking everyone up."

The sceptical looks remained and Albus sighed.

"Now that Lucius is on our side, he is a powerful ally to have."

Severus snorted. He couldn't help himself.

"He is on no one's side but his own," he declared. Albus shrugged.

"Perhaps. But he is bound by his Strand of Fate," he said simply. Everyone's faces except Harry and Amelia's remained deeply sceptical.

"He's a Death Eater!" Sirius argued. "Why is he here if he can't take part?"

"He is not here to participate," Albus said firmly. "I believe Lucius will be of use to us. It also gives him an opportunity to speak with Lord Aventine about his new role."

Everyone then turned to look at Harry who nodded.

"I'm sure he's grateful for this opportunity," he said quietly. On that note at least, Severus agreed. He was also grateful that Harry didn't look particularly pleased over Lucius' impending arrival. A quick glance at the two Marauders assured him that none of them would let Malfoy anywhere near Harry.

- o -

They flooed from Amelia's office to one of the empty courtrooms on Level Ten. As they walked the short distance to the private room, Severus noticed the subtle changes coming over Harry. His posture straightened and the same calm look he had worn when addressing the Wizengamot on Monday morning returned. At one point, he even cocked his head to the side as if listening to something. A swift glance at Albus showed that the older wizard had also noticed the movement. Harry had once again donned his mantle of King and Severus greeted that realisation with mixed feelings. He was relieved that Harry would know how to address the elite but his heart still ached for the boy who had never wanted any of this madness to begin with.

The room had a small stage at one end with rows of chairs facing it. The elite were already seated when Harry walked in with the others. Everyone stood up at once as the small group stepped up onto the stage, Harry standing in the centre and flanked by Albus and Severus. The latter recognised a few people from the sea of faces staring back at them. Nicolas Flamel of course, beaming at Albus. Augusta Longbottom, her vulture topped hat causing the rather short wizard behind her to peer around her instead. Ollivander stood next to her. In the front row was a stunning girl with mocha coloured skin and startling bright green eyes. Her jewelled robes and the solid gold circlet on her head proclaimed her Egyptian heritage. Severus instantly knew that she was the young Pharaoh whose name had cropped up with Harry's in the tabloids. Instinctively, he moved closer to his bond mate. A few feet behind the last row of chairs stood Volpine, Valerian Ventus and the tall hooded figure of Lord Aventine, their three chairs set apart from the others. It wasn't difficult to see that even the elite had chosen to give them a wide berth.

"Good evening," Harry said quietly, looking around at the expectant faces. "Please be seated."

He waited until everyone had sat down again before continuing.

"I want to thank you for coming here at such short notice. You will of course be aware that Voldemort has recently shown his hand and attempted to murder everyone by putting them to sleep a few days ago. I was able to revive a good number of our Wizarding world including yourselves, but unfortunately, not all. There are many more who continue to sleep as I speak."

In the pin drop silence, Harry's quiet voice was clearly heard as he apologised for the secrecy and explained that they would be brought to the scene of their Calling at midnight to awaken the others. He declined to elaborate on the spell that would be used, asking instead for their trust and he would explain more once they were gathered on the ancient site. After he had answered about half a dozen questions, Severus touched his arm to get his attention. There was still a few more hours to go and he wanted Harry to return to Hogwarts to rest instead of remaining here. He caught Sirius and Remus' eye.

"Let's get back," he said quietly and stiffened when Albus cleared his throat.

"Harry, the escorts are just next door if you would like to say hello to them?" he suggested, gesturing to the door at the back of the room which opened directly to the hall. Severus and the two Marauders exchanged frustrated looks as Harry nodded his agreement.

- o -

The hall that currently housed the escorts and foreign dignitaries was not very large but comfortably appointed. There were many sets of comfortable couches and armchairs arranged around low coffee tables. Refreshments had appeared just five minutes ago on the two long banquet tables placed at the back of the hall so most of the occupants were now sitting down and eating or still helping themselves to the food.

The steady murmur of voices and the clink of cutlery died down when Harry and the others walked in via the adjoining doors. Severus was prepared for a sizeable crowd and was not disappointed. There were easily over sixty people in the room. The expected silence lasted only a few moments before the people started getting up from chairs and abandoning their plates. They surged forward, some making for the elite members they came with but most of them approaching Harry. Severus and the others swiftly closed ranks around him. They were aided by the Aurors and in a few moments, the imminent threat of a stampede was neutralised.

Severus remained next to Harry, his hand firmly on the boy's arm. He looked at the rather subdued crowd once more and frowned when he could not spot the aristocratic face of Lucius Malfoy anywhere. He was sure the man would not pass up a chance to be here where Harry and the world's most influential and powerful people were gathered. Perhaps he was more weakened than Albus had let on?

"Where's Malfoy?" Severus heard Remus' perplexed whisper beside him. Just then, there was a minor commotion at the main doors of the hall. Albus went over. After speaking to the two Aurors standing guard, they stepped aside. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked in, both of them dressed impeccably in formal robes.

"Speak of the devil," Sirius muttered.

Severus said nothing but he watched closely. Despite Lucius' ramrod straight back and lifted chin, Severus spotted the rather obvious signs of fatigue - a grey tinge to the pale Malfoy skin, lines of exhaustion around the firm mouth and the heavy dependence on his long, silver topped cane. For once, Narcissa wasn't just a beautiful accessory on his arm but one actively employed in supporting her husband's weight. Lucius' pale eyes swept the room haughtily, his lips twisted in the famed Malfoy sneer. And the Malfoy pride, Severus smirked to himself. That would keep the blond on his feet if nothing else.

The couple turned gracefully towards Harry, their sneers magically vanishing as Lucius inclined his head deferentially to the boy while Narcissa favoured him with a gracious smile. Severus blinked in surprise. He knew Lucius was a first rate actor and politician but this time, the blond man's respect for Harry - like in the Wizengamot chambers on Monday - seemed completely genuine.

- o -

_Ten minutes later..._

As unobtrusively as possible, Lucius moved to one side of the hall. He feigned a look of boredom as he leaned against the wall, grateful for its support. The fine tremor in his limbs had grown more noticeable even though he had been standing for just a few minutes. He longed to sit down but there was no reason for doing so unless he could find someone to converse with first. Unfortunately, the few persons he could tolerate were already chatting with others. As for the foreign dignitaries, Lucius wasn't sure he would be able to concentrate on any sort of conversation that required the mental gymnastics he was usually so adept at. He glanced at the refreshment tables at the other end of the hall with barely concealed irritation. What in Merlin's name was taking Narcissa so long to get the drinks? And why did she choose to accompany him here in the first place?

Lucius had grown used to attending Ministry-related events alone since Narcissa only cared to attend the more social dinners and dances. When he had finished dressing earlier this evening and slowly made his way downstairs, he was surprised to see her already dressed up and waiting for him in the hall. She had merely stepped forward to take his arm without uttering a single word and he was too relieved at her support then to query her actions. Lucius shot another impatient glance at the refreshment tables again. No one would dare say anything if he were to sit down and converse privately with his wife instead of mingling with the others but damnit, he couldn't spot her anywhere.

The sight of a tall dark haired figure moving swiftly towards him made Lucius stiffen. Severus didn't appear to have suffered any weakness from the Dark Lord's spell. His stride was as decisive as always, nervous or perhaps angry energy making his dark eyes snap. Lucius was suddenly and insanely curious to find out why his old friend wasn't in the same humiliating predicament he was. But then, Severus' knowledge of potions had always been astounding. No doubt he had found or concocted something to aid his recovery. Or... Lucius' eyes flicked to Dumbledore who stood next to Harry as they conversed with an oriental looking wizard in the middle of the hall. Perhaps that old coot had helped in some way? His knowledge of charms and magical spells was unparalleled.

Lucius schooled his features to their usual impassivity as Severus stopped in front of him.

"Enjoying yourself in this mixed company, old friend?" he drawled. Severus merely raised an eyebrow in reply.

"You were only informed of this meeting, yet you chose to take it as an invitation," he countered, not bothering to hide his disapproval. Lucius gave a cold smile.

"You don't seem to have suffered the same ill effects as the rest of us," he said, lowering his voice. Unfortunately for him, the Potions Master merely inclined his head.

"I was lucky," he said cryptically. Lucius tried for a contemptuous snort but the effect was somewhat ruined by the slight wheeze that accompanied it. He cursed silently when the dark eyes narrowed at him.

"I am fine," he retorted coolly, inwardly mortified to feel a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. He was feeling decidedly shaky now and Merlin forbid, even a little faint. Where the hell was Narcissa? Lucius tightened his grip on his cane before glancing at Severus, hoping the tremors running through his body weren't too noticeable to the other man. He needn't have worried.

Severus was staring at Harry who along with Albus, was now chatting with Pharaoh Nitocris. She was surrounded by a retinue of six fierce looking men with the same coloured skin as hers. The girl really was stunningly beautiful. She carried herself with an undeniably regal air but her smiles were friendly and frankly, quite bewitching.

"Such a beautiful girl," Lucius murmured, having correctly interpreted the dark scowl on Severus' face. "Only fifteen and already the ruler of a nation. That is something she has in common with Potter, wouldn't you say?"

Severus turned and glared at him.

"Being fifteen does not qualify her to make matured decisions to run her country," he stated curtly. Lucius merely smirked at him.

"Those men surrounding her are her uncles," he continued smoothly as if Severus had not spoken. "I heard they have prevented her from ruling after the previous Pharaoh, her father, died. In the past few days alone, she has seized back the throne, reappointed new advisors and given her uncles far less influential roles. Quite a feat for someone so young, don't you think?"

Lucius saw the surprised admiration in Severus' eyes and smiled.

"Perhaps our new King is proving to be a very persuasive role model. Nitocris would of course have had an opportunity to speak to him at the Calling," he commented slyly. "Did you know she has Veela blood in her?"

At that moment, Potter must have said something amusing because Nitocris suddenly burst into melodious laughter, her eyes lighting up with genuine merriment. Lucius smirked again when Severus' eyes immediately darted back to Potter. The man might be a pureblood and a Slytherin, but his insecurity over his young bondmate was laughably transparent. Even so, Lucius deeply envied what the Potions Master had acquired.

He was just about to offer yet another comment when the room swayed. Squeezing his eyes shut, Lucius cursed silently. Blast this infernal weakness! He should have brought another Pepper Up with him, to hell with the consequences. Cold sweat poured down his face and his stomach heaved uncomfortably. He opened his eyes a slit and had to quickly shut them again when the room and its occupants continued to spin around merrily.

It was only when his vision started to turn gray that Lucius became mortifyingly aware of two things. One was that he was going to pass out in front of some of the world's most powerful wizards and witches. The other was that there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it.

- Chapter End -


	11. Chap 88: A Change of Perspective

**Author Notes:**Hello once again! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know your thoughts, OK? Even if it's just a line or two, I need your encouragement and feedback. There are 87 alerts on this story so far and I'd really like to hear from more of you. Thank you in advance!

**Appreciation:** My gratitude to **Vine Verrine.** In addition to her useful feedback, she has also left her magical mark on a Snarry moment in this chapter and lifted it from merely smile worthy to utterly squeal worthy. You'll know it when you read it :D

- Chapter Start -

Severus was aware that Lucius was baiting him. He scowled darkly, angry and embarrassed at having his emotions read. He had to fight the urge to move back to Harry's side at once to introduce himself to Nitocris. Not that he was worried about what she would do – he simply didn't trust the looks of her swarthy relatives. However, Albus standing beside Harry mitigated the need for additional protection for the boy.

Besides, Severus couldn't think of anything to say to Nitocris that wasn't snarky or potion-related. He wondered what Harry could possibly have thought of to converse so easily with the young Queen and even make her laugh. It must be something related to Quidditch, he decided. After all, why would a young Pharaoh be interested in something as complicated as say... potions, perhaps? Severus wracked his brains, trying to remember if Egypt had a Quidditch team of their own and if they participated in the World Cup. Then he realised where his thoughts were taking him and scowled again for paying too much heed to the ridiculous gossip printed in the tabloids.

So what if Nitocris was an extraordinary young woman and a powerful elite as well? Harry had promised not to leave him. Severus closed his eyes briefly, clinging onto that assurance. He was unaware that two other persons had also read the emotions uncharacteristically showing in his eyes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Remus remarked wryly, his gaze shifting to the man at his side. Sirius grinned unabashedly at him.

"It's about time Severus realised what a great catch Harry is," he said lightly.

"So is Severus," Remus countered.

"That greasy git?" Sirius snorted. Even though his tone lacked the venom it would have had a few months ago, Remus sighed.

"He's powerful and strong, a pureblood from an old and wealthy family. And more importantly..."

Remus waited until Sirius had fully turned to look at him.

"We both know he'll protect Harry with his life and soul if necessary," he added quietly. "Harry could do a lot worse. I for one am glad to see him appreciating Severus' worth."

Sirius glared at him and then pouted, making Remus chuckle. They made a good team since Sirius' exuberance tended to balance his own serious nature. Remus had sensed his lover's jealousy earlier in Amelia's room. He didn't want anything to come between Harry and Severus. They had both been alone for most of their lives and it was time they had someone they could turn to. The fact that Harry now trusted Severus implicitly and turned to him for reassurance spoke volumes of how much effort the Slytherin had put into their marriage, considering how neither of them had wanted it at first. Remus knew it hadn't been easy given their shared past, made even more complicated by Harry's innocence. The last thing they needed was interference from anyone.

"We're Harry's family, Sirius. We'll always have a place in his heart. But whatever void we can't fulfill in his life, Severus can and will. We should be happy he loves Harry."

Sirius sighed, his eyebrows set in a deep frown as he stared at the scowling Potions Master and thought about what Remus had said.

"Harry needs more just than love," he muttered. "He also needs light and warmth. How the hell can a Slytherin provide that?"

The unspoken words were clear - _especially one such as Severus._

"I don't know, but he'll find a way," Remus said with a smile. "They both will."

Sirius turned to look at him and sighed, humble wonder entering his eyes.

"You've brought light and warmth into my life, Remus," he said softly. "And I thank Merlin everyday for it."

When those beloved amber eyes glowed with joy, Sirius cursed the fact that they were in a hall full of people. Otherwise, he would take Remus in his arms and kiss the hell out of him. Sirius blinked and realised he could do just that - what did he care for these people anyway? He was a free man! He reached for his lover only to freeze as he caught sight of Lucius over Remus' shoulder.

"Malfoy doesn't look so good," he frowned. Remus turned his head to look before turning back to Sirius, his eyes concerned.

"Yes, he should be in bed -" he started only to have Sirius interrupt him.

"Merlin, he's going to collapse!"

- o -

Sirius wasn't the only one who noticed. Severus caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see Lucius slide sideways, eyes closed and face the colour of old parchment. Severus swore and grabbed at his arm to steady him. Through the ringing in his ears, Lucius heard someone curse as a hand closed around his arm in a near vicious grip. It was the only thing keeping him upright as he swayed on his feet, feeling dizzy and sick. No. He refused to be this weakened! Lucius forced the dizziness back with all he had as he slumped rather ignominiously against the wall. After half a minute of shallow breathing, he managed to open his eyes. The room was still revolving around him but slower now.

"I'm fine," he whispered, unexpectedly grateful for Severus' hard grip on his arm. The next moment, he found himself dragged from the wall and propelled somewhere else. It was all he could do to stumble along and not fall flat on his face or lose whatever he had in his stomach. Lucius clenched his jaw hard, his head pounding in protest and his heartbeat erratic as he was hauled along without ceremony. He vaguely heard the sound of a door opening and closing and then he was shoved into a chair and his arm released. By then, he was almost hyperventilating. Sweat was trickling faster down his face and neck, he was breathless and his stomach was churning unpleasantly. It took several moments before his breathing had steadied and several more before he could open his eyes. Severus had dragged him to a small room. It was empty except for a small stage set at one end and several rows of chairs facing it. He was sitting in the backmost row which had only three chairs.

"How dare you -" Lucius began coldly only to have Severus rounding on him, looking furious.

"How many Pepper Ups have you taken in the last twenty four hours?" he demanded. Lucius tried for a look of outrage and failed miserably. He tried on a sneer next. That failed too. Finally, he pushed himself to sit up straighter.

"Please, spare me your doctoring," he drawled as much as he was able to.

"How many?" Severus demanded again, looking as if he wanted to shake him. Lucius rather hoped he wouldn't. His stomach was still threatening to upend itself. He closed his eyes again.

"Five," he admitted tightly once he was sure it was safe to open his mouth. The ringing in his ears had grown louder. He opened his eyes to see Severus staring at him in shock.

"Merlin, three is the limit and you know it!" he hissed. Lucius saw him glance around before lifting his wand and whispering something under his breath. A house elf appeared in front of them with a 'pop'. Lucius took one look and sat upright, a sudden flash of rage lending him much needed strength.

"You!" he snarled. The little creature was dressed in a strange assortment of clothes but he would know that ugly face anywhere! Dobby uttered a squeal of fright and hid behind Severus, peeping out cautiously.

"M-master," he quavered and then he shook his head. "No," he muttered to himself. "Dobby is a free elf."

Lucius pressed his lips together, deliberately turning his head away and ignoring the wretched creature entirely.

"Dobby, get me a neutralising potion and a rejuvenating potion from my lab," Severus ordered. From the brief glance Dobby gave him, Lucius knew that the elf had instantly understood who the potions were for. He gritted his teeth, praying that Potter would not come into the room now. The sight of Dobby would only remind the boy of how badly Lucius had treated both of them in the past. He was relieved when the elf vanished and reappeared a few moments later with two potion vials in his hand. He gave them to Severus and disappeared without a second look at Lucius. Severus checked the labels before uncapping one of them. He handed it to Lucius and smirked at him when the blond man hesitated, looking wary.

"If I'd wanted to poison you, Lucius, this would not be the time or place," he stated dryly. Feeling too ill to protest, Lucius took the vial and downed it. He recognised the tart taste of the neutralising potion. In less than half a minute, the dizziness and ringing in his ears faded. Even his stomach seemed to settle.

Lucius took a deep breath of relief, conscious of Severus' dark gaze on him. He handed back the empty vial with a nod of thanks, his hand still trembling noticeably. Severus frowned upon seeing the tremors. He was about to uncap the second vial when he changed his mind and took out another vial from one of his pockets instead. This one held a deep red liquid, almost like wine.

"This is a much stronger restorative," he said curtly. He uncapped the vial and held it out. This time, Lucius snatched it as if it contained the elixir of eternal life. He gulped it down and recognised the fragrant, distinctive taste of the powerful draught, having purchased it a couple of times before at great cost. Lucius was surprised and thankful that Severus actually had this potion on him. It was very difficult to brew, hideously expensive and had a very short shelf life. It also worked almost instantly. Lucius felt the surge of warm energy bubbling inside him the moment the potion hit his stomach. His magical core was rejuvenated, his eyesight and hearing sharpened. He felt alert, refreshed and alive. He forced himself to sit still for almost one whole minute, high on the pure wellspring of pure, fresh energy surging through him. He could make it through the evening now with his dignity and reputation intact. Merlin, he could make it through _anything_ now.

Deliberately, Lucius removed a freshly laundered handkerchief from his robe pocket. He wiped his face and neck carefully, ignoring Severus' gaze. Something had shifted between them in the past few minutes starting from when Severus had dragged him to this room. Lucius was uncertain as to what it might mean. He had never trusted anyone before, choosing to always work alone. The notion of finding himself weakened to the point of being unable to care for himself, especially in a public place, was a disturbing one. The fact that he now owed his dignity and restored strength to someone who had no cause at all to help him, who had made it very plain he should not even serve on the Wizengamot left him floundering for words.

The simplest words were as always, the hardest ones to utter, but Lucius was not a coward. He raised his head and met the dark gaze without flinching.

"Thank you," he said simply. Severus nodded in response.

"You're lucky I happened to have it on me," he said shortly. Lucius frowned, his refreshed state allowing him to put two and two together instantly.

"I assume then that it has something to do with tonight's task?" he asked delicately. He didn't expect Severus to answer him and was surprised when the Potions Master nodded before sitting down next to him. A minute of unexpectedly comfortable silence passed between them.

Lucius' thoughts drifted back to Dumbledore's earlier visit. About half of the world's elite were gathered here for an event that the elder wizard had been deliberately vague about. The only exceptions were Death Eaters and a small percentage of the elite that Dumbledore considered unsuitable. Lucius supposed it had to do with their beliefs being the opposite of those held by the Light. He was careful to keep his opinions from showing on his face. Although he was intensely curious to know more about this event - who in their right mind wouldn't? - he sensed now wasn't the right time to push Severus for answers. Not when he owed the man his reputation and his dignity.

"How does it feel?" he finally ventured. When Severus frowned at him, Lucius jerked his chin at the doors, his lips twisting in a familiar sneer.

"To find yourself excluded from tonight's event. Pushed aside by... others," he murmured. He knew that Severus would hear what he hadn't said. The impure. The undeserving. The Dark Creatures.

"We are in the same boat, old friend. You and I," he added bitterly. To his surprise, Severus only shrugged.

"Perhaps," he said enigmatically. "But one thing I know. I will never let the Dark Lord betray me like this again."

The silent challenge in his black eyes was clear - _what about you? _

Lucius nodded slowly. He knew what he wanted now. He had accepted his Strand of Fate and no one, not even Voldemort, would stand in his way.

"Nor will I," he said firmly, determination burning inside him like a flame. As pale eyes met dark, two former servants of Voldemort found solidarity in their shared betrayal. One had turned his back on his old master many years ago and knew that his place now was beside the slender young man he loved. The other had only recently realised his destiny came from the same source and was now desperate for a chance to prove himself.

With that thought in mind, Lucius stood up gracefully. The unhealthy pallor was gone from his face. He gathered the Malfoy poise and arrogance around him like a familiar cloak.

"Excuse me. I believe I saw Lord Aventine outside," he said courteously and left the room without waiting for any response.

Severus' lips quirked a little as he pocketed the empty vial. He still wasn't sure why he had given Lucius the more potent restorative at the last minute. It was one of the two complicated potions he had brewed earlier that afternoon. It was much more powerful than Pepper Up and only one dose was needed. Unfortunately, the very rare ingredients used coupled with its extremely short shelf life made it an extremely costly draught. That was why Severus hadn't brewed it for himself when he found his magic drained earlier this week. Now, he considered it well worth his effort and the cost - Harry, Albus and Sirius were going to be severely drained tonight. It was imperative that they recovered as soon as possible despite the Dark Lord's likely weakened state. Lucius was simply lucky that Severus had intentionally pocketed a vial of the potion earlier. On the off chance that none of them could get back to Hogwarts before casting the spell tonight, that vial was for Harry.

A quiet cough interrupted his thoughts. Severus leapt out of his seat with a curse and spun around, wand instantly in hand. Lord Aventine materialised in the far corner of the room with a somewhat quizzical expression on his pale face. As he stared into those flashing red eyes, Severus had to fight the instinctive urge to take a step back. Had Aventine been here all this time under a Disillusionment spell? Had he heard everything?

"That was an unexpected gesture on your part, Lord Severus, considering how you first reacted when Harry made Lord Malfoy my champion," the vampire lord remarked. He glided a couple of steps closer and again, Severus forced himself to hold his ground. He recalled that Aventine and Volpine had agreed with Harry's decision to put Lucius in the Wizengamot on Monday.

"I had taken momentary leave of my senses," he retorted sarcastically. Aventine looked amused.

"Really? I thought you were merely honouring your bond mate's decision," he countered, making Severus blink in shock.

"Pray excuse me," Aventine continued, dipping his head briefly in a mocking bow. "I shouldn't keep Lord Malfoy waiting any longer now that he is... miraculously recovered."

- o -

When Severus returned to the hall, he found Harry and Albus still chatting with Nitocris. He went over to join them. Up close, the Pharaoh truly was stunning. Severus couldn't help noticing that her eyes were just a shade lighter than Harry's. She graced him with a charming smile when Harry introduced him before outlining some of her future plans for her country, speaking articulately and with enthusiasm. Despite his feelings, Severus found himself listening intently especially when she expressed the wish to improve the knowledge of her potions advisors.

"All very well and good, Your Majesty," interrupted one of the men with a decidedly condescending air. "But our people have always benefited from the traditional formula passed down through generations. Egypt does not need any foreign -"

Nitocris closed her eyes briefly, pursing her full lips in irritation.

"In front of me stands one of the most renowned Potions Masters in the world," she declared impatiently. "My people can only benefit from his knowledge and that of many others!"

She _was_ utterly bewitching. In one fell swoop, she had not only gained Harry's support and Albus' but his as well, Severus realised dryly.

"That is true, Your Majesty," Harry agreed with a smile. "You have the power to effect change. I sensed that straightaway when we first met at the Calling," he said, subtly reminding her uncles that she was one of the world's powerful elite. Her relatives made no further comments and the topic of conversation soon turned to another. Albus excused himself at that point, but Severus remained. Nitocris touched Harry's arm lightly after a moment, tilting her head close to his and speaking softly as she pointed out a few people whom she knew personally.

Severus stiffened at once, all thoughts of cordiality vanishing as he glared at the feminine hand resting on his bond mate's arm. First, he had to contend with all the nonsensical giggling and blinking from the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws during classes and meals. Then he had blown his top over Brown and Patil from Gryffindor draping themselves all over Harry. Now it seemed that the Pharaoh herself was following suit!

"It's time we left," Severus said curtly. He gripped Harry's elbow firmly, fighting the irrational urge to yank him away from Nitocris. The sooner he got Harry back to Hogwarts the better. Merlin knew the boy needed the rest more than he needed to hobnob with royalty and other personalities. Harry felt the tight grip on his arm and looked up in surprise. The anger blazing from those dark eyes made him realise that he was probably rubbing salt in the wound by forcing Severus to meet the rest of the elite when he couldn't participate tonight.

"Of course," Harry agreed at once, chastising himself for his thoughtlessness. He smiled at Nitocris and quickly excused himself as his bond mate all but dragged him away. Shooting a triumphant glance over his shoulder, Severus was momentarily disconcerted to see Nitocris looking at him with an amused smile on her face. Scowling again, he pulled Harry towards Albus who was now chatting with Nicolas Flamel and Augusta Longbottom.

Unfortunately, they were waylaid by a haughty looking witch dressed in midnight blue robes. She was about Severus' age and tall, with a straight back that reminded one of Minerva McGonagall. Severus stiffened when he saw Clovis by her side. The French dueler executed a respectful bow to Harry and the glowering Potions Master by his side. Almost immediately, Sirius and Remus appeared on Harry's other side.

"Monsieur Potter, my name is Philip Clovis. It is an honour to meet you. I believe you have already met Madame Josephine. I have the pleasure of being her escort for tonight," the Frenchman spoke in his heavily accented English. He seemed to have fully recovered from the wound Severus had dealt him just a few days ago.

Harry smiled politely at Josephine.

"Yes, we have met. It's good to see you again," he replied. Severus, Sirius and Remus continued glaring daggers at Clovis.

"I see that you're fully recovered from our recent duel, Clovis," Severus added coldly, just in case Harry had not recognised the name. He needn't have worried. Harry was now looking sternly at the Frenchman.

"Mr. Clovis, were you one of the duelers who challenged my bond mate on Monday?" he asked. The directness of his question took everyone by surprise, not just Clovis. Severus was highly gratified when Madame Josephine stiffened before giving her escort a shocked, accusing look. Clovis shifted on his feet, looking decidedly uncomfortable. The tall witch gave an outraged sniff and turned back to Harry.

"My apologies, Monsieur Potter," she said regretfully. "Monsieur Clovis is a skilled duelist and came highly recommended. I did not realise your bond mate had already met him under such undesirable conditions."

"That's all right, Madame. You could not have known," Harry replied generously. She gave him a gracious smile and turned to glare at the discomfited man by her side. Clovis made a quick, jerky bow.

"Forgive me, Monsieur Potter," he apologised swiftly, darting a quick look at the three stern faced men on either side of Harry. "It was an assignment. Nothing more than that, I assure you."

The smile on Harry's face disappeared.

"I will not tolerate any interference," he stated flatly, his eyes fierce. "I hope my family will no longer be troubled by such occurrences."

The warning in his voice could not have been more obvious. Clovis felt it acutely. When he had received his assignment to get rid of Severus Snape two weeks ago, it was purely business. He was after all, the foremost dueler in France, his skill highly sought. It wasn't until he was actually dueling with the Potions Master that Clovis realised just how skilled the man was. Snape's magic was powerful but it was his cool logic that set him apart. Lighting his sword first with Living Fire was a stroke of genius. Clovis would be forever reminded of that, thanks to the long scar at his side.

Despite his injury, he bore Snape no ill will. One's life was always at risk in a duel and Clovis' assignment had been clear - he had been fighting to kill. He was surprised that Snape had actually spared his life seeing as he had come from the Slytherin House of Hogwarts school, a House not normally known for merciful deeds. He was also surprised to learn that Snape wasn't as alone as he had thought. He had been aided by the two men standing on the other side of Potter now. One of them was the famed killer Sirius Black, only recently pardoned by Potter himself. The other was a cured werewolf, rumoured to be Black's mate. Potter's family was a formidable one indeed, presenting a powerful and united front to the world. Clovis had no wish to further antagonise the young King after being woken up by him from that dreaded spell, and especially after that thinly veiled warning. He sincerely regretted not having informed Madame Josephine of his previous assignment. Hoping it would not cost him his current one, he gave a deeper and more apologetic bow.

"You have a formidable bond mate and family, Monsieur Potter. I very much regret my past actions. Please accept my gratitude for waking me up and I hope we shall meet again," he said and augmented his words with yet another bow.

Harry merely nodded at him without saying a word. He smiled again at Josephine before turning away. Severus saw the tall witch direct a withering look at Clovis before walking off and was briefly amused when the dueler trailed after her, now looking rather like a kicked puppy. He turned back to Harry and touched his arm lightly, feeling the angry vibration of his magic.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly. Harry looked up and sighed. The anger fled suddenly from his face, leaving him looking young and stressed.

"How long before we can leave?" he asked plaintively.

"Right now," Severus replied decisively before looking at the other two.

"Get Albus. We're going back to Hogwarts now," he ordered. Both men nodded and went in search of the Headmaster. Severus didn't wait for them as he steered Harry from the hall. This time, his glare was forbidding enough to prevent anyone else from approaching.

- o -

Ron and Hermione had a hurried dinner in the Great Hall before rushing back to Gryffindor Tower to change into sweaters and jeans. When they arrived at the Headmaster's office using the password Harry had told them earlier, only Fawkes was there to greet them. They sat down in front of the Headmaster's desk to wait for Harry, growing more anxious by the minute.

When the flames in the fireplace turned green fifteen minutes later, they quickly stood up. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it tightly as Albus Dumbledore stepped out and moved aside. The Headmaster barely had time to raise an eyebrow at his two visitors when Severus and Harry appeared next. Harry grinned at his friends, barely aware of Severus pulling him to one side and cleaning the soot off them both with a wave of his wand. Sirius and Remus brought up the rear. Ron gulped as all four adults stared at him and Hermione.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," Albus offered after a moment. Ron looked at him, relieved to see the blue eyes twinkling.

"Good evening, sir," he replied, surprising Hermione as he usually left the speaking to her. "We apologise for entering without permission but we were waiting for Harry. And all of you, sir."

Albus nodded. He seated himself in his chair and gestured for the rest to sit down as well.

"I assume Harry has informed you of tonight's event?" he asked quietly, glancing at Harry who was sandwiched between Ron and Severus. Remus and Sirius sat at the round table next to the desk where they had had their lunch earlier.

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied.

"And I assume that your presence in my office means you wish to follow us to Stonehenge?" he asked next. Ron and Hermione nodded, wearing identical and slightly sheepish looks. Albus looked at the two Marauders who shook their heads in unison at him. Next, he turned to Severus but the latter was staring at Harry.

"They cannot come, Albus. It's too risky. We don't know if Voldemort knows about tonight," Remus said quietly. Sirius nodded his agreement.

Harry was looking Dumbledore and trying to gauge his reaction when he felt Severus' eyes on him. He turned and looked into glittering black eyes. They were sharp and calculating, making Harry feel as if Severus could read his every thought even without employing Legilimency. With an effort, he turned back to Dumbledore.

It was ironic to realise that just a few hours ago, he was trying to get his friends not to come with him and now, was hoping to achieve the exact opposite. It seemed to mirror the craziness of his life where he was still struggling to juggle homework and royal duties. But Ron and Hermione were one of the few constants in his life. He needed them. The crazier his life got, the more he needed them to feel like a normal person, or as normal as he would ever get.

"We want to help Harry this time," Hermione spoke, sounding as if she had memorised her speech. "We know he hasn't had much time for classes this year. We know he's had visions and that he's been involved in the goings on at the Ministry. But we weren't there for him!"

Hearing the frustration in her own voice, Hermione paused to take a deep breath. Then she fixed Albus with a determined look.

"We were left behind when he was kidnapped and taken to the Winterlands. We were left behind again when he was Called. This time, we know about what's going to happen. We want to be there for him now that we can."

Albus stayed silent. Hermione turned to Ron helplessly and to her surprise, he spoke up.

"We're Harry's best mates," he said quietly, sounding more matured than he ever had. "Like Hermione said, we want to support and help him. Even if there's nothing we can do, we still want to be there for him."

Albus looked at Harry next, his blue eyes serious and stern.

"Do you know the risks your friends will be taking, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded at once.

"Yes, sir," he replied quietly. He gave a small smile to his friends before turning back to the Headmaster. "They know the risks and so do I."

Severus watched silently as Albus hesitated. He felt the same way himself. Weasley and Granger were the only ones who had defended Harry in that Hogsmeade incident so many months ago. They were truly loyal to him and they loved him. But the fact remained that they didn't have a specific role to play in Stonehenge the way the elite and the escorts and the Aurors did.

Still, Severus empathised with the frustration Granger felt. He remembered the helpless rage he had felt when Harry was taken to the Winterlands. He remembered the madness that gripped him when he was prevented from attending the Calling. Looking at the stubborn faces on Weasley and Granger's faces, Severus made a decision and hoped it wouldn't backfire on him. He cleared his throat to get Albus' attention.

"If you recall, Headmaster," he said in a deliberate drawl, "the three of them have been doing foolish things together for the past five years and have so far managed to escape relatively unscathed."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sirius began angrily only to have Remus' hand tighten warningly on his arm. Severus ignored them and continued, keeping his gaze on Albus.

"It is impossible to change the nature of Gryffindors -" he paused, his gaze flicking to Harry for the tiniest moment - "or indeed, to stop them."

In the pin drop silence, Severus looked at the trio and saw them staring at him in disbelief. He decided he didn't want to see Sirius and Remus' expressions and calmly turned back to Albus. He hadn't said that solely to be... well, to be nice. He had said it because Harry's safety was his first priority. If for some reason he was unable to Apparate Harry back to Hogwarts, he wanted to make sure that someone else would.

"In that case, Severus," Albus said sternly even though his eyes were twinkling, "I will put you in charge of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

Severus nodded. He hadn't expected any less. Albus called for dinner after that, which they ate at the round table. Ron happily helped himself to more food but Hermione just sipped pumpkin juice, her mind turning to her unfinished homework. As soon as dinner was over, she excused herself and went back to Gryffindor Tower to get her schoolbag as well as Ron's. Sirius and Remus decided to return to their rooms to rest.

Severus also excused himself, saying he wanted to retrieve something from his quarters and would bring Harry's schoolbag for him. When he returned, Harry recognised the small leather satchel slung over the man's shoulder. Severus had stored samples of his Lycanthropy cure in it when he was a witness at Remus' hearing previously. Harry was just wondering what potions were in the bag now when his attention was diverted by the basilisk scale coat hanging over his bond mate's arm.

"Just so you don't forget," Severus remarked as he handed over the coat. Harry took it with a sheepish smile.

"Actually, I had," he admitted and was surprised when Severus shook his head.

"I didn't mean the coat," he said quietly before turning away. Harry frowned at him, wondering what he meant by that remark. What else would he be forgetting?

"Harry, your homework isn't going to do itself, you know," Hermione reminded him reprovingly. Harry nodded and went over to the round table which his two friends had now covered with books and parchment. The three of them spent the next two hours or so working on their homework while Albus and Severus conversed quietly at the Headmaster's desk.

Harry tried hard to concentrate but his mind kept returning to tonight's task. He was going to lead a group of elite, most of whom were older and more experienced than him in a spell he had never done before, on an ancient sacred ground. The ravens had told him that he would know it at that time and not to worry. Even now, they were sitting on top of the nearest bookshelf, cawing reassuringly at him. Harry only sighed. How could he concentrate on something as mundane as his Charms essay? He noticed that Ron and Hermione seemed just as distracted. Hermione appeared to be reading her Ancient Runes book but she hadn't turned a single page for the past ten minutes. Ron was doodling on his parchment. The only sounds apart from the serene whirring and puffing of Albus' many silver instruments were the scratching of Ron's quill on parchment, the flames crackling in the fireplace, Albus and Severus' soft murmurs and Fawkes trilling softly to himself.

Hermione finally put down her book and sighed. It felt like the night of the Calling all over again, except that Harry was awake this time. Her gaze went to the slender dark haired boy gazing out of the window at the darkened sky with his chin resting on one hand and a pensive expression on his face. She guessed that Harry's mind had already wandered to Stonehenge. She glanced at Ron whose parchment was full of doodles of snitches and broomsticks. With a shake of her head, Hermione turned back to her Ancient Runes homework.

Sooner than everyone wanted, it was twenty minutes to midnight. The trio packed their books as Sirius and Remus flooed back from their rooms. Harry realised his hands were trembling a little and shoved his books into his bag with additional force to hide the shaking.

"Leave your bags here, I'll get Dobby to take them back to your rooms," Severus instructed them. He walked up to Harry and held out the basilisk coat. To his surprise, Harry only smiled at him before turning around. Severus helped him into the coat and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders. They were stiff with tension and he squeezed them gently, aching to crush Harry in his arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Harry turned around and read the mingled worry and pride in those black eyes. He nodded.

"I'll be fine," he said quietly.

"I'll make sure you are," Severus promised, his normally cruel mouth curved in a soft smile. Seeing that smile struck something deep inside of Harry: a yearning powerful enough to leave him breathless for the briefest of moments.

To kiss Severus, to be the one to actually initiate contact. To lean up and press his lips against that thin, pink mouth. Harry dropped his gaze, his heart suddenly pounding hard inside his chest. Shocked at himself, he didn't dare meet Severus' eyes. After a moment's hesitation, Severus turned away to check on everyone. Harry felt strangely relieved and yet regretful, staring at his retreating back with a giddy nervousness building up inside. Surely it was just about the upcoming event...

He would think of this later.

"It's time," Albus said quietly. Harry nodded and followed the others to the door. The Headmaster led everyone down the spiral stairs and then through the numerous staircases and corridors of the castle, making for the side entrance he and Harry had used before. There, Dobby stepped forward to greet them, his worried eyes resting on Harry.

"Master Harry must hurries home!" he squeaked. "Master Harry must hurries home immediately after ending The Great Sleep!"

They looked at him in surprise.

"Why do you say that, Dobby?" Harry asked but the elf only shrugged, twisting his hands worriedly. Severus touched Harry on the shoulder.

"I'll make sure Harry is safe," he told the elf who beamed at him and nodded. He wasn't the only one there. Hagrid stood just outside the entrance with McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout. They would guard Hogwarts in Albus' absence.

"Good luck, Harry!" Hagrid clapped him on the shoulder hard enough for Harry to stagger if Severus hadn't caught hold of his arm. He grinned up at the groundskeeper and nodded.

"Take care, Albus. That goes for everyone as well," McGonagall spoke before eyeing Harry sternly. "See you soon, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied.

He felt a calm settle over him as they made their way across the silent grounds to the apparition point beyond the lake. The magnitude of this task still loomed over him, but somehow... his heart felt lighter. When Dumbledore had accompanied him to the Calling before, he had felt alone. Cut off from everyone else and set apart. He didn't feel like that now. He was going there as part of a group. He was still the King but this time, he wasn't alone.

Harry glanced almost shyly at the tall man striding confidently beside him. Severus was here. He glanced at his other side. So were Sirius and Remus. His family. He could hear Ron's deep voice behind him and Hermione's soft reply. His best friends were here too. Harry glanced up at the ravens who now circling overhead. Embrace your destiny, they cawed to him. For once, Harry felt that he could actually do that now with the people he loved most by his side.

When they passed through the school wards, Albus stopped. He looked at them all, nodded once and then Disapparated. Sirius and Remus held hands and smiled at Harry, Sirius' eyes flashing briefly to Severus with something like a challenge in them. Then they Disapparated as well. Ron and Hermione exchanged excited glances and joined hands with Harry. They were going to be part of something spectacular and unprecedented. Hermione knew that tonight's events would soon appear in Hogwarts, A History. She had been to Stonehenge with her parents a few years back, but this visit was going to be as different from that one as night was from day.

Severus caught hold of Harry's free hand. The four of them looked at each other and Disapparated, heading for the ancient sacred ground that recently crowned a King.

- Chapter End -


	12. Chap 89: Deliver on Promises Made

**Author Notes:** Hello again! The action takes place at long last :D I've taken more than a leaf from Josephine Darcy's amazing chapters this time, and would really appreciate reading your thoughts on how it turned out.

**Appreciation:** My most grateful thanks to **Vine Verrine** for her wonderful help in pruning and polishing this chapter.

- Chapter Start -

When Severus, Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared in Stonehenge, the place was a hive of activity. Lit torches were stuck in the ground at regular intervals, marking a circle about forty feet in diameter around the great stone monument. The golden flickering light showed many people standing around with Aurors watchfully patrolling the perimeter of the lit torches. There was no one actually standing within the stone circle yet, for everyone was waiting for the arrival of their King. All eyes were drawn to Harry the moment he appeared.

Hermione was barely aware of Ron's large hand clutching hers. She looked around with wide eyes, taking in the vast open plains, the night sky ablaze with stars, the wind blowing through her hair and the huge stone monument at the centre, lit up by additional torches stuck into the surrounding ditch. She thought at first that everyone was already here, but more continued to arrive every half a minute or so. It was like watching the arrival of celebrities, the who's who of the Wizarding World for many of them were famous for their magic, skills and power.

She recognised Nicolas Flamel, the famous alchemist who looked exactly like his Chocolate Frog Card picture. The smiling plump witch next to him had to be Perenelle, his wife. Neither of them looked a day over sixty even though they each had several centuries under their belt. Ollivander, the famed wand maker of Diagon Alley stood a few feet away. He was staring at the circle of huge stones, his huge and luminous eyes reflecting the flickering light of the torches. There was no one standing next to him and Hermione couldn't help wondering who was his escort. Further on was Augusta Longbottom, Neville's formidable grandmother. Her vulture topped hat bobbed as she talked to one of the Aurors, who kept nodding respectfully.

But there were many more who hailed from other parts of the world. Hermione noticed Ron staring at a beautiful girl with black hair and mocha coloured skin. Her jewelled robes and the gold circlet around her head proclaimed her a member of royalty. Beside her was a fierce looking man with same exotic colour skin. Hermione wondered if the girl was Nitocris, the young pharaoh whose name had been linked with Harry's in the tabloids.

She tugged at Ron's hand to get his attention and they wandered around, taking note of hair and skin colour that were not native to Britain and hearing a dozen different languages being spoken. It brought home the fact that these powerful wizards and witches had come here in answer to Harry's summons. He was the reason why they had escaped from Voldemort's devastating spell. He was the sole reason why they were all gathered here tonight.

The realisation sent a small shiver of awe through Hermione. It was a few moments before she remembered that being the King of the Wizarding World was just a role Harry had been forced into, through no fault of his own. He was still Harry Potter, a slightly clumsy and awkward boy, an average student who loved Quidditch, a brave Gryffindor and above all, a fiercely loyal friend. He was still hers and Ron's best friend.

Hermione nodded to herself. With the initial giddy excitement now put into its proper perspective, she remembered that her and Ron's task here tonight was simply to offer their presence and support to Harry. That was the greatest gift they could give him at this time. Not their power or their magic, but themselves.

- o -

Severus' sharp gaze took in the whole scene as soon as his feet touched the ground, seeing everything and missing nothing. Amongst the multiple layers of protective wards he sensed were those detecting dark magic and the presence of demons. Even if Voldemort appeared here tonight and at full strength, he would not be able to penetrate the circle. An Elder Demon could, since they had no way of keeping one out.

The wards also contained the magical signatures of those involved in tonight's spell - the elite, their escorts and the Aurors. Weasley and Granger's signatures were added at the last minute. Severus was aware that he was the only Death Eater allowed here tonight. He released Harry's hand as they arrived, but remained next to him.

Hearing the sharp crack of someone Apparating nearby, Severus turned his head. His heart jumped into his throat when he met Lord Aventine's red eyes, Valerian Ventus standing beside him. A few moments later, Volpine Apparated next to them. Severus watched as a young Auror hurried up. Ignoring the obviously amused Aventine, he nervously introduced himself to Volpine and explained he would be the werewolf's escort. Severus wasn't surprised to hear the tremor in the young wizard's voice. Very few would willingly go near a werewolf, much less hold their arm for Side Along Apparition. His gaze slid to Ventus who was looking curiously around. It was a good thing Aventine had brought his own escort, even fewer would volunteer to Apparate the vampire lord anywhere.

Severus glanced around and saw the other elite and their escorts again giving the trio a wide berth. He turned back to see Harry's reaction and felt his heart drop at the distant, faraway look in those green eyes. The first time Harry was here, he had seen the ley lines on the ground and felt the ancient power humming deep inside the earth. Was he once again seeing and hearing things that no one else could? Despite standing next to him, Severus felt as if Harry was already miles away. Desperate to bring him back, Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He was relieved when the boy turned to smile at him. Then Harry took a deep breath and looked around. Immediately, everyone's gaze was turned towards him.

"It's time," he said. Despite his quiet tone, everyone heard the two words spoken in the voice of their King.

Harry started walking towards the great stone circle, seemingly unaware of the gazes following him. In the flickering light of the torches, the basilisk scales on his coat winked and gleamed. With every step Harry took, Severus had to exercise all his willpower not to follow. He stared at him instead, his throat tight with emotions and his hands clenched into fists. As much as it galled him to admit it, Albus was right to extract that promise from him last night. The old wizard had known that this was one of the paths Harry had to walk where his bond mate could not follow.

Severus watched silently, aware of the ancient magic that filled the night, aware of the stark longing in his heart to be a part of this event. He couldn't help imagining how it must have been at the Calling. To know that you were one of the world's elite, to stand at the ancient monument and be acknowledged for your power and the strength of your magic. Bitter regret weighed his heart down as he watched the other elite turn from their escorts to follow the young King inside the circle, Albus and Sirius amongst them.

As before, the heel stone called to Harry. This time, he made for it without hesitation, stepping up next to it and spinning around so that he faced the centre of the circle. The others filed in and instinctively copied his stance, standing with their backs to the stones. Harry waited calmly until every single elite was facing the centre with their eyes fixed on him. There were still gaps here and there for not all the elite were present tonight.

Harry bowed his head and held both arms out to the sides, silently indicating that they were all to join hands with the persons on their right and left to form an unbroken circle. There was a moment of uncertain silence. Then one person moved and the others quickly followed, driven by a deep and primitive instinct to hold the place of importance, to claim the two coveted spots on either side of their King.

By then, it was too late. Albus and Sirius, having immediately guessed at Harry's intention, had already moved to secure his right and left hands respectively. Severus exchanged a brief look of relief with Remus. The other elite reformed the circle, holding hands with their immediate neighbours and exchanging bewildered gazes with one another.

Harry raised his head. He looked around and frowned when he realised the circle wasn't complete. No one was holding Aventine or Volpine's hands. In fact, the others were standing as far away from them as they could. Aventine stood tall, both hands folded behind his back and a look of cold disdain on his pale, handsome face. He and Volpine returned Harry's look of dismay with ones of resignation.

Then Harry nodded once, his face hardening with resolve. He turned to look at Albus with a question in his eyes. The older wizard nodded immediately, relinquishing Harry's right hand and stepping aside. Harry then held out his free hand to Aventine. The vampire's face registered astonishment. He even hesitated a moment before stepping forward. Dipping his head in a courteous bow, he extended his left hand which Harry grasped without hesitation. Aventine took Albus' place, turning gracefully to face the others before extending his other hand to Volpine. As soon as the werewolf clasped it, Albus completed the circle by calmly holding Volpine's other hand. Harry looked past the stunned elite, his gaze travelling outside the circle until he had found Darmut's. He nodded and the Head Auror nodded back.

"All right! Escorts, please form a circle outside the stones and face the person you are assisting! As soon as their task is completed, you are to Disapparate with them back to the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic. As fast as possible! No delays!"

"Constant vigilance!" barked Mad Eye, right on cue.

The escorts quickly took their places at intervals outside the circle, forming a protective layer around the ancient stones. Severus did not relinquish the spot he was standing on, where a break in the stones gave him clear access to Harry.

- o -

It was almost midnight. The wind picked up, blowing long hair back and rippling cloaks and robes. Severus didn't notice. All his attention was focused on the almost mystical torch lit scene before him. He took in every detail and committed it to memory. Harry standing at the position of power within the ancient circle, linked to half of the world's elite with each and everyone of them prepared to assist him with their strength and their magic. Severus' heart clenched painfully inside his chest with a mixture of envy and regret. He might sleep beside the boy every night, but right now he felt years apart from him.

A hush had fallen. Then Harry spoke. Again, although he did not amplify his voice, every word was clearly heard.

"You all know why we are here tonight," he said. "There are many of us asleep still. They will die soon if we do not wake them up. I need your assistance to reach out to them. I need you to see their magical signatures, their sleeping embers. You all have this ability. I need you to use it, to reach out and quicken their magic to awaken them."

He paused for a moment and then continued.

"Although each and every one of you are very powerful, your own magic will not be sufficient. You need more and I will give it to you. There is an enormous source of power in the earth. It lies beneath your feet and is enough to awaken everyone. I can access it and I will pass it on to you. Use that power to wake up the sleeping embers. Use it to wake them all up."

Harry's quiet but commanding voice resonated deep within Severus. It awoke a deep and primitive urge that compelled him to obey the boy, to give all that he had to his King. Severus could already feel his own magic swelling inside him, aching to answer that command. He should be one of them. He should be the one holding Harry's hand. It was his _right_, damnit! Instead, Harry held a vampire and his godfather's hands. Severus wanted to cry out at the injustice of it.

Harry would also be able to feel all the elite's signatures intimately, feel the strength of their cores, know the extent of their strength, many of whom exceeded Severus' own. Some of them had the additional power of non-human blood in their lineage like Nitocris. Linking hands with the elite was the equivalent of offering Harry a goblet of the world's strongest magic, mixed and blended into a potent, intoxicating brew of pure power. How could he not be tempted?

At that moment, Severus thought he understood a bit of what the Dark Lord must have felt when he exulted in the combined magic of his powerful Death Eaters, knowing that at any moment he chose, he could invoke and use their magic, even against them if he so wished. He _owned_ them. Never had Severus felt as helpless and as awed as he did at that moment. He felt torn between envy and excitement, forced to stand at the sidelines at such a historic moment, cast aside as unsuitable because of his past.

When two persons moved up on either side of him, standing close enough for their clothes to touch his robes, Severus was snapped out of his bitter thoughts. Weasley and Granger. Severus squared his shoulders and pushed his tumultuous emotions down, his face assuming its customary, expressionless mask. A Slytherin was always cool and controlled. He was here to protect Harry and not to dream of what might have been. He should be grateful that Harry had come back after casting his mind deep into the ground. He _was_ grateful.

Having gotten his emotions under control again, Severus glanced at the two young Gryffindors at his sides. They were staring at their young friend, seemingly oblivious of the tall, glowering man between them. Then Granger spoke.

"Professor Snape, Ron and I will never belong to that circle," she said softly. "But we are closer to Harry than most of those elite. We are his _friends_. They do not know the Harry we know."

Severus stared at her in amazement. Although Granger was careful to allude only to herself and Weasley, he still saw her words for what they were - an attempt to offer comfort. Typical Gryffindor arrogance, thinking they know everything, daring to even guess at the bitter thoughts eating him up. Severus felt himself swell with indignation.

"Miss Granger," he began in the coldest voice he could manage. "I am sure that while -"

She turned to him and her calm, wise gaze made him falter unexpectedly.

"They do not know the Harry _you_ know. You are his bond mate and closer to him than any of them. Even Professor Dumbledore. Even Sirius," she admonished sternly. Then her face softened a bit. "It is not easy to tempt Harry. He has immense strength of will and a soul purer than anyone else I know."

Severus blinked, suffering equal amounts of pride, embarrassment and chagrin. It was a moment before he found his voice.

"Gryffindors always put too much faith in the bonds of loyalty," he sneered at her, dismayed to find his words sounding hollow even to his ears.

"And Slytherins too little in the bonds of love," she returned calmly.

Stunned speechless, Severus could only glower at her. Impossible Know-It-All! He folded his arms across his chest and deigned not to reply. Instead, he turned back to face the circle where Harry was speaking again.

"When the spell is cast, you will all be able to sense each other's magical strength and signatures. I must warn you not to take advantage of this moment to increase your own magic. We will be using power that comes from deep inside the ground, guarded by Earth herself. We are standing in the centre of an ancient monument that is protected by the Ancient Magicks. Anyone abusing this privilege could very well have their magical core damaged permanently, perhaps even rendering that person a squib. Be warned."

Harry gazed intently at each elite in turn, asking for their permission, their cooperation and their promise to abide by the ancient rules. One by one, they inclined their heads for who were they to go against the request of their King?

When Harry had gone through everyone in the circle, he nodded to himself. Then he looked up.

Severus inhaled sharply as the intense green gaze locked with his. They were ageless, solemn and wise. The slender young man who stood there no longer represented the clueless Gryffindor he was married to, but a young King with knowledge and power beyond his years. A pang squeezed Severus' heart as he felt the divide between them grow even wider.

Then those green eyes blinked. In a heartbeat, the image of a King disappeared. Harry stood there, with all his awkwardness and last minute insecurities. Severus found himself staring at him, the young man who desperately wanted to be normal. Slowly, Harry shook off Sirius' grasp and held out his hand to Severus. Everyone in the inner circle turned their heads to look. In a daze, Severus found himself moving forward, walking towards the great stones. This had nothing to do with obeying the summons of a King. This had everything to do with answering the silent request of the boy he loved.

As soon as Severus walked into the inner circle, he felt the hum of enormous power wash over him and his magic tingled in response. He ignored it and silently made his way to Harry. He stopped in front of him and held out his hand. Harry grabbed it and tugged him closer. Severus followed, but Harry pulled him closer still until their bodies almost touched. When Harry lifted his head, Severus instinctively bent his own, putting his ear at the boy's lips.

"Severus, do you believe I can do this?" came the softest whisper. Severus drew back, gazing into the luminous green eyes which all of a sudden seemed painfully young.

"With all my heart," he replied solemnly and meant every word. The resultant relief on Harry's face was stunningly painful to see. Severus was at a loss of what to say or do next.

Harry stared up at him. Severus' intimidating presence, his words and his voice had soothed the fear inside him. The urge to press his lips to Severus' rose in him again, stronger and more compelling than before. They were surrounded by more people than ever and yet, staring into those intense black eyes, Harry felt as if they were the only two persons in Stonehenge now.

Severus saw the awareness shift in those green eyes and inhaled sharply. Harry might be unsure and nervous about tonight's spell, but there was nothing of that in the way Harry looked at his lips. Severus' heart was suddenly racing inside his chest.

Harry knew he had already denied himself this urge once and regretted it. He wasn't going to second guess himself again. Not on this. With a resolution and desire that surpassed everything he had ever felt, he tugged his hand free of Severus' and curled it around his neck instead. Harry pulled the stunned man down towards him and kissed him warmly on the lips. It didn't last long before he drew back, flushed and oddly relieved. With a shy but playful smile, Harry looked into the shocked black eyes.

"For luck," he whispered impishly. He seemed oblivious of the shocked stares of his godfather and the others. In a daze, Severus nodded and turned to walk back out of the circle of stones. His heart was thundering inside his ears and his chest. He didn't know the exact reason why Harry had seen fit to kiss him, but he knew it had stamped into the minds of everyone present that they _were_ bond mates, regardless of the circumstances that had first brought them together. Severus turned around to face the circle of stones again with his head held high and his chest burning with emotion. He would die for Harry.

It was not a question.

"All right! Everyone get ready!" Darmut called. The sound of his voice snapped the others out of their light astonishment. The kiss was temporarily forgotten as the elite focused on the important matter at hand.

"Don't just gawk, Weasley!" Mad Eye barked. "Constant vigilance!"

Everyone seemed to take a collective breath. Severus fixed his gaze on Harry, wanting to keep the boy in his sight at all times. Voldemort might be weakened, but there was no telling what might happen tonight.

- o -

Harry tightened his hold on Sirius' warm hand and on Aventine's cold one. He closed his eyes, feeling the humming power of the circle. Immense power lay under the ground, waiting to be commanded, guided and used. He could feel Earth herself waiting for him. He opened his eyes and saw the brightly blazing ley lines once more. They stretched off into the distance, encircling the world. They connected him to all things living.

Harry took a deep breath and focused. The ravens whispered their secrets to him, pointing him in the right direction. He saw the ley lines on the ground again. They were burning brighter than before. He reached out to them, to the awesome power of the earth. He had done it before and he knew what to do now. He heard Earth's whispered permission and pulled the power out from the ground using his mind. It leapt like lightning that crackled and pulsed. Harry gathered it inside him. It filled up his magical core and raced through his body. It was heady magic, raw and untamed power at its most elemental.

Harry caught it and held it and controlled it with his own magic. A few beads of sweat ran down his face and back. He closed his eyes. He was a conductor, a conductor orchestrating a band of the best and strongest talent in the land. No. He was a _conductor_, the link that stood between the powerhouse inside the earth and half of the world's elite. Slowly, Harry started feeding out the magic. He directed it to flow - hot and vibrating - from his magical core to the palms of his hands. He felt rather than heard Sirius and Aventine's twin gasps on either side of him as the power spilled into their bodies.

"Use this power!" Harry cried out. "See the embers and push against them! Awaken all who sleep!"

He drew more and more power from the lines, feeding it out to the persons on his left and right, trusting in them to do the same to their neighbours. He could feel Sirius' familiar signature and Aventine's cold strength as the power streamed into them. Then he felt Volpine's and then Albus' familiar magic, the strongest and most powerful of all. Harry was linked to everyone in the circle now. Each time the magic flowed up from the ley lines in the earth into his body, he passed it on until the circle was aflame. A ring of power, pulsing bright and hard. The overflow from that circle fanned outward in huge waves that put out a few of the lit torches set around the perimeter of the furthest circle. It blew back the hair and rippled the robes on the awed onlookers. It was strong enough to drive them backwards at least half a dozen steps.

The very night air burned with the intoxicating smell of pure, undiluted magic.

It was hot. Burning hot. That fleeting thought was enough to make Harry's concentration waver. He gasped as the enormous power fluctuated, burning him. This power felt different to him now. It was raw. _Alive_. Before, he had only sent his mind into the ley lines. He was a part of that power then, and it did not affect him that much. But now, he was actually pulling the power into his body. At only sixteen years old, his body was not matured enough to take in such a huge amount. Perhaps a seasoned wizard like Dumbledore would not feel the strain as much if he were to cast this spell, but for Harry, it was almost _too much_. He cried out in pain and the ravens cawed back urgently, telling him to calm his mind, to control the power, to master it. He was letting too much into him, he had to slow it down!

Harry drew on his waning strength and focused his mind, ignoring the pain. The power lessened and so did the burning. It was easier to breathe now. He opened his eyes, barely registering the sting of sweat dripping into them. He saw the faces of the others, glistening with sweat, eyes squeezed shut as they directed the power to the embers they could see in their mind's eye. They saw the embers belonging to those still sleeping under Voldemort's spell. They called out to them and directed bursts of power into their embers, making them pulse with light and with life. On and on they went, racing from one ember to the next and drawing on the power of the circle. It was never ending for Harry kept tapping from the earth's huge reserves, making sure there was enough for everyone to use.

Until at last, the very last ember in the furthest reaches of the world had been reached and awakened. The transfer of power from the earth began to slow. The bright circle started to dim as the excess power flowed back into the earth. The elite swayed on their feet. They were drenched with sweat and completely drained, their minds reeling with the blinding experience they had just undergone. Then Harry dropped onto his knees, his legs unable to hold him up any longer. One by one, the others followed suit. Like their King, they had given their all.

- o -

Caught up in the spell, Harry had not felt anything else. Only after he had safely returned all the excess power from the circle back inside the earth did a sudden and violent rage fill him. A familiar, high voice was screaming inside his head, deafening him. His scar felt as if it was going to split open. Harry wrenched his hands free and clutched his head in agony. His heart almost stopped beating inside his chest when he made out the screamed words.

Voldemort had found out what they were doing. More terrifyingly, he knew where they were. Dread filled Harry, leaving him cold and trembling. He had Banished an Elder Demon that day, but Voldemort had more. He was summoning one now. He was telling it where to go and promising it a feast.

As soon as Harry had freed his hands from Sirius and Aventine's grasp, the circle broke. The elite all tumbled to the ground, exhausted. Some were almost unconscious. Many were on their hands and knees. Albus was also lying on the ground, half supporting his weight on one elbow.

Severus and the others were already racing towards them when Harry lifted his head, his green eyes filled with absolute horror. Banishing a demon had taken all his magic and the help of the others to shield him. But now, neither he nor any of the elite had enough strength to even raise their wands. Their only option was to leave this place before the demon arrived.

"Voldemort knows!" Harry shouted, his voice filled with terror. "He's sending another demon here!"

Those who were at the Quidditch pitch last Saturday were horrified, the incident of the Elder Demon still fresh in their minds. Darmut and Mad Eye were shouting, but Severus didn't hear as he and the other escorts ran inside the circle of stones.

"Get everyone out!" Severus heard someone shout. Remus, he thought. The situation quickly grew chaotic as the escorts grabbed the persons they were in charge of and helped them out from the circle. The Ancient Magicks that presided over this place prevented anyone from Disapparating within the circle itself.

Severus dropped to his knees beside Harry. The boy was sweating and shivering, the lightning shaped scar on his forehead bleeding and swollen. Severus spared a swift glance around him. A young Auror was frantically shaking Ollivander's shoulder. She didn't seem to realise he was unconscious until Weasley crouched down beside her. Between them, they hauled the elderly wizard upright. Another Auror was helping Augusta Longbottom to her feet, her vulture topped hat lying on the ground. She grabbed it as her escort pulled her away. Clovis was jabbering in rapid French as he tugged urgently at Josephine's arm. The tall witch looked dazed, but she kept nodding her head imperiously. Mad Eye had thrown Albus' arm around his shoulders and dragged him upright. The older wizard was shaking his head, resisting being brought out from the circle.

Severus simply scooped Harry into his arms and stood up, his heart pounding with dread. They were sitting ducks right here.

"Get everyone out of here!" he roared as he strode out from the circle. He saw Weasley and the young Auror Disapparate with the dead weight of Ollivander between them. More escorts started emerging from the circle and Disapparating with their weakened charges. Then someone gave a high pitched scream. Severus looked up and his heart almost stopped.

An Elder Demon had appeared, standing just beyond the warded circle. Its shape was hardly visible against the night sky, for it was more shadow than substance. Even the light from the flickering torches seemed to absorb into his body rather than reflect it. Cries of warning filled the air. The Aurors turned to face the demon with their wands raised even though realistically, there wasn't much they could do.

Severus swung back to the circle of stones. Granger was pulling a dazed looking Nitocris to her feet, her gold circlet askew on her head. The young pharaoh's uncle was tugging frantically on his niece's other arm. When he looked up and saw the demon towering over the huge stones, his eyes opened wide. Gibbering in terror, he released Nitocris' arm, stumbled out of the circle of stones and Disapparated a second later. An indignant looking Granger pulled the young queen's arm around her shoulders and dragged her out from the circle. Severus saw them Disapparate and knew a tiny relief in his heart that Harry's best friends were safe. It was his turn to make sure that Harry was as well. No one else mattered at that moment. Severus tightened his arms around Harry. The boy was still shaking violently, his hands again clutching at his head.

An ear splitting siren rent the air an instant later, pounding against unsuspecting eardrums. Everyone simply froze, bewildered by this new development.

"The wards have been breached!" shouted Darmut. "They've fallen! Leave this place at once! We cannot hold it back!"

The demon began gliding inside the torch lit circle. Red and green flashes of light lit up the night sky, blotting out the stars as the Aurors started shooting hexes and curses at the demon. As before, their spells were absorbed harmlessly into the shifting, shadowy skin.

Severus was just about to Disapparate when Harry gave a surprisingly hard shove against his chest, causing him to stumble backwards and fall to his knees on the ground. Severus cried out in horror. He was on the verge of Disapparating and had almost Splinched them both!

"Stay still, damnit!" he snarled and cursed when the boy struggled from his arms. "Harry!"

Severus heard a terrified scream and turned his head again. He saw a long, misshapen tentacle strike someone down. One of the Aurors, he thought. Stark was now racing towards his fallen comrade although Severus doubted the latter could be saved. He took another swift look around. Almost everyone else had left the place by now, save for the Aurors.

The demon's glowing red eyes had lit upon Stark. It started moving towards him. More tentacles snaked out, twisting and twining in the air. When Darmut yelled a warning, Stark immediately Disapparated and appeared at the other end of the circle.

"Get everyone out!" Darmut shouted. Severus realised the Aurors were keeping the demon distracted, buying time for him and the others to escape. He turned back to Harry only to see him crawling on his elbows and knees towards the stone circle.

"Get back here!" Severus roared in outrage as he struggled to his feet and rushed after Harry. Merlin save him from idiotic Gryffindors martyrs! He was going to tie the boy down the minute they got back!

"No!" Harry gasped. "_Everyone_ must leave! Everyone!"

Severus pulled Harry to his feet, but the boy struggled again, almost sobbing with frustration.

"Please, Severus! Everyone - please - " he pleaded. Despite himself, Severus threw a frantic glance at the circle. Only four people remained - Albus, Mad Eye, Aventine and Volpine. Ventus had vanished. So had the young Auror in charge of Volpine.

"We are leaving now, damnit!" Mad Eye yelled at Albus. He stumped out of the circle, dragging the protesting older wizard with him. They Disapparated a moment later, but it was the second crack that caught Severus' attention.

"Harry!" cried two familiar voices. Severus blinked in shock when he saw Weasley and Granger. Typical Gryffindor idiocy, he fumed as they ran towards him.

"Ron... Hermione..." Harry weakly pointed to the two remaining elite.

"No! Don't you dare!" Severus snarled. Weasley and Granger might value friendship more than life, but he wasn't going to place two Dark Creatures, however weakened, into their custody.

"Severus, please - no more dead," Harry whispered, his eyes wide and pleading. Severus stared at him. He had known for some time that he would willingly die for Harry, but he hadn't realised up until now that he loved the boy enough to die for his friends as well.

Making up his mind, Severus grabbed Harry by the shoulders and thrust him towards Ron and Hermione.

"Take him and go!" he commanded. They nodded, their horrified gazes fixed on the monstrosity that was coming closer with each passing second.

"Go! Don't come back!" Severus roared at them. They Disapparated a moment later. Severus spun around and froze. The demon had changed its mind about chasing the Aurors because it was now standing on the other side of the stone circle. The long tentacles rose high in the air and came down hard upon the stones. Severus expected to see the monoliths break or at least crack under the force. Instead, there was a booming sound like thunder accompanied by a brilliant burst of light. The demon roared in pain, two severed tentacles falling onto the ground outside the circle, their severed ends blackened and smoking.

Severus realised with some relief that the stone circle of Stonehenge, being one of the strong points of the Earth, was protected by magic strong enough to repel an Elder Demon's attack. Right now, it was the safest place to be. He raced inside and crouched down beside Aventine and Volpine. At the sound of another crack, he looked up. The fallen wards had enabled Lucius Malfoy to Apparate close to the stones. His long blond hair streamed behind him as he too, rushed into the circle. Then he stopped dead when he found himself staring into two pairs of desperate eyes - one yellow, the other crimson.

Severus spared a brief moment to wonder why was Lucius here. The man was frozen to the spot with a horrified look on his normally arrogant face. Then he shook himself and stepped forward with his jaw tightly clenched.

"Take Volpine!" Severus ordered. Lucius turned his head and met the glittering black gaze head on.

"No. _You_ take Volpine, _I'll_ take Aventine," he commanded. Severus just blinked. Then he nodded. This was hardly worth arguing over when death was just a few feet away. There was another booming sound, followed by the same bright light and the demon's roar. It was still trying to reach into the circle and the humans inside.

Severus grabbed Volpine's arm and hauled it around his shoulders, his skin crawling instinctively at the feral looking eyes. He dragged the werewolf out the same way he had come in, on the opposite side of the demon. Lucius was right behind with Aventine's arm around his shoulders.

The demon finally realised it could not get through the circle and was now moving around it. It glided silently across the ground, its blood red eyes dripping fire and its huge mouth opened wide. Severus glanced up and his heart almost stopped when he saw two more deadly tentacles snaking high in the air.

"Down!" he yelled to Lucius. They pulled their weakened charges to the ground, instinctively wrapping their arms around their shoulders to shield them. As the deadly tentacles whipped down over their heads, Severus' free hand found Lucius'. Their eyes meeting with the same desperate thought, they Disapparated from the place.

The Elder Demon screamed in rage as its tentacles gouged into the ground exactly where the four had crouched an instant earlier. Then it remembered the others who had shot spells at it and turned around. They had disappeared as well, together with their dead comrade. There were no humans left in this place. The feast it had been promised had vanished.

- Chapter End -

**Author Notes:** Can you guess how many promises were delivered tonight? Lots! :D Harry woke up the rest of the wizarding world, Severus did not interfere in the actual spell casting (only later), Ron and Hermione supported Harry and even brought him back, Lucius abided by his Path of Destiny and took it a step further (a Malfoy never does things halfway) and Voldemort sent another demon!


	13. Chap 90: Acceptance of All Kinds

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the 3 week wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd really like to hear your thoughts on how it turned out.

In the next chapter, Severus and Harry finally have their long awaited date. As for the Elder Demon, he'll just have to... wait *glances at her KIV tray where an irate and miniaturised demon encased in a safety bubble is still gliding to and fro, muttering dire warnings about being denied a feast*

**Appreciation:** This chapter would not be possible without **Vine Verrine.** She's not only my beta, but my co-author as well :D

- Chapter Start -

Lucius Malfoy felt his heart lurch the moment those red eyes focused on him. It was only with the great control that years of upbringing and prejudices had brought him, that he managed to stay calm and controlled the moment Aventine started to talk in a serious, unusually deep voice. The vampire lord greeted him with a cold air of wariness, almost as if he were smelling his thoughts. Lucius had to draw on all his willpower to keep himself poised and polite, and Aventine took notice of his effort.

One would think that Lucius' character would result in him plunging something sharp into an unsuspecting heart. Certainly, everyone observing them now - whether discreetly or not - looked as if they were waiting for something dramatic to happen. Instead, the irony of them sharing light talk about translation and its styles, politics and the weather over a cup of tea was clear, even if the tiny cup Aventine held was not touched by his lips once.

Lucius wanted to take this talk seriously in light of obvious matters. He found himself pleasantly surprised by the growing ease in which he conversed with the tall, pale creature. Certain reservations about vampires did not leave easily, if at all, but Lucius knew about priorities, and he had them very well set in that moment.

When he finished talking to Aventine, he agreed to meet him again at a near date to talk more in depth about championing his cause. Lucius had an idea or two about getting the Ministry's backing, now that Amelia Bones was interim Minister.

That conversation had taken place about three hours ago. Lucius had then taken Narcissa back to Malfoy Manor before returning to the Ministry. He saw no point in wasting the effects of Severus' powerful restorative lounging around at home when there was a gathering of powerful elite and important dignitaries at the Ministry. When he thanked Narcissa for accompanying him, Lucius was once again surprised by her appreciative smile. She looked intrigued when he explained that he owed his swift recovery to Severus, but she didn't press him for details. Instead, she merely wished him a good evening before going upstairs to her room.

Back at the Ministry, the private hall was buzzing with conversations ranging from local politics, to the appearance of the Elder Demon in various locations, to Voldemort's devastating spell, to personal experiences of being woken up by Potter, to tonight's task. Amongst the elite and their chosen escorts, the excitement level was high. The snatches of conversations that Lucius overheard here and there made his chest feel uncomfortably tight. He suspected Severus was feeling the same way, but at least the Potions Master could still attend the event as Harry's aide. Lucius was fully aware that the protective wards being set up in Stonehenge would keep him out and yet... the strange urge to prove himself to Potter continued to eat at him.

At half past eleven, Amelia Bones returned to the hall. She had been in her office since early morning and looked very tired now, deep shadows showing up beneath her eyes. Her assistants and a couple of junior Aurors started organising the elite and their escorts to Disapparate to Stonehenge. For security purpose, the wards at the Ministry had been temporarily configured to allow Apparation from the hall directly to Stonehenge and back again.

Amelia reminded the participants to return as soon as their task was completed and wished them all luck. Each pair of elite and escort then left the hall in strict one minute intervals.

In a short time, only the dignitaries and remaining entourage of the foreign elite remained along with Amelia, her team and Lucius. The latter was determined to wait for Potter and company to return. As Aventine's new champion and a member of the Wizengamot, Lucius was confident that no one would dare question his presence here. Indeed, when he met Amelia's raised eyebrow with a steady gaze, she only gave a weary nod before turning away.

A team of Healers from St. Mungo's soon arrived. They had already been sworn to secrecy over tonight's event. Working swiftly, they cleared one side of the hall and turned it into a makeshift Infirmary complete with a dozen beds and curtains, mobile racks of potions and medical equipment.

Lucius had to concede that Amelia and her team had done a thorough job in organising this event. Certainly much better than Fudge would have.

A tense half hour crawled by before the first of the elite returned. Three pairs appeared in the middle of the hall where a space had been cleared. Instantly, their names were displayed on an enlarged parchment on the wall that was spelled to detect the magical signatures of the participants.

It wasn't the sight of the exhausted elite being supported by their escorts that shocked everyone, but the looks of horror on their faces.

"A demon! Potter said a demon was coming!" gasped an old wizard, with eyes gone white from blindness. His words brought a few cries of alarm. Lucius caught Amelia's eye and exchanged a grim look with her. The Dark Lord had found out about the gathering after all.

"It's OK, grandpa. We're back at the Ministry now," soothed the young wizard who had his arm around the blind elite's waist. He helped his grandfather over to the Healers. The other two elite also said the same thing - Potter had shouted a warning as soon as they completed the spell. Everyone had been told to leave as soon as they could.

With her best Aurors already in Stonehenge, all Amelia and her team could do was take care of those who had returned. Within moments, five more couples had Apparated back. The Healers soon had their hands full administering potions and healing minor injuries that the participants had sustained.

As the crowd increased, the babble of voices grew louder and more hysterical. Lucius stood quietly off to one side, his intense gaze on the parchment that continued to record the returnees. He was only interested in the group from Hogwarts and Lord Aventine. So far, only Black and Lupin had returned. Black was struggling weakly and insisting to Lupin that he had to go back to get Potter.

A few moments later, the Weasley boy and an Auror appeared with an unconscious Ollivander between them. Lucius' lip curled. Blood traitors apparently had clearance to attend this high profile event while he, an elite, and an influential and wealthy pureblood, was summarily pushed aside. Lucius knew of the real reason why he was left out of course, but the reminder of what lay on his left arm wasn't a welcome one.

The sudden appearance of someone just a couple of feet away caught his attention. The wizard's eyes were wide and rolling in fright. Lucius recognised him as one of Pharaoh Nitocris' uncles.

"I saw it! I saw the demon!" He babbled in a voice shaking with fear. Coupled with his heavy accent, his words were almost unrecognisable. "It's come to kill everyone!"

The sight of the terrified man grated on Lucius' nerves which were already stretched thin with frustration. Perhaps it was due to the rage he felt at being excluded from this event and the bitter knowledge that he didn't have a right to go, but Lucius found his hand already itching to draw his wand to hex the babbling fool senseless.

"Calm yourself!" he barked. "Where is your Queen?"

The panicked man blinked and looked around. Then his mouth opened in dismay and guilt.

"I - I don't know," he admitted. "I saw the demon and - and -"

With a look of utmost contempt on his face, Lucius backhanded the man right across the face, cutting off his words and making those nearby gasp in shock.

"You have abandoned the Pharaoh Nitocris, your niece, to save your own skin?" he demanded, his sharp words carrying easily in the brief and stunned silence caused by his slap. Merlin save him from babbling cowards who didn't know the meaning of privilege, duty and obligations! Lucius was too incensed at that moment to realise his own behaviour wasn't exactly Slytherin.

"Yes! He is a coward!" declared a furious voice. Lucius spun around to see Nitocris standing there with her arm slung over Granger's shoulder, the latter's arm around her waist. Despite her exhaustion, the young Queen stood tall and proud, her light green eyes glittering with anger.

"You would desert your own flesh and blood? Were it not for this brave girl, I would still be there at the mercy of the demon!" she hissed at her terrified uncle who was now wringing his hands and stuttering excuses. Lucius suspected she had deliberately spoken in English so that everyone could understand her.

"From this moment on, we are no longer related!" she declared imperiously before turning away from the unfortunate man. Many around her did the same. Amongst them was Clovis who shot Nitocris' aide a disdainful look before turning back to the exhausted witch by his side, his hand supporting her arm

"Madame Josephine, shall we see if the British Healers can offer something to restore your strength?" he asked courteously. She gave him a gracious nod and they slowly made their way to the makeshift Infirmary.

"You have acquitted yourself well, Monsieur Clovis," she remarked.

"You honour me, madame," Clovis replied, pleased that she no longer seemed angry with him.

Lucius noted that Nitocris' eyes were resting curiously on him. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement which he just had time to return before Granger urged her towards the Healers. The young Gryffindor handed over her charge before rushing over to Weasley.

"Ron, you heard the man! The demon looks like the one at the Quidditch tryouts and they – they're still there! "

Weasley's pale face now reflected the stark panic in Granger's voice. By their expressions, Lucius could guess whom she meant and his heart started to race with dread. His final chance at redemption hung on the fates of Potter, Dumbledore and Severus. If anything happened to them, he would never get to fulfill his Path of Destiny. He would never get the thing that he craved most of all.

And Potter would be as exhausted as the others. He would not be able to banish the demon like he did that day...

Lucius felt the strange urge to prove himself grew stronger and more insistent. His eyes snapped back to the magical parchment and he saw two more names appearing - Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore. He heard their voices raised in argument even before he turned around.

"Albus, thank Merlin!" Amelia cried as she hastened towards them. Neither of them noticed her.

"You're not fit to go anywhere, much less back there!" Moody shouted as he doggedly dragged Dumbledore towards the Healers.

"No! Harry and Severus... and the others," the Headmaster protested weakly.

"We'll bring them back, sir," Weasley spoke up, his face pale but determined. Granger stood next to him.

"We won't abandon them," she added, her eyes gleaming fiercely.

"What? No! Absolu -" Before a stunned Dumbledore could finish speaking, the two younger Gryffindors clasped hands and Disapparated. Lucius found himself blinking in shock. They were mad! Gryffindors always were. How in Merlin's name could two young students fight off an Elder Demon?

"Darmut! Stark! Is everyone safe? Where's Potter? And - Merlin's beard - who's that?"

Two more people had appeared. Lucius saw Amelia rush over to Aurors Darmut and Stark who were carrying someone between them. He didn't recognise the face, but the waxy pallor of the skin was unmistakable. Those standing nearby cried out in shock as they noticed.

"Auror Nathan. The demon killed him. All the wards are down," Darmut said grimly, his voice carrying clearly over the others. As the murmurs of shock grew louder, Amelia covered her mouth with a shaking hand. A few feet away, Dumbledore slumped against Moody with despair written on his lined face.

The vice that was squeezing Lucius' heart had intensified to a nearly unbearable level. He was actually considering the impossible now – going to Stonehenge himself. Automatically, he turned around as the crack of yet another Apparation sounded.

Unbelievably, Weasley and Granger had returned alive. Between them was a drained looking Potter whose green eyes were wide with terror.

"I must go back! Severus' still there!" he cried, his voice cracking. Barely able to stand up straight, he struggled weakly to free himself from his friends. Then he slumped against Weasley's chest, almost in tears. "I told him... no more dead..."

Lucius stared at him, thoughts flying through his mind faster than he could follow. Potter somehow _cared_ for Severus. This meant that everything that concerned Lucius now - his Path of Destiny, leaving Voldemort, the very fate of their world - hinged on one thing and one thing alone.

Getting Severus Snape, the bond mate of Harry Potter, back alive.

A small part of Lucius that was still relatively calm pointed out that he was not acting in his usual, calculating manner, but the bigger part simply overruled it. He looked straight into Potter's terror filled eyes and gave a single nod, which caught the boy's attention.

"Oh - wait!" Harry breathed. "No!" he screamed. He started struggling wildly, trying to pull himself free from Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione cried out. "It'll be - Harry!"

The last thing Lucius saw before he Disapparated was Potter finally giving into exhaustion and slumping back in the arms of his friends. Then the pureblood was pulled from the crowded confines of the hall to a wide open space under the stars where an ancient God waited to devour his flesh.

Lucius saw its enormous shape standing just beyond the huge circle of stones and quickly rushed inside where Severus was. The sight of the other two elite froze him on the spot. He had actually forgotten about Aventine in the last few minutes! He stared speechlessly at the desperate looking vampire and the equally desperate werewolf beside him.

The sight was enough to make Lucius' resolve waver, the adrenaline in him derailed by a lifelong fear that made his skin crawl in horror. But Severus was there too, right beside the weakened Dark Creatures. Severus Snape, a Slytherin and a pureblood, brought up on the same prejudices and beliefs.

Was this stupidity then, Lucius wondered to himself. Or courage? Or something far deeper? Or had the whole world just gone mad? Because if it had, then there was nothing wrong in doing something that would have been unthinkable just a week ago. Before he knew it, he was running towards them. He didn't even hesitate to tell Severus off when he told him to take Volpine. He didn't care about the werewolf, but Aventine was _his_.

Once outside the circle, Lucius could feel the long tentacles of death above them. He clasped hands with Severus and saw the barely controlled panic in those black eyes. Then they were flying through the air and back to safety once more, escaping death by the skin of their teeth.

Lucius prayed he would never have to repeat this experience ever again.

- o -

The terror Harry had felt upon hearing Darmut's shout that the demon had breached the wards was indescribable. He couldn't banish the demon this time, but he couldn't leave Stonehenge either. Not without first ensuring that everyone else had left. He was the one who had summoned the elite to this place. It was because of _him_ that they were here tonight as well as their escorts and the Aurors.

Completely panic stricken, Harry had pushed at Severus to get the man to release him. All he could think of getting back to that circle and making sure that everyone left safely. He only had strength to crawl, but that did not stop him. He could not abide one more death on his conscience and told Severus so when the man attempted to stop him.

It hadn't occurred to Harry that Severus would put Ron and Hermione's life above his own. His heart had filled with new horror when Severus ordered his friends to take him back.

And now, Lucius Malfoy had gone there as well.

Harry's mind and body felt strangely numb as he looked dazedly around the crowded hall. He was barely aware of Ron's strong arms keeping him upright. The hall had been full of chatter and noise when he appeared a few moments ago. Now, it was as silent as a tomb. Almost every eye was on him, each filled with the same stark fear he felt.

Together, they waited out the eternal seconds that ticked away.

The crack of Apparation made everyone start, as did the appearance of four figures. Severus and Lucius stood shoulder to shoulder, their hands tightly clasped. Severus' other hand was keeping Volpine's arm around his shoulders, while Lucius did the same for Aventine on his side.

It was a sight that struck everyone speechless until Harry broke it with a choked cry.

"Severus!"

Severus was still half expecting deadly tentacles to smash down upon him when he blinked and saw Harry, his green eyes shimmering with relief. When the boy started forward, Severus pulled his hands free. Despite Ron and Hermione's firm grip on his arms, Harry tore himself from their grasp and stumbled towards Severus. The man took two quick strides forward and caught Harry when the boy flung himself at him with a soft cry.

By then, Remus had already reached Volpine's side to steady the weakened werewolf, having left his lover resting in one of the beds. But seeing the intimate moment between Severus and Harry, Remus glanced quickly back at Sirius, who looked speechless at the sight of Harry's relieved face whilst in Severus' embrace, the man's lips pressed to the boy's unruly hair. Sirius' expression was hard to define, his blue eyes fixated on the couple.

Worried, Remus went back to his lover's bedside and bent over him, squeezing one of his shoulders in support. Sirius looked vacant, even a little bit desolate.

"You OK?" Remus asked in a low voice, his lips close to the soft, black hair. He heard the shaky inhalation, the kind of breath that signaled a quiet and calm epiphany. When Sirius responded, there was no distress in his voice.

"Yup. I'm fine," he said. "Now that Harry and Severus are back, I'm fine."

Remus pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead before straightening up. He was relieved to see Sirius smiling at him. A loud clearing of the throat made them both blink.

"If your earthshaking revelations are quite finished, I really could do with a Pepper Up potion," Volpine reminded them, a plea in his tired yellow eyes. He had moved to sit down on the next bed. Seeing a wide berth of everyone around them, Remus shook his head and looked reprovingly at the nervous Healers. He glanced at Volpine with understanding and went to fetch the potion.

- o -

Severus wasn't finished hugging Harry yet when the boy pulled back, his face flushed and smiling.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked. Severus swallowed and nodded. Reaction was starting to set in at the extremely close call they had had, weakening his limbs.

Harry squeezed his hand and Severus gave a small smile. They had a thousand things to say to each other, but now was not the right time. Not with all the eyes still directed at them.

"Later," Severus whispered. The glint in his eyes made Harry blush. He nodded quickly and turned to the other two, leaning back against the strong arm around his waist.

"I'm glad you all returned safely," he said quietly.

Lord Aventine inclined his head.

"Thank you," he returned and included Severus in his gaze.

Lucius found himself frowning at Potter's quizzical smile until he realised he was still keeping Aventine's arm around his shoulder, the action pressing the weakened vampire against his side. A strangely self conscious look crossed Lucius' face. Then his lips tightened and he quickly stepped aside, using his other hand to support Aventine by his elbow instead.

Inside, Lucius was a rioting mess of conflicting emotions - knee weakening relief that he had somehow escaped unscathed, shock at his own actions, and surprised triumph that he had managed to thumb his nose at those who had opposed his seat on the Wizengamot. Aware of the many eyes still fixed curiously upon them, he forced himself to turn back to Aventine. The vampire bowed his dark head graciously.

"Lord Malfoy, I owe you my life," he declared quietly. His small smile was genuine, but Lucius found those red eyes too piercing for his liking; they saw more than they should. He nodded briefly in return.

A pity that this was a top secret event. Lucius knew that his act would almost certainly be construed as one of heroism were it ever to appear in the Prophet, but then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be so. He should be content that in the eyes of Harry Potter at least, he had proven himself worthy of the seat given to him.

- o -

The trembling in Harry's body reminded Severus of the precious contents of his leather satchel. He scanned the hall quickly and saw Remus and Albus seated in chairs between Volpine and Sirius' beds. As the Healers were still avoiding the group on account of Volpine, Severus decided it was too good an opportunity to miss. He quickly brought Harry over.

Albus was still pale and exhausted after taking a Pepper Up potion, but he smiled broadly as Severus and Harry approached him. He had rejoiced to see Harry return safely earlier and had almost stopped breathing until Severus appeared. Albus remained seated, but he flung his arms out wide in welcome.

"My boys, thank Merlin you two are safe as well," he exclaimed and settled for squeezing their shoulders, much to Severus' relief.

"You too, Albus," he returned as Harry grinned at the Headmaster. Severus then glanced at Sirius to include them.

"I have brewed a rejuvenating potion for the three of you," he said more quietly as he opened his satchel. "It will replenish your magical core and your strength almost instantly, much better than a Pepper Up."

Sirius frowned down at the three vials of deep ruby liquid in Severus' hand.

"What potion is this?" he asked suspiciously. "And why didn't you take some yourself on Monday night? You were more drained than any of us then."

Annoyed, Severus pressed his lips together as he distributed the vials to them. No doubt Sirius was suspecting he had deliberately played up his weakness in order to remain by Harry's bedside while the two Marauders took over his tasks. Severus could also feel Albus' shrewd eyes on him, as well as Harry's curious ones.

"It's a complicated and costly potion that must be taken within twenty four hours of being brewed," he explained impatiently when Sirius continued to frown at him.

"Take it now, quickly, before anyone sees!" Severus hissed. He then turned around to scan the crowded hall casually, making sure that no one was observing them.

Albus and Sirius quickly downed their potions, but Harry's attention had been caught by the surprising sight of Lucius assisting Aventine out of the hall.

- o -

"My apologies," Aventine spoke softly. "I should have asked Merik Volpine to assist me while you look for Valerian Ventus."

Lucius glanced sideways, catching a glimpse of those brilliant red eyes in that pale, drawn face. He shrugged and kept a firm hand on the vampire's arm as they slowly made their way down the corridor where the Ministry courtrooms were.

Aventine had explained that he needed to find Ventus as soon as possible. His aide was carrying a vial of specially formulated potion that would restore his strength more efficiently than Pepper Up and curb his body's instinctive craving for blood at the same time. Despite the shiver that shook him, Lucius insisted on escorting Aventine to one of the empty courtrooms to wait while he looked for Ventus.

"I doubt Volpine will be fully recovered even after taking Pepper Up," Lucius replied politely. "I will look for Ventus and bring him to you as fast as I can."

Inwardly, Lucius wondered what had happened to Ventus, but he kept his opinions to himself. He pushed open the door of the nearest courtroom and guided Aventine to one of the long benches. Then he made his way back to the door, relieved in spite of himself to put some space between them.

"Go. Go quickly..."

It was the voice, Lucius later realised. Deeper than before and strangely melodic, sensuous and compelling. The words were ordering him to get out, but that tone was asking wouldn't he want to take a look?

Lucius had taken lessons. Occlumency lessons. Mental Magical Theory. Three-Part Soul Control. Everything in his power to obtain the absolute control of his mind, the strongest barrier against the ultimate seduction - the preying of a vampire. He knew what that voice was trying to do, but he couldn't stop from turning around and directing his gaze towards two sultry pools of red.

Aventine was still sitting on the bench, but the consciousness in his orbs was rapidly dissolving into something else. His eyes were burning brightly. Then he stood up.

"Come no further," Lucius heard himself say, taking a fuzzy, faint note in the emptiness of those words. Panting and nostrils flaring, he took in the seductive, electrifying scent presented to him. The sensual, predatory odor of a deadly creature. Aventine seemed to get close to him with erratic steps, as if he were in the middle of a fight with his hunger.

"Go!" Aventine snarled at him, appearing to have the upper hand in those short seconds. He wrapped his arms around himself and hunched over. Lucius stared at him with the complete knowledge that he could die, that he could also kill the vampire, if his raised wand was any indication. He knew lesser people could have already fallen into Aventine's grasp, but those thoughts were still far away, as if muffled whispers from behind a closed door.

Instead he stared at the long, lithe, if desperate form of the vampire, taking careful notice of those plump red lips wrapped over long fangs. He wanted those on him. _In_ him.

Then the door behind Lucius suddenly banged open.

"No!"

The movement of the door and the shout triggered Aventine's responses. He sprang at Lucius. There was a bang like a gunshot and the vampire fell to the floor, unconscious from two Stunning spells. Lucius watched detachedly as Volpine and Lupin - with one hand on the older werewolf's arm - rushed to crouch next to Aventine's form.

"Lucius, are you all right?"

As if in a daze, Lucius' gaze travelled to Severus. He nodded and slowly lowered his wand, aware that his hand was trembling.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. Severus looked at him for a moment longer before turning to look at Aventine. Lucius' eyes followed and his lip curled. Really, the things he had to put up with in order to prove his worth! But a moment later, he forced his rage back. Like it or not, he was Aventine's new champion. And his heart was still racing.

"Lucius, I trust you are not hurt?"

Dumbledore had now entered the courtroom with Black and Potter, who glanced at Lucius before going to check on Aventine. Lucius shook his head.

"No. It was I who offered to bring him here," Lucius admitted. He turned back to Severus. "We have to find Ventus, he's carrying a potion for Aventine. I was about to look for him when - well," he shrugged elaborately, "what can you expect from a vampire?"

Despite himself, Severus felt his lips quirk a little. A swift glance at Albus showed that the Headmaster shared his quiet amusement. Lucius might play the arrogant pureblood card to the hilt, but there was no denying he had risked his own life to save Aventine's. No doubt the pureblood was only following his Path of Destiny, but that act had required tremendous courage all the same.

"I'll help you look for Ventus," Severus offered. He heard a gasp from Sirius and looked at him. The man was staring at Aventine with a hand over his mouth. Severus spun around and froze, speechless at the sight before him.

Remus had already bound Aventine in thin, black ropes and Volpine had the vampire's head in his lap. But the sight that shocked Severus was that of Harry happily pouring his vial of very precious and very expensive rejuvenating potion into Aventine's mouth.

Severus' lips drew back in a snarl. He wondered if it was possible to love someone to the extent of dying for them and want to kill them at the same time. Of all the naive and clueless Gryffindor martyrs he had to marry, it would be The Boy Who Thinks of Everyone but Himself!

Hands clenched tightly into fists, Severus watched in helpless rage as the potion took effect. He was oblivious to the annoyed look on Sirius' face and the barely suppressed sympathetic smirk on Albus'.

They weren't the only ones who realised.

Lucius had briefly wondered at Dumbledore and Black's restored health, a far cry from their exhausted looks just a few minutes ago. So it wasn't a coincidence that Severus had carried a potion on him earlier, the one he had given to Lucius. Severus had brewed the draught specially for Dumbledore, Black and of course, Potter, to help them recover after tonight's event. Only Potter had given his to Aventine instead. Judging from the fury emanating from Severus, Lucius guessed that was the last vial left. His lips twitched in a smirk. If he were Severus, he would have poured the potion down his bond mate's throat himself.

In less than two minutes, Remus deemed it safe enough to remove the ropes from Aventine, who looked more controlled, his pale face less drawn.

Severus was still seething and snarling to himself, holding back from shaking a still visibly weakened, but relieved Harry Potter to within an inch of his life.

"Lord Aventine! Are you here?"

Everyone turned their heads as Valerian Ventus rushed into the room with an alarmed look on his face.

"Thank Merlin you're safe, sir!" he gasped. "Someone pushed me aside while I was running into the circle to get you. I fell and lost consciousness after suffering a kick to the head."

Ventus grimaced as he spoke. The hand on his ribs suggested that someone's foot had found him there as well. When no one said anything, he pulled out a small pouch from his robes and withdrew a vial of purple liquid which he held out to Aventine.

"Your potion, sir," he said.

Lord Aventine glanced around at the others before getting gracefully to his feet. He nodded his thanks to Volpine and Lupin before taking a step towards his aide.

"I'm sorry you were injured," he remarked. "How did you get back?"

Ventus looked relieved.

"One of the Aurors brought me back," he admitted. "I woke up just a few moments ago and tried to look for you. Someone said they saw you leave the hall. Please accept my apologies for not bringing you back here."

Again, he proffered the vial and Aventine took it.

"It was not your fault," he said gravely and indicated Harry. "I was given a powerful restorative and even though it is meant for wizards, I feel better now."

Aventine then turned to Harry and bowed.

"My thanks, Mr. Potter," he said graciously. Harry nodded and smiled. Aventine then turned to Volpine and Lupin, both now looking rather uncomfortable.

"I am thankful that you two have prevented a most unfortunate accident," he said with a small smile. Lupin and Volpine smiled in relief, knowing that Aventine did not expect them to apologise for Stunning him.

Finally, the vampire turned to Lucius who stiffened slightly at the undecipherable look in those red eyes.

"Lord Malfoy, on top of owing you my life, I now owe you my apologies," Aventine said ruefully. "I was not in control of myself a few minutes ago. I hope this will not affect our future meetings or collaborations."

Lucius nodded slowly, conscious of the others' gazes on them both.

"I am still your champion, Lord Aventine. That has not changed," he replied neutrally. Again, that strange shiver went through him as he met those red eyes. Again, he had the feeling they saw more than they should.

"And my thanks as well, for bringing me back here, Lord Snape," Volpine broke the short, slightly awkward silence.

"You're welcome." Severus gave a short nod, still trying to calm himself down. Unbidden, his eyes slid to Harry who was now leaning weakly against Sirius' side. He sighed in resignation. At least he wouldn't have to tie the boy down. Not for the next couple of days.

"Well, now that everyone is back, I suggest we take our leave of Madam Bones and return home for some much needed rest!" Albus smiled around at everyone as he gestured for them to leave the courtroom. His blue eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before going to Severus, who nodded.

If anyone deserved a good long rest this weekend, it was Harry Potter. His bond mate.

- Chapter End -


	14. Chap 91: The Eyes Have It

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! My apologies for the more than the month long wait. A big thank you once again for all your stunning reviews. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, the result of blood, sweat and tears from Vine and myself :D

About the Elder Demon. We know from her notes that **Josephine Darcy** drew influence from many sources. Thank Merlin that my wonderful co-author and beta, **Vine Verrine**, is much more familiar with these sources than I am. Based on the subtle clues Josephine left us, we are attempting a continuation that is hopefully compatible with the original.

Our apologies if this sounds frustratingly cryptic; JD loved to make her fans grow white hair from anticipation, so we are keeping up with the tradition! We hope that we have at least managed to arouse your curiosity for the time being.

**Appreciation:** This chapter would not be at all possible without **Vine Verrine's** unfailing, amazing input. Thank you, girl! :D

- Chapter Start -

With careful grace, three pairs of eyes saw their Earth break. Their gazes roamed the land, waiting in anticipation, their faces wicked. They were curious despite their timeless knowledge, as foreseeing an event was not even marginally close to it actually taking part in the interwoven lines of time and space. They found themselves excited by it happening. The tangible perception of irascible action exuding life and completion. Watching, they waited, knowing full well the power at work.

They saw the vibrant shape of magic right before it entered. Then, as in invitation, tendrils of power slipped through the cracks of their realm, slow in their advancement, but strong in their purpose. They were blinking, red bursts of power, flowing all over the place in search of something.

The entities behind the mystifying eyes felt more than saw one of their Elder Gods being summoned, the strength of the spell surprising in spite of the mortal source. Their orbs studied the mesmerising dance of that tightly formed energy, advancing in elusive curves, as if performing a sensual wooing.

Those red, shimmery lines became a light teal colour once they reached the Demon in question. The great creature then turned to face the Goddesses. Vibrant, red eyes stared into their very core, questioning. It asked, in light of what had happened before, if this was prudent whilst pointing lightly to the tendrils encasing its gigantic body. Its eyes were compelling in their intensity, demanding an answer from them, for it knew what it meant to be summoned.

They let the Ancient God go, for it was meant to happen.

- o -

The passage in which the Elder God travelled was tight despite its lack of tangibility. Rather, it was the spiritual representation of this particular transition. It resembled a cave, rancid and putrid, the smell of narrow-mindedness. This was the passage to the other world.

As it passed to the mortal realm, the pure and unadulterated feeling of mortality, obscenity, mindless instinct and destruction became part of the Demon. It was an unnecessary price to pay for being summoned by a creature host of all this earthly proclivities. Filthy and contagious as a virus.

It felt its very being polluted by the dankness of the cave so that instead of going towards a proverbial light, It found itself approaching a darkness so lurid, so disgusting.

It was the darkness of ignorance, procured and strengthened by the mortal summoner.

The Ancient God, once again, lost its mind to the swarming pestilence of God's greatest creation. Humanity.

- o -

Such... mindless beings, humans were. As weak as a leaf falling from a tree, their lives as short as the blink of an eye. But everything, no matter how vulgar, no matter how brief, has meaning... a certain appeal to them.

Even more so now, having passed through The Cave, the Demon found itself desiring the future feast offered by its contractor. The monster felt the pull of their immense magic and visualized them; a huge quantity of energy concentrated in creatures so young, so beautiful and so painfully primitive. It craved their power even before it arrived, traveling through time and space to get to that location, filled to the brim with magic.

When it arrived, a cacophony of screams erupted from the tiny creatures, now weakened from a ritual. The Ancient God roared in fury, feeling the last pulses of their magic travel fast through the Earth, the weighty aura penetrating the land and getting out of reach. Its tentacles trashed and slithered, but they could do nothing more than graze ever so slightly the magical core of a young wizard, which was delicious in his youth, full of newfound energy that wasn't going to be used anymore. It sucked on its power swiftly and efficiently before going to look for more.

The Demon saw many more humans, their faces ashen and their eyes reflecting a stormy sky, not because they were watching him, but because they were scared, their agitated emotions a thunderstorm in its presence.

It moved around, using its extremities to reach them, but they were still too fast, disappearing with distinctive cracks of Apparition. Its fiery eyes then searched the landscape and latched onto dark hair shadowing a red lightning bolt scar that it recognised on a deeper level. The Ancient God felt immense anger and betrayal. It was Arthur, the King. Weak at the moment, trying to get to two creatures of the night to protect them, and then disappearing, flanked by two little humans filled with unused potential, their magical cores tender with unused energy.

Fury filling every shadow of its limbs, the Demon then tried to get to the remaining people. One of them smelled of blood ancestry, the other two were the creatures of the night Arthur was trying to reach before Apparating away. The latter two were just as weakened as their King, but having the bloodlines of Old Magick, their flesh would still taste of ancient power.

Its efforts to reach them were futile. Crashing its limbs upon the powerful Stones only caused them to be severed them from its body. It screamed in pain and disbelief as a fourth human appeared and disappeared with the trio.

Watching its severed tentacles, the Demon then spoke to Earth. And Earth spoke back, unreservedly and firmly. She would not permit desecration or violence within the inner circle of the Stones. If the Demon wanted sustenance, it would have to return to he who had summoned it.

For was he not the one who had promised it a feast?

With that command, the gigantic extremities of the monster seemed to shudder as in consideration, snapping back and forth in pain when Earth caused an almost unbearable heat to emanate from the centre of the Ley Lines. The Demon roared in anguish and pain, but it was powerless against the Ancient Magicks. With a final, rumbling yet soundless roar later, it left.

It slithered fast despite its severed tentacles, traveling through woods and highways in the blink of an eye. Nearing a grand manor at the side of a cliff, it felt an oppressive air. Something was here. It knew there was something even darker lurking in the shadows. It sensed their presence whilst moving alongside the ruby red roses, leaving them behind like empty shells, blackened and wilted like the Creature itself.

But that did not stop the Elder Demon. It crashed against the Warding Barriers of the place like cutting through paper. A magnificent spark of light emanated from the invisible wards of the place, strong enough to hold him for the merest of moments.

- o -

Voldemort didn't have time to digest what was happening until a great force crashed into the manor's wards. It created a wave of power so strong the front wall of the house exploded in a messy fountain of rock, wood and tapestries, the entire explosion barely veiled by the huge wall of dust rising into the sky. The sound that resulted was incredible, making his ears ring until they bled. The strength of the impact sent him flying from the room, robes ripped by the contact of his body against stone. He was faintly aware of his body passing through several walls, his weakened bones breaking under the force.

The Dark Lord lay amongst the rubble for a second, gathering his bearings as fast as he could. Out of the corner of one bloodied eye, he noticed the state of the unicorn he was previously feeding from. It was almost in the same state he was, the silvery blood running freely from its body in gently spurting trickles. He turned his head to look more fully upon the magnificent creature lying there, barely alive anymore. It had no horn.

Voldemort then looked down at his wrecked body, the silk robe soaking wet, adorned by shiny blotches of red and silver that were getting larger, forming a mingled pool around him. He observed the damage he had sustained amidst thick ostentatious rugs, golden artefacts and fine fabrics. With a distinct feeling of dread – barely there, he lifted his mangled hand to touch the hard, smooth thing lodged just under his ribcage. Then he raised his eyes and stared at the Elder God, watching its waving tentacles gracing the air, looking for a presence. A prey, for retribution.

"Get rid of It," Voldemort spoke clearly into the air.

Then there was darkness, with one of the Shadows touching his eyes to block his sight. He knew he was not unconscious, given that he could feel their presence even after the cold of that spidery hand had left his skin.

He sensed their talents at their fullest, so dense the air crackled, as if even the dust particles were consumed by the heat of it all. They were ruthless and unrelenting. He squeezed his eyes shut even though he could not see, hovering between the unbearable pain from his own grave injuries and his involuntary unease.

There was no sound at all but the hard strung... performance of those Shadows, moving so fast the air snapped on his skin and cooled his wet garments whilst creating thin red lines all over his face. These were still nothing compared to the tiny shards of glass embedded inside every inch of his skin.

Then a light appeared, a brilliant white light so strong he could still see it even through the darkness fogging his vision. It was just one second of utter, devastating silence that caused his ruined ears to bleed just a little bit more, then he felt the same spidery fingers on his eyelids and he could see again.

The Elder Demon had vanished.

Completely weakened, Voldemort could only stare at himself and his surroundings before a precarious and dangerous burst of anger bloomed inside him, catching his breath and making his limbs burn yet again. The raw, real feeling of his vulnerable, _feeble _nature left him cursing his humanity; his power swirling agitatedly around him despite his current predicament. With a hand still holding the horn plunged into his ribcage, he kept staring intently at the corners of the destroyed house, watching the dancing plays of light in the corners, very aware of their presence.

"I need... I need immortality..."

But the Shadows didn't say anything.

- o -

_Friday morning, 2.35am…_

The Hogwarts Infirmary lay in semi darkness, with only a few candles left burning in their wall sconces. To the silent, watchful man standing in the shadows just outside the main door, the flickering light lent a somewhat surreal air to the only two occupants of the room. They were situated far enough that he could not hear their conversation, but he didn't need to. Even in the dim light, his keen eyesight could make out their clasped hands and the looks they gave one another. He saw the small smile that softened the stern lines on the man's face as he raised the boy's hand to his lips.

He knew that out of everyone in that crowded hall at the Ministry, Harry would be the one to feel the loss of that young Auror most keenly. Others might think this outstanding event as a victory for the Light, but to his godson, witness of so much death and suffering, one death was still too many. Harry would need a shoulder to lean on; he would need support, and affection, and quiet understanding. He would need...

Sirius realised that he was not going to be that person anymore. He kept on watching them silently, his heart breaking under a wave of conflicting emotions. He knew now that Harry cared deeply for Severus. He knew that his godson had someone special to share things with, to care for and to be cared by, but the simple, irrevocable knowledge that his place in Harry's heart had been displaced by another made a selfish feeling of possessiveness rise in Sirius. He wanted that role to remain _his_. Forever.

But watching them with a reluctant flash of insight borne of his broken heart, he realised that this feeling of having lost something irreplaceable was because Harry was the only link he had left to James Potter, his close childhood friend.

Or perhaps, that was just what he wanted to think.

He was supposed to be pleased, happy. But he wasn't. Not right now.

He stared at them; his mind still a tumultuous place leaning towards quiet contentment and bitter sadness until a warm hand on his shoulder dispelled, for the moment, the jumbled thoughts in his weakened heart. He was just about to put on his mask, but then he recognized the warm hand as Remus', the joy and love of his life. Sirius didn't bother to hide his expression. Not from him.

"Harry's in good hands."

As simple as that, Remus' words eased the part of Sirius that still wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere and cry for a long time. Turning to see Remus, that ache seemed to abate even more, his lover's presence a balm to his soul, soothing away any roughness caused by the past minutes.

Sirius dipped his head to hide a rueful smile that insisted on showing itself. His demeanor was calmer once he put his whole attention on the person in front of him, offering careful warmth and support even if those eyes whispered a small reminiscence of that day's events.

Ever since they had bonded, Remus seemed to have grown very adept at reading his mind. When Sirius looked up, those gentle amber eyes were gazing at Severus and Harry. Then they shifted to him.

"I know that," Sirius said quietly.

Remus gave him an approving smile. It soon faded as his gentle eyes clouded with remembered fear.

"I was terrified, earlier," he admitted. "Terrified that I wouldn't be able to keep you safe."

Sirius stared at him, his jumbled up emotions momentarily forgotten in the wake of this confession. What happened at Stonehenge was only a couple of hours old, but already the danger they were in had lost its sharpness, feeling distant and unreal to him. He was never one for self chastisement after all, he wasn't the type to brood long and hard on his actions and wonder what the repercussions might have been. It was a trait that had made Sirius Black the most daring of the four Marauders, the impudent instigator behind their more daring pranks.

The stark fear in Remus' aged eyes succeeded in slamming home the fact that life was short and death, sudden. It made Sirius all too aware of his own mortality and that was a somber thought that sat heavily in him, adding its solid weight to the already crushing ache in his beleaguered heart.

So Harry and Remus weren't the only ones affected by that young Auror's death; he was as well.

Unlike them however, Sirius didn't want to dwell on it. He was alive; so were Remus and Harry, and everyone they loved. Yes, even Severus, the man who had so subtly, so _Slytherin-like_, usurped his position in Harry's heart. Regardless, Fate had given them a sharp reminder to be thankful for what they had and to enjoy it to the fullest before it too, was taken from them, either by force or by the sands of time.

Sirius acknowledged the reminder. Embraced it, even. He wanted Remus to do the same. He wanted to return the smile to that beloved, too often worried face.

"Well, you did return me safely," Sirius told his lover in a matter of fact voice, "even with me kicking and screaming at having to leave Harry behind."

Remus gave an obliging smile and yet his eyes retained a fragment of his fear. "You barely had strength to kick or scream," he reminded quietly.

_No._

Sirius' impatient, quicksilver personality immediately shied away from the reminder of how weak and frightened he had been. It wasn't welcome. He wanted to focus on happier things, things that would chase away the fear in those beloved amber eyes. Right now, he could think of only one way to do it.

"That was then, Moony. I'm full of energy now after taking Severus' potion. You're going to have to help me expend some of it otherwise I'll never get to sleep..."

The seriousness of his tone was belied by his slow grin, the suggestive arch of his eyebrows and the devilish twinkle in his eyes. Remus stared at him. He sensed the desperation behind his lover's smiles and he too, needed to forget, at least for a while. Shaking his head and sighing, he allowed Sirius to grab his hand and tug him in the direction of their rooms. They made their way there slowly yet purposefully, allowing sideways glances and meaningful smiles to heighten their anticipation.

Sirius remembered wanting to kiss Remus earlier that evening, at the Ministry. To hell with what everyone thought. As soon as the changes in the Black Conscriptus were finalised, he was going to let the whole world know that Remus Lupin was irrevocably and solely his.

- o -

Contrary to their highly anticipated arrival, the group from Hogwarts had left the Ministry of Magic quietly and without fuss. While Albus and Remus escorted the others back to the hall, Severus and Sirius took Harry up to Amelia's office. There, they waited for Remus to collect Ron, Hermione and a vial of Pepper Up potion that Severus insisted Harry drink before flooing back to Hogwarts.

Albus had volunteered to stay behind to thank Amelia, the Aurors and the Healers from St. Mungo's for their help. He also thanked the elite and their escorts for their invaluable assistance on Harry's behalf and wished everyone a safe journey home.

Despite Sirius' insistence that he wanted to accompany Harry to the Infirmary, Remus dragged him along to take Ron and Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower.

Poppy was already waiting in her office when Severus and Harry flooed in. She was unsurprised to find that her only patient was the one she was most familiar with. Having been briefed by Albus on tonight's task, she forbore from saying much, but still managed to convey her feelings in the displeased line of her pursed lips.

She took her time conducting a detailed scan on Harry before reporting that he had once again exhausted his magical core which was already stressed from its recent drain. Complete bed rest for the next two days was sternly prescribed, along with one more vial of Pepper Up.

Harry wanted to smile at Poppy's warning that if he continued to 'fling his magic about' as she put it, she would have one of the beds inscribed with his name, complete with ropes to tie him down. However, the startlingly inappropriate images that popped up in his mind and the smirk he saw on Severus' face made him blush instead.

Ignoring his embarrassed protests, Poppy and Severus then stripped him of his basilisk coat and dress robes before dressing him a clean set of pyjamas. The medi witch went off to bed after getting Severus' assurance that he would watch over Harry until morning.

Harry watched as his bond mate transfigured his chair to a more comfortable one.

"Someone died, didn't they?"

Severus turned around. The quietly voiced question contrasted sharply with the pain in those green eyes. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"A junior Auror," he said briefly. "But everyone else returned safely."

Harry shook his head slowly, as if the movement caused him untold pain.

"Too many have died already, Severus. Even one more is too many."

A more cynical person might have uttered a trite, even uncaring response along the lines of 'so many have died already, what was one more?', but Severus was all too aware of Harry's nightmares and the responsibilities the boy took upon himself. Taking Harry's hand in his, Severus gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You did very well, Harry. You and the other elite managed to wake up everyone who was still sleeping," he said softly. "Just focus on that and let everything else go."

The thought crossed his mind then that perhaps it was just as well Harry did not take that rejuvenating potion. At least this way, the boy would be forced to rest. It wasn't exactly how Severus had planned to spend the weekend, but then again, when had anything concerning Harry ever gone according to plan?

A slightly whimsical smile crossed Severus' face at that thought. He lifted Harry's hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles, enjoying the sudden bloom of colour in the boy's cheeks. For a moment, all the things he had wanted to say to Harry before crowded his tongue, but he pushed them back. He would choose a better time than now, when his bond mate wasn't already halfway to dreamland... and when the spectre of death had receded a little.

Severus took out a vial of Dreamless Sleep from his leather satchel and coaxed Harry to swallow a couple of mouthfuls to counteract the nightmares he was sure to have after such a tumultuous evening. The boy fell asleep almost instantly, but Severus continued to gaze at him, his thumb caressing the back of the smaller hand in his grasp.

With his mind made up, he nodded to himself. Harry needed to rest, but there was no reason why he couldn't do that in the comfort of their quarters where they wouldn't be disturbed, was there?

- o -

It was lunchtime before Ron and Hermione finally got the chance to stop by the Infirmary. They weren't surprised at Harry's absence in class, but they didn't expect him find him still sleeping.

"Hasn't he woken up at all?" Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey who had just finished running another scan over Harry. The medi witch shook her head.

"Professor Snape sat with him all night and the poor boy hasn't stirred a bit," she told them. "Only goes to show how much he's over stretched himself."

She bustled away after issuing a stern reminder to them not to wake Harry up. Ron rolled his eyes behind her back.

"As if we'd do that," he muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

Hermione didn't reply. She was looking sadly at Harry's pale face and recalling that this was the third time this year that he had to stay in the Infirmary.

"He didn't seem that tired last night," she said softly, thinking of the moment when Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy had returned from Stonehenge. Somehow, Harry had found the strength to wrest himself from their grasp in order to hug –

"That would be the effect of Dreamless Sleep on an exhausted person."

Ron and Hermione swung round at the familiar deep voice.

- o –

Severus hadn't seen Granger and Weasley since his hurried breakfast in the Great Hall this morning, but he wasn't at all surprised to find them at Harry's bedside. A quick glance told him that his bond mate hadn't stirred. Staring at that pale face, Severus was reminded of Monday night after Harry had sent his mind deep into the earth. Shaking off the memory impatiently, he raised an eyebrow at Granger and Weasley. He had a thing or two to say to them.

"Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger. Did either of you realise the danger you put yourselves in last night, returning to Stonehenge when you knew an Elder Demon was there?"

Only a Gryffindor would be that brave, that foolish! Severus kept his expression stern as he watched the two of them exchange nervous glances, inwardly wondering what that said about his own behaviour, not to mention Lucius Malfoy's.

In the end, Severus was more resigned than surprised when Granger tipped her chin up and met his cold gaze fearlessly.

"I know you were responsible for our safety, Professor Snape," she said quietly. "But it was worth the risk."

Severus blinked, reading the unspoken words in that calm gaze - _and we repaid your trust in us by bringing Harry back to safety, did we not?_

In the face of that all too knowing look and still somewhat shaken by their near brush with death, Severus could no longer find any words to counter hers.

"I know and I am grateful," he admitted, surprising them. "Not only that, you helped Ollivander and Pharaoh Nitocris as well."

Weasley responded with a surprised grin, but Granger merely nodded with a far off yet intense look in her eyes. It reminded Severus of class society differentiation and its consequences in the political world view by way of misguided voting. The very same discussion they were revising at the Burrow last Christmas Eve. Granger, very obviously brilliant – which he was not stubborn enough to not see it – had a deep sense of equality and perseverance he admitted was very rare, especially in her generation. He couldn't help wondering if she perhaps harboured any thoughts about her place in the future, most possibly at Harry's side, sharing a spot with the Elite of the World.

Albus too, dropped by the Infirmary soon after to check on Harry. He confirmed that last night's events did not appear in any of the local or foreign newspapers this morning. Every delegate and elite had been sent home safely, and the dead Auror was to be given a hero's burial.

That last statement had Severus glancing once more at Harry, his heart clenching in pain for the sleeping boy.

- o -

Hazy green eyes blinked open and closed again as if the eyelids were simply too heavy to keep up. The chest under the pyjama top rose and fell a few more times before Harry finally succeeded in forcing his eyes open. The familiar surroundings of the Infirmary made him sigh. His long sleep having left him both hungry and thirsty, he finally managed to push himself to a sitting position although the effort left his head spinning.

There was a glass of water on the small table beside him. He took it, his shaky hands spilling almost half the contents on the table and floor before he managed to convey the glass to his mouth. The water was cool and felt good, wetting his mouth and sliding down his parched throat.

Looking at the sunlight slanting in from the high windows, Harry realised that he had missed his classes. Again. Strangely though, the thought of having to copy Hermione's notes left him feeling almost cheerful. It reminded him that however else the world might see him, he was still a student. Homework, in all its mundane consistency, would comfort and ground him after all the hectic craziness of the past week.

The sound of the Infirmary door swinging open brought Harry's head around. Warmth flooded his body as he saw Severus striding towards him, still dressed in his black teaching robes.

"Severus!" he greeted with a shy smile. "How are you?"

A dark eyebrow arched, but the black eyes were warm with relief.

"I'm fine, Harry, but shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm fine. Just hungry," Harry replied with a shrug. Severus nodded, his eyebrow going higher as he took note of the spilled water on the table.

"I'll ask Madam Pomfrey to get you some food," he replied before going off to Poppy's office.

Alone for the moment, Harry glanced down at his pyjamas. He flushed when he remembered Madam Pomfrey and Severus changing his clothes for him earlier, although he supposed he should be grateful they had left on his underwear.

The thought that Severus had seen almost all of him by now made him press his lips together. He, on the other hand, had only gotten to see the man's upper body...

Poppy's appearance followed by Severus' had Harry's thoughts screeching to a hasty halt. He remained quiet as Poppy checked him again before announcing that his body was starting to recover from the immense strain he had put it though. After administering a final dose of Pepper Up and another stern reminder not to use his magic, she left to get him some food.

Severus settled himself in the armchair again, looking rather pleased to be here.

"Did you sit here all night?" Harry asked. At the silent nod, he gave an awkward shrug.

"I was just sleeping. You should have gone back to rest," he protested. He stared as Severus reached for his hand and raised it to his lips again, the warm kisses making him shiver.

"There was nowhere else I'd rather be," Severus told him quietly. His dark eyes were suddenly filled with an emotion Harry wasn't sure how to interpret, his heart stuttering inside his chest before racing on.

"Harry –"

And the Infirmary door swung open again. It was a close call as to whether Severus or Harry swore first, but they were both chuckling a little self consciously by the time Ron and Hermione neared them.

Hermione was holding her notes which Ron looked longingly at. His downcast expression when she refused to lend them to him made Harry grin. The simmering heat in Severus' eyes had thrown him off balance, but his friends' familiar banter grounded him once more.

It was the knowledge that he would have Harry almost all to himself this weekend that allowed Severus to stand up and move to one side quite graciously, allowing a quick whispered conversation between the Golden Trio.

Poppy soon returned with a tray of soup, bread and pumpkin juice. She told Harry's visitors to make sure that he ate all of it, adding she would be back in half an hour to check.

To Severus' annoyance, Granger and Weasley then took over; placing the tray on a portable table over Harry's knees before settling themselves around his bed. Seeing that they looked as if nothing short of an earthquake would get them to move, Severus was startled at the swift look of mute entreaty Harry shot Granger a moment later.

The girl nodded with a smile and slid off the bed at once, announcing that she would get an early start on her homework before dinner just in case Harry needed her help with his later on.

"We'll come again, Harry. Enjoy your dinner. See you, Professor," she said cheerfully as she pushed a frowning and reluctant Weasley out the door.

Still nonplussed at what had transpired, Severus sat back down. Harry was staring hard at the bowl of soup on his tray.

"Eat up," Severus encouraged. "You need to recover your strength."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He reached for the soup spoon, but the tremors in his hand made him clench his fingers into a fist instead, pressing it down into the sheets. This was why he hadn't wanted his friends to be around while he ate. This... and the fact that Severus was here too. But somehow, Harry didn't mind the man knowing how weak he was. Severus would understand.

Harry looked up, his eyes full of anguish.

"I don't have any strength left, Severus," he whispered. "I don't know how to keep everyone safe."

Severus read the unspoken fears in those frightened depths. What if Voldemort tried something of this magnitude again? What if more people died? Why did he – a sixteen year old schoolboy – have to be King?

All in all, Harry looked simply... lost. Severus swallowed the lump in his throat, longing to pull Harry into his arms to keep him safe. He have done so, if not for the tray of food between them.

"Look at me. I can't even lift my wand!" Harry raised his hand and uncurled his shaking fingers. "What chance do we have against Voldemort?"

Again, Severus took Harry's trembling hand in his warm one.

"You're trembling because you have drained your magic. It will come back to you after you've had enough rest. Come on, drink up your soup. You'll feel better, I promise."

He released Harry's hand. Picking up the soup spoon lying on its napkin, he handed it to the boy who dipped it in the clear chicken broth. Harry's hand was trembling so much that by the time he had conveyed the utensil to his mouth, very little soup remained in it. He stared down at the drops of liquid scattered on the tray around the bowl, his cheeks hot with mortification.

A soft sigh had him peeping up warily. Severus' dark eyes glowed with warmth as he gestured at the spoon, long fingers strong and graceful.

"It's only the two of us now, Harry. Let me help," he said softly.

Despite the simple words, Harry felt his heart start to pound. Was Severus actually offering to feed him? Was this the same man who had openly mocked him since his very first Potions class six years ago, the one teacher who had taken a vindictive delight in deducting points and awarding detentions?

But that man had changed since they were married. And truth to tell, so had Harry. Without thinking any longer, without realising that this meant he had already made a decision, he simply held out the spoon to his bond mate.

"Thank you, Severus."

- o -

It was a mark of how far they had progressed that Severus could feed Harry quite peacefully without any blows being exchanged, whether to the body or to pride. Such a thing would have been impossible at the tumultuous start of their marriage, given Severus' taciturn and cautious disposition, and Harry's stubborn independence.

Was this coddling then, Severus wondered at first. He supposed it was, in spite of what he had insisted to Albus when the marriage stone selected him. Coddling was something he simply didn't do. But surely there was no harm in...well, _mothering_ someone for a change? If attending to his young bond mate could indeed be called that.

And in the end, the simple act of feeding Harry soup turned out to be one that was surprisingly pleasant. Unexpectedly arousing.

For the first couple of spoonfuls, Harry's eyelashes lay against his softly flushed cheeks, the boy not daring to meet his gaze as Severus proffered the filled spoon. That left Severus with an open invitation to stare. He took full advantage of it, gazing intently at Harry's lips as they closed around the brimming bowl of the utensil, exhaling softly each time those glistening lips released the spoon with a reluctance that made him wish to taste the broth himself.

But later on, when Harry lifted his eyes and met his gaze straight on with that tempting mouth so willingly parted, Severus found himself wishing he had chosen to feed the boy with his own mouth instead.

Much too soon for either one of them, the bowl was empty and the tray set aside. They sat in silence for a while, Harry resting with his eyes closed as Severus perused a potions magazine.

"It's Friday evening, isn't it?"

The abruptness of the words made it sound more like a statement than a question. Severus looked up, his expression neutral.

"What of it?"

Harry stared at him. He didn't know how to interpret those three simple words. He only knew that it was highly unlikely for someone like Severus Snape to forget anything, especially an invitation that he had issued himself.

"Our date. Today's Friday - uh, our date," Harry blurted out. Once again, he felt himself blush at Severus' intent stare.

"So it is," the man drawled.

Harry stared at him, one shoulder hunched uncomfortably.

"We can't have it now," he stated baldly. He wanted to say he would take a rain check, but in the face of that unflappable calm, he didn't dare presume anything.

"I know."

Harry glared at him, annoyed at Severus's calm demeanour.

"Madam Pomfrey said she'll only discharge me tomorrow morning," he insisted. Severus' raised eyebrows made him drop his gaze, annoyance fleeing in the wake of guilt. It wasn't Severus' fault he was laid up in bed. The man had done all he could to keep him safe and well, after all.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. A long suffering sigh had him looking up again.

"And why, may I ask?"

Harry's shoulder hunched higher.

"For not taking the potion you brewed?"

Severus considered the words, a rueful smile appearing on his lips upon realising that every last bit of rage he felt when Harry tipped his potion into Aventine's mouth had vanished.

"Just as well you didn't," he said calmly. "Otherwise, I'd have had to tie you to the bed."

Harry stared at him in shock.

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed. Severus' words had brought back the same, inappropriate images to his mind. "I'm just saying that I'm sorry we can't have our date tonight, that's all!"

Harry almost cringed in the silence following his outburst. The happy, giddy excitement he had felt on Monday as he walked to his Transfiguration class while thinking about how Severus had kissed him seemed a lifetime ago. Severus had behaved and sounded so persuasive then, kissing him with such tender care, wanting to start anew, wanting to work on the romance part of their relationship. It made Harry's heart ache to note that the man didn't seem too despondent over their botched date now.

"Who says we can't?"

Harry's head snapped up, catching the faint hint of a smile on those thin lips, the lips he had kissed just last night and oh, Merlin, in front of the world's elite!

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Who says we can't have our date right here? Right now?" Severus clarified smoothly.

"But this is the Infirmary!" Harry hissed at him, glancing around and sounding rather scandalised. He frowned again when Severus just gave a negligent shrug.

"We are at the moment, quite alone, and you have just had a meal. I believe those satisfy two general requirements for a date."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"We were supposed to walk in the moonlight!" he protested, now sounding put out.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him again, inwardly thrilled that Harry remembered every word of that life changing conversation on the floor of their quarters.

"Moonlight can wait," he said firmly, squashing the disappointment he felt. It would be a full moon tonight. Harry would look beautiful in that pale light, but what mattered more was that he was alive and unharmed.

"And I'm too weak to do anything!" Harry continued to argue, although he had a feeling he had already lost track of the reason why.

Severus smirked, there were times when Harry was practically asking for it. He directed his gaze to the boy's mouth.

"There are many activities one can do on a date that doesn't require much effort or exertion on one's part," he drawled, pleased to see the rosy lips parting on a sharp inhale. At least Harry had caught on quickly enough.

"You mean," Harry paused to lick suddenly dry lips. Severus had to move his gaze to the startled green eyes otherwise he would be too preoccupied with that pink tongue.

"Reading, of course," he said.

"Reading," Harry echoed, looking rather taken aback. He quickly dropped his gaze. "Right..."

He didn't know if he was vexed at himself for being disappointed, or at Severus for being so obtuse. Then the mattress dipped and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

In sharp contrast to how boldly and unreservedly he had kissed and hugged Severus earlier, he now felt unaccountably shy as his gaze slowly travelled up that black clad chest to meet the intense gaze of his bond mate.

"Or perhaps we'll keep the reading for another time... in favour of something more interesting?" Severus's voice was light, but his eyes were not. They beckoned Harry closer, inviting him to drown in dark, glittering pools of promise.

"Well. If we really are alone," Harry whispered, not in the least bit interested in being read to. Not now and probably not for the next fifty years or so... not when the alternative was so, so much more inviting... not when Severus was already dipping his head, bringing the faint scent of his shampoo to Harry's nose.

"Pretty sure we are," Severus whispered back against Harry's lips and then there was no more talking.

Severus slid an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close, rejoicing in the soft moan he pulled from the boy. Harry's warm kiss had rendered him speechless and befuddled last night, but his heart now thrilled with dark triumph at how his own kisses could make the boy melt in turn. Merlin, Harry always tasted so sweet!

The rather amused throat clearing had them jerking apart. Madam Pomfrey stood a few feet away with her head tilted to one side, hands on hips and mouth twitching in an effort not to smile.

"Severus, my reason in letting you stay was to make sure Harry ate his dinner."

Harry looked down at the sheets, his face burning, heart leaping madly inside his chest and lips stretched in a wide, silly grin.

"Perhaps if you discharge Harry earlier, I'll be... good."

The suggestive tone in Severus' low voice only made Harry's face burn hotter. He didn't dare look at Madam Pomfrey, not even when he knew she was waving her wand over him. Any minute now, he thought desperately, she was going to declare that he was suffering from a high fever and refuse to discharge him. He knew he shouldn't have let Severus kiss him!

"Well. I'm not sure if he will find more rest if I do put him in your care, Severus, but I dare say he'll be fine as long as he doesn't do any magic until Monday. And of course, _if_ he gets sufficient rest."

Harry looked up, too startled to notice the subtle warning implied in that last statement. He was just in time to see Madam Pomfrey winking at him. She picked up the tray and marched off to her office before he could even thank her. When he swung back to Severus, he was not surprised to find those dark eyes on him once more. They were filled with amusement, but what made a not unpleasant shiver course up Harry's spine was the hunger he could still see in them.

Suddenly, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to spend the next two days alone with Severus Snape.

- Chapter End -


	15. Chap 92: Thinking of You First

**Author Notes:** Hello and thank you once again for your wonderful reviews! Welcome to the next chapter. As you may have guessed, it's almost 100% Snarry this time *unapologetic smile* Vine and I have spent hours on this, and we'd really appreciate hearing your squeals - I mean, reading your thoughts. Enjoy...

By the way, who would like to guess the meaning of the cave analogy in Chapter 14? Correct answers will be rewarded with the dedication of the next chapter so take your best shot! :D

**Appreciation:** To the wonderful **Vine Verrine**, my co-author and beta who continues to steer me in the right direction on The Marriage Stone highway, avoiding purple prose potholes and out of character cracks. If you find yourself squealing at any point throughout this chapter, it's because of her input. Thank you, dear!

- Chapter Start -

It was close to dinnertime when Severus and Harry flooed back to their quarters, neither of them wanting to run into anyone else.

Severus kept a steadying hand on Harry's arm as they stepped out of the fireplace, waving his wand over them to clean off the soot. It was chillier here than in the Infirmary and he directed his wand at the fireplace to create a bigger blaze. Magical drain often left one susceptible to cold; he didn't want Harry falling sick on top of everything else the boy had endured. He watched with impassive eyes as Harry went over to the perch to greet Hedwig who gave him an affectionate nip on his ear.

"Go take a hot shower, Harry. I'll get Dobby to bring us our dinner," he told the boy.

Startled, Harry whipped his head around, the sudden motion making him wobble on his feet. "I've already eaten," he protested.

"A bowl of soup doesn't constitute dinner," Severus told him. Besides, he hadn't had his dinner yet. He watched as Harry's gaze fall at the mention of soup, the boy stroking his owl once more before moving towards the bedroom, still avoiding his gaze. It made Severus want to smirk, but the sight of Harry's unsteady gait suppressed it.

"Do you need any help getting undressed?" Severus asked out of concern more than wanting to tease. That brought startled green eyes flying to his instantly.

"No! Er, no. I can manage," Harry said quickly. He fumbled for the door handle, almost stumbling into their bedroom with a decided lack of grace in his haste to avoid the smirk he knew was on Severus' face.

- o -

Harry fumed as he stormed rather ineffectually to the bathroom, pausing by his wardrobe for clean underwear and pyjamas. Severus was having too much fun at his expense. It was all very well for Severus; he was an experienced and worldly man who had to know just how devastating his kisses were, whereas Harry could count on one hand the number of girls he had kissed.

He didn't even need the whole hand; just one finger would do.

But there would be more kisses tonight, Harry was sure of it. Just the thought of those dark, hungry eyes devouring him... he smiled as he stripped off his clothes, the nervous squirming of his stomach competing with the tremble in his limbs.

- o -

Severus summoned Dobby, already braced for a barrage of questions regarding one Master Harry Potter. He was not disappointed and indulged the elf's excited enquiries before requesting for a light dinner for two. Dobby beamed at him before vanishing with a pop. Seconds later, their dinner appeared on the coffee table - ham, cheese and tomato sandwiches, toasted and cut into triangles, two bowls of soup, a mug of hot chocolate and another of tea.

Severus smirked upon seeing the soup – cream of mushroom this time. He wouldn't mind feeding Harry again and sans spoon, but he suspected the boy would be less willing to forgo his dignity the second time around. Even though he seemed rather shaky on his feet... that made Severus glance at the bedroom door.

Kisses were different though. Harry seemed to like his kisses a lot and had even given him one in front of the elite in Stonehenge. A small smile played around Severus' lips each time he thought of that startling moment, accompanied by a rare thrill of pride.

He had already kissed Harry in the Infirmary, but he wanted to return the favour with interest. Starting tonight. After all, kissing Harry was something that took very little effort on his part and the boy would be resting all weekend.

In bed and quite unable to resist any advances Severus chose to make.

- o -

It was almost by sheer will alone that Harry managed to bathe himself without his knees giving out. He still had to go slow, rubbing himself clean with gentle swipes. He was glad he didn't faint. It wouldn't have been very pretty. The Boy Who Lived dying because he had slipped on the bathroom floor. He chuckled and climbed out of the bathtub after switching off the shower. Slowly, he dried off and pulled on his briefs and then the pyjama top.

The bathroom was now all steamy due to the hot water. Harry went back out, intending to put on his pyjama bottoms while sitting on the bed. However, the large flat surface proved too inviting and he collapsed onto it instead, just trying to get his breath back.

The initial excitement of having Severus kiss him again had vanished, replaced by a general weariness that made his eyelids as heavy as his limbs. He would close them just for a minute...

- o -

After half an hour and several worried glances at the bedroom door, Severus sighed and got to his feet. He had always been punctilious about granting Harry privacy, but teenaged boys weren't known for taking thirty minute showers. Unless they were doing something else, of course. Severus didn't think that was the case tonight, seeing how tired Harry looked. Indeed, the boy seemed frustratingly innocent about many things including biological functions that posed no problem to the rest of the male population.

Severus made sure to give several sharp raps on the bedroom door, not wanting to give Harry any reason to doubt his intentions. There was no answer coming from inside so he turned the handle. The sight that met his eyes made his heart leap up to his throat. He was at the foot of the bed in a few long strides, conscious of the pyjama bottoms lying on the floor and his bond mate lying on his side on the bed, face turned away from him.

"Harry! Are you all..." Severus paused when he realised that Harry, instead of being unconscious, was merely... sleeping. He had placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and now found himself perched on the edge of the bed, leaning over the boy with his other hand on the mattress.

Harry's eyelids fluttered and then lifted with effort. The green orbs were hazy with sleep and they stared up at Severus uncomprehendingly, awareness taking several moments to return. Then those eyes blinked and travelled around the bedroom as if their owner was wondering where he was. With a grimace, Harry pushed to sit up, uttering a low groan as he swayed a little.

Severus slid an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close. When his action caused the boy to look up at him with wide eyes, Severus was moved to allay his alarm.

"You fell asleep. I was worried," he said simply. The proximity of Harry's warm body under his arm and the sleepy, unguarded expression in those eyes removed any reserve he might have felt at uttering such revealing words.

A flush rose into those pale cheeks as Harry's gaze locked onto his. Then he gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Severus," he whispered. He pulled his gaze away, frowning as he caught sight of the crumpled clothing on the floor and mouth falling open in mortification as he then looked down at himself. The gaze he turned on Severus now was no longer sleepy and bemused, but shocked and near horrified.

"I'm not dressed!" he exclaimed.

Severus had to keep his mouth from twitching. For just a tiny second, he entertained the thought of commenting on Harry's penchant for stating the obvious. In the end, he just smiled.

"Correction, you are half dressed," he teased. His body had already reacted to the sight of those pale, toned thighs, left uncovered by the striped pyjama top the boy was wearing.

"Third time," Harry mumbled, cheeks hot. This was beyond mortifying, he moaned to himself. Severus had now seen him in his underpants for the third time!

Desperate to rectify the situation, Harry slid to the edge of the bed, trying to get to his discarded bottoms. With Severus' arm still heavy around his shoulders, the movement was arrested and he almost ended up on the floor, flat on his face.

"Hey, calm down!" Severus' voice was accidentally sharp what with trying to suppress his laughter and his body's reaction at the same time. It made Harry still immediately, head resolutely down.

Severus sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll get it," he said, forcing his eyes away from the bare skin on display. He stood up, needing only a stride to reach the pyjama bottoms and scoop them up. When he turned back to the bed, he noted the rigid line of Harry's back that spoke of embarrassment at being caught literally without his pants.

"Put these on and come eat something," Severus said more gently, holding out the pants. Then, as Harry did not move, he took a step closer.

"Do you need any help?" he asked carefully, his heart suffering a sudden pang when Harry continued to keep his head turned away. Severus ached to help, but he wasn't sure if his offer would only make things worse. He watched as the boy turned his head at last, green eyes tentatively meeting his.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry's voice was soft, uncertain. He made a beguiling picture as he sat half curled on the bed with bare legs brought up, cheeks flushed pink, his expressive eyes filled with both shyness and trust.

Severus was hard pressed not to grab him and kiss him senseless. Instead, he swallowed and shook his head, pushing his thoughts deep inside his head.

"Sit up then," he said, taking Harry's hands and pulling him upright, letting the boy's legs fall towards the floor. With those green eyes on him, he knelt in front of Harry.

One at a time, Severus guided the boy's icy feet into the legs of the bottoms and pulled the garment up over those bare legs and thighs, fingers brushing over warm skin. He paused and looked up, glittering eyes now at the same level as Harry's navel, his body between the boy's legs. Black teaching robes had splayed all over the floor, brushing over naked toes. Harry looked feverish now, eyes bright and colour high. It was going to be really hard to swat those treacherous thoughts away, Severus mused, with the body in front of him so warm in invitation.

The sight of Severus Snape kneeling before him, assisting him with a task so mundane yet so intimate left Harry speechless. While the man's position and posture spoke of submission, Harry knew that he was the helpless one at that moment, completely at Severus' mercy. He felt hot and tingly, not really knowing why.

Taking his bond mate out of his little torment and getting away from temptation himself, Severus got up and went over to Harry's wardrobe, assuaging a smirk and taking out a thick pair of socks. He could very well have summoned them to his hand, but he let Harry dispel whatever thoughts he had in his mind. When he turned around, he saw Harry snap up his eyes, expression just a bit guilty.

Was the boy watching his arse? But no, that would be hoping for too much.

With a light step and his gaze locked with his bond mate's, Severus neared the bed until it was Harry's gaze that was on a level with his navel. He knelt down yet again, closely, letting his robes slide down Harry's knees. He could have sworn the boy jumped the tiniest bit. He put the socks onto those white feet, warm fingers caressing them for the briefest of moments. Harry had already dropped his gaze, his expression fuzzy, his cheeks hot.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Severus grabbed Harry just under his armpits, lifting him up and embracing the smaller body, moving his hands to rest on the back. Harry gasped a little, hands going swiftly up to clasp Severus around the neck with interlaced fingers, face buried in a black clad chest.

Severus then leaned forward, palms sliding down Harry's pyjama clad back all the way to his hips, fingertips finally encountering skin and finding those little dimples just above the top of Harry's briefs. Hooking his thumbs inside the waistband of those pyjama bottoms, Severus then dragged them up, knuckles drawing invisible lines on the sides of those round, firm buttocks.

Harry shivered, mouth opening to release an 'O' shaped sound against Severus' chest.

It would be so easy, Severus thought, so easy to pull that deliciously flushed face up and lick those lips. But he remembered the reason for this unintentional yet titillating position – to help Harry put on his pyjama bottoms.

The boy, with his ragged breathing and his fingers still very firmly attached to the back of Severus' neck, was very exhausted. Physically and mentally. Severus cursed silently. So much for his plans and the glorious prospect of having Harry all to himself this weekend; the boy was as weak as a kitten right now. Poppy's words then came back, haunting Severus' wishes and snuffing out his desire. Yes. It would be better to abstain himself from the warm and enticing body so close to his own. It was for the best. For now.

Still, Severus separated his body from Harry's with no amount of haste. He couldn't help dipping his head and closing his thin lips over the plump ones below his, the boy sighing into his mouth in response.

Ahh! It would be so easy...

Severus lingered on the kiss for only a second before raising his head. He took sharp notice not only of Harry's desire in those emerald orbs, but also the present fatigue that dominated his body, obvious in the trembling of those limbs and the bowed posture.

"Let's get some food into you and then it's back to bed," Severus suggested again, his voice holding no trace of the intimate moment they had just had. Pulling Harry up, he kept an arm around the boy's waist as they exited the bedroom, guiding him to the couch before sitting down next to him. Once they were seated, Severus saw the latent desire in those green eyes overtaken by fatigue. He took a deep breath himself, feeling the mood quieted down to something that was calmer and more domestic.

"The soup is quite good," he couldn't resist saying, dark eyes gleaming with humour as Harry shook his head, giving him a tiny smile. The heat of the moment was left behind in the bedroom, but the sensual undercurrents had followed them out, flowing through them, rich with promises not meant to be fulfilled right now.

Harry reached for the hot chocolate, the heavy mug wobbling in his grasp as he lifted it off the tray.

"Careful," Severus cautioned. He placed his hand under the mug, supporting its weight as his bond mate took a sip.

"Thank you," Harry said softly. He should have been reeling from the intimate scene of half a minute ago, but his mind felt like it was a mass of cotton wool inside his head. He would both appreciate and agonise over that moment later, when he wasn't feeling like a baby, so wrung out and sleepy.

Severus placed the mug back on the tray and cast a warming charm on the sandwiches. He put a couple of them on a plate and placed it on Harry's lap before serving himself the same. They ate quietly, the silence broken only by the comforting crackle of the fire.

With an effort, Harry finished one sandwich and then started on the other, his eyelids already heavy. He started listing sideways towards Severus who smiled down at him.

"Harry," he started. "Since Madam Pomfrey has instructed – "

The sight of a huge yawn smothered behind a hand made him pause.

"Excuse me," Harry smiled back, ruefully. "You were saying...?"

Severus blinked at the unexpected smile. He drank a few mouthfuls of tea while he gathered his thoughts. In that short space of time, Harry yawned again. Twice.

With a sigh, Severus put down his tea. He plucked the half eaten sandwich from Harry's hand, put it down on the plate and held the mug of hot chocolate to the boy's lips. He waited until Harry had drained it before putting the mug down and pulling the boy to his feet.

Harry felt vaguely disappointed as Severus led him to their bedroom. It wasn't until he had climbed into bed that he realised why. Severus hadn't given him any indication of a second kiss and he was already half asleep! Before he could say anything, Severus was holding the half empty vial of Dreamless Sleep from last night to his lips, urging him to swallow its contents.

"But it's Friday," Harry protested, his words slurring together. He wanted to bat the vial away, but his hand felt too heavy to lift. "Our date..."

The mattress dipped as Severus sat next to him, a resigned smile on his lips.

"Not tonight," he replied. "I don't want my date falling asleep on me."

"But we –"

"No. Another time, Harry. Get your strength back first."

Severus waited until Harry gave in, downing the potion and snuggling under the covers, and then he bent down.

"You're not getting out of this date, I promise," he whispered and pressed his lips to Harry's forehead. When he straightened up, the boy was already fast asleep with a slight smile on his lips.

Harry was unaware of the long fingers combing through his hair. He didn't hear the heartfelt sigh... or see the longing in those dark eyes... or feel the gentle kiss on his lips. It was some time before Severus got up and went back outside, leaving him alone in bed.

- o -

So much for their date tonight. Severus sighed as he sat back down on the couch. He cast another warming spell on the remaining sandwiches before biting into one. Good thing he had already come up with several choices of activity. Even better, the one with the least amount of exertion for Harry was also the most romantic he could think of, one that should satisfy even the pickiest of Gryffindors.

Depending on how fast Harry recovered, they could have it tomorrow evening or on Sunday. Harry would look lovely in moonlight. The only hardship Severus could think of was staying away from him in the meantime so that Harry could get his rest. Something that was easier said than done, seeing as they shared the same bed, seeing as it was so easy to have Harry falling into his arms like he belonged there.

Reluctantly, Severus decided that reverting to his previous habit of going to bed after Harry and waking up before him was a prudent move. For now, he would take a shower and get some grading done before going to sleep. Going into the bedroom once more, Severus found his gaze drawn again to the slender boy curled up under the covers. He pressed his lips together and forced himself to walk to the bathroom.

Staying away from Harry wasn't going to be easy.

- o -

It was almost mid-morning when Harry awoke, mumbling something unintelligible. He frowned when he tried to open his eyes, feeling some discomfort. If not wearing glasses made everything a blur, then the crust in his eyes made him see odd shapes as though through a film. Also, they itched.

Harry hoped Severus wouldn't see him like this, with frog eyes and yucky things stuck on his eyelashes. He turned on the bed, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve and snuggling close to... nothing.

Harry had recently become very accustomed to wake up in the middle of the bed, with Severus' heat cocooning him even if the man himself was not there. Now, Severus' absence was made acute by the coldness Harry felt from the other side of the bed, which he hadn't even noticed until he looked for it. He knew that waking up with those strong arms around him was not going to happen every day, but he still found himself very disappointed. Severus had postponed their date and made him drink his potion before he could argue back. He wasn't angry at Severus though, he knew he wasn't up to anything last night, not even if it only consisted of reading.

Harry was cut off from his morose thoughts when he tried to sit up and found his arms still shaky, much to his distress. Even after a good night's sleep, he still felt woozy, his limbs like cold pasta. He had to stay still for a moment, collecting some strength to stretch his muscles that felt cramped and tight by the stress of the last days. It was near impossible to think why he was so tense, given that he was alarmingly weak.

The clashing of both feelings left Harry frustrated and upset. Feeling this weak left him vulnerable and he didn't like it. He had the vague thought of wondering why Pomfrey had released him. It was no point denying he felt more drained than he let on yesterday evening, when Severus' teasing and kisses had lent him an illusion of strength.

In the past when Harry had drained his magic – moving the Capstone, banishing the Elder Demon, sending his mind into the earth – he had managed to bounce back quite quickly. That didn't seem to be the case now. Harry found it a little worrying. Even the mere act of getting out of bed and retrieving some clean clothes from his wardrobe was taxing. He had to sit on the bed again with T-shirt, sweater, underwear and trousers all bundled up in his arms, waiting a moment to get some energy together.

Briefly, he contemplated taking a shower and decided against it. He had already had one last night and with the way he was feeling, it was just too much effort. Looking at the bedroom door, he chewed on his lip, wondering if he dared change right here and if Severus was outside waiting for him to appear. In the end, he sighed and trudged to the bathroom, determined not to expose himself to the man again.

Changing proved just as challenging as last night. Harry washed his face and brushed his teeth, wincing when he remembered he hadn't done so last night. He then pulled on his clothes, sitting down – yet again – on the toilet seat. Even with his mind focused on sleeves and buttons, Severus continued to lurk inside his head, his absence still sharp when Harry smoothed down his sweater, surrounded by silence.

It was the silence that drove Harry back to the bedroom, uncomfortably aware of his sluggish limbs and his mind still feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. The snugness of his form fitting trousers and the smooth fabric was, for once, unpleasant on his exhausted body. With a tiny sound of impatience, Harry unbuttoned them and wiggled his way to the bed, letting them fall in a heap on the floor, forgotten.

Collapsing on the bed was, once again, a relief. The thought of closing his eyes to have a nap was a tempting one, but he refused to succumb to it. This wasn't how he had planned to spend the weekend, comatose and supine on the bed while the world revolved on without him. He remembered he had homework to do and grabbed the thought with as much fierceness as he could.

Harry blinked when Dobby appeared out of nowhere. The little saviour getting to be right on time.

"Dobby? Why are you here?"

The elf jumped up and down, beaming up at Harry.

"Good morning, Master Harry Potter! Dobby is glad to see you is back safe and sound!"

"I'm glad as well, Dobby," He didn't really agree with the 'sound' part, but he couldn't be bothered to make note of it.

"Do you have any messages for me?"

"Yes. Professor Snape said you must eats a good breakfast! Then if you is not too tired, you is to start on your homework."

Harry blinked.

"Where is Professor Snape?"

"Dobby is not knowing..."

Harry sighed. He thanked Dobby once, soothing him when he saw the little elf's fingers twisting nervously around each other. To distract him, Harry asked for breakfast and thanked the tiny creature twice for good measure. As an afterthought, he also asked Dobby to tell both Ron and Hermione to come down to the dungeons if they had any free time. The elf beamed at the mention of his friends, nodding with his ears flopping, and then disappearing with that elusive way of magic, characteristic of those magical creatures.

Seeing the elf's way of Apparition made Harry remember what Dumbledore had told him about elves perceiving things in a different way. Strong and powerful in their own right, but sometimes unable to describe what they inherently knew. Harry knew he could use the knowledge for the bigger picture, but right now the idea of homework was way more adequate, much calmer to his stressed mind.

Well actually, he felt the homework was getting useless in comparison to what was happening in his life, but he didn't know if he was perceiving it that way because of his current state. He just felt it was unnecessary. Maybe he was being lazy.

Harry went out to the living room where breakfast was already waiting for him – tea and porridge. He sighed and went over to sit down on the couch, feeling like he was now confined to his home instead of to the Infirmary. Still, it was more comfortable here. He hoped that Ron and Hermione would drop by soon. He could do with Hermione's notes and frankly, he could do with their company.

- o -

Not twenty minutes afterwards, Harry's silent prayers were answered. The three knocks on the door of their quarters sounded like music to his ears. He got up from the couch and went to answer the door, sheer relief and anticipation enabling him to reach it without his knees going wobbly along the way. He was even happier at seeing the relieved faces of his friends. In fact, Ron and Hermione were barely inside before he hugged them both, feeling less reserved than usual due to his exhausted state.

"Nice underwear, Harry," Hermione laughed, patting him on the arm. They were red coloured boxers, Harry having decided against briefs after what had happened last night.

Ron grinned and even slapped him on his behind, making Harry mock frown at him and Hermione giggle outright. They went to sit down, Harry curling up in one of the armchairs and letting Ron and Hermione have the couch, hoping they hadn't seen his sluggish movements.

"You feeling OK, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry had already planned to shrug off their expected enquiries to his health, but the obvious concern in their eyes called to mind his own worries about how tired he had felt since last night.

"I don't know," he admitted instead. The slight looks of alarm they gave each other pushed him to elaborate more.

"I'm just... so tired. It's weird, because after we came back from Stonehenge, I still had some strength, even though Severus and Sirius had to hold onto my arms. But now that I've actually rested some, I feel even more tired and... and tense."

Harry didn't realise how much of his anxiety was reflected in his troubled gaze. Hermione did and once again, she sought to make him understand and put his mind at ease at the same time. Leaning forward, she squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"Whether you like it or not, Harry, you are unusually strong. But the amount of magic you've used would've left anyone else unconscious, perhaps even dead!" she exclaimed. She saw Harry's look of startled confusion and sighed to herself.

"Remember, you banished that Demon just last Saturday. Then you let loose your magic at those duelers in the Ministry on Monday morning. Later that night, you sent your mind inside the earth to wake up everyone from Voldemort's spell. On top of that, you cast that spell at Stonehenge on Thursday with the other elite. You drained your magical core _four times_ in just in six days, Harry, all without giving your body a chance to recover completely! Of course you feel like your body is shutting down now. Frankly, I'm surprised you're even awake!"

A familiar look of stunned comprehension dawned on Harry's face, making Hermione glare at him with equal amounts of fondness and exasperation. Now Ron too was looking at her as if she had unlocked the secrets to the Ancient Magicks when it was all just a matter of common sense. Honestly!

Harry switched his stunned gaze to Ron, saw the same expression on the redhead's face that was surely mirrored on his. It reminded him of the hundreds of times Hermione had had to explain something that they hadn't yet grasped, something that seemed so obvious to her. Harry grinned and that tiny moment of shared amusement pushed away the niggling worry in his heart, the one that had him fearing something had finally gone wrong.

Nothing had. It was just physical and mental fatigue, brought on by complete magical exhaustion.

"This is no laughing matter, Harry," Hermione sighed when Ron too, started grinning. "Madam Pomfrey is right. All this expending of your magic is starting to take a toll on your body. You have to recover one hundred percent otherwise the next time, the damage could be permanent!"

Now was not the moment to bring up the fact that this was probably why Harry hadn't yet reacted to the death of that Auror, the way he had broken down at previous other deaths. It wasn't that Harry didn't care, far from it. It was just that his brain just hadn't caught up yet.

Harry caught Hermione's hand and squeezed it, hard.

"I'm glad you came, 'Mione," he said. His eyes went over to Ron. "You too, Ron."

"Oh?" Ron raised an eyebrow in a passable imitation of Severus. "Then why'd you get us to leave the Infirmary last night?"

At Harry and Hermione's twin expressions of surprise, he shrugged. "Give me a bit of credit, eh? I do see things, you know..."

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione spoke first, her tone contrite as she squeezed his arm with her other hand.

"Yeah. Me too," Harry added.

Ron shrugged and stared off a bit into space, with Harry now almost biting his nails in nervousness. If the redhead had seen the quiet exchange between him and Hermione, it could mean he had also thought about the implications behind it.

So far, Ron had been the clueless one about Harry's relationship with Severus – well, discounting Harry himself – and with coming to terms with his friend and the Potions Master not being adverse to each other at all. That Harry resorted to facial expressions to convey silent messages meant something else entirely, and Ron was not blind to that. This new development must have been surprising for him.

Frankly, Harry didn't know how he would take it since Ron was known to be impulsive. He was starting to tremble imperceptibly, a combination of his tiredness, the cold seeping into his bare legs and his anxiety.

"So... the kiss at Stonehenge, huh?"

Harry blushed and spluttered, skin prickling all over with embarrassment. Hermione gasped and stared at Ron in alarm. He just shrugged, putting up his hands in a sign of peace and cowering before her indignant expression.

"That's none of our business!" she hissed at him. Ron didn't say anything more, straightening up and looking as casual as though he were talking about the weather. The only thing betraying his inner thoughts were his ears, pink to the point of almost glowing.

Looking at him, Harry realised he was trying to be supportive. He was trying to say that he knew, and that it didn't bother him. Hermione must have seen that too, Ron's relaxed composure being the main clue. Then she smiled to herself, seeing the two boys give each other looks of silent understanding.

Almost simultaneously, Harry and Ron chuckled and stood up, reaching forward to slap each other's backs. Harry was still red around the face, looking uncertain. It made Ron punch him in the arm.

"Don't look at me like that, you prat!" he growled playfully.

Harry laughed, punching him in return even if the blow was hardly felt by the tall redhead.

"Oh, boys..." Hermione crooned, getting up in turn to kiss them both on the cheek. Her lips were much closer to Ron's mouth when it was his turn. Then she threw her arms around them both and hugged them tightly.

Harry knew that he had had Hermione's quiet support for some time, her willingness to clear up whatever confusion he often felt a huge relief in itself. It had still felt incomplete without Ron's acceptance. But now that Harry knew he had both, now that it meant he didn't have to act so reserved with Severus in front of his two best friends... the wave of emotion coursing through him was even more difficult to suppress this time.

Harry threw his arms around Ron and Hermione, catching them off guard and inadvertently leaning his weight on them. With a squeal of surprise from Hermione and a startled "Watch it!" from Ron, they backpedalled, pulling Harry along. All three ended up on the couch in a sprawled mess of tangled limbs and surprised giggles. Somewhat winded, it was a few moments before they sobered up, still grinning.

Harry was the first to lift his head since he had landed on top of both of them. Looking over the back of the couch, his gaze locked onto a pair of black eyes over which eyebrows were well lifted.

Harry gasped, almost elbowing and kneeing Ron and Hermione in his haste to get up from what looked like a very compromising position. A head of messy red hair and another of brown curls then popped up over the back of the couch as their owners wondered what had happened to make Harry scramble up.

Severus Snape stood there, tall in his teaching robes, back ramrod straight, arms folded across his chest and an unwelcome sneer on his lips.

"So this is how Gryffindors conduct study groups. _Most_ interesting."

Before the trio could utter a word, Severus spun around in a whirl of black robes, striding off towards his private study. Ron and Hermione turned to look back at Harry. He was staring after his bond mate, but he turned back to them with his expression a mixture of embarrassment, amusement and worry.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron breathed aloud. He turned to Hermione and saw her trying to suppress a smile. Then the shoe dropped. Ron grinned at her and she grinned back. When they turned back to Harry, he shrugged at them and made his way to the study where the door was still wide open.

It only took another glance for Ron and Hermione to decide to stick around. This was bound to be... interesting.

- o -

With deliberate steps, Severus walked around his desk and sat down in the chair, already regretting the impulsive words he had spoken just moments ago. He had felt distanced from Harry before, when the boy's magical strength and sudden bouts of wisdom left him speechless with awe. Now, the only gap he was achingly conscious of was the twenty years between them, brought home by the carefree laughter he had just heard.

Severus had forced himself out of bed as soon as he got up a couple of hours ago, allowing himself just a glance at Harry to ensure he was sleeping soundly, just a touch on his forehead to reassure himself the boy wasn't feverish. Then he had gone to the bathroom to shower and dress, forgoing his usual morning coffee and making straight for the Great Hall to have breakfast. He was determined to put some space between him and Harry.

While eating, he had started to entertain thoughts of catching Harry still asleep in bed, perhaps even requiring his assistance to get dressed. Unfortunately, the scene Severus had walked into had shot his hopes to pieces. There was his supposedly exhausted bond mate tangled up in a heap on the couch, and in the arms of his two best friends! And what was up with those boxers - much too short in his opinion - and where had Harry gotten them in that blatant shade of red! Severus sure as hell didn't remember ordering them from Torsond.

"Severus?"

His head snapped up, finding Harry standing in his doorway. The boy looked wary and perhaps even a little contrite, but the faint twinkle in those green eyes didn't put Severus at ease at all.

"I trust you're feeling better, Harry?" he asked, his voice cooler than usual.

"A little," Harry replied, coming inside the room to rest a hand on the back of the chair facing the desk. He looked far too relaxed for Severus' comfort who found his eyes travelling down those pale, athletic legs. Angrily, he forced them up to Harry's face once more.

"It's cold down here in case you haven't noticed. You should put on something more," he said, his words a mixture of sarcasm and concern.

"I... forgot."

The small, charming wrinkle between Harry's eyebrows and the deprecating smile on his lips took away any impudence the words might have conveyed. Despite himself, Severus felt his mood soften a little.

"Were you waiting for me to put them on for you?" he murmured, pitching his voice low.

The green eyes blinked and then colour rushed into Harry's face.

"No!" he spluttered. "You've already seen me without my trousers three times!"

The sight of that blush drained away even more of Severus' annoyance. He permitted himself another long, meaningful look at those bare legs, feet still encased in the thick white socks he had put on for the boy last night.

"Four, counting this time," he drawled, feeling a sudden need to tease, a need to stamp his importance on the boy standing in front of him now.

Harry scowled in response.

"It's not fair, I never get to see you like this!" he blurted out. Then his mouth opened in horror as if he couldn't believe what he had said. The sudden, choked off laughter coming from the living room outside didn't help, sending more colour into his cheeks and making Severus frown.

Harry threw a distracted look over his shoulder as if debating whether or not to step outside to confront his friends. He didn't see Severus standing up and rounding his desk.

"Do you want to?"

Harry swung around at the closeness of that deep, chocolate rich voice and took a hasty step backwards when he found Severus standing just a foot away. He had to tip his head back to meet those black eyes.

"I – uh – " he stammered. "No! No, of course... not..."

That last word came out softer and more uncertain. Harry swallowed when he saw his bond mate smirk.

"I can be fair if you want," Severus murmured, his fingertips sliding up Harry's arm, making him shiver despite the thick sweater he had on.

Very much aware that Ron and Hermione were still outside, listening with all ears to their conversation, and knowing that he didn't have to hide his confused feelings for Severus from them any longer, Harry refused to appear weak, even though the glittering eyes and rich voice made him want to fall right into Severus' arms.

"Fair? You're just jealous!" he accused somewhat breathlessly.

Severus' nostrils flared. Those green eyes were much too sharp for his comfort.

"What if I am?" he found himself angrily demanding when he had every intention of denying that accusation.

Harry blinked at him, disconcerted.

"Are you?" he asked in a cautious tone. He stared as the thin lips pressed together, Severus holding himself very still as if refusing to implicate himself any further.

And that was an answer in itself. Harry forgot about everything else - his best friends lurking just outside, the fact that he was not wearing trousers, the socks on his feet instead of shoes...

"You have no reason to be," he said softly, his throat tight all of a sudden.

Letting out his breath, Severus took a small step closer and saw Harry's face tip up even more, eyes bright and lips parting in unconscious invitation.

"I know," Severus murmured. That slight movement of Harry stretching his neck up pushed him to reciprocate. He lowered his head, pressing a brief hard kiss on those rosy lips, a kiss that just left both of them wanting more.

"And there is no reason for you to cavort about in our quarters half dressed either," Severus said, his tone as severe as he could manage.

Harry just laughed, cheeks pink and eyes even brighter than before.

"I'll go correct that right now," he agreed and slipped out of the room.

Severus stared at the space where Harry had stood, his ears taking in the sounds of more laughter coming from the living room. No doubt Weasley and Granger were congratulating their friend on having the last word.

Somehow, Severus found that he didn't mind that. Too much, anyway.

- Chapter End -


	16. Chap 93: The Date At Last

**Author Notes: **Hello everyone, thank you once again for reading and reviewing! Sorry for the month long wait, I'll update more frequently from now on. Here at last is the long awaited date, so enjoy...!

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to **AliceInCrazyland15** who correctly guessed the cave analogy in Chapter 14 as Plato's Allegory of the Cave. Well done, girl! :D

**Appreciation:** As always, my grateful thanks to **Vine Verrine**, my beta and co-author, for rescuing this chapter from a sorry mess of purple prose and an over-abundance of adverbs. What would I do without you?

**Recommendation: **For an excellent piece of writing on delicious Snarry, do hop over to Vine's profile and read her English debut - Thorny Roses Falling Wilted to the Ground. Don't forget to drop her a review after reading! :D

- Chapter Start -

The last thing Severus wanted to see was Harry being congratulated by his friends. He waited for the voices in his living room to die down, even counting from one to ten for good measure before going out of his study. He wanted the two Gryffindors to stay and have lunch with Harry since the boy was not yet up to a trip to the Great Hall and the crowd of students there. As Severus expected, they readily agreed to his suggestion with pleased smiles, Granger even inviting him to join them.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, but Madam Pomfrey is still awaiting delivery of the last batch of potions," Severus replied. "Harry can get started on his homework if he feels well enough, but he must nap after lunch. Pomfrey's orders. I'll be back in the evening."

His decision had nothing to do with how Harry had never laughed - really laughed - in his presence the way he had with Granger and Weasley earlier. If it made his young bond mate happy to play whatever ridiculous and juvenile games that required all three of them to be tangled up on his couch, then Severus would indulge him. All three of them, in fact. Never mind that it was in _his_ quarters and on _his_ couch, the one that he and Harry had sat on last night.

Unaware that his eyes were mirroring the sudden bleakness he felt, Severus gave Granger and Weasley a sharp nod and left his quarters, a familiar frown on his face.

"What's up with him? I was sure he was going to stay," Ron commented, staring curiously at the door and then at Hermione who shrugged at him.

"Me too," she replied. After all, Professor Snape had accepted their importance to Harry, surely he knew they wouldn't mind sharing a meal with him?

Harry's crestfallen expression when he emerged from the bedroom and found his bond mate absent told Hermione he felt the same way she and Ron did.

"I guess he just wanted you to rest and not think of anything else, Harry," she told him with a soft voice, smiling at the dawning comprehension in his eyes, followed by a blush. The blind leading the blind indeed, she thought with an inward giggle.

The three of them spread their books on the coffee table, more out of habit than an actual attempt to get some work done. Seated as before, but with open books on their laps, they chatted idly, the conversation centred on the events of the past week and the recent visit to Stonehenge.

Harry mentioned that the ravens had been instrumental in helping him tap power from the earth that night, but he seemed reluctant to say more. Ron and Hermione were still curious, but neither wanted to remind Harry of his unusual abilities just then. Like Professor Snape, they wanted to give their friend time to just be himself, to just be Harry.

After a while, Dobby appeared to ask if they were ready for lunch. He beamed at Ron's eager nod, vanishing and reappearing moments later with bowls of piping hot savoury stew and glasses of pumpkin juice. The little elf bowed as he accepted the trio's thanks and squeaked a reminder to Harry to rest more before disappearing again.

As they started eating, Hermione recounted how she had brought Pharaoh Nitocris back to the Ministry after the latter's escort had left without her. The two females were just in time to hear Lucius Malfoy give the man a sharp rebuke and a stinging backhand across the face, something that made both Harry and Ron blink in surprise when they heard it. The Malfoys were not famous for interfering in the affairs of others, unless it was to their advantage.

After Ron had told Harry how he had helped an Auror bring Ollivander to safety, Harry related the tense incident between Lucius and Aventine in the empty courtroom. He came to the part where he had given Aventine the potion Severus had brewed for him and paused, seeing the disbelieving looks on Ron and Hermione's faces. The sheepish smile he gave in return made them burst into laughter, both of them leaning forward at the same time to pat his knees. Harry glared at them and then joined in, still embarrassed, but pleased that he could now agonise over his interactions with Severus with his two best friends. It was something he could only do in part in the past, and only with Hermione.

"Never thought I'd see the Malfoys risking their own necks for someone else," Ron commented after they finally stopped laughing. He shook his head in disbelief. "First, the ferret joined us on the Quidditch pitch and now, his father brought Snape back."

"Professor Snape, Ron."

"Right. I reckon old Lucius just didn't want to be outdone by his son."

Harry looked at both of them, listening to what they were saying as he ate his stew with small spoonfuls, having had his breakfast not too long ago. The tremors in his limbs had subsided, but the frustrating weakness still remained.

"Well, that still took enormous courage, Ron," Hermione said. "It's his Path of Destiny, I think. Harry was the one who told Malfoy about it and gave him a chance when no one else did, letting him keep those Wizengamot seats he had won. Since Professor Snape is Harry's bond mate, Malfoy is _obliged_ to save him."

She turned to smile at Harry.

"In fact, if we hadn't brought you back, I think he would have gone back for you as well," she told him.

Ron whistled at that, giving Harry a comical face with both eyebrows well up as if to say 'Fancy that!' Harry smiled at him before shrugging at Hermione.

"Lucius has known Severus for a long time. They were at school together and they were both – well, Severus _was_ a Death Eater once."

"I know," Hermione replied and then she frowned. "I thought Malfoy would be too weak to do anything, though. Ron, remember when Harry woke us up on Monday night? Remus had to hold Professor Snape upright. He couldn't walk by himself even though he was wearing the warding bands from Professor Dumbledore. Those two Slytherins students with the Dark Marks were unconscious for days."

Ron gave her a startled nod and she turned back to Harry, the frown still pulling her eyebrows together, the way it often did when she was trying to puzzle out something.

"Shouldn't all the other Death Eaters be as drained? Even a powerful elite like Lucius Malfoy? I don't think he had anything to stop Voldemort from taking his magic, my guess is that none of the Death Eaters even suspected it was possible."

Harry stared at her.

"You're right," he agreed after a moment. "When I was at the Ministry earlier to meet the elite, Lucius arrived with Narcissa. He was holding onto her arm. He looked pale and weak then."

"Paler than usual, you mean?" Ron snickered. Hermione hushed him, her intent gaze still on Harry.

"But after that," Harry continued, "while Dumbledore and I were talking to the others, I saw Lucius with Aventine and he looked all right by then."

"All right?" asked Hermione sharply. "You mean he'd recovered? But how?"

Ron shrugged.

"Pepper Up?" he suggested, recalling how the Healers from St. Mungo's were distributing vials of that potion that night.

Harry shook her head.

"I don't think so. I know Severus drank Pepper Up and he still took a few days to recover, even with the warding bands."

"This is Malfoy we're talking about, mate. He probably got his hands on an expensive potion or something. Perhaps something even illegal," Ron said with another shrug.

Harry stared at him next, looking pensive. An expensive potion? The only thing that came to mind was the costly rejuvenating draught Severus had brewed for Dumbledore, Sirius and himself. There wasn't an extra vial left, otherwise Harry knew his bond mate would have forced it on him after he gave his own to Aventine. But that wasn't like Severus; he was a meticulous and careful man who left nothing to chance.

What if he had an extra vial of that potion, only he had given it to someone else, the same person who saved his life a few hours later?

But why would Severus do that? They had never even behaved like good friends, Harry argued with himself. He remembered Severus reacting with anger each time Lucius showed up, like the time they had returned from the Winterlands to find him, Fudge and the reporters in the Great Hall. Like the time Harry had allowed Lucius to keep the Wizengamot seats he had won from the others. And again, when Dumbledore had informed them he had told Lucius of the meeting with the elite.

But the thing that shot an arrow right into those facts was this - Lucius Malfoy had been pale and weak when he first arrived at the Ministry on Thursday evening and not long afterwards, he had looked the picture of radiant health. Whatever it was that had restored his magic and strength had happened while he was at the Ministry. In that private hall, where Harry and the group from Hogwarts were.

So why did Severus give Lucius that potion if he didn't like him? Try as he might, Harry couldn't find an answer to that, his mind still feeling a bit like cotton wool. The only thing it did was bring up two distinct images for him to look at.

The first one was the look on Lucius' face, nodding at Harry with resolve crystallising on his aristocratic features just before he Disapparated to Stonehenge. The second one was his re-appearance with Severus, Aventine and Volpine about a minute later.

Harry focused on the second image and in particular, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Two purebloods from old and wealthy families, standing on equal ground, compelling just by sheer presence. But they had grasped hands as well. Harry was completely sure those joined hands had not been part of his imagination back at the Hall. Surely two strong adversaries, even on the same side, would avoid physical contact...

"Harry?"

The startling image wavered in Harry's mind. He blinked and shook his head, eyes refocusing to find his friends staring at him, their gazes concerned.

"You look pale, Harry," Hermione said. "Are you all right?"

Harry looked down at his half filled bowl and grimaced. The small amount of stew he had eaten now felt like a stone sitting in his stomach.

"You look like you're about to crash," Ron stated. He jerked his head at Hermione and they both stood up.

"Let's get you to bed now. Snape said you were to take a nap after lunch."

Harry didn't protest as his bowl was taken from him and put on the table. He let his friends pull him to his feet and tug him towards the bedroom, his mind still running around in circles, still trying to find a reason why Severus would give his potion to one he disliked and distrusted.

It made Harry's head ache. He didn't really want to be alone right now and yet, he didn't feel like having company anymore. He just wanted... he didn't know what he wanted! He climbed into bed, one hand going to his nightstand drawer to remove one of the vials inside.

"That's Dreamless Sleep, isn't it?" Hermione asked at once.

Harry froze, eyes snapping up to her face and then to Ron's. He nodded, gripping the vial in a tight fist.

"But they're addictive if taken long term," Hermione began. The potion must have come from Professor Snape, surely he of all people would know this?

"It's a special version he brews just for me," Harry admitted. "I won't get addicted to it."

Hermione relaxed, her gaze going briefly to Ron before she turned back to Harry and smiled, tugging the covers up over him.

"In that case, you have a good rest," she told him, bending down to kiss his forehead. "We'll head back to Gryffindor Tower and really do homework this time."

Ron scowled a bit at that.

"See you later, mate," he added, touching Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded and managed a smile. After the door closed behind them, he continued to stare at the green canopy above him. Then he sat up again, working the sweater over his head. It was too warm to wear under the covers. He lay down and sighed, enjoying the feel of the cool sheets against his bare arms. Then he unbuttoned his trousers and tugged them off once more while still under the covers. The brush of his fingers against his hips brought another image to his mind, heating his cheeks.

Severus, intense and graceful on his knees before him, helping him into his pyjama bottoms. Capable and warm fingers dancing over his skin, knuckles teasing his buttocks as he eased the garment up. Turning Harry's world even more upside down with that light kiss before pulling him to his feet as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Harry huffed to himself, torn between skin burning embarrassment at the intimacy and annoyance at how unaffected Severus had seemed. Harry might have self combusted in a fireball of blushes if he hadn't been so tired. In fact, he felt as if all the pending blushes were now surfacing at the same time, making him feel so hot he wondered if he should remove the rest of his clothes as well.

Thank Merlin he had worn underwear last night! If he hadn't – what... what might Severus have done then? Lifted his pyjama top to ogle at him? Touched him... there?

Harry's blush deepened, but his brain continued to torture him with scenarios of what ifs. Would he have stopped Severus then... or just let him do as he pleased? He remembered promising Severus to tell him if he did anything Harry was uncomfortable with. Touching him _there_ definitely fell into that category, regardless of how much Harry might want it to happen.

Face now hot enough to cook an egg, he stared unseeingly at the green bed curtains. Truth was, Severus could have taken advantage of him so many times during their marriage. They shared the same quarters and even the same bed. Harry even left himself insensate and defenceless each time he took Dreamless Sleep. He had never even stopped Severus from kissing him, not even once.

But as far as he knew, Severus had never taken advantage of him. Why? The Potions Master wasn't a calm man with a placid temper. His place in the circle of elite was well within the Emotion and Chaos half. Like Sirius Black, his emotions were governed by impulse and instinct, only discipline and will power keeping them in check. Like Lucius Malfoy who had thrown ingrained self preservation and years of narrow minded pureblood beliefs to the winds to bring not only Severus, but two Dark Creatures back to safety.

Again, Harry thought of that tormenting image - the moment of Severus and Lucius' abrupt return from Stonehenge with their hands tightly clasped. He now viewed that image in a different light, seeing similarities he hadn't noticed before.

Both proud and volatile purebloods, arrogant in their knowledge and confident in their skills. One was blond and the other dark haired, but they were equals in height and in figure.

Unlike Harry, who knew that the top of his head did not even reach Severus' shoulder, Lucius was as tall as the Potions Master. Lucius also had charm and wit in spades, unlike Harry, a backward, scrawny Gryffindor whose naiveté at love was matched only by his ignorance of his own bursts of magic and wisdom.

He wasn't sure why his thoughts had come this far in the moment, but there was now a question nagging at his mind.

Was Lucius a more perfect match for Severus?

Stomach tied in knots, heart pounding fast, Harry wondered if the reason why Severus had managed to stop from claiming him all this time was not because Harry was not ready, but because the prospect was never that appealing to begin with.

Oh, surely not. That couldn't be it! Severus had admitted to being attracted to Harry to the point of wanting to claim him on their wedding night itself. He had even admitted to growing fond of him now, the proof in the many times he had risked his own life to save Harry's, and in recent weeks, the growing physical closeness between them and the meaningful looks from those dark eyes.

The entire mix was just too confusing and painful to make sense of now. With a small sound of impatience, Harry sat up. He twisted the cap off the vial and drank half the contents before capping it and laying it on the nightstand. Then he snuggled under the sheets and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think of anything or anyone right now. He didn't want to think of Severus and how safe he had always felt with the man's strong arms around him.

- o -

He wasn't lying to Granger, Severus reminded himself as he strode off to the potions lab, still scowling. There _were_ a couple of potions that Draco and the others hadn't brewed yet since they had run out of some of the ingredients.

Severus entered the lab and looked around. He had stopped by here yesterday during his lunch break to find the list that he had given to Draco updated and waiting for him. The young Slytherin was as always, organised and thorough. Each vial of potion was labelled, each completed potion ticked off on the list along with the quantity of vials produced. Draco had also highlighted the potions that were waiting for fresh ingredients.

Severus had sent off an order for those yesterday and saw now that they had been delivered, the house elves having left the packages on one of the worktables. He spent a couple of hours brewing the remaining potions and taking the vials up to the Infirmary before going to have lunch in the Great Hall. Neither Albus nor Minerva were present for once so Severus was able to eat in relative peace. As soon as he had eaten, he made his way back to his quarters. He was just in time to see Weasley and Granger coming out from the bedroom and closing the door behind them. Eyeing them with a frown, he wondered if they had ever ventured inside his bedroom before.

"I didn't realise they were sharing a bed all this while," Weasley whispered, thus answering Severus' question.

"Harry doesn't seem to mind," Granger whispered back. Severus noted that she was smiling.

"I know! He takes Dreamless Sleep every night too," Weasley added, now frowning and looking worried.

Annoyed, Severus cleared his throat and saw the two heads whipping around, mouths falling open as they saw him standing there with his back straight and his arms folded across his chest.

"He has more reasons to now," he spoke up. "And the potion is non-addictive."

Instead of guilty looks and hasty apologies, Granger and Weasley only smiled at him.

"We know, sir, Harry told us," Granger replied.

"He's just gone to bed," Weasley added.

Severus inclined his head and directed his gaze at his cluttered coffee table, raising an eyebrow as they smiled at him before going to pack their school things. He waited until they had gone to the door before relenting.

"Thank you for staying with Harry."

They stopped looking amused long enough for surprise to register on their faces. As usual, it was Granger who recovered first.

"You're welcome," she replied although her expression said she didn't know why he would thank her.

Severus found himself staring at his portrait door for a whole minute after they had left. As of now, a grand total of four Gryffindors, including Harry, had traipsed into his bedroom. It looked like nothing was sacred once you married one of them.

Shaking his head, he resisted the urge to go into the bedroom and went to his study instead. He sat down at his desk, half his thoughts on Harry and the other half on his pending date with Harry. That wasn't the only thing pending. There was also the translation of the remaining Books of Light and Ventus' notes, both waiting for Harry's attention and time.

Then there was his homework. Severus found himself setting his jaw. He was a strict and conscientious teacher, but in view of recent events happening to Harry, he was of the private opinion that schoolwork could very well go to hell and the translations along with it. For this weekend at least, he was quick to add in his mind.

Fifteen minutes later, he gave up on getting any work done. Throwing down his quill, he left his study.

- o -

Harry was fast asleep, the sweater Mrs. Weasley had given to him at Christmas lying on top of the covers. Severus eyed it as he took off his teaching robes and put on a pair of pyjama bottoms. The sheets on his side of the bed were cool, bringing a brief rise of goose pimples on his skin.

Just a nap, Severus told himself. Just a momentary indulgence since Harry was already sleeping. He pulled the boy into his arms and sighed at how perfectly he fitted there, smirking when his feet encountered bare legs that ended in thick socks. It looked like the sweater wasn't the only thing Harry had shed.

Severus buried his nose in the smooth skin at the back of Harry's neck, enjoying the soft hum of his recovering magical core, conscious that his own magic was stirring in response.

- o -

Two hours later, Harry emerged from the deep and warm embrace of sleep, gaining consciousness bit by bit. He was reluctant to wake up because the cocoon of warmth around him now seemed so real, as if Severus really was holding him.

It was the firm weight on his hip that sped up the transition from sleep to complete wakefulness. Harry's eyes snapped open. He found himself staring at his own Heart stone, framed by pale skin and graceful collarbones, inches away from his nose. Holding his breath, he looked around him, moving only his eyes. His head was pillowed on Severus' upper arm. That made him smile. Then he realised that Severus' other hand was resting on his hip, keeping their bodies pressed closely together. That made him blush.

Harry lifted his head and studied Severus' face in the light of the few candles, taking note of the tired lines along the mouth and the dark hair falling across the pale skin. He inhaled, breath catching in his throat, fingertips tingling with a sudden urge to stroke that dark softness. He lifted a hand, moving it in slow degrees.

Severus' eyes opened without warning and Harry uttered a squeak of surprise. The dark, sleepy orbs sharpened with awareness, staring into his startled eyes before flicking down to his mouth. Heartbeat going from moderate to galloping in an instant, Harry sucked in a breath, an expectant moan in his throat already waiting to be released. But Severus just continued to stare at his lips without moving.

Harry waited, growing lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, almost turning blue in the face. He heard a low growl and thought it had come from him. Then Severus moved, sliding his arm out from under Harry's head and leaning over him in a heartbeat.

The sensation of the back of his head hitting the pillow and a muscled thigh sliding between his bare legs, coupled with the sight of Severus looming over him left Harry stunned. Distantly, he felt the Heartstone dangling between them rest against his chest, its slight weight discernible through his T-shirt. He only had time to suck in a much needed breath before those skilful lips closed over his.

- o -

"Ron?"

Hermione's voice was soft out of habit even though the Gryffindor common room wasn't crowded. It was a Saturday afternoon and the weather outside was fine, prompting many students to spend their free time out on the grounds.

"Yeah?" Ron sounded absent. He was frowning down at his Charms homework as if it was written in Mermish, not that he would know if it was.

"So you know. About Harry and Professor Snape."

Ron looked up at her, his expression cautious. When he saw Hermione's open gaze and her smile, he nodded and shrugged at the same time.

"I know he – well, his feelings for Snape are different now," he offered.

"Professor Snape."

"Yeah. I know that Snape feels different about him, too."

"_Professor_ Snape, Ron."

'Yeah. But it's not like - like us, right? Like how we are?"

Hermione couldn't help smiling at the shy, proud glances Ron was giving her from under his lashes. She shook her head, her hand moving to cover his.

"No. Not like us yet, but they're getting there," she replied. She was pleased at Ron's positive words. It wasn't only Harry who needed their support. Professor Snape did too, regardless of how he might look at them.

"Speaking of us..."

Hermione's thoughts broke off as Ron slid closer to her on the couch. Slipping an arm around her shoulders, he tugged her towards him, fingertips playing with the curling ends of her hair.

Hermione smiled and let her head rest on Ron's shoulder. There was something to be said for tall, broad shouldered males, she thought with a small smile.

"How about a peep at those notes, eh?"

Hermione pursed her lips and raised her head, slapping away the fingers that were fast getting tangled in her hair.

"No, Ron! How many more times are you going to borrow my notes? Until the term ends?"

His answer was a charming, lopsided grin that effectively hid the sly twinkle in his eyes.

"Actually, that's only a couple of months away."

Hermione's reluctant laughter was stopped short by Ron's sudden, unexpectedly strong kiss.

- o -

"How're you feeling?" Severus murmured, head propped on one fist as he looked down at Harry.

Harry smiled and shrugged, his lips tingling and his body very warm. A part of him was wondering how would Severus react if he replied 'Aroused as hell'.

"Fine," he said instead, but yawned a moment later, making Severus' eyebrows shoot up at that contradictory action. Harry opened his mouth to say it was because he had taken his potion earlier when he froze.

_Potion._

All at once, the uneasy feeling that had made him choose sleep over his friends' company came back to him, chasing away the tingling wellbeing he had felt and leaving behind that same, cold and uneasy knot in his stomach. He sat bolt upright, almost hitting his ear on Severus' distinctive nose.

"You gave it to him, didn't you?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Severus' eyebrows shot up again at this accusation. He sat up as well, frowning at how fast Harry had gone from blushes and smiles to a deeply annoyed frown.

"Gave who what, Harry?"

"Lucius! That potion you made! You gave it to him!"

Severus' face still retained bewilderment at Harry's belligerent tone, but he nodded.

"Potions are not made, they are brewed. But yes, I had an extra vial of that potion with me when we were at the Ministry earlier so I gave it to Lucius. It was -"

"Why did you give it to him?" Harry burst out, interrupting Severus' explanation. "You don't even trust him!"

The fact that Severus could say that to his face in such a calm tone made Harry angry. Not hurt.

Severus stared at him, his own eyebrows pulling into an impressive frown. Harry swallowed as the man looked down at him, now feeling a little silly at his outburst.

"This has nothing to do with whether I trust Lucius or not. He was on the verge of collapse so I took him aside to spare his dignity. I gave him that potion because he needed it. A normal restorative wouldn't have helped him."

"But – "

"Why all these questions?" Severus continued, still frowning. "You allowed him to keep the seats on the Wizengamot. I was just honouring your decision, Harry."

He was a bit taken aback to realise he had just quoted Aventine's exact words to him at that time. But it also provided him with the next words to say.

"Your decision to make Lucius Malfoy Aventine's champion."

Harry stared at him. Anger had stamped colour high on his cheeks, but that emotion was draining rapidly from him now. He felt small... and rather foolish in the wake of that reminder.

"Oh," he said in a small voice, prompting Severus to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Is that all you have to say? Is it because I didn't have more to give you after you gave your vial to Aventine?"

"No!" Harry flushed again, feeling even worse.

"Then why?"

Harry looked down, unwilling to meet the man's probing gaze.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

Severus stared at the bowed head. When realisation finally hit him, he shook his head in wonderment. Could Harry actually be... _jealous_ of Lucius?

How ironic, when Severus had thought that Harry might be attracted to Lucius, thinking that the blond had more to offer with his cultured manners, his handsome face and his ability to ingratiate himself to whomever he chose.

The realisation that Harry was also jealous made Severus want to smile, a weight that he hadn't realised he carried leaving his shoulders. He placed his fingers under Harry's chin, lifting it up so that the boy was forced to meet his gaze. The green eyes were a mixture of embarrassment, uncertainty and hope.

"You have no reason to be," Severus told him, quoting the exact same words that Harry had told him earlier this morning, in his study. "I've known Lucius since my schooldays. He is nothing more than an old schoolmate and an... acquaintance."

He was more than that, of course. A smooth talking wizard who could charm almost everyone he met... and a Death Eater. That last one was something Severus had been too, once upon a time.

"You – he – you're not –"

Severus smiled as Harry stumbled to a stop, more colour washing into his face. With a long finger, he gently traced the curve of one flushed cheek, feeling the heat and magic pulsing under that smooth skin.

"No, Harry. Never," he stated.

Harry dropped his gaze again, looking awkward and relieved, and in Severus' watchful eyes, far too young.

"Oh."

Severus smiled, fingers turning Harry's face back up to face him.

"That extra vial I had was actually for you, in case we couldn't return to Hogwarts before going to Stonehenge."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"Oh," he said again and stared at the smirk that appeared on Severus' face. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and soldiered on.

"When he brought you back from Stonehenge, you two looked..."

He made a small gesture with his hands before looking away again, groaning inside and wishing he had _never_ brought this subject up in the first place.

"How did we look?" Severus prompted with a wry twist to his lips. "Terrified? Panicked? Believe me, we were."

They had escaped certain death by inches.

"No!" Harry swung back to him, eyes huge. "You two looked like – like you matched each other!"

Severus blinked, gaze turning inward as he tried to remember how he and Lucius had appeared back in the hall. They had clasped hands just before Disapparating, he remembered, but that was mere instinct on his and Lucius' part, just a means to ensure they arrived at the same place. He supposed that the two of them in that position, with the weakened Dark Creatures on either side, made for a rather stunning reappearance.

Still, Severus found he quite liked the idea of Harry being jealous over him. It made him feel a bit better about the sense of inadequacy he had felt when seeing Pharaoh Nitocris smile at his bond mate. He slowly lowered his head, his mouth tantalising close to Harry's.

"Lucius Malfoy has nothing on you," he murmured against the boy's trembling lips. "You're beautiful, Harry."

He sucked on the lower lip, revelling in the surprised gasp he pulled from Harry.

"You're perfect," Severus whispered and swallowed the shaky moan that escaped next.

A few delightful minutes later, he had to force himself away, almost jumping out of bed in an attempt to put some distance between himself and the tempting young man in his bed.

"If you're not sleepy anymore, you might want to get up. I'll be back in an hour."

"What? Why, Severus? I... thought you'd be staying here..."

The unspoken words of 'with me' hung in the air.

Severus grabbed his clothes and turned around to smirk at Harry.

"I have a favour to ask of Hagrid and a dinner date to arrange," he said and refused to divulge any more information.

- o -

_Two hours later..._

Water lapped softly against the sides of the boat. The sound was extremely soothing. There was something about water that promoted peace and healing, Harry mused to himself.

The small boat they were in was one of those that transported the first years across the lake. Severus had taken away the seats and as a precaution, spelled stability and anti-rocking charms on the little vessel even though there was only a faint breeze in the air. Even the giant squid appeared to have gone elsewhere. The only ripples disturbing the surface of the lake now came from the boat's slow progress through the water.

This was utter bliss, Harry thought. If this was what a date was like, he wouldn't mind having it occur more often. He sat propped up on comfortable cushions and leaning against Severus' shoulder as they watched the sun set on the horizon. Both of them were content to remain silent, enjoying the spectacular sunset as it painted the sky with vibrant hues of violet, red, pink, orange and yellow. A golden light covered the grounds and gilded the stone walls of Hogwarts castle behind them.

A short while later, the stars started appearing. Severus pointed out the still round moon, hidden behind clouds with a faint rainbow ring giving away its position.

With a soft sigh, Harry turned a little more to his side so that he could splay a shy hand on Severus' chest, right over that slow, measured heartbeat.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I think this is better than a walk in the moonlight."

A low chuckle greeted his observation.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Severus returned, triumphant that their first date was going well.

"I am," Harry admitted.

They fell silent again as the boat continued to cut through the dark waters of the lake, propelled with a simple navigation charm. A cool breeze picked up, blowing across the lake and making Harry shiver. Without a word, Severus pulled the blanket over them higher up, tucking one end under the arm he had put around Harry's shoulders.

"I'm not cold," the boy protested even as he snuggled under the soft flannel.

"Magical exhaustion, remember?"

"You're coddling me," Harry pointed out, but he didn't move a muscle.

"Complaining already?"

Harry's lips twitched. He gave up and let the smile have its way.

"No," he admitted.

A few more minutes slipped by as the boat moved closer to the other side of the lake.

"Not falling asleep, are we?" Severus' voice rumbled almost in Harry's ear. The man sounded very contented and at peace, a fact that made Harry smile. That, and the feel of the lips on his hair.

"Not yet," he said, hand still resting over Severus' heart, one thumb drawing small circles and unaware of how close it was to one of the two small, raised bumps on that chest. There was something about lying in Severus' embrace in the dark, both intimate and relaxing, and yet, something in Harry continued to hum with anticipation.

"In that case..." came that low voice, with that tantalising pause.

Harry lifted his head just a bit, just enough so that he could look up into Severus' face. It was a futile move. With the man looking down at him, Harry couldn't see his eyes, just the strong outline of that Snape nose and those lips... smiling down at him. His heart quickened, anticipation taking flight. Severus was going to kiss him under the moonlight this time, for the clouds had already shifted and allowed the pale, celestial orb to shine down upon them.

"In that case, what?" Harry whispered, barely breathing.

"... it's time to eat."

With those words, Severus sat up straighter, almost dislodging Harry from his chest.

"Time to eat," Harry echoed in disbelief. Shoulders slumping, he watched as Severus summoned a medium sized basket from the end of the boat, letting it rest on top of the blanket over their thighs.

"A picnic?" Harry grinned. He dragged the basket closer and lifted the lid. An assortment of savoury and fruity smells greeted him, making his stomach growl in anticipation. He rummaged inside the basket, paused when he heard the clink of glasses and looked up at Severus.

"You forgot to pack cutlery."

When a dark eyebrow rose, Harry felt that same fluttering inside his stomach.

"Why would we need cutlery?"

Harry stared at him, speechless.

- o -

Dinner was grilled chicken and pineapple, fresh rolls, chunks of butter and a generous bunch of grapes.

No. That was the menu.

Dinner was bite sized pieces of tender chicken, juicy chunks of pineapple and pieces of bread slathered with butter, all of which were offered by long, clever fingers and served with a smirk.

At first, Harry had thought that Severus was just teasing him about the lack of cutlery. Then he grew mortified when the man picked up a piece of grilled chicken with thumb and forefinger and offered it to him, slapping his hand away when Harry tried to take the meat himself. Severus shook his head at his bond mate's blushing protests and even held the basket out of his reach.

Harry had spluttered then, cheeks hot, a vague memory surfacing in his mind. Aunt Petunia had once gushed about a scene from a romance novel where the hero fed the heroine using his fingers. It led Harry to contemplate if Severus had gotten this idea from a similar source. Not that it was bad, but it painted such a different picture of the man.

But there was no teasing or mockery in those dark eyes and by the third or fourth bite, the sharp sting of embarrassment that had enveloped Harry at being relegated once again to the 'female' role faded. It was replaced by awareness, leading to a need for retaliation.

The chicken and pineapple were well coated in a thick sweet and sour sauce. When Harry next accepted a pineapple cube from Severus, his tongue darted out to lick the man's fingertips.

The widening of those dark eyes and the sharp intake of breath were both very satisfying. In contrast, the tiny movement Severus also made, his hips almost jerking on the cushions was a little nerve wracking. But he said nothing.

Heart beating a little faster, Harry was ready when the next bite came, sucking Severus' thumb along with the piece of chicken into his mouth, almost choking as those eyebrows shot up.

"My fingers aren't part of dinner, Harry," Severus chided, voice low and eyes intent as he popped a piece of chicken into his own mouth.

"Your fault for not bringing cutlery," Harry dared to snicker at him. He gulped when the gleam in those eyes brightened.

"Why don't we give my fingers a break then?" Severus murmured with a meaningful look that Harry couldn't quite decipher. He watched as Severus selected a juicy chunk of pineapple next and held it between his thin lips.

Harry's mouth fell open, but there was no time to protest. In a heartbeat, Severus was leaning over him, closing his lips over his bond mate's, tongue pushing the pineapple into Harry's surprised mouth. He finished with a kiss and raised his head, enjoying the sight of the round, green eyes.

"Oh!"

"Quite, Harry," Severus said with a smirk. He buttered a piece of bread and chewed on it as Harry stared at him.

"I – what – why did you –"

"Chew and swallow first."

Considering how inarticulate he sounded, Harry thought it best to follow Severus' advice. Then he realised that the food was even tastier this way. When Severus picked up a piece of chicken and raised his eyebrow, Harry was more than ready for it.

By the time they got to dessert, Harry's stomach was full. He felt contented and very well kissed, his lips tingling. He only managed a few grapes before protesting that he couldn't eat another bite.

Severus relented and poured them a single glass of white wine which they shared, Harry now warm and content to sip from the same goblet whenever it was placed at his lips. At this point, he was past caring that their action probably broke every single rule on Wizarding dining etiquette. It didn't even matter that he and Severus seemed to be sipping at exactly the same spot each time...

- o -

Upon reaching the far end of the lake, Severus turned the boat around so that they were heading back to the boathouse. The minutes stretched out into a quiet silence Harry seldom experienced in his young life, the kind of silence one only finds in nature, even when standing in front of the sea with the roaring and crashing of the waves, or deep in the jungle and surrounded by the deafening chorus of insects.

The almost complete silence that enveloped them now brought a peace to Harry's heart, as if a soft mantle had been dropped upon them both, shielding them from the world. He found he liked the quiet very much and was sure that Severus felt the same way.

At the backs of their minds, they both knew that this peace was only momentary for there were dangers, demons and demented men outside the safety of Hogwarts, so many events and people wanting to burst past the safety of the school and impose on Harry's time and his powers.

Neither of them chose to comment on any of that, finding it better to just enjoy the peace while it lasted. Harry, feeling full and sleepy, snuggled closer against that muscled chest, hand again splayed to feel the steady heartbeat, luxuriating in the addicting feel of Severus' magic and the scent of the man himself.

Severus pulled him closer, lips pressed to the messy hair, rejoicing in the intoxicating feel of Harry's magic pulsing under the smooth skin. He knew they still had things to discuss, but those would keep for a while. Now was not the moment.

Eventually, the boathouse loomed large and soon the prow of their boat had touched the end of the pier. Harry stirred, a yawn catching him unawares.

"It's late," Severus murmured. "Let's go back to our rooms."

Harry stifled a groan, so comfortable now that he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep as he was until morning. He sat up as Severus fastened the boat to the pier and, agile as a cat, stepped up onto the wooden boards. He grasped Harry's outstretched hand and pulled him up before levitating the blanket, cushions and picnic basket out of the boat.

Harry smiled shyly at him, pleased that they were going back to the same quarters instead of having to part once inside the castle.

"Thank you, Severus."

A smile softened the stern lines on Severus' face. He draped an arm around Harry as they made their way up the long covered walkway leading back to the castle.

"You're welcome, Harry," he said, mentally crowing at the fact that their first date had met with his young bond mate's approval. "Was it romantic enough?" he teased.

Harry blushed again, nodding. "It just needs a kiss to make it perfect," he dared to voice, feeling greedy even though he had already been kissed so many times. He held back a smile when Severus stopped and looked at him as if he couldn't decide whether or not Harry was teasing him.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint my bond mate..."

Right in the middle of that walkway, Severus took Harry in his arms and kissed him, ignoring the items still floating along behind them.

With his arms wrapped around the man's waist, Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth, delighting in the sensual domination of the kiss, tasting pineapple, wine and Severus himself. His legs were somewhat shaky by the time the kiss finally ended.

"Is our date perfect now?" Severus demanded, smirking when wide green eyes blinked up at him.

"Uh, I'm not really sure," Harry said, looking as guileless as he could with a persistent smile tugging at his lips. "That kiss was much too brief."

- Chapter End -


	17. Chap 94: Once Apart From You

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone and thank you again for your favs, alerts and reviews! As promised, I'm updating a little faster now that I've completed my other stories. There's a bit more Snarry here, but other characters also make an appearance as we continue with the plot JD left us. Enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to your feedback. Please also let me know if you spot any inconsistencies.

**Appreciation:** Thank you again to **Vine Verrine**, my co-author and super beta. This chapter would have been painful to read if it were not for her!

- Chapter Start -

The grassy landscape surrounding Hogwarts and the Black Lake was dotted here and there with groups of students, taking advantage of the fine Saturday afternoon weather.

Pale blue eyes stared out from one of the Library windows, contemplating the peaceful sight. It was strange to know that from another corner of the Library, the view would be that of the damaged Quidditch stands. In light of recent happenings, the repairs had yet to start.

With his chin propped in one hand, Draco drummed the fingers of his other hand on the table. He had eschewed his peers' company in favour of his own last night and the whole of this morning. As a result, he had completed all his homework half an hour ago. It had become a habit of his since getting married to Charlie who could only floo to Hogwarts on weekends.

Draco could have finished his homework even earlier since classes had been disrupted over the past few days, but he had been busy helping to brew extra potions for the Infirmary. He now had a few hours of free time left and didn't feel like going back to his room or the Slytherin common room. Looking down, he stilled his restless fingers and gazed at his gold wedding band, his other hand going up to touch the half medallion around his neck. Although Charlie had only left for Romania on Wednesday night, Draco couldn't wait to see him again.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Draco's head snapped up at the familiar voice. Pansy, Blaise and Theo stood there with the same wary look they had been giving him all week.

"Why aren't you outside? Scared of getting a tan?" Blaise teased.

"Hardly," Draco drawled. "Just keeping my grades up, is all. Where're Greg and Vince?"

"Around," Pansy said with a shrug.

Draco held back a sigh as they occupied the remaining three chairs at his table, Pansy grabbing the seat next to him. She reached out a hand to touch the Dragon Gold once more and again, he slapped her hand away, his other hand closing around the gold in a protective gesture.

"I already warned you, Pansy. Hands off," he snapped.

"I just want to touch it," she pouted, making Theo and Blaise snicker.

"Mustn't touch, Pansy," Theo said in a mocking tone. "Dragon Tamer Weasley might set a real dragon on you!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. He didn't care for the smirk on Blaise's face.

"We know how you got that pretty piece," Blaise grinned. "Was it worth it, spreading your legs for a blood traitor?"

Draco's face flushed pink, his hand gripping the medallion so hard its edge dug into his palm. In one fluid move, he was standing up with his wand pointed straight at Blaise.

"I dare you to say that again!" he hissed. It had been easy enough to pretend that he and Charlie had planned their marriage, but he was still sore over that embarrassing scene in the Great Hall. Malfoys were not supposed to lose their composure like that, and the entire school had witnessed him ranting away and flinging things at the Head Table. It was humiliating. The Professors weren't the only ones who knew the significance of Dragon Gold since it was in the bloody appendix of that damned Care of Magical Creatures book.

Blaise held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Just teasing, that's all," he said with an easy smile.

Draco continued to glare at him. This wasn't the first time he had gotten teased about his marriage, just as Charlie had predicted, but they had come from the other Houses and were far less crude. In any case, Draco didn't appreciate being on the receiving end of taunts.

"I should hex you for that," he said shortly.

"Come on, Draco," Pansy wheedled, patting his arm. "Blaise didn't mean anything by it."

Draco ignored her. He wasn't going to back down. He didn't want to lose his friends, but he didn't want to have to justify his actions anymore either. They were no one else's business, but his and Charlie's.

"Fine. I'm sorry," Blaise apologized at last, starting to look uneasy. "Calm down."

Draco glared at him a moment longer before he nodded and lowered his wand.

"It's none of your business, but I got what I wanted," he said. "I always look out for myself first."

It was the truth.

- o -

"Aren't you done yet, Weasel?"

Ron and Hermione's heads snapped up at the familiar, lazy drawl.

"No, Ferret," Ron replied, casting a frustrated look at his half empty parchment. "Are you?"

Draco nodded, affecting a bored look. "Thought you'd want another opportunity to try to beat me at chess."

"You wish," Ron scoffed, already tempted. He looked at Hermione and she raised her eyebrows with a slight smile. Translation - Draco was lonely and wanted company.

"When's Charlie coming back?" Ron asked with a straight face, pushing aside his Charms book with relief and digging out his battered chess set from his schoolbag. He gave furtive looks around in case Madame Pince was lurking behind one of the bookcases. Wizarding chess wasn't allowed in the Library of course, seeing as the pieces could be... destructive, but they were seated right at the back and there didn't seem to be anyone else around.

"Tonight." Draco seated himself opposite Ron, helping to arrange the chess pieces and nodding in acknowledgement when they recognised him and waved in greeting. The brief conversation with Pansy, Theo and Blaise had left him edgy and wanting a distraction. Even the sight of Granger and Weasley in this corner of the library was a welcome one.

Peace reigned for a while, the two boys playing chess with a _Muffliato_ charm around their table and Hermione continuing with her homework, frowning at the chess pieces whenever they got too noisy.

"So, where's Potter?" Draco broke the silence halfway through the game. "Thought he'd be hanging around you two as usual."

He caught the quick exchange of glances between Granger and Weasley.

"Why, what happened?" he asked.

Hermione put down her quill, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Harry woke up the rest of the Wizarding World on Thursday night, with the help of some of the world's elite."

Her subsequent explanation left Draco staring wide eyed at her, chess game forgotten.

"My _father?_ Saved Professor Snape from an Elder Demon?" he asked in disbelief.

"As well as Lord Aventine and Merik Volpine," Hermione replied, smiling a little at the shocked Slytherin.

"Two Dark Creatures," Draco murmured and shuddered, a grimace twisting his features. The Daily Prophet had listed all the new members of the Wizengamot including a short description on each of them.

"You're joking," he stated after a moment.

"Nope. He really did – over a hundred witnesses saw him," Ron countered.

Draco stared at him next, not knowing what to believe. He knew his father better than they did. Pureblood superiority, fear of Dark Creatures and more had been drummed into him at Lucius Malfoy's knee. There must be another explanation. Then he remembered something and frowned.

"Mother sent me a letter on Monday night," he told them. "After Potter woke my parents up, Father was severely weakened. He couldn't have saved anyone." The words 'even if he had wanted to' were implied.

Again, Draco saw the glances being exchanged. Then Hermione shrugged and Ron turned back to him.

"We think Snape gave him a potion," he said. "He looked all right on Thursday night."

Draco's sceptical look made Hermione sigh.

"Look, if you don't believe us, ask your father. You could just owl him," she suggested.

Draco glared at her before looking down at the chessboard, both black and white pieces now disgruntled at being ignored. When he looked up again, his face was calm.

"Fine. I will," he said and nodded at Ron. "Your turn."

Ron shrugged and turned his attention to the chessboard once more. Draco did the same, resolving to think about it later. Perhaps he would also ask Charlie for his opinion when he arrived tonight.

- o -

Severus and Harry had Sunday breakfast in the Great Hall. Seated between Ron and Hermione, Harry was kept busy eating, answering queries from the others as to why he had been missing for the past two days and trying to ignore the dark, steady gaze from the Head table. He had just gotten up from the table, head buzzing from all his missed class work when Sirius and Remus came over.

"We haven't seen you since Thursday, kiddo," Sirius said with a grin, ruffling Harry's hair. "Why don't you three spend the day with us?"

Harry stared at him, seeing the hope in those deep blue eyes. He was pleased at the invitation, but a part of him had expected to spend more time with Severus this weekend. The details of their date last night kept coming back to him and despite the distraction of the others, he had caught himself grinning down at his eggs a few times. Hopefully, no one had noticed. Or if they had, they would just assume he had hit himself with a Cheering Charm.

Harry saw that Severus had already finished eating and was looking straight at him. He tilted his head towards Sirius and raised his eyebrows in a question. He wasn't surprised when Severus nodded at once. The man had never stopped him from spending time with his two godfathers, but that ready agreement caused a pang in Harry's chest. He straightened his shoulders and told himself he was just being silly. Severus probably still had essays to grade and lessons to prepare... and Harry did want to spend some time with the two Marauders.

"Sure," he smiled at Sirius, his gaze including Remus as well.

"I'll bring Exploding Snap!" Ron exclaimed and pretended not to see Hermione's pointed look at his schoolbag.

- o -

Neither Sirius nor Remus brought up Stonehenge or any of the past week events, as though determined to forget about them just for today. The incidents continued to poke at Harry's consciousness, but he pushed them aside each time. He wasn't shedding his responsibilities, far from it. He just wanted a little time to himself where he could pretend he was a normal schoolboy and goof around with his family and best friends.

Harry managed to enjoy his day even if thoughts of Severus were never far from his mind. It was hard not to be reminded of the man when witnessing Sirius and Remus' closeness and enjoying their quiet happiness. The two men sat together most of the time and even when they weren't holding hands, they made up for it in other ways - an arm brushing the other's, a hand on a shoulder when one of them walked past, a shared smile when they caught the other's eye.

Their affectionate behaviour was contagious. Even Ron was inspired to put an arm around Hermione as they sat cross legged on the floor and played Exploding Snap. At least, until she accused him of wanting to see her cards and inched further away with a smile on her face. Ron then contented himself by keeping his knee glued to hers after that, also smiling at nothing in particular.

Again, Harry found his thoughts returning to his bond mate. Severus seemed fond of touching too; holding his hand, kissing him and spooning up behind him when they slept. Even the constant physical contact in those few sword lessons they had had took on a new perspective for Harry - it had seemed an age since those lessons - but Severus was still reluctant to display his affection in public.

Harry looked down at his right hand, his wedding band glinting in the light. Perhaps he could change that a bit, draw Severus out with some encouragement. Wasn't as if he hadn't kissed the man in public before... although the thought of doing so again left Harry with a squirming stomach that had nothing to do with the turkey ham and lettuce sandwich in his hand, courtesy of Dobby who was more than pleased to deliver lunch to the Marauders' rooms.

Harry looked up and saw Remus perched on the armrest of the couch, explaining something to Hermione who had a thick book open on her lap, her sandwich lying forgotten on a plate beside her. He glanced around and realised he wasn't the only one looking at them.

Ron was busy eating, but his eyes were on Hermione. Sirius was staring at Remus with a soft expression on his face, a small smile tilting his lips as if he couldn't quite believe his good luck.

Harry smiled at the sight. Sirius had gone to the Department of Bloodline Inheritance on Monday to change the Black Family Conscriptus. Remus had gone there too, to be declared the heir to the House of Volpine. Harry hoped that all the changes were finalised by now. It would be great to see the two of them married at last even though he couldn't help wondering who would actually pop the question.

- o -

It was close to curfew by the time Harry got back to his quarters. Severus was reading in his usual chair by the fire and Harry flashed him a happy grin.

"Hello!"

"Hello, Harry. Had a good time?" Severus asked, closing his potions journal and placing it on the coffee table.

"Yeah, it was great," Harry replied. He had thought of taking a shower straightaway, but his steps slowed down without conscious thought. Severus was dressed in a plain shirt and dark trousers, his hair still damp from his shower and curling about his face and shoulders. He looked quite... edible, Harry's mind whispered helpfully.

"How are you feeling? Still tired?"

Harry blinked and realised he was staring at Severus. He shook his head in answer.

"I'm fine," he said. "More or less," he amended as a dark eyebrow rose. "I've rested a lot."

Sirius and Remus had insisted that he take a nap on their bed when he yawned halfway through another Exploding Snap game after lunch. The sounds of familiar voices and laughter drifting in from the half closed bedroom door had lulled Harry into a restful sleep.

"Then come sit here for a while."

Harry went over to sit on the couch, his heart skipping a beat when Severus leaned forward, elbows on knees.

"I wanted to ask which of your homework is still pending."

That one sentence drove all romantic thoughts clean out of Harry's head. He bit his lip, eyes darting guiltily to his forgotten schoolbag propped up against his desk.

"My Transfiguration essay is done, but as for the rest - uh, I haven't... uhm..." _started any of it_, he wanted to add, but couldn't. Probably wasn't necessary since Severus now looked amused.

"You've not started on those?" he asked.

Feeling wretched, Harry shook his head. He waited for a reprimand, but Severus only sat back and looked thoughtful.

"I would be surprised if you had," he said. He nodded at the relief on Harry's face and then continued. "In light of how... busy your life has become, I think it's time we revised your workload."

Harry frowned and Severus saw the moment when his words brought back all the recent events to the boy, crowding him with the weight of the world and the mantle of his responsibility, weighing him down with stress and weariness. Severus cursed to himself. Harry's bright expression as he came in earlier was proof that he had managed to keep those memories away, but not any longer. In any case, it was already Sunday night. The weekend was almost over and so was their brief respite from the world outside Hogwarts.

Severus sighed. He had brought this up only because he wanted to help Harry, to make his life as uncomplicated as possible.

"I propose we see the Headmaster tomorrow about your lessons. Perhaps we can arrange for intensive tutoring lessons instead of keeping to regular class schedules. That should leave you with more time for the translations and any other... tasks... you have to attend to for the time being."

Severus was pleased to see a glimmer of hope in Harry's eyes.

"I'll ask the Headmaster to speak to the other teachers," he added.

Harry sighed and smiled in relief.

"That would be great, Severus!" he replied. "What about homework? Do I still have to do essays?"

Severus smirked at this predictable question.

"I was thinking an oral assessment at the end of each lesson would be sufficient, to test your understanding of the concepts," he said. He watched Harry nod, the hope in those green eyes growing brighter.

"If the Headmaster agrees, you may even do the same in lieu of the essays you have not completed."

Harry's growing grin made Severus want to smile back, but he schooled his expression to a severe one.

"Except for Potions. You still owe me two feet on Draught of the Living Death," he stated.

Harry made a slight face at that and then smiled, still feeling a bit lightheaded from the sudden reprieve. The depressing cloud that had settled on him a minute ago lifted a little and he remembered his earlier resolution. Without allowing himself to think too much, Harry leaned forward.

"Whatever you say, Severus," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the man's cheek.

"Hmph," Severus muttered, even more hard pressed not to smile. "Go shower and get ready for bed."

Harry just smiled at him again, got up and headed towards the bedroom. When Severus came in some fifteen minutes later, Harry was still sitting up in bed.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," Severus commented, seeing the vial of Dreamless Sleep in Harry's hands.

"You told me to get ready for bed, you never said anything about sleeping," the boy replied with a cheeky grin.

Severus raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he got his pyjama bottoms and went inside the bathroom, Harry's words playing in his mind as he quickly changed his clothes and brushed his teeth before coming back out.

"Severus? We... didn't do one thing last night," Harry said, his green eyes direct despite the colour shading his cheeks.

"During our date, you mean?" Severus asked, climbing into bed.

"No. After. Our goodnight kiss," Harry clarified. "You – you said you'd kiss me when our date was over. But when we came back, I took my potion and... you... haven't changed your mind?"

He winced and looked down, fingers tightening on the vial in his hand. Oh God, did he really sound as desperate as that? Goodness knows what Severus must think of him now.

"Indeed I haven't," Severus declared, pitching his voice lower than usual. He didn't think Harry would want anymore kisses right now, but Merlin knew that was no hardship where he was concerned. His attention was captured by the way Harry was worrying his lower lip and as before, he longed to soothe it with his own.

"Put that vial down, Harry," he purred. "You won't need that now."

He watched with satisfaction as the colour deepened in Harry's cheeks. The boy fumbled a little as he turned and placed the vial on his bedside table. When he turned back, his green eyes had darkened. The sight was enough to make Severus' throat dry.

"Come here," he commanded, his heart leaping as Harry moved closer. Then he was wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders and pulling him close, capturing those red lips with his own.

Harry uttered a muffled sound and surrendered to the warmth of his bond mate, relishing the feel of hot skin and muscled chest under his palms, nostrils filled with the faint scent of cinnamon emanating from the man mixed with the soap he had used earlier. At the back of his mind was a tiny acknowledgement that he had more or less given up on trying to be aggressive, a fact made even more obvious when Severus bent him back against the pillows and Harry only exulted in the weight of that muscular body pressing down on him.

Severus growled as he kissed Harry deeply, pushing his tongue into the sweet, willing mouth and oblivious of the slow rocking of his hips. It was only when Harry broke the kiss with a gasp and a shudder that Severus realised what he was doing and how aroused they both were.

With a muttered curse, he threw himself off Harry. Chest heaving, his dark eyes took sharp notice of Harry still lying on the sheets with those green orbs darkened with passion and cheeks rosy, lips swollen and glistening in the candlelight. Such a tempting, _tempting_ sight...

With a groan, Severus turned his head away, struggling to control himself.

"Drink up your potion, Harry," he said, his voice abrupt. They both needed to sleep, but he appeased himself with thoughts of arranging another date with Harry. Soon. With so many variables in the boy's life, one never knew how much time one had with Harry Potter.

"It's late and you need your sleep," Severus added almost as a reminder to himself. The words had barely left his mouth when a hand touched his arm.

"Wait."

Severus turned around to see Harry scrambling to sit up, his expression both shy and desperate. Despite his resolve, Severus' heart skipped a beat. Surely Harry wasn't expecting...

"Yes?" Severus prompted half a minute later when it became apparent that Harry had forgotten how to speak.

"Kiss me. Again."

Severus stared at him, taking in the determined eyes and the hopeful smile. It dawned on him then that Harry wasn't asking for _just_ a kiss this time. Not after having so many from yesterday till just now. Well then, why not make it a kiss with... _benefits?_

"You want more?" Severus asked. Just to clarify things, he told himself.

Harry's face grew flushed.

"Just one more kiss," he specified with a note of defiance in his voice, rather as if he were expecting Severus to deny him this. Instead, he saw the man pull his legs in so that he was sitting cross legged.

"In that case, come sit over here," Severus drawled in casual invitation, patting the thigh nearest to Harry and then leaning back on his straightened arms, chest and stomach muscles outlined in the candlelight. He smirked as Harry's mouth fell open, green eyes going wide.

"What? You're joking!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with his lap as Harry's indignant tone seemed to suggest? It wasn't as if he were naked! He straightened up and gave Harry an inscrutable look.

"So it's OK if you're lying on your back but not any other position?" he shot back. Harry bit his lip, blushing. He should have known Severus wasn't going to make this easy for him! It was one thing for the man to pin you down, it was another thing to sit right on his, er... lap.

"Well?"

With an effort, Harry clamped down on his flustered thoughts and tried to stop staring at that pale, muscled torso.

"OK, OK!"

Throwing shy caution to the winds and showing another brilliant example of Gryffindor faith, he scrambled up onto his knees and shuffled closer to Severus. An unfortunate fold of the covers lay in wait, tripping him and almost sending him toppling into Severus' lap. Harry grabbed a muscled shoulder to steady himself, swinging his leg over the man's thighs as if he were mounting his Firebolt.

Unfortunately, Severus' thighs - both of them - were much wider than the sleek handle of the racing broom and Harry's knee didn't quite clear the distance. It slid against the outside of Severus' thigh and he lost his balance, sitting down hard as his other knee slipped on the sheets.

They both froze in place. Then Harry's head snapped up, his nose a scant inch from Severus', startled green orbs staring into even more startled black.

Harry gulped. Oh God. He was sitting right on Severus' - erm, on his -

"Sorry!" he squawked, cheeks on fire. Gripping Severus' other shoulder, he tried to wriggle backwards. The movement was hampered by Severus' cross legged position for it spread Harry's legs ungainly wide on either side of the man's waist, unable to use his feet as leverage, making him bob up and down in place instead.

"Merlin, Harry! Stop...!" Severus gasped, both hands snapping up to clamp Harry hard around the waist, holding the boy still. For what seemed like an eternity, their world shrank down to this very moment, hearts pounding hard inside their chests, blood pulsing in their veins.

Harry's breath turned shallow, trapped as he was in Severus' iron grip, perched on his hips with his buttocks moulded around something long, hard and smooth. It pulsed with measured beats, separated from him by flimsy pyjama bottoms.

Then Harry gasped and Severus relaxed his grip, allowing Harry to scoot backwards and the moment was past. Neither of them said anything at first. Severus closed his eyes, swallowing hard as he recalled firm, rounded flesh pressing so deliciously onto him. He shifted his legs, bringing his knees together and raising them just a little to hide the obvious sign of arousal.

Another rush of triumph surged through him again - Harry was on his lap, the possibilities now were endless! But there was reserve in those eyes now, the defiance of before gone after that little mishap. Take it slow, Severus cautioned himself.

"Tell me what you want, Harry," he urged in a soft voice. "I don't want to frighten you."

With relief, he saw the boy's nervousness fade and the stiff set of the slender shoulders relax a little.

"Just kissing... and stuff," Harry blurted out, his face still red.

"Stuff?" Severus asked, an eyebrow raised.

Harry shrugged.

"You know," he mumbled. "Touching... just a bit..."

Ah. Severus nodded, inwardly exulting that Harry appeared ready for some experimenting even if it was obvious they would have to go slow.

"Why don't you kiss me instead?" he asked. A husky note had entered his voice, pitching it even lower than usual.

Harry gave Severus a shocked glance but then he seemed to consider it for a moment. With him sitting on Severus' lap, their heads were about equal height. Then Harry nodded and slid forward, his hands still on the man's shoulders.

This time, the kiss was light and very sweet. Severus allowed Harry to set the pace and was rewarded with a warm, slow meeting of the lips that made his body burn and tighten even more with desire. He was both glad and sorry that Harry wasn't pressed flush against him as before. And again, it wasn't enough to just kiss and not touch. After all, Harry had said he wanted a bit of that too.

Harry was lost in the taste and feel of Severus' mouth. Cinnamon, he thought distractedly. The man smelled and tasted of cinnamon as well, just dancing almost out of reach of his taste buds. Harry clung to Severus' shoulders and deepened the kiss. He jumped a little when warm fingertips caressed his side, having slipped under his pyjama top.

Severus paused at once when Harry gasped and broke the kiss, green eyes flying to his in a mute gesture for explanation.

"You did say you wanted a bit of touching?" Severus purred, looking all innocent. Harry licked his lips, half regretting he had voiced this out in the first place. Then he realised the man was still waiting for his reply and gave a single cautious nod.

"Yeah, a bit," he mumbled. Severus smirked, his eyes at first holding a mocking glint of mischief that later melted into reassurance.

"Feel free to stop me anytime, Harry," he assured the boy. This time, it was he who led the kiss, a deep kiss that distracted Harry while he stroked the flat stomach with light fingers, feeling the vibration of Harry's magic and the faint quivers under the smooth skin. Harry didn't seem to notice when Severus slid his hand upwards, but he cried out when something brushed over one of his nipples, puckering it.

"Sev - !"

"Shh..."

Stilling his hand, Severus kissed Harry again, deep and slow, stroking his tongue against the boy's. When he was satisfied that Harry was sufficiently distracted, he moved his hand once more, his lips now trailing over Harry's jaw line. This time, the boy only uttered a soft moan when his nipple was caressed. Encouraged, Severus worried the firm bud with his fingertips, feeling Harry shudder at his touch while his other hand flicked open the buttons on the pyjama top. The material parted and Severus moved his mouth down the slim column of Harry's neck, thrilled beyond words when the boy arched his neck in silent encouragement.

Harry was in heaven. He had no idea why he was anxious and nervous earlier when this was actually very pleasant. There was nothing to fear. He sighed and gave himself up to the utter delight of being kissed and ravished with such delightful, exquisite care.

When he was tumbled quite suddenly onto his back and pinned to the sheets by a warm, heavy weight, Harry gasped. He threw his head back, all his quivering senses focused on that hot, devastating mouth at his neck, licking and kissing and sucking its way down past his collarbones. Oh, were collarbones meant to be _that_ sensitive...?

It was like his dream all over again, the delicious press of a well built male body that threatened to make him cry out, the insistent, rocking movements against his hips. Harry buried his face in a muscled shoulder, shuddering. He was already hard and Severus...!

Head spinning, lost to coherent thought, his magic crashing inside him every which way, Harry just clutched wildly at Severus' shoulders, helpless at the sensation of that hot mouth going lower and lower... it was nearing his nipple now and Merlin, he wanted it already there. Harry arched his chest up with a low cry of need that he didn't quite understand, pleading for something he both wanted and feared.

There was a growl somewhere between a groan and a curse and then all that delicious, hot weight was gone. Harry was left panting on the sheets, his head spinning, his thoughts scattered to the four winds, his entire body flushed and almost painful with need. He opened his eyes to see Severus sitting beside him, leaning forward on one arm, pale face almost stricken and chest heaving. But those black eyes were still devouring Harry, sending colour into his face as he scrambled to sit up, putting a bit more space between them.

"Harry, are you all right? I promised – I promised I wouldn't go too fast!"

Harry stared at him, his body still shaking. Severus looked so regretful, as if stopping was the hardest thing he'd ever done. It helped. It helped just a little to soothe the frustration he felt. But oh God, he didn't want to stop! But at the same time, he wasn't ready for what he knew would follow.

Harry groaned, feeling his face pulse with heat, torn between desire and trepidation. A soft groan of frustration left his lips. Why did everything have to be so confusing?

"Are you all right?"

"I – I'm fine, Severus. I just –" Harry broke off. He didn't really want to go any further, not right now and yet...

"I don't know what I want," he mumbled. "Or... I do know, but I... erm, not now?"

He peeped up to see Severus smile, the man looking both pained and amused.

"That much is obvious," the man agreed, but his voice lacked any real mockery.

Harry saw the dark gaze travel lower and flushed deeper, bringing together the front panels of his pyjama top in a belated attempt at modesty and then fumbling with the buttons.

"If I may assist?"

"No!" Flushing deeper, Harry gritted his teeth and set to work with shaky fingers, all too aware of his smirking bond mate beside him.

"Well done," Severus purred when he was finished.

Harry chanced a look at him and managed a small smile, surprised when it helped with the churning, confused emotions inside him. It helped even more when Severus smiled back at him and caught his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"One step at a time, Harry."

Harry felt his heart swelling with warmth, chasing away his earlier embarrassment.

"Yes," he agreed simply. He started to shift back to his side of the bed, but Severus didn't released his hand. His dark eyes were still on Harry's face, desire temporarily giving way to speculation.

"Harry, you do know about masturbation?" he asked.

Startled green eyes flew to his, cheeks turning rosy once more as Harry sputtered in shock. Well, that answered his question, thought Severus with some amusement, although that didn't explain the ashamed, furtive look that flitted across Harry's face right after that.

"There is nothing wrong with masturbation," Severus told him, his voice steady and matter of fact. "It is a natural means of easing a biological urge inside you when there is no other alternative available, especially when you're a teenager."

He paused, but Harry didn't say anything.

"Did anyone ever tell you otherwise?" Severus asked next. He saw Harry lower his gaze before giving a shamed nod.

"Your relatives?" Severus hazarded a guess. Another nod. He bit back a curse, cold anger now welling up inside him, replacing the desire he had felt earlier. Regardless of what Albus had already done to the Dursleys, Severus swore he would make them pay for this.

"They were wrong," he stated in a firm voice, not letting his anger show. "It's a natural, normal urge. All healthy, functioning males do it... including myself."

He hadn't meant to say the last two words since it was already implied, but he did. Perhaps he just wanted to ease that look of guilt in those haunted green eyes. He couldn't do a thing about the enormous responsibility Harry carried on his shoulders but he would try his utmost to remove any damage the Dursleys had inflicted on his bond mate's education and more importantly, his soul.

Besides, Harry was sixteen. There was bound to be a lot of situations like this as they got closer and Severus wanted to make sure the boy had a way of relieving his feelings. He was more than willing to help Harry with that, but gaining his trust on a more intimate level might take some time.

"You do?" Harry exclaimed and then winced as Severus raised an eyebrow and proceeded to look down his nose at him. Harry dropped his gaze at once, avoiding that superior gaze. Of course Severus did, he was full of passion and energy. Besides, married to a clueless, virginal bond mate and wanting fidelity in their marriage, what other alternative did he have?

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. _How many times..._

"Only once since our marriage," Severus assured him, that low voice again holding a note of amusement. He had guessed the question Harry wouldn't ask him and from the deepening of colour on those cheeks, he had again guessed right.

"Only once?" Harry looked a little sceptical and Severus wondered which of his dorm mates was to be blamed for this particular thought.

"The night after Lupin went feral," he admitted, deciding that this was a good time as any to broaden Harry's education and initiate a little more intimacy into their conversation at the same time.

"I felt unsettled. Restless. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep lying beside you since..." He broke off, not wanting to cause Harry anymore nervousness. The boy cocked his head to the side.

"Since?" he prompted. Severus sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. It was getting late; perhaps this wasn't a good time to discuss such things.

"I was tempted, Harry, all right?" he answered tersely. "I'd been lying next to you for so many months and I was tempted!"

He sighed as Harry stared at him.

"It's OK," he said, his tone softer. "Most of the time, I control myself. But the night Lupin went mad, I found myself touching you while you slept..."

The green eyes widened.

"Touching?"

Severus nodded. He might as well confess it all.

"Kissing you too."

That dream he had. Harry swallowed, feeling his entire body flush with heat.

"I had a dream that night," he confessed in a whisper. "A strong man holding me down, kissing me."

Severus was startled. Did his potion allow for stimulus to translate to dreams?

"I guess that would be me," he allowed reluctantly even as his heart thrilled. It explained the embarrassed and guarded looks Harry had given him the following morning.

"Why, did something else happen?" he asked and chuckled when colour surged anew into Harry's cheeks.

"When I woke up," Harry began in halting tones, eyes downcast. "I, uhm... I was - "

Severus decided to be kind.

"You had a wet dream," he finished for him. Harry nodded, looking mortified. Severus held in his smile.

"Perfectly normal for your age," he replied in casual tones and saw Harry's awkwardness recede. "Masturbation is something for you to keep in mind, in case you need to," he added.

Harry's lips twisted in a wry smile, still not quite meeting his gaze.

"Like now?" he joked weakly.

Severus chuckled, well aware that his situation was similar. Perhaps they could - no. Not now. Harry wasn't quite ready for anything more right now.

"I'll keep it in mind," Harry continued and lifted his gaze at last, his smile turning impish. "If you will as well?"

Severus' eyes widened and then he scowled at him. Was his clueless bond mate actually giving him sexual advice!

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," he retorted, relieved that Harry was comfortable enough to even tease him about this topic. "Go to sleep!"

Harry snickered. Turning around to grab his potion, he let out a yelp when Severus' palm connected smartly with his rear.

- o -

Amber liquid splashed into a snifter and arched up its crystal cut sides. Elegant fingers closed around it and brought it up to an aristocratic nose, nostrils flaring as they took in the scent. Lips parted in a soft sigh.

When was the last time he had had a moment to himself to enjoy life and its little luxuries? Lucius Malfoy sipped at the liquid, letting it flow over his tongue and down his throat in tiny amounts, relishing its smoothness and the warmth it brought, enhancing the bubble of self satisfaction that surrounded him.

It had been an eventful week, but one that had ended well. Much better than he had anticipated. No one at that private hall on Thursday night could doubt his motives now. Not all the Wizengamot members were present, but Amelia Bones and her Aurors were sufficient witnesses to his heroic act. More importantly, so were Potter and Dumbledore.

It was unplanned, of course, and dreadfully impulsive. Lucius shuddered each time his mind went back to those heart stopping moments - putting his very life at risk for the sake of his destiny, suffering the indignity of an impure's touch for the chance of getting what he wanted.

He closed his eyes, his lips twisting in a sneer of derision. A Dark Creature, an abominable thing to look at, much less touch. Lucius had taken a long, hot shower the moment he came home and then soaked in more hot water for an hour after that. He was anxious to rid his memory of supporting Lord Aventine's weakened form against his own body, desperate to purge those tiny shivers that had plagued him each time his thoughts turned in that direction, that continued to torment him even now.

He shifted in the rich leather of his favourite armchair, feeling restless and resentful. Thanks to the young King, his world had turned upside down once more. It wasn't enough that the Dark Lord had mixed things up, Potter had to stir the mix a couple of times.

And now, Lucius found his iron clad prejudices and beliefs, solidified after decades of strict obeisance, shot to the ground, lying there in pieces. Just one brief conversation with the vampire lord and he found himself floundering with the realisation that perhaps not all Dark Creatures were lesser beings, lacking in the essentials that made them worthy of existing.

With a snarl, Lucius slammed the empty glass down on the small table before him, uneasy despite the quiet of his study, cold despite the blaze of the fire. _No._ This was nothing more than the after effects of that magical, intoxicating scent. Such was the weapon of a Dark Creature, seducing their prey with artificial allure, toying with one's senses. Lucius considered himself well guarded against such paltry attempts to undermine him.

But with utmost reluctance and only in the complete privacy of his study, could he admit - just to himself - that Aventine was not only powerful, but intelligent. Eloquent... gracious... strangely compelling. Surely the slight lightheadedness Lucius felt now was just the usual triumph of knowing he had one more person under his control? After all, Aventine was now in his debt and twice at that, having almost attacked him.

Still, this Path of Destiny that Lucius had put his foot on was one fraught with dangers and pitfalls. He couldn't shake the feeling that more than his physical safety was at risk this time, that by the time he finally got what he wanted, he would have given up something more than just his pride or his honour.

- Chapter End -


	18. Chap 95: The Letters of Change

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone, thank you again for your lovely reviews! After the surfeit of Snarry over the past few chapters, it's time for the other characters to have their turn. As always, enjoy this chapter and I look forward to your feedback.

**Appreciation:** My most grateful thanks to **Vine Verrine**, my co-author and beta. Otherwise, a good portion of the Slytherins would have all ended up in Hufflepuff *grins*

- Chapter Start -

Severus was in a cordial mood as he ate breakfast in the Great Hall on Sunday morning. For the most part, his gaze stayed on Harry who, as usual, was sandwiched between Weasley and Granger at the Gryffindor table. Severus was pleased to note that Brown, Patil and even the Weasley girl were sitting further away this time, and that Harry had an appetite, eating steadily as he chatted with his friends who looked like they were asking after his health. Harry seemed to be in a good mood as well, Severus caught him smiling down at his plate a couple of times and smirked to himself.

"I see Harry is looking much better this morning," Albus commented.

That drew Severus' attention and made him realise he had been caught staring at Harry in a besotted manner. He turned to look at Albus who was seated on his right.

"Yes, he is," he replied. "His magical core is recovering and he should be able to attend classes tomorrow."

Albus smiled at him, blue eyes twinkling. He was just about to say something else when Minerva, sitting on his other side, tapped his arm to get his attention.

Grateful for the reprieve from what he was sure would be a personal comment, Severus' gaze slid back to the noisy Gryffindor table. He saw Sirius and Remus approach Harry when the boy and his two best friends got up from the bench. It wasn't hard to decipher Harry's silent question. Severus nodded immediately. Having had Harry all to himself almost the whole of yesterday, he wanted the boy to relax and enjoy today as well. Merlin knew tomorrow would come soon enough.

Severus watched the five Gryffindors walk out of the Hall together. Despite his altruistic thoughts, a part of him was still annoyed when Sirius flung an affectionate arm around Harry's shoulder, the boy slipping his arm around the man's waist in return.

"If you can spare a moment of your time, my boy?"

Severus turned his head again to see Albus standing at the door behind the staff table. He nodded and got up. There wasn't anything pressing he needed to do right now and going back to his empty quarters didn't hold the appeal it once used to.

- o -

Refusing the ubiquitous lemon drops, Severus waited until Albus had seated himself behind his desk before sitting down opposite him. Fawkes was dozing on his perch next to the fireplace.

"How was yesterday's funeral, Headmaster?"

Albus had gone to pay his last respects to the Auror who had been killed by the Elder Demon last Thursday. The Headmaster conjured up a tray of tea and sighed, the twinkle in his eyes dimming.

"As well as can be expected, Severus. Amelia and her Aurors were there as well. The whole thing was kept very quiet since the press does not know about the Stonehenge event."

Severus nodded.

"Lucius was there too," Albus added after a moment.

Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Imagine that," he sneered. Despite Lucius' surprising action in helping him at Stonehenge, he still didn't trust the devious blond Slytherin. What the hell was Lucius playing at? Ingratiating himself with Amelia Bones, perhaps?

"I will reserve judgment for now," Albus returned calmly. In the brief silence that followed, he poured tea for both of them.

Severus found his thoughts lingering on that night in Stonehenge, in particular the Elder Demon, and by association, Voldemort.

"Any ideas how the Dark Lord might be doing?" he asked at last.

Albus stroked his beard with a thoughtful look.

"An Elder Demon can only enter our world if it is summoned here. Since it did not get to devour anyone this time, Auror Nathan being its only victim, I assume it will bring its grudge to its summoner. Voldemort."

"But you think he's still alive," Severus stated.

Albus nodded. He took off his half moon spectacles and rubbed his eyes, suddenly looking every year his age.

"Oh, he's still alive, Severus," he said. "It would take much more than an irate demon to finish him off. Voldemort might have gone mad, but he would never summon a demon without first making sure he has adequate protection from it."

Severus stared down at his teacup, frowning. Lucius had talked of the Dark Lord ignoring his Death Eaters in favour of surrounding himself with strange, otherworldly beings. Would they be the ones protecting him from an Elder Demon's wrath, perhaps?

"I agree he's still alive," he said at last, his right hand touching the warding bands around his left arm. He would be one of the first to know if the Dark Lord were dead, he as well as the other Death Eaters.

The two of them drank their tea in silence, the mood between them taking on a melancholic slant. Then Albus put down his cup and gave another sigh.

"As much as I hate to pressure Harry, we do need the Books of Light translated as fast as possible. Right now, they are our only means of finding a solution to defeat Voldemort."

Severus nodded again. He had already decided to do something about Harry's classes anyway. As it was, the boy didn't have a minute to himself, what with his involvement in the Ministry and the Wizengamot. Severus decided to ask him about it first since removing him from classes would make him stand out even more from his classmates, something he knew Harry hated.

"I have an idea on that, but I need to speak with Harry first," Severus replied.

Albus gave a small chuckle.

"It'll be curfew before Sirius and Remus let him go."

"Then I will ask him tonight. Thank you for the tea, Albus," Severus replied. He got up and went to the door, but the Headmaster's next question made him pause.

"And how are you and Harry getting on, my boy?"

Severus hesitated, staring at his hand on the door handle.

"Have you told him how you feel?" was Albus' next question.

Severus exhaled and turned around.

"Indirectly," he replied, lips tightening when he got raised eyebrows in response.

"Surely you don't think Harry would reject you now?"

Severus knew Albus was alluding to what he had seen on Thursday, how Harry had kissed him and later on, hugged him in front of everyone. But things weren't that simple, and again, Severus' hand went to touch his left arm.

"As long as I have this, it doesn't matter what he thinks," he said, unable to prevent the bitterness in his voice.

"Then that is another reason for Harry to translate the books as fast as possible," Albus said gently.

Severus made no comment to that. It seemed the whole world was depending on Harry for miracles.

After a moment of silence, Albus cleared his throat.

"That reminds me, Severus, have you had a chance to look at the memory of your Marking?"

Severus bit back a curse. He had borrowed Albus' Pensieve to remove the dark memory the Elder Demon left in Harry's mind, but of course the older wizard didn't know that. At first, Severus had wanted to preserve the complete trust Albus had in Harry. The second appearance of the Elder Demon at Stonehenge made him rethink his decision. They were fighting Voldemort and whatever monsters he had gathered on his side. It was imperative for them to be united and on the same wavelength, with every precious bit of information shared amongst them. Likewise, Harry needed to be reminded again and again that he didn't have to shoulder the whole burden himself.

However, telling Albus about the dark memory would mean another painful conversation for Harry since the Headmaster would most likely want to query him about it. Severus decided to leave it until Harry had at least completed translation of Slytherin's books.

"I haven't had time to take a look," he admitted out loud. "I'll do it today."

Albus waited until the younger wizard had turned around before he spoke again.

"I did think the romantic boat ride last night was the perfect opportunity to let Harry know how you feel."

Severus spun around, fixing his wary gaze on the brightly twinkling blue eyes.

"You saw us?" he demanded.

Smiling, Albus gestured to one of the large open windows. Severus turned his head and saw the morning sun sparkling off the surface of the lake. Too late, he remembered that the Headmaster's office boasted stunning views of almost every corner of the schoolgrounds.

Holding back a snarl and an unexpected blush, he turned around and wrenched open the door.

"Don't wait too long, dear boy," Albus called after him. "From Harry's behaviour on Thursday night, I don't think you don't have anything to fear."

A curt nod was Severus' only answer before he stepped onto the revolving staircase, his brain full of all his insecurities concerning his young bond mate. In all likelihood, Harry's positive reaction to his advances was only because it was the boy's first time experiencing the heady allure of romance.

- o -

The following week saw a few changes taking place.

One of them was Harry's class schedule. Instead of attending classes with the rest of his year mates, he would meet up with various professors once or twice a week for intensive one on one lessons in Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. He would also be starting Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, although not at the level Hermione had already achieved. Albus would coach him on Defense Against the Dark Arts himself, something that both Severus and Harry were thankful for. Severus hadn't needed Granger to tell him last year that Professor Dubloise wasn't teaching anything worthwhile in his class.

Harry had spent his lunch break in the Headmaster's office on Monday. He was relieved that the other Professors were more than willing to give him private lessons, knowing that it meant cutting into their free time. After two hours of lively discussion, some minor shuffling around of schedules and a tiny quarrel almost breaking out between Flitwick and McGonagall when they both tried to book the same timeslot, Harry ended up with Mondays and Tuesdays free. Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays would be taken up by his Professors, the later part of the week allowing them to condense the chapters they had taught the other sixth years during that week for Harry.

Once it was finalised, Harry viewed his revised schedule with mixed feelings.

On the upside, he was thankful that he could finally focus on his translation work, considering he also had Ventus' notes to go through. His free time would allow him to make any necessary trips to the Ministry of Magic, although he still harboured a tiny hope that he wouldn't have to.

On the downside, he had to drop Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures to make way for his two new subjects. The second one wasn't a core subject, at least not for a schoolboy turned King, but Harry consoled himself with the thought that he could still visit Hagrid for tea from time to time. He was also uncomfortable with how his private lessons made his distinction from his classmates even sharper, reminding him of how royal children used to be taught by private tutors instead of attending school with other children.

At first, Harry even found it strange to have breakfast in the Great Hall and watch his classmates rush off for classes without him. He also felt a bit left out during lunch and dinner when he overheard them discuss or laugh over things that had happened during class earlier that day. He never thought he would actually miss rushing for lessons with Ron and Hermione by his side, tromping into classrooms with the others, having whispered conversations before the professors arrived.

Since the private lessons would only start on Wednesday, Harry made full use of the two free days he had, submitting his Transfiguration essay on Monday morning and his Potions essay on Tuesday. In between, he read up enough on his pending homework to scrape through the quizzes offered by their respective professors. By then, Harry was very grateful for his new schedule if only for the fact that he didn't have to write up lengthy essays anymore.

Instead, there was more research. When Ron and Hermione dropped by to see Harry on Monday evening, Severus sat down with the three of them and suggested that they meet up twice a week to continue what they had done previously – researching defensive spells and learning up on the Dark Arts. Seeing as how Harry's knowledge of the King's spells alone had saved lives, Albus had given his permission for the trio to not only use the Teachers' reference section in the Library, but his own extensive collection of books as well.

Hermione looking like she had received ten years' worth of birthday gifts all at once and Ron looking like he was trying to turn a pained grimace into a brave smile made Harry grin. He held back a laugh when Severus glanced at him with a straight expression and one eyebrow raised, humour gleaming in his dark eyes.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said, reaching over to squeeze his bond mate's hand and deliberately letting his fingers entwine with the man's longer ones. He had to hold back another chuckle when Severus blinked in surprise, his gaze darting to Ron and Hermione as if unsure of their response. Harry wanted to hug his friends when they merely beamed at the Potions Master instead of fainting from shock.

- o -

Sirius Black never did anything by halves. When he started to woo Remus Lupin last year, he knew even then that it was for keeps. He wanted Remus for his mate and his spouse. He wanted to marry the man and show the whole world to whom his heart belonged.

On Tuesday morning, Sirius received the one news he had been waiting for. A large brown owl tapped on the living room window of the quarters he shared with Remus. When he opened the window, it hopped inside and held out its leg with an important air.

Seeing that the envelope was from the Department of Bloodline Inheritance, Sirius untied it, fingers shaking with anticipation. He tossed the bird an owl treat before ripping open the envelope.

With so many events happening over the past week, it almost felt like a year since he was last there to change the Black Conscriptus, but in reality, it was only last Monday after the lockdown at the Ministry had been lifted. The letter informed him that his changes had been reviewed, approved and finalised. He would need to go in person to pick up the official copy.

A little stunned despite his expectations, Sirius sank onto the couch, still staring at the letter in his hands. It was done. And only after a week! It looked like the Black name still carried weight around the Ministry. Or perhaps it was his status as godfather to Harry Potter that had sped things up. After all, a legal document such as a Conscriptus would normally take months to get through the inevitable tangle of bureaucratic red tape.

There was nothing now to stop Sirius from proposing to Remus, nothing at all! With his heart beating fast in his chest, he glanced at the half open door of their bedroom. Remus was inside the bathroom, taking a shower.

Sirius' gaze went back to the letter in his hands, a smile forming on his lips and a familiar gleam lighting up his eyes. He was going to plan the most romantic marriage proposal he could think off. He wanted to do more than just ask Remus for his hand.

He wanted to sweep the man right off his feet.

When Remus came out the bedroom a few minutes later, towelling his sandy hair, Sirius was there to greet him with a good morning kiss. The envelope and the letter were nowhere to be seen.

- o -

Harry was alone in his quarters, working on his Potions essay when Sirius dropped by to see him. He jumped up to open the door and hugged Sirius when he heard the good news, declaring he wanted to go with him to the Ministry. Then his face fell.

"Oh no," he groaned. "I have Charms with Flitwick tomorrow morning!"

Sirius smiled, having already heard of Harry's new timetable.

"It might not be a good idea for you to go anyway, kiddo," he said, squeezing his shoulder. "The press are always hanging around the Ministry. If any of them catch sight of you..."

Harry didn't need Sirius to complete his sentence. He shuddered at the thought of being hounded by reporters again, hearing all those nonsensical questions shouted at him.

"So, any plans to celebrate the occasion?" he asked instead. To his surprise, Sirius gave a small, secretive smile.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said, but did not elaborate further.

Harry stared at him. Sirius was not one for keeping secrets, at least, not to him. But there was a certain, soft look in those deep blue eyes that made Harry recall how Sirius had stared at Remus on Sunday while they were having lunch.

Could he be alluding to the good news Harry had hoped to hear from them soon? Not daring to ask, Harry just stared intently at Sirius with a meaningful lift of his eyebrows. It didn't take long for Sirius' eyes to widen in comprehension. He nodded and gave a wide grin.

Harry grinned back and hugged him again.

"Go for it," he urged.

- o -

Draco had received a letter as well, on Tuesday morning during breakfast. He ran a fingertip over his name written on the heavy cream parchment, recognizing Narcissa's exquisite hand. Turning the letter over, he broke the Malfoy seal and found a response to his earlier owl asking if he could speak to Lucius. The note invited him to come home for dinner on Friday night.

There was no mention of Charlie at all.

Draco's lips tightened at the slight. He didn't feel like finishing his toast right now. Professor Snape would grant him permission to floo back to Malfoy Manor, but Draco's weekends were precious and he wanted to spend them with Charlie. Besides, he didn't have the desire to go to Malfoy Manor alone. Not since his marriage.

There was no help for it then. Draco's blue grey eyes narrowed. Any invitation he received would automatically include Charlie since they were bond mates. Draco was sure that Charlie would be more than delighted to go. The dragon tamer was not as ruthless or cruel like Draco's family was – and he did know - but they could both go and wreak havoc in their own ways. Draco hadn't forgotten how his parents had ignored the Weasleys during his wedding back in February.

Shaking off those thoughts, Draco thought back to Charlie's visit last weekend instead, smirking playfully.

Charlie had only flooed to their room just before midnight on Saturday. By then, Draco had waited for him for over three hours, sitting at his desk and then on the couch and finally on the bed, trying to read a book and too annoyed to take in anything. He considered giving Charlie a well-deserved tongue lashing, ignoring the naughty turn that thought had taken, letting himself steam a bit.

When the flames in the fireplace finally blazed emerald, Draco was in a temper and ready to lash out at the tall, muscular figure that stepped out.

"Hello, dragon. Miss me?" Charlie grinned at him, waving his wand over himself to remove the soot and ash. He knew first hand of how picky Draco was over cleanliness. Charlie started walking towards the bed, his heart giving the funny little leap it always did at the sight of the ruby red pendant against his bond mate's pale green nightshirt.

"Where were you?" Draco burst out as he tossed his book aside and slid off the bed. "I've been waiting for hours!"

Charlie lifted an eyebrow at the petulant outburst; Draco was usually all pleased smirks when he arrived.

"I know," he replied with a sigh. "I dropped by the Burrow two hours ago to pass some dragon scales to the twins. They were conducting one of their potion experiments at the time and almost blew the house up."

Draco blinked. He opened his mouth to say something and saw that Charlie seemed to be favouring his right leg. His backpack was also slung over his left shoulder instead of his usual right.

Draco went over, curiosity and a little bit of worry – not that he would ever admit that - overriding his annoyance.

"Were you hurt?" he asked, his voice slipped through the pout he had been carrying in the past few hours.

A slight grimace crossed Charlie's face when he dropped his bag on the couch, but he covered it with a smile, putting his left arm around Draco's shoulders and pulling him close.

"I got thrown clear across the room," he confessed as Draco helped him walk over to the bed. The pain dulled a bit upon seeing the blonde's expression. It was certain that Draco thought he had a mean, angry sneer on his face, but it ended up looking more like a pout because of his angelic features.

Charlie grimaced again when he sat down and removed his arm from Draco's shoulders. "Slammed into the door and took it down with me. Next thing I knew I was covered in blood and getting cross eyed watching tiny Horntails and Fireballs chasing each other around my head. I was about ready to strangle Fred and George."

Draco's eyes widened in spite of himself.

"Mrs. Weasley is going to tear them a new one then," he laughed, sounding careless and still a little angry. His eyes, however, were shining with intent.

Charlie grinned and chucked him under the chin, also with his left hand. Those words were so characteristic of Draco. He wouldn't dare ask about his mother directly, but the question was there nonetheless.

"Mum's fine, don't worry. Dad too. They were visiting her cousins', the Prewetts, today. Got the devil's own luck, Mum has. She wasn't at the Quidditch pitch that time and she was having a nap in bed when You Know Who cast that spell."

Charlie's grin widened when Draco looked at him incredulously as if he didn't know what the dragon tamer was talking about. It was fun, this little game of theirs. Charlie knew how hard it was for his bond mate to admit he was worried. It was unbecoming, Draco would say.

"Thank Merlin, really, otherwise I would've really had the twins' hides," Charlie added. "We just only managed to clear up the mess before Mum and Dad came back."

Draco nodded again, dismissing the possible damage the Burrow had sustained in favour of nursing his earlier, utter indignation. Ooh, Charlie would still suffer for making him wait.

"So you're all right? Do you want something to eat?" he asked instead.

Charlie looked at him with an expression that managed to make Draco feel quite funny inside before shaking his head, smiling. He unclasped his robe and let it fall carelessly onto the bed, ignoring his bond mate's exasperated glance at it.

"Already eaten. Just need to undress and I'll be ready for... bed."

With a suggestive wink, Charlie started unbuttoning his shirt with his left hand. It didn't escape Draco's notice. He helped to tug the shirt off, eyes widening again as he caught sight of the long stretches of pink, newly healed skin running from shoulder to elbow.

"Charlie, your arm!"

"I'm fine," Charlie reassured. "Healed it before I flooed here."

Draco's eyes remained wide as they tracked similar pink lines running down Charlie's right side, tapering off at the waistband of his trousers.

"Banged up my side a bit," Charlie admitted, sounding far more cheerful than he should, in Draco's opinion. "It'll be a bit tender for a day or two, I reckon."

Draco looked up and scowled at him.

"Those are going to scar," he stated pointedly.

Charlie shrugged, giving another wry smile.

"That's what Fred said. It's OK, dragon. I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Besides, my parents were almost home."

Draco huffed and shook his head, muttering about incompetent, impatient Gryffindors. He went to grab his wand lying on the nightstand before moving to sit cross legged on the bed at Charlie's right side. Pointing the tip of his wand at the highest point of the healed gashes, he started murmuring something under his breath.

The heat that emanated from the wand was much more intense this time. Charlie felt it tingling on his skin, numbing the itchy, stretched feeling and melting into his flesh. It was a much more advanced healing spell than the basic one he was familiar with.

Charlie held back a smile. He appreciated Draco's gesture, but he had wasted enough time at the Burrow already and he would have to go back to Romania tomorrow afternoon to help with the arrival of a rogue Ridgeback. Having collected so many scars from his dealings with dragons, he was of the opinion that a couple more wouldn't matter much.

"Leave it."

Draco ignored him and continued murmuring the spell over and over again, trailing the tip of his wand carefully over the new skin.

With a sigh, Charlie reached over, placing his left hand on Draco's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Leave it. It doesn't matter and I'd rather –"

He broke off when Draco twitched and glared at him, as if daring Charlie to stop him in his heroic act. Couldn't he see he was busy here? Charlie thought it was almost painfully endearing.

"Hey, I'm already healed," he said, but that only made Draco pause long enough to glare at him again.

"You're my bond mate. I won't have anybody under my care bearing unsightly scars," he snapped. He shook off Charlie's hand and looked down again, aiming his wand tip at the next patch of skin. He cast the spell again, tracing every inch of the pink lines very, very slowly. Whether or not they would scar depended on how patient he was, and Draco Malfoy could be very patient when it came to things that mattered to him.

Not that he would ever admit that openly. The knowledge of this, coupled with the sneer on his face that looked more like a lovely frown, was something Charlie was sure no one had the privilege to see except for himself.

Silence fell over them, Charlie gazing down at the blond head with a quizzical smile on his lips, taking in the pale, exquisite features now taut with concentration, the flickering firelight dancing off the fine blond hair and the elegant fingers grasping the hawthorn wand.

It took a good twenty minutes to treat Charlie's arm alone. By the time Draco was done, the new skin had lost its pink, shiny appearance and Charlie was left with nothing more than a numbed shoulder and arm. He flexed his leaden limb a few times as Draco went to work on his side.

"Wait."

Draco looked up with another frown as Charlie let himself fall backwards onto the bed.

"Lie down, it'll be easier on your back," the dragon tamer explained.

Draco nodded and straightened up, hissing in a breath as his back protested. He rolled his head to relax his neck muscles before stretching out next to Charlie. Head propped up on his left fist, Draco started the healing spell again, all prior annoyance forgotten in light of his self-appointed task.

Treating Charlie's side took another ten minutes. When Draco put down his wand and went to tug at the button on Charlie's trousers, a calloused hand closed over his.

"That's enough, Draco. I'm fine."

Draco tried to pull his hand free, his eyes still on the bit of pink skin that disappeared into Charlie's trousers.

"Just making sure," he insisted, scowling when his voice came out a bit breathless. He had never tried casting this spell for so long and the resulting drain to his magic was a bit disconcerting. All Charlie's fault, of course.

Draco looked up when the grip on his hand tightened, blinking as his bond mate brought his hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss onto each fingertip.

"You've done enough, my dragon. Thank you," Charlie said softly.

Draco glared at him, trying hard to retain the scowl on his face that kept wanting to give way to a pleased smile.

Charlie didn't see the need for such subtlety and grinned up at him. If Draco's frown from before - poorly disguised as a scowl - was endearing, then this valiant struggle to hide his pleasure was positively enchanting.

"I'll remove my trousers, but you have to work on another part of my body," Charlie offered with a wicked grin that made it clear what type of 'work' he meant.

Draco gaped at him for a moment, torn between shock, laughter and an insane desire to comply. He tossed his head instead, pretending to be insulted.

"Work on it yourself!"

Scrambling to get off the bed, Draco gasped when a strong arm looped around his waist and pulled. He fell on top of Charlie who gave a grunt as his breath was knocked from his lungs.

"Charlie!"

Draco raised his head with an indignant retort on his lips. It was never uttered. He found himself looking down into Charlie's brown eyes, no longer twinkling with mischief, but filled with a warm, deep appraisal that went far beyond mere gratitude for his help.

Draco found himself floundering for a response and coming up with nothing, his mind empty of helpful snarky comebacks. He could only stare back at Charlie, aware that he was blushing, but unaware that he had also stopped breathing.

"C'mere, you..."

Draco allowed the large and calloused hand cupping the back of his head to pull him down, allowed the hungry mouth to capture his. He shuddered in delight when capable hands moved down his back and cupped his buttocks, pulling him firmly against a bulge that hardened as the kiss deepened between them.

Eyes closed in bliss, Draco sucked in much needed air when those lips finally released his, moving over his jaw line towards his ear, dropping kisses on his skin and sucking on his earlobe. He squirmed in Charlie's arms, trying not to laugh. A moist tongue then licked at the soft pale skin underneath his ear, making him gasp instead.

"I want you, Draco."

The husky whisper made Draco shudder, his body now as hard as Charlie's. Raising himself on shaky arms, he looked down at his bond mate again. Annoyance at being kept waiting had disappeared; he was now intent on seeking another form of satisfaction.

A playful smile danced on Draco's kiss swollen lips. Balancing himself on one hand, he trailed reverent fingertips across the muscled planes of Charlie's chest, tracing the ridges of familiar scars and feeling the fast thud of the heart inside. The Dragon gold pendant he wore hung suspended between them, flashing in the firelight.

"You can have me," Draco breathed. His heart was racing inside his chest, his entire body flushed with heat when Charlie smiled up at him.

"Too bad that I can't feel my right arm now."

Grey blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Are you saying that this is _my_ fault?"

Charlie's smile then turned predatory, causing Draco's heart to beat even faster.

"No, dragon. Just saying that you'll have to ride me," he said, smirking when Draco gaped down at him in shock.

- o -

Breakfast at Malfoy Manor was almost always a quiet affair, more so when it was just the two of them. Perhaps it had been like that ever since Draco went to Hogwarts, Narcissa mused. Funny how the silence had never felt quite so loud before. She sipped her tea, eyes going over to her husband, hidden behind the pages of today's Prophet.

Moistening her lips, she tried to recall some news, query or even an anecdote that would allow her to get Lucius' attention. It was disconcerting to find that a harder task than it had ever been. Well, there hadn't been many social events for her to attend over the past week, given recent happenings.

Narcissa was not desperate enough to broach the subject of the renovation in the West Wing, but she was relieved when one of the house elves approached the dining table, bearing a letter for her.

"It's from Draco," she said out loud, recognizing his neat, if a little flashy script. Her calm face did not show the relief she felt when Lucius lowered the paper, an inquiring look on his face.

"Draco? What does he want?"

Narcissa opened the letter and read the few lines, her lips pressing together.

"He and Charlie will have dinner with us this Friday."

A pale eyebrow lifted.

"It's the middle of term. Is something wrong?"

"Draco owled me earlier this week. He had something to ask you, so I invited him home for dinner," Narcissa explained.

Lucius frowned, his mind immediately leaping to the event at Stonehenge. No. Impossible. Draco wasn't acquainted with any of the Ministry officials or the elite. As for the Hogwarts group, Lucius didn't think any of them would tell his son of his father's surprising act.

It must be something else, and seeing that that insolent dragon tamer was accompanying Draco, Lucius allowed his habitual sneer to settle on his lips.

"The Weasleys probably want to invite us for a tiresome party," he said, the tone in his voice already stating what his response would be should that be the case.

"Indeed," Narcissa reponded with a sneer of her own.

Catching each other's expressions at that moment, they realised it was natural that they would find their mutual dislike of the Weasleys to be the common ground for their interactions. Neither of them would ever admit to the fact that that family of impoverished redheads had risen in status over the past week.

"You don't have any appointments for Friday night, do you, Lucius?" Narcissa asked as her husband looked down at the papers again. She was a little surprised at the guarded look that crossed his face.

"I have business in the morning. Aventine will be here to have tea in the afternoon, but that is all," he said after a moment.

"The... _vampire?_" Narcissa gave a tiny shudder of distaste before she remembered the article on the new Wizengamot members and her husband's new role.

"Yes," Lucius bit out, pale eyes now flashing with anger. "We will have to meet here for now, but I will insist that Amelia Bones prepare a private room for me at the Ministry for future meetings."

To let a Dark Creature within a mile of his grounds was insupportable, but to welcome one into his very home for tea went against everything Lucius Malfoy stood for. Nevertheless, he had decided after debating for a while that it was marginally better than having all those curious eyes directed at them like last Thursday.

Yes. Until he had a private room for such meetings, it was prudent to greet Aventine in the privacy of his own home. Not that he expected anything to happen. It was just a short meeting to go over those plans he had briefly mentioned last week and get Aventine's views on them. The faster the research got underway, the less Lucius would need to meet the vampire lord at all. Better for everyone concerned.

"I will finish the meeting with plenty of time to get ready for dinner," he told Narcissa. She was staring at him with a tiny frown between her eyebrows. Then she smiled.

"Very well," she said.

- Chapter End -


	19. Chap 96: To Embrace the Past

**Author Notes:** Hello again! Thank you for your alerts and favourites, but please, don't be shy about reviewing! Vine and I pour our brains out for each chapter and we'd really like to know what you thought of each one :D

What a month it's been! *sighs* My muse went MIA for the first two weeks, very much upset at the lack of Snarry. Had the devil of a time tempting her back, but she's here now and expecting some Snarry in the next chapter. Trust me, there's nothing I'd rather write about! :D Then I came down with a horrid throat infection and cold, and am still coughing fit to wake the dead. On top of that, Vine and I have been snowed under with RL issues... but finally, everything came together!

So here's the next chapter and the spotlight is on Sirius and Remus. In JD's Chapter 71, she mentioned that Remus had gone through the formal acknowledgement of his new role, but Vine and I both felt that he deserved more than just a passing mention of it. This chapter contains our joint attempt to do him justice and we hope that we succeeded.

**Appreciation:** To **Vine Verrine**, my beta and co-author who refuses to accept uninspired writing, wimpy men and half baked ideas. She not only polished this chapter, but contributed a very pivotal part of it. Thanks, girl!

- Chapter Start -

In the study of a stately manor in High Hill, the tip of a quill was dipped in ink and brought over to a parchment, blank except for the letterhead depicting the family crest - that of a white fox on a red background with the motto_'L'habile renard_ _blanc'_ running below it.

A steady hand wrote out an invitation, the wording as formal and sombre as the event it described. Although the acknowledgement had been carried out at the Ministry last week, two final steps remained to complete this event - the swearing in ceremony and the branding of the Designated Heir tattoo.

Merik Volpine signed his name on the invitation and duplicated it thrice. He watched with satisfaction as his owl took off into the sky with instructions to deliver one to the Ministry of Magic and two to Hogwarts. Volpine would hand deliver the fourth invitation himself.

Having searched for an heir for years, he was relieved that a worthy one had been found at last. Remus John Lupin, recently cured of lycanthropy and aligned with both Dumbledore and Harry Potter, was the best candidate to carry on his work of seeking equality for werewolves everywhere.

- o -

For the past three hours, Sirius Black had been sitting at the shore of the Black Lake, enjoying the afternoon breeze and skipping stones over its smooth surface, watching them sink into the rippling waters. The lake held many similarities to the Black family than name alone, he thought. The silent darkness. The knowledge of unseen menaces lurking in its depths. The almost tangible air of mysteries contained within.

Strange to think that like the proverbial phoenix rising from its ashes, Sirius Black had still managed to emerge from the darkness shrouding the Blacks. Not unscathed by any means for he was both scarred inside and out. He had hovered on the verge of madness more times than he cared to count, and yet he was alive. More than that, he was free. And he was loved.

Still, he could not seem to escape the hold of his cursed family, being the Heir to all its wealth, its secrets and its madness. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black with its abundance of gold, treasures and dark objects. The tales of crowns and jewelled swords, caskets of jewellery and precious stones that had held Sirius and Regulus enthralled when they were little. The stories of artefacts with powers that were only hinted at, that had made shivers run up their spines as childish imagination covered the missing gaps.

The following years saw an estrangement from the Black family that was too wide to overcome. It was only much later, almost broken in body and spirit, could Sirius make the draining transition from blind prejudice to logical facts, and realise that those who embraced evil brought shame upon themselves only, not on their families or their Houses. He could finally start to break free of the darkness that had been a part of him even before he landed himself in Azkaban, and he owed it to one man's love, patience and devotion.

Having finally gained Remus' love and made his peace with Severus and the memory of Regulus, Sirius was ready to think of the Black fortune in a more forgiving light. They were his to do as he wished - the properties, the land, the riches and the votes. He had already taken the first step by changing the Black Family Conscriptus last week, taking out the alliances to other pureblood families. It probably wasn't necessary at this point, for although not a pureblood, Remus was no longer a werewolf and as the new Heir to the House of Volpine, had risen in status, standing and wealth.

Sirius did it anyway, determined that no one in his family would ever be thwarted again because of some idiotic rule his ancestors had agreed on centuries ago. It pleased him to do away with at least one stupid family legacy he had been landed with. He might be the last of the Black males, but there was no telling what might happen in the future.

In actual fact, the irony of going through such lengths merely to obtain a marriage document was not lost on Sirius, knowing as he did his own innate disregard for protocol, rules and regulations. He would not consider proposing to Remus if it weren't for the additional benefits they and others stood to gain.

In Sirius' eyes, they were equals and always had been, even when they were only friends. Having already bonded and merged their magic, he knew there would be no one else for each other from now on, something that he took fierce pride in.

But marriage also meant family. Sirius was Harry's legal godfather, but Remus wasn't. Despite knowing that Harry already considered Remus family and vice versa, Sirius wanted to make it official. Harry might already be married, but Sirius still longed to give his godson, his lover and himself the bond of a real family, something all three had missed out on for most of their lives. Having Severus Snape be a part of that family was no longer repugnant to Sirius. On the contrary, the combined wealth and power of the Snapes and the Blacks was a formidable advantage. At the very least, it afforded more protection for Harry.

Besides, marrying Remus was in effect, thumbing his nose at all the narrow minded individuals who would oppose the bond between a werewolf (even a former one) and a pureblood, something the Marauder in Sirius was unable to resist. The recent scare of the Elder Demon at Stonehenge only brought everything together, cementing Sirius' resolve once and for all. He was determined to put his ring on Remus Lupin's finger before anything else could happen.

Not any old ring, but the Black Engagement Ring.

Commissioned by Phinea Nigellus Black, Sirius' great-great-grandfather when he courted Ursula Flint, the daughter of an equally wealthy pureblood family, the ring was goblin made. It was carved from a chunk of solid gold with exquisite filigree covering its surface and a round deep blue sapphire embedded in the centre, surrounded by smaller stones of onyx.

Sirius had seen the ring in the portraits of succeeding Lady Blacks, the last one being his mother. Since Regulus' death, it was kept in one of the Black vaults at Gringotts.

The ring, in comparison with the centuries of Black history it had yet to live up to, was obviously very much the grand show of pompousness. Sirius was sure Remus didn't need such a thing to validate the love they had for each other, but the ring still had emotional meaning for the couples it had united before. They may have ended up as crazy sociopaths with anti-social tendencies and a fancy for fire, but the Blacks were not known to give things away to anyone, and they weren't known for having boring marriages. Sick, depraved and evil sometimes, but never boring. Always passionate, always grand.

Sirius was not one to blindly follow all his family traditions, but he was willing to follow this one.

Having found out that Remus would be busy helping Harry, Ron and Hermione research defensive spells on Tuesday afternoon, Sirius Apparated to Diagon Alley without telling anyone. It didn't take long to retrieve the ring from Gringotts and he returned to Hogwarts within the hour. It had been, like every trek into the elusive family possessions, quite a confusing, repulsive if exciting journey. Sirius was glad to be back.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Roused from his thoughts by a very familiar voice, Sirius blinked and turned his head, his face relaxing into a smile when he saw Remus walking down the grassy slope leading down to the lake towards him. His heart swelled at the sight of the man.

"Been here the whole afternoon?" Remus asked as he sat down next to him.

"Yup. Didn't want to distract you from your little study group," Sirius quipped as he gave his lover a playful nudge.

Remus affected a frown and nudged him back.

"You mean while I've been poring over dusty books and dry text, you get to enjoy the sunshine and fresh air?" he asked in mock outrage.

"You got that right," Sirius chuckled. He felt very much aware of Remus at this moment, how the breeze lifted the thick sandy hair mixed with grey, how the man sighed and leaned back on his arms with the lean, unconscious grace of the wolf inside him.

Almost like a calling, Sirius could feel the pulsing warmth of the little box inside his robes, a giddiness enveloping him with playful hands. He considered proposing right there and then, but he knew he had to be patient.

They sat together in peaceful silence for a couple of minutes before Remus straightened up and pulled out something from his robe pocket. "I wanted to show you this. Got it about two hours ago."

Curious, Sirius took the letter and unfolded it. He didn't recognise the letterhead at the top so his eyes skipped to the bottom where the signature was. He then read the single page of writing before looking up at Remus. The man was sitting very still, his amber eyes solemn and watchful.

"It's your swearing in ceremony," Sirius said unnecessarily. His eyes dropped to the letter and then up again. "Tonight."

Remus gave a short nod, still watching him as if wary of his reaction.

It occurred to Sirius then that his lover hadn't expected this notice to come so suddenly despite last week's formal acknowledgement at the Ministry. Remus probably hadn't had time to digest it yet. The change was positive for once, but the impact was still like a train wreck, very much like everything Remus had had to deal with in his life.

Sirius was thankful that for once, this specific train would leave behind something good. As Volpine's Heir, Remus no longer needed to worry about what others thought of him. That knowledge, more than anything else, made Sirius long to wipe the worry from that all too solemn gaze.

"That's great!" he said with a smile, pleased when Remus relaxed and smiled back at him.

"There'll be a representative from the Department of Bloodline Inheritance," Remus' voice was low, the words tumbling out as if he couldn't wait to say them, "and Albus has agreed to be witness."

"I won't miss this for the world," Sirius assured him. He sealed his promise with a kiss that left no room for doubt.

- o -

After dinner that night, Albus, Sirius and Remus used a portkey to travel to Volpine's home in High Hill. A fat crescent moon hung in the sky, lighting their surroundings and the faint outline of distant manors.

They were greeted by a house elf and brought to a drawing room where they found Merik Volpine and Aventine in the middle of a light conversation with a nervous looking wizard dressed in Ministry issued robes. The visitors' appearance brought an end to the conversation as well as much relief to the Ministry Official. He stood up with the others, eager to get started on the proceedings.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Thank you for coming," Volpine greeted his guests with a wide smile.

"Good evening, Lord Volpine. We are honoured to be here," Albus replied politely.

"Merik will do." Volpine's handshakes were firm. He made a point of clasping Remus' hand in both of his, his eyes radiating confidence in the wizard he had chosen as his heir.

"This is indeed a momentous occasion and one that I wanted my good friend to share in," he added, nodding towards Aventine to explain the vampire lord's presence.

"It's good to see you again, Lord Aventine," Albus declared with a smile. He proffered his hand without hesitation and Aventine took it with a gracious nod of acknowledgement and a quiet word of greeting. Sirius and Remus followed suit, neither of them showing any sign of the trepidation emanating almost palpably from the Ministry Official.

The latter then introduced himself as Johnson, Head of the Department of Bloodline Inheritance. It wasn't the first time he had had to entertain Dark Creatures in the course of his work, but they had always taken place in the safety of the Ministry itself. The elegant invitation he had received yesterday was complete with expensive parchment and letterhead. Harried and distracted by other concerns, Johnson had already scribbled his acceptance and sent it off by owl before realising that he should have insisted that the swearing in ceremony took place in his office and during normal working hours.

Johnson apologised to Sirius and Remus for not being at the Ministry when they visited his department last week. Anxious to fulfil his task and escape the amused smirks of both Volpine and Aventine, he was barely able to contain his impatience as Volpine bade his guests be seated and offered refreshments. The next few minutes were spent in more casual talk. The recent Stonehenge incident was still a topic of much interest, but the presence of Johnson was enough to ensure that the conversation remained on general topics.

At length, Volpine rose and went to retrieve a handsome wooden box from the main glass display cabinet in the room. Cradling it in both hands, he strode to a side door and turned around. His expression was still stoic and serious except for the almost imperceptible mysterious shine under his long lashes, conveying an invitation to follow him.

"There is a reason why this ceremony takes place at night," he said, his eyes darting to Aventine in a brief glance of shared knowledge. "And why it would be better to have it out of doors. The setting is already prepared and all that is required are the participants. Gentlemen, if you would?"

With that cryptic message, Volpine led his expectant guests out the door and onto a cobbled path that skirted the length of the manor all the way to a secluded back garden, bracketed by a thick grove of trees marking its perimeter. Volpine walked with slow deliberation, keeping his gaze in front of him. He could almost taste the puzzlement arising from the others with the exception of Aventine.

No matter, they would find out soon enough.

In the middle of the grass and just a dozen feet away from the trees, the glow of the moon revealed a long table draped in red velvet, with a pair of heavy brass candelabras set at either end. Setting the box down on the table, Volpine waited until everyone had gathered around before flicking his wand at the candles. They burst into instant flame, giving off a fragrance of musk and spice that was not unpleasant. Volpine glanced around, a satisfied smile on his lips as he saw comprehension dawn in his guests' eyes at last.

They gathered around the table, taking in the sight of the forest nearby. No birds were chirping, but butterflies were adorning the dark blue sky, their glowing wings giving off their magical nature. Remus breathed in the air, feeling it all the way down to his toes. He could feel his eyes going a bright amber colour. The wolf inside him knew what was going to happen. The ceremony would bind him to the Volpine House, not just as its Heir, but as the symbol it has stood for, for centuries – the werewolf, a nocturnal creature of inhuman strength and speed. Here, so close to the wolf's natural habitat, Remus felt magic at its strongest.

Johnson had looked increasingly exasperated and nervous, but he regained some of his equilibrium once he set eyes on the table, taking in the familiar setting as an anchor, even if the darkness surrounding them made him keep some of the wariness he had felt since arriving at the Manor. Without delay, he pulled out the necessary documents from his bag and spread them on the table. When he glanced around at everyone, Volpine nodded for him to proceed.

Taking a deep breath, Johnson took on the influx of magic, feeling it like a breeze that flowed very close to Lord Volpine and Mister Lupin, both their eyes holding a very characteristic golden shimmer. With a quiet sigh, Johnson outlined the procedure to everyone present. Despite the officious tone of the invitation, the swearing in ceremony was actually a simple one. Remus was required to place his right hand on the Volpine family crest as he read out a standard oath from a book Johnson had brought with him. The spoken words would be a binding oath that would automatically appear on an official document that Remus, Volpine and Albus as witness, would then sign.

The final step to the swearing in was the branding of the Heir tattoo. Remus felt his heart start to beat faster. Standing under the light of the moon with his senses full of the smells and the sounds of the night, the ritual he was about to undergo took on a new significance. Knowing that he would soon bear a mark on his back meant that he belonged somewhere. It meant that he was more than just Remus Lupin, more than just an ex-werewolf, more than just Sirius Black's mate. The weight of the situation finally sank in, the full meaning of his place in this world mixing itself with the sounds, smells and textures that caressed his skin.

Remus knew the branding of the Volpine family crest upon his skin would bring pain. It was something he had gotten used to throughout the years; whether it was the mental anguish of believing he would never be free of his curse or the physical agony of his monthly transformations. He had never liked it, but he had accepted it as a part of his life.

Volpine stood behind the table and motioned for Remus to join him. He opened the box, withdrawing from it a parcel wrapped in a length of red velvet which he pulled off to reveal the Volpine Family Crest. It was a plaque of gold and polished wood, depicting the same white fox on a red background as on the letterhead of his invitations.

With a grave nod, Volpine placed the plaque in the palm of his hand and held it out. Remus placed his left hand on top of the plaque and held his right hand up, palm out.

Remus wasn't new to oaths. He had made many in his life, whether they were a promise to his parents to not hurt anyone each year: to take care of himself, to stay strong; or a promise to Dumbledore to hold utmost secrecy about his condition. Many were whispered to himself, in the secrecy of his battered mind and broken body, in the throes of pain and despair, the only threads in which his life had hung many times.

In the hush that followed, Johnson picked up a large book from the table, the words 'The Book of Oaths' still discernible on the dark brown, slightly cracked leather. He thumbed through it, muttering to himself until he came to the page he wanted. A quick spell had the opened book hovering in the air beside Remus together with a floating light, the words magically enlarged for easier reading. Another spell had a quill poised over a blank parchment with the letterhead of the Department of Bloodline Inheritance across the top.

Aware of the eyes upon him, the slight breeze in the air and the soft light of the moon, Remus took a deep breath and started reading the oath out loud, conscious of the quill moving across the blank parchment, writing down each word he uttered.

"With my hand upon the Volpine Family Crest, I, Remus John Lupin, do hereby promise my allegiance, my loyalty and my efforts to the House of Volpine. I pledge to undertake the responsibilities entrusted upon me and to use the title and wealth I am bestowed for this purpose. With my life and my magic I shall protect the Name, the House and the Honour of the name Volpine, and for all it stands."

Without conscious thought, Remus' magic responded to his pledge and swelled inside him, attuned to his unspoken longing. It surrounded each word, making them come alive, enclosing each syllable in a tiny casing of magic, apparent to all in how the words shimmered on the document with a golden finish before melting onto the parchment. Even when Remus came to the end of his oath, the echo of the resonant words seemed to linger in the air for a moment, the entire document acquiring a brief glow that slowly faded. A soft wind blew towards him from the trees, ruffling his hair and raising goose bumps upon his skin.

Johnson waited for a moment before waving his wand, Vanishing the light and causing the book to close itself and rest on the table, his practiced motions causing the others to blink as if awakening from a light stupor. Johnson then plucked the quill from the air and presented it to Remus to sign the document. After Volpine and Albus added their signatures, Johnson made a few copies, passing one to Remus, one to Volpine and storing the rest in his bag for filing back at the Ministry.

"Congratulations, Mr. Lupin," he said with a smile. "If you would remove your robe and shirt, sir, we will now proceed to the final step of the swearing in ceremony - the branding of the Heir tattoo."

Remus darted a glance at Sirius, taking in his encouraging smile as his hands went to his robe fastenings. Then he hesitated and gave Volpine a deprecating look. The werewolf returned his look with a calm air.

"Scars are something you and I have in common, young man," he said. Then as Remus still hesitated, Volpine gave a sudden, wolfish grin.

"Or do you wish for me to disrobe as well?" he asked.

Remus knew it was only a rhetorical question, but the frank ease with which Volpine admitted to an inevitable outcome of his heritage, with neither pride nor shame, did more than ease the shyness inside him. It left Remus with an almost primitive urge to equal that courage. He shook his head and stood a little straighter.

"No, sir. I'll take your word for it," he replied. Taking a deep breath, he removed his robe and shirt, choosing to stand facing his audience with his head lifted and his shoulders back, looking straight into Sirius' bright blue eyes that were gleaming with pride.

"I love you," Sirius mouthed silently.

Remus nodded, his throat tight. He braced himself when his keen ears caught the slight swish of Volpine's wand as it cast a Transfer Spell. The process of branding the designated Heir Tattoo was a painful one that lasted a whole of three minutes. Still, it was nothing compared to the mind rending pain of transformation Remus had endured for so many years. This, in particular, was a pain he was willing to endure.

He kept his gaze and his focus on the blue eyes gazing into his own, the surging emotions in them keeping him safe and grounded. It mattered to Remus to have Sirius look at him like this, like he was proud of him. Remus was finally where he wanted to be - cured from his dreaded curse, secure in the love of his life and given a new role to live up to.

The pain suddenly increased in intensity, forcing an involuntary gasp from him as a strong pulse of unfamiliar magic pushed into him, merging with his magical core. Under the light of the moon, Volpine's almost feral magic took on a special significance as it linked Remus to the older werewolf, an acknowledgement of the one thing they had in common.

Remus started to pant. He could feel Moony quivering inside him, reacting to the older wolf's magic and making him want to throw his head back and howl at the moon. He resisted the temptation, clenching his teeth hard until he almost tasted blood. The final surge of magic that went into him almost had him crying out, but again, he resisted. Then it was over, as suddenly as it had begun.

"The procedure is complete. Well done, Remus," Volpine's voice showed his approval and satisfaction.

Remus' shoulder blade felt like it was on fire. He took a deep breath, ignoring the trembling in his limbs for the strength of the wolf inside him would keep him steady on his legs. He wanted to see his back... but that would have to wait. Instead, he turned around slowly to present his tattoo to his audience, allowing the flickering light of the candles to show the new crest and smiling a bit at the applause that followed.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the approving smiles and Sirius' quick wink. Despite the fierce sting on his back, Remus grinned at him before turning back to Volpine. He held out his hand and Volpine shook it with a firm grip.

"I bid you welcome to my family, Remus John Lupin."

"Thank you, sir. I will do my best," Remus replied, his amber eyes bright.

"Merik, young man. I heard your pledge and I am satisfied. And now, if you will put on your clothes, we will have tea."

Merik extended the invitation to the queasy looking Johnson who, unsurprisingly, turned down the offer of tea and left the manor with alacrity.

Sirius helped Remus into his shirt and robe, the softness of the cloth now turned abrading. There were numerous spells one could use to speed up the healing or at least numb the sting, but the subject was not brought up. Everyone present understood that this was not an injury, but a mark meant to be worn with pride.

Remus accepted the congratulations from the others, but he was barely able to tear his gaze from Sirius, looking at him through Sirius' quiet ministrations to dress him. With the crest of Volpine freshly branded onto his back, Remus felt a clarity of thought that he had never felt before. By accepting his new role as the werewolf's Heir, he was also accepting who he was - his past and his present, both man and wolf that would forever be a part of him. He was both Remus and Moony and the one thing they agreed on was the man they both loved.

Sirius Orion Black.

Who was now gazing at him with blue eyes full of love and pride. Remus kept staring at him with amber coloured orbs, deep and compelling, his breath still coming quickly past his lips. Never before was he more conscious of Moony inside him as a tidal wave of emotion rose in his heart, made up of equal parts love, want and lust. All of them for this man standing before him. They were equally lost in each other's gazes, both quite unaware of the amused looks Albus exchanged with the two Dark Creatures as the seconds dragged on.

"Tea sounds excellent, Merik," Albus agreed at last and added with a chuckle, "I'm sure Remus and Sirius will be thirsty enough to join us after a few minutes?"

Neither Remus nor Sirius seemed to pay any mind to them. Then Sirius smiled, the longing inside Remus swelling to almost unbearable heights at the sight of it. He wanted nothing more right now than to kiss Sirius Black and lay claim to him under the moonlight.

Remus smiled back then, his abnormally pointy canines glinting in the darkness. He grabbed Sirius' sleeve, trailing thin fingers down his arm and then taking his hand in a strong grip. Keeping his gaze on Sirius, Remus said, "If you will excuse us, Merik..."

The werewolf nodded, his keen sense of smell taking on the possessive stir Remus had over Sirius. He acknowledged the impatient wolf inside his young heir, strolling down the path and going back inside the Manor with Dumbledore and Aventine right behind him.

- o -

The wind picked up a bit, bringing with it the clean scent of rain. Remus had been aware of this ever since they stepped outside, but even now the knowledge was muted. A distant, unimportant fact. Left with no one but his lover, he couldn't help trailing his hand up Sirius' arm once more, holding his neck with nimble fingers and squeezing a little, noting with satisfaction the little intake of breath he heard from full lips that begged to be ravished. Right at that moment, nothing could have stopped Remus from doing exactly that.

Closing the distance, his hand still firmly attached to Sirius' strong neck, he crushed his lips to the plump ones in front of him. Not having the patience he was so known for, his mouth opened, giving clever nips to Sirius' eager mouth and tongue.

The moment he felt Sirius grab his shoulders, he broke apart, taking several steps down the grassy path and pushing Sirius backwards, his hand still on that luscious, biteable neck. Sirius' back hit the tree behind him with a slight thud.

Remus was feeling remarkably playful, brushing his lips all over Sirius' face, peppering him with kisses. He couldn't help biting one of Sirius' cheeks, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark and get laughter in return.

Not to be defeated, Sirius grabbed Remus by the waist, pulling him snug against his own body, wanting to throw Remus to the ground and do unspeakable things to him.

"Not yet, love..." Remus enthused, reading his mind. He closed the distance once again to lick Sirius' lips, giving a broad lick and pushing his tongue between those moist lips for the merest of moments, touching Sirius' tongue with his own. He kissed his chin then, growling when he saw Sirius bite his own lip almost bashfully, as if noticing the powerful entity taking over Remus at that moment.

No, this was Remus. This was always meant to be Remus.

Remus felt alive right now with the forest and Sirius as company, with that clarity of mind he was still getting acquiesced with, that came along with the sore pink flesh surrounding his tattoo. It was as if the burning of the Transfer Spell had broken down any barriers he had had before, and things weren't as _true_ and _simple_ as they were now.

A light rain started to fall. As if that was his cue to move, Remus took Sirius' hand and turned towards the humid, cool darkness of the woods, feeling it call to him, inviting him to live a little more. With his enhanced eyesight, he saw the grass, the tall trees and the insects, all oddly welcoming to his presence. Their call was poignant, made up of past memories, all of them now untainted of despair and helplessness.

The rain became heavier and Remus ran. He ran like a kid playing tag, his dampening robes flapping against his sides, the night wind cutting into his flushed skin. He could see Sirius' surprised expression and he rejoiced in the mischievous glint flashing in those blue eyes. His shoes got wet with mud and his robes got ripped by wayward branches, but he couldn't care less. Then he laughed, and laughed even more when he heard Sirius' own deep voice explode in a whoop of joy right beside him. Remus thought there was no way he could love Sirius more in this moment of shared delight.

They ran like teenagers, just like they used to at Hogwarts; chasing adventures, breaking rules, getting away from problems, getting closer to find each other. They ran until they reached a clearing, where the moon shone right above them, half obscured by the rain.

Sirius tackled him from behind, making them roll a few feet and hit a tree, their robes wet and adorned with leaves, their faces slick with rainwater. With the sudden, inexplicable desire to dominate, Remus grabbed Sirius by the waist and flipped him over, rolling his hips hard against Sirius, who blinked up at him in surprise and pleasure.

Remus kissed him hard, their tongues in a rough, heady ritual of sensuality and unaltered happiness. They rocked their hips, making a horizontal tango of hard defined hips and rounded buttocks. To an outsider, it might look like desperation, but their playfulness was nurtured by both their animalistic natures, making them rough and eager.

"I... love you... so... so... much," Remus panted between kisses, each of his words punctuated by the wet sounds of their lips separating. Oblivious to the elements, he grabbed Sirius' hands, interlacing their fingers while rocking into that hard, grounding heat. It was like they really were much younger. Earnest and impatient, heading straight to experience exciting things without thinking twice. The difference was that they had never gone to such sexual endeavours when they were younger, because Sirius had a million girlfriends and Remus just wanted to be safe. The sudden remembrance of that time spiked Remus' possessiveness, reaching a peak when hearing his lover's voice.

"Remus... Remus..." It was like a prayer said in a deep, drunken slur.

Remus growled again, pulling his tongue out from Sirius' mouth and opening his own to devour Sirius' bruised lips, sucking at his tongue and rolling it inside his mouth.

"I want you... for myself... for eternity," he stated, staring down into Sirius' blue eyes, looking like azure pools shining because of the moonlight right above him.

Sirius lifted his hips in answer, his feet digging into the ground.

"I need you... you are the air that I breathe, you are the energy that keeps me going..."

"Remus..."

"I cannot imagine my life without you."

"Me neither."

They kissed again, with infinite tenderness now, their lips a hot burning union contrasting with the wet seeping into their bodies. Remus felt the cutting cold numbing the pain in his shoulder, easing the sting there.

The sudden downpour was starting to ease, but neither of them noticed. There was nothing but their warm bodies and the wet, clinging embrace of their clothes. They caressed each other despite their sodden states, touching dripping hair, soaked shoulders and grabbing wet clothed buttocks with equally wet hands. They drank of each other until they lay on the ground side by side on their backs, with just their hands touching, their eyes reflecting the crescent moon, which, ironically enough appeared to be smiling at them. A huge, white, smug, toothy smile that Sirius copied.

Remus realised, in the tumult of his excited mind, how Sirius made him feel so strongly that he, more often than he cared to count, felt himself navigating towards torrid depths that left him always breathless.

Sirius always made him want... something else. Something that even when he was finally in a loving relationship with this gorgeous man beside him, had avoided - this latent, nerve-wrecking desire inside his heart.

Having this new title made Remus feel stronger, made him realise that his condition would not hinder his capability to do great things. It made him see that every prejudice thrown at his face was just that, prejudice. But it was not his new status that gave him this strength, he realised. It was not the sting on his shoulder that made him see things as they were. Ever since Remus knew he was to be Volpine's heir, he had always thought that the new social status would him give what he needed, that he would now be worthy to marry Sirius. But it was not like that at all. He had misunderstood things; he had unconsciously given Sirius less credit as a person.

Right this moment, with Sirius lying so close to him, sporting that joyful grin on his face, Remus saw that Sirius' unwavering opinion of him was what made this fear dissipate like it had never existed.

Sirius, even right in the middle of that painful Transfer Spell, had looked at him with the same love he had always had for Remus. There was pride of course, satisfaction, and happiness because it made Remus happy, but the love was the same, as blinding and heart wrenching as it had always been. With that, Remus realised Sirius had always had high regard for him, title or not. He didn't have to have any status, he didn't have to have luxuries, or votes, or leverage.

Sirius was fine with him staying simply Remus, but he was still happy to see him break free of all those chains of hatred.

It was only that.

Remus didn't need anything else.

Sitting up, he got to his feet, taking Sirius' hands in his own and pulling him up. There was a sharp yearning inside him, compelling him to embrace the man in front of him, passing his hands down the expanse of Sirius' broad shoulders. Remus breathed in his scent, sharpened by the blessing of the rain, his golden eyes taking in every bit of wet hair and skin he could catch.

"Sirius..."

"Yes, love?" Sirius whispered, his hands attached to Remus' body, most likely not getting enough of him in turn.

"I'm not a rich person. I don't have anything, but a new future. I thought I was going to change after this, but me being an heir didn't change me. It was you."

Sirius stayed silent, waiting and patient.

"You make me strong. You make me feel worthy." Remus kept trailing his hands down Sirius' body. Separating himself, he took Sirius' hands in his again, rubbing his thumbs along his lover's hands and wrists, aware of the feeling, basking in it.

"This is me... and you still love me." He pointed at himself then, with his wet sandy hair plastered to his face, his soft, pink scars and torn clothes clinging to his body, all contrasting with his glowing amber eyes, enhanced because the moon was above them, highlighting everything he was and everything he was ever going to be.

Taking a deep breath, Remus knelt before Sirius, looking up at him in reverence and infinite love.

"I don't have anything on me, but my clothes. I am nothing, but a simple man who has found true love. I have nothing, but a single, humble request."

Sirius looked straight down at him. His blue eyes were bright and focused, his whole face expectant and his whole body vibrating with emotion.

"Sirius Orion Black. Will you marry me?"

- Chapter End -


	20. Chap 97: An Awareness Ever Growing

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone, thank you once again for your wonderful, wonderful reviews! It's been more than a month since the last update, hasn't it? Stubborn muse, not even the lure of Snarry worked this time *sighs and then brightens up* Will just have to put more in then! :D

Enjoy this chapter and as always, Vine and I both look forward to your comments.

**Appreciation:** My grateful thanks to **Vine Verrine**, my wonderful beta and co-author who had to rescue me several times throughout this chapter. If it weren't for her, everything would be run-of-the-mill. Even the Snarry :)

- Chapter Start -

Three days of private lessons left Harry with the opinion that they were far more draining than his regular classes. His professors made the most of the few hours a week they had with him, hammering his brain with new concepts and facts, leaving him mentally exhausted at the end of the day. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall were more into it than the others, wanting to finish off the sixth year coursework and go onto advanced material. Both of them admitted to Harry that they were impressed by his accomplishments in the Winterlands after Christmas.

If it weren't for the two free days he got in return and the knowledge that he needed those days, Harry might have been tempted to revert to his regular classes. As it was, he got through his lessons and was now yawning for the fifth time in the same hour, rubbing his eyes when the Parseltongue text in front of him blurred.

The quiet of the library was a welcome contrast to the loud chatter of the Great Hall during dinner earlier. Harry was close to dozing off despite Ron and Hermione sitting opposite him and bickering about the merits of doing homework on a Friday night.

A sharp nudge on his leg made Harry's head snap up, eyes blinking open.

"Here's Madame Pince now. We'd better go," Hermione whispered, looking over his shoulder. "It's almost curfew anyway."

Harry glanced behind him and saw the librarian approaching their table with a determined gleam in her eyes. Without a word, the trio got up and began gathering up their things.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Ron asked, shoving parchment and books into his schoolbag.

"Yup. Sleeping in," Harry replied. He looked tired enough that Ron grimaced at him in sympathy.

"Don't envy you there, mate. Three straight days of intensive lessons," he said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, at least you have four days of rest now," Hermione added with a smile as they walked out of the library.

Harry just smiled back at them both, too drained to reply to either comment. At the end of the corridor, he bid them goodnight and turned towards the staircase leading down to the dungeons, waving a hand when Ron called after him to meet them at lunch tomorrow.

Tucking his hands in his trouser pockets, Harry made his way down the familiar staircases and torch lit corridors. It had been an eventful week all around. With the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds trying to recover from the damage inflicted by Voldemort, everything had been a dizzying cluster of worldwide conferences, restoration politics and emergency draws from the International Monetary Fund, which Harry was quite proud to know about.

He had tried to keep up with everything, listening to the Wizarding wireless and reading the newspapers in between his lessons. Even though the casualties continued to make the front pages, he was glad that, amidst the sadness and the despair and the destruction, there were strong people fighting to put the world to rights. It made him feel as if he wasn't as alone as he had always thought.

Ron and Hermione's continuing support helped too. Despite the fatigue enveloping him, Harry managed another wan smile. He had a four day break now and next week's lessons would include Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Learning advanced defensive spells under the tutelage of Dumbledore should prove interesting. As for Potions, Harry couldn't help wondering if Severus would retain his strict teaching persona with only the two of them, or if he would stay close to his bond mate's side and play a more... _hands on_ role.

Smiling even more at the mental images arising from that, it was a few seconds before Harry realised he had reached the portrait door. He spoke the password and went inside. To his disappointment, the rooms were empty. Harry threw himself on the couch, frowning at Severus' empty chair. Then he sighed and dug out Slytherin's fourth Book of Light and his notebook from his schoolbag.

After struggling through the first three volumes, Harry had finally worked out a method to his translation. He would first read the new chapter he was going to work on, to get acquainted with the information in it. He found it easier to differentiate between English and Parseltongue when he knew the general context of the chapter. He would then leave the book for a bit before writing a small summary to describe the content, making sure he was writing it in English. This made the translation process go faster than before, something he was thankful for, because he was hoping he could start on translating Ventus' notes next week.

Since there were only a couple of chapters left for Book Four, Harry flipped open his notebook and continued where he had left off, a burst of determination overcoming his tired state for now. A few more hours' work and he would be able to surprise Severus with something new to read this weekend. Not that he wanted the man to do just that.

Once again, Harry found his thoughts wandering over to his bond mate and his behaviour this week. If he had been busy with his lessons, then Severus had been... well, distracted. It wasn't that he ignored Harry or anything. Every evening, Severus would greet him without fail and spend time in front of the fireplace with him.

But... that was all he did.

It was exasperating. Harry sighed and stared at the fireplace, yesterday's memory springing to mind.

_He stumbled back to their quarters, relieved to be done with his Transfiguration lesson what with his brain feeling as if it was starting to leak information out of his ears. Mind swirling in exhaustion, he whispered the password and stepped into their quarters to see Severus coming out from his office, the same weary look in his dark eyes that he himself felt._

_Harry couldn't help but swallow when the man neared him, the sound of his steps a contrast in the otherwise silent room. He felt his ears heat the moment Severus closed the distance between them, grasping his chin with warm fingers and lifting it. That pale, tired face loomed over Harry, coming down to give him a kiss on the cheek, the smacking sound of his lips sending a sizzle of something down Harry's toes._

_That moment, which made Harry feel as if the swirling sensation inside his head was not just exhaustion, finished as soon as it started. Blinking into the empty space, he realised that Severus was no longer in front of him, but seated in front of the fire with a sizable pile of scrolls right beside him, strewn over the other side of the loveseat._

_Harry looked at the occupied space with a pout, not even appreciating the irony of a man as tidy as Severus having that dreadful looking pile all over the seat. It looked as if he had put the dunderheads he had for students' homework there_– look at yourself now, Harry, talking like him – _to prevent his bond mate from sitting there and doing... things with him._

_Harry looked at Severus one more time, pressing his lips together. Then, determined to use his time to do something productive, he took out his translation notes out and immersed himself in his task._

_After a while, he looked up and rolled his head from side to side, easing the ache in his neck. His green eyes caught sight of Severus' stiff posture, the man still busy grading papers. Severus had his elbows resting on his thighs; his body leaning over the small coffee table with just a few more scrolls lying on it. His long hair had swung forward, half hiding his face from view._

_Much to Harry's embarrassment, those locks were messy enough to make him want to do things to that long __dishevelled __body. The culprit was Severus' free hand, which chose that moment to again rake long fingers through those raven strands in exasperation and, if Harry guessed right, a little bit of anger._

_"Are you okay, Severus?"_

_Dark eyes flicked upwards, thin lips pursing in irritation._

_"I'm fine, Harry, just considering whether to write something particularly insulting to Mr. Digglebug for his lack of brain matter, or just let my comments burn themselves into my brain forever."_

_Harry gave a sympathetic smile._

_"You've never been anything but genuine and frank."_

_The annoyed line of those lips relaxed into a small smile. Coupled with that dishevelled mane, warm eyes and wiry forearms, it was enough to make Harry stop smiling and choke a little._

_"Good point, Harry."_

_Severus didn't stop smirking, looking back down at the parchment and scribbling some more._

_Harry uttered a silent groan and, choosing sanity over productivity at that moment, decided to go get ready to sleep. He closed the door to their bedroom and went to shower and brush his teeth with a tired mind that lingered too much on long black hair, pale skin and the contrast both could have made against his skin..._

Blushing a bit, Harry shifted on the couch. His thoughts kept coming back to Severus and his lack of affection this week, those delightful kisses on his cheek notwithstanding. He supposed it couldn't be helped given Severus' distant behaviour and the fact that he wasn't here right now.

If in the past, _certain_ thoughts of Severus were enough to embarrass Harry to the point of making him clumsy and disoriented, now, he couldn't stop thinking about the man... and the things they could be doing inside the bedroom, or here on the couch, or any other place for that matter. He didn't know what things exactly, or perhaps he wasn't ready to know. Ah, the whole romance thing was just too confusing.

Like everything concerning Severus, it was one thing to think naughty thoughts about him, it was quite another to actually be with him. Harry sometimes entertained himself by constructing scenarios where he would act aloof and cool and smooth, as if he were some sort of sex god having Severus all to himself, but the moment the man appeared in front of him, everything would go crashing down so hard that Harry ended up blushing and stuttering like a maiden in love.

With an exasperated shake of his head, he turned back to his notebook.

- o -

Severus had spent the last few hours in his potions labs after dinner, going through the store cupboards and taking note of the ingredients that needed to be topped up. Half of them were rarely used in lessons so he decided to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow to purchase them in person, wanting to get the freshest quality possible.

It was past curfew now, the torch lit corridors in the dungeons deserted as Severus strode swiftly down them, a list of ingredients in his hand and a headache growing behind his eyes. Reverting to his old habit of going to bed late and waking up early had left him testy, with a shorter temper than usual.

His lips twisted at the thought. He knew the exact reason why that was.

While waiting for Slytherin's books to be translated, Albus had sought his opinion on the events going on outside of Hogwarts. Severus had spent a good chunk of his free time in the Headmaster's office, going through the foreign and local newspapers. He was pleased to note that there were far fewer articles concerning his bond mate this week, news of rescue and damage control for once taking precedence over trivial gossip. Harry should be pleased about that as well; Severus had noticed him reading the newspapers during breakfast every morning.

The downside to this was that Severus only found time to grade essays and prepare for the next day's lessons after dinner, preventing him from joining Harry on the couch. He was aware that Harry had noticed this and was both amused and pleased to find him sulking over it. Too bad the boy wasn't annoyed enough to pursue the matter, choosing to focus on his translation instead.

Severus entered his quarters and spotted Harry at once, asleep before the fire and leaning against the back of the couch, with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. Severus drew nearer, drawn by the temptation of those parted lips, his nagging headache already forgotten.

With a tender light in his dark eyes, he bent over the back of the couch, arms braced on either side of Harry's shoulders. He lingered right above him, watching him for a few seconds and appreciating the angular lines of his face.

Puckering his lips a little, Severus closed the distance between them, the tips of their noses touching before he tilted his face to the side, nibbling the plump lips enough to make the younger man sigh.

Slowly waking up, Harry's eyes fluttered open and then widened. He blushed but didn't do anything to stop Severus who smirked at him, lips still pressed against Harry's. Closing their eyes, they deepened the kiss, Harry tilting his head to accommodate Severus, his hands grazing the black fabric of the sleeves that fell over his chest.

The loud knock on the portrait door surprised them both. Shocked, Harry jerked upwards, intending to sit up. He knocked their faces together instead.

"Ah! Severus - sorry!" Harry's face felt so hot he feared he might be purple. His forehead and nose stung too.

Severus rubbed his own nose and glared at him.

"I'll see who that is," he growled. It had better not be something requiring Harry's attention or mediation, he thought as he strode to the door and wrenched it open, a retort already on his lips.

Sirius and Remus stood there. Despite the late hour, both men were dressed in formal robes.

"What?" Severus snapped.

"Good evening, Severus. Uh, we're sorry for interrupting," Remus greeted politely, coughing and blinking a little. It looked like he was ready to say something important when his thought was cut off by something else.

Sirius too, was staring at Severus, but with a stern expression that the latter read in the blink of an eye.

"Is Harry already sleeping?" Remus asked.

"I don't think we need an answer to that," was Sirius' dry comment before Severus could think of a reply. To his surprise, Sirius didn't seem as angry as he would expect him to be.

"Come in," he grunted, letting them pass and not even doing anything when Sirius' arm _accidentally_ pushed him out of the way.

Turning around, Severus saw Harry standing up and smiling very brightly, the tip of his nose red and his lips showing an incriminating swelling to them.

Severus had the urge to hit himself in the forehead.

Again.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry exclaimed, hugging each man in turn. "Is something wrong?"

Sirius shook his head, a small smile on his lips instead of the remonstration Severus was expecting. Maybe the man was growing up at last.

"Nothing's wrong, kiddo," Sirius replied. "I know it's late, but we have something important to tell you."

Harry blinked, narrowing his eyes in a way that conveyed he was speculating.

In a few moments, Sirius and Remus were settled on the couch while Harry sat in his chair. Severus remained standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Keep it short," he told his guests. "Harry needs his sleep."

He turned around, intending to wait inside his office when both Sirius and Remus spoke, their words almost – but not quite - overlapping each other's.

"Yeah, I bet."

"Wait. We'd like you to know as well."

Severus spun around, taking sharp notice of the solemn expressions on both the men's faces. Sirius looked as if he hadn't said anything at all. Severus was just thinking that he had imagined that sarcastic remark when Harry looked up at him, blushing.

So he hadn't imagined it.

Severus could have gone over to sit in his own chair, but he chose to perch on the arm rest of Harry's chair instead, telling himself it was just to make it easier for the Marauders to address the two of them.

Sirius didn't comment further. He looked at Remus beside him and smiled, reading in those steady amber eyes the same joy that resided inside his chest like a fuzzy warm ball. Reaching for Remus' hand, he held it tightly in his.

With a calm breath, Sirius turned back. The news that he and Remus wanted to announce was only a couple of hours old, but they both wanted to share it with Harry. He was one of the reasons why Sirius had even considered proposing in the first place. By virtue of being Harry's bond mate, Severus was automatically included.

"Harry, Severus," Sirius began, his eyes flicking briefly to the Potions Master's face before returning to his godson's.

"We want you two to be first to know. Remus and I are getting married."

For the past two hours, Sirius had felt as if he had been cast with a levitation charm, floating on air with his feet not quite touching the ground. He hadn't heard half of the conversation back at Volpine Manor after he and Remus had returned from the woods with bright eyes, rumpled hair and robes wrinkled from drying charms.

But hearing his own voice speak those words out loud and taking in Harry's growing smile now made that magical moment in the woods real and tangible. It helped in bringing Sirius back to earth even though his head still felt like it was floating in the clouds somewhere.

"He proposed... and I accepted," he added, tightening his grip on Remus' hand. He felt the returning squeeze and felt for the hundredth time in the last two hours just how lucky a man he was.

Turning back to Remus, Sirius saw those warm eyes on him still. He was seized with an urge to see Remus smile. He wanted to marry the man right here. Right now.

- o -

Abraxas Malfoy moved with grace. It was mocking, the flow of his movements. The epitome of superiority and smugness mixed with a grand show of boredom and droll amusement. It was a complicated mix, but one he was able to pull off impeccably. He would quirk his lips when people talked; blink slowly and look calm when addressed. His robes would flair out with the merest of breezes, and he would look into people's eyes with frosty blue orbs until they looked away.

Lucius, as a child, worshipped that. He wished nothing more in life but to be like his father. Manipulative, powerful, compelling. There was nothing that could ever be as superior as that. Lucius imitated Abraxas, became as similar as he could to his mysterious, ethereal father.

Then, one morning, when Lucius was a young adult, Abraxas entered the library he was ensconced within, strolling down the long, dim hall full with books and sitting down at a plush brown leather armchair that exhaled softly when it accepted his weight.

At that time, Lucius was just back from a wild party at the Zabinis', and the quiet thrum of carnal activities still had his ears ringing. That stopped the moment his father entered the library, with that quietness that felt like danger; of a stealthy predator looking for its next meal.

His father said to him "Lucius," and Lucius wouldn't need more to know the order within that single word. He went to stand in front of his father, feeling small despite looking down at his father. Abraxas blinked and Lucius required no more to that, so he knelt, expecting another lesson in life.

Abraxas' face glowed with the early morning sunlight just entering through the window, giving him an almost warm, cosy air. Lucius knew better than to underestimate that.

"Imitation is useful, but it lacks substance when overused. Search your own identity, because it will be the only thing that you can rely on. Never let yourself be victim of your baser emotions, or you will be nothing but a beast. Look for your own pleasure, my son, but be careful, for if you play with fire, you could like it too much. Control or be controlled. Know when you lose, for it will help your next victory."

Abraxas spoke slowly, with that leisure and cadence that bled knowledge. Then he bent down to put his cold lips upon Lucius' forehead, running his hand down his son's blond tresses.

The next day, Abraxas was dead.

Lucius mourned, but he only cried once: the day of his father's funeral, and only when he was in the privacy of his room. His tears slid down his cheeks while his expression remained the same but for the sadness in his eyes. He cried for a brief moment, for the unadulterated feeling of selfishness he allowed himself to feel. That selfish moment where the only thing he wanted was to have his father back, to have him teach him to be the most powerful, to guide him through the path that would lead to glory.

It was ironic that only after Abraxas was dead could Lucius finally take his advice for what it was. He strove for greater heights then. He strove to find his own identity, to find his own place, to get stronger, to surpass his father, to be even better than he was.

Where Abraxas was light and ethereal, Lucius was solid, but unreachable. Where his father was ruthless and cold, he was seductive and ardent. He perfected the formula.

That cracked, for the briefest of moments, the day of his meeting with Lord Aventine. His perfect control attaining visible fissures under the heavy weight of vampire magic, and the sheer amount of power that vampire exuded had left Lucius feeling rather worse for wear. The fact that such a creature could make such an impact left him upset.

- o -

Lucius smoothed a hand over the lapel of his formal robes. In contrast to how he had informed Narcissa of Aventine's visit two days ago, his lips were no longer a thin line of anger, his eyebrows no longer drawn together in a frown of disapproval. His features were once again, the neutral mask he had worn for years.

He was prepared.

As the clock struck four, a deep and resonant knock was heard from the entrance of his house. Per specific rules, no house-elves answered the door this time. No, Lucius would do this himself. Standing up, and knowing that despite being in the armchair his robes were straight and flawless, he walked towards the front door with the clicking of his boots the only sound within the house.

Lucius still harboured the raw rasp of anger towards the visitor, but he was not one to dwell on emotions without doing anything in retaliation. He would make sure of that.

Opening the door, he looked straight into the flashing red eyes. They were the same height, he noted. He would have preferred superiority in that, just like in everything else.

"Good afternoon, Lord Aventine."

"Good afternoon, Lord Malfoy."

Aventine stayed outside, looking cold, but polite.

Lucius stepped back, a playful breeze entering through the door making his emerald robes flair out. Stunning.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Please, enter."

Then Aventine stepped inside, passing through the wards at the door without incident, his burgundy robes like a splash of paint against the cream coloured walls.

Lucius spun around and walked towards the salon, not looking back to see if Aventine was following him. It was strange behaviour; leaving your back defenceless in the presence of a vampire was stupidity itself.

But Lucius was not a stupid man. This was the perfect moment to start on the subtle power play, and he would not let himself be as foolish and malleable as he had been that horrid night.

Offering a seat to the vampire and taking one himself, a tea set appeared right between them. With discreet amusement, Lucius took in the full look of the single tiny cup lying there. Pouring out the tea with his own hands, he leaned back and took a good look of the creature in front of him.

"You are here early."

"I would not keep my champion waiting," Aventine replied, his eyes watchful, his voice as soft and unusually deep as it always was.

Lucius grinned a little. He would not lose this.

"I would offer you something, but I've done my research," he said next. Aventine cocked his head to the side and crossed one long leg over the other. Then he smiled, revealing his fangs.

Lucius could almost feel the smile. This time, he allowed himself to feel its power, yet remained aloof from it.

Let the game begin.

- o -

It was close to five when Charlie and Draco took a portkey to Malfoy Manor. They arrived outside the impressive iron wrought gates with the late afternoon sun still warm on their shoulders.

They were earlier than expected, but Draco wanted to pick up some books and clothes from his room while Charlie hadn't seen his in-laws since his wedding in February, some two and a half months back. The chance to ruffle some starched and arrogant feathers was too much to pass up.

He watched in silence as Draco took a deep breath before pressing a palm against the gates, as if steeling himself for the possibility of the wards denying him access. Draco might not be certain of his welcome despite Narcissa's invitation, but Charlie held no such worries. Even if Lucius was still furious at their marriage, he hadn't disowned his son.

In silence, the two of them started up the long gravel path that cut through the perfectly manicured grass to the front door which Draco opened the same way.

"Where're your parents?" Charlie asked, glancing around the elegant hall they stood in. He was neither surprised nor intimidated by the grand surroundings.

"Around this time? My guess is in the Drawing Room," Draco answered over his shoulder as he led the way down the hall.

Charlie followed, still looking around and thinking it a bit odd that they hadn't come across a house elf yet. Surely Dobby whom Harry had set free a few years back wasn't the only house elf the Malfoys owned, not when the surroundings inside and outside the Manor were in such pristine conditions?

Charlie had a moment of amusement right there, picturing Narcissa casting cleaning spells at the floor and Lucius spelling the shrubs outside to prune themselves.

Draco slowed down as he approached the second door on the right. Again, Charlie saw him take a deep breath, the slender shoulders squaring beneath the green robes. He couldn't help wondering if Draco did this each time he came home or if it was because of his marriage.

With the Malfoy mask in place, Draco lifted a hand to knock on the door. He paused when another door up ahead was pulled open from within. A tall figure with dark hair backed out, closing the door with care as if he did not want to make a sound.

He turned around and Draco gasped, stoic calm giving way to shock. Taking an involuntary step backwards, he stepped on Charlie's foot, his wide eyed gaze fixed on flashing red eyes set in a handsome face with skin far paler than his own.

A vampire!

Draco's mouth opened and closed without making a sound. A Dark Creature was the last thing he expected to see in his family home, calmly closing the door to the salon as if he were a frequent visitor here.

Under the curious gaze of those red eyes, a few moments passed before Draco recognised Aventine from the pictures in the Prophet and remembered his father's role as Lord Aventine's champion. It appeared that Granger and Weasley were correct. Still, Draco never imagined the day he would see his father, the epitome of pureblood superiority and longtime advocate against Dark Creatures, bringing his work home as it were.

Then the vampire inclined his head, flashing an amused yet mocking smile that revealed his fangs.

"You must be Lord Malfoy's offspring," he remarked, his deep voice washing over Draco like a spell. "My name is Aventine."

Draco managed a nod. With a real effort, he pulled himself together, standing straight and tall.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, relieved to hear his voice steady. His relief increased when Charlie stepped up beside him, their shoulders touching. "Charlie Weasley, my bond mate."

"A pleasure, Lord Aventine," Charlie greeted with a friendly air that made Draco quite sure he would shake Aventine's hand had the vampire offered it to him. Draco hoped he wouldn't.

"The pleasure is mine," Aventine replied. He gestured towards the door he had just left. "I have just taken leave of Lord Malfoy and shall see myself out. Good evening, gentlemen."

He inclined his head again and glided past them, leaving behind a cold, crisp scent that tingled in the air. A few moments later, they heard the front door open and close.

Draco blinked and swung to Charlie, staring at him with eyes still wide.

"I can't believe my father just entertained a Dark Creature in his home!" he stated in disbelief.

Charlie shrugged. He was surprised, but not as shocked as Draco was.

"Wonders will never cease," he replied lightly. "Shall we let your father know we're here?"

His indulgent smile faded as Draco braced himself once more, his angelic features wiped clean of all expression. It was a stark contrast to the happy grins Charlie and his siblings wore whenever they returned home to the Burrow, assured of their parents' love and welcome.

- o -

Heavy eyelids fell over pale blue orbs. A deep breath was inhaled with deliberation and released just as slowly. Then the eyes opened and gazed upon an outstretched hand. It was steady. Not a single tremor betrayed the agitation he felt inside.

But the annoyance was very, very real. Throughout his one hour meeting with Aventine, Lucius had led. He had controlled the entire flow of their conversation, opening it with a recap of the ideas he had first put across in the private hall at the Ministry last week and then going over each one with solid suggestions on how and when he planned to see them through. He had kept his tone moderate and his diction slow and clear, a pleasant smile hovering on his lips.

He was the perfect host.

Aventine had followed his example, listening with a gracious and attentive air to his suggestions, clarifying one or two points, but agreeing to each one of them. He had kept his deep voice soft and there was also a pleasant smile on his lips.

He was the perfect guest, the appreciative patron.

The meeting drew to a close with Lucius proposing to send an owl to Aventine in a week's time to keep him updated on further progress. He also promised to find out from Potter the status of the translation of Ventus' notes.

With a gracious smile at Aventine's thanks, Lucius uncrossed his legs and stood up, aware of a slight easing of the tension he felt inside. He had taken a gamble in inviting a Dark Creature into his home, but it had paid off. This time, he had succeeded in holding himself aloof from the strong allure of vampire magic.

Lucius waited politely while Aventine got to his feet.

In the next moment, his world was tipped onto its side, catching him flat footed. In the blink of an eye, the subtle power play between them shifted.

Over the exquisite coffee table that stood between them, posing both as a barrier and a receptacle for the tray of tea, Aventine had extended his hand.

Lucius stared down at it, unconscious of the seconds ticking away as he stood unmoving. It was a masculine yet elegantly shaped hand, fine boned, the skin pale and translucent, the nails manicured.

The skin would be smooth to the touch, the feel of it like cold marble. Both were knowledge already imprinted in Lucius' mind, yet he stood rooted to the spot, unable to shift his gaze from that hand, unable to blink or move, unable to utter a refusal or an excuse.

With slow deliberation, that pale hand was retracted from his sight. Mirroring that same slowness as if the very air had thickened around him, Lucius raised his head and encountered those glowing red eyes, reading surprise and disappointment in their depths. Then he saw the red lips smile and move, forming words that he could hear.

"Forgive me, Lord Malfoy. I had thought that - but it seems I have once again, overstepped my boundaries."

It was a gracefully worded apology that should have been only too easy to reply to, but the awareness in those hypnotic eyes reminded Lucius of his mortifying moment of weakness that night. With a visible effort, he forced his mind to the present, choosing to brush away the vampire's apologies instead of issuing his own, all the while aware that it was too late.

His control, his perfect control had cracked open yet again, allowing Aventine a glimpse of the repulse and fascination he felt inside. Lucius knew that even if the vampire lord made no mention as he took his leave, saying he would see himself out.

Lucius swallowed hard, bringing his hand down to his side. Despite the warmth of the room, he felt a bead of cold sweat trickle down his cheek.

He was playing with fire. If he didn't control it, he would be the one controlled.

The knock at the door made him start. Biting back a curse, Lucius whipped out his handkerchief and whisked away the telltale moisture from his face. He took a deep breath and forced his tumultous emotions down, suppressing them deep inside where nobody would see. On the outside, he knew he looked as calm as always.

"Enter," he called out. When he saw who it was, he relaxed a tiny bit and allowed a faint smile to touch his lips.

"Draco, you're early," he drawled.

"Hello, Father." Draco did not smile back.

Lucius' smile morphed into a sneer when he took in the tall red haired man standing next to his son.

"Weasley," he stated in a cold voice.

"Lucius," the redhead returned with a cool nod.

Holding himself rigid, Lucius fixed his gaze at a spot above Weasley's head, allowing a long moment of silence to commence. The younger wizard didn't seem to notice the snub, looking around him with casual interest, both hands tucked into his trouser pockets and dark robes flung back over his broad shoulders.

A full minute ticked by without the amiable expression on the dragon tamer's face changing in the slightest. Lucius could tell that Draco was glancing between them, his features tense.

At a different time or under different circumstances, the uneasiness on his son's face might have aroused empathy, but not now. Lucius' earlier moment of weakness with Aventine had left him angry and unsettled. He was nursing a raw need to strike out at someone. It would have been his personal house elf had Draco had not arrived early and brought his bond mate with him.

The sneer twisting Lucius' expressive mouth deepened. Charlie Weasley. The impudent, _arrogant_ dragon tamer from that impoverished family of blood traitors whose only saving grace was their close connection to Harry Potter.

"Well," Lucius finally broke the silence. "Is there a reason for your early arrival, Weasley? Hoping for the grand tour, perhaps?"

Weasley's eyes moved back to his. He gave a polite smile that did not reach his eyes, as if Lucius was a disliked acquaintance he had been forced to entertain for the moment.

"I think I'll pass if you're the one giving it," he replied, his tone as polite and empty as his smile.

Lucius' eyes flashed with anger, not having expected that cunning turn of phrase. He flexed his fingers, barely able to keep from clenching them into a fist. Or drawing his wand.

"I wanted to get some books from my room," Draco spoke up at last.

Lucius glared at him. He couldn't remember a time when Draco had cut in like this.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" he snapped.

The brief sideways glance Draco sent Weasley, as if hoping for his intervention, made Lucius press his lips together. Pale eyes narrowed when the dragon tamer took Draco's hand in his, entwining their fingers together.

"Why don't we talk about that later?" Weasley suggested with an easy smile on his lips. "Narcissa invited us for dinner, didn't she?"

He left Lucius floundering for a reply and turned back to Draco.

"How about that grand tour then, dragon?" he asked with a quick smile. "Dinner should be good. I'd like to work up an appetite for that."

The dreaded nickname coupled with the simpering smile Draco gave his bond mate made Lucius want to hex them both.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

Draco looked over his shoulder, one hand already on the doorknob.

"Showing Charlie around, Father," he replied, his eyes wide and guileless. "We'll see you and Mother later."

Lucius longed to wipe the resultant smirk off of Weasley's face.

"Dinner is at eight o'clock. Sharp," he snapped. He only received two nods before the door closed firmly, leaving him staring at it.

He could still remember his father's words of wisdom, spoken to him as if only yesterday, each word as clear as a bell. How could Draco have forgotten Lucius' own advice, handed down to him in turn?

How could Draco have forgotten the humiliation he was put through not so long ago, tricked into wearing that Dragon's Gold around his neck like some animal?

It was... unthinkable!

- Chapter End -

**A/N:** **(25 June)** As one reviewer kindly pointed out, it's hard to keep track of the events that happened in TMS. Hence, I've come up with a time table of sorts. If the upcoming Notes feature for stories is what I hope it is, that's where I'll store it. In the meantime, here it is.

This time table includes the major events in JD's chapters, based on what she wrote. If you spot any inconsistencies, please let me know :)

**CALENDAR OF MAJOR EVENTS IN THE MARRIAGE STONE FANFIC (JD's chapters followed by Yen's)**

September  
>Week 1 - Harry and Severus are married on the 1st day of Harry's 6th year (Chap 1)<p>

Week 3 - Severus orders new clothes for Harry from Torsond (Chap 6)

Week 4 - Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade, use of the King's Voice spell (Chap 8)

October  
>Week 1 - Harry has dinner with the Snapes (Chap 16)<p>

Week 4 - Ron & Hermione visit Harry's new home for the first time (Chap 22)

December  
>Week 1 - Harry invites Severus to the Burrow for Christmas (Chap 22)<p>

January  
>Week 1 - Harry is kidnapped by the Winter Land men (Chap 27)<br>... ... ... - Lucius proposes marriage between Draco and Sirius (Chap 39)  
>... ... ... - Remus is put to sleep and hidden in the Chamber of Secrets (Chap 44)<br>... ... ... - Charlie tricks Draco into wearing Dragon gold (Chap 45)

February  
>Week 2 - Draco and Charlie are married on Valentine's Day (Chap 52)<p>

March  
>Week 3 - Remus is cured of lycantrophy and bonds with Sirius (Chap 54) - <em>using 2008 calendar for Easter<em>

April  
>Week 1 - Elder Demon disrupts National Quidditch Tryouts at Hogwarts (Chap 59)<br>... ... ... - Use of the King's Banishment spell (Chap 60)  
>... ... ... - Harry attends the Calling in Stonehenge (Chap 62)<p>

Week 2 - Harry confirms new Wizengamot & Lucius learns of his Path of Destiny (Chap 68-69)  
>... ... ... - Voldemort puts everyone to sleep (Chap 73)<br>... ... ... - Severus wakes Harry up (Chap 79)  
>... ... ... - Waking up the rest of the Wizarding World (Chap 89)<br>... ... ... - Severus & Harry have their first date (Chap 93)

Week 3 - The Black Conscriptus changes are finalised (Chap 95)  
>... ... ... - Remus is sworn in as Volpine's Heir and proposes to Sirius (Chap 96)<p> 


	21. Chap 98: The Start of Resolution

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone and thank you again for your wonderful reviews! It's been two and a half months since my last chapter, thanks to a new job, reduced free time and a disappearing muse. Hope to do better next time, but for now, enjoy this chapter. It has some Snarry in it!

Vine and I look forward to reading your comments so please leave a review at the end :)

**Appreciation:** A million thanks to **Vine Verrine**, my wonderful beta and co-author, who while working on her own story and having even less time than I do, still managed to get me past horrid and insipid drafts to a post worthy chapter. You rock, girl! Thanks also to **Schattengestalt** for looking over a draft and for her much needed encouragement. *hugs you both*

- Chapter Start -

The dining room at Malfoy Manor was large and elegant, all polished wood, cream furnishings and gold accents.

An imposing, rectangular table dominated the room, carved legs resting on thick gold carpeting and an ivory damask tablecloth laid over its polished surface. The solid expanse of colour was broken only by an elaborate centerpiece of fresh flowers in the exact centre and four place settings at one end.

Lucius Malfoy sat at the head of the table facing the door, Narcissa on his right. They were both dressed in formal robes with perfect hair, straight backs and expressionless faces, like two good looking dolls in their beautiful dollhouse, waiting for their owner to come play with them. Only their eyes betrayed the fact that they were alive, drifting to the elaborate clock on the wall every few moments and then away.

A tense silence had descended on them, strained and brittle. They sat less than two feet apart, yet the distance between them yawned as wide as a chasm. It was something that had existed for the past few years, but was easy enough to hide under the rustle of a newspaper or the clink of a teacup against its saucer or some idle observations about others.

With both of them being taciturn now, that silence felt heavy and suffocating, clogging up the already tense anticipation in the air. The soft ticking of the clock only added to it, drawing their attention again and again with its relentless marking of time.

It was almost eight.

Lucius moved first, grabbing his wineglass and taking a deep swallow of the expensive elf wine before setting the glass down with a thump, the muffled thud at odds with his relaxed pose.

Narcissa glanced at him when his sudden, abrupt movements caught her eye, but she kept quiet. Her hands remained folded in her lap and the placid expression stayed on her face, only her fingers betraying her inner agitation as they stroked the fine silk of her robes again and again.

Having put thought and effort into tonight's dinner, she was determined that nothing would spoil it. She had sensed the anger simmering under Lucius' tight mask and refrained from saying anything that could trigger it, whether it was a casual enquiry as to how his meeting with Aventine had gone or why he had insisted on using their formal dining room meant for hosting twenty people.

Narcissa had planned on the smaller table at the cosy alcove near the kitchens, a more practical choice for their party of four. That was where she and Lucius had their meals when they weren't entertaining, Draco joining them whenever he was home from school.

With an imperceptible sigh issuing from her lips, Narcissa glanced at her husband again and then at the clock.

- o -

"We're going to be late for dinner," Draco murmured, reaching up to smooth the wrinkles on the lapels of Charlie's dress robes.

Charlie just smiled, enjoying the sight of those well kissed lips. He closed his hands over the slender hands and brought them up to his lips, pressing a kiss on one soft palm and then the other.

"So worth it," he teased.

Draco scowled at him and stepped back. Ignoring the rumpled sheets on his large bed, he tugged his own robes straight.

"Let's go. Father and mother don't like to be kept waiting."

Draco exited the room in a pompous flair of pristine, emerald robes, his expression cool and his stride intent. Whoever stumbled upon him now wouldn't suspect he had been ravished moments ago but for his flushed cheeks and the redness of his lips.

Charlie groaned, wanting to make Draco his one more time. When the blond turned down the hall, Charlie caught the glimpse of a smirk, as if his thoughts had been read.

- o -

Lucius pressed his lips together. For the past three hours, the resentment inside him had built and built, fueled by equal amounts of disgust at having faltered in front of Aventine earlier and anger that he was to entertain a Weasley in his home. It was insupportable, letting first a Dark Creature and then a blood traitor set foot in Malfoy Manor, all on the same day.

Lucius glared at Narcissa. If it weren't for her interference in arranging this dinner, he could have been working off his frustration with more pleasurable pursuits elsewhere. The fact that Draco and Weasley were not here yet only added to his temper. That arrogant dragon tamer lacked any notion of punctuality and judging from Draco's earlier simper, Lucius doubted his son was able to make a difference.

Aware of his imperturbable mask slipping, he took a deep breath and fisted his hands tightly, nails digging into his palms to ground himself. He had lost his composure once today; twice would be barbaric. Unthinkable.

The clock began to strike the hour, delicate bell like chimes dispelling the gloomy atmosphere. It drew Lucius and Narcissa's attention once more before they both looked towards the door where rapid footsteps could be heard approaching.

- o -

Charlie and Draco entered the dining room just as the last chime sounded.

Lucius' eyes narrowed in displeasure at the sight of their clasped hands, fresh irritation bubbling up inside him at the satisfied smirk on Weasley's face and the rosy flush on Draco's. No doubt the two of them had made the most of their free time since arriving here, probably sequestered up in Draco's room all this while.

"Draco, darling! How nice to see you again," Narcissa greeted her son with a wide smile, lifting her face in a practiced motion.

"Hello, mother," Draco replied, his tone cool. He bent his head to kiss her smooth cheek before straightening up to greet his father.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Charlie," Narcissa greeted with another smile.

"Thank you," Charlie replied. He took the seat she indicated, sitting opposite her with Lucius on his right and Draco on his left.

"Lucius," he greeted his father-in-law.

"Weasley. I confess myself impressed that you are in time for dinner, even if you did arrive here three hours ago," Lucius said, the hint of a sneer at the corner of his lips.

Charlie didn't bat an eyelid.

"Well, you of all people should know how large this house is," he returned with an amiable smile.

In the tiny moment of silence before Lucius replied, Narcissa waved her wand. Four house elves appeared, bearing steaming plates of soup.

An awkward hush fell as the meal started.

"This is Draco's favourite soup, seafood chowder. I trust it's to your liking, Charlie?" Narcissa broke the silence after a minute, bestowing another dazzling smile on the two of them.

"It's good," Charlie replied politely. He was used to Molly's creamy version, but this clear broth wasn't bad, mildly spiced and fragrant. He glanced sideways to see Draco frowning down at his soup.

"I gather from your comment earlier that Draco showed you around?" Narcissa spoke again after a few more minutes of silence had elapsed.

Charlie noted that her soup remained untouched despite the spoon in her hand. The sight might have worried him, if it weren't for her gracious manners and the fact that her husband and son were eating the very same dish he was.

"Yes, he did," Charlie said. "The grounds are very... uh, extensive." The decorations were far too ornate for his taste, though.

"Lucius was the one who planned the entire layout, including the design of the fountain in the front garden."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at that, hard pressed not to smirk at the beaming smile Narcissa gave her husband. When Lucius shot him a look, daring him to comment, Charlie knew there was no way he would pass up an opportunity like this.

"Really?" he replied, looking suitably impressed. "In that case, some life sized statues would be just the thing to complement that fountain. How about the seven Nymphs of Water Magic? And some white Albanian peacocks to complete the décor?"

Lucius blinked, looking momentarily disconcerted as he stared at Charlie. How strange – he had thought the very same thing when he first commissioned that fountain; only the magical peacocks were extremely rare and difficult to procure.

"A commendable suggestion, coming from someone who only handles dragons, and in the wilds of Romania. Still, I doubt you understand the very specialized care such exotic birds need," he drawled, pausing for effect before he continued, "...nor the substantial cost of rearing them."

Charlie was unfazed.

"Albanian peafowl live in the Balkan mixed forests in the east of Albania," he said. "Due to heavy poaching in the last one hundred and fifty years, their numbers have dwindled drastically. It's estimated there are less than two hundred of the birds left. They survive purely on the berries of the..."

Lucius stared in disbelief as Charlie continued expounding on the facts and figures of the Albanian peafowl. How was it possible that a mere dragon tamer could know so much about them?

Charlie smirked at him.

"I am more than capable of taking excellent care of magical creatures," he murmured, eyes gleaming as he met the pale gaze straight on.

Lucius raised a skeptical eyebrow, striving for a look of disdain.

"Some creatures require more than just a suitable habitat and diet to flourish. They also need proper training and firm handling," he noted in a cold voice.

Charlie didn't miss the way Lucius' hard gaze flicked past him to Draco and then back again.

"Any creature under my care, whether dragon or fowl, would lack for nothing," he stated flatly.

Neither of them was talking of exotic birds anymore and they both knew it. Charlie could feel Draco's eyes on him, but he continued to hold Lucius' gaze.

The staring contest only ended when Narcissa waved her wand again to summon the house elves. They cleared away the soup plates for the main course, their appearance and busy action breaking up the tension in the room.

The generous portion of Fisherman's pie on his plate, complete with golden mashed potato crust, had Charlie turning to Draco with a smile. One bite of his favourite dish at that small Muggle café by the seaside where they had spent their honeymoon had Draco swallowing his disparaging remarks about such establishments and returning there every day, much to Charlie's amusement.

To his surprise, the blond kept his gaze on his pie, lips turned down in a frown.

A quick glance at the two elder Malfoys showed Narcissa looking intently at her son while Lucius stared at them both, a strange, brooding look replacing the earlier annoyance in his eyes.

Again, Charlie's gaze went to Draco, seeing the mutinous jut of his lower lip as he picked at his food. It was a marked contrast to that seaside café, where Draco had locked spoons with him one day, laughing helplessly as he fended off Charlie's playful attempts to steal his pie, all the while admonishing him for his atrocious table manners.

The two of them looked up at the sound of a pointed throat clearing.

"Draco, what was it you wanted to ask me earlier?" Lucius drawled, lips tightening briefly when his son's gaze went to Charlie first before looking at him.

"Lord Aventine, father," Draco answered.

His low voice was strained with what Charlie recognised as anger. It was a bit surprising since Lucius hadn't said anything too hurtful and Narcissa had taken the trouble to have his favourite dishes prepared.

"What about that creature?" Lucius asked. His face was a study in boredom, but his fingers had clenched around the handle of his dagger.

"You saved him from an Elder Demon. At Stonehenge."

Lucius stared hard at Draco. "Who told you that?"

"Ronald Weasley. And Granger," Draco replied, his back straight as he held his father's gaze.

Lucius' lips curled in another sneer before he controlled it and gave a curt nod. His thoughts were quite clear to Charlie, knowing what the elder Malfoy thought of blood traitors and Muggle borns.

"Is it true, father?"

"Yes," Lucius bit out. He paused for a moment as if deliberating on the exact words he wanted to use.

"As Aventine's champion, it is incumbent upon me to safeguard his existence, despite our many differences," he began. His gaze focusing on Draco, he continued, "In life, one must always be prepared to adapt to changing situations, to survive and more importantly, to succeed."

Charlie stared at Lucius, drawn to those Slytherin words despite himself. Under that meticulous control, he could sense some strong emotion, hints of it showing in the flashing eyes and the clenched jaw, the vein throbbing in the high forehead. Most likely it was anger at having to save a Dark Creature from certain death.

Still, Charlie couldn't help comparing this more controlled version of Lucius to the furious, shouting man who had first caught sight of the Dragon gold around his son's neck in the Hogwarts infirmary. His lips quirked in amusement at the thought that his actions had angered Lucius even more than Harry or Aventine's had.

"This is a lesson you would do well to learn, Draco," Lucius concluded, his voice taking on a patronizing tone that had to be all too familiar to his son.

"Yes, father," Draco answered automatically.

"But a _vampire_, Lucius?" Narcissa asked, looking disgusted at the very thought.

Lucius turned to her, his aristocratic face still that stern cold mask.

"We do what we must," he replied carefully.

They stared at each other. Then Narcissa nodded, her blue eyes showing a rare understanding.

"We do what we must," she echoed.

It seemed to Charlie that the two Malfoys found their shared moment rather unsettling, for they turned back to their plates and the rest of the meal concluded in a silence that was more melancholic than awkward. By the time the house elves appeared to clear away the plates and serve dessert, he had had enough of formal dinners and was thankful that this one would end soon.

"Your favourite crème brulee, darling."

Narcissa's words made Charlie look up again, his curiosity well pricked by her continuing attentions to Draco and his less than happy reactions.

Draco lifted his eyes from the perfect, golden custard set in front of him, awash in caramel syrup. His lips were pursed together.

"Who told you that, mother?" he asked. The unexpected question had Charlie's spoon halting halfway to his mouth, unaware that Lucius was mirroring his action.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa's eyes were wide. Guileless.

"Who told you this is my favourite dessert? Was it Jiggy?"

"What a question, Draco!" Narcissa smiled. "Of course I know all your favourite foods."

"The seafood chowder? _And_ the pie? You asked Jiggy, didn't you?" Draco's voice started to rise in volume.

"Draco, that is enough," Lucius rebuked coldly.

Narcissa didn't say anything, her calm gaze going from Draco to Lucius and back again, ignoring the man who sat between them.

Charlie shot a glance at Lucius who was now looking at him as though he held him responsible for Draco's less than exemplary behaviour. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Charlie put down his spoon and spared his dessert a regretful glance. It looked like he wouldn't have the chance to sample it.

"You asked her, mother. I know you did, you couldn't have known otherwise. Only she knows. Only she –" Draco broke off and stood up, napkin fisted tightly in his hand, his breath coming quickly past his parted lips.

Spoilt brat behavior aside, the irreverent thought crossed Charlie's mind that Draco looked marvelous when he was in a temper like this, all snapping eyes and flushed cheeks.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts," Draco muttered. He tossed his napkin on the table and left the room with quick strides.

Charlie didn't agree with Draco's temper, but he wasn't going to stay here without his bond mate either. Standing up, he turned to his hosts who got to their feet as well.

Lucius and Narcissa's expressions were set and grim. Staring at them, Charlie realised that seeing the elder Malfoys discomfited was a strangely unsatisfying sight when coupled with Draco's hurt.

"Thank you for dinner," he said at last.

Narcissa returned his gaze for a long moment before she picked up her wand and pointed it at Draco's untouched dessert and then at Charlie's, storing them in conjured containers which she levitated to Charlie.

"They will keep cool until you two are ready to eat them," she said, her expression giving little indication of how she felt inside. Then she drew herself up, her expression both proud and haughty at the same time.

"I know you do not think highly of us, Charlie. While your opinion doesn't concern me much, I would still have you know that we have been brought up to have good manners."

She held Charlie's gaze as if daring him to mention Draco's temper, but Charlie just nodded. With a final glance at Lucius, he plucked the containers from the air and walked out of the room.

Lucius glared down at his uneaten dessert, feeling a sudden urge to fling it across the table. If he had known how Draco was going to react to tonight's menu, he would have told Narcissa not to bother the house elves and just serve whatever she wanted. She had never enjoyed seafood anyway. Lucius was justifiably annoyed at Draco's outburst, but he was also of the opinion that Narcissa had brought this on herself.

After having ignored her own son almost all his life, was it any wonder that Draco reacted the way he did?

Narcissa sat down, her face turned away from her brooding husband. This dinner was only the first step in her grand plan. She was by no means defeated, she told herself, her eyes alight with determination.

- o -

It was close to ten on Saturday morning when Harry stirred.

He didn't want to wake up at first, clinging fast to the fading remnants of a very pleasant dream featuring Severus and himself, squeezing his eyes as if trapping the dream inside.

His conscious mind insisted that he wake up, pulling him away from the unraveling threads of that dream until he sighed and opened his eyes, blinking at the green bed curtains. The familiar warmth surrounding him made his eyes widen, his heart skipping a beat before continuing at a brisker pace than before.

Glancing downwards, Harry saw the muscular arm wrapped around his waist. He pressed his lips together, moving his head a bit just to feel a nose brushing the back of it. His green eyes shone with a mixture of shyness and contentment, pulling a rather sheepish grin from his lips.

After several days of waking up alone, the feel of Severus' body spooning around his was a very welcome one.

Harry basked in the heat, feeling a sudden urge to stretch his limbs and purr like a contented cat. A shy cat, but a happy cat nonetheless. He wondered if Severus' embrace was, once again, the cause of his latest dream. He couldn't remember the exact specifics now, but he knew there had been kissing – hot, open mouthed kisses, and caresses too – long, inquisitive fingers touching him and getting acquainted with different parts of his body.

Blushing, Harry squirmed a bit and then he froze at the tightness in the front of his pyjama bottoms. Almost afraid to have his fears confirmed, he looked down again, tilting his head to peer past Severus' arm and grinding his teeth in a grimace at what he saw.

Great. His erotic dream had left him a souvenir in the form of a morning erection. This hadn't happened to him for quite a few weeks now, courtesy of recent events that had grabbed his attention and sapped his strength. He pursed his lips, torn between relief at the reminder that he was still a normal teenage boy, and aggravation at the inconvenient timing since he was now snuggled against Severus. No doubt the man would have fun teasing him if he woke up to find his young bond mate red faced and aroused. Maybe, instead of teasing, he would want to... help.

Harry didn't know which one he dreaded more.

Scowling and quite exasperated at himself, he inhaled deeply and stared hard at the bed curtains, willing his tense body to relax. It was almost impossible with his heart beating like a drum. He felt so aware of everything, even imagining he could hear the strong heartbeat behind him.

This was awkward.

Harry _felt_ awkward, not knowing where to place his arms and legs, feeling as if his limbs had suddenly grown too long, heavy and clumsy in front of him. How was he to relax with warm, even breathing at his ear and the light rasp of stubble against his neck, not to mention the heavy arm flung over his waist and the press of muscled legs against his?

Blushing a bit more, Harry took another deep breath and let it out. He resisted the urge to shift about and settled instead for gazing at his nightstand, waiting for a solution to present itself while lying like a rock in Severus' arms, his own limbs in front of him like limp, cold pasta.

The sight of his wand and the empty potion vial beside it brought vague thoughts of finding a useful spell or potion to counteract his embarrassing reaction. It was a foolish, fleeting desire he kept for a moment for the sake of making himself feel a little less nervous. The intoxicating heat surrounding him, however, made it impossible to pursue those ideas.

All Harry could think of right now was how much he had missed Severus' warmth and closeness, and the juvenile fantasies he had thought up to fill the gap. With Severus sound asleep and oblivious to his mental agony, the need to cool down started to seem less and less important now, outweighed by a more practical wish to enjoy the current situation while it lasted. There was still hesitation, but the tempting moment of stolen enjoyment was much stronger.

With another sheepish smile, Harry snuggled against Severus and closed his eyes. The rustling of the sheets and the tightening of the arm around his waist brought them flying open once more.

Severus had shifted in his sleep, moving closer and bringing his bent legs up. His knees nudged at the backs of Harry's calves and pushed them upwards, moving him while he lay there like a rag doll, with fish eyes and his lips like an 'O'.

Blinking in surprise, Harry found himself curled up like a ball within Severus' embrace. Then his breath caught in his throat. Something long and firm was pressing up against the lower part of his buttocks, almost nestling between them.

A shiver ran through Harry, travelling from his bare toes right up to where his heart had suddenly lodged in his throat, eyes growing even rounder at the discovery that Severus was just as hard as he was. Waking up to find himself aroused by his dreams was one thing. Waking up to find Severus in the exact same state was another thing altogether.

Perhaps the man was also dreaming.

Harry bit his lip, equal amounts of nervousness and excitement flooding through him at that unmistakable firmness, making him want to shift away from that length and press himself against it at the same time. The clashing urges were so strong and abrupt he did a broken, aborted shimmy with his hips.

His heartbeat stuttered at that before racing on, as if shocked at his actions. Harry didn't know what to do next, but once again, his body did, being more vested in physical pleasure than in mental angst, and probably fed up to the eyeballs by now with his constant shyness. It gave a delicious throb, making him shiver again.

Oh, that felt good. After having very little physical intimacy with Severus for the better part of a week, that felt _very_ good.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip again, much too aware of every part of him that was in contact with Severus. He was moving further away from prudence, his nervousness overridden by something heady and pulsing, dissolving his shyness like droplets of water on heated metal and replacing it with desire that wound slow and thick through his veins. He felt a bit crazy and reckless. Nothing like his cherished fantasies in which he was controlled and seductive, but more like a ball of tingly nerve-endings, losing reason and caution to boldness, the only thing constant with his fantasies.

His eyes snapped open, revealing green depths alight with sudden, determined mischief. With his lower lip still clamped between his teeth, Harry gently pushed his buttocks downwards, feeling that hard length slide between them. A soft groan sounded at the back of his neck and the strong thighs behind him jerked up in response, pushing Harry's knees in close to his chest.

Harry didn't have time to even blink at that literal knee jerk reaction before his own body reacted to the stimulus. Curled up even tighter than before, that latest throb brought more discomfort than pleasure, his erection now squashed between his upper thighs.

He grimaced at the unexpected discomfort, that reckless and almost mindless desire taking a sudden step back. Squirming a bit, he arched his back and tried to make more room for himself. When the arm around his waist didn't budge, he huffed, still aroused but very uncomfortable. He used his legs next, calves pushing Severus' knees downwards. They obliged and Harry straightened his legs with a sigh of relief.

Before he could shift away, Severus mumbled what sounded like a protest and turned onto his stomach, trapping his would-be seducer under him. Half buried under the man with his face squashed into the pillow, Harry's indignant snort emerged as a muffled 'oomph'.

"Harry?" Severus sounded like he was still half asleep, his voice raspy and deep.

Harry wrenched his head to the side so that he could continue breathing. He scowled because it was the only thing he could do, torn between annoyance and that lush dizziness that cascaded down his body, enhanced by Severus' voice against his skin.

Being bold and reckless would be _so_ much easier if he weren't smaller than Severus.

"I'm still alive," Harry groused, further annoyed when his voice came out sounding more breathless than sarcastic. The soft, sleepy chuckle floating past his ear made his face flame. He fumed in silence, unable to even cross his arms over his chest.

"My apologies," Severus offered, amusement apparent in his sleep roughened voice. He started shifting backwards. In trying to get leverage, his upper knee found the back of Harry's upper thigh and pushed it up again.

They both froze. Then Harry trembled. He hadn't put on underwear last night. It looked like Severus hadn't either because that very interested part of him was now firmly wedged between Harry's slightly parted buttocks, both pairs of loose cut pyjama bottoms not providing any hindrance at all.

"Harry..."

Fingers clenching onto the sheets, Harry lay still, that previous, heavy desire coming back as if it had never left. His heart was pounding now, his breath catching as Severus moved, pressing even closer to him instead of shifting away. Warm lips lay unmoving on his neck, a broad chest pressed against his back and hard thighs under his legs.

"Harry," Severus whispered again, raising his head a bit.

Harry closed his eyes, swallowing hard. The feel of those warm lips now brushing his ear almost distracted him from the hand that had shifted under his pyjama top and was now splayed against his quivering stomach. It moved and his eyes snapped open again. Heavy warm fingers were sliding over his skin, raising goose bumps in their wake until they touched the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. Then they stopped there, as if waiting for something.

Harry waited as well, breathing through his open mouth, his eyes wide, his limbs trembling and his mind a complete blank. His whole world had narrowed down to the pulsing flesh between his thighs and the tantalising promise of the warm hand so very near it.

It didn't matter that he hadn't thought this far or expected this situation to occur when he first teased Severus. Now that it had, Harry wasn't coherent enough to let anything else happen except the natural course of events. It seemed that Severus thought so too because those long fingers were sliding under his waistband, going further down and...

Ohhhh.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered, feeling dizzy and confused. Heat was burning in his face, his heartbeat deafening him. This was better than any scenario he had thought of. _Way_ better.

Severus moved again and Harry let out a moan, waves of sensation rippling through him at the delicious contact, scattering his thoughts all over the bed. The heavy heat behind him, that hard length sliding erotically between his buttocks and his own trapped in Severus' firm grip all felt extremely good.

Severus' other arm snaked out from under the pillows, wrapping around Harry's waist and pulling him more firmly against his body. His hips continued to rock slowly against Harry's, his breaths blowing past the boy's ear in a hot, ragged cadence.

With one hand plastered against Harry's belly and the other one shoved into his pants, Severus did torrid things to him, the thought itself sinking into their skin, opening their mouths in pleasure while they panted. Harry's quiet mewls were muffled by the pillow, Severus' grunts by a long neck and raven hair.

"Severus..." Harry gasped. Every breath that he sucked in was expelled in a trembling rush each time the man rocked against him, sending Harry's length through his tight fist.

Harry's grip on the bedsheets tightened to the point of pain. It was a clunky pain at the back of his mind, one he couldn't be bothered to address or fix right now, crushed beneath the ripples of pleasure in his body and another sensation he was only half aware of. It emanated from his magical core, pleased tendrils seeping out, trying to escape his skin and seek Severus'.

Harry felt hot and sweaty in his bond mate's embrace, caught in the storm of sensations ripping through his body as Severus continued rocking into him with that maddening, purposeful rhythm, his body plastered along Harry's back.

The air surrounding them grew heavy and charged. Harry's magic wasn't the only energy filling it. He could feel Severus' addicting signature as well, emanating from him in powerful waves each time the man moved against him.

Dear God, could anything feel _this_ good?

Despite the unhurried pace, Harry could already feel the tension squeezing his insides near its conclusion, his body fast approaching the point of no return. Severus, judging by the harsh breaths buffeting his ear and the increasingly erratic movements of those lean hips, wasn't too far off.

Harry's magic surged even higher at that knowledge, stimulated by their making out and uncaring that they weren't physically joined. It kept trying to merge with Severus' and failing. It was a distraction Harry couldn't deal with right now. He tuned it out despite its insistence, focusing instead on the intense physical pleasure overwhelming him.

"Oh... God..." he whimpered, his pants occurring almost simultaneously with Severus' now, aware that he wasn't going to last long. Not with the glorious heat surrounding him and the delicious friction between his legs, both back and front, the electrifying pleasure setting his entire body aflame.

Without warning, Severus shattered his world when he uttered a low groan and snatched his hands back, scooting backwards and away from Harry with desperate, abrupt movements.

Harry cried out in wordless protest, eyes flying open at the sudden separation, his shaking body mourning the loss of that intoxicating heat and friction. Then those muscular arms were reaching for him again, urgent hands pulling at his shoulders and rolling him onto his back.

"Like this," Severus rasped out.

Harry found himself pinned to the sheets with hands clamped onto his shoulders. Severus was hovering over him on his forearms and knees, all sinew and taut muscle and hot, panting breath.

"W-what...?" Harry stared up at him, wide eyed and trembling, his aching body on the brink of resolution. He had a brief impression of narrowed black eyes glittering with fierce passion; dark, tangled hair framing a lean face, still pale except for the deep flush on those sharp cheekbones.

"Like this," Severus growled again. He aligned their hips together and ground down on Harry's with neither apology nor hesitation.

Harry uttered a choked cry and shuddered hard, fingers flexing with the need to grasp onto something, head arching back in fervent gratitude. A shaking hand guided his face back and then Severus was kissing him, crushing their lips together and pushing his tongue deep into that sweet, panting mouth.

Moaning in bliss, Harry threw his arms around those broad shoulders, palms splaying flat on the damp skin and sweeping up and down, fingertips tingling and hips jerking under Severus'. His desire to continue this overrode any doubts he might have about exploring this unknown territory he was in. Harry was not one to think things twice either way, and the heavy weight of Severus in his arms had always felt right.

The delicious heat between them climbed rapidly as Severus set a faster and harder pace than before, turning Harry's world upside down and causing his magic to surge up once more in strong, delighted waves.

Harry surrendered to the inevitable, letting the man guide him and push him right over the edge. It didn't take long before he came, eyes squeezing shut, a sharp gasp shuddering out of his throat as his body jerked and convulsed under those relentless hips, wet warmth spreading inside his pyjama bottoms.

Then Severus groaned again, fingers gripping Harry's shoulders, hips humping against his in short, jerky motions, spreading more warmth between them and sending Harry's bliss soaring higher before slumping down onto him.

The silence that followed was stunning in its finality, filled with the sounds of ragged panting and loud, frantic heartbeats.

Reason did not return until a long while later, its absence barely noted in the delicious afterglow. Two heaving chests pressed together, hands seeking and fingers lazily interlacing, their owners glowing with warmth and contentment. The atmosphere around the bed remained heavy and rich, filled with deep breaths and sighs of satisfaction.

Harry lay under Severus, his body suffused with a molten bliss that was slow to ebb, expelled in tiny shivers that travelled through his lax muscles and trembling limbs. He was only dimly conscious of the agitated swirls of his magic submerging back into his core, frustrated that it hadn't merged with his bond mate's yet appeasable for the time being.

At length, hazy green eyes blinked open and stared up at the canopy of their bed. With a distant, cottoned mind, Harry felt Severus' softening bulge against his thigh, inundating him with even more dizzy pleasure and an acute embarrassment at the back of his mind. He didn't want to think of that now when he was feeling so good.

With another sigh, Harry closed his eyes, one of his hands moving to close over Severus', fingers still trembling. He tensed up when the man rolled off of him with heavy limbs, his hand leaving Harry's and making it feel a little cold.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Those few, solicitous sounding words were enough to make Harry screw up his eyes tighter still. He felt a fiery blush start at his forehead and spread right down to his toes, curling them with the knowledge of what just happened. His embarrassment and shyness had returned full force, pressing down on him like a weight now that Severus had moved away, and with that one action, signaled the end of the quiet interlude they had both been enjoying.

Harry felt even more awkward than before - exposed, sweaty and rumpled, wet pyjama bottoms sticking to his thighs - but he also knew he had to open his eyes if he didn't want Severus to think he regretted this. He didn't, no, not at all. He had never been the sort of person to go looking for enjoyment in whatever he did, but now that he had experienced this mind blowing pleasure, it seemed foolish to reject it.

In fact, following in the wake of his growing closeness with Severus and those passionate kisses he had enjoyed so much, was the realization that despite the hot blush painting his entire body, he was keeping his eyes closed not because of shame or regret, but because of his returning self-consciousness. Only that, nothing else.

Opening one eye, Harry peered up at Severus whose head was propped up on one strong arm, his long body lying close to Harry's own and tempting him as it had for the past few days. The sight of Severus looking so relaxed despite strands of long hair sticking to his forehead and neck made Harry open his other eye, wanting to see more of the man, from the slow rise and fall of his chest, to the glowing flush on his pale skin, to the incriminating wet patches on his wrinkled pyjama bottoms.

Despite his embarrassment, Harry's lips quivered in another sheepish smile, only to have it fade when his gaze travelled back to Severus' face. The black eyes were fixed on him with a mixture of amusement and concern.

Harry stared back, too entranced by the picture Severus made to look away even though he could feel his face growing hotter.

"Are you all right?" Severus repeated.

"Yes," Harry whispered. He gave a little nod and continued staring as Severus closed his eyes briefly and exhaled as if in relief. Then those dark eyes opened again, the worry in them replaced with a warm tenderness that made Harry want to squirm on the sheets.

With a faint smile, Severus reached out, brushing a lock of hair off Harry's forehead with his free hand before dipping his head. Harry closed his eyes, his lips parting to accept the gentle kiss, so different from the urgent ones they had exchanged earlier. He didn't want it to end and kept his eyes closed even when Severus lifted his head.

"Do you remember what I told you last week, about masturbation?"

Green eyes flying open at the matter of fact tone, Harry shot Severus a quick, mortified look before dropping his gaze to the Heartstone glinting on that well defined chest.

"This is a form of it."

Harry shifted his hips and made a face, still not looking at him. "It's messy," he grumbled and winced. Stating the obvious. Again.

_"Evanesco."_

The rush of wandless magic tingled. Harry's eyes widened, blinking at the result. The rich chuckle that followed made another ticklish tremor pass over him, curling his fingers and toes.

"Easily solved," Severus said.

Harry looked at him again. Despite his light tone, Severus continued to observe him closely, shoulders tense as if waiting for something. It made Harry blink again, surprised that not only had he noticed this, he also understood the reason for it.

Severus wanted to take their relationship to another level. It wouldn't take a genius to see that he had lost control this time, and it was now Harry's decision to pretend this didn't happen, or let himself be carried by this new development.

At the same time, Harry also knew that Severus wouldn't ask for it. The man's behaviour over the past few weeks – over the past eight months in fact – was enough proof that he wouldn't force Harry into something he wasn't ready to do, or make him feel obliged to answer to anything.

A different sort of warmth blossomed, inside Harry's chest this time. It was almost an ache. He continued looking at Severus, this time taking in the stern lines on that face, sharply visible on that pale complexion. A body made of cold, hard contrasts, having skin as white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony.

How strange, Harry mused, to know that something from a fairy tale could be so fitting to the man he was married to. Even stranger that someone so harsh and cruel to the outside world would be so subtly considerate to him.

More warmth filled Harry at this thought, now making him feel light and giddy at the fact that he was getting to know Severus well enough to start thinking like this. He took a deep breath and shuffled closer, lifting arms that were still the slightest bit weak to embrace Severus around his neck. Were there words needed?

Severus chuckled in response. The sound was rather shaky with yet another relieved exhalation mixed into it, breaking the almost somber blanket that had fallen over them. He returned the hug, trailing thin lips over a sweaty forehead.

"What happened to the Harry who blushed just because I saw him in his underwear?"

The teasing words promptly made Harry blush again but only a little. He even managed a small laugh, feeling comfortable now, not so awkward and exposed. Severus had rolled him onto his back again, gently this time, and was leaning over him, long fingers combing through his messy hair.

"That... that was different," Harry replied, arching his head so that he could rub his cheek on Severus' collarbone, making the man shiver. He was beginning to feel a bit bold again, not reckless or crazy like earlier, but more confident, enhanced by the intimate atmosphere surrounding them and Severus' tender smiles.

Harry found that he didn't mind his blushes or his prevalent shyness so much now. It felt OK to be a little shy around Severus who had to be used to his naivety by now. Now that he had hugged the man on his own initiative and didn't feel like he would self-combust at any moment, Harry took it a step further, breathing onto that muscled chest and watching in fascination as the pale skin rippled with goose bumps. It was like a whole new world just opened, and he was getting a little taste of it, so real and so much better than his fantasies.

"How so?" Severus asked, the tiny catch in his voice indicating that he felt their dizzying closeness as fascinating as Harry did.

"That was because... I didn't like the fact that you got to see more of me, and I didn't have the same opportunity."

"Really...?"

The skeptical tone in that light voice made Harry look up from his teasing of Severus' chest, seeing the same doubt as before in those dark eyes. Did Severus still think he wasn't ready for even this little?

Harry licked his lips and nodded once.

"Really," he said. He had denied it the last time Severus offered, feeling flustered and confused. Now, he held the man's probing gaze even when his stomach squirmed with leftover nerves at the surprised yet pleased smile that followed.

For a moment, Harry thought he was going to get that opportunity right now, but Severus only bent to kiss him again, a deep and lingering kiss that felt like a promise of one step at a time.

When Severus lifted his head, Harry smiled at him. He was fine with that.

- Chapter End -


	22. Chap 99: The World Beyond Hogwarts

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone and Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you again for your alerts, favs and reviews.

This time, it's been more than five months since the last update *hides* Well, no one ever said continuing JD's epic TMS would be easy! It's not, but Vine and I will persevere. The pace starts to pick up in this chapter and the next one will feature more of Sirius and Remus. I'm sure you can guess why :)

As usual, we look forward to your feedback and comments. Enjoy this chapter!

**Appreciation:** My ever grateful thanks to **Vine Verrine**, my sterling beta and co-author. She alone knows exactly how long I struggled over this chapter and how much of it is due to her valuable input. Thank you, girl!

- Chapter Start -

At seven in the morning, the large windows of the Headmaster's office were already thrown wide open, allowing the early morning sun rays moving up the castle walls to spill inside.

Oblivious to the tide of gold creeping across the faded carpet, Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, half hidden behind piles of Wizarding and Muggle newspapers from around the world, sorted by content and usefulness of information. He made his dogged way through English, German, Chinese and French dailies, his lined forehead furrowed in concentration and his shoulders hunched as if bearing the weight of the world.

With Fawkes asleep on his perch, the only sounds in the room came from the snoring portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses, the crackle of the small blaze in the fireplace and the periodic rustle of paper. Every now and again, a wizened hand would feel its way to the ever present tin of lemon drops on the desk, fingers curling around one of the yellow confectioneries and bringing it to the lips silently mouthing words in different languages. The pile of read papers grew as the quantity of lemon drops dwindled, but the exasperated frown remained.

Ever since Harry had dreamt of the ley lines back in January, this was how Albus Dumbledore often started his day, reading up as much as he could. He wanted to be updated on every major happening in the world as well as any unusual sightings or occurrences. It wasn't that he expected to come across something that could be directly linked to Voldemort, but any source of information was still useful, no matter how tiny or obscure.

Immersed in his task, Albus didn't even glance up when the sunlight reached his large desk and started moving upwards. Instead of adding much needed colour, the bright light merely unveiled new lines of weariness etched upon the aged skin, already stretched thin with worry and insufficient sleep.

In recent weeks, that worry had grown; a crushing, almost tangible presence that manifested itself in deep lines across the high forehead, heavy bags under the bright blue eyes and a constant tremor in the veined hands. The former two Albus concealed with a standard glamour charm; the latter he could do nothing about.

As the clock struck nine, a Desert Eagle Owl swooped in through one of the windows and dropped a rolled up parchment on the desk before taking off again.

"Right on time," Albus muttered. He snatched up the letter with anticipation and broke the seal. There were only six words printed on the parchment.

_No news from the Middle East._

With a heavy sigh that seemed to emerge from the very depths of his soul, Albus tossed the letter onto an overflowing pile of correspondence in a box sitting on a nearby table. He conjured up a tray of tea and poured himself a cup before leaning back in his chair, closing weary bloodshot eyes.

Voldemort had disappeared.

There was no other explanation for it. They had searched everywhere, starting with the more obvious places like Malfoy Manor and the other Death Eater residences, the Gaunt House, the forests of Albania, even the crumbling orphanage where Tom Riddle had spent his early years. They then scoured various Wizarding and Muggle healing places all over the world – the Lourdes spring in France, the Mineral Baths in Jamaica, the Cave of Snakes in India and the Well of Eternal Energy in Scandinavia.

Each place had proved to be a dead end, just like this latest letter, just like all the other missives Albus had received over the past couple of weeks from his sources. A detailed report of the latest search would arrive in a couple of hours as per his insistence, but the end result was still the same - Voldemort was nowhere to be found, seemingly vanished off of the face of the earth, hiding in a place they had no knowledge of.

Eight days had passed since the most recent Elder Demon attack at Stonehenge. Voldemort would have recovered from any injuries inflicted by a thwarted demon by now, no matter how grievous. What he had been doing since then was Albus' greatest worry. None of them had a clue and Harry hadn't experienced any new visions.

The familiar feeling of impotency drove Albus to his feet, needing to counter it with some sort of physical activity. He rounded his desk, fingers brushing over a small stack of books at the far corner – the volumes of the Books of Light that Harry had translated so far.

They made Albus frown. Not because he hadn't had a chance to go through those books ever since the elite had woken up the rest of the world, but because he hadn't returned them to Severus despite his lack of time. They helped to clutter the surface of his desk and truth to tell, he preferred it that way. The mess of books and papers gave the soothing illusion he was achieving more than he actually was. Nothing quite as fulfilling as busy, tedious activity… even when there was nothing to show for it.

Despite his hopeful words to Severus just a week ago, he had known long before how foolish it was to depend solely on Salazar's work when they had no proof the solution to defeating Voldemort lay in the Books of Light. They needed something more than that. Something more practical, more tangible, more… powerful.

Fingers linked behind his back, Albus walked over to the windows and looked out at the grounds of Hogwarts bathed in the bright morning sunlight. He saw nothing of the rolling hills or the glittering surface of the Black Lake or the verdant treetops of the Forbidden Forest; his tired mind buzzing with problems and possibilities.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. The events over the past couple of weeks had left little time for plotting and planning. No one was more aware of that than him.

Within minutes of waking up from Voldemort's spell, the world - both Muggle and Wizarding - had started functioning again. After the initial mind numbing shock and horror at the devastation around them, the human instinct to triumph over adversity kicked in. Emergency meetings were held, contingency plans rolled out and teams of trained experts dispatched as soon as possible, taking care of the dead, attending to the injured, putting out fires and containing oil spills. In every country and magical community, resources and funds were used to provide medical relief, sustenance and shelter since factories and businesses everywhere had grounded to a halt.

Although each country was well equipped to deal with disasters on their own, Albus knew he did not have the luxury of attending only to his school. Being one of the notable elders in the Wizarding World, his responsibilities lay beyond the cloistered walls of Hogwarts. He started a punishing schedule he drew up himself, meeting with different magical governments and Ministers of Magic every day. It was heartening to see his efforts noted and appreciated, his appearance and support providing a much needed boost to the Magical community in the face of Voldemort's spell. The local and foreign press covered his visits with enthusiasm, knowing the importance of publishing good news alongside the bad.

Albus was gratified to see the will to survive in the eyes of the determined Wizards and Witches he met, in the ongoing repair works wherever he went and in the inspiring stories printed in the newspapers. Not so gratifying was the realisation that after so many busy and tiring days, there was still no news about Voldemort – where he was, what he was planning, what other horrors he planned to unleash upon them all – despite Albus sending out his many sources to scour the world for him.

That last thought brought the familiar weight of hopelessness, the stomach churning sense of running out of time, of having left things a little too late. With a visible effort, the aged Headmaster shook off the numbing sense of panic. It had been just over a week since the latest Stonehenge incident.

It wasn't too late. Maybe.

- o -

A pair of lips puckered, blowing warm breath onto a tattoo. The press of equally warm lips on the same sensitive skin brought a sleepy murmur and a shiver.

Sirius Black smiled, leaning over Remus and pressing more kisses on the image of a white fox against a red background. The Heir tattoo was about twelve hours old and the initial pain would have faded by now, leaving behind an itchy feel as the skin healed.

"Sirius?"

"Who else?" Sirius murmured and continued licking the branded skin, feeling the shoulder blade beneath it shift in response.

"Unh... feels good. What time is it?" Remus asked sleepily, enjoying his lover's tender ministrations.

"Still early, love. Go back to sleep."

It was late when they had returned to their rooms last night. A delighted Harry had insisted on hearing about the whole branding and swearing in ceremony and then proposing a toast to celebrate the Marauders' engagement.

Sirius was pleased to see Severus – so strict and unbending a man – cave in at just one look from those soulful green eyes. Of course, Severus had still scowled and muttered about Gryffindors having no sense of timing, something Sirius was quite sure was aimed solely at him and Remus, but he still summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey and four glasses.

Having licked every inch of the tattoo, Sirius laid back down with one hand resting on Remus' hip. Remus turned around to face him, his amber eyes glowing with warmth.

"Can't sleep?"

Sirius pressed his lips to Remus'.

"Too happy to."

Remus smiled at that.

"Me too."

Another kiss.

"Marry me, Remus."

"You can't ask me. I've already asked you."

"I mean now. Marry me now."

Remus' eyebrows rose even though Sirius had always been the most impulsive of them all.

"We're in bed."

"So?"

"We're naked."

"And...?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "We'll need witnesses."

Sirius was undeterred, stealing another kiss.

"Harry. And Severus."

"What about Albus? And the others?"

- o -

In another part of the castle, long limbs shifted on a large bed, rustling the already rumpled sheets.

Severus rolled over to lie on his stomach, resting on propped elbows, dark eyes continuing their lazy perusal of rosy skin and happy green eyes. Bending his head, he pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, eyelids and nose, lingering against a flushed cheek.

"I am going to take a shower now," he murmured. Harry might appreciate a few more minutes to laze in bed, but Severus didn't have to look at him to know how his words would be taken, given what just happened between them.

In the privacy of his bathroom and under the steady cascade of warm water, Severus let himself feel the electrifying knowledge of what he had done with his bond mate. His muscles were tense, but it was with the delicious throbbing of holding back. He didn't mind. Harry had been worth the wait, now he could wait even more until the boy was ready for… other stuff.

Too bad Harry didn't take his statement as an invitation; they could be drinking in each other's nakedness right now. Maybe if Severus asked nicely, he could wash Harry up.

Aware of the direction of his thoughts, Severus shook his head and even grunted at himself in exasperation. It was a reprimand to stop imagining flushed cheeks and red lips rather than a denial of his smitten state over his young bond mate. He even tried telling himself that Harry might have acted on his instincts in the heat of the moment, but was just as likely to pass out standing up in the shower with no clothes on, with all that blood going to his head.

It didn't stop Severus from smirking, though.

He finished his ablutions and emerged from the bathroom to frown at the sight of the empty bed. The sound of a crash coming from outside made his heart lurch and he raced outside with a curse on his lips, wand in hand.

Harry sat on the couch with his hand outstretched towards the fireplace. Broken pieces of china lay on the floor, surrounded by what looked and smelled like tea.

Severus' eyes darted about the room. "What happened?" he demanded.

Harry turned to him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he apologised. "Lost control of my magic, I was trying to summon the teapot."

Severus nodded, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Just ask Dobby for another."

Harry shook his head, his eyes lingering on long, damp hair resting against broad shoulders.

"It's almost noon. We might as well just go for lunch," he said. He quickly looked away, as if realising he had been staring.

Severus moved closer to the couch, tempted once again by wide green eyes, a shy smile and rumpled pyjamas.

Harry turned back and blinked to find Severus sitting down next to him. He inhaled, almost shifting backwards before stopping himself.

"Sorry about that," he apologised again, cheeks turning pink. "Perhaps my magic is still recovering."

Severus didn't think so, not after feeling those powerful and intoxicating waves moving against him earlier. He smiled and lifted a hand, running his knuckles down one warm cheek.

"Perhaps you were just distracted," he teased, smirking when Harry's blush deepened.

Harry pressed his lips together, but his rueful smile won out in the end.

"Perhaps," he allowed, a sudden impish sparkle lighting his eyes. He didn't protest when Severus bent his head to claim his lips again.

The sound of fluttering wings broke the kiss and they looked up to see Hedwig swooping in from one of the owl entry holes. She landed on the coffee table and offered the letter in her beak to Harry.

"Thanks, Hedwig."

Severus watched as Harry opened the letter and read it before looking up, his smile replaced by an unreadable expression.

"What is it?"

"Sirius and Remus want to meet us this afternoon."

"Again?" Severus raised an eyebrow, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Hadn't they stayed long enough last night?

"At the Three Broomsticks. In Hogsmeade," Harry replied. He frowned and turned his head to gaze at the fireplace.

Severus stared at him, wondering if he was thinking of that Death Eater attack so many months ago. Neither of them had been to Hogsmeade since then.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," he offered at last.

Harry turned back to him, looking surprised.

"What makes you think I don't want to go? It's not like I want to hide here forever."

He looked upset at the thought, perhaps thinking of what it implied.

Severus quickly shook his head.

"I never thought you a coward, Harry," he said. "I thought you knew that. It's just that you didn't look too happy at the invitation."

Narrowed green eyes searched his face and then Harry sighed, shoulders slumping under his pyjama top.

"I was just remembering what happened that day," he admitted before taking a deep breath. "Look, I know you and Dumbledore, and Sirius have told me that the Death Eaters attack wasn't my fault."

Severus nodded, reaching for Harry's hands and holding them firmly in his, gazing into his bond mate's troubled face.

"Sometimes, I can't help but think that bad things happen because of me," Harry continued. "But I tell myself that things have been happening all over the world, not just in Hogsmeade, but elsewhere, even places I've never been to."

Severus nodded again and forced himself to keep quiet, seeing the green eyes harden with a resolve that had been missing in the past few days. The bashful air that surrounded Harry earlier was no longer there, the mention of Hogsmeade seemed to make him plant his feet firmly on the ground once again.

"I want to go to Hogsmeade, Severus. I need to see things for myself."

Faced with that implacable, matured acceptance and resolute gaze, Severus could only think of one thing to say.

"I will go with you," he promised.

"I know," Harry replied.

Severus stared at him, aching to kiss him again and tease a playful smile from those all too serious lips. Without the easy intimacy of earlier, he was hesitant to act on his feelings.

"Go take your shower and then we'll have lunch," he suggested instead, tamping down on his desires.

Harry nodded, but he continued to hold Severus' gaze. Then he blinked and that determined gaze sharpened into a different sort of awareness.

Severus held his breath, not moving a muscle when Harry gently pulled his hands free and slid them up his arms. Relief and longing welled up in him in equal measure, flooding his body as Harry's hands moved across his shoulders to thread tentative fingers into his damp locks, drawing his head down towards a waiting mouth.

With a groan, Severus deepened their kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him close. He didn't let go when the kiss ended.

"You won't be alone," he vowed against Harry's lips. He felt them curve in a smile before Harry drew away from him to stand up.

Looking up, Severus caught sight of bright eyes and that same smile. Gentle fingertips brushed his cheek in a caress and then Harry was walking towards their bedroom with light, quick steps.

Exhaling softly, Severus smiled to himself. He Vanished the mess on the floor before leaning back to wait for Harry.

- o -

The Great Hall was half filled when they got there. Ron and Hermione were already waiting for Harry at the Gryffindor table, but the staff table only had Hagrid and Sprout occupying one end while Albus sat in his usual seat in the middle.

Severus nodded at the other two professors before sitting down next to the Headmaster, offering a quiet word of greeting. Serving himself some of the baked chicken and mashed potatoes, he started eating, keeping one eye on his bond mate.

Harry was eating and chatting with his best friends. Judging from the wide smiles on all three faces, Severus had no doubt they were discussing the two Marauders' engagement. He was pleased to see a return of Harry's appetite, unsurprising since the boy had overslept and missed breakfast.

They both had.

Suppressing another smirk, Severus helped himself to more potatoes.

"Caught up on your sleep, my boy? I didn't see you or Harry at breakfast."

Meeting the twinkling blue gaze, Severus decided to ignore that question.

"Sirius and Remus have invited Harry to The Three Broomsticks this afternoon," he said instead. He wasn't surprised when Albus' smile widened, his gaze shifting to the Gryffindor table.

"I am aware of the good news," he replied. "I assume Harry is going?"

Severus' eyebrows met in a frown.

"I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted."

"Of course he would, they're his family."

Severus' frown turned into a glare.

"You do realise he hasn't been there since that attack last year? And that everyone will recognize him and want to speak with him?"

To his annoyance, Albus looked untroubled by this.

"I think Harry will be able to deal with a few handshakes. Besides, you will be there with him."

Severus ground his teeth to avoid retorting that that was beside the point. Surely Albus didn't think that Harry would lap up the attention!

As if he had heard that last thought, the Headmaster's twinkle disappeared for a moment.

"It has been close to two weeks since Voldemort's spell," he said quietly. "Harry may not be fully recovered yet, but like it or not, he is their King."

"And if something else happens?" Severus demanded in a quiet voice, unable to help glancing at Harry again.

"Then we will stop it," Albus said simply. "Has he had any new visions? Or dreams?"

Severus shook his head. "None so far."

Albus smiled at him and patted his arm before turning back to his plate. Scowling, Severus did the same although his appetite had deserted him. He glanced at the Gryffindor table again, taking heart in the fact that Harry at least was enjoying his lunch.

- o -

Harry didn't have to look up at the staff table to know Severus was watching him eat. While the knowledge didn't make him as nervous as it used to, he did feel warmer than usual, his stomach fluttering with something more than mere hunger.

He forced himself not to look up to meet that steady gaze, knowing he would turn red if he did. Even as he told Ron and Hermione about Sirius and Remus' engagement, the memory of what he and Severus had done this morning continued to intrude, making him want to squirm in his seat and smile at anything and everything.

He had just swallowed his last mouthful of chicken when Neville, who was sitting opposite him, looked up and gave a squeak. That was enough indication for Harry to know who was standing behind him, the second indication being the warm hand squeezing his shoulder.

Turning around, Harry smiled up at the tall Potions Master, his heart again skipping a beat at that dark gaze resting on him.

"I'm ready," he said quietly and stood up.

When Ron and Hermione moved to get up with identical looks of surprise on their faces, Harry shook his head at them. He quickly bent down towards Hermione.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Severus," he whispered into her ear. "Tell you two about it later, OK?"

Straightening up, he caught the flash of concern in her eyes, but she just smiled and squeezed his arm.

"See you later then," she said and nodded at Severus.

Harry smiled at a curious Ron before turning to follow Severus out the Great Hall.

They walked out of the main entrance and into bright sunshine, standing close enough that their shadows merged on the ground and the backs of their hands brushed each other's. The occasional contact made Harry wonder if any of the students around them thought they were going on a date. It didn't stop him from wishing Severus would hold his hand like he had done earlier.

He couldn't help but feel aware of the man right next to him, gliding along as if his feet weren't touching the ground, going down the entrance steps as if they weren't there to trip him up. Harry would have fallen flat on that bottom step if Severus hadn't reached out to grab his arm when he stumbled.

His head jerked up then and even though Severus' face was in shadow because of the sun, colour still washed into Harry's cheeks, imagining the dark eyes seeing right through him and the thin lips smiling at his gawkiness. Perhaps Severus had read his earlier thoughts then because that steadying hand on his arm slid down his wrist and long fingers closed around his own.

Harry looked in front again, not caring if his thoughts were as transparent as glass, not caring how widely he was smiling as they walked to the courtyard towards the row of waiting carriages.

Unlike that trip to Torsond's to buy Harry's clothes, Severus sat beside Harry instead of opposite him. With a small jerk, the horseless carriage started, moving out of the castle grounds and on the winding road to Hogsmeade.

Sitting next to Severus with their fingers entwined, Harry looked out the window. He had been in and out of Hogwarts in recent weeks, but the trips to the Ministry of Magic were done via floo. The last time he had been out in the open was when he had Apparated to Stonehenge. Only eight days ago and yet, the rattling of the carriage he was in, the bright sun and fresh breeze in his face made it seem like ages ago since he had drained his magic.

Hogsmeade was well within walking distance, but the ride seemed even shorter today. Harry wasn't able to concentrate on the trip anyway, not with a thumb drawing light circles on the back of his hand and a pair of lips touching his forehead, but he was glad of the distraction Severus provided.

When the shops of Hogsmeade came into view, Harry's heart beat a little faster, his fingers tightening around Severus'. The carriage went onto the main street and before Harry knew it, they were surrounded by people. They clustered around the carriage, slowing down its progress, peering at Harry from the open windows on both sides and speaking all at once. It was impossible to make out the words at that moment so Harry just looked at them and nodded and smiled.

Severus stopped the carriage in front of the apothecary he frequented, his face drawn in a forbidding scowl. He stepped down first, one hand within easy reach of his wand, the other helping Harry down.

Harry only had time for a quick glimpse around. There was no sign of the damaged shop fronts and broken glass he remembered during those hazy moments of the fight last year. Everything seemed to have been repaired or replaced. Then he was being surrounded by the same crowd of people again. A few brave souls even disregarded the tall, scowling Potions Master beside and surged forward with their hands outstretched.

"It's Harry Potter! You saved my life!"

"Mr. Potter, you woke me up. I was just about to eat dinner..."

"Mr. Potter! Thank you so much for saving my family!"

"Mr. Potter! We are all indebted to you!"

The words were clearer to Harry this time now that he wasn't in the carriage. Returning the excited smiles, he started shaking the proffered hands.

"Thank you," he replied to the last question. "I'm glad you're all fine."

His reply prompted even more hands and expressions of thanks to which he replied as best he could.

"Harry! Severus!"

Releasing a young girl's hand, Harry turned towards the familiar voices. He was just in time to catch the quick flash of relief on Severus' tense features before it was masked.

Sirius and Remus made their way through the crowd and flanked the two of them on either side.

"We weren't expecting you for another hour, kiddo," Sirius grinned at Harry while keeping a watchful eye on the excited, chattering crowd.

"I have an errand to run," Severus replied shortly.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at him and opened his mouth, ignoring Remus' warning look. He closed it again when Harry jabbed him in the ribs.

"Your Majesty! You even woke up Mr. Whiskers, my pet kneazle!"

"Mr. Potter! Did you really wake up the whole world, like what the Prophet said? How in Merlin's name did you do that?"

"Mr. Potter, what if - what if He Who Must Not Be Named -"

The last two questions pulled Severus' eyebrows together into an even more thunderous scowl.

"Excuse us," he bit out and pulled Harry backwards towards the apothecary door. As if executing a well rehearsed dance, Sirius and Remus stepped in front of them and Harry found himself inside the shop alone with Severus.

- o -

The sudden quiet of the apothecary was almost ringing after the crowd and babble of excited questions.

Blinking in surprise, Harry looked around. His senses registered a dim, cool interior with shelves full of jars and bottles, a thousand musty smells filling his nostrils. He turned to stare out the front window and saw the cluster of people outside, trying to peer past Sirius and Remus into the shop, and directing their questions at them instead.

"Are you all right?"

Harry glanced up at Severus' question. In the dim light, he could only see half that angular face and the outline of that Roman nose.

"Yes," he replied. It wasn't the first time he had been surrounded by people and he turned to look at the window again, hearing the curious voices and the shuffling steps. People were moving from side to side, trying to catch a little glimpse of him inside the shop, heads craning over Sirius and Remus' shoulders.

Harry gulped, a heavy weight settling on him until it was all he paid attention to, and the curious onlookers became a mere blob of black heavy robes.

One face stood out, however, puffy red cheeks plastered against the glass window. It was a little boy of no more than six years, a tiny hand moving against the window as if he were wiping it. Harry blinked and waved back. The gummy smile that greeted him just solidified that weight.

Then the crowd started dispersing. The tiny pale hand against the window was clutched between a much larger hand and the boy was gone, skipping behind his mother until Harry couldn't see him anymore.

The comfortable feeling he had woken up to this morning was gone. For the past few days, he might have felt like he was just Harry Potter again, sixth year personification of awkwardness at Hogwarts. Now, he realised he had just spent the past eight days behind the solid doors and protective wards of Hogwarts while everyone outside in the world was trying to survive and get on with their lives.

He should be out there. He should be doing more.

"I should be out there," he murmured half to himself.

A firm hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around. Harry found himself looking up into narrowed black eyes.

"Out where exactly, Harry?" Severus asked. "Shaking hands? Answering nonsensical questions?"

Harry pressed his lips together, lifting a shoulder in a shrug. He wasn't quite sure what he himself meant.

"I should be out there," he repeated. "Doing things. Helping people."

Severus sighed and placed both hands on Harry's shoulders, giving him a tiny shake.

"You were recovering from severe magical drain," he reminded him. "And you are helping them. You are translating Slytherin's books and continuing your lessons, improving your knowledge, getting stronger. They just can't see that."

Harry stared at him. Severus' words helped to soothe the nagging feeling inside him, but they couldn't remove it completely. It wasn't his fault though.

"I know," he said again and forced himself to look around.

Now that his eyes had adjusted to the dim light, he saw the elderly owner of the apothecary and his assistant standing behind the counter, waiting to be acknowledged. Forcing a smile, Harry turned back to Severus.

"So, what did you want to buy?" he prompted.

- o -

Charlie sat on the couch, elbows on knees and his well-worn journal open before him on the coffee table. He still had to write up his report on the new Thai Silver dragon that had arrived at the reserve this morning. In the rush to complete his work before flooing to Hogwarts to accompany Draco to Malfoy Manor, he had simply made a quick sketch and scribbled down his observations.

Now he found himself staring at the same page for twenty minutes without taking in a single word. The tension emanating from Draco was distracting, preventing him from focusing on the task at hand.

Charlie sighed and rubbed his eyes, his gaze still on the rough sketch of the dragon, covered with scribbles in red ink and additional notes in black on one side of the page. Then he blinked and the lines softened and stretched. For the merest of moments, Draco lay on the page, eyes hard and lips pressed thin with cuts all over his body, angry and red. A black wolf with feral eyes and snarling fangs crouched nearby, ready to pounce.

Blinking twice, Charlie looked up and saw something similar.

Draco sat at his desk, gripping the open book in his hands so hard his knuckles showed white, his eyes hard and his lips that same thin line. It was an expression Charlie had come to know over the past couple of months, one Draco wore whenever his parents were mentioned. Only this time, it threatened to spill over.

Charlie had tried to broach the subject once, but the blond just gave him answers that didn't leave room for anymore talk. This look was different. Something was burning inside Draco now, eating him up from the inside, and Draco, so clueless and so stubborn, was letting it happen. His thoughts, represented by that crazed wolf, were eating at him.

"You can let it out here," Charlie spoke quietly, his words almost masked by the crackling of the fire.

Draco swung to him at once, breathing fast. His narrowed eyes were full of anger and pain.

Charlie nodded at him. "Don't hold back, not with me."

With an angry exclamation, Draco slammed the book down and jumped up, one swinging arm sending the stack of books on his desk flying. He paced up and down in front of Charlie, angry words tumbling from his lips as if he couldn't hold them back any longer.

"How dare she?!"

Charlie had no need to ask who Draco meant by that.

"Is she so truly dim to think the prospect of _food_ is good enough to win a son back?! Didn't she ever… ever _wonder_ how a house elf knows more about me than her?"

Each snarled word sounded like venom dripping from his lips, forced out past grinding teeth.

Charlie couldn't help staring at him. He had never seen Draco look so desperate, so open. His anger was worrying, but it had left splotches of vivid colour on those pale, elegant features, bringing them to life. Despite his concern, Charlie was entranced.

"Did she ever have you… in the first place?" he mused.

Draco didn't appear to have heard him. He exhaled loudly, grunting in frustration and stomping his way to the other side of the room, fists swinging at his sides, body rigid and taut. The words came even faster now, intelligible and growling, spilling over themselves in the rush to escape.

Charlie couldn't make out half of them since Draco's head was turned away. He could only try to feel his way through, starting with one solid, irrefutable fact.

"She's your mother, Draco."

The torrent of words stopped. Draco's head jerked up and he spun around, eyes wide and mouth open in shock as if Charlie had slapped him. He tried to say something and failed, his lips moving without making any sound. Something fierce and painful glittered in his eyes, something hard and clawing and struggling to get out from where it was buried inside.

Charlie stared at him. More worry flooded him now, overriding his initial fascination. There wasn't just anger there, he realised. There was also grief. Not like that explosive anger when Draco first realised he was wearing Dragon's gold, but something sharper and deeper. More destructive.

It had been hurting Draco all this time and Charlie had no idea.

Draco continued to stare at him. He pressed trembling lips together and shook his head. Tears filled his eyes, a few drops escaping down his cheeks to fall onto his robes. Then something inside him seemed to snap. He curled forward and gasped brokenly into his fist. More tears started falling.

"She is _not_ my mother."

Charlie didn't stop to think. Like a coiled spring being released, he sprang up and rushed to Draco, not even pausing when his knee caught the corner of the coffee table, shoving it to one side. Wrapping his arms around Draco's shaking form, Charlie sank down to the carpet with him, kneeling in a pool of dark red and emerald robes. He held the blond tightly as he started crying.

"She is not my mother, Charlie," Draco sobbed. He raised his head, looking at his bond mate with tear drenched eyes that begged him to understand.

_Do you get it?_

Looking into those anguished, pain filled eyes, Charlie tried. He tried to picture a level of desperation that would prompt an only child to reject a parent. He tried to imagine Draco growing up alone in that large, cold Manor with two parents incapable of showing love. He tried to imagine a young boy sitting on that too large bed, arms wrapped around his knees, holding back tears after being rebuffed for seeking affection, or punished for not meeting expectations, his only solace a sympathetic house elf who could offer nothing beyond a gentle touch or a favourite dish.

"Do you get it?" Draco whispered, his voice a mere thread of sound.

The desolate hurt in his eyes tore at Charlie, reminding him of the disparity between their childhoods. There was no way he could fully understand the extent of Draco's pain and loneliness. He had nothing to base them on, not after growing up with his large family, surrounded by happiness and laughter and the warm, grounding force of a mother's love.

But he did understand to a certain extent.

"I think so," he whispered back. "I do understand... just not everything. I'm sorry."

Draco choked a bit at that as if he wanted to say something, perhaps even refute Charlie's words. Instead, he bowed his head and sobbed even harder, fingers twisting in the front of Charlie's shirt.

Charlie held him close as he waited out the storm, lips pressed to fine blond hair. It took a long time before the sobs lightened, turning into hiccups and then finally to sniffles.

Looking down, Charlie saw Draco staring at nothing with his wet eyes unfocused and his expression lost. He pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead, not wanting him to go inside his hurting thoughts anymore. He was starting to get a clearer picture of the Malfoys now, but it only confused him. Not just Lucius and Narcissa; Draco too.

Since they had been married, Charlie had gotten quite close to Draco. He had learned things about him that he was sure others didn't know. Still, this outburst, so raw and desperate, still managed to surprise him. Perhaps Draco was just better at hiding his emotions than he had thought?

Charlie couldn't help wondering now how much of what he had seen of Draco in private was due to his observation skills, and how much was Draco simply choosing to let him see. He hoped it was more of the latter.

Glancing around and shifting a bit to ease the pain in his knees, he spotted the containers on the coffee table and frowned. They baffled him. The Malfoys baffled him. They weren't what he had expected to see in that huge, grand house of theirs. He found it upsetting, trying to match the intent behind those containers with the sniffling young man in his arms.

He felt guilty now for not seeing what Draco had kept inside him all this time, for not realising how deep the hurt ran and for his preconceived notions about Lucius and Narcissa. He was guilty of prejudice too, he knew that now.

He won't make that mistake again.

"Come on, dragon."

Getting to his feet and wincing, Charlie pulled Draco up and led him to the sofa with one arm around his waist.

Draco just followed, his steps dragging a bit as if his knees hurt as well. He sat down with a straight back and a composed face as if the short walk had reminded him of his upbringing. Despite the attempt to distance himself from his earlier weakness, he didn't do anything about the incriminating wetness on his face.

That contradiction, so Draco-like, made Charlie's lips quirk in spite of himself. He held back a smile and tipped the blond's face up to his, using a fold of his robes to clean off the tear tracks from those flushed cheeks. Releasing Draco's chin, he turned back and saw the containers on the table again. He wasn't sure if Draco wanted to eat anything right now, but he opened one of them anyway, letting cool and vanilla scented air waft out. Seeing the spoon tucked inside – proof of Narcissa's skill – he offered it to Draco.

Draco stared at the crème brulee for a long moment before reaching out to take it.

Charlie opened the other container and spooned a small bit of the custard. He found it too sweet for his taste and put the container down, preferring to watch Draco instead, still attractive despite puffy eyes, pink nose and splotchy cheeks, still eating with the impeccable manners and precise mouthfuls that always fascinated Charlie. They were very small mouthfuls this time - Draco either wanted to make his dessert last as long as possible or he didn't want to talk.

"They care more than they let on," Charlie said quietly, breaking the silence.

Draco continued eating and didn't look up, but Charlie kept talking.

"I don't know about Narcissa, Draco, but I'm sure your father cares more than you think he does," he continued.

Draco exhaled loudly and continued eating, faster now, his spoon scooping bigger portions of the crème brulee as if wanting to quickly finish it so that he could escape the conversation.

Charlie knew he was listening despite his apparent indifference and chose his next words carefully.

"It takes a lot to get something out of Lucius Malfoy, to crack that hard shell of his control. Everyone knows that."

Draco ate the last mouthful and put down the spoon. Instead of getting up, he folded his arms across his chest and sat very still, staring straight ahead.

"It struck me as odd that the first moment I saw him unraveling was when I put the Dragon Gold on you."

For a brief moment, Draco looked at him with narrowed eyes as if rebuking Charlie for the reminder before looking away again. Charlie decided he had said enough. Draco might dismiss his words because of his anger, but he wouldn't forget them. At least, Charlie hoped he wouldn't.

"Was it good? The dessert, I mean," he asked, changing the subject.

When Draco frowned at his empty container, Charlie grimaced a bit. He hoped he hadn't spoiled crème brulee for Draco by asking him to eat it when he was this upset.

"Yeah, I guess."

Draco's quiet tone was encouraging… as was the involuntary glance he gave Charlie's portion. Without a word, Charlie offered it to him, hiding another smile when Draco took it without hesitation and started eating it using his spoon. It prompted Charlie to make one final comment.

"Maybe you could thank…. the one who did it. What was her name? Jiggy?"

Again, Draco swung towards him with narrowed eyes.

"She's a house elf."

Charlie just smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Draco uttered a 'hmph' sound. He put down the empty container and leaned back against the sofa, crossing his arms once more.

They sat there quietly for a while, Charlie's arm around Draco's shoulders as they stared into the flickering flames before them.

"Do you have to go back tomorrow?" Draco finally asked in a low voice.

"Yes, in the afternoon," Charlie admitted. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here with Draco.

The blond head turned and Draco looked at him, his expression serious and his gaze steady.

"I wish you could stay longer," he admitted.

Charlie kissed him before enfolding him in his arms once more. "Me too, dragon."

He wished he could forget about his work and just stay with Draco, soothe away every single hurt the young man had accumulated inside him, but he couldn't. He was a dragon tamer and he had his own responsibilities to handle.

- Chapter End -

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, even if it's just a line. It's been 5 months of staring blankly at the screen and deleting a hundred rewrites. I could really do with some encouragement. Thank you :)**


	23. Chap 100: A Request for Assistance

**Author Notes:** Hello! It's four months since the last update so that's a slight improvement, wouldn't you say? *excited smile* Thank you once again for all the kind and encouraging reviews – please keep them coming!

The long awaited event hinted at in the previous chapter will only happen in the next one since a few things had to be covered first, but never fear, we will get to all the pending plot lines JD left behind. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter.

**Appreciation:** Thank you, thank you and thank you again to **Vine Verrine**, a talented writer, beta par excellence, a deep source of knowledge and most insistent on standards and quality, not unlike a certain Potions Master we know :)

- Chapter Start -

The inside of the Three Broomsticks was just as Sirius remembered, the smoke stained walls and crowded round tables bringing a rush of memories to him. Even the staircase at the back looked the same; floorboards worn to a pale beige in the middle, banisters on either side made silky smooth from years of people's palms brushing along them.

Standing at the doorway, he took a deep breath, pulling the delicious scent of home cooked food into his lungs. The air was already warm, but still welcoming at this hour without the smoky tang that the evening pipe-loving crowd would bring. Sirius didn't need to eavesdrop on the chatter to know that Harry's unexpected appearance in Hogsmeade was the current topic of conversation. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake in suggesting that they meet here, a feeling that grew when the door closed behind him and Remus, and the buzz of chatter died, leaving behind a pin drop silence.

The excited crowd outside the apothecary earlier may have been too intent on Harry to pay any heed to his companions, but without his presence now, all eyes were fixed on the two newcomers. No doubt they still remembered the recent articles in the Prophet about the notorious murderer Sirius Black, exonerated by Harry Potter less than a month ago, and Remus Lupin, lately cured of lycanthropy.

Sirius spotted Rosmerta behind the bar and caught her eye. With a charming smile, he tilted his head at the staircase in a silent question and she nodded before turning back to her customers.

Without a word, the two Marauders wound their way past the occupied tables, robes brushing against chair backs and the occasional elbow, the delicious aroma of steak, fries, pumpkin pie and coffee providing a pleasant distraction from the gazes following them around. It had been some time since they were last here.

They climbed the stairs and along the landing. The heels of their boots were loud on the wooden floorboards as they made their way past several closed and numbered doors before stopping at the one with a large '4' stuck on it.

Sirius opened the door eagerly, his slight uneasiness melting away under the familiar sight of the long wooden table in the centre of the room and the untidy cluster of chairs grouped around it. A single Wizarding lantern hung from the ceiling and cast a circle of warm yellow light over the furniture.

With a nostalgic smile, Sirius wandered inside the room and looked around, his sharp eyes noting the changes that had been put in since the last time he came here. The dark wooden paneling bisecting the smoke stained beige walls was one, as was the table, its smooth and glossy surface devoid of any graffiti, scratches and scorch marks.

But something of the past still remained - the magic of their wards put up to avoid others from listening in, thrumming along the walls and on the door. They were weaker now, not as strong as all those years ago; a mere shadow of how vibrant they had been when their casters were students.

"Can you feel them? The wards?"

"Yeah." Sirius turned to look at Remus, seeing the same thought reflected in those amber eyes. "I can feel them all, except..."

"James'."

For a long moment, they locked gazes, seeing something in each other's eyes. A silent and vague communication that made the absence of James' magic oddly sharp.

The sound of quick footsteps on the landing outside snapped them out of their thoughts, making them decide to put those away for later perusal. Pasting determined smiles on their faces, they turned towards the still open door.

There was the tingle of a disillusionment spell being lifted and then Harry appeared, chuckling, green eyes bright and cheeks flushed pink. Severus was right behind him with an unsuspecting and annoying hand at the small of his back.

As soon as Harry saw Sirius, he stopped short and swung to Severus, eyes intent as he shook his head a bit, as if in warning. Sirius didn't see much of that, his attention caught by the incriminating hand still at Harry's back and the suspicious redness to both their lips. He frowned to himself. The closeness between them was a bit more obvious than last night, making him step forward with a determined grin.

"Harry!"

He hugged his godson as if he hadn't seen him for months, feeling oddly jealous, the feeling made worse by Severus' bored and stoic expression.

"You're early again! Severus bought out the whole apothecary already?"

Harry chuckled again before extricating himself to hug Remus, ducking to avoid the hand intent on ruffling his hair.

"No, he didn't, Sirius. We even had time to go to Honeyduke's!"

Sirius' eyebrows shot up at that, his inquiring gaze going first to their empty hands and then back to the matching colour on both their lips, a quality Sirius knew didn't come from sweets alone.

He and Remus may have interrupted an intimate moment last night when they had dropped by Severus' quarters unannounced, but there was no need for the man to kiss Harry every hour of the day! And why hadn't he used a healing charm, almost as if he didn't want to get rid of the evidence…

A ball of mortification and annoyance swelled inside Sirius, prompting him to open his mouth. He started to say something, but Remus frowned at him and gave a tiny shake of his head, forestalling what was sure to be a flippant remark aimed at the Slytherin.

"We're glad you two are here, Harry, Severus," Remus said warmly and gestured toward the table. "Please have a seat."

Harry nodded and glanced around the room, his smile fading as if recalling where he was. He went to sit down, choosing a chair that faced the door.

Despite the solemn expression and straight back, Sirius noted that Harry continued to keep Severus in the corner of his eye, a pleased smile tugging at his lips when the Potions Master moved to stand behind him, that same hand now resting on his shoulder.

"Sirius? The others are here," Remus said.

There was something of a reprimand in his voice, but when Sirius looked up, Remus was staring at the doorway again.

"Others? What others?" Harry asked at once, following their gazes. More footsteps were heard on the landing outside now, accompanied by a familiar thumping sound.

"Us, for one," replied a deep voice and Kingsley Shacklebolt swept into the room, followed by Mad Eye Moody.

Sirius smirked as Harry's eyes widened in surprise while Severus' narrowed.

"Us as well," added Albus Dumbledore as he came in with Minerva McGonagall, causing Harry's eyes to widen still further.

"And me," said a cheerful Arthur Weasley, peeping out from behind the very tall figure of the Headmaster. He closed the door behind him, shutting out the loud and excited chatter coming from downstairs.

"Ah, much better. Thank you, Arthur," Albus said and gestured to the table, inviting everyone to sit down.

There was a minute or so of shuffling around and muttered 'Excuse me's, robes brushing and chair legs scraping along the floor as the rest found seats. Severus and Minerva ended up flanking Harry, with Kingsley on Severus' other side. Moody, Remus, Sirius and Arthur sat opposite them while Albus took one of the shorter sides of the table.

Severus glanced at Harry who sat quietly next to him, his face serious and a bit baffled. Harry's smaller stature was made all the more obvious when everyone had sat down – even Minerva on his other side was almost as tall as the others.

A throat clearing had everyone turning to the Headmaster, his earlier smile replaced by a serious expression.

"Good afternoon to everyone. I apologise for the very short notice of this meeting. We have a few matters to discuss which is why I have asked Sirius and Remus to owl all of you. But first…"

He stood up and moved to the nearest wall. Reaching out an arm, he touched spindly old fingers to the surface, his sharp gaze going around the room as if searching for something. From the slight, almost nostalgic smile that formed on his lips, Severus knew he wasn't the only one who had recognised the Marauders' magical signatures.

"… allow me to refresh the wards."

Albus raised both arms to the sides, as if he were about to take flight, before bringing them to the front. Moving his hands in slow circles, heavy purple sleeves swaying lightly, he whispered something.

Tendrils of pale blue emerged from his fingertips, flowing and swirling upward and out. They spread through the air towards the door and walls, winding into complicated looking symbols before vanishing into the surfaces.

Seeing Albus perform wandless magic was nothing new to any of them. Kingsley, Moody and Minerva were nodding, as if recognising the spellwork. Harry just looked mesmerised, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

Tearing his gaze away from those pink lips, Severus looked back at the undulating, glowing threads filling the room, Albus' powerful magic almost resonating in the air.

It took only a minute to secure the room, although it seemed far longer before Albus lowered his hands and his magic dissipated. He returned to his seat, the sound of his chair legs on the floor making the others blink and sit up straighter.

"Now then," he looked around with a smile, "let us proceed to the first item on our agenda. Sirius and Remus have a very important announcement to make."

He winked at Harry and nodded at the two Marauders, blue eyes twinkling brightly.

The two men exchanged pleased smiles, their faces a marked contrast to the curious and expectant expressions around them, save for Albus and Harry's knowing grins.

"Remus and I are getting married," Sirius declared with a proud smile. Raising their entwined hands, he showed the Black Engagement Ring that sparkled on Remus' third finger.

There was a moment of silence before a round of 'Oh's, 'At last!'s and chuckles broke out.

"Congratulations!" Arthur said, leaning past Sirius to get a better look at the ring.

The others followed suit, standing up or reaching over to offer handshakes and best wishes. It was a good five minutes before everyone settled down again, still smiling over the good news.

"So when is the happy day?" Arthur asked in a cosy voice reminiscent of Molly Weasley.

"That depends on Albus," Remus replied.

Turning to the Headmaster, he glanced over his shoulder when Sirius jostled his arm. A silent message seemed to pass between them with Sirius raising one eyebrow and Remus nodding before turning back to Albus.

"With your permission, Headmaster, we would like to hold our wedding ceremony in the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts," he requested in a formal tone.

"Oh, of course!" Albus replied with a broad smile. "Hogwarts is the most secure place at present, not to mention a rather popular choice."

From the sly look Albus threw him, Severus knew he was referring to Charlie and Draco's Valentine wedding.

After another, more insistent nudge from Sirius, Remus added somewhat sheepishly, "Uh, tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon."

Everyone stared at the two Marauders in surprise.

"Tomorrow?" Albus echoed, now looking startled. "That's rather… sudden, isn't it?"

"With everything that's been happening, Albus, the sooner the better," Sirius took over the conversation, his face solemn now. "Remus proposed last night and I don't want to wait any longer. Besides," he looked at Harry with a silent look of apology in his eyes, "we won't be around next week."

Severus saw the happy smile slip off of Harry's face, replaced by a somewhat forlorn expression. It looked like the boy hadn't considered the implication of Remus' new role.

"We don't know when we can get everyone together again," Remus added in a somber tone, now looking at Harry as well.

His words had an immediate effect. A long moment of silence followed, troubled frowns chasing away the excited smiles of an upcoming wedding.

It was Albus who roused himself first.

"In that case, tomorrow it is. If you two will arrange the Room of Requirements, I will get the Hogwarts elves to prepare a tea for after the ceremony."

The two Marauders nodded and Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Since we are now privy to the details, can I assume we are invited as well?" he asked, gesturing to Moody who just grunted and shrugged.

"Of course! Everyone here is," Sirius assured him with a bright grin, his mood lightening like quicksilver. He turned to Arthur and urged, "Bring Molly and all your children too."

As Arthur thanked him, Albus caught Remus' eye.

"Is there anyone else you two want to invite?" he asked.

"Merik Volpine," Remus replied and Sirius nodded at once. It was the most obvious answer after Volpine's gesture of singling Remus out as his heir.

Smiling, Albus turned to Severus.

"Would you accompany me to await our guests at the main gates tomorrow after lunch, Severus? About half past one?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

With a nod of satisfaction, Albus looked around the table again. The expectant faces looking back at him seemed to remind him of something and the twinkle in his eyes dimmed, along with his smile.

"The second item… I am sure you know what it is," he began slowly. "Over the past two weeks, while I was visiting the other magical communities, I have also had people looking for Voldemort. Unfortunately, there has been no news of him. Not even a rumour."

Along with the expected flinch, Sirius pursed his lips and frowned.

"If that Demon had gone after him, he could still be recovering from injuries," he suggested, his tone more hopeful than convincing.

Slowly, Albus shook his head. It wasn't in warning since everyone present had either been at Stonehenge that night or heard a detailed account of what had happened there, but because there was no clear answer.

"You are right. He could be," he answered. "Based on the timeline, I would even say it is a safe assumption, but we don't have a way of confirming that. The demon could have attacked Voldemort, but without solid evidence, all we have are mere possibilities."

Although Albus did not glance Harry's way, Severus understood he was referring to Harry's recent lack of visions.

What are you getting at, Albus?" Moody asked, his magic eye swiveling to the Headmaster.

Albus just shook his head, long thin fingers steepled under his chin and pensive gaze now fixed on the opposite wall. He looked wearier than Severus had ever seen him.

"Slytherin's books," Harry said suddenly, his eyes intent on the Headmaster. "I should finish them as soon as I can."

Turning to Harry, Severus saw those green eyes gleaming with resolve.

"You are already doing all you can," he said with a frown.

Harry shook his head.

"No. I should be doing more," he insisted. "I should have finished those books already. They could be our only chance."

Severus pressed his lips together. He should have known Harry would see this as his sole responsibility, especially after what he had said in the apothecary earlier.

"Severus is right, kiddo. You're already doing your best," Sirius added.

Harry shook his head again, his face lined with stress.

"It's not good enough," he said, his voice edged with frustration. "The translation is still too slow. I finished the first volume at Christmas and I'm just about to finish the fourth one. It's almost the end of April now so that means I'm translating one book a month. At this rate, it will take me another six months to finish the rest!"

Ignoring the curious gazes from the Aurors and Arthur, Severus shook his head.

"That was because you hardly had any time in the past," he reminded Harry. "It should go faster now you're not attending classes."

"But I could finish them even faster if I didn't have any lessons at all!"

"Mr. Potter, you are already cutting classes," Minerva reminded Harry, the disapproval in her voice at odds with the exasperated pride in her eyes. "I understand the urgency, but you should not give up your lessons as well."

Harry turned to her, his jaw set and a familiar, stubborn look in his eyes.

"That can wait until after I translate the rest of the books, Professor," he insisted. "My sixth year syllabus isn't going to help us to defeat Voldemort! I have to get this done first!"

That nagging ache he had felt earlier when watching the crowd through the apothecary window was back, sitting heavily in his stomach. It seemed to him like everyone was out and about, doing something. He had known Albus was busy travelling around the world since the papers recorded his daily visits without fail. Now Remus would be travelling as well, meeting other werewolves in his capacity as Volpine's heir, and Sirius would go with him.

Everyone had their own duties, repairing damage, improving ties… while Harry stayed back at Hogwarts, safe behind her walls as if he were one of her students.

But he wasn't just a student.

Oh, his revised lesson plan - four free days a week – had sounded good on paper, but it was exhausting cramming a week's worth of lessons into the other three days. Translating Slytherin's books was just as mentally exhausting. The strange, twisting symbols looked like English to him, but they were not the plain words Harry was used to. The ideas and philosophies behind the spells and potions had come from a learned and clever mind, its store of knowledge and experience far outweighing his. Someone like Dumbledore or Severus or Flitwick would have a better grasp of the books' contents… but Harry still had to translate them first.

He knew that his rising frustration was partly due how trying the past month had been and how he had drained his magical core several times, but it didn't lessen the sense of urgency he felt. If he needed a month to translate each volume, he would only finish the last one by Halloween!

"I have to get this done first!" he repeated, looking from Minerva to Albus and then to Sirius sitting opposite him.

A warm pressure covering his hand made him look down. It was Severus' hand, squeezing his. Harry looked up, something tight inside his chest easing a bit at the silent support he saw in those black eyes. He gave a small smile in return.

"Harry."

It was a moment before Harry registered the sound of Remus' quiet voice. He blinked and turned to look at him, Severus doing the same.

"Have you found out something in the book you're working on? Something that would indicate the next few volumes would be helpful to us? Not that they're not already…"

Remus' warm eyes and smile said he was forever grateful for just the first volume of the Books of Light and Harry felt a bit more of his annoyance fall away. Then he realised what the pin drop silence around him meant and hunched his shoulders, feeling the weight of all the curious gazes on him.

He sneaked a glance at Sirius who was still frowning, sharp blue eyes shifting between him and Severus.

"Harry?" Remus prompted again, drawing his attention.

"Not as far as I can tell," Harry admitted with a frown, "but then, some of the topics talk about things I've never heard of before, so I'm not sure."

The implication of his words made him grimace.

"I know this makes it sound even more like I shouldn't drop my lessons, but I need to do something. Once I finish translating the rest of the books, Severus can go through them, or Professor Dumbledore. They would understand Slytherin's notes and sketches more than I ever would."

"You are doing the best you can, Harry," Albus said gently. "We cannot ask you to give up any more of your time. Severus and Minerva are right, your studies are just as important."

Harry shook his head again, chin lifting in determination. He seemed taller now, jaw resolute and eyes steely, so different from the laughing, blushing boy who had come in earlier, solely preoccupied with his bond mate.

"No. I'm sorry, sir, but this is more important," he replied. "You said it yourself - we don't have any other lea..."

He trailed off, looking to the side and then at the middle of the table as if he were following something.

"You're back," he said.

Everyone looked at the table and then at each other.

"Harry," Severus leaned forward, "is it the ravens?"

Harry didn't say anything. It reminded him of all the other times those creatures made an appearance. Everything else vanished for Harry then, his senses focused on what only he could see.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking intently at the empty space in front of him. Then he blinked several times, reaching out a hand towards the centre of the table.

"Wait, don't go yet...!"

No one spoke a word or moved a muscle until Harry sat back in his chair, shoulders slumping. He glanced around at everyone and then turned to Severus, looking a bit lost.

"They didn't say anything," he said, his tone a bit plaintive. "They just looked at me and then they… disappeared."

- o -

Both Severus and Harry were deep in thought as they walked back to their rooms, their footsteps echoing in the torch lit corridors.

Severus had backed Harry up when Albus and Minerva protested against his full time translation of the Books of Light at the expense of his lessons. It didn't change the fact that Harry was once again giving up, even if temporarily, something that offered a much needed balance in his life, and not even his grateful smile could erase the frustration Severus felt inside.

He was aware of Harry's pensive face since leaving the Three Broomsticks, again under a Disillusionment Charm. No doubt the boy was preoccupied with the ravens. They had always appeared before something momentous happened, bearing those vague messages that weren't helpful at all.

Severus couldn't help wondering what was coming next since the birds hadn't even uttered a word this time. What could he say to placate Harry, to put his fears to rest?

When they turned the last corridor and approached their quarters, Harry grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop.

"Severus, wait. Are you angry with me?"

Severus stared at him, stunned. Of all the things to worry about, Harry was worried he would be angry with him?

Even in the dim light of the flickering torches, Severus could see the apprehension in those green eyes. Harry had asked him the same thing in the Winterlands, after promising Asgeir Brand his family's help without first getting their permission. Most likely Harry thought he was risking the familiarity between them now, thinking Severus had no choice but to agree, being his bond mate.

Still, to be thinking of him instead of those two mystical birds; Severus didn't know if he should feel exasperated or flattered.

"No, Harry. I'm not angry," Severus assured him. He took a step closer, pleased at the way Harry tipped his head up to look at him.

"Were you wondering what had happened to Professor Snape, unbending stickler for school rules?" he asked, smirking when Harry looked sideways in guilt, a pout in place.

Unable to resist, Severus bent his head, closing the space between them for a quick kiss. The sound of their lips parting resulted in Harry's ears turning pink.

"Don't forget," Severus said, voice low. "I may be your Potions professor, but I am first and foremost, your bond mate."

"I understand why you feel compelled to do this," he continued as if nothing had happened, ignoring how Harry was trying to compose himself, ears returning to their normal colour. "Just keep in mind that you will need to finish your lessons at some point in time… preferably before you become a professional Quidditch player."

His dry tone at the end made Harry laugh, the bright sound echoing in the dark corridor and easing much of the frustration Severus had nursed all the way back here. Neither of them noticed a pair of painted grey eyes blinking open.

"Glad to know you don't mind your bond mate having such a frivolous occupation after all!" Harry said with a mischievous grin before walking towards the portrait.

With his hand still in Harry's, Severus followed, a faint smile on his lips. He had stopped minding a lot of things about Harry for some time now.

"Just when I was about to take a nap, you come here laughing," Salazar spoke suddenly in Parseltongue, startling Harry.

Severus' curiosity was pricked when he saw Harry scratch the back of his head, looking bashful.

"El Dorado," he stated, pulling his hand out of Harry's grasp and placing it on his back.

Harry stayed put, staring at Salazar with wide eyes.

When the portrait swung open, Severus guided Harry inside their rooms before turning him around to face him.

"What did he say?" he wanted to know.

Harry looked up at him. Then he blinked, shaking his head as if in disbelief.

"Severus… he speaks Parseltongue!"

- o -

Severus and Harry sat in the Headmaster's office, facing a stunned looking Albus Dumbledore.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before," the old wizard repeated.

"How do you think I feel, Albus?" asked Severus dryly. "I've had that portrait guard my place ever since I became the Head of Slytherin House!"

To think the answer had been staring him in the face all this while, each time he returned to his rooms - he wanted to kick himself.

"But did he agree to help us?" Albus asked, his sharp gaze switching from Severus to Harry.

"We thought it would be better if you asked him," Severus replied.

Albus nodded and stood up, eyes gleaming. He looked energetic and full of life now, a far cry from the weary, defeated wizard with hunched shoulders at the Three Broomsticks earlier.

"No time like the present," he declared and rounded his desk. "Let's see what he has to say, shall we?"

- o -

The walk down to the dungeons was made at record speed, Albus and Severus' long strides making short work of the numerous corridors and staircases. The almost palpable sense of urgency emanating from their purposeful walk and stern expressions had students leaping out of their way.

Harry had to trot alongside the two tall wizards just to keep up. With his gaze focused on the floor so he wouldn't trip, and half distracted by what looked like pointy golden slippers glinting beneath the embroidered hem of Dumbledore's robes with each swift stride, it didn't occur to him until much later that the three of them could have just flooed from the Headmaster's office down to the dungeons.

They were soon standing in front of the large portrait of Salazar Slytherin, the echo of their hurrying footsteps causing grey eyes to blink open again and stare at them in bemusement.

With a glance at his two companions, Harry took a few deep breaths to compose himself before stepping forward, back straight. He made a short bow and uttered a formal greeting in Parseltongue.

Severus found himself suppressing a sudden shiver. He wasn't sure if Harry had deliberately deepened his voice to lend a serious air to his greeting, but the effect was… very pleasing.

Harry spoke in English next, asking if Salazar wasn't bothered by him speaking in this language. When Salazar didn't reply, looking as if hadn't heard his question, Harry gave a small shrug.

"I'm sure you know that your chamber of secrets was opened four years ago by Voldemort. He controlled a student into letting the basilisk out and a few students got petrified. I found the entrance to the chamber and well, I had to kill your basilisk. Please accept my apologies."

Strangely enough, Salazar didn't look at all upset at hearing about the death of his long lived familiar. If it weren't for the tiny lift of one eyebrow, Harry might have thought the portrait had not understood his words. He continued, stating that while translating the first few books, he found he did not fully understand their contents. He expressed the fear that Voldemort, having had years to study the Books of Dark, would soon unleash another attack on them, one they would be powerless to counter.

Pausing at that point, Harry stared at Salazar and waited for his reaction. When the silence drew out, he glanced back at Severus, nonplussed at the lack of response and wondering if he should have spoken in Parseltongue after all.

Salazar made a tiny 'tsk' sound, looking exasperated at the sudden silence. He finally hissed something in an impatient tone which even the other two wizards recognised as a 'Well, go on."

Harry nodded, his puzzled frown clearing.

"Up until now, I've only translated the first four volumes," he continued, relieved that the portrait understood English after all. "We were wondering if you could help us to translate the other six? Or at least let us know if they contain something that we can use against Voldemort?"

Albus stepped forward at that moment, reaching out a wrinkled hand to pat Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you, my boy," he said with a reassuring smile. "I'll take it from here."

Turning to the portrait, he bowed his head, his face solemn.

"Lord Slytherin, we are fast running out of time and options for defeating Voldemort. We humbly request your assistance on the Books of Light as they may very well hold the key to his defeat."

At his words, Salazar's impatient frown smoothed out into a look of sly boredom. Grey eyes looking up and to one side, he uttered something that didn't sound at all promising, given the tiny twist of his lips.

Harry snorted in surprise and guilty amusement before shaking his head. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Albus.

"I'm sorry, sir. He says he doesn't have any obligation to listen to anything the Hogwarts Headmaster or Headmistress has to say."

Albus looked taken back at that, blinking down at Harry as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Well!" he said. "Er, in that case…"

He was interrupted by a string of impatient Parseltongue.

"He wants to know why we are focusing on translating the Books of Light if we're just looking for something useful in them," Harry translated.

The uncertainty in those green eyes prompted Severus to intervene and he stepped forward.

"If I may, Headmaster?"

At Albus' startled nod, Severus turned to the portrait and gave a deep bow, dark robes flaring about his ankles.

"Lord Slytherin, I had the privilege of brewing your cure for lycanthropy a month ago and witnessing its success on a turned werewolf. Your books have untold value and I would treat all your ideas and discoveries with the greatest respect. It would be a great honour to be able to share your research with others capable of understanding them."

When Salazar's eyes narrowed, Severus pressed on, encouraged by the spark of swiftly veiled interest he saw in the grey orbs.

"As a Potions Master and the current Head of Slytherin House, I assure you that when the opportunity arises, only the brightest of minds will be allowed the privilege of viewing your works."

Harry felt his eyes widen in surprise. He had known that Severus would appreciate the information in those books, but he had no idea of the value of the wealth of knowledge they contained.

Salazar shook his head and said something, his earlier pleased look vanishing as if it had never been.

"He says that if he had cared for public recognition, he wouldn't have hidden his books in a place only he knew," Harry translated, holding up a hand to forestall Severus as Salazar continued talking, now sounding almost annoyed.

"His wish from over a thousand years ago hasn't changed," Harry continued, "he still doesn't want his life's work falling into the wrong hands… like what had happened to his Books of Dark."

Severus caught the flash of hope in Harry's eyes and knew what that signified. He swung back to the portrait.

"We would only use the knowledge to better Wizardkind," he promised. "I beg you to consider our request, Lord Slytherin."

If it were not for the fact that a painting could not perform Legilimency, Severus could have sworn those piercing grey eyes were boring holes into his skull, trying to read his mind.

Glancing between them, Harry could see a certain similarity in their intense gazes. A not unpleasant shiver coursed up his spine, remembering what it was liked to be the recipient of such undivided attention from enigmatic black eyes.

Finally, Salazar gave a little nod.

"I am most honoured by your trust, Lord Slytherin, and grateful for your assistance," Severus said.

"We all are," Albus added, still looking a bit surprised but smiling broadly.

When the portrait started speaking again. Harry couldn't help smiling as well, seeing the founder's gaze now switching between Severus and himself.

"He says he can list down the topics in his Books of Light that might be relevant. There are also some historical documents he knows of that we might want to research."

At this point, Harry's excitement was contagious. Severus was hard pressed not to return his beaming smile before the boy turned back to the portrait.

"Please wait a moment," Harry requested. "I'll go get my notebook right now so that I can write them down. El Dorado."

The portrait swung open and Harry entered their quarters. Severus watched him, unaware of how his dark eyes had softened.

"Well done, Severus."

Turning around, Severus nodded, appreciating the look of quiet pride in Albus' eyes.

The old wizard waved his wand, conjuring a comfortable chair and table in front of the portrait before squeezing Severus' shoulder.

"I have to get back to my correspondence now. Do let me know how you two get on, dear boy," he said with a smile and walked off.

Harry hurried to his desk in the corner and grabbed his notebook and pencil. He was excited and a bit nervous at taking notes from Salazar Slytherin himself, even if the man was just a portrait now.

Turning around, Harry saw Severus enter their quarters, his heart leaping a little at the gleam in those dark eyes. He stood there, pinned to the floor by that intent gaze, stomach quivering as Severus closed the distance between them with quick strides.

Warm fingers wrapped around Harry's chin and raised it, allowing equally warm lips to cover his. Closing his eyes, Harry returned the kiss, aware of nothing except the firm hand under his chin and the lips moving over his, the notebook and pencil dangling, forgotten, from his fingers and threatening to fall.

When the kiss ended, Severus raised his head and smiled at him, eyes glittering.

"Have I told you that I like it when you speak in Parseltongue?"

Harry blinked up at him, eyes wide and lips parted, inviting another kiss which Severus didn't even bother to resist.

Several long and blissful seconds later, Harry found himself released and given a very gentle push towards the door. Smiling and in a light daze from Severus' kisses, he went outside to begin his newest task.

- Chapter End -

**A/N:**Thank you for reading. Please review!


	24. Chap 101: Some Leads at Last

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter exactly 2 months from the last update, thanks again to all your kind and encouraging reviews, and my worth-her-weight-in-galleons beta, **Vine Verrine** :)

I'm afraid that Sirius and Remus' wedding will have to wait a teensy bit more since I had to cover a few more things first, but rest assured they are all related to JD's plot points. Enjoy this chapter and I look forward to your feedback!

**Appreciation:** My heartfelt thanks once again to **Vine Verrine**, my talented beta. Loving The Marriage Stone is one thing, attempting to do its continuation justice is quite another. Vine gave me motivation, inspiration, a kick in the behind, her wonderful talent and her precious time, all of which are greatly appreciated. Thank you, girl!

- Chapter Start -

Harry slid behind the desk placed in front of the portrait door, lips still tingling from Severus' kisses and stretched wide in a silly smile. When he looked up, it was to encounter an oiled pair of grey eyes staring at him from an expressionless face.

Clearing his throat, Harry wiped his mind clean of some very pleasant thoughts - speaking in Parseltongue to Severus certainly wouldn't be the same as speaking it to Salazar. He flipped open his notebook and sat up straight like an eager young boy excited about his favourite subject, tapping his pencil against the blank page.

A few seconds passed by with the portrait not moving an inch except for the tiny lift of one crusty eyebrow. It finally occurred to Harry that he wasn't going to get any answers unless he said something first.

"So… uhm…" he pressed his lips together, forehead wrinkling. Just a couple of hours ago, he had been desperate over getting the rest of the Books of Light translated, but now that he was about to get help from the source himself – or a variation thereof – he didn't know where to start.

"How do I defeat Voldemort?"

Salazar blinked slowly at him with a deadpan expression that showed only one thing; he thought Harry stupid.

"Let us pretend you didn't ask me that. Now use that witless brain of yours, boy, and ask me something more intelligent."

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried again.

"All right. About what we spoke earlier, the Books of Light. Do you know everything that was written in those books? Both Light and Dark?"

"Ah, a much better question," Salazar said with a slight nod. "No, I don't."

"What?!"

Harry slumped back, his hopes of getting a resolution crashing to the ground. His expression of stunned dejection prompted the portrait to elaborate further.

"Do you really think Salazar Slytherin would leave all his knowledge and memories in a mere painting?"

"No, I guess not."

"That doesn't mean I can't tell you where you need to look."

Great. It looked like Salazar and the ravens shared a common love for cryptic, unhelpful messages. Harry wanted to roll his eyes or stare right back at the portrait with an equally deadpan expression. Instead, he opted for leaning forward.

"If you want an answer, ask me a specific question," Salazar reminded him.

"Fine. I've been thinking… about Voldemort and in particular, the hold he has over Severus and all his Death Eaters. I think I might have a better shot at defeating him if I can remove that. Right now, Voldemort controls the magic of half the world's most powerful wizards and witches. In fact, he stole their magic to put the entire world to sleep."

Harry paused, but there was no reaction from Salazar so he continued.

"I used the solution in the Books of Light to wake everyone up, pushing my magic into the cores of the sleeping wizards and witches and then using earth's magic from the ley lines once mine ran out."

There was some reaction this time. Salazar tilted his head a bit to the side and gave a small nod as if the words were familiar to him.

"A reckless action typical of a Gryffindor."

Catching sight of the very faint impressed gleam in Salazar's eyes, Harry decided to ignore the contradictory words.

"What I need to know right now is where Voldemort is," he replied. "It's been eight, no, nine days since his last attack. I need to find out where he is, what he's doing right now, what he's planning."

"Your Headmaster is a resourceful man. I am sure he knows where to look," Salazar countered.

Harry shook his head.

"He's tried everything, asked his sources to look all over the world. There's no trace of Voldemort anywhere," he said, knowing he sounded as desperate as he felt.

Salazar frowned, staring at him as if he didn't believe him before making a 'tsk' sound again.

"Wait here, boy. Don't go away."

Harry nodded as Salazar turned to his right and walked off, grey robes disappearing past the frame. He sat there in the sparsely lit hallway, twirling the pencil in his fingers and staring hard at painted green drapes. From time to time, the silence would prompt him to turn his head and squint down both darkened ends of the hallway, but the large empty frame in front of him was like a magnet, pulling his gaze back each time.

At last, with a faint rustling noise, Salazar glided back into the frame, looking down at a sheaf of parchment in his hands.

"I will tell you the same thing I just told Dumbledore. As meddlesome as that old coot can be, he has talent. If he didn't find Voldemort anywhere, he is either not in this plane of existence, or he possesses the means to render himself untraceable."

Harry nodded, more disappointed than surprised.

"Well, is there anything in the Books of Light we can use? Like a - a spell or something to locate him?" he asked.

Salazar shook his head.

"Dumbledore has been quite thorough in his search from what I see," he replied, holding up the parchment in his hands. "He has already covered both Muggle and magical places."

Grey eyes narrowed thoughtfully at Harry.

"He has also told me of the mental connection you share with Voldemort. Have you tried locating him using this link?"

"No," Harry admitted. "I only have visions when he is experiencing extreme emotions, like anger or triumph. Sometimes I can catch a glimpse of his surroundings, but not enough to know where he is."

"A pity. You could reach out to his mind and find out where he is with the same spell you used to wake up everyone," Salazar remarked, sounding as if he were discussing the weather outside the castle.

Harry blinked and then his eyes went wide. "I can?"

"You would also need to shield your mind at the same time," Salazar went on. "If he senses your presence, he will be able to take your mind hostage."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

"But there is a way to prevent him from knowing I'm there, right?" he asked, stomach squirming unpleasantly at the thought of Voldemort taking control of his mind. He could think of at least a dozen things that would happen if his mind was stolen, each one more dire than the last.

"There must be a way to block him," he insisted, aware that it came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

"There is a spell, but it is not stated in the Books. A means to shield your mind while delving into his."

Harry frowned in confusion.

"Oh, like… Occlumency?"

He knew he was jumping to conclusions here, but that was the first thing that popped into his head, thanks to the extra research he, Ron and Hermione had been doing. It was a skill that required high levels of discipline and years spent training and mastering one's mind.

Salazar shook his head.

"Like I said, it is a spell, not a skill. Something similar to Occlumency and Legilimens, but from another branch of Mind Magic. Occlumency requires years of dedicated practice. This does not."

The tight knot in Harry's stomach loosened a little. He should be able to learn a spell much faster than pick up a new skill, that much he knew.

As if he had read his thoughts, Salazar shook his head again.

"It is not a matter of waving your wand around and chanting a few words. Spell casting is much more complicated when it comes to mind magic. You are a very powerful wizard, Harry Potter, from what the Headmaster tells me, but your control is abysmal yet."

"Yeah, I know," Harry muttered, recalling all the times his magic had surged and escaped him. "So where can I find this spell?"

"You have to go straight to the source. The parents of Soul Searching. There is a library in Athens with a complete wing on Mind Magic. If you have any inkling on how to find a simple book from an archive, it shouldn't take you more than a day to locate the spell. That is, if the Muses let you in."

Harry nodded, one question springing immediately to mind.

"Is the library still there?"

"It had better be. No other place will have this information."

Harry felt the same desperation welling up inside of him again.

"Couldn't you just teach me the spell?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time, you foolish boy? I don't know the spell, I just can tell you where to find it."

"Sorry, I just - all right. After we find Voldemort then…"

Salazar's eyebrows rose a bit.

"Are you planning to invite him for tea?"

Harry couldn't help wondering how sarcastic the founder of Slytherin House must have been in real life, if his portrait was like this. He bit back the retort on his lips and frowned, trying to gather his thoughts.

"We need to strip him of his power and break his hold on Severus and the others. Do you… do you know anything about the Dark Mark?"

"Of course. He tried to get an answer out of me about that spell when he was still a snot nosed student here at Hogwarts."

Harry blinked, torn between imagining a literally snot nosed Tom Riddle and the idea that maybe it had been Salazar who had helped him with the Dark Mark. His expression must have displayed his conflicted thoughts since Salazar continued speaking.

"I have told you twice now. I do not have the answers, just the knowledge on where to look. What you call the Dark Mark is actually the Brand of Ownership, a spell created by the wizard Mared one hundred years before I was born. It was used by Wizarding kings and feudal lords to identify their slaves, track their whereabouts and control their magic. The spell is cast by the owner of the slave and the resultant brand or sigil bears his magical signature as proof of ownership."

Paying no heed to Harry's look of growing horror, Salazar continued.

"As the Brand is mentioned in both the Books of Light and Dark, Tom Riddle has the knowledge from the latter. However, I was not involved in what he used it for."

With an effort, Harry forced down his anger and disgust, face flushed and magic roiling inside him. He didn't know which made him more furious, the implication that Salazar had worked on the Brand of Ownership and improved it – or worsened it, depending on which side you looked - or his calm, bored voice detailing such atrocities. Thanks to whatever improvements that were documented in the Books of Dark, Severus and the other Death Eaters were Voldemort's slaves, their strength and their magic his to command.

"You said it is in both books?" Harry asked, striving to keep his tone even. "Does that mean there is a way to remove it?"

He knew a bit of his anger was seeping out, but Salazar kept his cool demeanor. Whether it was because Harry's anger was justified or because portraits had no reason to feel guilty about their dead counterparts, Harry didn't care to know.

"Yes, by using your magic, the same way you can try to locate Voldemort," Salazar replied. "Without full control of your magic though, you will still fail. The Brand of Ownership is not an easy thing to remove. The magical signature of its caster resides within it and guards its very existence, preventing the slaves from freeing themselves by cutting off their flesh or even amputating an arm or a leg. I have seen many such attempts with slaves stolen or bought from their original owners. Many did not survive the removal of the brand. Even less survived a second branding."

Harry felt the blood drain from his face, shock overcoming anger for the moment. He slumped in his seat, heart pounding in his throat and hands trembling.

"So everything is about control," he stated, his voice shaky.

"Of course! You cannot expect to prance around and hope for the best when it comes to such delicate and precise magic. Read the last volume of the Books of Light. There is a chapter devoted to this, The Necessity of Control, somewhere in the middle."

Harry closed his eyes, unaware of the pencil he was gripping tightly in his fingers. He was trying to push away images of how he had found Severus after returning from the Calling - broken and bleeding, madness in his eyes as he tried desperately to cut out the Dark Mark from his arm.

He wanted to go to Severus right now to reassure himself that the man was all right and then he wanted to grab the tenth volume and find that chapter, but with Salazar in a rare, chatty mood now, Harry knew he couldn't afford to waste this opportunity. He took a deep breath, pushing down his fears and casting about for the next thing he wanted to ask.

"All right. I will keep your advice in mind. Now, Voldemort has summoned an Elder Demon twice. The second one killed an Auror, but the rest of us managed to escape so we suspect it went to attack Voldemort instead," he continued, grimacing a bit at the unwelcome recollection of yet another death.

When Salazar remained silent, Harry continued.

"So… do the books have anything on Elder Demons? About summoning them or banishing them?"

There had to be a spell that would work faster than King's Banishment, he thought with desperate hope, one that wouldn't leave him and the others vulnerable at the same time.

Salazar stared at him for a long moment, eyes narrowed and piercing before he answered, talking slowly.

"There is a chapter in the Books of Dark that discusses the summoning of otherworldly creatures. Not demons per se, but Ancient Gods."

"Ancient Gods?" Harry repeated, frowning. "So there's a topic on them in the Books of Light as well?"

"No. The books were written with the different Branches of Magic as subjects, not opposing topics that mirror each other. Just because there is a cure to Lycanthropy in the Books of Light does not mean there is a chapter on creating a werewolf in the Books of Dark!"

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

"But I am quite sure you can find more information on this in Egypt. There is an underground palace under the Nile River that houses one of the most prestigious libraries in the world. I don't think the goblins would let it be destroyed since they run it. The ones that run it are a part of the International Diet of Magical Creatures."

"Will they grant me access to their library?" Harry asked. Goblins weren't known for their generosity or hospitality, or even involvement in the goings on of the Wizarding World.

"If you can locate the entrance to the library and if you manage to pass through its barriers," came the cryptic reply.

At Harry's blank look, Salazar started to look a bit exasperated.

"The use of magical entrances to guard higher places of learning is not new as any good history book will inform you. Such vast stores of valuable knowledge are not for the mediocre or the frivolous."

A code Salazar himself lived by, evidenced by his own personal library hidden in the bowels of Hogwarts.

He had a way with words, Harry would admit that. In fact, he should be dreading the two trips he was apparently going to embark on very soon, but he was, against his better judgment, getting a little excited.

"Right," he said, his mind already leaping ahead. Hermione might have read about magically guarded entrances. The sooner they got access to the library in Athens, the faster he could learn that spell and access Voldemort's mind and then -

"Do not be hasty. You said your first task is to locate Voldemort, but if you attempt this now, he could steal your magic or your mind, depending on his strength. If it has been more than a week as you say, boy, I do not think he is weak anymore."

Harry exhaled, shoulders slumping. "I know."

He did not share Sirius' blind optimism. That ball of anxiety inside his stomach was swelling again, threatening to swamp him. He forced it back down and then he remembered something else.

"What about ravens? Do you know anything about two black ravens? They have appeared to me a few times now, telling me things."

Salazar's eyes widened at that. He even leaned forward, causing Harry to sit back in surprise.

"The ravens?" he enquired in a sharp voice. "You haven't mentioned them before. Why, this changes the whole situation. This changes everything!"

"It does?" Harry frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"I should have thought that was obvious."

Another cryptic message accompanied by raised eyebrows. This time, Harry was quite sure it had something to do with his status as King.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about them?" he asked. "They always appear when something important is going to happen, leaving me messages. But this afternoon, they appeared without saying anything and then they disappeared just as fast."

He didn't add that he was worried something else might happen, heralded by their appearance.

"There is no way to know why unless you contact them yourself."

"But I've never done that," Harry protested. "They just appear whenever they want to."

"In that case, has it never occurred to you to contact them instead?" Salazar asked, thin lips pursed and eyebrows descending to pull together in a clear reprimand.

"But how can I do that? And WHY would I do that in the first place?" Harry argued, feeling the need to defend himself.

"Because they are yours, Harry Potter! But apparently you are too stupid to know that. Those ravens were the familiars of Odin. _Familiars_."

"But why would they listen to me?"

Salazar's exasperation seemed to mount steadily.

"Because to them, you are Odin. Or one who possesses Odin's powers, thus an equal. But whoever they think you are is not important. What is important is the power you hold over them. Hasn't it ever occurred to you that if those birds make themselves visible to you and you only, you should find out exactly why they do that? One would think you would grab the opportunity to take a more active role, but apparently I was mistaken."

Harry turned red at the biting tone.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Contact them!"

"R-right now?"

"Yes. Now."

"But how do I do that?"

"I am not going to dignify that with a response."

Harry had to stop himself from glaring at Salazar who had closed his eyes as if gone to sleep. Did the portrait think he could do whatever he wished, whenever he wished it?

How exactly did one summon the ravens anyway?

Despite Harry's annoyance, the niggling thought that he should at least give it a try remained.

Perhaps he could start with something simple, like visualising them in his mind's eye?

- o -

Severus sat by the fire, an open book on his lap and his attention on the other side of the portrait door. He was restless despite the satisfaction of having convinced Salazar to help them. He didn't think a mere painting would possess the necessary knowledge to help them solve their problems. Salazar might have recognised the Lycanthropy spell, but that didn't mean he had a readymade solution for defeating Voldemort or Elder Demons or even for removing the Dark Mark.

Severus still found himself touching the warding bands around his left arm, the bitter ache of regret like a familiar stone inside his chest. He knew Harry would ask Salazar about the Dark Mark. A part of him even wished he could hear how that conversation went, even if he wouldn't understand a single bit of it. All that sibilant hissing to and fro and Severus would have nothing but their expressions to gauge how his fate looked.

Hearing Harry speaking Parseltongue however… Severus couldn't say he was averse to that idea.

When the door opened about an hour later, he looked up at once, standing up and putting the unread book on the chair. To the untrained eye, he looked composed as usual; inside he felt anything but that.

Harry stood there, staring at him from across the room, his cheeks pink as if someone had been teasing him. That was strange.

Severus frowned as he went over, wondering if Harry had talked to someone else besides Salazar.

"Harry?"

He reached for his hand, holding it between his own.

"Your hand is cold. Come sit by the fire."

He led Harry over to the couch and waved his wand at the fireplace. Then he crouched down in front of him, noting how the wide green eyes were still taking in his shoulders and chest.

Shouldn't he be the one checking the boy for any possible maladies?

Severus rested his hands on Harry's knees only to remove them right after, perplexed when Harry's knees jerked up as if startled, head snapping up and a sheepish, almost painful smile tugging at his lips.

"What is it? Are you injured anywhere?" Severus asked. His confused frown deepened when Harry blinked several times, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"No! It's just that…" Harry trailed off, moving his hands in a vague motion, like he didn't know what to say or how to behave in front of Severus. His smile was starting to look more like a grimace now, his cheeks going a deeper pink.

Severus stared at him - what in Merlin's name had Salazar said to him?

"Are you all right? What did Salazar say?" he asked.

Harry's gaze sharpened at that, the mention of the portrait bringing his mind back from where it had wondered off to. He jerked forward and grabbed Severus' hands.

"Severus, he said there's a way to remove the Dark Mark!"

Severus' heart leapt, Harry's baffling behaviour forgotten in a surge of wild hope. He had thought the Dark Mark impossible to remove! Then he noted the anxious look in those green eyes and something twisted inside him.

"Are you sure?" he asked sharply. "Did he say how? Is it in the Books of Light?"

Harry nodded, his hands tightening around Severus'. His cheeks were still flushed, but the whole intention behind his movements had changed.

"He said the process is similar to how I quickened everyone's magical core to wake them up before. There's a chapter in the tenth volume that discusses control of magic, he told me to read that first."

With an effort, Severus forced down the hope bubbling up inside him. Decades of Slytherin caution had taught him that things were never as clear cut as they seemed.

"What is the risk?" he asked. His initial hope turned to horror and then to fury and finally to despair when he learned what he and all the other Death Eaters had been branded with.

Trust Voldemort to find a way to exert full and complete control over his followers; what he took, he never gave back.

"I will never be free of him," Severus whispered, the hopeless words forced past a throat tight with regret. Somehow, knowing there was a very slim chance of removing the Mark made it even more improbable that they would succeed.

"No! You will be!" Harry insisted, squeezing Severus' hands. He looked like he did earlier at the Three Broomsticks, green eyes hard with determination. "It's difficult, yes, but not impossible, Severus."

Then his expression faltered, mixed with a hint of apology. "Only I can't do it right now. I have to learn to control my magic first."

Severus nodded and returned the squeeze. Harry's persistent Gryffindor optimism had irritated him constantly in the past, but right now, he was thankful for the boy's unwavering faith.

"Did Salazar tell you how to control your magic?" he asked.

"No, the ravens did."

Severus' heart skipped a beat; the ravens had appeared to Harry again?

"They came again? What did they say?" he asked. His frown deepened once more when Harry blushed anew, the hands holding his feeling hesitant and stiff now.

"I summoned them," Harry replied. He looked down and released Severus' hands to rub his palms on his trousers. "Salazar said I have Odin's powers and that I should – I can call them."

Severus wanted so much to know how Harry had managed that, but more importantly...

"What did they say?" he repeated, gently this time.

"They told me how to control my magic," Harry replied, looking troubled now, brow crinkled and white teeth digging into his lower lip. Pushing his shirtsleeves up to his elbows, he rubbed his forearms hard as if he were cold.

Severus halted the agitated movements by taking hold of Harry's hands, his grip warm and reassuring. The ravens must have suggested something difficult, perhaps a series of gruelling mental exercises that would leave Harry drained and exhausted once more.

He wasn't surprised when Harry took a deep breath, shoulders squaring as if resigned to his fate. The boy was never one to shirk his duties.

"The first step is to be aware of my magic, to be able to call it out from my core at will," Harry explained, looking down at their joined hands. "Right now, that only happens when I'm angry or when I'm..."

He broke off, voice cracking at the end and the tips of his ears bright red. Stealing a quick look at Severus, he lowered his eyes again. There was a mix of self-consciousness and shy promises in that one look, the memory of their tryst floating between them.

Severus' lips parted, the pieces falling into place at last. He had misunderstood everything. Harry's whole behaviour since coming back inside, his red cheeks and stiff pose and averted gaze – all of that wasn't due to alarm or dread, but... embarrassment.

"When you're aroused," Severus completed for him, thumbs gliding along the back of Harry's hands. Never had such an innocuous action held so much meaning before, from one side to the other, calloused thumbs making a path that left a tingly brand of heat.

Fixing his gaze on a lock of long black hair, Harry nodded, still unable to look Severus straight in the eye. He shivered at the light caresses on his hands, goose bumps rippling along his bared arms.

"What is the second step?" Severus asked, his deep voice rumbling. His knees inched closer, his body starting to make itself a home between Harry's legs. Black splayed robes brushed against Harry's trousers and the tips of his shoes, the same tingly brand of heat leaving a mark in those places.

Harry looked up at last, his eyes finding Severus' and staying there, locked in a sweet torment of things to come.

"Pushing... pushing my magic into you," he breathed. He didn't know if he wanted to decipher or ignore – or partake in, a little voice said - the unspoken threats in those glittering eyes.

Still crouched before Harry, Severus thought about how tempting this was, the littlest justification to deepen their physical relationship. Who could blame him, with Harry's Adam's apple bobbing up and down like an invitation and the space between them closing little by little.

Then Harry's words registered and Severus' imperceptible movements halted.

"Do you mean merging our magic?" he asked. It was impossible, almost too erotic to entertain. "That would mean consummating our -"

"No!" Harry squeaked at once, eyes even wider and cheeks even brighter. He cleared his throat, squirming a bit on the couch. The motion made the insides of his knees brush against Severus' waist, an action not ignored by either of them.

There was a moment of silence.

"No, I didn't mean merging our magical cores like that, but pushing my magic into you and uhm, directing it to a specific location."

As if desperate to be understood, Harry pulled his right hand free and placed it over Severus' left arm, fingers now warm and trembling a bit. "Here."

Severus nodded, the enchanting sight of a flustered Harry minimising the usual sting he felt at the reminder of what lay on his arm. He inched closer again, heavy robes sliding down the outsides of Harry's knees as they parted even more for him, until his body was pressed against the edge of the couch and his sides were snug between two firm thighs.

"Is there a third step?" he asked, releasing Harry's other hand to rest his own against the boy's knees, heavy palms moving up to the middle of those thighs and then down again, pulling another shiver from Harry.

Harry gave a jerky nod. He opened his mouth and closed it again, his throat working as he swallowed once more.

"Practice," he managed in a strangled tone. "They said I should practise until I have perfect control over my magic."

"Practice," Severus repeated nonchalantly, his tone almost casual if not for the deep purr in his voice. Slowly, he straightened up, hands now resting on either side of Harry's knees, his height putting them almost at eye level. "Anything else?"

Harry nodded. He leaned back a little as if the sight of Severus between his parted legs was too much for him.

"They told me I need one last thing," he admitted, licking his lips before shrugging in an offhanded manner that betrayed his embarrassment. He seemed bolder now, enough to place his fingers on Severus' hands, fingertips making a trip of their own.

Severus cocked his head to the side, his face the perfect presentation of innocent inquisitiveness but for the glint in his eyes.

How he managed that combination was beyond Harry's knowledge, but Harry would be lying if he said he didn't like it. His own eyes took on a similar half lidded appearance as he tried to mask the sudden bubble of mischief rising inside him, lips quivering with the effort to suppress an impish smile.

"I need someone to practise with," he enthused, nodding a bit and puffing up his cheeks, his voice on par with Severus' casual attitude.

"Better ask then."

Harry felt the words more than he heard them; a light puff of air against his chin followed by warm fingers lifting his face just enough to be in the perfect position for a kiss. He dared to look at the man straight in the eye then, suffering a surge of sweet pain in all the places they were touching; the insides of his thighs, their hands, his chin.

He had no idea what made him say what he said next.

"You seem so sure I was going to ask you."

Severus narrowed his eyes at that, surprised or perhaps displeased, Harry didn't know. He fought the urge to squirm again, his heart beating fast as Severus let out a long suffering sigh, closing his eyes and dropping his hand to rest on Harry's thigh.

When the man dipped his head a little, shifting on his knees as if preparing to stand up, Harry moved, fingers grabbing Severus' chin and lifting it. He caught a brief glimpse of startled dark eyes snapping open and staring into his right before their lips met.

- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please review!


	25. Chap 102: A Long Awaited Event

**Author Notes: **Hello, everyone! Thank you again for your kind and encouraging reviews, they are most appreciated! Enjoy this next chapter, I hope you found the two month wait worthwhile :)

**Appreciation: **Once again, a huge thank you to **Vine Verrine**, my excellent beta and an expert on all things Snarry. I confess I didn't take full advantage of her very rare free time when she had it, but she still made time for me. Thanks so much, Vine dear :)

- Chapter Start -

Telling Severus what the ravens had instructed him to do to control his rebellious magic was both embarrassing and erotic for Harry; a heady, confusing mixture. It was one thing to wake up in the man's arms and let himself be swept away in the heat of the moment, it was quite another to tell Severus to his face that he had to get aroused - frequently - to learn how to control his magic.

If this revelation had occurred before today, Harry was sure he would have passed out halfway through his explanation, red faced and twitching on the floor with nothing but his juvenile and untested expectations to help or hinder him. This morning's activity had given him a clearer picture of what to expect, but Severus' rapt and undivided attention wasn't helping one bit, looming over him like that with that dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Harry had long since reconciled himself to a life where he either had no choice, like competing in the Triwizard Tournament, or had to make tough ones, like marrying his Potions Professor to avoid Fudge's clutches. This last one had turned out far better than he could have ever imagined, but he still hadn't expected this newest task, on which so much depended, to sound so... pleasant; it seemed more like a treat than a chore!

Explaining it to Severus was agonising though. Harry found himself reaching for him once he finished, his gaze centered on those thin lips issuing that resigned sigh. There was no definite reason to explain his urge to grab the man's chin, if only for the fact that the slight scruffiness there was more tempting than he had previously thought. He kissed Severus with something akin to desperation, trying to purge his body of all the tingling embarrassment and anticipation after that excruciating conversation with him.

Despite initiating the kiss, Harry couldn't focus enough to enjoy it, his mind busy with all the things he should have said to make their dialog go smoothly, until awareness intruded once more in the shape of Severus firmly lodged between his spread thighs. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and captured a thin lower lip between his own, sucking on it, his hands clutching at broad shoulders.

A deep groan vibrated against his mouth, the ticklish sensation halting his thoughts instantly as in a spell – _oh mmm..._ Harry squirmed again on the couch, the insides of his thighs chafing Severus' waist and sending warm tingles up and inward to his groin. Distracted now by his growing arousal and the hot tongue that had just entered his mouth, he almost didn't feel the two hands moving down his back until long fingers slid between his buttocks and the couch and splayed wide. They cupped and lifted him with ease, pressing him against a bulge that mirrored his own in hardness.

"Oh..." Harry broke the kiss on a gasp, head going back and knees going up to hug Severus around the waist. He tried to press even closer to that hard, inviting heat. The feeling was so similar to this morning's adventure, yet different. They were properly dressed now, heavy layers of fabric between them. It all felt so sinful, like they weren't supposed to do this.

"Your arms, around my neck," was whispered into his ear before warm, wet lips trailed back to his mouth and continued ravishing it.

Harry complied without thinking, curling his arms around Severus' neck. When he was lifted up from the couch a moment later, he tightened his hold and wrapped his legs around Severus' hips for good measure, anchoring himself to that hard, muscled body as the world tilted sideways. His buttocks were squeezed and released, one guilty hand sliding up his back again to press between his shoulder blades, supporting his weight as he was lowered onto the floor. All the while, that hot mouth remained fused to his, drawing the very air from his lungs.

When the kiss ended at last and the heavy weight left his chest, Harry sucked in a few much needed breaths. Dazed green eyes blinked open to see Severus, propped up on two straightened arms and looking down at him, lower body still cradled between Harry's thighs.

Already flushed with desire, Harry blushed even deeper, both at the welcome feel of hard flesh pressing against his own and the sight of that small, expectant smile on those red lips. After what happened this morning, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying his new found closeness with Severus, and thanks to their current and compromising position, was even looking forward to a repeat of the same.

Harry knew that Severus wouldn't mind indulging him in this, judging from his equally aroused state and the rich promises in that sultry gaze, but he was nowhere near to voicing out what he wanted. Squirming a bit, he settled for returning that small smile and giving a tiny nod, his heart leaping inside his chest when Severus' smile widened in response, those black eyes gleaming brighter still.

Harry's heart pounded with anticipation when Severus lowered himself and kissed him again. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, breaking the kiss on a small gasp when Severus started rocking against him. When he opened his eyes, it was to a sight that was almost surreal, the man's face right above his own, moving up and down in a slow, soft cadence, long black hair swishing with just the barest of movements.

Fragments of the conversation they had just had flitted through Harry's mind, but he couldn't make any sense of the disjointed words right now nor remember what they meant. A dull ache was just starting up at the base of his spine thanks to the hard floor beneath the rug he was lying on, but in the wake of other, more delicious sensations washing through him, was dismissed as unimportant. Harry wanted to focus only on Severus, on those intense eyes devouring him, the solid weight pressing down on him and those lean hips rocking against his own, sending his pulse racing through the roof and blood to pool thickly in his groin.

Without warning, Severus ceased his intoxicating movements and sat up, dark, heavy lidded eyes still watching Harry. Harry stared back, his body throbbing and his breath coming quickly past his lips. A well-shaped hand entered his line of vision, catching his attention as it moved down that black clad chest, tiny black buttons making the faintest popping sounds and revealing a black waistcoat and a white shirt with wide sleeves. That same hand then moved to Harry's chest, long fingers flicking open his robe buttons with the same ease to reveal his t-shirt before going past his navel and lower still, making a last second detour to trace invisible lines down one trembling thigh, both of which were resting over Severus' own.

Hips jerking once in a mix of relief and regret, Harry saw those lips smile knowingly before Severus leaned forward again. A hot mouth covered his, but then Severus started moving against him again at a pace that made kissing impossible. Their attempts at it ended up as short, wet brushes of their lips and heavy breathing in their faces.

Forgoing this one pleasure for now, Harry threw his arms around Severus' neck and buried his face there, nosing aside the collar to breathe in the enticing scent of cinnamon, finding it adequate compensation. He was breathing in hitching gasps, hips undulating against Severus' and feet planted on the floor for purchase, urged on by the intoxicating rub of their erections. A part of him wanted to hold back, to make this session last longer than the one this morning; the other part didn't.

Harry's body succumbed to the rather mindless carnal urges, reveling in each one of Serverus' urgent thrusts and pulsing with increasing frequency. It didn't take long before he peaked, chest arching against Severus' as his body erupted in a series of blissful convulsions. He heard himself cry out and heard Severus' grunt of triumph as those hips pressed hard onto his, sending his orgasm soaring.

Panting, Harry collapsed on the floor, lying sprawled beneath Severus, arms loosening their hold around the man's neck and falling limply to his sides. He huffed, trying to catch his breath, each heavy inhalation making his chest brush the one above his. He smiled with his eyes still closed, pretty sure it was a very silly smile.

A kiss was pressed to his lower lip, the weight above his disappearing for a moment just to make a comeback in the shape of hands moving his body like a rag doll so that he lay on his side, pressed close to the scorching heat of his bond mate. From the warm arm cushioning his head to the mischievous hand brushing his thigh and grabbing his knee to pull him even closer, it was all good. Severus' nose then nudged his own, inviting him to open his eyes and look up, not giving him a warning before their lips locked once more.

Harry's eyes drifted shut again, his attention shifting between the kiss, Severus' still hard length and the feel of his own magic, reluctant to return to his core as long as the man was embracing him like this and stroking their tongues together. He could also feel the addicting sensation of Severus' magic caressing his skin and the vague thought that it felt the same way his did made him want to smile again. Not even the sticky warmth in his trousers could induce him to move from where he was right now, feeling replete and even a little giddy at what just happened - twice now, and in the same day! – but much less mortified than he had this morning.

When the languid, thorough kiss ended, Harry opened his eyes without any prompting. The sight of the tender smile on those reddened lips brought the expected rush of heat up into his face, but it didn't render him mute this time.

"Wow."

Not completely anyway.

Severus chuckled.

"Such eloquence," he teased, his smile accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

An answering laugh bubbled out of Harry's mouth before he could stop it by biting on his lower lip, only half aware of its tender feel. Severus' teasing had dispelled any lingering awkwardness he felt, prompting him to press a palm against Severus' heart.

"Well, what did you expect me to say?" he asked.

Severus' face came closer until Harry had to blink, his vision of tender, amused dark eyes blurring.

"That you want more..." the enticing words were whispered against his lips, "and that you want to do this," a slow, rolling movement of his hips pulled a gasp from Harry, "to me."

The kiss that followed prevented Harry from answering, not that he could form any coherent reply to Severus' suggestion. Two strong hands clamping his waist and a sharp inhalation that sucked the air from his lungs were all the warning he got before Severus rolled onto his back and brought him along.

Breaking the kiss, Harry raised his head and then his upper body, both palms pressed flat against that broad chest as he looked down at Severus. He was the one now cradled between two hard thighs, pressing on an arousal that hadn't been satisfied.

"Well, Harry?" Severus asked softly, his eyes serious despite the lightness of his tone and the small smile on his lips.

Harry stared at him, his breath quickening again, as if he were already following Severus' suggestion. A tiny, almost imperceptible part of him, the part that was bashful and shy, thought of reasons to refuse this. The bigger part however, the one that felt the body beneath his with an almost electrifying acuteness, made him shiver in excitement, not trepidation.

"Just move a little," Severus coaxed him.

With their bodies already in the perfect position, Harry nodded. He took a deep breath and rocked forward, the slide of his sated flesh, slippery with his emission, making him gasp.

"Yes... just like that..."

Harry did it again, his face growing hot when his length started to pulse, his body taking an interest once more. Pressed so close to Severus, he knew the man couldn't have missed his reaction.

"Harry. _Yes._"

Severus' appreciative response, eyes half lidded in pleasure and dark head tipping back, was quick to chase away Harry's embarrassment and replace it with wonder. Harry kept his eyes open, not wanting to miss a single sign as he moved again, feeling both their magic moving with him, almost in tandem.

"I... can feel your magic," he blurted out, his voice a bit breathless.

Severus' eyes opened fully to look up at him. The dark orbs were somewhat glazed, a sight Harry found very gratifying.

"I can feel yours too," Severus said after a moment, as if he were having a bit of difficulty focusing his thoughts.

"I - it feels like... it wants to merge with yours."

"It won't," Severus assured him, a tiny break in his voice as Harry rocked against him once more. "Not until we consummate our marriage."

Harry's hips stilled. He had shied away from that particular word earlier when Severus misunderstood what he was trying to tell him, but right this minute, it was almost too easy to imagine... _everything._

Mouths fused together, bare skin against bare skin, fingers learning contours and planes and no clothing to stop anything from happening...

Lips parted and cheeks red, Harry stared at the top button on Severus' waistcoat, picturing the strong, muscled chest beneath. His fingers were itching to move and flick those buttons open, to go a little wild and just undress and rip and press. It wasn't -

"Harry? Are you thinking about what I said?"

Yanked from his thoughts, Harry found himself being regarded by amused dark eyes, that low voice sounding just a bit pained.

"No!" he denied at once, vexed at how easily Severus could read him.

"Really?"

"Yes." Harry was stubborn if nothing else, tipping his chin up and ignoring the sudden gleam in Severus' eyes. His heart skipped a beat when two warm hands slid over his buttocks again, fingertips tracing little circles over his flesh.

"Oh," he said, green eyes widening.

Severus smirked at him and Harry blushed deeper, an exhaled "ngh" leaving his lips when those fingers squeezed and tugged, dragging him firmly over a very hard length that throbbed in response.

"You weren't thinking about this?" Severus asked, his voice very low.

"N-no," Harry said. He groaned when Severus pushed him back and then tugged him forward again, acquainting his groin with every inch of that solid and substantial erection.

"No?"

"Not... not exactly," Harry panted, exhaling sharply when Severus moved him again.

"What then?" Severus asked, the lightness in his voice at odds with his roughened breathing.

"Ngh. S-shirts... removing our shirts."

"Ahh." Severus' smile was pleased and downright wicked, making Harry's stomach flip flop in nervous anticipation. "We can do that later if you like, but for now..."

Severus tugged him forward again and Harry shivered.

"For now, just move like that, Harry. Yes, like that..."

Harry complied, unable to do anything else, lost in the allure of glittering eyes, of soft black hair splayed on the rug beneath them, a single, inky strand lying across a pale and damp forehead. He was filled with the need to touch Severus, to do things to him. He dug his fingers into those muscled shoulders, white shirt soft against his palms and little buttons calling to him, glittering in his mind's eyes as he imagined flipping them open. He moved his hands, clumsy fingers brushing against them only to give up, mouth opening in a silent moan and mind blanking out, his knees grinding into the rug on either side of Severus as he rocked back and forth.

Pressure was building in his groin again, more tendrils of his magic emanating from his core to seek Severus out. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, body split between the keen pleasure of his rutting against Severus and the feeling of his own magic, enhancing the experience, golden threads of energy taking shape in his mind, sparkling and shimmering with life. The feeling was warm, heavy, tickling in all the right places.

"Harry?"

Eyes blinking open, Harry saw Severus looking up at him, want and confusion painted on his face. He realised he had stopped moving and started again.

"I – I want to..." Trailing off, Harry shook his head. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to the motion of his thrusting hips, the chest he was touching and the amazing sensation of his magic, moving there like a soft breeze, except much heavier. There were lines of silver rather than gold then, rising from a magical core almost bright enough to burn. His eyes snapped open again, gazing into Severus'.

"I can see your magic," he said breathlessly.

Severus' eyebrows drew together.

"You can?"

"Yes. Inside my head..."

Severus' eyebrows rose in surprise just when Harry was about to close his eyes once more. His confused expression, coupled with flushed cheeks and glittering eyes, succeeded in changing Harry's mind. Deprived of that mental picture of their magic, Harry started rocking harder against Severus, a vague idea that if he moved hard enough he might still be able to keep that image in his mind. He stared down into intense black, panting with his exertion, hips moving erratically.

"Harry?" Severus asked, breathing just as hard.

"I'm just trying... something..."

Harry felt his magic close around them like a snug cocoon, his heart thrilling when Severus' head tipped back, lips parting in soundless pleasure. God, he looked so good like that. So good. It made him want to go further, to make Severus go wild so he could catalogue every single expression -

Something sparkled at the periphery of Harry's vision, halting his thoughts and prompting him to turn his head. His eyes went wide. He could SEE his magic right now, literally see the sparkling gold threads in his mind, dotted with shining particles, dancing and swirling around them. There were threads of silver amongst the gold and with a jolt, he realised he was seeing Severus' magic as well. It was beautiful, those undulating threads of gold and silver, weaving and twining around each other, yearning to merge, but not able to.

Harry's wondering gaze followed the trail of those bright silver threads back to the source and saw Severus' core within his chest, bright and pulsing with life. He saw more silver threads escaping into the air, saw those thin lips moving soundlessly as if invoking them.

It wasn't until Severus bucked against him that Harry realised he had stopped moving again. He shivered and complied, the insistent caress of Severus' magic against his flushed skin making it tingle, lighting nerve ends that sparked and sizzled. Severus' head was thrashing from side to side, his hands now gripping Harry's buttocks tight enough to bruise as he dragged him faster and faster over his erection.

Shuddering, Harry picked up the pace, rocking back and forth under those skilled hands, his magic imitating the motions of his body, dancing with Severus' as if separate from them. He gripped handfuls of that white shirt, heart pounding and muscles constricting, racing towards a finish that loomed before him and swallowed him whole. This orgasm was more stunning than the one before, a powerful rush of bliss plowing through Harry's body and leaving him helpless in its wake. He cried out and heard Severus' harsh growl, letting him know he hadn't come alone this time.

Collapsing on top of Severus, Harry panted loudly, limbs trembling so much he couldn't move them if he tried. His magic was even more reluctant to return to his core this time and he was conscious Severus' was the same, each lingering brush of that addicting signature causing a small ripple of leftover pleasure to travel through his limp body. He kept his eyes closed and let his breathing slow down, lazily focusing on the slowing puffs of warm breath against the side of his neck and the hands now resting loosely on his buttocks, the sensations warring with the incessant play of gold and silver inside his mind.

"Wow."

Hearing the word pronounced in that deep voice roused Harry from his near stupor, pulling a chuckle from him that was almost a giggle. He reined in his smile with difficulty and raised his head, trying to look down his nose at Severus.

"Such eloquence," he said, turning Severus' words back on him. Sated dark eyes gleamed in amusement while a hand slid up his back and curled around the nape of his neck, bringing him forward a little and then down to a waiting mouth.

"What did you want me to say?" Severus asked against his lips. Again, he didn't wait for an answer before kissing Harry, lips touching and pulling apart with soft smacking sounds, the tips of their tongues meeting again and again.

When the kisses finally ended, Harry was a puddle of melted bliss and starting to doze off, no longer caring about rumpled clothing or sticky skin or the fact that Severus was bearing his weight.

"Harry?"

A light shake of his shoulders roused Harry just enough to mumble an acknowledgement.

"Mhm?"

"Earlier, you said that you could feel and see our magic?"

Sleepy green eyes blinked open at that, a sluggish mind recalling the sight of gold and silver tendrils.

"Yeah, I could," Harry replied slowly. He was about to mention something else, but Severus was talking again.

"Did you try to control your magic then? While you were riding me?"

Harry was instantly wide awake, head snapping up and cheeks flushing red.

"I was _not _riding you!" he hissed in mortification, all sorts of suggestive images crowding his brain at Severus' words, each one threatening to make his head explode. "I was just - just doing what you said!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, managing to look all superior with his head still resting on the rug. "I recall telling you to move just a little."

Glaring down at him, cheeks hotter than before, Harry made to scramble up. The arms around his waist trapped him in place and he ended up writhing against Severus instead.

"Harry..." Severus' voice was a groan. "Wait - did you try controlling your magic?"

Harry froze, eyes widening and lips forming an 'o' of chagrin that stretched into a sheepish smile, body relaxing onto Severus again.

"I completely forgot about that."

A sardonic eyebrow rose, but Severus didn't seem at all disappointed, the reason for it becoming clear when he spoke.

"I believe one of the requirements is practice," he replied, his voice as light and nonchalant as before.

Harry smiled at him, his earlier embarrassment over Severus' teasing already forgotten.

"It is," he agreed. "Practising with someone."

Severus' chuckle was deep and rich. He kissed Harry again before pushing him off of him and sitting up with a groan, one hand pressed to his lower back.

"I think we will confine all future practice to our bed from now on," he decided. Standing up, he pulled Harry to his feet.

"I agree," Harry said, wincing at a similar ache at the base of his spine.

Severus smiled and cast a healing spell and then a cleaning one on both of them. Raising Harry's chin, he pressed yet another kiss to those red lips.

"Go take a shower before we go in to dinner," he said, turning Harry in the direction of their bedroom and giving a gentle push. "After that, we need to update Albus on what Salazar said."

The reminder of his earlier conversation with the portrait slowed Harry's steps down, his euphoric giddiness fading a little. Pausing at the bedroom door, he looked over his shoulder, shy green eyes taking in the disheveled look of his bond mate, long hair mussed and clothing rumpled.

"And after that?" he prompted with a straight face.

"More practice, of course," Severus replied, his face just as straight, but for the gleam in his eyes.

- o -

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked at a brisk pace. They still had plenty of time, but the simmering excitement inside them had them passing the innocuous blank wall three times as if they were very late.

A big oak door with a coat of arms depicting Sirius and Remus' Animagus forms appeared. It was so grand and intentionally exaggerated the three of them knew this had all been Sirius' idea. Harry pulled the heavy door open and they went inside, looking around at the decorations. The Room of Requirement now resembled a larger version of the Gryffindor Common Room; all deep red and gold furnishings, tapestries, rugs and cushions.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Hermione asked, smiling as she turned around in a slow circle to take in her surroundings.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron!"

Sirius and Remus were walking towards them, looking dashing and tall in smart, brand new dress robes. Despite the still visible ravages of Azkaban and lycanthropy, their faces were radiant, eyes glowing with happiness.

Harry threw his arms around the two of them and hugged them, feeling their arms surround him and their lips on his hair.

"Thanks for coming, kiddo," Sirius said.

"Yes, thanks, Harry," Remus added.

Harry could feel and hear their smiles in their words. He pulled back and grinned at both of them.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he assured them.

He looked around while Sirius and Remus greeted Ron and Hermione next. There were several tables set with red velvet tablecloths, crystal goblets and gold plates on one side of the room, most likely for the tea later on. On the other side was a huge lit fireplace set in the wall with comfortable couches and armchairs facing it. Harry chuckled when he spied a painting similar to the one Sirius had transfigured in Slytherin's chamber when Remus was lying there. This one depicted only two canines playing poker - a Grim and a Hell Hound.

The sound of the door opening made him turn around to see Arthur and Molly walking in followed by the rest of their brood. Amidst all the redheads, Harry could make out the platinum blond head of Draco, his fingers linked with Charlie's.

The Marauders went over to welcome their latest guests, and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed suit. As Ron greeted his parents, Hermione nudged Harry's shoulder, directing his attention to Draco who was taking in the décor with a badly disguised blank expression. Harry smirked and Hermione snickered.

When a beaming Molly approached him with outstretched arms, Harry's smirk vanished. Much to his embarrassment and discomfort, she squashed him against a rather sizeable pregnant belly and planted fat kisses on both his cheeks. She also thanked him for saving them all and assured him that she and the baby were doing well.

Flustered, Harry just nodded along until Molly winced, a puffy hand pressed to the lower part of her stomach. Arthur appeared next to her, probably alerted by Harry's wide eyes and skeptical expression. He calmly told Harry the baby was just kicking up a storm before leading Molly to a comfortable armchair by the fire and magicking up a pillow for her back.

The door opened again and Albus appeared, resplendent in rich purple robes, blue eyes twinkling as he stood aside to let a few more people in - Kingsley, Mad Eye, Merik Volpine, Aventine, Minerva and Severus bringing up the rear.

Sirius and Remus walked up, all flaring robes and bright grins, greeting them and thanking them for coming. When Merik explained Aventine's presence by saying that he had personally invited his good friend, the two Marauders were quick to assure the vampire lord that he was just as welcome with ready smiles and hearty handshakes.

Kingsley and Mad Eye separated from the group, the former's booming voice breaking the otherwise quiet chatter of the other guests.

"And here we have Harry Potter," said Kingsley with a good natured smile, pumping Harry's hand in a firm handshake that had him almost stumbling. Moody did the same, slapping Harry on the back for good measure before limping to the nearest chair. Harry managed a distracted nod at them, the rest of his attention claimed by Severus who looked tall, dark and very distinguished in a set of formal robes Harry hadn't seen before.

Severus looked his way at that moment as if he could feel the admiring scrutiny on his person. Harry smiled, his heart doing a little bit of tripping when his smile was returned and Severus came closer.

A discreet throat clearing made them both blink and turn their heads.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," Lord Aventine greeted in his deep voice, sharp white teeth flashing in a quick smile. He fitted into the surroundings quite well, black robes and hair a direct contrast to red eyes and white skin.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Potter," Merik added with a wide smile.

"Just Harry, please. I am glad to see you two as well," Harry replied. He smiled and shook their outstretched hands without hesitation.

Remus appeared then and drew Volpine and Aventine away to introduce them to the Weasleys. A warm hand clasping his made Harry turn, cheeks warming at the sight of approving eyes travelling over his basilisk scales coat.

"Did you have a good lunch?"

Harry nodded, reaching out his other hand to touch dark blue silk robes.

"I did. I didn't see you this morning."

By the time he had woken up, Severus was gone from their bed. Harry had waited for him for a while before giving up and getting dressed. He had made his way to the Great Hall where he joined Ron and Hermione for a late breakfast.

"I was with Albus the whole morning," Severus answered. If he were any other person, Harry might have said his tone was a little sulky, but he didn't dare say that, his pout melting under Severus' expression. "He wanted to find out if there are any other portraits of Salazar Slytherin in the castle."

"Are there?" Harry asked, a questing fingertip slipping into one of the small openings between two silver buttons, fascinated by the slight rise and fall of that blue silk. A familiar hand covered his, squeezing lightly before pulling it away.

"I will tell you later."

Albus clapped his hands then and the buzz of conversation halted.

"Good afternoon to all," he said, looking around and beaming. "Now that everyone has arrived, it is time for the bonding ceremony. Sirius and Remus, if you please..."

Looking very pleased, the two Marauders went to stand before Albus who motioned for them to face each other and clasp right hands together. Their fingers already brushing each other's, they just needed to lift their hands and adjust their positions. The other guests came forward and stood around the couple in a loose circle, smiles of anticipation on their faces.

"Repeat after me. I, Sirius Orion Black, take you, Remus John Lupin, as my bond mate, joining body, name, house and power to thine."

Sirius repeated the words, blue eyes bright, voice strong and sure as he gazed into Remus' eyes.

"I, Remus John Lupin, take you, Sirius Orion Black, as my bond mate, joining body, name, house and power to thine," Albus then prompted.

Remus repeated the words. His voice was a bit softer, but no less sure.

Harry stared at them. He had no doubt Sirius and Remus were feeling their vows with a very different emotion to how he had felt his own vows to Severus back in September. The two Marauders were gazing into each other's eyes as if no one else existed for them, as if this one moment was the culmination of all the dreams and hopes they had kept alive for so many years.

"With this ring, I thee wed at last."

Sirius' voice was rich with pride as he slid a gold ring onto Remus' third finger, placing it next to the Black Engagement Ring. Remus then did the same for him with a similar gold band, echoing the words with a smile and quiet joy in his voice.

"Excellent!" Albus beamed at them. "I now pronounce you bonded. You may..."

Before he could complete his sentence, Remus leaned forward, left hand going up and around Sirius' neck in a swift motion to pull him into a fierce kiss. Sirius' eyebrows went up, but he complied quite happily. The passionate kiss raised loud applause, a smattering of chuckles and after a few heated moments, some catcalling from the Weasley males and an exasperated "Gentlemen!" from Molly.

Harry felt a little bit embarrassed watching that. He didn't think he would ever be that public about his affections. He looked down to hide his blush and the slight redness to his eyes.

Merlin, could he be any sappier?

A warm hand cupped his chin and lifted it. Severus then bent his head, the touch of warm, familiar lips on Harry's sending a tingle all the way down his toes.

"Severus!" Harry hissed in an agonised whisper. And right after what he had thought about public displays of affection too!

"I was making up for the one we didn't have before," Severus informed him, giving him yet another peck and then one more before straightening up, looking rather smug.

Despite himself, Harry felt a sheepish grin tug at his lips, green eyes glowing with warmth. His heart was beating faster and not from the kisses alone. He had known for some time that Severus cared for him and was very fond of him – the man had admitted as much - but those dark eyes told him it was much, much more than that.

"In that case, I don't mind too much then," he replied.

- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please review!


	26. Chap 103: Various Forms of Irony

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Thank you once again for your wonderful reviews! It's been three months since my last update, but I promise to do better next round.

**Appreciation:** My heartfelt thanks to **Vine Verrine**, my wonderful beta and co-writer who would do a much better job of TMS if she wanted to instead of bearing the thankless task of pulling me from the front and pushing me from the back. Thank you, girl!

- Chapter Start -

The loud chatter and exuberant music had given way to softer conversations and slower songs.

With his eyes closed and his arms around Remus, Sirius reveled in his bond mate's warmth and the rich contentment enveloping them like a velvet cloak. After their passionate kiss, congratulations had followed and then a space was cleared on the carpeted floor for them to dance. They were soon followed by Albus and Minerva, Charlie and Draco, and then a rather bashful Ron and Hermione.

It wasn't long before Remus pulled Sirius to a more private corner of the room, half hidden by the round table laden with their gifts and a long red drape hanging from the ceiling. They could still be seen, but people milled around and danced, paying no mind to the kisses they shared there.

A look soon passed between them, filled with promises of a more private celebration, but Remus, mindful that Sirius needed little persuasion to retreat, reminded him that they couldn't leave the party for a good while more. He kissed away Sirius' mock pout and pulled him into another dance. They moved much slower this time, just the faintest sway of their hips to show anyone who cared to look that they weren't standing still.

Sirius opened his eyes now, their corners crinkling at the sight of the familiar red and gold hues around them. His gaze flicked past the other couples on the floor until he spotted the one he was looking for. He couldn't help himself; it was a soft but persistent pull borne of both caution and jealousy, even if he didn't want to admit it. Harry was dancing with Severus, his unsure steps matching the sheepish smile on his face. Severus was smiling and nodding encouragingly at him. He looked up as if sensing Sirius' eyes on him and one black eyebrow went up in silent enquiry.

With that arrogant eyebrow dredging up old memories, Sirius immediately felt the urge to object about something - perhaps how closely Severus was holding Harry - but the happy smile on his godson's face stopped him. Pursing his lips, he glanced around the room instead, seeing the animated faces of his guests as they danced or chatted to each other in small groups.

Sirius felt his annoyance melt away. He was glad that his and Remus' wedding ceremony had allowed a brief respite from the fear and uncertainty of what lay ahead, it being an event that had no ties to Voldemort. Then he frowned. No, that wasn't quite true; Remus may have proposed to him spontaneously at Volpine Manor two nights ago, but Voldemort _was_ one of the reasons why Sirius had wanted to marry Remus. He was sure his bond mate's proposal was in some way linked to their current situation as well.

For the past few hours, Sirius had felt as if he were floating on air, but the thought of Voldemort brought him back to earth with a figurative thump. He shuffled his feet, making their robes rustle together. When Remus pulled back a little to look at him with a knowing gleam in his eyes, Sirius knew he had probably heard his heart skip a beat. He just smiled at him and pulled them closer together again, glad when Remus didn't say anything. There was no need to right now.

Sirius found himself looking at Harry once more, recalling how the boy had looked yesterday when he realised his two godfathers would leave Hogwarts to carry on Volpine's work. This afternoon was the last time they could all spend together and Sirius found he didn't mind backing down from Severus for the sake of maintaining peace.

Lifting his gaze to the wary black eyes still on him, he just gave a tiny shake of his head. He didn't say anything, not even when Severus bent his head and pressed his lips to Harry's forehead.

- o -

Draco looked around him, lips pressed thin in annoyance. He had enjoyed a couple of dances with Charlie earlier, but the dragon tamer was now chatting with McGonagall, the Weasel was dancing with Granger, and Potter was dancing with Severus. The other people in the room were talking in groups, and since Draco wasn't inclined to talk to any of them, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Draco, over here!"

Turning his head, Draco saw Molly Weasley beaming at him from one of the small tables over in the corner. He went over to the heavily pregnant redhead, not showing the relief he felt inside.

"Mrs. Weasley," he greeted with a polite nod of his head.

"Oh, none of that, please," she laughed. "Just 'mum' or 'Molly', whichever you find easier. And sit down, do, you're giving me a crick in the neck!"

Draco nodded and sat down opposite her, his mind busy trying to think of neutral subjects one could converse with someone he didn't have a stellar relationship with, to put it lightly. He came up with nothing, but his expression didn't show that. A familiar laugh had him turning his head to gaze at his bond mate.

Charlie hadn't suffered any qualms in addressing his in-laws by their given names even on his wedding day; 'Lucius' and 'Narcissa' rolling off his tongue as if he had known them for years. But Draco knew that Charlie Weasley was twenty three and a confident young man who took things in his stride whether it was a fire breathing dragon, a temperamental Slytherin – Draco bit his lip – or his very wealthy and condescending parents.

In contrast, Draco was sixteen. Seventeen in a bit more than a month's time. His father would have his head if he dared voice that out, come to think of it. Any Malfoy worth his salt wouldn't hesitate in situations like this, no matter what their age.

"Anything the matter, love?"

Drawn from his thoughts, Draco turned back and saw Molly looking at him in concern. He quickly shook his head.

"I was just wondering how best to address you."

To his horror, he had blurted out the first thing that popped into his head. It was certain now. Death by decapitation was an imminent ending to his young life.

Molly's surprised laugh had him hunching his shoulders and trying not to scowl, derailed from the gory mental image of his death and hoping at the same time that no one would come over to enquire about what was so funny.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh like that." Molly patted his arm, eyes still twinkling before she sobered up and tilted her head to one side.

"Well then, if both 'Molly' and 'mum' are too informal, what about 'Mother'? I'll try to live with that," she suggested with a smile.

Draco shook his head at once, that last title bringing a sour taste to his mouth. The memory of the dinner at Malfoy Manor two nights ago and his subsequent breakdown in Charlie's arms was still sharp in his mind.

"That title is taken," he said tightly.

"Oh, sorry!" Molly apologised again. "I didn't mean to overstep-"

Draco just shook his head, knowing she had misread his words. Pressing his lips together, he looked down. For all his training in good manners and etiquette, he was never more at a complete loss of what to say or do than now.

He looked up when Molly gasped and saw a spasm of pain cross her face. When she winced and placed a hand over her stomach, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Are you all right?" he asked, half getting up. He was just showing justified concern, that was all.

She quickly gestured him to sit down.

"I'm fine. Sit down, do, or Arthur will be here in a flash!"

Draco complied and looked over his shoulder again. Arthur Weasley was conversing with McGonagall now and didn't seem to have noticed. Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

"A cup of tea would be good," Molly prompted.

Draco quickly turned back. "Of course."

Grabbing the teapot, he poured, cursing when a bit of tea sloshed onto the saucer. He debated pouring himself some and decided against it.

Molly accepted the cup he proffered with a warm smile, so different from Narcissa's cold, superficial one.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked, almost before she could swallow the sip she had taken. She gave a quick nod.

"I'm fine, dear, just can't wait for this one to come out!" She patted her big stomach with a sigh.

Draco changed his mind and poured himself a cup after all.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked. He wasn't curious, he told himself, just making conversation. To his surprise, Molly grinned and shrugged.

"No idea," she said promptly. "There are spells to find out, of course. Arthur says even Muggles have their ways to find out the baby's gender, but we're keeping it a surprise, like we have for the others."

She looked around with a fond smile and Draco followed, seeing the sprinkling of redheads here and there. He frowned a little when he still couldn't spot Charlie anywhere.

"Oh," he replied. He wondered if his father had cast such a spell when Narcissa was pregnant. "Well, you must have been overjoyed when you finally had a daughter...?"

Molly beamed at him as if he had paid her a huge compliment. He hadn't, it was more a case of stating the obvious.

"We all were," she replied. "Even Ronald, although he tried to pull Ginny's hair the day we came home from St. Mungo's. He was only a year old then."

Draco smirked at that, an image of a small, but pugnacious and scowling Weasel coming to mind.

"I assume you're hoping for another girl then?" he asked, but to his surprise, Molly laughed again.

"Oh no, love! A daughter would be welcome of course; it'd keep the pressure off Ginny for one thing, but we'd love another boy just as much."

Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Even though you already have so many sons?"

Molly nodded emphatically, not seeming to take offense at his less than tactful words.

"Of course!" she said. "Each and every child is an individual, you know. Even Fred and George, whom I can't tell apart sometimes. I know they charm themselves to confuse me, those boys. But every child is special. And loved."

She patted her swollen stomach and the unspoken words were clear - this one would be special too.

Draco frowned, looking down at his untouched tea. How... strange. He was self-aware enough, he knew, to understand what she meant by that, and to also know there was a time when he didn't, not for the life of him. The old him would have snorted at the very idea. Respect was earned; affection, consideration and love, even more so. They were not meant to be given freely... so unconditionally.

He understood now, with a perspective he didn't have before. It went beyond his usual logic, but he understood. What he couldn't grasp was why this new knowledge of unconditional love didn't feel much like self-improvement, but rather like a rusty knife puncturing his heart.

"But... you don't know what he or she will look like... what skills they will have... and what they will grow up to be," he said. "You don't know if they will live up to your expectations."

He didn't know why he had said that. That was something the old Draco would have said, complete with condescending derision and a sneer. Not the new Draco, sitting with his knees pressed together under the table, nursing the heartache of knowing that something inside him had changed.

His head snapped up when a warm soft hand closed over his, squeezing firmly. It was torture, he realised. Absolute torture.

"That's the beauty and the miracle of a baby, Draco. Each one is special right from the moment they are born. Even before that. They don't have to be clever or handsome or beautiful or talented, they'll be loved and cherished by their parents, the way they should be. Every child _is_ special."

Those words, delivered in Molly's soft but sure voice, squeezed Draco's heart even more, which was already sore and aching from the reminder of his own mother and her actions on Friday night. This conversation wasn't making it any better. He dipped his head, feeling like he was being pulled apart, wavering between blind loyalty to his mother and the guilty, almost forbidden thought of giving it all up – the Malfoy name, the gold, the social standing – every damned thing, just to be able to call this redheaded witch 'mother'.

"Not all. Not all are so... lucky," he whispered, not trusting his voice for anything more than that, fists in his lap and head bowed. There was a time when he didn't know how to yearn for those things simply because they were things he knew nothing of. How could one wish for something they didn't even know existed?

He recalled the excitement, dread and incredulity that had filled him upon entering Hogwarts, getting a taste of 'what could have been' with the other students and their parents. He took comfort in the fact that his case was not rare within the Slytherin house, even if the raw burn of his situation was not alleviated, but emphasised.

"Things are different now," Molly said softly. "Look at me, love."

Too late, Draco realised his vision had blurred and what it meant. Oh Merlin, he didn't want to look up at this woman - calling him 'love' of all things - with tears in his eyes. He had to blink hard a few times before he dared to do so.

"You have Charlie and you have us, all of us. And as long as you have us, you will never lack for love," she assured him, smiling into his eyes.

Draco wanted to shake his head at that. What she was offering him; it was too much and he was too undeserving. And yet, even if he shook his head, he knew she would not give up on him. He realised he wanted that, to not be given up on. He just nodded then, his throat now too tight to utter a single word.

Molly leaned forward as if wanting to say something else. Then she looked over his shoulder and sighed, giving a tiny shake of her head.

"I think the party is winding down now," she said.

All at once, Draco's features smoothed out into his usual mask, except for the brightness of his eyes. He sat up straighter, looking at a corner and blinking again, but as Molly started to heave herself up, he jumped up and went over to help.

"Come here."

Those whispered words were the only warning Draco got before he was enfolded in warm, maternal arms. Molly had already hugged him earlier when she arrived at Hogwarts, but this time, despite the awkwardness of being squashed against her big, hard stomach, Draco relished the warmth of the embrace. He felt guilty, knowing exactly why, but he tried not to dwell on it. An image of Narcissa arose in his mind, with her striking beauty and her regal air. His guilt grew tenfold, as if she was present, watching him hug Molly Weasley, her face shadowed with a betrayal Draco knew she wouldn't feel inside.

A soft kiss pressed to his forehead dispelled that image and then he was released. Molly squeezed his hands and smiled at him, her brown eyes now as bright as his.

"All right, love?" she asked.

Draco swallowed, too uncertain to say anything but a – much to his dismay - broken "Thank you".

Not three feet away and hidden from view by a tall cabinet, Charlie sighed. He longed to go to Draco and sweep him into his arms, hold him tight like how he had on Friday night. He had deliberately not shown himself when he came back from the brief detour he had made outside the room and saw his young bond mate sitting with Molly. He wanted Draco to get to know his mother and he knew she had also been wanting some time alone with the latest addition to her family.

Charlie knew her heart quite well. She was as fierce as a Hungarian Horntail to her children, but she was just as fierce when it came to loving and protecting them. Charlie had known he had his family's wholehearted acceptance of Draco, but Molly's words now were especially poignant. It was a relief to know that should something happen to him, his family would be there to ensure Draco stayed well within the Light.

Leaning against the cabinet, he smiled when Draco hurried to help Molly up, a solicitous look the blond wasn't aware of showing on his face. His smile widened when Molly drew Draco into a tight hug, especially when he saw the emotions playing across Draco's face and heard his soft reply.

- o -

Charlie saw his mother and younger brothers off at the main entrance of Hogwarts before making his way to the Headmaster's office. His mind was focused on three things at the same time; Draco's wary, pensive expression at suspiciously encountering him after his talk with Molly; the cryptic missive delivered by Dumbledore about a very important meeting that Charlie was headed to right now; and the sound of his footsteps against the stone floor. It was the last one that grounded him to the task at hand, diminishing the acute desire he had of going to look for Draco and hugging him. This was despite the blond making it clear he could do with the time alone, ill-concealed affection echoing in the brush of his pale fingers against Charlie's.

With all those things in mind, Charlie didn't take any notice of the mumbles and whispers of students nearby. Whether they recognised his signature Weasley hair or his status as Draco's bond mate, he wouldn't know.

Making a note to go look for Draco later, Charlie stopped in front of the impassive stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office, the small smile on his lips turning nostalgic as he recalled past incidents of being summoned here for some misdeed or other. This time though, he was sure he wasn't the only one Dumbledore had invited. He had seen the Headmaster swiftly making his way between the guests at the wedding earlier. The brief exchange of words and nods that followed didn't look like mere exchanges of pleasantries.

Stating the password Dumbledore had given him, Charlie stepped onto the circular staircase, its spiral ascending motion increasing his curiosity and superseding all thoughts of Draco. As he neared the top, he heard the muted voices from behind the large door that was left ajar, hinting at a large group of people inside. He spared a moment to wonder why a private meeting like this wasn't warded up to the hilt, but perhaps Dumbledore was waiting for everyone to arrive first just so they could witness some fancy spellwork from him. The belated realisation that he might be the last one here prompted Charlie to step off the stairs and push the door open.

The rumble of deep voices washing over him was a prelude to the interesting tableau that met his eyes. A dozen or so tall and smartly dressed wizards were arranged in different positions around the large circular room, some sitting in front of Dumbledore's imposing claw-footed desk, others in various chairs and a few more milling about. Being a man of simple needs and simple pleasures, with a keen eye for the aesthetics of the human body, Charlie took in the gathered assortment of men with moderate appreciation until the familiar tufts of ginger hair belonging to his father and Bill interrupted his quiet perusal. He didn't know they were going to be there.

A couple of people stood out from all those tall bodies, long hair and longer robes - Mad Eye Moody whose unsymmetrical appearance could not remotely be considered attractive, and Harry, sitting in a loveseat beside Severus, with Sirius Black in a chair on his other side. Harry was leaning back, legs spread in an attempt to look casual, but his twiddling thumbs gave him away. He looked small and almost delicate, sitting between two tall and broad shouldered men, except that he was moving a hand to let his fingers graze the back of Severus' hand, offering a tiny reassurance that would have gone unnoticed if Charlie weren't looking for it in the first place.

To think that despite his size, Harry was the strongest of all these wizards put together. Quite ironic, really.

"Here we are. Ah, do step aside, Charlie."

Minerva's brisk voice behind him and the feel of something hard poking his ribs prompted Charlie to step inside the room as everyone's faces turned towards him.

The tall shadow behind the Deputy Headmistress stepped forward, materialising into the platinum blond hair and forest green robes of Lucius Malfoy, who was sporting a serious but slightly displeased sneer. He inclined his head to Harry with a gracious smile, nodded at Severus, sneered at Sirius Black and ignored the rest, save for a distant nod at Albus.

"Malfoy! What is _he_ doing here?" Sirius burst out, glaring at Lucius.

"Good evening, Lord Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise."

Severus saw Lucius' nostrils flare, a strange look entering the pale eyes at the sound of that deep voice before Lucius turned to greet Aventine.

"Good evening to everyone. Thank you for coming at such short notice." Albus stood up behind his desk and beamed around, motioning for Minerva to close the door. Then he looked up at the dozing portraits adorning the walls and his smile faded to a serious expression.

"As much as it pains me to exclude my learned predecessors, I have no choice but to put up a privacy ward to limit this meeting to just the few of us. Now, who would like to do the honours?"

Everyone's gazes immediately went to the portraits who were still feigning sleep, but with somewhat disgruntled expressions on their faces. Severus glared at Albus. Despite that somber mien, the meddlesome old coot wasn't averse to seeing sparks fly from the impromptu challenge he had just issued. The reason behind it was justified though, as those portrait frames could receive visitors from elsewhere in the castle.

"I will," Lucius announced. The arrogant Malfoy mask was well in place, one pale eyebrow raised as if in challenge as he glanced around at everyone.

No one said anything, but Mad Eye gave a grunt, magical eye zooming towards Albus and scarred face twisting in dissatisfaction.

The older wizard just shook his head at him before turning to Lucius.

"Thank you, Lucius."

With a smirk, the pureblood moved to the middle of the room and turned on his heel to face the door, the hem of his robes flaring about him. He unsheathed his wand and raised it.

"Lord Malfoy, allow me to assist you in securing this room."

Startled by that deep voice, Lucius jerked his head to the side and found himself staring into hypnotic red eyes. His mouth tightened a bit before it relaxed.

"I appreciate your offer, Lord Aventine," he said with a polite nod, "but I am perfectly capable of setting a few simple wards."

Red lips parted in a slow smile that was almost friendly despite the gleaming fangs.

"I am not doubting your abilities, merely offering a spell to complement yours."

Lucius stiffened, eyes narrowing in suspicion despite the placating words. He opened his mouth, but Aventine was quicker, speaking in a lower voice.

"You are my champion, Lord Malfoy. I do not make this offer lightly."

At those words, Lucius' expression smoothed into one of strange blankness. He gave a brief nod which Aventine returned, looking pleased.

They turned to face the door in unison, wands out and steady. As they started murmuring spells in different languages, different coloured sigils lit up on the wooden surface. Slowly, they pivoted away from each other, extending the wards high up along the walls, between the now wide awake and annoyed looking portraits and the heads of those watching them.

Lucius' chin was high and his face impassive, but Severus knew by that tightly clenched jaw that he had noticed the changes in expression around them. Moody's disapproving scowl had lightened a bit while Kingsley and Arthur looked impressed. Albus' eyes seemed to be twinkling even more.

Once the wards were up, Lucius and Aventine lowered their wands and exchanged brief but polite nods. They sat down, Aventine beside Volpine on one side of the Headmaster's desk and Lucius on the other. Albus then cleared his throat, garnering everyone's attention.

"Thank you, Lucius and Aventine," he said. "I can now speak freely and must apologise to some of you for repeating my words for the benefit of others."

He smiled around at everyone, but Severus knew he meant those who weren't at the meeting at the Three Broomsticks yesterday afternoon.

"Ever since Voldemort cast his worldwide spell and put everyone to sleep two weeks ago, I have had my sources searching all over the world for him. He is nowhere to be found."

Severus couldn't tell whether Aventine and Volpine's twin looks of surprise were due to Albus' revelation or the fact that they were privy to such news. He smirked when he saw the faint lift of Lucius' eyebrows, denoting equal surprise.

After a moment of silence, Lucius gave a light cough.

"I understand," he said delicately, "that Harry Potter is sometimes aware of the Dark Lord's whereabouts." He didn't once glance in Harry's direction.

"No. Harry has not had any visions of the Dark Lord since that night in Stonehenge," Severus answered at once. Trust Lucius to be the first to bring up Harry's abilities; Severus was only aware he had leaned forward when Harry laid a hand on his arm.

"We have been informed of a way where Harry may be able to locate Voldemort's whereabouts," Albus continued smoothly. He held up a wrinkled hand at the building murmur of voices. "But it is not something he can do right now, and it is not without risks."

"What is it, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Harry can use his magic to reach out to Voldemort's mind, but it is imperative he learns to shield his own mind first," Albus answered and briefly outlined yesterday's incident with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

Severus noted Lucius sitting up straighter, surprise and envy flitting across his features. He wouldn't be surprised if the blond Slytherin approached him later with the intention of speaking with the portrait himself.

"What spell is this?" Lucius leaned forward, his intent gaze on Harry.

"Being a portrait, Salazar doesn't know its name," Harry replied. "He only said it can be found at a library in Athens."

"Did Salazar say how long it would take you to master the spell?" Remus asked, looking worried.

"No, but he insisted I have to learn to control my magic first," Harry admitted.

"And did he tell you how to do that?" Sirius asked.

It was something every wizard and witch learned instinctively as they grew up, but Harry's level of power set him apart from everyone else, even the elite of the world. He frowned when Harry bit his lip instead of answering, turning to look at the stoic man on his other side.

"No, the ravens did," Albus answered for him.

A moment of shocked silence followed, before the babble of voices broke out again.

"I thought they disappeared without saying anything yesterday, at the Three Broomsticks." Kingsley's deep voice was heard above the rest. He looked as confused as the others.

"They appeared again right after I talked to Salazar," Harry said. "After I called them."

Albus had to raise a hand once more when the voices grew louder, faces registering different levels of disbelief and dismay.

"So you can call them whenever you want?" Remus asked, his alarmed gaze going to Severus who nodded.

"Like now?" Charlie prompted, his eyes gleaming with interest.

"Why didn't you do it before?" Mad Eye demanded.

Harry stood up, looking at him straight in the eye.

"I didn't know I could command Odin's familiars before," he said, "but I do now. And I'm planning to make up for lost time."

He sat down again, partly glad that neither Dumbledore nor Severus had stood up to intervene. This was one of the most meaningful shows of trust from them, trusting him to be able to defend himself.

"Well, what was their advice on controlling your magic, Mr. Potter?" Minerva wanted to know.

Harry turned to her after a brief glance at Severus, cheeks going the slightest bit pink.

"I believe that should remain between Harry, Severus and the ravens, Minerva," Albus answered. "Suffice to say that Harry needs to have full control of his magic before using it to locate Voldemort."

The next moment was one in which the drop of a pin could be heard, an instant when understanding glinted in everyone's eyes. Harry kept looking straight ahead, his thoughts betrayed only by the faint colour in his cheeks.

Severus was relieved when the others just nodded in agreement, Lucius with a knowing smirk and Charlie with a cheeky wink. Sirius, the only one frowning there, reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling his godson closer to him.

"If you have any questions, kiddo," he said quietly with a slight tilt of his head towards Severus, but to his surprise, Harry just shook his head and smiled.

"Thanks, Sirius, but Severus' assistance in this matter is... quite sufficient."

Severus had to hold back a smirk at the disconcerted look on Sirius' face, although he wasn't sure if it was because Harry had brushed off his godfather's concern or because his words were deliberately vague.

- o -

Everything was a sea of pain and darkness.

But mostly pain, endless and everywhere, coming from inside him in great waves crashing over his body and surging back up in a now cold, dried splatter of dark blood at the centre of his chest. The universe was imploding, and he was right in the middle. He felt like drowning, spiraling down to an abyss of suffering so acute, so sharp it was impossible to describe with mere human words.

A lipless mouth curved in an ironic smile, a smile so imperceptible it was not known but inside his own head. Still human. He was still human.

With that thought, he opened his eyes. Two ruby red orbs amidst brown blood, black robes and the grey coated colourful art of destruction. He turned his head with difficulty, surveying the scenery as if he were just lying there and resting, taking in the damaged room. It was nothing more than plaster, wood and soft pastels buried under the collapsed walls. When he looked up, his irises contracted as they encountered a ray of the setting sun and he turned away.

There was no weak fluttering, no shivering, no trembles, not a single sign of the last vestiges of his humanity. He had the impulse, of course, but he wouldn't let such a shameful bout of weakness show even in his current solitude.

His latest attempt was proven fruitless as he still lay there, ten days after his deviant, supernatural guest went berserk. He was still unable to do more than lift a hand, using his diminished powers on a show of pride, refusing to do much more unless he was sure he would not tremble for the effort. The one impediment to his powerful magic and fast healing was an effective one, the horn of the creature he had drained still embedded in his ribs.

Irony.

Everything was ironic to him now, from his lingering humanity to the danger of a unicorn's horn, whose blood was actually an elixir of life. As long as the horn touched his flesh, he would not heal; the tiny spark of magic in his core kept at bay and unable to repair his injuries.

The Shadows had left him after banishing the Demon, emitting screeching sounds that were unintelligible but for their intention. They were laughing at him; a mortal, humanlike show of mockery. It was mutely distressing to know that since they were also supernatural beings that, when physically manifested, adapted themselves as a reflection of the caster's subconscious, their laughter was most likely what he himself thought of his situation.

- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please review!


	27. Chap 104: An Optimistic, Cautious Mix

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone and thank you once more for your wonderfully encouraging reviews! I had wanted to post this chapter on 31 March to mark the 6th year anniversary of JD's last update, but alas, time flies faster than a snitch.

Conversely, time passes very slowly in this continuation, but I promise the plot will pick up much faster after this. We just had to put the pieces in place first. Enjoy this chapter and I look forward to your feedback.

**Appreciation:** Thank you, thank you and thank you to **Vine Verrine**, my very busy but very fantastic beta and co-writer. Without her eagle eye and high standards, all the characters would lose their snap and spark and I would be writing nothing but sappy Snarry. Which I still will... if it isn't TMS! :)

- Chapter Start -

Charlie cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to himself, and away from Harry and Sirius.

"It is strange that Voldemort hasn't tried anything over the past ten days," he said, "and stranger still that there has been no news of him at all."

"I think he is biding his time, perhaps planning something else," Shacklebolt suggested. "After all, his grand plan to kill the entire world's population has been thwarted and the Light," he gestured around the room, "is still thriving."

Lucius' lips twisted a bit at that. He didn't know if he should feel gratified to be included, even if it was only implied, or if he should scoff at that same fact.

"Maybe the Elder Demon did destroy him that night," Black insisted, giving Severus a defiant look.

Were it not for the uncomfortable leap his heart gave at the words, Lucius would have smirked at Black's paltry dig at Severus, likely because Potter had brushed aside his concerns about Severus helping him control his magic. Severus didn't seem to have noticed, his eyes going to Lucius who recognised the bitter truth in those black depths at once. The two of them, better than anyone else in this room, knew the Dark Lord was still alive.

When Severus broke their gazes to look down, Lucius saw his fingers were now entwined with Potter's. A small part of him was surprised at the acceptance he saw in the Potions Master's face at this obvious public display of affection - who would have thought it, old Severus was going soft! The bigger part of him noted Potter's reassuring and determined expression, the boy's body turned towards Severus as if trying to convince him of something.

Coming right after he and Severus had acknowledged their Dark Marks, it made Lucius wonder if perhaps a solution had been… found. He inhaled sharply at that, the very idea of getting rid of the Dark Mark was one so wild and so impossible that the merest suggestion was enough to make something twist inside his stomach. He almost leapt up to demand to know what it was, but stopped himself just in time. He would ask Severus as soon as the meeting ended.

Controlling his features, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs with casual elegance. He felt another pair of eyes on him and turned his head to see Aventine looking at him across the cluttered surface of Dumbledore's desk, the speculative look in his eyes almost masked by a friendly smile.

Lucius was glad to turn away when Bill Weasley spoke next, saying that if Voldemort wasn't dead and yet hadn't shown his hand until now, the Demon must have caused him serious injury. His unspoken words were what they all were likely thinking – that they might have a chance at destroying him now.

Dumbledore just smiled. "If we can find him," he agreed quietly.

Almost as one, everyone turned to Potter as if just only realizing that he was their only hope of locating Voldemort.

Again, it was Bill who broke the silence.

"I know your resources have been turning both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds upside down searching for him," he told Albus, his tone respectful, "but I believe it wouldn't hurt to share this with the goblins I work with. They have an underground network that covers almost every part of the Wizarding World as well."

Moody gave a grunt that that, looking skeptical. "The question is, will they tell us anything?"

"I will do my best to persuade them," Bill promised, his eyes gleaming.

Having contacts amongst the leaders of the banking world, Lucius knew of Bill's connections and how they lent credence to his promises. Still, he couldn't help a mental sneer at Dumbledore's approving nod and Weasley senior's proud smile. The Gryffindors in them might appreciate such impulsive promises, but he for one would have Draco's head if the boy said such things without thinking things through first.

"In that case," Lupin said, looking a bit unsure when everyone's eyes turned to him. "I too... will do the same on my travels."

Before anyone could respond to that, Harry reached across Sirius' lap to grasp Lupin's arm with his free hand.

"That would be great, Remus!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"The more, the merrier," Black grinned at him.

Lucius was relieved to note Severus' only response to even more Gryffindor optimism was just a raised eyebrow, especially when Potter's endorsement had everyone else straightening up and looking more purposeful, as if suddenly aware of the urgency to locate Voldemort's whereabouts.

Really, was Potter foolish enough to think Lupin would be capable of obtaining information inside those circles, or was he just looking to give a much needed boost and inspiration the Light needed?

But the immense wave of magic that had swept the courtroom when Potter named Lucius Aventine's champion three weeks ago was very real, as real as the compelling power in those green eyes when he had spoken of his Path of Destiny. Lucius found himself suppressing a sudden shiver as he stared at Potter.

Was he merely underestimating the boy?

He almost didn't hear Dumbledore thanking everyone for coming and suggesting that they reconvene in a week's time. The old wizard also requested to be notified immediately if anyone had any news that could be related to Voldemort.

Charlie was the first one out the door after a quick word with his father and brother, likely going to find Draco before returning to the Dragon Reserve. Lucius remained seated since Severus appeared to be in no hurry, and only rose to his feet when Aventine and Volpine stood up to take their leave.

It would not go amiss to exchange a few cordial words with Aventine in front of Potter and Dumbledore. Lucius waited with a polite smile on his face while Potter came forward to shake the two Dark Creatures' hands right after Dumbledore did, noting that both of them were already on first name basis with the boy. Then he stepped forward, right hand casually occupied with holding his silver topped cane.

"It was good to see you again, Lord Aventine," he remarked with a courteous nod, paying no heed to Potter's pleased smile on one side and Dumbledore's benevolent one on the other.

"Likewise, Lord Malfoy," Aventine replied, returning the nod.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Dumbledore said, coming out from behind his desk and nodding at someone behind Lucius. "I must have a word with Kingsley before he leaves."

"And I need a word with Harry here."

A smiling Black appeared and threw an arm around Harry's shoulders. He gave polite nods to Aventine and Volpine before drawing his godson away, ignoring Lucius.

"Pray excuse me for a moment."

When Volpine moved away, Lucius looked over his shoulder to see the old werewolf joining Lupin at the door. A soft throat clearing drew his attention and he turned back, meeting hypnotic red eyes. There was a part of him that was still tense around Aventine, something borne of the long prejudice against vampires and something unidentifiable that he would rather not think about.

"About Ventus' notes..."

Other than the very slight tightening of his lips, Lucius did not reveal his annoyance. He had received the urgent owl from Dumbledore about this meeting just over an hour ago and of course had not had the opportunity to even speak to Severus or Potter yet.

"I merely wanted to inform you not to trouble yourself or Harry Potter on the translation for the moment," Aventine continued in his soft, deep voice. "In light of what Dumbledore has said, a few more weeks' delay would not matter much after so many years of waiting. The fight against Voldemort is of a far higher priority."

Then he smiled.

"After all, we will not have the chance to worry about any form of research if we are dead, don't you think?"

Lucius found himself staring at the self-mocking tilt to those red lips.

"You are right, of course," he agreed although the unexpected reprieve made him uneasy, relief that he needn't meet Aventine in the near future mixed with annoyance that he had also lost his main reason for talking to Severus. Glancing over his shoulder once more, he saw that he had lost more than that; Severus was now leaving the room with Potter.

Damnit! He had planned to ask the Potions Master to take him to Salazar's portrait...

"However, I hope I may still call upon my champion?"

"Of course," Lucius replied at once, still deliberating on a suitable excuse to call out to Severus. By the time he realised what he had promised, Aventine had a pleased smile on his face and the two remaining Weasleys had come over, preventing him from taking back his words.

"Shall we walk down together, Lucius?" Arthur invited him with a genial smile. "And how is Narcissa?"

"She is fine," Lucius said curtly, his lips curling in a tiny sneer despite himself.

Sparing only a curt nod for Aventine who bowed back with vampire grace, he spun around and made for the door, ignoring the two Marauders and Volpine who stood nearby. Despite the watchful gaze he felt at the back of his head, he refused to look back this time, knowing they were coming from a pair of knowing red orbs.

- o -

Harry wasn't surprised when Sirius appeared by his side as soon as Dumbledore moved away. He suspected Dumbledore didn't want to leave him alone with Malfoy even with Aventine and Volpine present. His suspicions were confirmed when Sirius and Remus excused themselves at the door and waved him off with fond smiles, Sirius reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Trying to smooth it back down, Harry turned to Severus and smiled, hoping he didn't look as lost as he had felt for just a moment there.

"Are we going back to our rooms now?" he asked.

Severus shook his head and gestured to the spiral staircase, inviting Harry to step onto it and then following suit.

"Not yet. Albus remembered there is a portrait of the four Founders near the main staff lounge, but its occupants were missing when we went there this morning," he explained.

Harry nodded, remembering what Severus had told him earlier and the questions he had wanted to ask then.

"Why does Dumbledore want to look for other portraits of Salazar Slytherin? Don't they all have the same knowledge, the same memories?"

Severus shook his head, giving him an amused if slightly exasperated look.

"I would be disappointed if someone like Salazar Slytherin stored the same memories in every portrait he has."

"So we're going to ask this Salazar if he knows anything other than what his other portrait told us?" Harry persisted.

Severus shook his head again, now regarding him with an amused look.

"I would be surprised if the Salazar in a group portrait knows even half as much as the one guarding our quarters."

Harry frowned, not liking the way Severus was looking at him now, as if he were indulging a child asking tiresome questions. "Then why are we going to see him?"

"To see if he knows the existence of any other individual portraits of Salazar Slytherin here in Hogwarts," Severus explained at last. "I for one have better things to occupy my Sunday evening with than to go traipsing all over the castle."

The brief sideways glance he gave Harry hinted at one such preferred activity.

Smiling, Harry nodded and reached out to hold his hand. "So where is this group portrait located?"

"In the small room next to the main staff lounge. You have been in there before," Severus reminded him with a small smile. "Twice."

When they reached the room in question, Harry realised why he hadn't noticed any portrait hanging there before. The two times he had been in here, he had had to deal with far more pressing things such as being told he had to marry his Potions Professor on the first day of his sixth year, and declaring Sirius Black a free man after banishing the Elder Demon on the Quidditch pitch recently.

Severus opened the door and the two of them went inside. This time, Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to a large portrait hanging on the adjacent wall. All four Founders were present now and gently snoozing in their frame. Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were seated while Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin stood behind them, using each other's head and shoulder as pillows.

Harry had to suppress a grin at that.

"Good evening," Severus greeted, his resonant voice louder than usual as he addressed the portrait.

The four Founders opened their eyes. Rowena and Helga blinked a few times while the two wizards behind them quickly straightened up and moved apart as if they hadn't been leaning against each other.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," Godric replied.

"And Harry Potter, of course," Helga added with a bright smile.

"We were hoping you could assist us in a small matter," Severus said. "Could you tell us the location of all your individual portraits in Hogwarts?"

"Of course!" Godric replied before the others could open their mouths. "Aside from this group portrait, there are two other individual portraits of each Founder."

"One hangs above the inside entrance of the common room of each House," Rowena continued, "while the other hangs in our favourite rooms in this school. Mine is in the library."

"Mine is in the Mediwitch's office," Helga added.

"You will find mine on the seventh floor landing of the Grand Staircase," Godric said.

Salazar hadn't said a word, but his painted grey eyes fixed upon Severus in an expectant manner.

"And yours guards our quarters," Severus told him with a slight bow.

Salazar nodded.

"That portrait used to hang in the Potions Professor's office, but was moved when the Professor at that time could not tolerate my... suggestions," he replied, the slight lift of one eyebrow speaking volumes.

"Are there any more individual portraits of any of you?" Harry asked.

Godric, Rowena and Helga shook their heads, but Salazar nodded.

"Salazar commissioned one more portrait of himself and had it brought to Hogwarts just before he left."

"Where is it?" Severus asked.

Salazar's grey eyes flicked to his painted counterparts before returning to Severus, green clad shoulders lifting in a tiny shrug.

"In a chamber far below this castle, hidden in a place only he could access, revealed only to one who speaks his tongue."

Severus and Harry turned to each other at once. They both knew where _that_ was.

"Thank you very much for all your help," Severus replied with a formal bow.

"You are welcome!" Godric replied.

"Do come and visit us again," Helga invited with another smile.

- o -

As soon as they left the room, Harry turned to Severus, a bemused smile on his face.

"I wonder why no one ever bothered to ask the portraits before. We're finally getting some answers," he said. "Or at least where to look for them," he amended after remembering Salazar's penchant for cryptic statements.

Severus nodded, but made no comment as they started walking back to their quarters.

"It's great!" Harry continued after a few moments, his voice filled with noticeable enthusiasm, his pace faster than before. "We know what we have to do now, compared to a couple of weeks ago."

He meant when he had found out he was King of the Wizarding World with huge problems to solve and not the slightest inkling of how to go about doing that. Not that he had gained much wisdom since then, but he was grateful for Salazar's advice even though it was served with snarky, vague words.

When Severus' footsteps slowed down, Harry shot him a questioning look, his own steps faltering. Severus looked like he was about to say something, but then he shook his head and gestured for Harry to continue walking.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing," Severus replied. "Just bear in mind that we may very well come up against some obstacles soon."

The wry expression in his eyes said he fully expected Harry to rebut his words as being typical of Slytherin caution, and that in itself made Harry swallow the words that had already jumped to the tip of his tongue. Instead, he just nodded and reached for Severus' hand again, smiling when those warm fingers closed around his.

Severus was likely right, but Harry decided there was nothing wrong with enjoying the sense of purpose and excitement filling him right now. It was a lot better than the miserable desolation that had swamped him just two weeks ago.

- o -

As soon as they entered their quarters, Harry caught up the two brooms he kept in the corner of the living room by the door.

"Let's go," he said, eager to find out what the third portrait would be able to tell them.

When Severus didn't reply, he looked up to find the man standing at their bedroom door with an expectant look on his face.

"Why do you..." Harry trailed off, confused. Surely Severus didn't intend for him to practise his magic right now, when they were supposed to go down to the Chamber of Secrets?

Of course, they _could_ technically wait a little before going there since no one else could get in except for him and a few minutes' delay wouldn't – no. First things first, Harry told himself firmly, ignoring the familiar fluttering inside his stomach at the thought of more practice.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him, perhaps wondering at his hesitation.

"I know you have a wardrobe full of clothes now, Harry, but I don't intend for us to get our formal robes dirty."

"Oh. Oh!" Harry's exclamation was followed by a very sheepish smile. He quickly brushed past Severus and went inside the bedroom, ducking his head at the amused chuckle above him and turning around in surprise when his bond mate followed him in.

"I am sure you won't mind if we change our robes together," Severus said smoothly. "Just to save time, of course."

The contrast between those reasonable words, a serious expression and wickedly gleaming black eyes sent a pleasant shiver through Harry, lips parting and green eyes doing an involuntary sweep of those long blue robes. By now, he was quite familiar with the strong and muscled chest beneath those robes, but he wouldn't mind catching a glimpse of the narrow hips he had grabbed during their make out sessions, or the powerful thighs that had pressed against his own.

Squashing down his wayward thoughts, Harry gave a deprecating shrug.

"I'm not sure if that will save us any time," he replied, his red cheeks and the persistent smile tugging at his lips telling Severus he wasn't protesting.

- o -

Salazar's private library looked rather incongruous now with its empty bookshelves, Sirius' Gryffindor themed décor and the bed Remus had slept in while under the influence of the Draught of the Living Death. There was a filled bookcase, but Harry knew for a fact that it was only for show and that all the books there were blank.

He turned around on the spot, scanning the walls above the empty shelves in the dim light from the lantern still burning on the bedside table. All the walls were blank.

"Show me the portrait of Salazar Slytherin," he hissed in Parseltongue.

On the wall facing the door, a small picture frame materialised and the face of Salazar Slytherin stared down at him. He looked a lot older here than in the group painting with the other Founders or in the portrait guarding their quarters.

Harry cleared his throat, suddenly aware that he hadn't thought of what to say, let alone consider it would be that easy to reveal Salazar's portrait.

"Good evening, Lord Slytherin," he greeted in English, aware that Severus had moved to stand beside him.

"So you are the one responsible for all the visitors traipsing into my secret chamber of late."

Like the portrait guarding their quarters, this one also appeared to understand English, but spoke in Parseltongue.

"Oh, yeah. I mean yes," Harry admitted with a sheepish smile.

Painted grey eyes swept the room before pinning Harry again.

"And this ghastly decor? And bed? This is a library, boy, not a bedchamber."

Again, like that other portrait, this one wasn't lacking in snark either.

"My apologies," Harry said at once, his smile growing painful. "I can remove the bed and the, er, furnishings if you like."

He didn't dare look at Severus beside him, whom he was sure had one eyebrow well raised.

"Do I need to answer that? And what about putting back all the books you removed?"

Harry glanced around at the empty shelves before shooting Severus a guilty look and murmuring a quick translation.

"Lord Slytherin," Severus spoke up with a formal bow. "I assure you that all your books are in good hands and will be treated with the utmost respect and care."

Salazar's expression didn't change one bit. "They have done very well here over the centuries with the strong preservation charms put in place."

Severus inclined his head in agreement as soon as Harry had translated for him. "That is so, but wouldn't such a vast store of knowledge be better shared amongst those who would appreciate and benefit from it?"

Despite his persuasive tone, Salazar didn't seem to agree, thick white eyebrows pulling together in a disapproving frown. "There are many other well stocked libraries all over the world."

Harry couldn't help wondering if they were supposed to ask his permission before taking the books. He quickly explained the conversation they had had with the portrait of Salazar guarding their quarters, but the only reaction he received was the faint lift of one eyebrow when he mentioned the library at Athens.

"Do you have that book on shielding your mind?" Salazar asked, his eyebrow going a bit higher when Harry shook his head. "Why not?"

Replying with the words 'Because I just only found out about it yesterday afternoon' was a tempting thought, but Harry knew it wouldn't help their cause.

"The other portrait said I have to learn to control my magic first," he replied.

Both eyebrows went up at that.

"You must have misunderstood. So the book isn't in your possession?"

"Uhm. No."

Salazar's eyes gleamed with thinly veiled impatience. "And what do you think would happen if after a few weeks' delay, you go to that library to find the book is no longer there?"

Harry swallowed, a swirl of uneasiness appearing in his stomach. He realised he had misinterpreted the other portrait's words.

"A careful wizard never leaves anything to chance," Salazar admonished, his gravelly voice still low except for the exasperation in his gaze. "Yes, you should not attempt that spell before you have perfected controlling your magic, but that does not mean you need to wait until you do to get that book. Especially after knowing it is the only one left in the world."

Harry nodded quickly. "We'll get it right away," he promised.

"The sooner the better," Salazar agreed.

There was a moment of rather awkward silence before Severus spoke again, his hand warm against the small of Harry's back.

"Before Harry opened the chamber, there was another student who gained access to this place," he said. "About fifty years ago."

Salazar nodded, his eyes narrowing.

"Tom Riddle. He took the Books of Dark along with several other books."

Harry translated and he and Severus exchanged a hopeful look.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the Books of Dark?" Harry asked. He didn't dare expect anything this time, but was still disappointed when Salazar shook his head.

"I am sure you know by now that only the creator of those books know the contents... as well as the one who holds them now."

- o -

Charlie made his way to the room he shared with Draco. Despite the gravity of the meeting he had just attended, his heart lightened at the prospect of spending a few more hours with his bond mate. When he went back to the Dragon Reserve yesterday afternoon, he hadn't expected to return here just a day later. Sirius and Remus' wedding invitation had been a welcome surprise.

Speaking the password, Charlie went inside, a discreet smile blossoming on his face at the sight of Draco sitting on the sofa and staring into the fireplace. Since he looked so deep in thought, Charlie took a small moment to admire the golden firelight playing over the fine blond hair and elegant features.

There was something in Draco's pensive profile that spoke volumes about his conflicting emotions despite not looking directly at Charlie. Being an impulsive person, he might be in denial right now about his brief encounter with Molly. If that were the case, Charlie wasn't going to let it deepen and fester inside him, not on top of all that old hurt, some of which had spilled out on Friday night. He went over to him, noting that Draco still didn't turn his head despite the sound of the door closing or his approaching footsteps on the carpeted floor or the dip in the sofa cushions when he sat down beside him.

"Did you see me talking to your mother earlier?" Draco's voice was low when he finally spoke, his gaze still on the leaping flames.

Charlie nodded and realised Draco didn't see. "Yes."

"Did you hear what we talked about?" Draco's voice was even lower.

"Yes, I did." Charlie saw no reason to lie about that.

Draco turned his head at Charlie's answer, not looking directly at him, but frowning as if trying to puzzle something out.

"She said that you all have your own characteristics and that each of you is special to her," he said slowly. His voice softened at the word 'special', blue grey eyes flicking over Charlie in a message that went deeper than words.

Charlie appreciated the warm thought and nodded encouragingly at him. What Draco said was something he and his siblings had known growing up, an unshakable knowledge ingrained in them through praise and punishment. He already knew that for most of his life, Draco didn't know how normal this was, but the sight of the deep pain in those eyes still squeezed his heart.

Draco turned back to gaze at the fire, thin shoulders hunching.

"My parents expect so much from me, but they don't even know a – a tenth of what your parents know about each of you. My father was prepared to marry me off to someone without bothering to tell me who it was or why. My... mother didn't know what I like to eat and had to ask a house elf to find out."

Each word dripped with pain, Draco swallowing hard at the end and grimacing as if something had lodged in his throat. He finally turned to look at Charlie, envy warring with exasperation in his features.

"But your mother doesn't expect much from you, from any of you. Nothing even, for the one she is carrying."

He shook his head slowly, as if in denial of Molly's unconditional love or of his own longing for the same.

"She expects too little from you all," he repeated.

- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please review!


	28. Chap 105: Another Layer of Awareness

**Author Notes:** Hello and thank you again for your wonderful reviews! I'm so sorry this update took three months; Vine and I just couldn't get our schedules to mesh and my muse got frazzled, but here it is at last, an extra long chapter.

Did you know the 1st chapter of this TMS continuation was posted 3 years ago on 1st July? That scared me so I will work extra hard on it and hopefully Vine and I will finish it before we get too old, white haired and wrinkled!

**Appreciation:** As always, my heartfelt thanks to **Vine Verrine**, my extraordinary beta and co-author who wrote a part that was beyond me, watched out for useless narration when I didn't and forced me to write better when I thought I couldn't. I still think I can't, but thank you, Vine :)

- Chapter Start -

With Salazar's admonishment ringing in his head and the increased sense of urgency it caused, Harry found himself walking a bit faster than before as he and Severus made their way back to their quarters. Severus made no comment, his longer strides allowing him to keep up without difficulty.

It wasn't until they had gone in and put down their brooms that Severus spoke.

"It's almost dinnertime, Harry. Do you want to have a shower before we go back up?"

Harry nodded at once. Flying down into the Chamber of Secrets was a lot cleaner than sliding down it, but his skin still felt sticky from the dank stale air, the feeling augmented by the crunch of the bones of little animals long since dead underfoot. He was also hungry after eating only two slices of wedding cake earlier. At that time, he had been too preoccupied with too many things at once; from his self-consciousness about dancing with Severus - for the first time, so closely and in public - to trying not to step on his feet as they danced, to the knowledge that Sirius and Remus would soon leave the safety of Hogwarts, and his relief that they were married at last.

The sudden gurgle of his stomach sent his mind thinking ahead to the dinner that awaited him in the Great Hall. Funny how mental worrying seemed to use up as much energy as physical activities did. His mind took an immediate detour at the latter, anticipation of food now replaced with anticipation of something else - his practice sessions with Severus.

Giving a tiny, exasperated shake of his head, Harry turned in the direction of the bedroom. He managed to take just one step before two hands descended on his shoulders and turned him around. His mouth opened to say something, anything, except Severus' face got dangerously close, and his hands felt like they were everywhere, distracting him until he almost lost the instant warm lips covered his. Harry didn't question anything then, every sense of urgency driven away from his mind by the thin lips kissing his and then the tongue stroking his lower lip before entering his mouth. By the time the kiss ended, he could only blink up at Severus as the man smiled down at him with swollen lips, dark eyes glittering.

"You spoke Parseltongue again," Severus said in a casual tone as if that was all he needed to say. "Now go have your shower before I forget how uncomfortable the floor is."

"But..." Harry frowned, confused. It was just a kiss, but it meant something else. He just didn't know why.

"But what?" Severus furrowed his brow, imitating his expression.

Harry looked at him. He was on his tiptoes, leaning lightly against Severus with his hands around Severus' neck - wait, how did they get there?

"Why?" he asked.

Severus looked back at him, tilting his head a bit as if puzzled by the question, soft hair brushing the back of Harry's hand.

"Why what?"

"Uhh, why did you kiss me? I mean... I didn't say anything to you other than the Parseltongue."

The way Severus was looking at him now, as if he thought him mental, made Harry feel that perhaps he was. Hoping the man didn't think he was complaining, far from it, he opened his mouth to clarify his words, but Severus was faster.

"Does there have to be a motive for kissing you?"

"No! No, of course not." Harry shook his head to emphasise his answer. "It's just that... well, there always seemed to be a reason for doing so and-"

"Because I wanted to," Severus interrupted him.

Harry blinked again and then something clicked. It was such an innocuous answer, but he felt like a door opened somewhere.

"Because you wanted to," he repeated.

Severus' eyes gleamed then and he nodded, like he knew exactly what was going on before Harry did.

"Yes. _Just_ because I wanted to. Now go shower before I forget myself again."

Harry smiled and nodded. He stepped back, his hands making a reluctant slide over Severus' shoulders and down that broad chest before returning to his sides, fingertips tingling at the contact. Severus was looking at him a bit differently now, eyes slightly narrowed with some half hidden intent, but Harry didn't think any of it – perhaps the man just wanted to kiss him again – until he was standing in the bathtub and under the spray of warm water.

Wait. Was Severus hoping for an invitation to join him?

It made Harry groan aloud at how _slow_ his mind worked when it came to such things, but his exasperation was tempered by the deprecating thought that if Severus were here now, he might have found him wanting in comparison. Harry had snatched enough glimpses when they changed their clothes earlier to know Severus was... well, hot! He looked hot in his teaching robes, formal dress robes or clad in leather with a sword strapped to his side. Wearing just his underwear took that to a whole new level, one that left Harry feeling very warm in the face and rather self-conscious about his own body.

But Severus had stolen just as many glances at him too, his eyes warm with approval. He had also touched him in bed yesterday morning, long fingers intimately wrapped around his aching flesh. He had even kissed him earlier... all because he wanted to. Faced with these recent instances of Severus' attentiveness, Harry couldn't help smiling again. His fears receded, enough for him to think that perhaps showering together wouldn't be such a nerve wracking experience after all.

- o -

When Harry emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, the living room was empty. Severus stepped out of his study almost immediately, a small smile playing about his lips as he approached Harry.

"My turn to shower."

This time, Harry's mind was quick enough to recognise the words for the invitation they stood for, but the hopeful question in those dark eyes suddenly made him shy about accepting it. It had seemed a small enough progression earlier, but right now, Severus was standing so close and with that air of expectancy about him. It made Harry's heart thump faster as he stared up at him for a long, agonising moment, vacillating between curiosity and jitters, excitement and nervousness, his mind a complete blank until Severus, still smiling, took a step closer and bent his head.

"Another time then," he whispered, warm lips brushing over Harry's flushed cheek before he straightened up and went inside the bedroom.

Heart still beating fast, Harry turned to stare at the closed door. He huffed, feeling the same way he had earlier when Severus had looked at him with amused indulgence over his questions about Salazar's portrait. It wasn't that he didn't want... more, but he had to admit it would be easier if that choice was just taken away from him. An image came to his mind then, of Severus approaching him like before only to grab his hand and state, "Come shower with me". Harry would have gladly gone with him, never mind how red in the face and everywhere else he would be, or the fact that he had already showered, but that would only prove he wasn't acting on his own initiative. That was the main point of his dilemma. He wanted, for once, to be the one starting something and not just letting it happen.

Filled with the same restlessness from before and now mixed with some exasperation, Harry wandered around their living room. The sight of his notebook lying on his desk reminded him of two things - the tiny portion of Volume Four of the Books of Light he had left to translate and the chapter on control that Salazar had advised him to read. Although tempted by the latter, Harry grabbed the former and his notebook before retreating to the couch, resolved to finish it off right now.

At least Severus would have something new to read after dinner seeing as his bond mate was too skittish to do anything else.

- o -

It was funny how something one hadn't noticed before immediately became visible the moment its presence was pointed out.

The large portrait of the Four Founders - all of them snoozing once more - was again the first thing that caught Harry's eye the moment he entered the same small room with Ron and Hermione. The second was the small group of people gathered in front of the fireplace, both Dumbledore's long silver beard and Severus' distinctive profile instantly recognisable. They all turned around at the sound of the door closing and smiled when they saw the trio.

"There you are," Dumbledore declared and waved them over.

Sirius and Remus smiled broadly at Harry and he smiled back, but the sight of them already clad in their travelling robes weighed his heart down. Just a few minutes ago, his two godfathers were sitting at one end of the staff table, enjoying second helpings of the excellent fish and chips, and each other's company. Now, they were about to leave Hogwarts.

Harry knew he was being silly. Sirius and Remus were capable and independent adults who had done work for Dumbledore before and gone on numerous errands outside the safety of Hogwarts. It was just that right now, being asked to gather here in this dimly lit room made the whole thing seem so much more formal and... finite.

"Don't look like that, kiddo," Sirius chided, resting both hands on Harry's shoulders. "We'll be back before you know it."

Beside him, Remus smiled warmly at Harry. "We have to meet with Albus every week, remember?"

Harry nodded and smiled again, but it felt stiff and unnatural. His head was empty of appropriate words to say, or any words at all. When Severus came up to them, dark eyes narrowing in concern, Harry quickly forced a brighter smile on his face.

"Take care then, you two," he said, attempting to sound casual.

"We will. You be careful too at Athens, both of you," Remus replied, including Severus with a nod.

Sirius turned to Severus as well. "Take care of Harry."

It wasn't the first time he had said that, but his somber expression made the words seem less like a warning and more like a farewell. Harry stared at him, barely hearing Severus' reply as he fought a sudden, irrational fear that he would never see his two godfathers again.

Then Sirius stepped forward and Harry was enfolded in warm arms and a familiar, comforting scent. He felt more warmth at his back; Remus had put his arms around the two of them.

"We will miss you, Harry," Sirius whispered. "Both Remus and I."

Harry had to blink a few times when they released him, Sirius messing up his hair again and giving him a crooked smile, his eyes as bright as Remus'. The two men went to hug Hermione and clap Ron on the back while Harry leaned into Severus' side, grateful for the heavy arm around his shoulders.

"They will be fine," Severus said softly. "They are not alone now."

Harry looked up at him and nodded, appreciating how Severus and Sirius had both chosen to forgo their animosity tonight for his benefit.

"Neither are we," he returned.

- o -

Harry's heart still felt heavy when he and Severus made their way back to their quarters a few minutes later. He stopped at the couch, watching as Severus waved his wand at the fireplace before heading for his office, saying over his shoulder that he had some grading to catch up on.

Harry frowned to himself, he was hoping Severus would sit with him for a while. Shaking his head, he got the tenth volume of the Books of Light from his desk and sat on the couch. He had just found the chapter on Control when a faint rustle made him look up to see Severus emerging from his office with an armful of scrolls.

Severus came over and sat down beside him, depositing the scrolls on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Grading, like I said earlier," Severus replied, pulling the nearest scroll towards him.

"No, I mean... why are you doing your grading here?"

Severus looked at him then and gave a half smile.

"Because you're here," he said simply.

Warmth filled Harry's chest at once, chasing away the melancholy he had been feeling for the past half hour. He reached up to press his lips to Severus' cheek, lingering for a moment against the warm skin.

"Thank you," he said, knowing Severus would understand what he meant. Settling more comfortably on the couch, he started reading, content to feel his bond mate's presence by his side and hear the familiar scratching of the quill - no doubt some poor student's essay was being verbally torn to shreds.

By the second paragraph, Severus' warmth was just a faint presence and the sound of writing had all but faded away. Harry was immersed in Salazar's work, finding the tone of the chapter more serious than the others he had read. Of course none of the subjects were in any way frivolous, but Salazar's phrases seemed graver in this chapter as if he was personally affected by what he was writing.

Harry read slowly, puzzling over the archaic words, unaware that he was once again reading aloud with soft hissing sounds falling from his lips. After having listened to three different portraits of Salazar Slytherin over the past two days, the Parseltongue words seemed to leap out at him from the brittle, yellowing pages, brought to life by a low, gravelly voice and accentuated by an image of flinty grey eyes.

_'Priscus had always been a brilliant student. Despite dying at the ripe old age of seventeen, his notes on dynamic Arythmancy, I am quite sure, will shape the subject for generations to come. I could have easily hidden his work, for it was left in my care under conditions of utmost secrecy, but my thirst for groundbreaking knowledge stops where the betterment of wizardkind starts. I am, to my misfortune, not greedy enough._

_The ideas contained in Priscus' treatise not only delves into the basic formation of runes and its origins, and a very curious relation to Ceremonial magic; but it symbolises, most paradoxically, a beautiful philosophical representation. It is such a curious thing, that. The dynamics and flow of magic and its axis, and the idea of a mantra or ritualistic prayers contained in Arythmancy runes having the same pattern as the Socratic dialectic are fascinating._

_While it is not my field of expertise, I hope someone can work with his material __in the future._

_This brings back old memories, if anything. My acquaintance with Priscus managed to wreck the ground on which my logic and mentality stood, for his ancestry was mediocre (from non-magic people if I remember) but it also made it stronger in the grand scheme of things. It made me both think that I was wrong, and later, that I couldn't be more correct. In the end, he was nothing more than an extraordinary exception. Extraordinary for his knowledge, control of magic and grace, but ultimately, an exception. __Apart from __him, I never found a grander futility than __the acceptance of __non-pureblood children into Hogwarts._

_As a school, Hogwarts should pride itself not only in its creation but also in its legacy. Admitting wizards with meagre levels of magic would just lower its prestige. Should I take the risk and accept such a potential waste of time? No. Not I, not in my House. Not after witnessing the shortsightedness of such children, their eyes that cannot see the true potential of magic. Not only because they are not able to, with their weaker magical cores, but because they don't even seem to have the desire to see.'_

Harry stopped reading and frowned to himself. He understood part of Salazar's rationale, but it didn't stop familiar resentment from bubbling up inside him. According to Alrick Brand, thousands of Winterland children went without a proper magical education simply because they weren't magically strong, and there weren't enough institutions to school all but the elite of Great Britain. This situation had to be happening elsewhere in the Wizarding World.

Why should boys and girls everywhere be deprived of a decent magical education just because their magical cores were weaker than others? What was Salazar's logic in thinking this? What had he gone through to think only one student of non-pureblood ancestry, that Priscus, was an 'extraordinary exception'?

It was rather stupid now that Harry thought about it; to risk the survival of the Wizarding World on a mere handful of the strongest wizards and witches. Wouldn't a better solution be to create more Wizarding schools instead so that more children would have the chance to learn and discover their magical potential? Maybe with a different set of curriculum or subjects that would better fit their lives and capabilities?

It seemed like such an obvious answer, Harry thought, even to someone like him who knew next to nothing about the Wizarding World and its history. Was it because he was still new to it and could see something the others couldn't? But surely he wasn't the first one to think of this answer so why was it still happening? It was as if the same Wizarding system was slowly killing off the Wizarding population. Not a straight out killing blow like what Voldemort had done, but discreetly, destroying the pillars that gave all wizards and witches the means to not only survive but thrive.

Shaking his head, Harry continued reading.

_'Of more importance though is ignorance - the dangers of an uneducated mind when paired with a powerful storehouse of magic. __Is __Hogwarts, the greatest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be filled with such mediocre students when it should house and tutor only the most powerful wizards and witches?'_

Harry lifted his eyes, pursing his mouth. If it weren't for his Hogwarts letter, he would have been one of them, destined to remain ignorant about his past. His frown deepened, recalling what Salazar had said about ignorance. While some of his feats of magic had been deliberate, like the use of the King's spells, the others were pure accidents. Harry closed his eyes, an image of wizards with swords and gauntlets forming in his mind – the duelers at the Ministry of Magic, who had lined up to challenge Severus with no regard to his health or exhaustion, even with Sirius seconding him. Harry had not dwelled much on that incident except for the brief meeting with Clovis a few days later before going to Stonehenge, but now he remembered the pure rage that had surged through him and how his magic had responded to that fury, escaping him in a powerful blast that threw those hapless wizards against the wall. Guilt pricked sharply in his stomach as he now wondered – three weeks later – how had they fared.

Shifting uneasily, Harry pushed those thoughts away and continued reading. He murmured the words under his breath, unaware that the scratching of the quill has ceased and a pair of dark eyes were watching him closely.

_'A __powerful wizard's __most valuable asset is not only his magical core and his wand, but also his control over his own magic. The more complete and precise mastery he wields over it, the more he can accomplish. Otherwise, his magic is nothing more than a powerful and dangerous tool in the hands of a child or a simpleton, awaiting an ill placed tantrum or rash decision to unleash it.'_

Harry frowned again. He was sure he was neither. He might not possess the control Salazar talked about, not yet, but he was at least aware of the repercussions of not mastering it.

_'Out of all the powerful wizards and witches __who understood their magics and mastered it, __those who saved lives were lauded, those who caused chaos and mayhem vilified, and those who wrought miracles highly sought after and worshipped, the great Merlin being one of them.'_

Well, Harry knew which kind of wizard he didn't want to be. Saving lives sounded much better. The word 'miracles' in the third one sounded like a compromise of levels he had never thought about. He had an idea of what he had to do, but reading this word, and the possibility of what it truly implied; it made him wary and if he admitted it to himself, a little frightened. After all, he had only cast the King's spells for the sole purpose of saving lives, nothing more than that. But, a little voice whispered, if no one else could cast those spells except him - didn't that in itself make it a miracle?

Shaking his head again, Harry slammed the book shut, not wanting to read anymore right now. His thoughts and Salazar's words were spinning inside his mind, bringing up all the things he had done, validating Salazar's words, like his own actions were turning against himself, against the things he was avoiding until now. It reminded him of what he had to do, not only the actions themselves, but the commitment he had made whether consciously or not. Every second that passed just filled him with even more unease and foreboding.

"Harry?"

A warm hand closing over his made Harry start and pulled him from his increasingly disturbed thoughts. He turned to see Severus looking at him and frowning in concern, quill loosely held in his other hand.

"Are you alright?"

Harry exhaled. He started to nod his head and then he shook it.

"I don't know," he admitted. When the dark eyes narrowed at him, he decided to mention his initial fear, no need to scare Severus with his more recent thoughts. "I just remembered those duelists at the Ministry of Magic who had been hired to duel with you. I was so angry then, I threw them against the wall without a second thought."

Seeing the haunted look in those green eyes, Severus squeezed his hand. "They are fine, don't worry about them."

"How do you know?"

"Albus made enquiries after that. A team of Healers were despatched from St. Mungo's right after we left. Those injured were healed and everyone sent back to their home countries accompanied by Aurors who gave written statements to the foreign Ministries of Magic."

Harry nodded before turning to stare at the fire again, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. Those other fears were poking and prodding at him now, demanding to be voiced out.

"That's not all," he continued in a low voice. "Salazar said there were three types of powerful wizards and witches throughout history - those who did good things, those who did evil, and those who... wrought miracles."

He shook his head, lips pressing into a thin line as he turned back to Severus, gaze sharpening.

"All of what's been happening - the Winterlands, the Elder Demon, the King's spells... even the ravens... it's more than just killing Voldemort, isn't it?" he asked, his question coming out more of a statement. "It's bigger. Much bigger."

Severus stared at him, Harry's words bringing to mind something Albus had told him many months ago. As they looked down at a sleeping Harry in the Infirmary, recovering from the attack in Hogsmeade, Albus had spoken about a huge change that was coming, something that would redefine the world and affect every magical being in it.

At first, Severus had thought Voldemort's worldwide sleeping spell was that change, but now that it had been mostly resolved he wasn't sure. Was there another change coming, with Harry as its catalyst?

He glanced down at the brown leather clad book in Harry's lap, a sudden longing to know what other secrets it held welling up inside him. The sound of a harsh grunt jerked his eyes back to Harry.

"I told you before, Severus, it's not right for one person to have this much magic! I didn't ask for it... what if I hurt someone, really hurt someone, the next time my magic escapes? Someone I care about? Someone I love?"

As usual, Harry's thoughts had veered off on another tangent. This time, Severus had no problem following his train of thought and he felt his heart skip a beat. No, Harry must mean his best friends, Ronald and Hermione, or Black and Lupin.

"You won't-" he began, but Harry swung to him, green eyes wide.

"What if it's _you_, Severus?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry's green eyes widened before darting away, teeth digging into his lower lip as if realising he had said too much. Severus stared at him, thoughts of Dark Lords and Demons momentarily eclipsed by one question that made his heart race.

Did Harry just say he loved him or did he mean the affection Severus already knew the boy felt for him?

Severus swallowed. No, now was not the time for questions but for reassurances.

"That is why we are having those lessons, Harry," he said quietly. "So that you know how to control your magic."

Seeing that lower lip still clamped between white teeth, he bent forward and kissed Harry, coaxing that reddened lip free and then soothing it with his tongue. When Harry made a small sound and pressed closer, Severus deepened the kiss, one hand going around Harry's neck. His heart leapt when the boy responded hungrily, fear perhaps, lending him a desperate edge. Severus was far from complaining. He had gone for months without relieving himself before, but after just a couple of make out sessions with Harry, his body was quick to respond, reveling in his bond mate's intoxicating scent and the feel of that wild magic vibrating just under that smooth, warm skin.

When the kiss ended, Severus pulled back and watched as Harry's eyes blinked open, revealing dazed green depths. The tip of a pink tongue appeared to lick at glistening lips, issuing an invitation Severus was unable to resist. He plucked the tenth volume from Harry's lap and put it on the coffee table before pulling Harry to his feet.

"Come with me."

Harry blinked at him and some clarity returned to his eyes, his gaze sharpening. He looked to the side, frowning a bit.

"What is it?" Severus asked, wondering if Harry had just remembered something else he had read.

Harry looked back at him, teeth digging into his bruised lower lip again and expression turning troubled.

"Are you asking me? To go with you?"

"What?" It was Severus' turn to blink, taken aback by the change in topic. "Of course I was asking you."

Who else did Harry think he was asking? There was no one here but the two of them!

"So you weren't... telling me... to go with you?"

Severus' eyebrows shot up in surprise before narrowing at Harry.

"I thought it was what you - what _we_ wanted," he said slowly. Had he thought wrong?

Harry dropped his gaze again, suspicion turning to sheepishness. One shoulder lifted in a shrug before he peeped up.

"It was," he confessed, cheeks turning pink. Then he seemed to realise that more explanation was needed and exhaled, meeting Severus' gaze directly.

"Earlier on, when you were going to shower, you hoped that I would-" a raised eyebrow made him stumble over his words, "- I mean, I _thought_ you hoped that I would... uhm, join you."

Harry's enchanting blush left Severus unable to admit to anything but the truth. "I was. Only you decided not to."

Harry shook his head.

"I hadn't decided yet," he admitted candidly, a rueful smile appearing when Severus raised his eyebrow again.

The silence between them grew, a bit awkward now and tinged with some regret at what they could have enjoyed. Then Severus nodded slowly.

"It seems I made an assumption at that time," he allowed. "So, what is your decision now?"

For a moment, Harry's forehead crinkled in confusion and then his eyes widened, rosy lips shaping in an 'o' of recollection.

"You mean to go with you?" he asked.

Severus nodded once, making sure his features were neutral.

Harry smiled. "Yes."

Relieved, Severus held out his hand and smiled back when Harry took it without hesitation, allowing himself to be led to the bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind them, Severus pulled him into his arms and kissed him again. He took his time, slowly and thoroughly plundering the sweetness of Harry's mouth until the boy was panting in the circle of his arms, hands wrapped around Severus' neck like before.

Severus finally released that tempting mouth to move his lips along Harry's jaw, laying a trail of soft kisses as he made his way up to a flushed ear.

"Do you recall what you were thinking about yesterday?" he asked. "When we were on the floor?"

"Unh... no?"

"Something about removing our shirts?" Severus sucked lightly on a pink earlobe as he waited for the answer, enjoying the feel of Harry squirming in his arms.

"Oh. Y-yes."

"Yes, you remember, or yes, we can try that?" Severus drew back a little, wanting to give Harry some space to decide and to watch him closely. He hadn't realised Harry had misconstrued his intentions - Gryffindors really _were_ impossible to understand - but he didn't want him to think he was being coerced into anything he might regret later. Granted, Harry was unlikely to protest anything Severus chose to do right now or even disagree with anything he asked come to that, but at least he was given the opportunity to say no.

Harry nodded without hesitation again, well kissed lips turning up in a shy smile.

"Yes. I'd like... we can try that."

Smirking in triumph, Severus pressed a brief hard kiss to those red lips before turning Harry around so that his back was against his chest. He bent his head, nosing aside the collar of Harry's shirt and touching his lips to the soft skin just under that pink ear.

"Feel your magic. Try to draw it out," he told him, long fingers going to the top button of Harry's shirt to flick it open. He continued kissing Harry's neck as he unbuttoned his shirt, pleased when the boy tipped his head to the side to allow him more access. He heard Harry inhale deeply, felt the chest beneath his palms expand and the wild magic vibrate just under that warm skin.

"That's it, Harry," he said as he reached the last button. "Draw it out of your core."

Sliding his hands back up Harry's chest, palms brushing over two stiffened nipples along the way, Severus eased the shirt off Harry's shoulders, letting it dangle from his elbows. He was going to leave it there for now, but Harry uttered an impatient sound and pulled his arms free of the shirtsleeves, letting the garment fall to the floor instead. His magic shifted with those abrupt movements as if mirroring his impatience.

"I can feel my magic," Harry replied in a hushed tone. He leaned back, boldly plastering himself against Severus from head to hip.

"That's good. Draw it out, play with it," Severus told him, his voice the slightest bit unsteady. Tendrils of Harry's magic were brushing across his skin, making him shiver, enticing his own magic to emerge from his core. Harry couldn't have failed to notice the hardening length pressed into his lower back, just above his buttocks, but he gave no indication of his awareness.

With his hands resting on Harry's bare shoulders, Severus both heard and felt him exhale and inhale, that powerful magic quivering around them, waiting to be directed by its owner. Then Harry pressed back against him, the back of his head making sharp contact with Severus' collarbones. A huge wave of magic erupted from him, sweeping around the room like a strong, electrifying wind that rattled the items on tabletops and blew out some of the lit candles. Severus' heart lurched in shock as the tingling sensation of Harry's magic washed over him, lifting the hair on his head and leaving a trail of goose bumps on his skin.

"Slowly!" he cautioned, tightening his grip on Harry's shoulders. Not for the first time was he aware of the immense power contained in the slender frame in his arms.

Harry gasped and raised his arms, stretched out in front of him with fingers curled as if trying to hold onto something. With a faint ringing sound, his magic rushed around them again, causing Severus' robes to billow out and then Harry pulled his arms inwards with a sharp, sudden movement. His magic closed in on them with the same abruptness.

Severus' heart pounded in his chest as he felt Harry's magic surround them like a living cocoon, as if shielding them from the outside world. The first time he had grasped Harry's Heartstone, it had felt like holding a living and pulsing piece of that wild, addicting magic. This - this was like being _inside_ that Heartstone, enclosed and embraced by that powerful energy, as exhilarating as it was dangerous.

"Severus, are you alright?" Harry's voice sounded shaky.

Severus swallowed hard.

"Yes," he replied. He knew Harry could feel his heart racing with how close they were pressed together, but the boy didn't comment on that, bringing his hands closer and closing his magic around them even more snugly.

"I can see my magic again," Harry said, his head turning slowly from side to side. "Yours _and_ mine... they're beautiful."

Severus opened his mouth to remind him of what they were supposed to do, but the sheer wonder in Harry's voice kept him silent. He wasn't surprised - he had felt his own magic escape his core the moment he kissed Harry - but he wished he could see it.

"Try to direct it," he said instead, striving to keep his voice steady. "Move it around. Slowly."

"OK."

Once again, Harry took a deep breath and pushed back against him. His magic shifted and Severus felt his own move as well, following Harry's.

"Your magic... those silver threads," Harry said breathlessly. "They're moving with mine."

Severus didn't reply to that, held back by a small part of him that was still fearful at revealing too much. How could his magic not follow, not _want_ to follow Harry's?

This was so different from the invasive, stomach clenching wrench of Voldemort's theft of his magic and his strength. There was nothing at all unpleasant about the feel of Harry's magic entwining with his, as pure and untried and fearless as the boy himself. There was nothing in Severus that made him want to pull back. He closed his eyes and surrendered, more of his magic emerging into the air now, following the almost playful beckoning of Harry's magic.

After all, he had already vowed to join his magic with Harry's, hadn't he?

When Harry pressed against him, Severus braced himself, long legs shifting further apart as he leaned back against the bedroom door. Each time Harry pushed back against him, Severus felt his flesh throb in response. Then Harry shifted again, this time his back arching away from Severus' chest. More tendrils of his magic surrounded Severus, making him groan, head tipping back and shaking palms sliding over Harry's chest only to stop at his nipples which pebbled instantly under his touch.

"Control your magic," Severus told him, his voice unsteady. "Try to direct it."

Instead, Harry uttered a moan and sagged against him. Severus felt his magic swirl around them, its movements erratic and without purpose now, proof of their master's distraction. He knew he should pull back, let Harry cool down so they could continue their lesson, but the sensation of having his bond mate in his arms, aroused and helpless, was such a tempting one. The insistent brush of Harry's addicting magic against his face, neck and arms brought that temptation one step further, inciting him to continue what he was doing.

Sliding one hand over Harry's quivering stomach, Severus undid the button on that close fitting trousers and pulled down the zipper. He pushed his hand inside and grasped the rigid flesh within.

"Oh, Sev..." Harry moaned, hips shifting and buttocks pressing hard against Severus' pulsing length.

Severus muted his own groan with his lips pressed to the side of Harry's head. His fist passed over the entire length of Harry's erection in fast, firm strokes. Their magic were surrounding them, but left to their own devices for now, their owners paying little heed as the need for physical satisfaction overwhelmed the earlier resolve to teach and to learn.

Harry grabbed Severus' arm, the hand of which was shoved inside his trousers while his other hand reached back to clutch at a lean hip. He gasped as he was pleasured with increasingly ruthless intent and peaked not long after, crying out as his body jerked in spasms, a telltale warmth coating Severus' fingers. Still fisting him, Severus spun Harry around and took that panting mouth in another deep kiss, his other arm going around the boy's shoulders.

When Harry gave a final shudder and sagged bonelessly against him, Severus cleaned him up with a muttered '_Evanesco'_ and swept him into his arms. He carried his bond mate to their bed and laid him on it before getting in to spoon around him, content to hold him despite the insistent throbbing of his body.

- o -

Harry lay in Severus' embrace, enjoying the warmth of the strong arms around him, contrasting with the soft kisses pressed to his damp forehead. He could feel their magic lingering around them, the gold and silver tendrils reluctant to return to their respective cores, brushing lightly against their flushed skin as if reminding their owners of their presence.

A wry smile tilted Harry's lips. He had been carried away by his passion again, thanks to Severus. He didn't mind it in the least, but he couldn't help wondering if each lesson would end with him lying limp with satisfaction in Severus' arms. He pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly, allowing his mind to drift between what he had read a few minutes ago, and what he and Severus had just done. Opening his eyes to the weaving gold and silver threads of their magic around them, he smiled until an idea niggling at the back of his mind pulled his eyebrows into a small frown.

His magic was Light while Severus' was Dark. Like the circle of the elite at The Calling, they stood on opposite sides yet his and Severus' magic had never once clashed, but were drawn to each other in continuous attempts to merge. Was this compatibility due to the fact that their magics recognised them as bond mates or was it just a simple case of opposites attract?

Harry thought it was more a case of the former. He liked how Severus' magic felt against him and maybe one day, _inside_ him. Blushing a bit at what that implied, he squirmed and as if in self defense, his mind quickly countered with far more serious thoughts - his responsibilities and expectations. He made a face at that, not wanting reality to intrude for a little while more.

The feel of the strong arms tightening around him was a welcome distraction. Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled, meeting Severus' eyes with only a bit of shyness.

"That was amazing, Severus, but what about you?" he asked, alluding to the telltale hardness intimately pressed against his buttocks. Then his eyes dropped to Severus' chest and he frowned.

"You're still wearing your shirt."

Severus raised his head and propped it on one hand, all the better to smirk down at him.

"All in good time, Harry," he replied. "After all, we're not done with your lesson yet."

Harry's green eyes widened, his lips quivering as he tried to hold back a smile. He shifted closer to Severus without prompting, pressing against that hardness a little more, a part of him giddy over this rather bold move.

"We're not?"

Severus chuckled and rolled him onto his back before kissing him deeply.

"Nowhere near done at all," he promised.

- Chapter End -

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review :)**


	29. Chap 106: Things Are Picking Up

**Author Notes:** Hello and Merry Christmas!

Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews! I know what you're thinking - at long, long last and after she'd apologised for a 3 month wait too; this was more than 5 months! My sincere apologies. There was a point when I was busier than Vine was so she agreed to help me write a pivotal scene (and she did, two of them!), but after that our places switched and my muse fled again, returning only for little snippets of pumpkins, turkeys and kittens. LOL. Maybe I'm better off not making any promises at all. Anyway, here is the chapter so enjoy :)

Thanks to **Draconis Occidentalis** for reminding me that Harry no longer needs glasses after Severus' Christmas gift of the eyesight correcting potion.

**Appreciation:** I cannot conceive posting this chapter without my beta **Vine Verrine**, without her sterling input, critique, questioning, polishing, prodding and approval, all of it sorely missed when she disappeared off the radar due to her busy life. Thank you, Vine, and don't you dare do that to me again *nice smile*

- Chapter Start -

The air was heavy and humid, hot enough for Harry to open his eyes briefly as Severus kissed him. He encountered the dizzy and arousing sight of blurry dark lashes on flushed skin and black hair before he looked behind Severus' head, eyes fluttering as a wet loud sound signaled their lips parting. Then he felt lips brushing his chin and nibbling his jaw. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, focusing nearsightedly on the vivid tendrils of power dancing through what he was almost sure was light steam _emanating_ from their pores.

_Sweet Merlin!_

It had been only twenty minutes at most since his latest explosive orgasm under the ministrations of Severus' warm hands. What started as a sweet kiss in the afterglow had escalated yet again into another frantic snogging session. There was no pretense anymore, lessons forestalled, all previous urgent sense of duty shoved right into the recesses of Harry's mind along with his self-consciousness. His inhibitions were uncurling like flower beds in the summer to show the deep lake of his desire.

There was a part of him, almost too deep inside to be noticed, that thought his audacity was overwhelming. However, there was another part of him that relished Severus' touch, the part of him that acknowledged something had changed in his perspective; that he wanted Severus as much as Severus wanted him.

The change, of course, had dawned on him after the fact, when he had finally realised the tingle traveling along his body every time Severus's black robes so much as brushed against him was not embarrassment any longer, but desire. All that, inevitably, evolved into a quiet dance of unintentional seduction, seduction that was arousing as it was stifling.

He had entertained, for a second there while his neck was ravished by a talented tongue, delirious thoughts to justify his behavior. It was certainly easier to pretend that somehow, something foreign had an agenda against his virginity, supplying him endless mental images of him and Severus getting intimately acquiesced.

But with feet flat on the bed, barely anchoring him to his sanity as they caressed each other's sweaty bodies, Harry knew it was not the truth.

The tingling, heady tendrils of power were there because of him, centering in his belly, traveling down like a serpent to coil around his erection, and then flicking a little against the cleft of his arse. It was a mere ghost of a feeling, and the notion that it was but a taste of something more left him scrambling for control, face lifting to fit a panting mouth against Severus' swollen lips.

He couldn't remember why they were protecting his virginity now. The idea seemed ridiculous. Preposterous. It made more sense to succumb and make it clear how much he longed to have sex with Severus. Those were Harry's thoughts as his hands mapped out the toned body of his bond mate, the palms of his hands drawing wide circles on Severus' gorgeous, round arse.

Merlin! It was hard to rein in his arousal, hands now gripping the bed sheets in an almost futile attempt to stop himself from tearing off all their clothes and do anything... everything.

With a cry, Harry lunged forward, knocking their heads together as he pushed Severus away, and then flopping down with a pained "_oof_", hands flying up to rub at his forehead while Severus frowned, lifting himself from his horizontal position to do the same thing.

"Harry!" Severus sounded put out, with a little pain mixed in there. Harry ventured a glimpse and then let out a groan.

"You look - how can you look so hot while rubbing your forehead? Urgh.."

Harry didn't get a response, so he withered away in a tiny bout of embarrassment before he risked opening his eyes again. Severus was watching him with a peculiar expression, pink forehead and pinks cheeks making Harry gulp. He wasn't sure but was that... uncertainty in those dark eyes?

The expression was gone so fast it might as well have been Harry's imagination. The look directed at him was intent now. Purposeful.

"Why did you do that?"

"I have no idea," Harry replied with utmost sincerity. The sceptical lift of one eyebrow made him sigh.

"Look. Look... I-"

This was harder to say than to think. Harry resolved to do it anyway. Severus deserved it; they were lying here bare chested for Merlin's sake, groins still touching. Harry cleared his throat.

"Look. I like what we were doing... very much. I'm sure you already know that. I'm just trying to - to stop us from... going any further. And! Don't look at me like that - I know you won't let that happen, but it's not like I was thinking this through. You're already making it hard enough looking like that so it's partly your fault. I'm sorry anyway."

He raised one shoulder, averting his eyes and trying to look aloof, but the heat burning in his face derailed the overall desired effect. He let out the tiniest squeak when he felt pressure in his nether regions as Severus leaned over him again, placing both elbows on either side of Harry's head, mouth parting. Harry's brain decided to take a short holiday as he felt Severus' mouth forgoing foreplay and going in for the kill, open mouths fitting together and staying put, tongues stroking one another.

They stayed like that, unmoving but for the sensual dance inside their mouths. It might have been a minute or an eternity but it took too much for Harry to do something about it.

"Mmm... n-no." He wrenched his mouth to the side. "No. Severus, we have to stop."

Pushing at Severus' shoulders with weak hands, Harry rolled to his side and got down from the bed quickly, panting, fingers raking through his hair. He turned around to see Severus lying on his side and facing him, one hand propping his head up, the other resting lightly on his navel.

"You... you are trying to distract me again," Harry accused.

"I didn't see you complaining a while ago." Severus' tone was calm, if a little amused. And somewhat breathless. Harry tried to ignore that.

"Well, I obviously wouldn't complain! I'm seventeen! Almost seventeen! And that's not even the point. I uh... I really need to concentrate here! You were the one helping me to control my magic, but now I think my magic did something to you because you are being insatiable! We can... we can do this after I actually make some progress."

He turned around, stalking to the door and scooping up his discarded shirt, not noticing Severus rolling his eyes, an almost smile on his lips.

- o -

It took a while for Harry - sitting on the couch and glaring at the fireplace - to cool down and start focusing on the magic inside himself, so much that he didn't really mind Severus was still inside the bedroom and hadn't come out to assist him. Maybe it was for the better, what with his unintentional ability to distract and arouse Harry without lifting a finger. It had taken a lot of hair carding and adjusting of his pants for Harry to stop feeling so antsy.

He needed to focus and concentrate on what was important. The first step was dampening his rampant erection with the sobering thought of Voldermort out there somewhere, plotting to destroy the world with Merlin only knew what. Then, when that managed to make him a little frantic, Harry let himself clear his head, breathing in and out with his eyes closed, using his growing resolve to gain a sense of much needed concentration.

That was when he got a clear image of his magic, swirling inside him. It was warm, stubborn, and unmovable. Closer but not close enough. He frowned, almost growling as he shifted in his seat. He had never faced this problem before when he tapped into his magic to power the King's Spells and to move that enormous Capstone in the Winter Lands. He hadn't even had the same problem just a while ago when Severus was... assisting him.

Then again, Harry figured that between all those life-and-death situations and this time, the difference was somewhat glaring; he had intent, and an almost crushing, frantic, desperate need to aid him all those times. That wasn't the situation now. It wasn't like he could afford to have Severus' hands down his pants every time he needed to tap into his magic either. He was aware that their 'practice lessons' were only meant for him to learn how to access and control his power with relative ease.

Harry turned his head a little to the side, aware that Severus had just emerged from the bedroom, his presence blunt but unobtrusive. Even with his eyes closed, Harry knew he was standing at the door to their bedroom, watching him. Waiting for him.

That was when Harry got an idea, trying to make this abstract picture inside his mind something more concrete. He pictured a gigantic cover inside his mind, heavy and sturdy: the barrier between him and his magical control. He could see himself touching it, feeling the persistent pulse and thrum while, with both arms, he tried lifting the great weight to no avail. How embarrassing was this, when he had raised that Capstone with far less effort...

Knowing Severus was watching him, calm and solid and patient made exasperation rise in Harry. He channeled it towards pulling at the cover. He pulled and pulled, concentrating on that one single action until, with a grave, loud rumble and a crack of thunder that made Harry feel as if it had struck him, the cover sprang up and his magic poured out.

Unaltered, raw and uncontrollable.

There was a deafening thump, like five tons of water coming down on him all at once. Distantly, Harry heard Severus shout his name in alarm. He felt like he was being swept away, the clear sound of water rushing and hitting him square in the chest, knocking him flat onto his back. Except he wasn't wet and drowning. He was just lying down on what felt like the rug beside the couch, goose bumps all over his skin.

After a while, the only thing he registered was black, stumbling steps and a heavy weight pinching his left pinkie. He heard a muttered apology, and hands bumping with his side to move to his face.

"Harry," Severus said, his alarmed voice coming from above.

Harry groaned.

"I think I did something wrong," he croaked. He opened his eyes and found pitch black greeting him. He blinked, and then blinked again but the darkness was still there, ominous and oppressive. A deep, horrible sinking feeling took home in his throat and slid down to his stomach.

"Severus... I... I can't see."

"Yes, that's because you managed to snuff out the fire in the hearth. Brat."

"Oh... Oh!"

Harry started laughing in relief, relief that increased when he heard Severus' exasperated chuckle. Even after his laughter quieted down to a few snickers, his face still insisted on wearing a silly grin. The affectionate tone in Severus' last word had made him feel all sort of things in his belly. He heard Severus move away and mutter something.

An orange, flickering glow sprang to life at once, chasing away the blackness and bringing with it the familiar crackle of fire. Harry lifted his head and saw Severus get up from the hearth and move around the living room, lighting a few of the lamps before he stopped by the door, a muttered curse falling from his lips.

Getting up, Harry settled himself on the couch again, his legs a bit wobbly.

"What is it?"

Severus turned to him, his expression undecipherable. He raised his wand.

_"Lumos maxima!"_

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked around him, the living room now lit up brighter than all the lamps and candles could manage. Every single surface, from the mantelpiece to the walls and tapestries, the door and the stone floor beneath his feet had turned to marble. White shining marble, smooth and polished like glass.

Standing up, Harry pivoted in a slow circle, taking in the strange sight before turning to Severus who was watching him.

"Erm, so... I don't know how to fix this."

Severus raised an eyebrow, his expression now deadpan.

"I figured as much."

Harry grinned sheepishly, finally noticing as Severus lifted a hand to touch the wall near the door and press on it that he wasn't wearing his shirt. Looking away, Harry sat down again and leaned forward to do the same thing with the floor. He noticed it was only what was previously the stone rock in the quarters that had changed.

"How did you do this, Harry?"

"I don't know."

"Let me rephrase the question then. What did you do up until you suddenly fell down?"

As he spoke, Severus went to stand beside the fireplace, cancelling his Lumos. Harry was relieved to have the white, almost soaring brightness of the room go away, replaced by softer firelight that brought warm licks of orange to the bare chested man in front of him.

When Severus tilted his head, looking at him with a serious expression, Harry glimpsed a lock of black hair against a white shoulder and quickly looked down.

"Well, first I couldn't concentrate much. I started thinking about Voldemort so that I could... cool down. Then I tried to sense my magic. It felt stubborn, like I could touch it but do nothing with it. That was when I sensed you nearby and I got an idea then. Maybe if I pictured something more concrete, I could do something so I pictured a cover inside my mind, a cover that represented me looking for control. When I managed to pull it loose, I heard the crack of thunder as if a - a gigantic wave was coming toward me."

"I see. Do you feel tired right now?"

Strangely enough, Harry didn't feel tired at all. He was feeling rather agitated again. Now that the initial grogginess had faded, he felt something thrumming inside him. He didn't know how to describe it, but he felt full, utterly so, and it was increasing little by little. Not like he had just eaten dinner in the Great Hall plus a whole pie of Mrs Weasley's, but something even heavier, yet fragile at the same time.

"I feel full."

Severus nodded as if expecting that very answer.

"Let's keep you away from a wand for now. It seems our... sessions have worked somehow. You did good picturing your magic, but I think you might have overdone it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... you said you felt like water was coming down on you. So let's put it this way. You now have a whole ocean of magic at your disposal, but you don't know how to control it yet, so it's likely to cause serious damage if you handle it lightly. Now, why do you think this time is different from those other times your magic escaped you?"

Maybe Severus was trying to keep it in, but his teaching voice had come out. Harry found it very strange to hear that tone while staring at a bare, muscled chest. He shook his head.

"During those times, I was desperate, almost too much. I wasn't thinking at all, there was just this crushing urge to - to do something, to help. And I had a lot of intent, a single task to focus on. Now it's more vague, there are no clear instructions."

"What about an hour ago? You didn't have to help anyone and you still managed to play with your magic."

Harry flushed brick red.

"Well, maybe because... I don't know how to explain it, but I guess it had to do with you... with us... doing what we did?"

He glanced up for a second or two, and had the vague feeling Severus wanted to tease him about it but refrained.

"Yes, Harry. What we did was a raw, light form of Sex Magic. One of the most powerful branches of magic, usually utilized for very specific spells and enchantments, most of them Dark. Did you read anything about it in the Books of Light?"

"Uhm. I think... yeah, in one of the chapters of the tenth volume. Salazar said Sex Magic would focus its nature and functions in specificity, finesse, control and something else I don't remember. It's like Sex Magic takes a whole bunch of stuff and concentrates it for a single purpose. Like making something really big easier to manage. Or something really difficult easier to accomplish. Oh! I guess that's why I didn't have a hard time handling my magic when you... uhh-"

Harry was relieved when Severus saved him the embarrassment of completing that sentence, one corner of those thin lips curling up.

"Yes. Now the question is, why do you think this happened?" Severus made a broad motion with his arm, indicating the glinting marble. The room looked amazing now. Not that it didn't before, what with the groaning shelves full of books and the dark wooden furniture and plush rugs.

But why marble? Why not something else?

Harry was grateful his magic hadn't done something drastic, like killing them both, but he figured his magic would look out for his self-preservation. Even in its raw form, it wouldn't do him harm.

But still, why marble? Why didn't it transform the stone rock into wood or glass? Or why just the stone rock and not the entire room? Why marble and not a forest or - or a desert? What did the marble represent?

Harry looked around again. The room certainly did look like a fort now, a fort made of heavy, white marble. It looked unbreakable but elegant. Sober.

"Were you only thinking about your magic when you did this?" Severus prompted.

Harry dropped his gaze, thinking hard. No, he hadn't thought of his magic right in that instant. In the back of his mind, he had felt Severus' presence and the last thought in his head right before that loud crack of thunder sounded was not that he had managed to pull the cover off, but that Severus was near him.

He looked back up.

"I was thinking of you," he replied. "You were the last thing I thought about. You made me feel... resolute. And protected."

Severus opened his mouth slightly, a quiet fire blazing in his eyes.

Harry didn't need a single word to stand up, meeting Severus halfway, swept away in a strong embrace that turned the fire inside his body to unbearable levels; a furnace that threatened to undo him. He took a few steps backward and sank onto soft cushions, taking Severus down with him.

- o -

Bellatrix Lestrange opened her eyes, looking up at the crown of her canopy bed for a moment before shivering. She felt cold despite the toasty warmth of the room.

She raised her head and looked around. The fire in the grate was both kind and cruel, lending her white skin a rosy glow and highlighting the wrinkles around her mouth and eyes, the two lines between her eyebrows. She looked a far cry from the Bellatrix of old; the mad glint in her eyes almost drowned by what looked like exhaustion and a deep sense of loss that didn't appear to have receded once in the past two weeks. A loss so acute it was probably permanently carved in her countenance.

She sat up with difficulty, a big mound of blankets and comforters moving as she adjusted until she stopped, her gaze sharpening as it darted around the room before digging holes in the door. She knew why she had woken up.

A moment or two later, the windows of her room shimmered with an electric blue light. This was not the first time it happened. Almost like routine, she thought as she slithered a hand under her pillow and grabbed her wand. There was nothing new to the running steps outside her room; nothing new to the flare of Rodolphus' long robes as he strode in, raised her face with the tip of his finger to kiss her cheek, telling her to be alert. He then went out and shut the door behind him, not letting her see the trembling of his fingers, the similarity of his physical weakness to her own.

The house was starting to shake. It wasn't particularly noticeable, but there was something different about it this time. Bella knew Rodolphus had sensed it too because a space had opened in front of the door and a metal door was sliding up, a second barrier to the first. Her room shimmered with different colors and she felt the pulse of Rodolphus' magical signature, resonating with the bit that resided deep inside her, causing the fine hairs on her arms to rise.

How did they do that?

She was one of the most powerful witches in the world and she was only just getting back on her feet. If only she could get that traitor's special draught and kill him after. It would make her life a little easier to bear, if not sweeter.

The house started shaking even more. Bella knew she would not make much of a difference sitting in bed so she slid out from under the covers and stood up, weak but resolute. She walked over to her closet with feigned alacrity and started pulling out undergarments, robes and boots. If she was going out, she would look presentable.

She stood straight as she pulled off her nightgown. It was almost too convenient that Rodolphus had showered and given her pleasure just the night before. The slight pinkish lines across her naked buttocks were visible on her hips, the oily sheen of the healing cream shiny with the sunlight streaming in from the windows, disappearing as she dressed. First, her undergarments, then her skirt, boots and her corset. As she tightened the laces, she could hear their voices.

"WHERE IS HE, BELLA? YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

She was right then; they had never made it inside the house before. Bella kept looking at the mirror as she finished dressing. Her room was shaking now, dust falling down in the corners. She didn't have much time, not when a final boom threatened to blast the door away. She was prepared the moment it did, standing straight with the tip of her walnut wand digging into her Mark and a smirk plastered on her face. She snickered at the cloaked figures at the entrance, yellow teeth showing between pale lips.

"Bye bye."

The pull of Apparation was excruciating. The pain was not unlike the hot, dry, electric feeling of a Cruciatus. She felt like she was falling apart, bursting at the seams like a rag doll as a soundless scream escaped her disembodied mouth.

When the nauseating sensation ended, she started feeling it on her face; the cold. Almost unbearably so, seeping into her skin, her hair, her bones.

Had she failed? Was this how it was supposed to be? Break the lethargic spell over her mind and body of the last fourteen days just for her to reach this end?

She tried opening her eyes, but there was nothing, only black and the vague feeling of her eyeballs moving inside their sockets. Then she registered the pain in her leg, the wetness to her clothes. She risked opening her eyes again, and found herself into a vast expanse of white and grey. She moved her head down, looking at her torn robes, catching sight of her exposed calf, now an angry pink. A stinging hex. How pedestrian.

Something caught her eye and she turned her head. Then she rolled onto her side and started crawling towards it until her hand encountered a heavy piece of rock. But that wasn't what stopped her in her tracks. It was the figure lying there, surrounded by debris and destruction.

Her Master.

- o -

After breakfast the next day, Severus and Harry took their leave of Albus and Minerva before departing for Athens via an international portkey. They arrived at a comfortable lounge where they were greeted by the Greek Minister of Magic, Alex Anastos, a tall well built man with a neatly trimmed beard.

"It is an honour to meet you, Your Majesty." Alex Anastos gave a short bow. "And Potions Master Snape too."

"... just Harry, please." It was only by sheer force of will that Harry stopped himself from feeling incredibly out of sorts at being addressed like that. He offered a tentative smile, widening it as he shook the hand offered. "Thank you for accommodating our last minute request."

"It was my pleasure. These are two of my top... how you say? Aurors, yes. They will escort you wherever you wish to go," Alex told them, gesturing to two wizards who stood nearby, garbed in formal blue robes. They bowed in unison.

"Thank you. We wish to go to the Parthenon temple," Harry said. He frowned when Alex and the two aurors looked surprised.

"Harry."

Harry looked up as a warm hand brushed his.

"The Ministry of Magic for Greece is located within the Parthenon temple itself," Severus told him, dark eyes gleaming with just a hint of amusement.

Harry blinked at him and then the knut dropped.

"Oh. We're here already?"

"Yes."

Trying not to make a face at his faux pas, Harry exhaled and turned to his host.

"My apologies," he began with a sheepish smile, "I hadn't realised..."

"No worries at all," Alex interrupted him with a smile. "Perhaps you two would like to view the exterior of the temple before visiting the library?"

"We would like that very much," Harry told him.

They went out of the lounge and along a corridor which led to the main entrance of the temple. Walking out into bright sunshine, they went down a flight of white stone steps into a wide courtyard. Alex gestured behind them and Severus and Harry turned around, catching their first glimpses of the Parthenon temple, built over two thousand and five hundred years over ago to honour Athena, the Greek goddess of reason, intelligent activity, arts and literature.

Harry tipped his head back, letting his eyes roam over the graceful white marble columns, the roof sharply highlighted against an azure blue sky. He could feel the soft hum of wards surrounding the building, keeping out Muggles who would no doubt see nothing but well preserved ruins instead of a magnificent and complete temple.

The ravens had told him last night when he had summoned them before he slept, that the oldest Wizarding library in Greece with a separate section on mind magic was housed inside the Parthenon. They had nodded approvingly when he assured them he was coming here the very next day. They had also nodded approvingly at his and Severus' shirtless states and disheveled appearance, something Harry decided Severus didn't need to know. It was almost surreal to detect that feeling from the faces of two otherwise completely emotionless magical creatures.

"So where are the tourists? Or is it too early still for visitors?" Harry looked around and finally noted how quiet it was, considering this was a famed tourist attraction.

"Ah yes. The front grounds will be teeming with tourists in about half an hour's time when we open, but rest assured, they are not allowed inside the temple itself," Alex told them. He led them back inside where a woman in long robes intercepted him and spoke quickly in Greek. Nodding at her, Alex turned back to Severus and Harry.

"Forgive me, I have to chair a meeting very shortly. My Aurors will assist you for the remainder of your visit and I do hope you will find what it is you seek. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything you require."

He gave a deep bow before leaving them.

"If you will follow me, Your Majesty," the older of the two Aurors led Harry and Severus deeper into the temple, the heels of their boots clicking on the marble flooring. They turned left into a corridor and went up a short flight of stairs. What looked like an ancient brick wall with crumbling plaster blocking their way melted away once they reached the top step, revealing two immense doors of white marble.

"Here we are," the same Auror said and gestured for Severus and Harry to proceed. "Please take all the time you need. We shall wait here for you."

"Thank you," Harry told them.

The doors opened inward as they approached, the soft pulse of ancient wards welcoming them as they passed through. Almost immediately, a group of young women surrounded them, smiling at them both. They wore long dresses of some soft white material, their rippling tresses, bewitching smiles and glowing skin reminding Harry of Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy.

"King Harry and Master Snape. We are greatly honoured by your presences," they greeted, their voices soft with a musical lilt.

"Veela. The guardians of the library and representation of the nine muses," Severus' low voice sounded in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded, one part of him trying to recall the sketchy details he had read about the famed muses, the other distracted by how they were smiling at Severus, their eyes taking him in from head to foot. Clearing his throat, Harry straightened his shoulders.

"We would like to gain entrance to the library," he announced, his voice a little louder than usual.

"But of course," a blond girl said next to him. She linked her arm through Harry's and smiled into his eyes, not seeming to notice his startled expression. "We would be happy to escort you in, Your Majesty, and to assist you in any way we can."

She smelled like wildflowers and her smile made Harry wonder if she was actually talking about books. Shooting a startled glance at Severus, he saw his bond mate being escorted by two Veela, each clinging onto one of his arms and standing much closer to him than was necessary.

- o -

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk once more, paying no mind to the mid morning sun slanting in through the large windows. After bidding farewell to Severus and Harry, he had gone to his office to start his usual morning ritual of going through the tall stack of newly printed newspapers on his desk.

Folding up his seventh newspaper, he tossed it onto the pile of read dailies and sighed, a weary sound with a hint of defeat in it. Two wrinkled hands went up to massage at his temples. Without any further leads to go on, he had instructed his sources to begin a second search right after the meeting at the Three Broomsticks two days ago. The first round of reports had started arriving last night with the same results as before - nothing.

With a tiny shake of his head, he turned to the tea tray on his side table and poured yet another cup of tea, stirring in a heaping spoonful of sugar and breathing in the fragrant steam as he did so. A fortifying swallow and he placed the cup back on its saucer just as the fire in the grate flashed emerald, catching his attention.

"Albus! Where are - there you are, good! It's urgent!"

The blond head of Felix Falk, his informant for the northern Europe, had appeared in the green flames. Albus got up and hurried to the enormous fireplace set in the wall, his heart beating faster than usual. He dropped to his knees, ignoring the crick in his knee as he pressed one hand against the bricks to keep his balance.

"Felix? What is it? Have you found something?"

"Yes. One of my men has just spotted a house, a manor. It wasn't there before."

Albus' blue eyes sharpened.

"A manor? What kind? Where is it?"

"A large stone manor on a remote cliff side on one of the Faroe islands. The walls appear damaged by a magical attack of some sort."

"Faroe islands - isn't that off the coast of Northern Europe? Exactly how long ago was this?"

Felix nodded and looked over his shoulder, asking the question to someone Albus couldn't see. When he turned back, his expression was grim.

"Less than ten minutes. Unfortunately, two villagers were passing by at the same time and they saw it too. They are on their way to report it to the local authorities now."

Albus nodded. "Then there isn't a moment to lose. Excellent work, Felix. Wait for me at our usual meeting place, I will be there in fifteen minutes. Ten if I can."

Breaking the connection, he made a floo call to the Ministry of Magic, heedless of the growing numbness in in his knees. He apologised to a surprised Amelia Bones for calling unannounced and requested for two of her best Aurors to accompany him to Europe. After ending the call, he got up, a brief wince crossing his face as he went back to his desk and wrote two short notes. One was to Sirius and Remus, informing them of this new lead and requesting their assistance; the other was for Minerva to let he know he would be away from Hogwarts for a couple of hours.

Albus put down his quill and turned to Fawkes who was watching him from his perch, crimson head raised and black eyes alert. He held out the two notes.

"I need you to deliver the first message to Sirius and Remus, old friend. I believe you will find them in one of the remote seaside villages west of Norway. Please bring them to where I will be. The second message is for Minerva."

Fawkes gave a trill and disappeared in a flash of crimson fire. Albus opened the bottom drawer of his desk and removed a violently pink sock, his emergency portkey for international travel. He was already standing in the middle of his office, wand in one hand and sock in the other when the fireplace flashed green again and out stepped Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody.

- o -

"M-master?"

With that awed whisper falling from her lips, Bellatrix crawled across the debris strewn floor until she was leaning over the fallen figure. One look at his face confirmed her suspicions and she started sobbing and keening, trembling fingertips tracing the rivulets of cracked, dried blood on the white face with the red pupils looking straight up at her.

"Oh, my _lord. _Oh, my _master_..."

The figure said nothing.

- o -

When the swirling kaleidoscope of colours had faded and there was a solid surface beneath his boots once more, Albus Dumbledore found himself in the sparse living room of a small seaside cottage in the north of Europe, one of the many safe houses he owned around the world. Kingsley and Moody released their grip on the pink sock and he pocketed it.

"Good morning, Felix, and good work," Albus greeted his longtime friend who stood a few feet away.

Felix nodded, a grim smile on his face.

"A lead at last, eh, Albus? You three made good time," he replied and gestured to the two wizards beside him. "They know where it is so we can Apparate there. Otherwise it is a good three hour journey by foot."

With brief nods and muttered 'Gentlemen' to serve as introductions, the six wizards all linked hands, wands at the ready, and disappeared with a crack. They reappeared on a narrow, sloping road hugging a steep cliff, the ground below their feet slippery with loose white pebbles. Some thirty feet ahead of them was a three storey manor, cleverly built into the cliff side. The front of the building was badly destroyed, the walls torn off, leaving rooms exposed to the elements.

They were not the only ones there. Two uniformed men, likely members of the local Muggle police force, were standing amongst the debris, confronting a female with long curly black hair, dressed all in black. In one hand, she held a wand and in the other, what looked like a black horn, point down.

The police, startled by the sound of Apparition, looked around, apparently anticipating a confrontation.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Moody growled.

At the other side of the manor, another crack sounded, heralding the appearance of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, wands in their hands. Everyone turned to look and the two Muggle police drew their guns, seeming to realise they were in a more complicated situation than they had realised.

Bella looked unconcerned at being cornered by eight wizards and two Muggles, all of them armed. She threw back her head and laughed, a high pitched, breathless sound of wild glee.

"You're all too late," she called out in a sing song voice. "I found him first!"

Twin jets of green light shot from her wand, one after the other. The two Muggles crumpled lifeless to the floor.

"Stupefy her!" Kingsley shouted.

Albus had already moved forward a few feet, a powerful stunning spell leaving his wand and racing straight towards Bella. It met two other red spells cast from the direction of the two Marauders.

Despite her lethargy, Bella sinuously twisted and spun, evading the combined spell which crashed into the wall behind her and demolished it, a shower of brick and plaster erupting from the impact. Eyes wild and lips still stretched in a feral grin, she shot off a _Diffindo_ in the direction of the two red spells. There was a cry and then Bella crouched down, dropping the horn in her hand to grab something at her feet.

As Albus charged forward, shooting off a second stunning spell, Bella cursed and DisApparated from the place with an awkward twist of her body, a sudden scream marking her departure along with the figure on the ground.

Cursing, Albus turned towards Sirius and Remus, his heart leaping to his throat when he saw one of them crouched over the fallen figure of the other.

- Chapter End -

**A/N: Yes, I know. A cliffhanger!**

**Anyway, you may remember JD had Severus use 'Protego Maximus' in her stunning Chapter 59, but I've decided to follow canon hence Severus casting 'Lumos Maxima' in this chapter instead of Maximus. A small point but thought I'd point it out anyway.**

**Thank you for reading and please, please review. It's been a lot of blood, sweat and tears and the death of a whole colony of brain cells for Vine and myself :) **


End file.
